Cenizas Del Sol - Luna Del Dragon
by SayreXD
Summary: Corrupto, marchito. EL fin de un mundo marca el fin de un ciclo. Los hermanos se reúnen por última vez. Como una flor marchitándose... todo termina. Quien diría que a esa flor le saldrían nuevos pétalos. El balance de Esquestria se rompe. ¿La llegada de ambos era inevitable? Esta historia, este capricho, ¿este deseo de contar será de alguien? ¿Quien es Ouroboros?...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Mi gramática es muy mala y en si no ayuda que tengo la maña de escribir en la madrugada así disculpen cualquier error y si acaso a lo mejor uno que otro fallo argumental, solo pido paciencia y que ya que se tomaron la "molestia" de leer esto me ayuden a corregir cualquier error.**

-Bueno, pon atención hija-

Fueron las palabras de un hombre de apariencia entre los 19 o 20 años, con una piel peculiarmente muy pálida, de cabello negro con las puntas de un tono grisáceo largo que le llegaban solo un poco por debajo de los hombros exceptuando por dos mechones que caían por la parte frontal de sus hombros, Lleva un traje de tres piezas: una chaqueta de traje negro que fluye hasta las rodillas con largas mangas bordadas de un color dorado, emparejado con un chaleco negro y una camiseta blanca, un tipo de corbata bolo necktie se dobla justo debajo de su cuello.

El hombre, que estaba mirando una pizarra dirigió su mirada, hacia uno de sus más preciados tesoros, estaba una niña de no más de 11 años de edad, aunque a pesar de su edad era conocida como una de las "lyzes" la niña miraba con una gran alegría a su padre y con una bella sonrisa a pesar de su edad respondió de forma energética a su padre.

-¡SI!-

La niña al igual que su padre era de una delicada piel pálida, cabello largo de un color azul marino y de puntas grises como su padre pero de un tono más oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su pequeña y delicada espalda, tenía puesto un vestido largo de una sola pieza, con bordados negros y una marca de una luna creciente en la zona del pecho el vestido dejaba expuesta su espalda donde la pequeña portaba dos pares de grandes y hermosas alas de un tono azulado como su cabello.

La pequeña miraba con sus ojos heterocromaticos con emoción y alegría y su padre, la razón de la emoción de la pequeña era que por fin su padre le enseñaría sobre la magia antigua de su lugar de origen.

-Bueno Makiko, la magia de mi mundo, que es muy diferente a la magia equestriana se divide por diversas clases, pero esas clases también depende del nivel de magia que puedas utilizar-

La pequeña Makiko escuchaba con suma concentración la explicación de su padre.

-Para decirlo mejor, te lo explicare así-

La magia un arte antiguo capaz de hacer cosas que el ser humano creía imposible, aunque no muchas personas eran concebidos con el don de la magia, eso solo aplica a los seres humanos, si hablamos de las otras razas que habitaban en el viejo mundo como los seres heteromorfos donde el porcentaje de "Bendecidos" como llamaban a los nacidos con magia eran mayores que en los humanos, pero eso rompería el balance del poder y la magia se vería quebrantado por eso el "creador" solo les concedió pocas "artes Mágicas" a los heteromorfo, por ejemplo la raza marina o gente del mar como le quieras decir, solo pueden usar por obvias razones magia influyente al agua y pocos eran los que tenían cierta compatibilidad con la magia elemental de hielo, también están la raza de hombre lagartos que poseían magia basada en fe, la cual se hace más fuerte entre más creyente sea el individuo a su dios ya sea el dios leviatán o el dios wirrong pero a pesar que esa magia era fuerte no era muy útil para tareas cotidianas para la raza de hombres lagartos como la pesca, ahí es donde el humano tiene ventaja a pesar que son pocos los humanos que nacen con magia normalmente tienden a tener afinidad con cualquier tipo de magia, claro está con el entrenamiento correcto.

Ya sabiendo eso, también tendrían que saber los niveles de la magia, actualmente hay 82 niveles de magia, cada uno con su basta cantidad de hechizos para dejarlo un poco más claro, 1 nivel de magia tiene alrededor de 132 hechizos aunque en varios de estos hechizos se repiten en varios niveles, por ejemplo "Telequinesis" el cual es un hechizo de nivel 3 pero solo podrías mover cosas ligeras como plumas para escribir o hasta máximo una libreta mediana después "telequinesis mayor" que ya sería mucho más avanzado para los humanos "actuales" del viejo mundo y está en el nivel 32 a pesar de más difícil de sus versión anterior dominándola podrías mover objetos o "seres" más grandes como un Dragón o si tienes la suficiente magia una montaña.

Casi todas las razas conocidas incluyendo a los humanos solo han podido llegar hasta el nivel 40 de la magia, ya siendo el máximo que soporta sus cuerpos

Claro este límite no está incluido para los habitantes "peculiares" que habitaban el viejo mundo, como los Midians, nigromantes, "Cazadores" o Alterpas, que son capaces de usar magia hasta de nivel 70.

Los otros 12 niveles ya solo son capaces de ser usados por seres míticos o antiguos, como los ángeles y los demonios.

-Con todo esto también, debes saber que una buena forma y mucho más fácil para acceder a magia de alto nivel, que son las reliquias-

El padre le explicaba a su querida hija tocando levemente el collar en su cuello.

-Hay diferentes tipos de reliquias o también pergaminos para sellar hechizos, pero estos últimos son un poco más complicados de hacer, ya que si no los haces con el material correcto el papel solo se quemaría-

-¿Qué otros tipos de reliquias hay?-

La Pregunta de la pequeña alegro mucho al padre, ya que demostraba el gran interés de la pequeña por la magia que el manejaba.

-Buenos hay muchos tipos. Pero te diré las más conocidas escucha con atención-

Entre todas las reliquias, ya sean malditas como "la llave de Salomon" o sagradas como "La espina del cielo" también está.

"Las cadenas de Niften" para encerrar a seres con alta divinidad.

* "Realidad inmersa" más básico que el anterior se podría decir que este se usa para capturar ejércitos.

* "Talismán de los silfos" Concede el poder de viajar invisiblemente por los aires y transportar rápidamente a una persona de un pueblo a otro, por lejano que sea.

"El Dragón Rojo" El que lo lleve suspendido en el cuello se verá libre de toda clase de animales venenosos, tales como tarántulas, escorpiones, alacranes, áspides, perros rabiosos, etc. Asimismo, su poseedor podrá, con una sola mirada, dominar a las bestias más feroces.

* "Corazón Del Sol Dorado" "Corazón De Luna Plateada" Alta repelida a fuerzas oscuras ya sean midians, no-muertos o demonios, O cualquier entidad con intenciones malvadas.

* "Anillo de Salomon" uno de las más famosas reliquias en el mundo de la magia es, sin duda alguna, el "Anillo de Salomón". El poder extraordinario que posee es debido al santo nombre del Creador, que lleva grabado en caracteres inefables, caracteres que únicamente aquel gran mago pudo conseguir. El que posea este anillo, lo alcanzara todo: Riqueza, Poder, Amor, Salud, Felicidad, como lo alcanzó el más sabio de los reyes.

"Plaga De Ouro" Liberar esta reliquia significa acabar con todo lo que sea vivo, ya sean desde plantas hasta animales.

* "Lirio De Espigas" Uso Desconocido

Y por último y más importante.

Las Reliquias Familiares o Reliquias de los caídos.

P.O.V Padre.

-Estas reliquias como mi collar o la espada de tu tío simbolizan nuestra casa o linaje, también son como una carta de triunfo, ya que la mayoría de estas son personales no hay muchos datos pero esta serían las de nuestra familia-

* "Espada de la legión de los caídos" una espada fracturada con los años tras sus incontables batallas no se sabe con qué material fue forjada o quien fue el herrero que la hiso, una de las habilidades de esta espada es invocar a todos los "seres" que hayan caído por esta espada.

* "Cruz De XXXX" entregada a mí por mi madre, que a pesar de llevar con migo tantos años aún no he descubierto su utilidad…-

Mis Palabras fueron interrumpidas por una repentina pregunta de mi hija.

-¡La abuela solo te dio un collar y a mi tío le dieron una espada! ¿Por qué?-

Esa pregunta… con esa expresión que tiene tan inocente me sacan una pequeña risa.

-jajá… si hablamos de poder mágico tanto mi collar como la espada de tu tío tienen el mismo poder, ya supongo que la diferencia seria en cómo implementar esa magia, y bueno también está que con esa espada tu tío puede invocar un ejército de a gratis…-

Ahora que lo pienso es un poco injusto, mi collar creo que es más una reliquia de reforzamiento magico que otra cosa… en cambio la espada de mi hermano es mas a la ofensiva (Que paja) Bueno no se puede hacer nada.

-Ya veo-

Después de esa simple palabra Makiko puso mano derecha en su mentón, parece que tenía un gran dilema, ya que su cara asumía gran concentración (digo yo).

-¿Puedo Preguntarte algo?-

-¡Claro lo que quieras hija!-

Bajo su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos, parece que tenía cierta timidez para hacerme esa pregunta (o será miedo), espero que no sea lo último, parece que por fin agarro valentía ya que antes que yo le dijera algo ella me pregunto.

-Cuéntame cómo se conocieron tú y mama-

-…-

¡Eso era todo!... no entiendo por qué se lo pensó tanto, de hecho me parece curioso que suelte eso de la nada.

-¡Claro no hay problema!... pero después terminamos tu lección de magia-

Le respondí de la forma más alegre que pude y funciono ya que su cara se ilumino de una gran felicidad.

-¡CLARO!-

Me responde sin dejar de sonreír.

Tomo asiento a su lado.

Ella me miraba con una cara de mucha concentración (más que la antes) parece que ella quería saber esto desde antes. Si es así porque no me lo abra preguntado antes, porque no se lo pregunto a su madre, mejor no me rebano la cabeza pensando en eso, estoy feliz de poder contarle esa historia ya que me trae muchos recuerdos buenos de esa época.

Ahora por donde debería empezar y que tanto tendré que censurar (En realidad no lo haré) para que su tierna mentalidad no se vea perturbada por algunos sucesos que pasaron en esos tiempos, ¡OH YA SE!

-comenzare desde el último día que tu tío y yo estuvimos en el viejo mundo-

Empiezo mi relato…

15 Años Atrás

Mi caminar era pausado y lento, mis pisadas débiles pero decididas el llano vacío y gris me perturbaba un poco, el cielo era gris y el viento helado, pareciera que con cada paso que doy la tierra bajo mis pies se agrietaba más.

Detengo mi andar, observo la vieja puerta delante de mí, a pesar de los años la puerta seguía manteniéndose firme, sin señales de golpe o rasguños o alguna marca que simbolice que han tratado de forzarla, de echo esa gran puerta delante mío estaba reluciente sin ninguna señal polvo o suciedad, solo yo la veía vieja por todos los años que no estuve aquí.

Tock…Tock…Tock

Toco tres veces.

Me pongo a ver los alrededores no parece que haya nada vivo por este lugar todo se ve muy "gris"

-(supongo que a él le gus…)-

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la gran puerta abriéndose, de ella sale una hermosa sirvienta. Ella tenía una exquisita cabellera rubia que le llegaba a los hombros y características bien definidas. Vestía un atuendo de sirvienta, incluyendo un delantal y una falda larga. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, con unos pechos grandes que amenazaban por desparramarse fuera de sus ropas. En conjunto, daba una impresión de virtuosismo y elegancia, iba a saludar pero fui cortado por un abrazo de la sirvienta no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que fue.

-¡Volvió!-

Las palabras alegres de la sirvienta junto a su pequeño llanto me hizo pensar (Tanto me extrañaron) me pesa un poco el corazón, (¡SOLO UN POCO!) Por haberlos dejado a todos pero bueno.

-Si… Estoy de vuelta-

Una simple respuesta era lo que podía dar no se me ocurría nada más que decir, aun tampoco me tuve que esforzar mucho ya que ella me invito (obligo) a entrar al castillo.

Mi vista cruzo cada tramo de la meticulosa y hermosa decoración del castillo, sin duda cualquier noble tendría envidia de semejante castillo, pero no entrare en mucho detalle de ello.

-¡Eh nada a cambiando en estos años!-

Mi asombro era genuino, honestamente no esperaba que el lugar cambiara tan poco, aunque creo que ese cand…

-¡TODOS EL AMO DRECREIP VOLVIÓ, VENGAN A RECIBIRLO COMO SE DEBE!-

El enérgico grito de la sirvienta, creo que se pudo haber escuchado en cada tramo del castillo, ya que de repente escuche el sonido de puertas abriéndose y delicados pero rápidos pasos el hermoso piso de mármol.

Valla… se nota que le gusto mi regreso por que poco después casi toda la servidumbre del castillo estaba para darme la bienvenida, eso me hace sentir un poco más de nostalgia, sobre todo que todas las sirvientas siguen aquí (eso es un alivio).

-Gracias a todos..., perdón si me fui por un largo tiempo pero ahora he vuelto para quedarme y lo primero que quiero hacer, es saludar a mi hermano-

-¡Oh Claro!, el amo Arsenio está en la sala del trono, déjeme que uno de los mayordomos lo lleve-

-llévame tú mejor, prefiero que una linda chica sea mi guía-

-¡AH y pensar que usted amo Decreip me considera linda es un honor!-

La Sirvienta era toda sonrisa con un gran sonrojo en la cara, (Ok había olvidado ese tipo de cosas) aunque de verdad prefiero que una de ellas me lleve que uno de los mayordomos, ósea no es que me caigan mal pero igual, que hombre no prefiere a una linda sirvienta, que aun vejestorio de mayordomo, si fuera por mí en el castillo solo hubiera sirvientas pero ¡nooooo! Arsenio dice que sería mal visto por algunos y que tendríamos que tener un par de mayordomos.

Parece que me perdí mucho en mi cabeza ya que estamos en la gran puerta que da a la sala del trono, hacía tiempo que no había visto el tallado de la gran puerta, de un panel se ve a un imponente "Caído" Empuñando con gracia y valentía una espada hacia el cielo aunque en el tallado su rostro era tapado por su pelo aun así transmitía cierta sensación de poder y en el otro panel está una bella "ángel" sus facciones eran delicadas y aunque solo sea un tallado, el rostro joven y esa bella sonrisa de la "ángel" estaban tan bien hecho que transmitía una sensación de carisma y paz, la sirvienta empuja la gran puerta, que a pesar de verse pesada ella logra abrirla con facilidad.

Fue un deleite para mis ojos ver la sala del trono como en los viejos tiempos el detalle de la decoración, la gran alfombra rojiza en el suelo las estatuas de los ángeles antiguos a los lados de los pilares y Colgando del techo, filas de opulentos candelabros hechos de gemas de color arco iris que emitían un fantástico brillo, Había una escalera baja que tenía alrededor de diez escalinatas adornadas de oro y plata en el área central del cuarto y en la cima se encontraba un majestuoso trono de oro puro donde estaba sentado mi querido hermano Arsenio, con sus manos apoyadas en los costados del trono donde estaban tallados una cabeza de león al lado izquierdo y una cabeza de dragón al lado derecho, el tallado era tan vivido que parecía que ambas bestias podrían cobrar vida en cualquier momento y justo detrás el gran vitral con el símbolo de la familia Adastros siendo iluminado por una tenue luz natural.

-Ha pasado tiempo-

Arsenio me responde con una voz calmada pero que logra transmitir cierta alegría

-Si… Mucho Tiempo… Lástima que solo sera por hoy-

Respondo de manera triste, pero no recibo respuesta de Arsenio, él y yo sabemos lo que pasara después y si se preguntan que pasa bueno la razón es esta.

Después de tantos años de guerra, después de tantos años de muerte, después de tantos años desde que nos dejó el creador, y después de tantos años desde que ella me enseño el mundo, este por fin llegaría a su fin la tierra ya no aguantaba tanta muerte y por fin llego a su clímax, el mundo se deteriora cada vez más y pronto tanto mi hermano y yo seremos borrados junto a este lugar.

¿Porque no nos vamos?

Todos en nuestra familia huyeron a otros mundos para escapar del cruel destino de este, pero…mi hermano y yo le teníamos cierto "cariño" tanto a este mundo, como a este castillo y también a sus habitantes…como se decía… ¿El capitán se hunde junto al barco?... ¿Será correcto decir eso...bueno creo que no importa de todas formas, Mi miraba se fija el la joven mujer paraba cerca del trono si no mal recuerdo su nombre era…

-Azure…no… lamento que nos conozcamos es estas…circunstancias-

Una vaga disculpa.

-¡No se disculpe!… A pesar de que es la primera vez que lo veo, el amo Arsenio me ha contado mucho sobre usted-

-Ya…veo-

Es bueno saberlo (creo) no sé qué cosas le haya dicho sobre mí, pero espero que no sea nada malo, este pensamiento me llena de una pequeña paz y no puedo evitar que de mi labios surja una vaga y triste sonrisa, mis ojos observan a Azure y Arsenio parece que están igual que con una vagas sonrisas en sus rostros que solo transmiten tristeza, esta pequeña paz, que ojala hubiera durado durante la eternidad, fue quebrantada por el leve temblor del castillo.

-Ya es hora-

-Si-

De igual forma una simple respuesta, me siento en unos de los escalones que dan al trono y me pongo a observar el techo adornado por el brillo arcoíris combinado con la luz natural que entraba a través del vitral, motas de polvo caen a mi rostro.

-Fue…una buena vida-

Las palabras de Arsenio alzaban tristeza, aunque yo no me podía sentir de otra forma tampoco.

-Si…muy buena-

-Menos mal que volviste a tiempo-

Me volteo hacia Arsenio y nuestras miradas se encuentran, nunca ha sido necesarias las palabras con nosotros, mi hermano y yo tenemos una mentalidad casi igual, (aunque aún debatimos en mucha cosas) nuestras vagas sonrisas se niegan de abandonar nuestros rostros.

Vuelvo a observar el techo, siento mis mejillas húmedas (en qué momento comencé a llora) sentía que mi corazón era estrujado con gran fuerza pensar que todo se iba a terminar, a veces quisiera poder haber venido a este lugar desde mucho antes, con mi corazón lleno de pesar cierro los ojos.

Curiosamente una imagen invade mi cabeza.

En esa imagen, La luz blanca azulada de la luna y las estrellas alejaron la oscuridad de la tierra. Sopladas por la brisa, las ondulantes praderas parecían un mundo brillante. Las innumerables estrellas en el cielo junto a la luna y los planetas emitían un resplandor brillante, complementando el paisaje en el suelo. Y justo en medio de esos paisajes estamos mi hermano y yo junto a Aki otro de nuestros hermanos, (lo Recuerdo bien ese día habían florecido las rosas de lyzes) cuyas algunas flores perdían sus pétalos por la fuerte pero cálida brisa adornado aún más el cielo estrellado.

Aprecio la última imagen que me llega, los 3 en un pequeño abraso…nuestros rostros mostraban unas peculiares sonrisas, no…supongo que peculiares no, solo…estábamos…en paz.

(Valla…sí que nos vemos felices…que…Curioso… el rostro de Aki lo veo borroso)

Tal parece que llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo…

Todo se torna oscuro…

Morí…

No…siento…nada…

Así se siente estar muerto…

La peculiar sensación era en si un poco sofocante pero nada que no se pueda aguantar, intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero estos se mantenían cerrados, será que esta oscuridad me engañaba y había nada que mi vista pudiera encontrar.

Si…creo que eso sencillamente ya no hay nada…ni castillo…ni sirvientas ni mi hermano y Azure.

El sofocante vacío abandona mi cuerpo ahora todo mi cuerpo ahora todo se siente como si estuviera solo dormido, si solo es eso un sueño.

Mi vista se recupera de a poco y el leve cantar de las aves termina mi despertar.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Sigo vivo?

Observo a mi alrededor sigo en el castillo y Arsenio sigue hay en el trono y Azure recostada del lado derecho del este parece que estaban…dormidos.

¿Sera este el paraíso del que tanto nos contaba madre?

¡Si aja claro!, algo paso no sé qué exactamente, pero sé que algo paso.

Me levanto, mis piernas por alguna razón están entumecidas y me cuesta un poco moverlas, pareciera que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarlas, solo fue después de alrededor de unos cinco minutos que el entumecimiento se fue, pero eso solo fue en mis piernas, mis brazos se sentían pesados y aun me dolía un poco usar la vista, y mi oído tal parece que estaba fallando un poco escuchaba el leve cantar de las aves pero este brevemente era cambiando por un fastidioso zumbido.

Logro salir del castillo.

Es Curioso… no puedo pensar otra cosa, hace un momento estábamos en gran llano gris sin vida ni vegetación, pero ahora todo el castillo está en un gran bosque rebosante de vida, me tallo los ojos para ver si estoy alucinando pero no, todo sigue aquí, como debería sentirme ¿Feliz? O con ¿Miedo? Reflexiono un poco y decido explorar.

De verdad que no había mucho que ver, pero para mí este escenario no le veía todos los días, ya me había acostumbrado a los prados marchitos o valles impregnados con el olor a sangre de mi "hogar" esta vista era simplemente bello, aunque en cierta manera este bosque también tiene un ambiente lúgubre.

15 minutos

Bueno aparte de la vista no he sacado nada productivo de este "Paseo" y más de eso no he logrado dar con la salida de este bosque.

En mi mente me cruza la idea de simplemente volar y mirar las lejanías.

Mm… (Que flojera) más que flojera, en realidad mi flujo de mana estaba un poco inestable, aunque la magia [volar] no ocupa una gran cantidad de mana no quiero arriesgarme.

-Aunque, si no me aseguro de estar al cien por cien la cosa se puede poner fea si encuentro a alguien hostil, bueno aprovechare un lugar para practicar-

Después de otros 6 minutos Llego a un gran lago, el reflejo del sol ilumina toda el agua, hacía mucho que no veía algo así casi todos los lagos de mi "hogar" se habían secado y los pocos que quedaban estaban intoxicados y eran imposible siquiera sacar algo de agua limpia de ellos, pero este estaba tan limpio, me acerco y me pongo de rodillas a las orillas del lago, miro mi reflejo (bueno sigo siendo hermoso por lo menos).

Meto mi mano al agua, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, el sentir el agua limpia es una grata sensación y me trae buenos recuerdos, un buen sentimiento llena mi corazón.

-Si…Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a este lugar-

Me pongo de pie, ya es hora de que vuelta al castillo.

Camino a paso lento dejando detrás el hermoso lago y me pongo a contar mis pasos, es una vieja costumbre que se me pego en mis largos viajes. Tres pasos es lo que logro dar, al tercer paso mis instintos envían una advertencia a mi cuerpo avisándome del peligro.

Del lago rápidamente una cosa de un color verde pantanoso rápidamente embiste en mi dirección.

La "cosa" cerrando sus fauces nota que su presa ya no se encontraba en lugar.

Fácilmente la esquivo, iba a responder a su agresión pero me le quedo viendo por un breve momento

-¡¿Una hidra?, pensé que estaban extintas!-

Mi asombro en si era genuino hace exactamente 372 años que no veía a una hidra, a pesar de ser criaturas fuertes eso no evito que muchos guerreros o "valientes" lograran hacerse con sus pieles o sus diente para hacer armaduras o armas, Recuerdo que todo parecía normal en ese aspecto en realidad, pero el comienzo de la era de los Reyes, hizo que por alguna razón el valor de estas criaturas aumentara y eso al fin y al cabo llevo a la extinción de la especie. Por eso tener una frente a mí era en si sorprendente, aunque se veía diferente a las que yo conocía.

Gruñendo con furia la cabeza descubrió mi posición (aunque no me moleste en esconderme) del agua empiezan a surgir las demás cabezas de la hidra, tal parece que su intención tragarme de ese solo mordisco pero al ver que fallo piensa atacarme con todo.

Las cabezas de la hidra rugen con fuerza y dos de ellas arremeten rápidamente contra mí, cualquier otro novato hubiera entrado en pánico y de seguro los experimentados se prepararían para la ardua batalla, pero por ahora yo no tenía el tiempo por ahora para jugar con esta bestia, concentro mi flujo de mana y busco el hechizo en mi mente.

Las poderosas cabezas de la bestia, parecían felices de alguna manera, como si hubieran encontrado un manjar "único y exquisito". Aprovechare esta oportunidad y experimentare, las dos cabezas de hidra antes de llegar a tocarme una luz carmesí atraviesa el cuello de las bestias las dos cabezas cae rodando sin vida cerca de mis pies.

¡La bestia ruge de dolor¡

-mmm… Se supone que ya debería regenerarse y salir dos más… curioso-

Pongo una de mis manos en mi barbilla y me quede expectativo de las acciones de la bestia, normalmente cuando se les corta la cabeza no chillan tanto de dolor y también después de cortarlas inmediatamente terminar saliendo dos cabezas más, pero es que esta criatura solía ser cazada en grupos bien coordinados.

-Hoja de Oxidiana... no pensé que lo cortaría tan fácil-

Eso también, las hidras que conozco normalmente eran resistente a las espadas y hachas o cualquier arma cortante y era requerido, ayuda mágica o una gran fuerza para atravesar su dura piel, y el hecho también que la espada que use normalmente se hubiera quedado incrustado en su piel pero en vez de eso termino cortando las cabezas sin problemas.

La espada de oxidiana fue "invocada" por mí a través de mi magia, esta magia es muy usada en nuestra casa, ya que es muy útil para combate a larga distancia y sobre todo que con ella siempre tendrías un arma en mano cada vez que quieras, aunque claro primero las armas tiene que pasar por un proceso de "preparación" para poder ser invocadas.

-Bueno, me distraje mucho mejor acabo con esto-

Invoco un gran puñado de espadas detrás de mí de distintas hojas y tamaño, con pequeño ademan con mi mano las espada invocadas con una gran velocidad se incrustan en la piel de la hidra, tal parece que murió caso instantáneamente ya solo soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor a sentir si piel siendo atravesada por la cantidad de espadas a la vez, esta cae sin vida al lago y se hunde lentamente.

-…-

Espero no tener problemas después, digo en mi hogar estaba están extintas pero yo que sé si aquí las protegen o las adoran, bueno que más da, cualquier cosa fue en defensa propia. (Si así no me regañaran)

Ya sin ningún otro retraso, comienzo mi trayecto devuelta al castillo, ¡oh¡ y se me olvida si creen que estoy tomando esto con mucha calma, bueno verán cuando estaba esperando que mi cuerpo se recuperara del todo pensé todos los escenarios posibles con mi situación actual y en casi todas llegue a la misma conclusión.

Llegamos a un nuevo mundo después de la destrucción del anterior o alguien nos trajo a esté mundo.

Me pregunto cómo debería sentirme, con miedo por llegar a un lugar donde todo es desconocido o enojado porque me hayan sacado de mi hogar donde ya había aceptado mi muerte.

Un suspiro escapa de mi persona.

-Mejor pienso en otra cosa, ya me está doliendo la cabeza-

En el trayecto de regreso un extraño sentimiento me obligo a llevar mi vista al cielo… No había nada, cuando iba a dirigir mi vista al frente unas extrañas siluetas aparecen en lo alto del cielo y se alejan en la dirección donde se encuentra el castillo.

-Espero que no sea nada malo-

Camino de vuelta al castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo diré este es el segundo capitulo y también que según un amigo lo a leído antes y me dijo que la palabra "peculiar" la había escrito mucho en este cap, lo revise como 3 veces viendo si era verdad y cambiarlo, pero no note nada, pero el seguía insistiendo que si :V**

Lentamente abro mis ojos, aunque por un momento tuve que volverlos a cerrar por un leve dolor, este no dura demasiado, cuando la molestia en mis ojos desaparece completamente me concentro en mí alrededor, todo seguía igual… no había señales de algún daño y eso agregando que todo estaba extremadamente callado, si no es por el leve movimiento de Azure que hizo sonar su armadura o el pequeño cantar del ave que estaba en mi hombrera izquierda pensaría que estaba solo.

-(¿Qué…paso?)-

No puedo evitar pensar que está pasando, se supone que mi hermano y yo estábamos viendo el fin de nuestro mundo y nosotros seriamos borrados junto a él, muevo mi cabeza y observo a la pequeña ave que estaba en mi hombrera (¿Cómo entro?) era lo que pensaba ya que no había alguna ventana abierta o algún agujero ya que el castillo siempre lo cuidaba muy bien, así que se me hacía raro su pequeña presencia.

Con algo de dificultad levanto mi brazo, pareciera que llevara años sin usar mi cuerpo me pesaban los brazos, no sentía mis piernas, el pequeño dolor en mi ojos (aunque ya no está) el zumbido en mis oídos y la pequeña dificultad que tenía para respirar. Le ofrezco mi mano al ave, está entendiendo mis intenciones se posa en ella, al ponerla delante de mí esta no paraba de mirarme, tal vez estaba curiosa o algo.

Aunque tal parece que su curiosidad no duro mucho, ya que la pequeña ave alza el vuelo y sale por la entrada principal de la sala, la cual extrañamente estaba abierta, con esta en cuenta dirijo mi visto hacia los escalones.

-No esta-

Mi hermano que después de tantos años había vuelto para pasar los últimos respiros del mundo no está aquí, será que no llego a este lugar con nosotros o será que se habrá despertado antes y habrá salido del castillo, me cuesta creer esto último ya que él hubiera despertado antes porque no intento despertarnos a mi o a Azure (¿o sí lo hizo?).

Un suspiro cansado escapa de mí.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera le paso la idea de despertarnos por la cabeza, idiota-

Ya con menos dificultad levanto mi brazo izquierdo y le dio unos leves empujones a Azure para intentar levantarla, aunque me da un poco de pena ya que se ve tan tranquila dormida.

Mis "esfuerzos" rindieron frutos ya Azure lentamente abre los ojos aunque los cierra momentáneamente de nuevo (tal parece que ella también) me pregunto porque estos síntomas.

-Amo Arsenio…disculpe tal parece que me quede dormida-

Disculpándose Azure trata con gran dificultad ponerse de pie, pero en el intento pierde el equilibrio y se ve obligada a agarrarse del trono para no caerse.

-¿Estas bien?-

El leve tono de preocupación en mi voz tal parece que la puso feliz ya que una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Si amo, no se preocupe solo me tomare un segundo-

-…-

Con una gran cara de alivio azure toma asiento en el suelo.

-Mucho mejor, discúlpeme por alguna razón no siento mucho mis piernas-

El silencio aborda la sala, nunca fui muy hablador y tampoco muy social que se diga.

Observo detrás del trono.

El vitral de nuestra familia era iluminado por un gran rayo de luz que junto a la luz de los candelabros daban una gran escena.

-Este brillo…es calido-

Azure escucha con curiosidad mis palabras y su mirada viaja por la sala. Nota que mis palabras son ciertas ya que si aún estuviéramos en nuestro hogar por el vitral solo entraría una débil luz del marchito sol que adornaba nuestro mundo. En cambio ahora entraba un gran rayo de luz que dejaba en todo su esplendor en símbolo de nuestra familia y a diferencia de nuestro mundo esta luz era… Calida.

También otro detalle curioso era esa pequeña ave que estaba hace unos momentos con migo, en nuestro hogar por lo menos en sus últimos 70 años casi toda la vida había sido borrada de la tierra, solo las criaturas más fuertes aguantaron y se adaptaron al marchito mundo.

-(No estamos en nuestro hogar)-

Ese pensamiento tomo prioridad en mi mente.

-Azure-

Al escuchar que la llamo rápidamente se pone de pies, por un momento se tuvo que agarrar del trono por segunda vez por que amenazaba con perder el equilibrio de sus piernas nuevamente.

Azure con un pequeño esfuerzo Camina y se posiciona delante del trono donde se arrodilla.

-¡Si!-

-Quiero que revises todo el castillo y veas si todos desde los "guardianes" hasta las sirvientas estén bien si están dormidos despiértalos con cuidado-

-Oigo y obedezco-

Después de recibir mis órdenes, una extraña y deforme sombra aparece al lado de Azure, esta sombra poco a poco va tomando forma hasta que por fin adapta la forma de Azure la diferencia seria que esta seguía siendo una masa negra sin color alguno, solo que con su forma.

-Eh… para que usas tu [Doppelganger]-

Le hago esa pregunta a azure ya no entendía sus acciones, le dije que valla y despertara a todos y se asegurara que estuvieran bien, así que no creo que vaya a entrar en alguna pelea como para llamar a su [Doppelganger].

-Discúlpeme pero si todos en el castillo están como usted dice dormidos y yo soy la única despierta, si dejara mi posición como su guardián y me fuera dejándolo solo usted quedaría desprotegido de cualquier peligro-

-Ya…veo-

¡¿Peligro?! Pero si estamos dentro del castillo no entiendo, va mejor no le discuto.

Me levanto del trono, tal parece que ya casi todo mi cuerpo está recuperado, aunque aún sentía raro mi flujo de mana. Levanto mi brazo y extiendo mi mano y trato de usar mi magia, una pequeña llama aparece en ella.

Reviso una última vez, no hay dolor de cabeza o mareo, tal parece que solo se sentía rara sensación pero no me afectaba en más.

-Vamos-

Sin decir nada Azure se levanta y va en dirección a la puerta para salir de la sala para dar a acto las órdenes que le encomendé, mientras su [Doppelganger] se posiciona a mi lado preparándose para servirme de guardaespaldas.

Castillo Adastros Entrada.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que le di las ordenes a Azure y había decido salir del castillo para ver si encontraba alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. En el camino me había encontrado con algunas de las sirvientas que Azure había despertado, ellas estaban sentadas en el piso con una pequeña mueca de cansancio, pero al notar mi presencia un pequeño miedo les llego y estas rápidamente y con dificultad tratan de ponerse de pie.

-Oigan cálmense, entiendo que deben estar en mal estado así que no se esfuercen y descansen-

Mis palabras hicieron efecto ya que esa pequeña expresión de miedo que tenían se suaviza y el pequeño grupo de sirvientas vuelve a tomar asiento en el piso todas con una pequeña mueca de alivio.

-Discúlpenos es una vergüenza para nosotros recibirlo de esta manera amo Arsenio-

Las sirvientas agachan sus cabezas en forma de disculpa.

Supongo que el miedo que tenías era que me enojara y las regañara por no recibirme como se debe.

-No se preocupen por eso y descansen-

Eso en cierta manera me disgustaba un poco, yo no era ningún dictador y tirano de alguna manera, para mi cada habitante de este castillo era como un miembro de mi familia, claro unos más que otros, pero aun así, por lo menos en la servidumbre del castillo trabajan por así decirlo hasta el cansancio, incluso cuando trate de que tomaran un descanso ya sea dejando varios días sin limpiar el castillo y no limpiar los cuartos vacíos como el de mi hermano. Ellas se quejaban diciendo: "Por favor, no nos quite nuestro trabajo", "Queremos trabajar todo el día y toda la noche" y así sucesivamente.

Aunque ese problema había sido "resuelto" en cierta manera por mi hermano hace mucho tiempo, él había propuesto un nuevo tipo de trabajo para ellas; iban a servirle personalmente. Esta tarea implicaba permanecer al lado de mi hermano para atender todas sus necesidades y caprichos, y las sirvientas tenían que turnarse para llevar ese rol.

Esa oferta era tan tentadora, como la miel espolvoreada con azúcar, para las sirvientas, cuya mayor alegría en la vida era servir a los amos. Ellas aceptaron la orden sin pensarlo dos veces, diciéndose a sí mismas que "tenemos que cuidar de nosotras mismas y descansar bien el día anterior, para que podamos servir con todas nuestras fuerzas, cuando sea nuestro turno."

Aunque eso se acabó cuando mi hermano abandono el castillo, recuerdo que las sirvientas me habían dicho sobre servirme a mí de forma igual pero yo me negué a pesar de su insistencia, y eso trajo de regreso el trato de ''Esclavos'' que ellas tenían al limpiar.

Llegando a la entrada del castillo, pude sentir tres presencias a otro lado de ella, dos de ellas desconocidas y la otra pertenecía a una de las sirvientas del castillo que tal parece había salido para recibir a los "Invitados".

El doppelganger a mi lado abre la puerta.

-…-

No podía decir mucho ante la escena delante de mí.

Dos caballeros de brillantes armaduras de un color dorado y unas peculiares alas en sus espaldas se encontraban desmayados y atados en el suelo mientras la sirvienta los miraba con una gran cara de enojo.

-Mirra… ¿Que paso?-

La sirvienta al escuchar como pronuncio su nombre relaja su semblante y me mira.

-Amo Arsenio discúlpeme estos dos sacos de carne querían entrar sin permiso al sagrado castillo de la familia Adrastros, así que solo les di una lección-

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorre mi frente.

Era un poco brusco de su parte pero no se lo discutía, dirijo mi atención a los dos individuos.

-Amo Arsenio qué hacemos con estos dos-

-Eh…A quítales las amarras y llévalos dentro a la sala de estar del castillo y mantenlos vigilados pero no los lastimen (maten)-

La sirvienta no trata de ocultar su disgusto por dejar que los dos individuos entren a lo que para ella era un lugar sagrado, pero resignándose al final porque era una orden directa de su señor.

Veo como la sirvienta toma por las amarras a los caballeros, veo que hay leves gotas de sudor en su rostro.

-(lo sabía al igual que todas las demás ella está pasando por los mismos síntomas)-

Le doy la orden al [Doppelganger] de ayudarla a meter a los caballeros al castillo, aunque reacio a obedecer mis órdenes ya que se suponía que su trabajo era hacerla de mi guardaespaldas al final cedió.

Mi plan es que cuando despierten preguntarle a que casa o castillo sirven ya que sus armaduras no había algún símbolo o escudo que me dijera y también algo que me tenía curioso era sus alas.

En nuestro hogar que las únicas personas que tenían alas exceptuando a la raza heteromorfica, eran los ángeles y los arcontes, si eran de alguna de estas dos sería muy malo, aunque no había percibido ninguna magia o pode divino de esos dos, aun así era mejor prevenir.

No puedo evitar ver el cielo, hace tiempo que no veía un cielo tan despejado y lo mismo va para el bosque, paseo mi mirada por el bosque a mi alrededor, (ya entiendo por qué no anda por aquí) si fuera mi hermano yo también me quedaría viendo los alrededores, todo esta tan limpio, aunque en cierta manera tiene un aspecto lúgubre este bosque (¿por qué será?)

Escucho pasos a lo lejos del bosque (tal vez sea mi hermano) camino en dirección al sonido, no tenía intenciones de esperar al [Doppelganger] ya en si tener guardaespaldas era para mí molesto ya que casi no tenía tiempo para estar solo, hablo en serio, incluso cuando estoy en mi cuarto leyendo o simplemente durmiendo Azure siempre toma asiento en una silla que está en una de las esquinas de mi habitación "vigilando" ante algún peligro.

Llevo rato caminando a un paso lento ya que tenía la intención de apreciar el bosque, el sonido de los pasos hace ya unos momentos se había detenido, en cambio ahora escuchaba una peculiar respiración y tenía la sensación de que me estaban siguiendo ya desde hace un rato.

Llego a un pequeño claro adornado de unas peculiares flores azules, los últimos rayos del sol hacían su última escena dando a entrar a la fría noche (cuanto tiempo camine).

-Ya es hora de volver, de seguro Decreip ya está en el castillo-

Supongo que me tome mucho tiempo de seguro mi hermano ya está en el castillo.

Estaba listo para volver, aunque aún tenía ganas de quedarme en este pequeño claro, me atrevo a decir que incluso soy capaz de dormir aquí mismo, hacia un tiempo que no estaba rodeado de tanta naturaleza. Pero no me podía dar tal lujo no sé qué clase de criaturas rondan por aquí, lo que más me molestaría seria encontrarme con alguna clase de wyvern salvaje.

El movimiento de los arbustos cercanos me alerto, me concentro en todos los ángulos que llegan el ruido.

-Seis…no…siete-

Un conteo rápido con un viejo hechizo de detección el cual me permitía ver las "auras" de mis posibles enemigos. Saliendo lentamente de los arbustos a de los arboles siete figuras caninas hacen aparición, más exactamente eran siete lobos, aunque lo peculiar de estos es que estaban hechos de madera.

-Esto es nuevo-

Estaba un poco asombrado, aunque de verdad esperaba encontrarme con alguna cosa más grande, estos lobos de madera sí que me llenan de curiosidad, mi lado coleccionista y de domesticador estaban a flote, quería investigar estas criaturas. El brillo verdoso de sus ojos se concentraba violentamente en mí, es nostálgico hacía tiempo desde que algún depredador me veía como comida.

Veo que ya estaban listos para atacarme, los lobos de madera me habían rodeado evitando algún punto de escape y tal parece que iban a atacarme todos a la vez, Me gruñían con furia y de un momento a otro se abalanzaron contra mí rápidamente.

Una sonrisa engreída aparece en mi rostro, desenfundo rápidamente mi espada, concentrando mi mana en ella recitando el hechizo [Mundo En Llamas], las llamas aparecen desde arriba de la empuñadura cubriendo toda la hoja y de un rápido movimiento clavo la hoja al suelo.

Al momento de hacer contacto con el suelo una gran pared de llamas se extiende desde mi lugar y arrasa con todo el claro incluyendo a los lobos, los cuales ahora solo eran cenizas y madera quemada.

-Que lastima-

Sentía un poco de lastima, no por los lobos si no por el pequeño claro donde estoy, ahora solo era una zona quemada donde antes estaba el pasto y esas flores azules ahora eran solo cenizas (Supongo que ya no tengo razones para quedarme).

Enfundo mi espada, es bueno saber que mi magia aun funciona y aunque quería atrapar alguno de esos lobos de madera para intentar domesticarlo supongo que la flojera me gano más, por ahora solo quiero volver al castillo, comer algo y dormir.

Observo una vez más el joyero de diamantes en medio de la negrura de la noche.

Castillo Adastros Comedor

El sonido de los cubiertos rosando la porcelana inundaba el lugar, hace ya rato que había llegado al castillo y me había encontrado con mi hermano en el salón principal hablando con algunas de las sirvientas, nos saludamos y ambos acordamos que era hora de comer, de camino al comedor nos encontramos con Azure y luego de regañarme por dejar tirado al [Doppelganger] me informo que tal parece que todos los que se encontraban en el castillo al momento de la caída de nuestro "hogar" habían llegado con nosotros incluyendo a nuestros "guardianes" y tal parece que todos al momento de despertar tuvieron los mismos síntomas, y al igual que nosotros al rato desaparecieron (menos mal no fue nada grave) me permitía descansar mi mente, de verdad tenía miedo de a alguien del castillo le haya pasado algo.

\- Tienes algo… estas más callado… más de lo normal -

La voz de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos.

-No solo pensando un poco en nuestra situación-

-No te preocupes por eso hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo-

-Bueno mientras no estabas unos caballeros llegaron al castillo-

-Oh si cuando llegue me encontré con Mirra y me contó todo-

-Que hiciste después -

-Fui a ver a esos caballeros y hable un rato con ellos -

-¿Fueron hostiles? -

-No más bien parecían que tenían miedo-

-¿De ti? –

Me parece curioso que le hayan tenido miedo a Decreip en si él era más carismático que yo.

-No de mirra-

Eso lo explica.

-Como ellos me estaban hablando de una manera informal ella se enojó y les callo a insultos-

-Me imagino-

En mi cabeza llego una imagen de esos dos caballeros sentados de rodillas mientras están siendo regañados por Mirra y mi hermano tratando de ocultar su risa.

-Llegue a conseguir información de esos caballeros y llegue a un acuerdo con ellos-

-Mm…-

-Tal parece que estamos en un lugar llamado equestria como ves ya no estamos en nuestro mundo y tal parece que las personas con mayor poder son una tal princesa celestia y una tal luna-

-¿princesa?-

Si eran las figuras con mayor ya sea político y mágico me parece raro que lleven el título de princesa en ves del título de reyes en su caso reinas.

-Si a mí también me pareció extraño que usaran ese título, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, logre acordar de buena manera con esos caballeros que le transmitieran un mensaje a sus "princesas" para reunirnos con ellas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Curiosidad no más, aunque también si ellas son las gobernantes de aquí deben tener una biblioteca o algún lugar donde guarden información de este mundo-

-Que planeas-

Esa pregunta fue directa, mi hermano siempre fue de las personas que tienen uno o dos planes bajo la manga, aunque a mí me gustaba tratarlo como idiota (Algunas veces lo era).

-Mientras tú y yo nos reunimos con estas princesas mandare a una de mis guardianas a conseguir toda la información posible-

Después de eso el silencio reino por varios minutos el lugar, aunque yo no fuera muy conversador mi hermano normalmente tendría algo de lo que hablar, supongo que podría intentar esta ves yo iniciar una conversación.

-Salí a caminar un rato por el bosque-

Mi hermano mi miro extrañado y ladeo su cabeza a un lado, eso me irrito un poco (era tan raro que quisiera iniciar una conversación).

-A pesar del ambiente lúgubre que cubre el bosque el lugar en si es muy bello-

-Oh si hace tiempo que no veía un lugar así-

-Si…después de caminar llegue a un pequeño claro donde fui atacado por unos peculiares lobos de madera-

-¿Madera?-

-Si de madera, yo también me impresione primera vez que los veía y tú ¿ya los conocías? Aunque a pesar de tu reacción lo tomare como un no-

Sin duda alguna este mundo era curioso, y me sorprende que ni si quiera mi hermano que estuvo por cada extremo del mundo haya visto o leído sobre estas criaturas y eso que para mí quitando de lado su alimentación pensaba que esos lobos de madera podrían sobrevivir en el ambiente toxico de nuestro hogar.

-En efecto es la primera vez que escucho sobre esas criaturas…te causaron problemas-

-No acabe con ellas fácilmente-

-Ya veo…en mi caso cuando salí a caminar llegue a un rio donde fui atacado por una hidra-

-¿Hidra?, ¡Qué raro! ¿De qué clase? ¿Lernaeana?-

Eso sí me asombro hacia mucho que no veía o escuchaba de una hidra, recuerdo que yo había logrado domesticar una, pero esta murió por el aire toxico que inundo la tierra.

-No, no era de ninguna de las clases, en esta increíblemente su piel no era tan resistente como las que conocemos-

Esto despertaba más mi curiosidad.

-¿Regeneración?-

-no arranque dos de sus cabezas y ninguna creció-

Eso era raro ya que como decían varios libros las hidras al perder alguna de sus cabezas esta era remplazada por dos más. Aunque pensándolo bien podría haber sido simplemente una hidra de clase normal a estas al cortar alguna de sus cabezas igual que a las otras les crecían dos más, pero a diferencia de la hidra lernaeana que le crecen casi de inmediato a una hidra de clase normal le tarda alrededor de dos o tres días dependiendo de la edad de la hidra, pero eso aún no explicaba su poca resistencia en su piel.

-Oh sin duda este mundo tiene muchas cosas para ver, deberíamos ponernos a investigar-

-Concuerdo aunque si esas princesas aceptan reunirse de buena manera con nosotros espero conseguir buena información, aunque ahora que lo pienso supongo que si nada sale mal, podríamos pedirles a ellas mismas que nos compartan información-

-En si es buena idea, pero ten en cuenta que lo más probable es que traten de ocultarnos algunas cosas-

-Si tienes razón, supongo que el robo sigue siendo buena idea-

-si una buena idea, increíble que saliera de ti-

-¡Disculpa!-

-Olvídalo… a todo quería preguntarte (tengo que sacarme esta duda de la cabeza) tú fuiste el primero el despertar no-

-Si-

-Por qué no intestaste despertar a Azure o a mí-

-Mm… no se me había pasado la idea por la cabeza jeje-

-(Idiota) Ya veo-

-Bueno ahora te pregunto, por qué no trajiste a uno de esos lobos de madera, se lo mucho que te gusta domesticar bestias salvajes-

-Flojera… y tú por que no trajiste el cadáver de la hidra para estudiarlo y sacar materiales de ella-

-Flojera-

De nuevo el silencio llena el lugar, Decreip y yo soltamos unas pequeñas risas por lo acontecido, siempre se me olvidaba que parecido que somos en algunas cosas. Ya terminado de comer una sirvienta viene y recoge los platos y vasos de la mesa, se despide con una reverencia y se va en dirección a la cocina.

-Bueno Arsenio ha sido un día muy curioso, vamos que va a pasar mañana-

El tono con el que lo dice tan despreocupado en si es un poco contagioso.

-Está bien, solo no hagas alguna idiotez cuando salgas del castillo-

-Claro, mañana veré si puedo encontrar algún pueblo, hoy no encontré ninguno por que no use [Volar] pero mañana me dedicare a surcar los cielos-

-Hasta mañana-

-Es bueno estar de regreso-

Escucho débilmente las palabras de mi hermano.

Termino mi conversación con Decreip y me dirijo a mi cuarto, la caminata en si no es larga y en el camino veo como las sirvientas se empeñan en limpiar el lugar que curiosamente estaba un poco lleno de polvo, eso era raro ya que las sirvientas siempre han mantenido limpio el lugar.

-(Ahora que recuerdo, porque nunca puse más mayordomos, supongo que la manía de las sirvientas era de mi hermano y no quería arruinarlo)-

Llego a mi cuarto que extrañamente estaba limpio, parece que la prioridad de las sirvientas fue limpiar primero mi habitación, de seguro hicieron lo mismo con la de mi hermano.

Aunque cualquiera diría que este cuarto le daría envidia a cualquier noble yo lo veía como un cuarto normal, una cama, un escritorio, un armario y un baño en si nada para destacar (al menos para mí) si acaso diría que la bandera con el símbolo de nuestra familia en la pared o la gran variedad de cuadros que tenía.

Después de despojarme de mi armadura y ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir me tiro hacia la cama, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro oculto entre las almohadas.

-Nunca pensé que ansiaría el mañana-

Y era verdad, si bien cuando dormía en nuestro "hogar" mi deseo era que nunca llegara el mañana, así no tendría que ver como se deteriora el mundo o como los que alguna vez consideraba amigos morían por las constantes enfermedades que azotaban el mundo… pero ahora, todo era tranquilo aunque no conocía para nada este mundo, me daba una sensación de paz y me reconfortaba estar en un ambiente tan limpio, espero a nuestros sirvientes también les guste.

-(Me pesan los parpados… mejor me voy a dormir de una vez.)-

POV Decreip

Estaba caminando a un paso lento hacia mi habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí y ya que no está eso de que se va a acabar el mundo quiero echarle un buen ojo al lugar, pero no podía decir mucho el castillo en si no ha cambiado casi nada. Llego a la entrada de mi habitación.

-Uh…-

Al entrar me sorprendí un poco… todo esta tal cual como lo deje, increíblemente la única diferencia obvia es que estaba limpio a pesar de que me fui.

-(por tanto tiempo mantuvieron el lugar limpio esperando mi regreso.)-

Eso me reconfortaba en cierta manera, que a pesar de tantos años desde que decidí abandonar el castillo, que después de tanto tiempo sin hacer intento alguno por comunicarme con mi hermano…Aun tenían las puertas abiertas para mí.

-Eh…después tengo darles alguna recompensa a la sirvientas por mantener esto limpio-

Recorro el cuarto, de verdad no ha cambiado nada incluso en la pequeña librería que tengo están los mismos libros de magia que había terminado de leer en esos tiempos. Abro el armario toma mi ropa está aquí lavada y bien ordenada (se nota el esfuerzo) Me quito mi traje y solo me dejo los pantalones (tengo flojera de cambiarme) me lanzo hacia mi cama y cierro mis ojos.

-A había olvidado como es dormir en una cama de alta clase-

Hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama de esta calidad, en el tiempo que estuve fuera podría decirse que estuve como un nómada, no me quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y más de una vez me toco dormir en cuevas u hospedajes baratos, mayormente por que no quería llamar la atención.

-Aunque…su cama también era cómoda-

Un pequeño recuerdo invade mi mente, una simple pero cómoda cama y una pequeña figura comparada a la mía estaba recostada a mi lado.

-Aunque me dolía mucho cuando me pegaba con su cola-

Me quedo dormido con una sonrisa.

El ambiente lúgubre, la cama rota, las sabanas rasgadas, el muro destruido, y solo una figura encima de lo que podría llamarse "cama"

* * *

Sueño de Decreip.

El brillo rojizo de las llamas adornaba el destruido pueblo.

El olor a cadáveres incinerados inundaba mi nariz.

Los gritos de la gente, mujeres, hombres, niños y el débil grito de algunos ancianos abordaban mis oídos.

Y yo estaba en medio de todo.

Dos cadáveres delante de mí.

Mis puños cerrados cargados con mana hacían sangran mis manos.

Una pared de llamas me rodea.

El brillo rojizo intenso de esos crueles ojos me observa.

El ataque inminente.

Sus fauces a solo poco de tragarme.

Y solo un puño con todo mi XXXXX.

* * *

Ahora estoy en el comedor del castillo

Estoy sentado junto(Sxxxo) a mi hermano unos de esos días que pasábamos juntos.

Él está en el otro extremo de la mesa en una delicada(Rxxx) silla de madera.

La gran iluminación(Oxxxxxxxx) que daba del candelabro del comedor daba un ambiente relajante.

Estoy feliz(Txxxxx) de pasar esos días con(Sxx) el.

Al igual que cuando estábamos con madre.

* * *

 **Y aquí el final :V bien perron no?.**

 **Ya en serio se que no es perfecto pero me vale así :V. Nos vemos en otro siglo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holap aquí esta el cap 3 y como diré disculpa ante cualquier error y esas cosas.

* * *

Liberándome de las ataduras de la gravedad, vuelo hasta el basto cielo, continúe aumentado mi velocidad, elevándome en linea recta, el viento golpeaba mi rostro, el olor a aire limpio invadía mi nariz y la cálida luz del sol golpeaba todo mi ser, estaba disfrutando del aire libre. Ya que no podía experimentar esto en mi mundo, era refrescante para mí, esta "actividad" al aire libre me recordaban al sentimiento de aventura que sentía ante lo desconocido.

Tal vez… si solo yo hubiera sido traído a este mundo en lugar de todo el castillo, probablemente viajaría por todo el mundo.

Yo podría escalar montañas y caminar hasta lo profundo de los océanos usando sólo mis piernas. De ese modo disfrutaría de los paisajes desconocidos de este mundo.

Pero… los tesoros dejados atrás por mi familia que antes y aun después de tanto tiempo me servían como leales súbditos.

Siento que debo aceptar mi rol como uno de sus señores como pago a su lealtad… y más que todo… eran mi familia.

Desaceleró desde la altura donde me encontraba podía ver a la perfección este gran bosque. Estaba sin palabras... No, ver este mundo me dejó sin palabras.

No puedo evitar suspirar.

-Hermoso…No, demasiado hermoso para ponerlo en palabras…No tengo idea de qué tipo de cara pondría ella si viera esto…-

Una mujer cálida y amable que amaba el cielo nocturno.

No, lo que amaba ella era la naturaleza. Amaba la naturaleza aunque había sido contaminada y desaparecía. Ella…que quería admirar un paisaje que ya no existía en la realidad.

Si viera un mundo sin contaminación en el aire, agua o tierra.

Para una amante de la naturaleza como ella, era especialmente emocionante cuando los temas de conversación tocaban la naturaleza. Casi al punto de mostrar un entusiasmo excesivo. Si viera este mundo, no podría decir que tan emocionada estaría, o que tan profunda y apasionada sería la discusión.

Realmente quería oír el profundo conocimiento de mi antigua amiga.

A quien echaba mucho de menos… me volví ligeramente a un lado.

Por supuesto no había nadie junto a mí….era imposible.

Me quedo mirando el horizonte donde la tierra se conectaba con el cielo.

-¡Un pueblo!-

Dado por unos de los extremos del bosque estaba un pequeño y humilde pueblo, lo único que destaca era el gran castillo que parecía estar hecho de cristal, que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño pueblo.

Observo los alrededores con mí mirada una vez más. A la lejanía también divise lo que para mí parecía una gran ciudadela (o capital, no recuerdo) que parecía estar suspendida en una montaña y también cerca del pueblo una granja que ocupaba una grandes hectáreas de terreno, me parecía raro ya que mayormente logre ver que casi todos (por no decir todos) los árboles que crecían en los bastos terrenos eran manzanos.

-Bien aterrizare cerca de los bordes del bosque para explorar el pueblo-

Mi razón para hacerlo de esta manera, era que no quería llamar la atención, mantener un perfil bajo para no destacar.

También aprovechando la oportunidad iré a ver quién rige sobre ese castillo. Recojo un poco la manga derecha de mi chaqueta para observar mi mano en la cual en dos dedos se encontraban, dos anillos de apariencia lujosa.

La función de estos anillos era dar información falsa y ayudarme a pasar desapercibido a cualquier enemigo ya que uno se encargaba de ocultar mi poder mágico ya que lo más seguro es que deba haber por lo menos una persona que pueda sentir el poder mágico de otros y el otro anillo anulaba cualquier hechizo o reliquia de vigilancia.

Precauciones que me vi obligado a tomar por parte de mi hermano, ya que decía que los principales seres que viven aquí podrían o ser ángeles o arcontes, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había sentido alguna presencia divina.

Mejor prevenir.

Con gran velocidad llego a los límites del bosque y aterrizo sobre el pasto.

Noto que un poco a mi derecha está un sendero que conecta el bosque con un pequeño puente que conectaba al pueblo. Al acercarme al sendero lo observo con atención.

-tiene muchas marcas de animales o tal vez alguna clase de criatura -

El camino de fina tierra no estaba en perfecto estado, pero se nota que muy pocas veces ha sido usado, por lo menos si habláramos de carruajes y esas cosas, parecía más que fue usado por animales de diferentes tamaños.

Da a pensar que tal vez este era ataco por monstruos, no lo veo raro ya que en nuestro mundo era normal que los pueblos sean atacados, aunque normalmente eran goblins o estirges de los que más se escuchaba que atacaban lugares poblados. Pero si es así me parece raro que no hayan construido algún muro o cualquier otra cosa como una barrera mágica para evitar que entren al pueblo.

Dejando de un lado eso, observo el pueblo… mi mirada se concentra en el gran castillo. Estaba un poco preocupado, he tenido malas experiencias con la realeza… espero que este no sea el caso.

Ahogo un suspiro de cansancio y entro al pueblo.

Afueras del Castillo Adastros. Arsenio

Hacía ya hace un rato que mi hermano había salido a explorar (como se debe) el bosque, mientras tanto yo me encargaba con varias de las sirvientas en ocultar el castillo, ya que resaltaba mucho, me preguntaba por qué no habrán aparecido esos dos caballeros antes, el castillo superaba en cierta medida la altura de los grandes árboles de este bosque, cualquiera podría notarlo a la lejanía.

Esa preocupación llego a mí cuando en la mañana por parte de Azure me informo, que uno de los guardianes del castillo, tal parece había despertado mucho antes que nosotros, y hay nos enteramos que el castillo había llegado a este mundo hace alrededor de una semana.

No hace falta decir que eso me había asombrado y despertado más dudas, y la principal.

¿Por qué ahora?

Simplemente no entendía, "el" aunque había despertado no podía salir de su sala, eso había sido de mi parte, quería estar solo… pero ellos insistían en estar detrás de mí, así que con ayuda de uno de los pergaminos olvidados de mi hermano, los encerré en una sala subterránea del castillo donde no podían salir a menos que yo lo ordenara o retirara el hechizo.

Si ellos hubieran venido antes, hubieran podido llevarse todo lo de valor del castillo incluso… creo que hasta nos podrían haber capturado… no entiendo.

-¿Qué cambio…?-

Dejando de lado ese malestar empiezo mi trabajo. Yo me encargaba de invocar con la ayuda de unos pergaminos de magia de mi hermano y un anillo que me ayudaba con el uso de magia.

Yo no era tan hábil en la magia como mi hermano, cualquiera podría decir que me especializo mejor en "piromancia" todo hechizo que tenga que ver con fuego (donde sí puedo decir que supero a mi hermano) y también en nigromancia (aquí no tanto).

Recito el hechizo.

-Con mi sangre… gran madre del bosque dame permiso para invocar a tus leales retoños-

De mi palma caen tres gotas de sangre que caen en el pergamino, el delicado pergamino, completamente extendido en el piso comienza a tener un brillo verdoso y le comienzan a salir raíces que empezaron a perforar en la tierra, de las raíces que estaban expandiéndose a mi alrededor empiezan a brotar Lirios. Del centro de las flores de repente despiden una luz que me obliga a cerrar mis ojos.

Cuando ciento que se disipo el brillo abro mis ojos… orgullosamente observo los resultados.

Ante mi estaban un pequeño grupo de ents y dríadas.

Los Ent son guardianes del bosque, híbrido entre hombre y árbol.

Sus brazos están formados por ramas y sus pies encajan como un tronco de árbol. Tienen también largas hojas que cambian de color durante el invierno, aunque rara vez se caen. Miden ent metros. Su piel es una gruesa corteza marrón que lo hace casi indistinguible de los árboles.

Los más destacables de estas criaturas es que son seres inteligentes que hablan varios lenguajes aparte del suyo y tienen otras habilidades como de la de "animar" a los arboles cercanos y mantenerlos bajo su control.

Conozco bien que los ent no son criaturas agresivas, normalmente tienen un carácter amigable y tranquilo sobre todo con los animales que habiten el bosque, pero aun así sé que harán bien su trabajo no permitir que lleguen a castillo.

Ahora, las dríadas son conocidas como duendes de los árboles con una forma femenina, son muy solitarias y de gran belleza. Físicamente sus rasgos son muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violeta o verde oscuro y su cabello y piel cambian de color según la estación. (Se nota que estamos en primavera ya que el pelo y su piel esta de un tono rojizo) De esta forma pueden camuflarse entre el bosque sin que se las vea.

También aparte de su gran habilidad para el crecimiento y control de la fauna. Las dríadas al igual que los ent hablan varias lenguas y su gran inteligencia les permite comunicarse con casi todos los seres del bosque, además, hablan el lenguaje musical y el de las plantas.

No son nada agresivas y, sólo si son atacadas, hechizan a sus asaltantes para defenderse. El hechizo de una dríada tiene un gran poder y sólo los humanos o seres con gran resistencia a la magia pueden evitar caer hechizados.

Las dríadas tienen absoluto control sobre a los árboles al que estén ligada, por lo que son capaces de provocar que sus ramas florezcan aunque no sea la temporada, que aparezcan nuevas plantas alrededor del árbol e, incluso, pueden provocar un crecimiento de hierba repentino que haga tropezar a los intrusos.

Cualquiera diría que no es la gran cosa esta "vigilancia" pero a mi parecer era suficiente (Por ahora) después de todo mi objetivo era mayormente "espantar" no "matar" (por ahora también) y también que con ayuda de las sirvientas pondremos algunas ilusiones en la zona.

Establezco la zona de vigilancia para los ent y las dríadas, y estos sin rechistar ni duda acatan mis ordene, las dríadas buscan arboles cercanos para vincularse y los ent se dispersan un poco más alejado del castillo.

-Amo Arsenio, el campo de ilusiones está lista-

La sirvienta con un notorio orgullo en su voz me avisa que la tarea que les encomendé había sido completada sin fallos.

-Buen Trabajo-

Esta tarea era un dolor de cabeza, en nuestro mundo no tenía que tomar tantas precauciones.

Pueblo desconocido. Decreip

Llevo un rato caminando por este pueblo… y bueno…. En realidad no tengo nada malo que decir este pueblo como dije se me muy humilde y pintoresco (aunque poco masculino a mi parecer), las personas pasan con tranquilidad, las risas de los niños jugando me llega a los oídos… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un pueblo tan alegre, aunque me tenía nervioso es que algunas de estas personas al igual que esos caballeros tenían alas, pero no sentía ninguna magia viniendo de ellos, en cambio había una que otra persona a las que podía ver su aura mágica, si los calificaba con alguien de mi mundo esas personas eran más hábiles que los magos de mi mundo, aunque igual que allá unos tenían un aura superior a otros.

También que note que la mayoría (mas las mujeres que los hombres) usaban prendas que dejaban, al descubierto sus hombros donde cada uno tenían diferentes marcas.

-Que moda tan peculiar-

Me tenía curioso esas marcas, sobre todo también quería saber si los que usaban prendas que los tapaban, también las tenían.

Creo que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia (se tardaron), estaba en lo que parecía el centro del pueblo y desde hace rato que las miradas se empezaron a fijar en mí.

Solo los ignore ya que no tenía pinta de que fueran a pasar de ahí. Ahora déjenme decirles que este pueblo quitando el ambiente alegre, tenía muchas similitudes con los de mi mundo exceptuando que lo único que no he encontrado ha sido alguna iglesia o templo, tal parece que aquí no están muy al pendiente de las religiones. Oh y también hace un rato había pasado lo que creo que era un local de dulces con forma de pastel… curioso diseño a mi parecer.

¡Por Fin!

Pensé que nunca llegaría, estoy delante del castillo, en el camino las miradas aunque se habían calmado algunos seguían observándome como si fuera un bicho raro, si acaso en el camino una niña que no estaba prestando atención por donde iba había chocado con migo, pero por la diferencia de tamaño ella termino cayendo y como buen ciudadano que soy la ayude a levantarse, en cambio ella sin decir gracias ni nada solo pregunto.

-eres alto-

No me sentía ofendido por eso, todos en mi familia son altos, en realidad yo no mido tanto claro ejemplo era mi hermano pryce el media alrededor de dos ochenta, en mi caso yo mido dos con diez y Arsenio mide uno noventa. Lo que me enojo un poco fue que en el momento que le iba a hablar, ella simplemente ya se había ido, ¡Ósea ni un gracias o disculpe por chocar con usted! Si no que habla de mi altura y a fin de cuentas me deja con la palabra al aire.

Ba… mejor dejémoslo, ya estoy en la entrada y toco la gran puerta.

-¡Momento!-

Uno una voz, se hace notar desde el otro lado de la puerta, y tal parece que tiene los modales para no dejar al alguien esperando ya que no pasa mucho tiempo cuando escucho el sonido de la gran puerta abriéndose, estaba que me mataba la curiosidad y un poco de nervios, quería ver qué clase de gobernante era el que a mi parecer guía este pueblo y tiene este raro castillo.

-Si… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

Por un momento me quede sin palabras… la razón era la peculiar criatura que tenía delante de mí. Era, en lo que va mi conocimiento un joven dragonoide pero no conozco la especie de dragón a la que pertenecerá, sus escamas de un color morado que a plena vista se veían que portaban una gran resistencia, lo extraño de él quitando de lado la extraña ropa que llevaba, eran sus púas verdosas que iban desde su larga cola hasta su cabeza que era donde estaban un poco más largas cayendo hacia atrás dando una apariencia a dientes de sierra. No puedo decir si también las tenía es su espalda ya que las prendas que llevaba las cubrían (digo yo).

La razón de mi asombro era que los dragonoides en mi mundo eran reacios a estar cerca de humanos, eran conocido muchos los casos de pueblos destruidos por estas extrañas criaturas. En mi vida… solo había visto a un dragonoide y era un mestizo. Tener a uno de sangre pura frente a mí en este castillo y que este pueblo este intacto me da a entender que tal vez el que gobierna este castillo tiene un gran poder ya que los dragonoides son conocidos por sus grandes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo sé por experiencia, ya que yo tuve la buena (mala) suerte de que el mestizo con el que me encontré me había retado a un combate a mano limpia… y bueno…perdí.

Aunque todo esto es basándome en los conocimientos de mi mundo, bien aquí puede ser diferente.

-Eh… perdón está el señor de este castillo-

-¿Señor?-

De alguna forma parece que no entendió mi pregunta, supongo que no elegí bien las palabras… creo.

-Si el gobernante de aquí-

Esta vez fui un poco más específico.

-Oh Ya entiendo, entre por favor ya la llamare-

Aceptando su solicitud entro al castillo.

Castillo de la Armonía Salón Principal.

La sala principal, bien puedo decir que exceptuando la sala del trono de nuestro castillo, esta era… increíble.

Los grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la cálida luz del sol, resaltaban la gran mesa redonda echa de cristal, me llamo la atención aparte de los seis tronos cada uno con marca diferente en lo alto del espaldar, era la peculiar imagen que esta mesa cargaba encima, a mi parecer era una peculiar magia que mostraba casi todas las fronteras de este reino, quien haya echo ese hechizo era un mago muy hábil ya que la imagen era muy vivida, sentía que poner la mano encima podría aparecer en alguna parte de estas tierras.

El joven dragonoide de nombre spike fue a buscar a la dueña del castillo, en el camino hacia acá él y yo mantuvimos una grata conversación, es un chico simpático nos llevamos muy bien casi de inmediato. El me explico que la que "gobierna" en este pueblo es la princesa de la amistad Twilight sparkle.

Al principio partí en risas al escuchar ese título, no tenía problemas en que sea una princesa en vez de un rey que honestamente es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero… ¡dios!, de la amistad.

Aunque parece que a spike no le agrado que riera en burla, pero sin llegar a la violencia o insultos, de buena manera me explico la "magia" (jajaja) de la amistad, y si es verdad lo poco que me contó me dio a pensar que en cierta manera debería reconocer (jamás) esta peculiar "magia".

Me quedo observando lo que parecía la raíz de un gran árbol de roble, las raíces del roble estaban adornadas cada una con una gema diferente que junto a al brillo que entraba por las ventaban adornaban con un brillo arcoíris la sala.

-Me recuerda a la sala del trono en el castillo-

Eso debía admitirlo el tenue brillo arcoíris de los candelabros del castillo no se comparaban con esto.

El sonido de una puerta abriendo llama mi atención. Dirijo mi mirada al origen del sonido… me quede enmudecido.

Una mujer se encontraba allí,sus ojos de un tierno color violeta y su cabello que le llegaba más debajo de sus hombros de un color zafiro azulado , con una franja violeta y Rosa . Sus rasgos perfectos eran más hermosos que los de cualquier plebeya que haya visto, más hermosos que los de cualquiera mujer que había visto antes.

Sus ropas eran hermosas también. Su vestido de violeta que dejaba abierta su espalda era acentuado por las ornamentas doradas que adornaban su cuello,Los brazos cubiertos por guantes de seda mientras que la parte inferior de su vestido estaba cubierta con lo que parecían ser alas de plumas. Su reflejo en las luces mágicas del techo hacía parecer como si estuviera brillando.

Sumado a las grandes alas de plumaje morado le daba sin duda una belleza angelical.

Me atrevo a decir que era más hermosa que "Ella".

También note que ella al igual que muchos tenía esas peculiares marcas en sus hombros.

-Disculpe mi tardanza soy Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad, puedo saber por qué ocupa mi presencia-

Su voz iba con su apariencia, delicada y amable pero con un tono de madurez correcto para un gobernante.

-…-

Me quedo callado. No había pensado que hacer en este momento, ahora que lo veo ni si quiera tengo un tema que discutir. Por qué fue que vine (piensa idiota).

-V…vengo del bosque cercano a este pueblo, en camino hacia acá pude divisar este castillo, así quería conocer quién era el dueño-

-¿Bosque?...Oh el bosque everfree-

Everfree un curioso pero a la vez ideal nombre para un bosque. Ahora aprovechando supongo que resolveré algunas de las dudas que tengo.

-Discúlpeme se me olvido presentarme mi nombre es Cro… Decreip es un placer-

Dude por un momento, tenía planeado decirle mi verdadero nombre pero perdí el valor de hacerlo…. sentía que lo hacía algo iba a pasar

-No se disculpe es un placer-

-Gracias princesa… si me permite quisiera preguntarle unas cosas-

-No hay problema pregunte sin miedo-

Me dio esa respuesta con una bella sonrisa adornado su hermoso rostro.

-Gracias de todas formas no serán muchas. Primero quería preguntarle si la presencia del castillo que gobernamos mi hermano y yo no le ha traído molestia alguna-

-Se refiere a ese que apareció de la nada-

Solo asentí en respuesta, esta era una de las dudas principales que teníamos mi hermano y yo después de enterarnos del el tiempo que originalmente habíamos llegado.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta… no, su presencia como la de si castillo no es molesta pero si inesperada… y viendo que usted se apareció aquí justo hoy me da entender algunas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas? Si me permite saber-

Los nervios me invadieron, de qué clase de cosa hablara, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo desde que desperté y menos Arsenio. ¡Sera por la hidra! Deje su cadáver en el lago así que no es raro que alguien la haya encontrado.

No eso no es, bien la hidra me ataco fue ayer, fue muy poco tiempo para que la encontraran, si no es eso entonces que.

-Justo ayer dos fuentes poderosas de magia aparecieron en la misma zona donde se encuentra su castillo-

Ah era eso, supongo que es correcto justo ayer fue que despertamos y por lo menos de mi parte no me moleste en esconder mi presencia cuando use mi magia contra la hidra y si tengo bien entendido tampoco mi hermano contra esos lobos.

-Mis perdones si llegamos a alterarlos, la cosa fue que mi hermano y yo fuimos atacados por criaturas en ese bosque y nos vimos en la obligación de defendernos con magia-

Parece que mis palabras no la convencen mucho, me observa fijamente con extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Disculpe que desconfié de usted y que suene algo grosera… pero usted no parece un lanzador mágico-

-¿Hm? Y ¿Por qué dice eso?-

-No puedo detectar cualquier poder mágico de su cuerpo-

-Oh [Detección Mágica] mis disculpas entonces-

Remangando un poco mi chaqueta le mostré mi mano, extiendo mis dedos para mostrar los dos anillos que llevaba. Me quito uno de los dos más exactamente el que oculta mi poder mágico.

-¡Ugh!-

Me preocupo repentinamente la princesa cubre su boca con una de sus manos y la otra se aferra fuertemente a su estómago, pareciera que fuera a vomitar, rápidamente me pongo el anillo.

-¡¿Princesa Esta Bien?!-

-Si…disculpe-

P.O.V Twilight

Miedo… era lo que sentía…en el momento en el que se empezó a quitar el anillo el aire se volvió pesado y costaba respirar. Al momento en el que el anillo por fin abandono su dedo, yo aún tenía mi magia activa para ver si poseía algún indicio de magia. Un error grave.

-¡Ugh!-

Tuve que retener las ganas de vomitar.

(¡Su fuerza está a un nivel completamente distinto! ¡Incluso la palabra monstruo no puede describirlo!)

No sabía que hacer la presión era mucha, mis piernas por mucho que pidieran que huyera de este hombre no podían moverse.

No podía resistir la combinación de terror y estrés causado por ver el enorme poder mágico que lo rodeaba. ¡No hay manera! ¡Ninguna manera! Incluso si aún tuviera los elementos de la armonía no sería suficiente.

-¡Princesa Esta Bien!?-

Su voz demostraba preocupación, volvió a poner el anillo en su dedo, el aire vuelve a la normalidad y el sentimiento de terror abandona mi cuerpo, aunque las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza se quedaron.

Con la tensión en el aire liberada ya no sabía cómo dirigirme a él, sentía que si no elegía bien mis palabras todo el castillo junto al pueblo y sus ciudadanos serian arrasados por este hombre.

P.O.V Decreip

Creo que fue mala idea lo del anillo. Ella está evitando mirarme a los ojos y sus manos no dejan de temblar, ya tenía una idea del límite de su poder mágico, fue lo primero que note al momento en el que entro, el poder mágico de esta princesa superaba en gran medida a todos en este pueblo.

Pero aun así los viejos reyes de mi mundo seguían siendo más poderosos. Por eso pensé que ella al igual que yo ocultaba de alguna manera todo su poder, pero tomando en cuenta su reacción creo que no.

Yo simplemente le mostré parte de mi poder, mi intención no era maliciosa, solo era para alardear. No pensé que esto fuera a pasar.

-Discúlpeme princesa… no fue mi intención asustarla-

Con gran arrepentimiento en mi voz, mi disculpo arrodillándome en el suelo agachando la cabeza. Estaba de verdad arrepentido desde pequeño mi madre me había enseñado que las mujeres son delicadas y yo mismo a través de los años aprendí que es horrible que te miren con miedo.

-N…no se disculpe-

Ella no dice más. Aunque el temblor en sus manos se detuvo ella seguía sin mirarme a los ojos, supongo que debo hacer algo para mejorar el ambiente. Mi visión recorre el cuarto tratando de buscar alguna excusa para una conversación, mi visión se fija en los seis tronos.

Si fueran sillas normales y levemente decoradas no hubiera nada de malo, pero se veía que cada uno de los tronos era importante.

-Princesa… si me permite preguntar, ¿Por qué hay seis tronos aquí? No se supone que usted es la que gobierna aquí-

Tras mi pregunta ella mueve su cabeza para observar a los nombrados, sus ojos al igual que su semblante dejan de transmitir el miedo de hace un momento… ahora solo mostraban… tristeza

-Es… una curiosa historia, porque no… tomamos haciendo y te la cuento-

Ella me invita a tomar y yo acepto con gusto.

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca al contar, podía notar las diferentes emociones que le llegaban al recordar esos momentos, nostalgia, alegría, tristeza… soledad.

Escuche con atención todas sus palabras, tal parece que los otros cinco tronos en esta sala le pertenecían a sus amigas, pude notar que la manera como me relataba de sus amigas, eran muy importantes para ella. Aunque puedo decir que lo mejor de todo era que la tristeza que irradiaba hace un momento se había ido, ahora ella suelta pequeñas risas mientras me cuenta historias de los días que paso con sus amigas.

Recordar esos días tal parece que la ponen muy alegre, ya que parece que olvido que yo solo era un desconocido que toco la puerta de su castillo. Pero la forma en la que me hablaba… pareciera que llevamos años conociéndonos.

-¿Qué paso con ellas?-

Mi repentina pregunta parece que no fue bien recibida ya que su rostro se torna de nuevo en una mueca de tristeza. Pero rápidamente se recompone.

-Paso…lo que tenía que pasar…a diferencia de mí a todas ellas les llegó su hora-

Entendía muy bien esas palabras…

-¿Hace cuánto fue?-

-Alrededor de doscientos años atrás… todas ellas tuvieron vidas plenas incluso todas llegaron a formaron sus propias familias… pero como es obvio al final el tiempo reclamo lo suyo…-

Un enemigo que no muchos pueden superar el "tiempo".

-pero aun así tengo esto-

Ella con ayuda de su magia hace aparecer en sus manos un cofre de cristal. Al abrirlo su contenido eran cinco collares dorados cada uno con una gema de diferente color y forma incrustada en el centro, me parecían algo peculiares una de ellas tenia forma de manzana y otra de un rayo había una que no sabía que era, era como un ovalo o circulo con un pequeño "hilo" (creo) debajo de este.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ella dijo algo sobre unos Elementos de la armonía. ¿Serán estos?

-Aunque no son los reales… de todas formas, no es que se trate de que sean reales o falsos, ¡este es indudablemente el símbolo de nuestra amistad!-

Ella recito esas palabras con una gran sonrisa y con gran orgullo y felicidad en su voz. Influenciado por el ambiente sonrió con ella. Sus sentimientos hacia esos collares eran los mismos que los míos hacia mi collar que simbolizaba a mi familia.

-…..Su amistad fue muy profunda. ¿Son todos los de la realeza como usted?-

-Eso es muy difícil de contestar y lo sabes… aunque si de realeza se habla mi mentora y su hermana son así-

-¡Oh! Quisiera conocerlas para ver si son ciertas sus palabras princesa-

-Mm… Decreip alguna vez has tenido amigos así en el pasado-

Tal parece que esta me agarro mucha confianza, aunque me gusta que no me dijera señor o alguna cosa así.

No se cómo responder a su pregunta, pero no creo necesitar una extraña excusa para evadir su pregunta.

-no éramos realmente….amigos-

Los recuerdos de mis antiguos "camaradas" invadieron mi mente, mi tono de voz se volvió pesado, ellos eran a los que extrañaba más.

Parece que sintió que no quería hablar del tema, ya que no me presiono para que hablara, el lugar se tornó silencioso.

Estaba tan silencioso que parecía que éramos los únicos en el mundo, levanto mi cabeza lentamente y miro el brillo de las gemas que adornaban las raíces del roble.

No puedo creer que vaya a contar esto….

-Cuando era niño… un extraño hombre me salvo la vida, vestía con túnica completamente negra y portaba una espada en su cintura. El me presento a otros niños, incluyéndome éramos tres, poco tiempo después se nos unieron dos más, eran débiles…. Justo como yo en un comienzo.-

-Oh…-

-Eran unas personas excelentes...Irreemplazables…buenos amigos. Vivimos innumerables aventuras juntos, todavía no puedo olvidar esos días.-

Gracias a ellos había aprendido lo que eran los amigos. Ellos eran los perfectos compañeros siempre dispuestos a brindarme una mano. Mientras más éramos, experimentamos una emocionante vida yendo a través de viento y marea.

-¿Qué les paso?...-

-…-

Aunque había omitido a mi hermano en este relato todo lo demás era verdadero y esta vez no iba a responder a su pregunta… ya había soltado mucho…no le puedo dar tanta confianza.

Un viejo recuerdo….

 _Recuerdo._

 _Las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo de un color pálido, esto era por las nubes de lluvia._

 _Las nubes grises cubrían todo el reino, las nubes no mostraban signos de disminuir, incluso si esperaban todo el día._

 _El sonido de los movimientos de las personas no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar fue sustituido por el escaso número de personas que se desplazaban sobre el lugar, con cuidado de no resbalarse por la superficie cubierta de agua._

 _En un estrecho callejón, aparentemente estaban dos jóvenes niños empapados por la lluvia, la sangre seca llenaba sus rostros, sus cabellos estaban empapados y aferrándose a sus frentes, chorreaban gotas de agua de sus cabellos. Sus rostros estaban ligeramente doblados hacia abajo y ocultos a la vista._

 _Como si estuvieran sujetando la mano de su madre, ambos pequeños se abrazaban las rodillas en un intento de sofocar la fría humedad de sus cuerpos._

 _Con el sonido de las salpicaduras de agua, un hombre camino hacia ellos._

 _Como si estuvieran respondiendo al sonido, ambos levantan lentamente la mirada._

 _Observan al hombre cubierto por una túnica delante de ellos, el mueve un poco su capucha para que los pequeños puedan observar su rostro, se sorprendieron por la cariñosa luz que reflejaban sus ojos._

 _-Este no es lugar para ustedes-_

 _El hombre con una cálida sonrisa le ofrece su mano._

 _Los dos miran con desconfianza la mano del hombre… el mayor por un momento iba a gritarle que se largara… pero su ira fue apaciguada por las siguientes palabras del hombre._

 _-Vengan, quiero lleven con orgullo mi apellido y que se conviertan en mis hijos-_

 _Se puede ver como un hombre cubierto por gran túnica negra que dejaba oculto su rostro y portando en su cintura una espada para su defensa… caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa mientras dos pequeños niños que no dejaban de llorar le tomaban de sus manos._

 _Fin del recuerdo._

No sé por qué…me siento…lamentable.

Parece que la princesa entendió mi silencio ya que no insistió en su pregunta.

-Bueno gracias por la charla princesa, pero ya es momento que me retire de seguro me deben estar esperando en el castillo.-

-Déjeme acompañarlo a la salida-

Acepto su oferta con gratitud, es bueno ver que no toda la realeza es mala. La caminata fue silenciosa pero no era un silencio incomodo, solo podría decir que era un silencio que ambos disfrutábamos.

Ya afuera del castillo.

-Gracias por recibirme princesa-

-Por favor solo llámame Twilight-

-Está bien lo recordare… también si no es mucho pedir quisiera conocer a tu mentora.-

-no es problema, le enviare una carta con tu petición de seguro aceptara.-

Sin más doy media vuelta y me preparo para el camino al castillo. Observo el cielo que ya estaba siendo adorando por el manto estrellado de la noche (tal parece que estuve más tiempo que lo planeado).

Comenzado a caminar a la entrada del bosque justo donde aterrice, escuchó la voz agradecida de Twilight.

-Gracias….Por escucharme-

Me despido de Twilight una última con una sonrisa.

Parece que este día no fue tan malo conseguí mucha información tras los relatos de Twilight…pude ver a un dragonoide…conocí este peculiar pueblo…y tal vez…conseguí una nueva amiga.

* * *

Hola pues no diré nada solo pondré esto que se me olvido

 **Arsenio** : Su aspecto no cambia mucho casi siempre tiene su armadura rota y oxidada, junto con su espada agrietada y su casco cuando no quiere que lo reconozcan, pero cuando no lleva su armadura puesta se pone cualquier prenda que le vaya bien no es un hombre de lujos.

Su pelo es de un color gris y sus ojos son casi blancos dando la apariencia de estar ciego.


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado un par de horas desde que hable con Twilight, no hay mucho que contar después de nuestra "charla" volví sin prisa al castillo y a diferencia de como llegue al pueblo había decido caminar, cabe decir que me perdí más de una vez, pero no se me podía culpar era la primera vez que estaba en este bosque y no lo conocía para nada, hubiera sido bueno haberle pedido un mapa a twilight.

Pude encontrar el camino al castillo fue por el peculiar aroma a resina de pino de las dríadas. Estas al captar mi presencia no se habían presentado hostiles ni nada, más bien al verme hacían una reverencia mostrándome sus respetos hacia mi persona.

Se sentía raro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera del castillo y ese tipo de muestras de respeto o que simplemente me miraran como alguien superior me ponía un poco incómodo, admiro a Arsenio por estar tanto tiempo así.

Cuando llegue al castillo fui recibido con un par de quejas de parte de las sirvientas por llegar tan tarde. Y bueno como buen caballero que soy las ignore y me fui al comedor.

En el comedor me encontré con Arsenio el cual con mal humor no tardo en interrogarme.

-Fue una grata conversación-

Fue lo que dije y el demostrando "gran" interés acepto mi respuesta como tal. Tan poco es como si no le fuera a decir nada, después de un rato de silencio y de que nos sirvieran nuestra comida le conté "casi" todo lo que hable con Twilight, hay el demostró interés sobre todo en la parte en la que me refería a ella por su nombre, ya que es bien conocido de dónde venimos que llamar a un rey o alguna figura de alta autoridad por su nombre sin permiso era una gran falta de respeto.

Aunque claro había reyes que no lo veían de esta forma, un ejemplo seria mi hermano.

Cuanto se nos dio el liderazgo de nuestra casa todos en el castillo se referían a nosotros por el título de "Rey" eso a mi hermano no le gusto y sin ocultar su disgusto le ordeno a toda la servidumbre del castillo tanto a las sirvientas como a los guardianes que se refirieran a nosotros por nuestros nombres. Las quejas no habían tardado en llegar pero para resumirlo todo termino que se refirieran a nosotros por la palabra amo o señor claro con nuestros apodos incluidos así no habría confusiones, fue bien aceptado por ellos se notaba que no tenían el mismo problema de llamarnos por nuestros apodos que por nuestros nombres.

También (a pesar de su humor) mostro gran interés en la parte que mencione a Spike, mi hermano al igual que yo tenía un gran interés por los dragonoides, pero a diferencia de mí él nunca pudo conocer a uno.

Solo omití la parte en la que hablaba de nuestros "amigos" Arsenio era más delicado que yo en ese tipo de temas y si le digo que le conté así sin más a una persona que solo llevaba horas conociéndola sobre nuestra "familia" o "amistades" eso llevaría a una discusión un poco fea.

De ahí en más la comida paso en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos rozar la porcelana.

-Está muy buena la comida… veo que las sirvientas no han perdido su toque-

Trato de romper el silencio tocando el tema de la comida, ya que sabía que Arsenio le gustaba hacer las cosas el mismo y siempre le disgusto la idea de tener una servidumbre que le haga los quehaceres del castillo y no lo culpo lo entendía de cierta manera ya que cuando éramos niños y estábamos con nuestro "padre" nos tocaba dividirnos junto a nuestros nuevos hermanos las tareas del hogar no era una tarea difícil vivíamos en una péquela y humilde cabaña en el bosque a las lejanías del reino, bueno puedo decir que la tarea más difícil fue aprender a cocinar más de una vez recibí quemaduras por mis "accidentes" en la cocina. Como en una ocasión, que yo todo inocente metí el dedo en el caldero de agua hirviendo (no pregunten por qué).

Y para responder, si se preguntas de como a una humilde cabaña pasamos a tener semejante castillo con sirvientes y todo, pues por ahora daré una respuesta simple.

Fue una herencia de nuestra madre.

Teníamos como quince años cuando unas "personas" nos buscaron y nos dieron el aviso sobre el castillo abandonado. El castillo pertenecía a nuestra madre y nosotros como sus únicos hijos teníamos el derecho a reclamarlo y gustosamente aceptamos ya que nuestra familia se estaba haciendo demasiado grande para la cabaña donde vivíamos.

Y si se preguntan cuántos éramos en total, pues éramos una familia de 22 hermanos y hermanas decir que la pequeña cabaña no daba para más era poco.

-Si-

El solo me responde de manera cortante, se nota que no está de humor hoy y supongo que nuestra situación actual será el culpable de eso.

En nuestro mundo nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos por que seamos atacados ni nada de echo tampoco teníamos preocupaciones por los reinos vecinos que se encontraban cerca, Arsenio ya desde hacía un tiempo se acostumbró a vivir una vida calmada sin ninguna preocupación y de un día para otro descubrir que terminamos llegando a otro mundo supongo que lo habrá alterado un poco, aunque creo que se lo toma muy a pecho o sea mírenme yo también estoy preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar de aquí en un futuro pero no me agobio como él.

Y como siempre cuanto él está de mal humor mis intentos de conversación no llegaron a ningún lado.

* * *

Estando en mi habitación me puse a leer un viejo libro sobre los dragones, era un libro muy interesante, tenía toda clase de información sobre estas magnificas bestias.

Los dragones son inmensos reptiles alados pertenecientes a una de las razas más antiguas que existen en la mitología.

Son conocidos por su enorme figura, de unos treinta metros, y por sus cualidades mágicas.

Los dragones se pueden clasificar según el color de sus escamas. Dentro de cada especie de dragón hay categorías que se basan en la edad. El poder de un dragón va en aumento con los años de manera que los dragones adultos son posiblemente las criaturas más poderosas dentro del mundo mitológico.

Son seres independientes que rara vez viven en comunidad. Prefieren tener su propia guarida generalmente una cueva grande donde guardar sus pertenencias y preciados tesoros. Para un dragón, su tesoro es algo muy valioso: hace su cama con montañas de joyas y monedas y se deleita mirándolas.

Su piel es escamosa y con los años se va haciendo más dura. Además, suele tener gemas engarzadas entre las escamas que desvían las flechas. Por esta razón se piensa que los dragones adultos son inmunes a los proyectiles.

La inteligencia de un dragón es variable puede ir desde la de un astuto animal hasta la de un ser inteligente como pocos. Independiente de su inteligencia un dragón es un ser con los sentidos muy agudos por lo que puede detectar incluso a seres invisibles. Además un dragón en su guarida escucha hasta el mínimo sonido dentro de ella.

Los dragones se caracterizan por su ataque a través del aliento. Cada dragón dependiendo de sus características atacara con un aliento distinto, ya sea fuego, acido, un cono de hielo, gas, rayo eléctrico, etc. También ataca con las garras, con los enormes colmillos, pateando, azotando con las alas y con golpes de cola.

El vuelo del dragón es muy ágil a pesar de su gran tamaño. Es característico su vuelo recto al igual que el circular para lanzarse después en picado.

Un dragón es un ser mágico que tiene capacidad de lanzar conjuros. Estos conjuros son adquiridos durante los años, de ahí que un dragón adulto sea más poderoso mágicamente que uno joven. Los conjuros los lanzan innatamente sin necesidad de libros ni objetos mágicos.

Durante los años se han definido dos grupos principales entre los dragones: los buenos y los malvados. Normalmente no interactúan entre ellos ya que estas dos subespecies llevan separadas muchísimos años.

Dragon Dorado.

El dragón dorado es un ser muy poderoso, sabio y de buen corazón que odia las injusticias.

Nos encontramos posiblemente ante uno de los seres fantásticos más inteligentes y astutos. Su intelecto es muy superior al de los humanos y pocos seres cuentan con sus habilidades.

Estos dragones pueden llegar a medir hasta 50 metros y poseen unas escamas con motas de color metálico que con el paso de los años se vuelven totalmente doradas.

Tienen la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua además puede lanzar conjuros para detectar mentiras así como traer suerte y bendecir. Su aliento puede ser un cono de fuego o una nube venenosa.

El hábitat de estos dragones es muy amplio y pueden sobrevivir en cualquier clima. Sus guaridas están aisladas y hechas de piedras y roca También pueden vivir en castillos custodiados por Gigantes de las Tormentas. Estos gigantes y los dragones dorados se ayudan mutuamente.

Dragon Plateado.

Los majestuosos dragones plateados son junto con los dorados, los dragones más benevolentes.

Estos seres son muy amistosos y colaboradores no suelen ser violentos y evitan el combate en la medida de lo posible Tienen unas escamas plateadas y muy flexibles que le dan un aspecto metálico. Este tono plateado lo hace casi imperceptible entre las nubes lo cual es una gran ventaja en combates aéreos.

Su poderoso aliento puede ser un cono de frio o una nube de gas paralizante Pero un dragón plateado posee además, la capacidad de lanzar conjuros para caminar por las nubes, crear muros de hielo, controlar el clima e invertir la gravedad. Este último lo suele usar para lanzar a los enemigos al aire.

Habitan en montañas altas por lo que comparte entorno con los dragones rojos de los que son enemigos naturales aunque también pueden formar sus guaridas entre las nubes.

Sigo pasando las paginas, mayormente hay información sobre los dragones "buenos" que llegaron a existir casi no había información sobre los malvados. Detengo el pasar de las páginas abruptamente.

Dragones Ancianos.

Como dice su nombre son los dragones más viejos y más poderosos conocidos en todos los reinos su alto poder mágico al igual que sus indestructibles escamas eran a los que todos los reyes o todas las casas antiguas temían, el libro tiene muy poca información de ellos, del único dragón anciano que tenían información completa, era del dragón anciano Aaron.

A ese lo conocía aunque solo en los relatos de mi hermano… mi hermano llego a tener una gran amistad con ese viejo dragón, la razón por la había mucha información de este dragón es que Aaron era por así decirlo…el más dócil… me atrevería a decir que incluso mas que el dragón plateado y dorado. A él nunca le gusto lastimar a la raza humana incluso cuando uno de los viejos reyes logro capturarlo y arrancarle sus alas.

Aaron a pesar de eso… jamás levanto una sola garra para defenderse o lastimarlos, él estuvo encerrado debajo del castillo del rey durante 300 años y con la llegada de la plaga, lo que antes había sido conocido como uno de los principales reinos de todo mundo gobernado por el antiguo rey Kelos, llego a ser solo una tierra desolada.

Ahí fue cuando mi hermano lo conoció, el andaba en busca de algún sobreviviente y cuando llego al castillo pudo sentir claramente la magia de este viejo dragón.

Hay empezó su amistad Arsenio lo visitaba cada vez que podía y más de una vez llego a dormir en esa mazmorra junto al viejo dragón. En un tiempo mi hermano le ofreció liberarlo de esa mazmorra ya que él no entendía por hace mucho que no escapo y por lo que él me contó Aaron rechazo su oferta… mi hermano me dijo que estaba muy desconcertado con su respuesta e incluso él había hecho oídos sordos a las palabras del Aaron e iba a destruir la mazmorra para liberarlo.

Pero el dragón con su magia lo había detenido… según Arsenio después de que se calmó se quedo sorprendió con la repentina oferta que le dio Aaron. Aquí es donde yo también me asombre según Arsenio, Aaron le dio su último sueño junto a un hechizo que era el orgullo del viejo dragón.

Su último sueño… eso era lo más valioso para un dragón, no se mucho del tema solo que esto consistía que el dragón en sus últimos momentos de vida se recostara a dormir en como dice su nombre su "ultimo sueño" donde la gran madre los recompensaba con su anhelo más grande.

El anhelo de Aaron… era volar… a él no le importo cuando el antiguo rey Kelos buscaba con vagos intentos torturarlo con alguna clase de arma mágica estas nunca pudieron atravesar sus escamas y aun así… a él no le importo... para Aaron los humanos era criaturas hermosas e incomprendidas.

¡Que! ¡Estupidez! era lo que pensó Arsenio y no se lo discuto.

Después Arsenio me relato que al recostarse al lado del viejo dragón pudo apreciar desde lo mas alto del cielo junto a su querido amigo la hermosa tierra cuando estaba en todo esplendor sin contaminación alguna que mancillara el planeta.

Esos momentos donde su puede apreciar la belleza del mundo son los favoritos de mi hermano.

Eso es lo que se… a pesar de que quería saber más Arsenio no me había dicho más nada y nunca quiso volver a tocar el tema.

Y bueno con respecto al hechizo, fue uno que incluso a mí, que llevaba casi todos mis años de vida estudiado todos los tipos de magia, no conocía y a pesar de que mi hermano trato de enseñarme y lo estudie hasta el cansancio jamás pude realizarlo, hoy en día sigo sin poder realizar ese hechizo.

[Lanza Relámpago] era el hechizo…el único que conozco que es capaz de atravesar las impenetrables escamas de un dragón anciano.

* * *

Castillo De La Armonía.

Ya hacía horas que Decreip se había ido, recuerdo bien que cuando nos despedimos me le quede observando hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, por un momento tuve la necesidad de seguirlo y ver que hacia… aun le tenía algo de miedo, era la primera vez desde tantos años que no veía a un ser así.

A pesar de la grata conversación que tuvimos cuando él se retiraba simplemente regrese a la realidad… termine contándole muchas cosas y no me había dado cuenta, no podía culparme llevada mucho tiempo que no hablaba de mis viejas amigas y simplemente me emocione… solo espero que no sea una mala persona o que quiera hacer algún daño.

-No puedes dormir?-

Doy un respingo de sorpresa desde el escritorio donde estaba…solo era Spike y tenía razón no podía dormir, por más que tratara o me obligara a cerrar los ojos simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¡Te costaba tocar!- Me queje claramente enojada, hacía ya mucho que Spike había agarrado una que otra mala costumbre con los años y una de ellas es que ya no tocaba cuando entraba a mi habitación y más de una vez llego a asustarme mientras me encontraba en mi lectura o haciendo otras cosas, otra era que tendía a irse de la anda sin avisar y no volvía si no hasta altas horas de la noche, o si no llegaba a tardar días en volver.

Culpaba a la princesa Ember.

No fue hasta que el cumplió los 19 que inesperadamente dijo que se iría a la tierra de los dragones a vivir por un tiempo, ese tiempo fueron 3 años. En el momento en el que se fue le envié más de una carta a Ember diciéndole estrictamente que cuidara de Spike de cualquier amenaza y que si le llegaba a pasar algo, yo misma a si sea arrastrándolo lo traería de nuevo aquí y rompería cualquier lazo de amistad entre nuestras dos tierras.

Un poco excesivo lo sé.

Ella nunca me respondió, en cambio había recibido una respuesta de Spike la cual decía que él siempre me mandaría una carta al mes para que viera que estaba bien… Lo cumplió… cada mes recibía una carta de Spike relatándome sobre su estadía y de también como lograba socializar a pesar de sus diferentes costumbres con los demás dragones.

Fue después de unos dos años cuando las cartas que enviaba solo decían un simple "Estoy bien".

Eso me había angustiado y de inmediato decidí enviarle otra carta diciéndole que iría a la tierra de los dragones para ver si pasaba algo…me digne a esperar su respuesta y al llegar esta solo me deje más angustiada "No vengas" solo eso decía. Y a muy a pesar de mi angustia decidí hacerle caso… incluso cuando dejo de mandar cartas.

Se cumplieron 3 años desde que partió.

cuando volvió de imprevisto estaba todo lastimado con claros moretones y cortes en todo su cuerpo recuerdo que lo que más tenia lastimado eran sus brazos las cuales recuerdo no paraban de sangrar y le costaba mover, tuve que pedirle ayuda a la princesa Celestia para poder curarlo ya que no había ningún médico que pudiera atender a un dragón.

Después de eso él nunca fue el mismo, cuando se fue, el seguía siendo el mismo Spike, gentil, amable, servicial y alegre... Se volvió cerrado, tendía a ser muy brusco o agresivo cuando alguien intentaba hablarle y siempre estaba con una cara de pocos amigos, recuerdo bien que más de una vez llego a escaparse del castillo.

Con el tiempo se llegó a calmar y a ser un poco más amigable, no como antes pero por lo menos siempre trababa de no gritarnos o enojarse sin razón cuando hablaba con nosotras.

Intente más de una vez hablar con él pero el siempre evadía el tema o simplemente me ignoraba. Incluso llegue a arrinconarlo para que hablara pero… no salió como esperaba y termine con una fuerte quemadura en el brazo.

El duro días disculpándose por lo sucedido y al final aunque aún tenga la cicatriz en mi brazo (los cuales siempre cubría con unos guantes de seda que me regalo la princesa celestia ya que tendía incomodar a la gente) lo perdone… de ahí su actitud mejoro más y bueno… yo jamás trate de meter el tema. Lo que sea que haya pasado en la tierra de los dragones (Ember nunca llego a contestar mis cartas exigiendo respuestas), pensé que tal vez el algún día él quisiera hablar de ello y yo estaría para escucharlo pero eme aquí tantos años y el aun no me dice anda, lo que por lo menos fue un alivio, es que desde ese día nunca ha vuelto a poner un pie en la tierra de los dragones y a pesar de que ya no es el mismo Spike con el que alguna vez crecí… era un alivio tenerlo a mi lado… era como un hermano para mí.

Pero en el momento en el que llego Decreip cuando Spike me fue a avisar se le veía contento con una gran sonrisa y con un muy buen humor… parece que le cayó muy bien ese hombre.

-¿Es por ese hombre?- Hiso oídos sordos a mi queja.

-Si… me preocupa de que pueda hacer algún daño-

-No se veía como un mal tipo-

-Lose…pero su nivel de magia…me atrevo a decir que ni con la ayuda de Luna o Celestia incluso si añadiéramos a Cadence y Flurry podríamos derrotarlo-

-Eso se oye feo-

Solo dejo caer mi cabeza en el escritorio, no me quedaba de otra tengo que volverme a encontrar con él y hablar de una forma 'más seria'.

Que dolor de cabeza.

-Conozco un buen te para aliviar el dolor-

Mis ojos se abren debido a la sorpresa. Esa no era la voz de Spike.

Al retirar mi cabeza del escritorio todo el escenario a mi alrededor no era el mismo, ya no me encontraba en mi acogedora habitación si no que ahora me encontraba en una sala desconocida sentada en un gran sofá.

Recorro roda la sala con mi vista buscando al causante de esto.

-No se asuste Princesa-

No puedo evitar tensarme debido al pánico, a pesar de que él dice que no me asuste es imposible ignorar el tono hostil en sus palabras.

Podía jurar que haces unos momentos el lugar se encontraba vacío.

Veo a un hombre por un momento me atrevería a decir que era Decreip pero observándolo con atención se podía apreciar sus diferentes rasgos. Extrañamente vestido con una armadura vieja oxidada y llena de grietas dando a parecer que se podría romper con el mínimo golpe, su cabello de un extraño color gris como si lo hubiera restregado y llenado de cenizas y sus ojos de un extraño color blanco casi pareciera que no tuviera pupilas (tal vez tenga problemas de visión).

Decreip había mencionado sobre su hermano, no me cabe duda que es este hombre que tengo al frente.

Me siento agobiada a diferencia de Decreip, el mostraba una hostilidad notoria hacia mi persona y a pesar de sus peculiares ojos se puede notar claramente el disgusto en su mirada.

-Qu…que desea de mi?- Pregunto con miedo.

* * *

Mi vida perfecta y sana ha venido del capricho actual.

Conocí a una mujer y recibí buena suerte y buena salud.

Añado que estoy de vuelta sano.

Disfruto la paz de lo inesperado.

Conocí a una mujer y recibí buena suerte y buena salud.

Añado que estoy de vuelta sano.

Disfruto la paz de lo inesperado.

* * *

A pesar de que Arsenio nunca fue tan bueno en la magia su poder era igual al de un rey antiguo y eso combinado con su alta maestría en el combate con armas ya sean espadas, hachas, alabardas, lanzas etc… lo hacían un enemigo temible.

Nos encontramos en sus aposentos, los dos estamos pie mirándonos fijamente yo sin mi chaqueta y el sin sus manillas, ambos chocábamos nuestros puños que a pesar de a la vista de cualquiera persona normal era solo un contacto amistoso la situación era diferente.

Los 'Leves' choques de nuestros puños tenían la suficiente fuerza para destrozarnos los huesos y seria así, si no fuera por la magia de reforzamiento puesta en nuestros puños sin duda los tendríamos destrozados.

A diferencia de mi los nudillos de Arsenio tenían un tono rojizo y le sangraban un poco. La razón de eso era debido a la falta de práctica de la magia de [Reforzamiento] de Arsenio, aunque ambos tenemos los puños reforzados debido a mi alta experiencia en la magia mi [Reforzamiento] superaba al de Arsenio y debido a eso lograba lastimar sus manos, no tanto como para rompérselas pero si para herírselas "levemente".

No nos estamos peleando ni nada, más bien esto es un viejo entrenamiento que teníamos Arsenio y yo que decidimos recobrar.

La magia de reforzamiento es fácil si hablamos de usarlas en armas o armaduras, pero cuando se trata de reforzar el cuerpo humano se vuelve más complicado ya que para hacerlo debes tener un gran nivel de concentración y control en tu flujo de mana.

Este entrenamiento era para mejorar el reforzamiento de Arsenio.

Mientras nuestros puños chocan Arsenio debe levitar un par de objetos en la habitación y crear tres [Burbujas Elementales] a su alrededor mientras chocamos nuestros puños. Una muy buena forma de practicar ya que la levitación y las burbujas son magias que requieren buena concentración.

Duramos alrededor de 20 minutos de esta forma y al terminar Arsenio baja con delicadeza todos los objetos que estaba levitando y hace desaparecer las burbujas y se pone a curarse su mano con magia.

-As mejorado mucho desde que me fui-

Lo felicito con gran alegría con un claro orgullo en mi voz. Antes cuando empezamos con esto llegue a romperle las manos más de una vez (nada que la magia curativa de alto nivel no pueda arreglar) pero ahora tenía que reforzar a un más mis puños para lograr dañarlo.

-Gracias- Me responde mientras termina de curarse y se empieza a colocar sus manillas.

-Ayer sentí un gran uso de magia en tu recamara, ¿paso algo?-

Arsenio ya con sus manillas puestas me responde de una manera despreocupada.

-Use [Espacio Imaginario] para hablar con la princesa Twilight-

-Ya veo… ¡QUE!- Me sombro por sus palabras.

Eso sí que me preocupada mucho a pesar de lo que le dije ayer sobre mi punto de vista de Twilight si se habla sobre la realeza, mi hermano tiende a ser muy hostil o desconfiado. En mi cabeza recorren más de un 1 escenario donde mi hermano atacaba a Twilight.

Puede que solo la haya conocido por un día, pero ese día me basto para ver que no era una mala persona.

-Tranquilo no le hice nada- Me dice notando mi angustiada mirada.

Doy un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Que Hablaron?- Cuestiono sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Arsenio toma haciendo en la silla cercana a su escritorio.

-Temas importantes, porque a pesar de que tuviste el 'placer' de hablar con ella ayer, no llegaste a hacer nada productivo-

-Suéltalo- le respondo ofendido por sus palabras

-Le 'Pedi' el favor de que si podría darnos este bosque como territorio para nosotros- Menciono Arsenio dando énfasis a la palabra "Pedi".

No había pensado en eso.

-¿Que te dijo?- Le cuestione curioso por la respuesta que haya dado Twilight.

-Me explico que ningún miembro de la realeza en este mundo tiene control o derecho en este bosque y aunque se veía algo reacia a aceptar, dijo que no había ningún problema con que lo tomáramos para nosotros-

Me pregunto si esas palabras habrán sido verdad o solo lo habrá dicho por miedo a mi hermano.

-Solo puso una condición- Dijo Arsenio captando atención.

-¿Cuál?- Cuestione.

-Que no le hagamos ningún daño al pueblo-

Seguridad por terreno… una sabia decisión…creo.

Y también me ofende un poco que dije eso, bueno la confianza se gana tarde o temprano.

-Ahora te pregunto yo Arsenio, como sabias quien era Twilight para llevarla a tu [Espacio Imaginario]- Le cuestione ya en ningún momento de nuestra conversación llegue a decirle como era Twilight.

-No fue difícil su poder mágico resalta entre todos los habitantes de ese pueblo-

Conque así fue, es verdad a pesar de que muchos de los aldeanos poseían magia Twilight resaltaba entre ellos.

-Bueno está bien, ¿no le hiciste nada verdad?-

-Se mostró asustada con mi presencia pero no le hice nada-

Suelto otro suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y que tal?- Pregunte, quería saber la opinión de Arsenio.

-Es como dijiste… no se parece en nada a los reyes de nuestro mundo-

-Verdad que si- Concorde feliz

Con el asunto zanjado me levanto del orillo de la cama y dirijo hacia la puerta para salir. Al girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla me encuentro con Azure que tal parece estaba a punto de tocar.

-¡Amo Decreip! no sabía que se encontraba aquí- Dijo está sorprendida de mi presencia.

-Hola Azure, Arsenio está dentro si lo buscas- Respondo a su saludo y paso al lado de ella.

En el pasillo mi mirada viaja hacia atrás viendo a Azure haciendo una leve reverencia y entrando a la habitación de Arsenio. Sé que Arsenio le tenía un cariño especial a Azure entre toda la servidumbre del castillo. Bien se podría decir que era la única que podía escoltarlo sin que al le molestara.

* * *

Entrada a los pisos subterráneos. Castillo Adastros.

El castillo que ya de por si era grande, contaba con 3 pisos subterráneos los cuales eran una pequeña mazmorra que era donde yo practico mi magia un calabozo para obvias razones y la última era la tesorería.

Todo estaba conectado a trampas y más de un atajo para llegar a diferentes lugares.

Me encontraba delante de la puerta del primer piso la que daba a la mazmorra. Aquí es donde tengo entendido mi hermano encerró a la mayoría de los guardianes.

Por lo que se usó unos de mis viejos pergaminos de hechizos y si era así retirar el sello, no sería difícil ya que yo mayormente los usaba para experimentar uno que otro hechizo o simplemente guardaba algún hechizo de bajo nivel en ellos.

Con solo poner mi mano en la puerta el aparece un viejo sello arcano.

-¡Mierda!… tal parece que uso uno de alto nivel- Me queje.

Lo olvide hay uno que otro pergamino con algún hechizo de alto nivel que guardaba, era practico ya que no tenía que gastar mana para usarlos, solo era decir el nombre del hechizo y tener el pergamino en mano.

-Esto tomara tiempo- Me queje mientras me preparaba para retirar el sello.


	5. Chapter 5

Se ha cumplido ya 1 semana desde que llegamos a este mundo. Nuestra situación ha ido mejorando con el pasar de los días, nos hemos hecho ya con una gran parte del Bosque Everfree como tengo entendido que se llama, fue fácil tomarlo en primer lugar a pesar de las muchas criaturas que rondaban por hay nada llego a representar alguna amenaza seria.

También con estos pocos días que han pasado, he llegado a tener una relacionada amistosa con la princesa Twilight. Lo cual es bueno ya que me vi en la libertad de obtener mucha información en la biblioteca de su castillo.

Ahora está en mi conocimiento que esta tierra se llama "Equestria" (un nombre raro a mi parecer) y está regida por un principado. Las gobernantes la princesa Celestia y su hermana menor la princesa Luna.

Según los libros (junto a las palabras mismas de Twilight) ambas son unas gobernantes por así decirlo "perfectas" (algo que honestamente me cuesta creer) a pesar de que los libros decían que ambas princesas son la imagen viva de la sabiduría y amabilidad y ese tipo de cosas. Twilight me lo llego a confirmar con sus propias palabras, pero honestamente para mí todo estaba muy pintado de rosa, la imagen de princesas perfectas, simplemente no me lo puedo imaginar.

Y confirmando mis sospechas llegue a encontrar información sobre Nightmare Moon. Un ser de alto poder mágico que casi llega a tomar equestria (¡Dos Veces!) y sucumbirla a la oscuridad eterna. Pero volví a llegar a otro punto muerto al leer que Nightmare Moon la versión corrompida de la princesa Luna, en esas dos ocasiones fue derrotada por los elementos de la armonía.

Hay me frustre, a pesar de no ser tan desconfiado con la realeza como mi hermano, mi sentido común me decía que algún desperfecto debían tener.

Bueno terminando con eso.

Al ir expandiendo nuestro territorio en el bosque ya que mi hermano quiere construir una "Base" y también porque teníamos que hacer más seguro el lugar y crear y extender caminos para poder "comerciar" con el pueblo cercano.

Y con eso estábamos marcando los lugares para construir y terminamos dando con un viejo castillo y por sus cercanías una cueva. El castillo rápidamente nos enteramos que era el antiguo hogar de las dos princesas, aunque como estaba abandonado bien ya no deberían tener derecho a ese lugar ya que tienen su otro castillo en "Canterlot" (La capital de Equestria según Twilight) y nos dimos el derecho de zaquear todo el lugar sin reparo alguno.

Que conste que cuando se lo conté a twilight esta no paro de regañarme y gritarme de que no debería haber hecho eso, pero bueno el daño ya estaba hecho y no nos molestamos en devolver las cosas.

Y con respecto a la cueva no puedo decir mucho, la entrar en esta me sorprendí al ver un gran árbol hecho completamente de cristal y aunque llamo toda mi curiosidad rápidamente había perdido el interés en el mencionado. La razón es que a plena vista ese árbol no se encontraba en sus mejores días, tenía un tono muy pálido y había más de una grieta y zonas rotas en este.

Si alguna vez ese árbol llego a tener alguna o emitir alguna clase de magia pues sus días de gloria acabaron.

Ahora si un dato interesante que encontré en unos libros que me presto Twilight. Resulta que todos los "Equiestrianos" son de descendencia equina. Para que se entienda mejor, según los libros en sus comienzos todos llegaron a este mundo como "Ponis" que se dividían en 3 razas, Unicornios, Pegasos y terrestres.

Unicornios: son seres de alta rareza que en su momento se decía que llegaron a ser los corceles que usaban las mujeres de la nobleza, Reinas o las jóvenes Princesas, ya que se decía que este solo se dejaba montar por una mujer pura y de corazón amable.

Su especie no duro mucho sus cuernos se volvieron materiales deseosos tanto para armas, magia o las muy conocidas "Cadenas de cuerno de unicornio" que se decían que solo un dragón era capaz de romper.

Pegasos: los majestuosos corceles alados al igual que los unicornios llegaron a tener mucha importancia en la nobleza como en la realeza, ya que al ser criaturas altamente orgullosas solo se dejaban montar por bravos guerreros, leales y de corazón indomable. Estos eran usados por los guardaespaldas de más confianza del rey o noble.

Terrestres: y como yo entiendo estos son simplemente corceles normales lo única que lo diferencia de sus "Familiares" es su condición física a pesar de no tener magia o alas estos son más rápidos en carreras en tierra y más fuertes ideales para carrozas o cualquier caballero entrenado.

Así son como yo los conozco, pero según los libros estos "ponis" sus antecesores llegaron a vivir como seres humanos y desde la unificación de las tres razas (Unicornio, pegasos y terrestres) Formaron equestria.

Es la primera vez que escucho que algo así, seres que descienden de una raza equina, ni si quiera en los seres heteromorficos llegue a escuchar algo así.

* * *

Pueblo De Ponyville (Que nombre tan raro).

-¿Cómo es la magia en tu mundo?- Pregunto twilight con gran curiosidad y con un gran brillo en los ojos.

Dando un sorbo a mi café (el cual estaba amargo) le respondo a Twilight.

-Puedo decir que es muy diferente a la que hay en este mundo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno una de las razones seria la facilidad con la que ustedes la usan- le doy otro sorbo a mi amargo café (Que horror)- En mi mundo la magia casi no es usada para el uso cotidiano.-

Desde que pasaban los días me di cuenta con la facilidad y tranquilidad que usan la magia los "unicornios" aunque tampoco ha sido mucho que destacar mayormente vi que lo usan para tomar o mover cosas en vez de sus manos, incluso twilight ahora mismo lo está haciendo mientras yo explicaba ella tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta que hacia levitar con su magia y a veces tomaba su café de igual forma, todo mientras sus manos reposaban en sus piernas.

Ha y si se preguntan dónde nos encontramos ella y yo, pues estamos (tras petición de ella) en una mesa en el exterior de una cafetería de aquí del pueblo.

-Ahora yo te quiero preguntar, ¿cómo puedo dirigirme a ustedes?- Le pregunte

-¿Cómo dices?- Ella ladea su cabeza a un lado confundida.

-Por obvias razones no me puedo a dirigir a ustedes como "ponis", pero también he notado que no usan el término "humano"-

-Entiendo… pues nosotros nos dirigimos a nosotros de muchas maneras, tampoco es muy complicado, puedes usar cualquier término que conozcas menos "humano"- Ella responde mi pregunta de forma simple.

-Ya veo…-

Una buena respuesta… creo. Tras eso nuestra platica siguió de lo más normal hablamos de temas triviales y en mi caso le preguntaba a twilight varias cosas más sobre este mundo, como por ejemplo sobre el clima el cual ella me explico que es manejado por los "pegasos". Ese es otro detalle a pesar de que ella me dijo que me podía referir a ellos como "personas" ellos siguen usando los viejos nombres de sus antecesores.

Después de otras preguntas la conversación llega a su fin y llega el silencio. No era un silencio incómodo para ninguno de los dos, el ambiente seguía ligero y relajante. Le doy el ultimo sorbo a mi horrible café (juro que le romperé la taza en la cabeza al idiota que me trajo este café) no me gusta el café amargo pero tampoco podía desperdiciarlo.

Mientras pensaba, un pequeño grupito de niños para ser más exacto dos niños y una niña que no aparentaban tener más de 9 o 10 años caminaba cerca de donde estábamos nosotros.

-y si intentamos con tiro al blanco- hablo uno de los niños mientras fingía apuntar con un arco.

-Yo creo que podríamos intentar con carpintería- hablo el segundo niño.

-Yo quisiera intentar con repostería- Hablo la única niña del grupo.

-¡Oh! no está mal sería más fácil que la carpintería-

-Bueno es un 2 contra 1 así que ¡vamos!- dijo mientras apuraba el paso y les hacía señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieran.

El pequeño grupito se terminó alejando, yo me quede un poco curioso de su conversación ya que no llegue a entenderla. Un olor familiar invade mi nariz y me hace dirigir mi vista hacia donde está sentada Twilight, tal parece que al igual que yo ella estuvo atenta a la pequeña conversación de esos niños pero a diferencia de mí en su mirada no había curiosidad…sino más bien había…melancolía y tristeza…me pregunto por qué.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto a Twilight con un tono suave y calmado.

-¡Eh!…no tranquilo, solo estaba... recordando…- Ella me responde mientras disimula una sonrisa.

-mmm…..-

Creo que esta vez me quedare callado.

Estábamos caminado lentamente en silencio hacia la entrada del bosque everfree, poco después de que terminara nuestra conversación Decreip decidió que tenía que volver a su castillo con su hermano y yo amablemente me ofrecí a acompañarlo hasta la entrada del bosque. Después de eso todo el camino ha sido en silencio.

Me había puesto un poco triste al escuchar la conversación de esos niños, que a pesar de no poder confirmarlo, me trajo muchos recuerdos sobre tres pequeñas que día tras día buscaban como conseguir su cutie mark… supongo que por ahora lo dejare como una pequeña casualidad.

No puedo evitar ver a Decreip de reojo, es curioso a pesar del color de su pelo y ojos y también contando que él es más alto se parecería mucho a mi hermano… sobre todo por la forma en la que me pregunto cómo estaba.

-Bueno aquí estamos-

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Decreip, tal parece que estaba muy concentrada en mis cosas que no note que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del bosque everfree.

-Gracias por la invitación, veré si puedo invitarte algo en el castillo otro día, nos vemos- Dice mientras se adentra en el bosque despidiendo con un ademan de despedida.

* * *

Dentro del bosque el camino es silencioso ni siquiera él se escucha el crujir de las ramas o el movimiento de los arbustos.

-Que aburrido…- Me quejo- Creo… si tal vez funcione.-

Detengo mi andar. De mi mano derecha hago aparecer un bastón de madera finamente tallado. Hago que la punta del bastón toque el suelo.

-[Suelo Sagrado]-

Al recitar el nombre del hechizo de repente el suelo desde donde está la punta de mi bastón que aún está tocándolo comienza a brillar, este brillo comienza a extenderse hasta crear un gran circulo alrededor de mí, de este círculo el pasto comienza a tomar un color verde brillante y comienzan a salir flores del mismo.

[Suelo Sagrado] Un hechizo de área que al activarlo hace que la vegetación muerta o en mal estado a mí alrededor tome recobre su vitalidad. Este es uno de mis hechizos favoritos, por un momento pensé que el hechizo no serviría ya que este mismo más de una vez lo intente usar en el "viejo mundo" sin resultado alguno.

Orgulloso y feliz de mi éxito retomo mi caminar hacia el castillo. En ningún momento el hechizo dejo de hacer efecto, mientras caminaba todo desde arboles el pasto y las flores retomaban su color y el ambiente lúgubre del bosque desaparecía poco a poco.

-Al llegar al castillo aunque sea temprano, tomare una buena siesta- Dije con la voz cansada.

No tengo mana ilimitado así que es normal que mientras más tiempo tenga activado el hechizo el cual ocupa una gran cantidad de mana, más cansado estaré… pero creo que vale la pena.

Al estar ya cerca del castillo y aun teniendo mi magia activa, de repente de los arboles salen las dríadas. Estas ya que tienen una conexión con los arboles del lugar al hacer contacto con mi magia estas se muestran felices y agradecidas.

Ya en la entrada del castillo detengo el efecto del hechizo. Me pesan los parpados, sí que use una buena cantidad de mana.

Abro la puerta del castillo.

-¡Bienvenido! ¡Amo Decreip!- Me recibe una voz con gran alegría.

La dueña de la voz no es ni nada menos que Amelia.

Amelia Wánchester Decimosegunda guardiana del castillo.

Amelia: ella es de tez algo pálida, ella es de 1.52 de estatura, tiene el pelo largo rizado de color castaño llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda y su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones de color negro ajustados a sus piernas de curvas suaves en cada uno de los lados de la prenda tiene dibujado el símbolo de nuestra familia de un color dorado y también trae un polo de igual color que deja expuesto su vientre junto a su delgada y delicada cintura y en sus manos unos guantes negros con la zona de las palmas de un color rojizo que cubrían solo hasta la mitad de sus dedos. Lo más destacable de ella son sus largas y puntiagudas orejas dando a entender que pertenece a la raza de los Elfos.

-Amelia… que sorpresa- Le dije cansado

-Ha…se ve cansado amo Decreip- Dice ella de forma burlona.

-Use un hechizo que me consumió mucho mana…- Le respondí sin más.

-¡Vamos a pelear!- Dice ella alzando los brazos al aire.

No jodas… justo ahora, a pesar de que Amelia hace un buen trabajo como guardián ella tiende a ser muy impulsiva y cada vez que encuentra a un oponente "interesante" ella lo termina retando a pelear, en ese caso ese pendejo seria yo. Ya he peleado con ella anteriormente y he ganado cada encuentro. Gracias a eso ella me empezó a retar cada cierto tiempo, eso hasta que me fui… creo que no sería mala idea revivir viejos momentos… no que paja tengo sueño.

-No… estoy cansado quiero dormir-

-¡Vamos! Han pasado 300 años desde nuestra última pelea- Dice ella inflando sus mejillas en forma de puchero.

-(Mierda a esta no se le puede negar nada con esa carita) está bien pero después quiero dormir- Dije rendido.

-¡SI!- exclamo ella saltando de alegría –Vamos a la arena.-

Eh me había olvidado de ese lugar. La Arena de practica un espacio imaginario echo por mi hermano donde podemos entrenar con toda libertad sin temor a destruir algo.

-Por cierto amo Decreip, si gano me ayuda a hacerle una pequeña broma a Nashandra.-

-Está bien… pero si yo gano serás mi peluche para dormir.-

No es por morbo ni nada (bueno un poco) si no que siempre es bueno dormir mientras tienes algo que abrazar.

-Hecho- Dice Aceptando la apuesta.

Asiento motivado, Amelia siempre fue de mis favoritas ya que es de las pocas en este castillo que me trata a mí y a mi hermano de una forma más "informal" debido a eso ella más de una vez a recibido regaños de sus compañeros/as guardianes/as y también de las sirvientas. Claro eso no quita el hecho de que es parte de esta familia y a pesar de esa "informalidad" hacia nosotros, aun la tratan como una hermana.

Me encontraba en el comedor junto a Azure, hacía ya un par de minutos que las sirvientas prepararon la comida y mi hermano no hacia acto de presencia. Se me hacía raro ya que hace un rato claramente pude sentir su magia.

-Amo Arsenio si se pregunta dónde está el amo Decreip déjeme decirle que se encuentra en la arena de practica- Azure contesta a mi pregunta- ¿me leíste la mente?- Dije con gracia al acierto de Azure.

-Eh…no… fue intuición- me responde ella.

Solo suelto una pequeña risa y me levanto de mi asiento.

-Ven vamos a ver que está haciendo- Le dije a Azure mientras le pedía a una de las sirvientas el favor de recoger la mesa.

-Si- Responde ella

Hacia un tiempo que iba a la arena la última vez que recuerdo que estuve ahí fue cuando entrene a Azure con la espada de ahí en más nunca llegue a volverla a usar, ya que mis prácticas llegaron a ser con más frecuencias en la tierra marchita y desolada de nuestro viejo mundo.

Ya estamos justo en la entrada de la arena, a plena vista es una simple puerta, pero lo sorprendente está del otro lado. Al abrirla se puede apreciar un pasaje que lleva hacia una reja, Azure y yo caminamos por el pasaje hasta llegar a la reja.

Una puerta se abrió automáticamente en el momento en el que Azure y yo nos acercamos la reja. En el otro lado había una gran arena rodeada de varias capas de un auditorio.

Este anfiteatro oval tenía una longitud de 180 metros, un ancho 156 metros y un alto de 48 metros. Estaba modelado con la apariencia del Coliseo del Imperio Romano.

Con un viejo hechizo de iluminación que lance sobre toda la estructura en su momento de creación y por lo tanto siempre era tan brillante como la luz del día en el interior. La audiencia consistía en varios golems que no mostraban signos de actividad.

Mis viejos recuerdos de como con un poco de ayuda de los pergaminos de mi hermano construí este lugar son interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de algo duro impactando contra una pared. Al observar con atención al origen del sonido encuentro un gran agujero en una de las paredes de la arena y en el gran montículo de escombros se encontraba la guardiana del castillo Amelia que sin gran esfuerzo salía debajo de ellos.

A pesar de retirar los escombros con gran facilidad Amelia se veía cansada, su respiración era entrecortada y tenía uno que otro raspón en su cuerpo. Y del otro lado se encontraba mi hermano con su traje sin su chaqueta, su camisa y chaleco estaban sucias y rotas por algunas partes y al igual que Amelia se le veía un poco cansado, aunque no tanto como ella.

-Azure observa con atención- Suelto esa palabras hacia Azure ya que ella a diferencia de todos los otros guardianes ella un estaba en su etapa de "novata".

* * *

Haciendo caso a las palabras de mi señor observo con atención el encuentro entre el amo Decreip y mi superior Amelia.

Amelia terminado de salir de los escombros se pone en guardia preparándose para volver a atacar a Decreip. En ese pequeño instante tuve tiempo de ver como Amelia apretaba sus puños y embestía hacia el amo Decreip.

Dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Con una precisión aterradora Amelia golpea a Decreip. No solo eso, lo hizo con una velocidad increíble. Fue tan rápido que incluso yo que he entrenado mi visión apenas pude verlo.

A pesar de eso, con una precisión y velocidad iguales los puños de Decreip y Amelia chocan.

-¿Quieres continuar?- El amo Decreip suelta esas palabras en forma de burla.

Amelia suelta un gruñido de frustración y suelta tres potentes golpes que incluso a cualquier caballero entrenado le sería imposible reaccionar o mucho menos defenderse, pero de igual forma el amo Decreip arremete de igual manera con tres golpes de igual magnitud los cuales terminan chocando entre sí, debido a la fuerza de los golpes una pequeña ventisca de aire que escala por el lugar.

Para mí esto era increíble y me demostraba de igual manera la diferencia entre los guardianes y yo.

Después de unos segundos Amelia ligeramente volvió su cuerpo. Una ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia la cabeza del amo Decreip.

Este al ver el impacto inminente se cubre con sus antebrazos los cuales reciben el impacto de lleno. Aun así debido a la fuerza del golpe Decreip sale disparado hacia unos de los pilares que se encontraban en la arena destruyéndolo en el acto.

Esa fue realmente una espléndida técnica para decapitar una cabeza con una patada circular tenía la velocidad y el poder para hacerlo posible y aun así tras levantarse del suelo se ve como los antebrazos de Decreip a pesar de tener esa parte del traje rasgada estaban intactos sin alguna señal de heridas.

-Estoy cansado acabemos con esto- Dijo el amo Decreip.

En el mismo instante en el que termino de pronunciar esas palabras, el amo Decreip cortó la distancia con una abrumadora velocidad y asestaba una fuerte patada en el estómago de Amelia.

Al igual que cuando entramos el amo Arsenio y yo. Amelia debido a la fuerza de la patada salió disparada nuevamente hacia las paredes de la arena, la única diferencia era… que Amelia no salió de los escombros. Dando a entender al claro ganador de la contienda.

-Azure… (Jadeo) me quede sin mana (jadeo) podrías curarla- Dice el amo Decreip mientras toma haciento en el piso de la arena.

-S...Si- Respondí aun sin salir completamente de la sorpresa.

A pesar de que no pude presenciar toda la pelea lo poco que vi me dejo sin habla. Amelia la segunda mejor combatiente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo derrotada, esto solo demostraba la diferencia entre los sirvientes y sus amos.

Castillo Adastros/Cuarto de Decreip.

* * *

Después de que Azure curara Amelia y que me asegurara de que no se me haya ido la mano recogí mi chaqueta la cual había dejado en unos de los pilares que tuvo la fortuna de sobrevivir.

Repare los raspones de mi traje con magia y me dirigí a dormir ya que ahora mi fatiga no era solo por el mana. Debía admitirlo Amelia ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez, sus golpes casi pasan a través de mi [Reforzamiento].

Muevo mis brazos en busca de mi premio de victoria, no tarde mucho en dar con ella. Suavemente la atraigo cerca de mí y la atrapo en un delicado abrazo, ella solo junta sus brazos alrededor de mí y se recuesta en mi pecho.

-No tenías que venir, ¿sabes?- Le pregunto en susurro

-Ne… Aquí es cómodo- Responde cerrando los ojos preparándose para dormir.

Al igual que ella cierro los ojos para poder dormir y recuperar fuerzas… Se siente cómodo volver a compartir la cama con alguien.

-Amo Decreip…- La suave voz de Amelia me hace abrir los ojos nuevamente y observarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto.

-…No se volverá a ir… ¿verdad?- Amelia suelta esas palabras con tristeza mientras hace más fuerza en el abrazo.

Esto es lo siempre me pregunte… que tanto les había dolido que me fuera… a pesar de que esta el trato de "amo y sirviente" que ellos siguen eso no impide que ellos aun tengan emociones. Y desde la muerte de madre… ellos estuvieron solos.

Me pregunto... que seré para ella, si un padre o un hermano. Recuerdo cuando su madre nos encargó a mi hermano y a mí su cuidado.

Que seremos para los otros guardianes también.

-No… esta vez planeo quedarme- Le respondo acariciándole el cabello en señal de confort- No los volveré a dejar.-

Me encontraba del otro lado de la puerta que da a la habitación de mi hermano, no se me hizo difícil escuchar su conversación, tengo ojos y odios en casi todo el castillo y mi hermano lo sabe.

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios.

-Bienvenido a casa- Escucho la somnolienta voz de Amelia.

* * *

Castillo de Canterlot/Calabozos.

El bien cuidado castillo donde residen las hermanas nobles el cual abunda de hospitalidad para cualquier invitado ya sea noble o pueblerino, rico o pobre o de alguna raza distinta. Todos eran tratados de igual manera.

Lo curioso es que esa pequeña descripción no va mucho con el lugar en el que se encuentra nuestro querido amigo.

Sus brazos colgados por las cadenas que sostenían los incómodos grilletes que aprisionaban sus manos al igual que los que tenía en los pies. Su cabeza gacha junto a lo largo cabello rojizo ocultaban su rostro, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias a mas no poder hacía ya mucho que le empezaron a molestar.

A pesar de tener el poder para escapar, nuestro querido amigo se rehusaba a huir. Cerca del reposaba un periódico con una peculiar noticia.

"Asesinato de 11 nobles en carterlot"

Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y no se iba a arrepentir.

-Ellos pronto vendrán- Dijo nuestro amigo con una débil voz.

El sonido del rechinar de la oxidada puerta llamo la atención de nuestro amigo, el cual eleva su mirada donde podemos ver sus ojos color dorado. Por un momento se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos ya que al abrirse la puerta le luz se filtró a través de ella y el que llevaba días sin ver alguna clase de luz le molesto en cierta manera.

Cuando la irritación de sus ojos se fue pudo apreciar a la figura delante de él.

-Querida princesa Celestia, se acordó de mi existencia- Dijo el joven al ver a la monarca del sol que llevaba hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba la cara- quisiera ofrecerle algo pero lastimosamente sus caballeros llevan 3 días sin traerme comida.-

La monarca del sol, solo daba una mirada penetrante y seria.

* * *

Castillo Adastros/Aposentos de Arsenio. Horas más tarde.

Esperaba la llegada de mi hermano para darle la noticia. No hacía mucho que a través de una de las sirvientas recibí una cara que ya llevaba días esperando.

"Querido señor Adastros mi hermana y yo estaremos encantadas de recibirlo a usted y a su hermano en nuestro castillo aquí en carterlot. Estoy al tanto de que su hermano tiene una relación amistosa con mi ex-alumna, así que le pedí el favor de que ella misma los escoltara hasta canterlot"

"Att Princesa Celestia"

Una carta muy simple para alguien de la realeza, eso me hace sospechar un poco.

-Ya estoy… que quieres- Dice mi hermano con desdén mientras entra a la habitación.

-Ten- Le entrego la carta

Rápidamente mi hermano la lee y una mueca de extrañes se dibuja en su rostro.

-Es algo simple ¿no?- Dice revisando la carta.

-pensé lo mismo- le respondí.

-¿Que haremos?- Dice seriamente.

-Tengo un plan por si acaso, aunque de todas formas no creo que vaya a peores-

-¿Que hay que hacer?-

-Primero llevaremos a tres guardianes, los cuales serán Azure ya que ella es mi escolta, la segunda será Amelia y al tercer lo dejare a tu criterio-

-Vale-

-Y lo segundo será…

* * *

Libro de Criaturas/Dragones.

Dragones Malvados.

Dragón Rojo/Dragón Infernal.

Los dragones rojos o Dragones Infernales poseen una inteligencia excepcional y un tamaño gigantesco. Ambas cualidades los convierten en unos peligrosos enemigos que, además, son inmunes al fuego.

Son típicos de las colinas y las montañas. Sus escamas son rojizas y con el tiempo se hacen duras como si fuesen de metal. Son muy avariciosos y se desviven para incrementar su tesoro.

Suelen vigilar desde lo alto de montañas lo que consideran como su territorio, aunque este territorio es, a veces, compartido con los dragones cobrizos y plateados. Pero sus enemigos naturales son los dragones dorados, a los que consideran su único rival.

Se sienten superiores a casi todos los dragones y al resto de seres, por lo que nunca se plantean si el enemigo es considerable o no. Su arma de ataque es el aliento de fuego, aunque evitan usarlo si el enemigo es insignificante. Pueden lanzar los conjuros para crear pirotecnias, hipnotizar y sugestionar.

Dragón Negro/Dragón de Sombras

Un Dragón negro o Dragón de Sombras es un ser de gran tamaño y bastante astuto.

A estos dragones se les encuentra en entornos cálidos y húmedos como los pantanos. Tienen escamas negras y brillantes, por eso les gusta salir a volar por la noche, cuando pasan desapercibidos. También tienen la habilidad de esconderse en las sombras.

Tienen la capacidad innata de respirar bajo el agua, por lo que se suelen esconder en pantanos a la espera de una buena emboscada.

Pueden escupir ácido (al que son inmunes) como método de ataque, y son capaces de lanzar conjuros para corromper el agua, hechizar a reptiles y producir un crecimiento vegetal en la zona donde se encuentran.

Sus guaridas están en cuevas húmedas y cavernas subterráneas. Allí les encanta acumular monedas.

-Qué curioso libro- Dije sorprendido por la información dada en este.

Me encuentro en mi cuarto aquí en el castillo de la armonía leyendo un libro sobre dragones que le pedí prestado a Decreip. Mi interés por el libro vino ya que en una de nuestras charlas el me llego a preguntar si yo conocía a otros "Dragonoides" claramente le dije que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ese término y le pedí si me lo podía explicar.

Para no ponerlo largo un Dragonoide es un mestizo entre un dragón y una "humana" como explico Decreip. También me dijo que son seres de alta rareza ya mayormente las mujeres no llegan a dar a luz y terminan muriendo junto al hijo.

Después de explicarle que eso no existía aquí (hasta donde se) y que yo nací normalmente de un huevo y era un dragón de sangre pura (creo), se decepciono un poco, pero a la vez me dijo que también era un alivio. La razón de eso es que según él, si todos los dragones son como "yo" no llegarían a ser una amenaza para el ya que según los dragones en su mundo eran más poderosos.

Al principio me ofendí claro, pero después de leer este libro le doy la razón ya que no conozco a ningún dragón capaz de hacer algo igual a los mencionados en el libro.

-Somos capaces de usar magia- me dijo a mí mismo recordando las palabras del libro- si eso es verdad… entonces podre…-

Me quedo observando mis garras por un momento… si es verdad que podemos usar magia, entonces poder volver "haya" y arreglar todo.

-suena tan fácil…- Dejo caer mis brazos- Que paja… bueno creo que la vale intentarlo la próxima vez que vea a Decreip le pediré que me enseñe.-

Con eso en mente cierro el libro y me preparo para dormir.

-...También podría pedírselo a Twilight…-

* * *

 **Pues con esto se termina este cap .-.**

 **Dato: Debido a los "ataques" a la mierda eléctrica de mi "buena" patria, dando el resultado de !4! dias sin luz. el documento original se daño y me vi obligado (a costa de toda mi flojera) a escribirlo de nuevo.**

 **Segundo dato: El origen del apellido "Wanchester". no hay ciencia en realidad, simplemente así le decíamos a un viejo compañero (curiosamente nunca supe su verdadero nombre). Seria genial encontrar a alguien con el mismo apellido :V seria de esas "Grandes casualidades".**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿P…puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Pregunto la princesa de la amistad con un intento de ocultar su miedo o nerviosismo.

Twilight una Princesa muy inteligente que siempre busca la opción más lógica dependiendo del asunto, se encontraba asustada debido a la situación en la que se encuentra.

Sentados en un vagón privado en el tren rumbo a canterlot, se encontraban 5 personas.

Twilight sola en uno de los asientos delante de ella se encontraba Arsenio que traía su casco puesto y sentada en su lado derecho se encontraba Azure y en el izquierdo estaba Amelia.

Cuando Twilight recibió la carta de su antigua mentora con la solicitud de que los "escoltara", de inmediato se había puesto increíblemente alegre ya que por fin la oportunidad de presentarle a la princesa Celestia a su más nuevo y querido amigo Decreip. Pero lastimosamente su felicidad se fue a los suelos cuando delante de la estación del tren aparecieron fueron su hermano Arsenio y sus "guardias".

Ese hombre aun le daba algo de miedo y no paraba de pensar que se pudiera presentar un conflicto con la princesa por la naturaleza "brusca" de Arsenio. Con los guardianes la joven princesa no presentó ninguna queja, por lo menos no con las dos que se veían normales.

El problema vino con el tercer guardián que trajo.

Ourcrish "El devorador de almas" octavo guardián.

Su cuerpo era excesivamente grande, y su silueta estaba cubierta de maldad. Era como si un dios hubiese extraído la esencia de todo lo violento y brutal de la humanidad, y la hubiese concentrado y dado forma física.

Su imponente armadura la cual parecía estar echa de una piedra negruzca que se fundió con las llamas azules del Infierno, el fulgor de ultratumba que escapaba de los orificio del casco y la temible presencia de su poderoso espadón el cual estaba echo del mismo material de la armadura y era igual de grande que el portador, su capa grisácea rasgada que ondeaba con el viento de la tarde.

Parecía un soldado salido del tártaro, sin duda era alguien de quien te piensas más de dos veces siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

La princesa claramente se quejó de la sola presencia del guardián, pero tuvo que dar a torcer su brazo con Arsenio.

Ese imponente "hombre" "Armadura" o lo que sea se encontraba sentado en otros de los asientos, se encontraba con la mirada gacha llevaba todo el camino mirando el suelo y su poderoso espadón justo a un lado.

La ponía de los nervios.

-Hable.- Dijo Arsenio de forma cortante hacia la princesa.

-Quisiera saber sobre las "casas"-

Twilight pudo sentir el peso de las miradas de Azure, Amelia y Ourcrish. Este último fue el que la puso más nerviosa, a pesar de llevar un casco sentía su mirada perforándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo sabe de eso?-

Desde antes sabía que Arsenio no confiaba en ella, pero pudo notar más hostilidad y frialdad en sus palabras.

-D…Decreip lo menciono… él había dicho que tenían problemas con una "casa" vecina…-

Respondiendo con miedo Twilight agacha la cabeza en un intento en vano de quitarse el pesar de las miradas de los guardianes.

-mmm…. La casa de los Ashra.- Arsenio responde tranquilizando el tono de su voz y haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano para calmar a los guardianes.

Sin la opresión de las miradas encima la princesa de la amistad levanta la mirada.

-Le responderé de manera sencilla… solo fueron pleitos por territorios- Dice Arsenio – sabe cuál si es en un dato curioso.-

Atrayendo la completa atención de la princesa, Arsenio habla.

-Nuestra casa se encuentra en el rango medio de la jerarquía-

-¿Medio?-

-Si… había casas más poderosas que la nuestra…en si…la casa Adastros nunca fue una que haya destacado-

Twilight entendiendo rápidamente las palabras de Arsenio sus nervios llegaron a sobrepasar su límite, era una suerte que aún no se haya desmayado. Una casa que nunca destaco.

"Casas" con personas aún más poderosas que los jóvenes hermanos.

* * *

Canterlot/ Estación del tren.

Con el aviso de llegada del conductor, nos bajamos del "tren", curioso transporte a mi parecer, muy útil si hubiera llegado a existir en nuestro mundo.

Azure y Amelia se posan cada una en lado y apareciendo en una llamarada azul Ourcrish se posiciona en mi espalda.

La idea de traer a Ourcrish fue de mi hermano, según el sería una buena forma de mostrar nuestras fuerzas.

-(" _este lugar tiene aires de estirados")-_

Hablando del rey de roma. La voz de mi hermano hace eco en mi sombra y llega a mi cabeza.

-(" _tu sombra es fea, déjame ir en la de Amelia")-_ se queja mi hermano.

-( _Te aguantas y ¡no!).-_

 _-("¡Muérete!").-_

Decreip se encontraba en mi sombra y con el falso "informe" de que no podría asistir a ver a las princesas da a la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir algo de interés en ese castillo.

-(¿ _Recuerdas el plan?)-_

 _-("claro una vez lleguemos al castillo me separo de tu sombra y husmeo todo lo que pueda").-_

 _-(mmm… solo no hagas alguna estupidez).-_ le advierto.

- _("si-si claro, como digas").-_

No puedo evitar que se me escape un pequeño suspiro mi cabeza me dice que terminara haciendo algo estúpido.

Poco después de llegar nos encontramos tranquilamente caminando en las calles de canterlot… Decreip tenía razón, se nota que aquí la gente va más a lo "noble" o "Adinerado" ropas extravagantes, lugares ridículamente refinados y esa mirada de inferioridad y desdén que sueltan algunos.

Todas las miradas curiosas iban dirigidas hacia nosotros, extrañamente se concentraban en mí pero de igual manera algunas iban dirigidas hacia Azure o Amelia y Ourcrish, aunque también gran parte de ellas era dirigida hacia la princesa Twilight.

* * *

Canterlot/ Entrada del castillo.

Encontrándose justo en la entrada del glorioso castillo de canterlot un total de diez guardias reales empuñaban sus lanzas y espadas con un gran temblor en sus manos y un miedo invadiendo todo su ser.

La llegada de Arsenio era algo de los que todos ya estaban informados, paro aun así los entrenados guardianes reales no esperaban encontrarse con semejante guardián. Amelia y Azure no causaron mucha impresión, la que llamaba más la atención era Amelia por ser un elfo una raza inexistente en equestria.

El temor llego cuando Ourcrish hizo acto de presencia.

Aparte de Arsenio y sus guardianes, la tensión en los guardias reales se incrementaba poco a poco, y parecía que se derrumbarían en cualquier momento.

Queriendo romper la tensión Twilight hablo.

-No tengan miedo. El al igual que ellas, viene como su guardaespaldas, es absolutamente obediente y mientras no lo ataquen no les hará nada.-

A pesar de las palabras de la princesa de la amistad los guardias se mostraron reacios a bajar y envainar sus armas.

Ya sin ser detenido por ninguno de los guardias que estaban alrededor (y recibiendo miradas de completa desconfianza) Arsenio junto a sus "guardianes" ingresan por la puerta.

Más allá de eso, había un conjunto de escaleras que llevaban hacia otra puerta que se conectaba con un espléndido edificio, con paredes echas de mármol blanco. Esa puerta se encontraba completamente abierta como si tratara de invitar a los huéspedes.

Sin perder el ritmo de sus pasos, Arsenio y compañía caminan hacia la sala del trono siendo guiados por una nerviosa sirvienta que los recibió del otro lado de la puerta.

Mientras caminaban por los elegantes pasillos del castillo Arsenio revisaba con la mirada y con gran precisión el lugar y de repente detuvo su mirada. Sus ojos que hace un momento estaban enfocados en unos curiosos vitrales se posaron sobre la joven sirvienta que los estaba guiando. Él le hablo con una voz suave.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Pregunta Arsenio ya que desde hace rato había notado que la mirada de la sirvienta se posaba en el de vez en cuando.

-N-nada en absoluto…-

La sirvienta se sonrojo y baja la cara.

-Solo pensé que… su postura era bastante sorprendente.-

-Ya veo… muchas gracias-

Arsenio que ya hacia un rato se había quitado el casco, muestra una suave sonrisa, haciendo que la sirvienta se sonrojara profundamente.

El caballero de pelo gris, Arsenio, era alguien que resultaba atractivo para la gente. En la parte superior de su rostro agraciado, irradiaba una elegancia que cautivaba el corazón de nueve de cada diez mujeres, independientemente de su edad. No se podía evitar que la joven sirvienta se quedara mirando a Arsenio; era bastante común después de todo.

-(" _Sigues siendo un casanova").-_ La voz burlona de su hermano resuena en su cabeza.

-( _Muérete)-_ responde sin más – ( _Que haces aun aquí has tu parte del plan).-_

Aunque no hubo respuesta, la sombra se trasladó y se alejó, tan rápido como si moviera a través de la oscuridad.

-(Bien)-

Con todo en marcha Arsenio continúa su camino sin preocupación alguna. No pasa mucho hasta que dan un la magnífica puerta que lleva a la sala del trono.

-ya llegamos, con su permiso me retiro.- Dijo la sirvienta haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Como si estuviesen esperando por estas palabras, las enormes puertas dobles giraron lentamente abriéndose por sí mismas.

El techo que pudieron ver era muy alto y muy amplio. Las paredes eran predominantemente blancas, con extensas decoraciones de oro e iluminaciones, una alfombra carmesí recorría el centro de la habitación.

Los ojos de Arsenio siguieron la alfombra roja hacia adelante.

Ante ellos se encontraban unas escaleras, y alrededor de ellas un gran grupo de guardias. Sobre ellos, en las escaleras, se encontraba una hermosa mujer con alas, poseía una belleza resplandeciente como la más hermosa de las joyas, su belleza era tal que cualquier hombre caería enamorado de ella al mirarla. Su cabello multicolor que caía como hebras brillantes acentuando su figura con un delicado vestido blanco puro abierto en la espalda y dejando relucir una de sus piernas pero sin llegar a ser vulgar y esa mirada con esos ojo color magenta grisáceo que irradiaba calma. Aunque la sirvienta de hace un momento era encantadora, la diferencia entre ella y la persona que se encontraba al delante era tan obvia como el día y la noche.

Arsenio debía admitirlo, incluso el por un breve momento se vio cautivado por tal belleza, en cambio Azure y Amelia se mostraban levemente celosas por la reacción de su amo.

Incluso desde tal distancia, Arsenio podía ver claramente los exquisitos accesorios que adornaban a la monarca del sol.

Las puertas se habían abierto, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Ciertamente no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que nadie comentara sobre su inactividad. De todas formas, no podían esperar allí por siempre. Y así, Arsenio dio un paso al frente.

-Vamos- Las palabras de Arsenio fueron lo suficientemente bajas como para que sólo los que estaban detrás de él pudieran oírlo.

Con firmeza puso a un lado las miradas severas dirigidas hacia él y avanzó, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la persona ante él.

Ya a una pequeña distancia de separación entre ambas personas, la monarca del sol hablo.

\- Estoy contenta de que halla venido, señor de la casa Adastros, Arsenio-

-Humildemente le agradezco su tan generosa bienvenida Celestia-

Nombrar a un miembro de la realeza sin su título era un insulto grave, Arsenio sabia eso, pero para él la "princesa" que se encontraba delante a pesar de que no a echo algún acto malicioso a su persona o a sus sirvientas, no era merecedora de tal respeto de su parte.

El disgusto de los guardias no se hizo esperar. Las miradas de odio y desconfianza se clavaron con fiereza sobre Arsenio, la única razón por la que los guardias se mantenían callados y sin hacer algún movimiento, era por la impotente presencia del guardián Ourcrish, que desde el momento del entrar a la sala del trono, aun se mostraba apacible y sin señales de que vaya a agredir a alguien.

La princesa ignorando la "falta" de respeto de parte del joven Arsenio observa cautelosamente con la mirada a los acompañantes del caballero de pelo gris. Su mirada llego a posarse más tiempo sobre el guardián de negruzca armadura, este sin duda era el que parecía más peligroso.

Aun así la princesa no era tonta, ella sabía que las chicas que acompañaban a Arsenio bien podrían ser igual o más peligrosas que el ser de imponente armadura.

-Iré al grano… usted de seguro que ya sabía sobre la presencia mía y de mi hermano desde que llegamos, ¿me equivoco?-

-No, está en lo correcto, se de su persona desde la primera vez que sentí su magia-

-Bueno ya que usted ya estaba informado de nuestra presencia, me parece curioso su solicitud para conocernos a mí y a mi hermano-

-La aparición de dos fuentes poderosas de magia no es algo que yo ignore, sobre todo si representa una amenaza para mis súbditos-

La monarca del sol suelta esas palabras con una mirada severa.

-Le aseguro que nosotros no le deseamos algún mal a usted y a su gente… sin embargo si se llegan a presentar acciones hostiles de parte de su persona o algún otro reino hacia nosotros, espero que no le moleste que respondamos de igual manera-

La princesa duda por un momento como responder a esas palabras, bien ella podía jurar no atacarlos o agredirlos de alguna manera, pero ella no podía elegir por los otros reinos. Ella estaba segura que no era la única que sintió la aparición de una fuente poderosa de magia y se podía imaginar más de un escenario donde ocurría un conflicto con los reinos cercanos.

-Es, ¿es así? Entonces… supongo que está bien- la princesa deja escapar un suspiro- sin embargo usted de seguro sabe que mi palabra no aplica con los otros reinos ¿verdad?-

-Mientras usted no esté involucrada está bien.- responde Arsenio.

Eso aliviaba un poco a la princesa, pero aun un le quedaba una pequeña sensación de preocupación, puede que ella no tenga tratos amigables con los otros reinos, como por ejemplo el reino de los dragones. Pero aun así ella no quería ver como posiblemente iban a un suicidio.

La princesa, con solo ver al que se hace llamar "señor" de aquel castillo y con ver simplemente a las personas que le hacían de guardias, se podía hacer una perfecta idea de que tan fuertes eran.

-Ahora "princesa" quisiera decirle sobre lo que ahora son nuestras tierras el tal llamado bosque everfree-

Para ella este era otro tema para hablar, por lo que ella sabe a través de las cartas de twilight, que a pesar de el mismo fue a avisarle a ella sobre su "petición" más bien era una afirmación. El joven Arsenio se adueñó sin más del bosque everfree, no espero a una afirmación de realeza o a la firma de algún tratado sobre el terreno, aunque tomando en cuenta que nadie es dueño del bosque everfree se podía decir que no había problemas con sus acciones… pero la monarca del sol tenía otro tema del que hablar.

-Antes de eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarle-

Con en leve movimiento de su cabeza Arsenio le otorga la oportunidad de hablar.

-Hace ya un tiempo hubo un "incidente" aquí en canterlot. Un hombre de extrañas tierras llego y asesino a varios nobles, la magia que uso en si es desconocida para todos y no puedo evitar pensar que puede estar conectado con ustedes.-

Cuando la princesa termino de hablar, Arsenio se puso a pensar sobre sus palabras. Él no había mandado a ningún guardián o invocación a asesinar a unos desconocidos miembros de la nobleza, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo sobre "magia desconocida" con la casualidad de su llegada bien podría de verdad estar conectados.

-Puede decirme la apariencia del susodicho-

-Claro no hay problema…-

* * *

Hacía ya mucho que se había separado de la sombra de su hermano. El castillo me parecía bonito estaba bien decorado y la servidumbre no parecían malas personas, llegue a posarme en la sombra de más de un guardia y sirviente para poder guiarme ya que honestamente me perdí más de una vez, pero aun así di con mi objetivo.

Después de girar en varias esquinas y bajar un piso, doy con lo que tanto buscaba. Hacía ya un rato que un olor familiar había abordado su nariz y a pesar de ser un aroma tenue como si trataran de ocultarlo Decreip aun podía dar con su origen.

Delante de él, bien diferenciado de las otras puertas del castillo que estaban bien cuidadas y algunas llegaban a tener unos finos tallados, delante se encontraba una puerta de aspecto andrajoso sin cuidado alguno, pareciera que la puerta podría caerse en cualquier momento, pero aun así esta parecía mantenerse inamovible.

Aun en estado de sombra, sin dificultad alguna Decreip entra por la pequeña abertura debajo de la puerta.

No había otros prisioneros o guardias. Era demasiado sospechoso como para decir que era solo "un descuido". Pareciera como si fuese un cebo. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, ¿Quién se atrevería infiltrarse en el castillo de la realeza?, un castillo donde de seguro los guardias de mejor entrenamiento con unas grandes habilidades en combate protegen a sus gobernantes. Por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Ya dentro del are que sería "el calabozo" El joven mago observaba los alrededores, pocas celdas y casi sin ningún prisionero. Decreip se acerca al único prisionero en el lugar, aquel que transmite ese olor familiar.

-Mi fiel salvador… tardaste en llegar, ¿te perdiste?- con gran sarcasmo y burla el prisionero levanta la mirada hacia el joven mago.

Decreip no puede evitar su reacción de sorpresa, solo conocía a una persona que siempre se dirigía a el de esa manera, una actitud burlona y sin cuidado alguno de sus consecuencias, pudo confirmarlo al ver sus dorados ojos.

-¡No jodas! ¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?!- Decreip pregunta con asombro en su voz.

-También te extrañe y respondiendo a tu pregunta… digamos que casualidad-

-¡y una mierda!... ¡Pero como es posi!... sabes que olvídalo no importa- ya calmado el joven mago continua hablando – ¿y esto qué? Ahora eres la damisela en peligro.-

-Solo descansaba, ocupaba un lugar donde dormir y termine aquí. El servicio es horrible no te lo recomiendo-

-Je claro como digas. ¿Entonces te quedaras hay?-

-Ya que insistes mi querido "hermano"-

Con esas palabras y con gran facilidad el hombre de ropas rasgadas, brazos y piernas lastimados rompe los grilletes con gran facilidad. En el momento de su "liberación" las heridas que le causaron los grilletes en las muñecas y el área de los talones sanan con gran rapidez y pareciera que nunca llegaron a estar hay.

-¡Dios mío! esas pintas que traes, ¡acomódate!- exige Decreip al ver los harapos en los que se encontraba uno de sus hermanos.

-ya-ya, deja de joder… siempre fuiste delicado cuando se trata de la ropa-

Con un gran destello de magia el joven prisionero cambia su ropaje.

Los viejos y dañados harapos desaparecieron. Ahora su vestimenta consistía, en una valiosa gabardina sin mangas estaba hecha de la piel de una bestia mágica y tratada adicionalmente con magia. Con ella puesta, ni siquiera las más heladas temperaturas del exterior lo molestarían, también llevaba puestos dos pulseras doradas con una franja rojiza, un ítem de forzamiento mágico y protección contra ataques mentales. De ahí casi nada destacaba unos pantalones negros con hilos dorados y curiosamente unas sandalias que estaban encantadas para remover el daño de las caídas desde grandes alturas.

-¿Cómodo?-

-Como nunca, ¡Ah! Se siente liberador estirar los brazos-

-Me cuesta creer que te quedaste aquí sin hacer nada-

Decreip tenía esa duda, su hermano no era de esas personas que le gustaba quedarse quietas sin hacer nada, era de esas personas que preferían por así decirlo la "acción", no es raro ver personas así.

-Tienes razón mi querido hermano, me he echado más de una escapa y he recorrido el castillo. Tienes que verlo la seguridad es horrible.-

-Me hago una idea-

A pesar de la presencia de guardias el joven mago pudo darse todo los lujos que pudo mientras estaba en su forma de sombra, eso demostraba la falta de interés en la seguridad ya que bien Decreip pudo haber sido detectado fácilmente con alguna clase de magia de alarma. Pero no encontró nada parecido en todo lo que recorrió del castillo y curiosamente la zona donde hay menos guardias era yendo camino a los calabozos.

-Ahora Obrespo cuenta, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?-

Haciendo aparecer unas sillas con magia Decreip y su hermano Obrespo toman asiento en la oscura y húmeda celda.

-Llegue aquí hace como tres meses atrás-

Decreip escucha con atención, tres meses, eso era más tiempo que el ellos llevaban en ese mundo.

-¿Qué hiciste en ese tiempo?-

-No mucho de verdad, aparecí en la tierra de los dragones-

Captando toda la atención del joven mago este no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo son?-

Tomando una posición más cómoda en la silla Obrespo responde con sinceridad la pregunta de su hermano.

-Son raros, no son como los que conocemos, estos son más débiles y varían en su apariencia. Algunos llegan a ser como los que conocemos, tú sabes grandes de cuerpo de lagarto y todo, otros tienen una apariencia más humanoide los llegue a confundir con los Dragonoides, pero después de unas "pruebas" me di cuenta que estaba erróneo. Me pareció muy curioso que los dragones sean mucho más débiles aquí.-

-Ya veo-

Eso respondía las algunas de las dudar sobre los dragones que tenía el joven mago. Los dragones no presentaban una amenaza.

-¿y tú que contas?-

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Decreip piensa en su respuesta.

-Arsenio y yo "tenemos" una reunión con las gobernantes de este lugar, pero Arsenio dijo que era mejor dar un mensaje falso sobre mi ausencia de ahí me tendría que adentrar en mi forma de sombra en el castillo y buscar algo que nos brinde mas información de este mundo. Iba en camino a lo que yo creía era la biblioteca cuando percibí tu olor-

-mm… entiendo. Arsenio ¿dónde está?-

-Seguramente hablando con la princesa en este momento.-

-¡Oh! Eso sí que sería interesante de ver, el señor "todos me caen mal" y la "señorita" Celestia en una guerra de palabras.-

-¡Ja! ¡Verdad que sí!-

a pesar de que Decreip no conocía a Celestia no pudo evitar darle la razón a su hermano. Compartiendo una pequeña carcajada con su burlón hermano, el joven mago decide preguntar.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres venir al castillo? O ¿acaso tienes otros planes?-

-Eh… llegaron con todo y castillo, genial. Y bueno por ahora no iré, aún hay unas cosas que tengo hacer.-

-¿Ocupas ayuda para salir de aquí?-

Decreip era consciente del tipo de magia y la fuerza de su hermano si el hubiera querido escapar, fácilmente pudo haberse convertido en fuego y salir por la única entrada de luz del lugar.

-No, quiero salir con estilo, con explosiones y todo eso.-

Sin asombrarse por las palabras de su hermano, Decreip contesta.

-Bueno pero por lo menos espera que salga de aquí.-

Con las intenciones y la presencia de su hermano claras el joven mago ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa lúgubre sala. El cuerpo del joven mago se empezó a disolver y a fundir con la oscuridad que abordaba el lugar y finalmente llegando a ser una sombra a la que solo se le distinguía el brillo de sus ojos.

-¡Claro! Mi querido hermano, mis saludos a Arsenio.-

Obrespo haciendo un par de ademanes exagerados se despide con gran alegría y fulgor de su querido hermano.

-Aún tengo preguntas que hacerte pero serán en otro momento. Nos vemos-

Convertido en sombra la voz del joven mago sonaba como si estuviera llena de eco y por alguna razón retumbaba en los oídos de Obrespo.

-¡Claro! – A pesar de la leve alegría que irradiaba hace un momento la voz de Obrespo se apaga lentamente- Hemos esperado 325 años para poder charlar una vez más … esperar un poco mas no hará daño-

-¿Hemos?... ¿hay alguien más que allá llegado con al igual que tú?-

-Algunos, tal vez te encuentres con ellos de casualidad-

-Entiendo…-

Con el fin de la conversación el joven mago se retira de la misma forma que entro en la habitación. Confirmando que esta solo Obrespo suelta al aire.

-Es bueno ver que no has cambiado…- Aun con la voz apagada Obrespo le habla al ausente hombre que hace unos momentos se encontraba con él.

Obrespo nunca fue una persona que se mostrara cariñosa con los demás, pero a pesar de eso, detrás de sus burlas o su peculiar sarcasmo, el entendía muy bien el cálido sentimiento de tener una familia. Hermanos y hermanas cuidándose las espaldas los unos a los otros, unos grandes votos de confianza hacia aquellos que él llama "hermanos", por eso él fue uno de los que no tuvo objeción en la decisión "egoísta" de su hermano Decreip.

-¡Buenos! Pensamientos negativos fuera. Es hora de montar un espectacular escape-

Al momento de palmear sus manos un extraño chasquido resuena en la celda. De repente los brazos de Obrespo son consumidos por un fuego azul, el fuego se arrastraba desde sus manos y viajaba hacia su espalda.

-¡un gran show con las llamas del infierno!-

* * *

Castillo De Canterlot/Sala Del Trono.

Con el tema de los nobles resuelto (a medias), las negociaciones acabas y llegando a un acuerdo que curiosamente llego a que le casa Adastros se convirtiera en aliados de las princesas (no sin sus desventajas de parte de Arsenio) el ambiente ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para tener una relajada charla.

-Entonces, ahora la situación es diferente. Ahora, el señor Arsenio es un aliado. Enviarlo a casa con tanta prisa parece ser descortés. Ya que está aquí, ¿por qué no pasar la noche? Piense en ello como en una bienvenida.-

-Bien, aceptare su amable oferta. Esperamos no ser un inconveniente para usted.-

Falsas palabras salían de Arsenio, A él no le importaba si era o no un "inconveniente" para la princesa. La única razón por la que está aceptando la propuesta de la princesa es que podría ayudar a su hermano en la recolecta de información.

-No habrá problema alguno, me encargare de llamar a alguien para los guié a su recamara. No les importara compartir una habitación ¿verdad?-

Fácilmente ella podría darles habitaciones separadas a cada uno, pero así sería más difícil tenerlos vigilados. A pesar de llegaron a un acuerdo de alianza la querida princesa aun sentía hostilidad en la mirada del caballero de pelo gris y sabía bien que no podía brindarle toda su confianza.

Dirigiéndole una mirada a los tres guardianes que lo acompañaban. Estos le respondieron con la mirada.

-No, no tienen problema alguno.-

-Bien, si me disculpan tengo que atender unos asuntos. Les pido que esperen aquí mientras le comunico al alguien para que los guie.-

-Está bien-

Eso también la molestaba un poco a la monarca del sol, solo cuando estaban en la "negociaciones" el joven caballero hablaba fluidamente, pero cuando el tema cambiaba o intentaba hablar de otra cosa el solo respondía de manera cortante y palabras simples.

Sin más la princesa se retira del lugar junto a un par de guardias iban detrás de ella y otro grupo se quedaba para vigilar a Arsenio y sus guardianes.

Poco después de la retirada de la princesa, Arsenio hace una seña con la mirada a Amelia, apuntando a los guardias. Amelia entendiendo la señal mira a los guardias y suspira. Con un suspiro un aroma dulce lleno los alrededores.

Los guardias al percibir el dulce aroma comenzaron a observar los alrededores en busca de la causa, poco después todos los guardias empezaron a sentir un hormigueo en sus cuerpos y de un momento a otros sus mentes se separaron de la realidad y todos ellos quedaron con una mirada vacía.

Esa era la [Habilidad Pasiva] de Amelia. Esta habilidad es activada al respirar y el efecto alcanza un radio de varios metros. Si el usuario utiliza activamente la habilidad, el efecto puede extenderse a una increíble distancia de a veces un radio de decenas de metros.

El usuario de esta habilidad podía cambiarlo para que tuviera dos efectos uno era [Miedo] y el otro era [Control Mental De Bajo Nivel]. No hace falta decir que por la nula resistencia a los efectos mentales de los guardias estos fueron afectados fácilmente.

-Y bien que piensan ustedes. Estuvieron callados en toda la conversación.-

Increíblemente Arsenio recibió una respuesta de la persona menos inesperada.

-No queríamos molestarlo amo, esa era una conversación entre dos gobernantes. Nosotros simples lacayos no tenemos el derecho de hablar u opinar-

Ourcrish con su voz la cual pareciera como si más de una personas estuvieran hablando en susurros, se dirige con todo respeto a su amo Decreip.

-Lacayos es una palabra muy fea Ourcrish.-

Notando el tono de regaño en la voz de su mano, Ourcrish baja levemente la cabeza en forma de disculpas.

-Perdóneme amo.-

Arsenio no iba a responder, pero él sabía que si no lo hacía, alguien como Ourcrish no pararía de sentirse herido. A nadie le gusta una represalia de sus superiores.

-está bien. Estas perdonado.-

Ourcrish increíblemente suelta un suspiro de alivio. Ya con eso fuera Arsenio dirige su mirada hacia la más pequeña del grupo.

-¿Qué opinas Amelia?-

Esto era de gran interés para Arsenio siempre los guardianes o cualquiera del castillo aceptaba las decisiones de sus amos sin rechistar o queja alguna. Arsenio pensó que podría mejorar los lazos de confianza (a pesar de que todos tienen su completa confianza puesta en ellos dos) con los guardianes y una buena forma seria conocer lo que ellos opinas sobre las decisiones importantes que se llegan a tomar, en un principio no fue grato el resultado. Primero había probado con la guardiana Nashandra y ella termino diciéndole "La palabra del amo Arsenio y el amo Decreip es ley si ustedes dicen que el blanco es negro, entonces es así" una competa exageración. Pero por lo menos con Amelia el esperaba conseguir una sincera respuesta.

-Eh… bueno… pienso que esto es muy tedioso, bien podríamos tomar a todos los guardianes y criaturas del castillo para atacar este lugar y hacernos con el fácilmente. Digo solo esa princesa se veía fuerte pero más nadie destaca aquí-

La respuesta a pesar de que no es la mejor idea u opinión, alegro a Arsenio ya que era una respuesta honesta e incluso ella mostró su disgusto con la situación.

-Y lo que más me molesta es esa princesa… debería aprender a dirigirse a usted con mas respeto.-

-¿no crees poder verlo de otra manera Amelia?-

Amelia inclinó la cabeza a un lado e hizo un sonido extraño como pregunta. A Arsenio, le recordó a un cachorro y sin que pudiera evitarlo Arsenio hace desaparecer sus manillas y extiende la mano y acaricia la cabeza de Amelia. Su pelo era suave como la seda y se sentía bastante agradable.

Arsenio no se molestó en pedir la opinión de Azure ya que él estaba seguro que recibiría una respuesta igual (por no decir la misma) que le dio Nashandra.

La repentina calma que estaba en el lugar es interrumpida por un violento estruendo que hace temblar en castillo en todo su ser. El olor a azufre abordo la nariz del caballero de pelo gris.

Esto llamo la atención de Arsenio fuertemente. Solo le llegaron dos ideas en la cabeza, la primera era que casualmente alguien decidió atacar el día de hoy o que su hermano Decreip hizo alguna idiotez.

Temiendo que sea lo segundo Arsenio se dirige a los guardianes.

-Amelia quita el efecto de tu habilidad a los guardias, Ourcrish y Azure vengan con migo-

-¡Si!-

Los guardianes dan su respuesta al inmediatamente y rápidamente acatan las ordenes de su señor.

* * *

 **Pues bien aquí esta :V después de 200 años lo termine. no diré excusas ni nada por que a nadie le importa.**

 **y bueno si quieren saber solo diré estas tres cosas, la puta luz (estoy odiando mi patria y tengo el miedo de que se me dañe el pc), me enferme (1 semana enfermo fue !horrible¡) y flojera (esta mas que todo).**

 **Pero por lo menos para compensar el tiempo sin subir una mierda aquí dejare como un pequeño "especial" así para relajar la historia. !Ojo¡ que yo no lo escribí, lo hizo un amigo a modo de favor, claro eso no quita que tengo varios escritos para mas a futuro.**

 **tengo planeado subirlos les guste o no :V. Se me hacen mas relajado y divertido escribirlos ya que no tengo el martirio del guion de la historia principal.**

 **Para dar aviso de una. El capitulo que viene sera sobre el pasado de Azure, dirán ¿Por que?.**

 **Pues la razón principal es... !por que se me canta¡ (bueno tan feo no) si no que al personaje a pesar de tener importancia en la historia no le e prestado mucha atención y también que eso ya lo tengo escrito, solo faltaría revisarlo para cambiar y "embellecer" algunas cosas. y sobre todo para los que les interesa la historia (que es a nadie) no tengan que esperar medio siglo a que escriba un cap.**

 **Ahora como ultimo (si es que tuviste los huevos para leer esto) pues solo quiero saber si es posible (manga de flojos de mrd :V) conocer su opinión de la historia ya sea negativa o positiva (sea cual sea de las dos no dejare de subir la historia). Soy una persona que aprecia las opiniones honestas y por obvias razones me la sudan los pecho frió que solo saben tirar mierda (solo se ignoran y ya).**

 **Y bueno eso. quiero conocer la opinión de alguien de "fuera" por así decirlo, ya que todos mis amigos ya leyeron esto y todos me han llegado a decir que es "interesante y entretenido, sobre todo el final" (ellos conocen el final de la historia) osea no creo que les cueste tomar el teclado y escribir "la historia es entretenida" o "no me gusta por la narrativa o los personajes" no sean vagos.**

 **Bueno ahora si. !Oh¡** **no se acostumbren a que escriba este tipo de cosas tan largas.**

 **Logro Obtenido: [Leer testamento inútil :V]**

* * *

 ***Especial 1: Fracciones: 3 Rosas**

Era un día perezoso en mi opinión, no había casi nada que hacer en el castillo.

Justo hoy parece que aquella princesa del sol quiso brindar el día perfecto para holgazanear.

Regreso al Castillo….

Me encuentro caminando en dirección a mi habitación, voy a aprovechar este perfecto día para no hacer nada y no voy hacer nada.

Durante el camino no vi mucho que destaque, casi nada en realidad, todos hacían su rutina de siempre pero se detenían un momento para mostrarme sus respetos.

Como siempre me molestaba un poco que hicieran esto, no lo veía necesario les dije muchas veces que podían tratarme como si fuera de su familia.

Pero…. ¿No lo somos?

Nunca me gusto el trato de rey y sirviente son cosas de mi honor pero siempre que les decía que cambiaran su forma de actuar me terminaban de dar mil y un razones para no hacerlo (muchas de ellas estúpidas).

Pero no les puedo obligar a cambiar su forma de ser (¿O sí?).

Dando vuelta a un pasillo veo a 3 sirvientas teniendo una relajada conversación, en sus caras parecía una charla muy divertida y alegre. Jamás vi a ese trió tan feliz normalmente eran regañas por causar siempre un problema pero nunca llegue a ponerles un castigo.

¿Por qué? Dirán.

Bueno en realidad casi siempre me gusta cuando causan algún lió mínimo un desastre por semana, de la un sabor a cada mañana que pasa dando señal a que será un día interesante. Pero verlas así charlando tan alegremente me dice que hoy será un día muy pero muy tranquilo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo divagando?

Para cuando vuelvo a la realidad estoy frente a las 3, ellas solo comparten una pequeña reverencia.

-Bienvenido de vuelta amo Arsenio y buenos días-

Parece que saben que me perdí en mi mente por un momento.

-Mmm...Eh buenos días (¿Estará bien decirlo si voy justo a mi cama a dormir casi todo el día?)

El silencio no tardó en aparecer, ninguno de los dos bandos parecía querer decir una palabra, en mi caso porque no tengo nada que decirles y me imagino que ellas tampoco tienen nada que decirme a mí.

Podría decir que no era un silencio incomodo pero ese no era el caso, por alguna razón me sentía intimidado por sus miradas, esos 3 pares de ojos que parecían ver dentro de mí y sus grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, querían algo de mi ¿Qué era? No lo sé.

-Bueno… parece que la están pasando bien no las entretengo más voy camino a mi habitación para dormir rato-

-¡Oh! Claro amo perdónenos por detenerlo camino a su despacho para meditar junto al dios de la Guerra sobre los futuros planes de conquista y poner a todos bajos sus pies-

-Eeeeh?¡ -

Vale no hare eso porque debería hacerlo.

-Que tenga dulce sueños amo-

-Cuidado con el coco-

Al menos una no está rota.

-Si si como digan ¿no tienen trabajo que hacer?-

-Claro estábamos en nuestro descanso, estábamos a punto regresar al labor de cuidar el hogar de los últimos de los Adastro cuando lo vimos perdido en sus pensamiento y no queríamos irnos sin mostrar respeto y aprovechamos para admirar su gran figura de autoridad, tan fuerte siempre calmado atento a cada paso de sus enemigos uno de los 3 hijos favoritos de la casa Adastro solo superado en magia por el Amo Decreip pero los compensa con una gran habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo también…..-

-¡Ok¡ ya. Entiendo calma…calma-

Mejor detenerla hay.

-Mejor vallan a trabajar luego de que terminen por que no se relajan un poco-

-¡Sip! Vamos chicas demos lo mejor de nosotros-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-

Es bueno saber que siempre están alegres a pesar de siempre causar problemas.

-Con su permiso-

Pasan al lado mío, las veo por un momento pero luego fijo mi vista al frente para ir en busca de mi objetivo, pero de repente una idea aborda mi mente y no puedo esperar para ponerla en acción.

-Lyrian-

Las 3 se detienen y dan la vuelta a pesar de que solo llame a una de ellas, la nombrada y la más pequeña se acerca a mí.

La miro fijamente, esta parece creer que es un concurso de miradas e intensifica la suya. Aunque me gustaría darle el placer de perder tengo que preguntarle.

-Dime…. Si te pido que mueras por mi…. ¿Lo harías?-

Duda aparece en su rostro.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta señor?-

-Solo responde-

-Eeeh bueno es algo obvio no cree…-

Lo que pensé.

-Si nos pide morir por usted o si fuera el amo Decreip no dudaríamos en hacerlo, de hecho no creo que alguien en este castillo dude en hacerlo ustedes son los últimos de la familia haríamos cualquier cosa por ustedes esa es nuestra manera de pagar nuestra deuda aquí todos les debemos mucho a su familia… pero ¿porque lo pregunta?

-…..Por nada solo era curiosidad….-

-Bueeeno perdone amo pero tenemos que hacer nuestros labores o si no nos van a regañar si nos disculpa-

Hace una pequeña reverencia y empieza a caminar junto a sus compañeras.

-Espera-

Se detiene y rápidamente regresa.

Sus palabras me duelen, ese tipo de persona son las que más odio aquellos que tienen una lealtad ciega a otros y están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por complacer a sus amos aunque eso les lleve a su muerte o a la de sus seres queridos.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría odiarla?

Solo muevo mi mano a su cabeza y le doy una suave caricia, ella no parecer estar en contra de esto.

-Espero no tener que pedirles eso algún día… vayan a trabajar-

-¡SI!-Dijeron las 3

Solo las veo marcharse hasta que dan la vuelta por el pasillo y se pierden de mi vista.

Si…como podría odiarlas, aunque no me gusta esa exagerada lealtad que muestran todos no puedo culparlos ¿cómo podría?

Todos tienen sus razones para sernos leales aunque sea de una manera exagera no les importa con tal de cumplir su deber.

Todos en este castillo, aquellos que murieron y aquellos que todavía siguen vivos todos ellos eligieron como vivir aunque sea bajo nuestra bandera, para ellos esta es la manera de pagar su deuda.

Además odiarlos seria odiar el ultimo recuerdo de mis padres jamás me perdonaría por algo así.

-Mmmmm…Tengo que compensárselos a todos pero ¿Cómo?-

Ellos no van a querer un pago de mi parte o de mi hermano, para ellos servir con sus vidas es más que suficientes.

-Tendré que hablarlo con mi hermano-

SI eso hare.

Me detengo y me voy vuelta para regresarme por el pasillo.

-¡LYRIAN! ¡KAMI! ¡TRISHA!-

Tal vez si las conozco mejor sabré que darles como agradecimiento. Si empezare con ellas luego el resto, después de todo somos una familia.

Una gran Familia.


	7. Recuerdo Antiguo: Azure

El hombre fue creado con el propósito de gobernar a las otras especies.

Estar en la sima de la cadena alimenticia.

Fueron hechos para completar este mundo.

Al final su creador solo se horrorizo con lo que resulto ser la humanidad.

El ser humano era voraz. Devoraba de plantas hasta animales.

Acaban con los regalos de la naturaleza solo para hacer su vida más fácil.

Se mataban unos a otros solo por sus egoístas caprichos.

Eran capaces de cometer los actos más atroces.

Muchos de ellos se ocultaban bajo las máscaras de héroes.

Estos héroes decían que nada era más importante que salvar la vida de otros que no buscaban ni dinero, ni gloria ¿Pero? era eso verdad.

El "Creador" sabía que estos llamados héroes no eran diferentes a los otros.

Mataban en el nombre de lo que ellos llaman justicia, eran solo perros de los altos mandos.

Crearon la llamada monarquía, de la monarquía nacieron los nobles.

Los nobles solo eran humanos esperando la oportunidad para ascender a la monarquía, lamiendo las botas de su Rey para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda solo pensaban en ellos mismo.

SI tenían que decidir entre Sus tierras y Riquezas o ayudar a un grupo de personas pobres sin comida ni hogar, estos preferirían que ellos mueran de hambre o que sean vendidos como esclavos a otras tierras.

Después de todo para ellos solo eran escalones para su grandeza.

Pero también había humanos con buen corazón o eso era lo que quería creer el "Creador".

Su buen corazón solo se limitaba a su familia y algunos de sus amigos el resto del mundo podía morir bajos sus pies.

Sus buenos actos eran pocos, mayormente los hombres y mujeres generosos no estaba en un alto rango de la sociedad.

Pero… para el "Creador" era un rayo de esperanza ver que hay buenos hombres en la tierra que creo.

Ellos mostraban las dos caras de la moneda.

Era leve pero su corazón quería creer que podían cambiar.

Esto fue hasta que la humanidad empezó a practicar sus así llamados "Rituales" cuando empezaron a crear sus "Sectas".

Unas malignas otras buenas.

Pero la humanidad quería jugar con fuerzas más allá de su imaginación.

El "Creador" Sabia que en el mundo creado quedaban residuos de la antigua guerra.

Sabían que tarde o temprano entenderían las antiguas runas o escritos que podrían llegar a renacer fuerzas oscuras del pasado.

Pero el dudaba mucho de eso, no creía que la humanidad llegaría a corromperse más de lo que esta, solo por si acaso el "Creador" trajo los males a la tierra del hombre.

Después de todo…

Todos los mundos tienen sus ángeles y demonios.

Pasaron años el "Creador" dejo de ver a la humanidad.

Dejo de escuchar sus plegarias, ya no les quería mostrar bondad a esos seres tan sucios llamados "Humanos".

Se sintió sucio después de crear a semejantes criaturas, tanto así que quemo sus propias manos con las llamas de una estrella

Ya no le importaba su intento de un nuevo mundo.

Pero el a veces pensaba, acaso un Hombre o una Mujer podían cambiar la visión del "Creador".

Un enorme prado verde con hermosas flores conocidas como "Cantos Del Sol"

Sus pétalos eran amarillos cerca del centro de la flor estaba empezaba a tomar un color naranjo.

Era un enorme prado que decían eran donde iban a rezar para que las almas de los caídos lleguen al descanso eterno.

Las flores y el césped bailan con el pasar de las brisa dando un aire relajante a alrededor, te daba las ganas de dormir y no ser molestado hasta despertar.

Y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo.

En una parte del prado se encontraba una persona.

Esta persona era un hombre que parecía tener de entre 20 o 30 años.

Tenía pelo gris parecido a cenizas.

Vestía una vieja armadura oxidada, en esta se podrían apreciar algunas grietas dando a entender que paso por muchas batallas

A su lado tenía una vieja espada agrietada parecía que se iba a romper con el mas minino golpe.

El hombre abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos eran casi totalmente blancos uno pensaría que era ciego a primera vista pero su visión era cien veces mejor que la normal.

El nombre abrió los ojos no por querer despertar… todo lo contrario él quería quedarse en ese lugar y disfrutar de los regalos de la madre tierra, pero fue un peculiar olor que llego a su nariz que lo despertó. El conocía ese olor a la perfección el jamás olvidaría el olor de la sangre siendo llevada por el viento

Poca importancia le dio a este. Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos nueva mente y ser llevado sobre los brazos de Morfeo al reino de los sueños

"Amo Arsenio"

El hombre llamado Arsenio abrió sus ojos nueva mente a ser llamado por esa suave pero dudosa voz

Arsenio se puso de pie con algo de molestia

Una vez de pie Arsenio se dio la vuelta para ver el origen de la voz

Era una mujer

Tenía un cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, las facciones delicadas de su rostro le daban una enorme belleza natural, sus ojos color celeste perecían que traía calma a los corazones de solo verlos

Vestía una armadura entera de color negro, en algunos de sus bordes se podían apreciar una aura rojiza, a la armadura le faltaba el caso pero solo no lo traía puesto

A la vista de un herrero veterano la armadura era de primera calidad. No, estos podrían decir que hasta el mismo rey podría mandar a robar tal pieza de arte, echa de material jamás vistos ya muchos intentaron hacerse con esa armadura. Obviamente ella los rechazo y a los que intentaron todo para tenerla en sus manos simplemente los mato.

Nadie robaría ese regalo de su señor.

Ella tenía un arma llamada [Espadón de Sol Plateado] pero ella sintió que no era necesario traerla por eso solo tenía una espada común y corriente.

Ella se sintió incomoda y temerosa al ver como la mirada de su amo.

Ella sabía que él estaba durmiendo y disfrutando de la paz queda este prado, en un comienzo ella no quería levantarlo pero tenía que entregar sus resultados.

Viendo la mirada fija e irritada de su amo sabía que tenía que hablar antes de que se enojara, ella no quería ver a su amo enojado.

Y con una voz temblorosa hablo.

"Eh... ya...ya e...es...está todo listo se...señor"

A pesar de las fuerza de voluntad que reunió para hablar la mirada molesta de Arsenio le infundía un gran miedo y eso se notó en su intento de hablarle.

Arsenio al darse cuenta de esto relajo su expresión

"Azure cálmate solo estoy un poco molesto porque me levantaste intentando volver a dormir"

"Ah... si-si perdón por eso no volverá a pasar aceptare cualquier castigo que decida"

Arsenio veía como Azure se inclinaba en modo de disculpa. Es verdad que estaba un poco molesto porque quería disfrutar de algo de tiempo para él pero no era razón para castigarla

(Abecés exagera un poco)

Arsenio no podía evitar pensar en esto él sabía que Azure se esforzaba para dar los mejores resultados sin ninguna falla... casi nunca...

(Bueno siempre fue así desde que la recogí)

(¿Oh? acaso agarro esa personalidad desde que la volví semi-humana Mmmm... tendré que preguntarle después)

Azure antes de servir a Arsenio era un ser conocido como "Wendigo".

La gente dice que los "Wendigos" son cazadores o personas que se perdieron en el bosque y que fueron maldecidas por consumir carne humana.

El Wendigo es un ser de gran tamaño, esquelético y demacrado, de grandes garras y según algunos, astado, tiene las extremidades adaptadas para poder dar grandes saltos, e incluso algunos dicen que tiene alas.

Los recuerdos de como la encontró abordan su mente.

Arsenio estaba de viaje cuando se encontró con el tétrico bosque.

Ese bosque tenía una mala fama, decían que había una horrible criatura que secuestraba a las mujeres y niños para llevarlos a su guarida para comerlos.

Arsenio sabia de esos rumores, pero aun así decidió darle poca importancia y se adentró en el bosque para matar o tomar a esta criatura.

Mientras más se adentraba en el bosque los suaves rayos de luz del daba el sol iban desapareciendo dándole paso a una abrumadora oscuridad.

Desde unos momentos Arsenio escuchaba unos débiles quejidos a la profundidad del bosque.

Y hay la encontró… un "Wendigo" en el suelo.

Arsenio estaba listo para matarlo, pero llevado por la curiosidad Arsenio quería saber cómo era la persona antes de ser un "Wendigo" así que se puso a ver sus memorias.

Y entonces… lo vio, la vida de Azure .

Al principio no le dio algo interesante que ver, solo era otra vida más en este mundo.

Entonces Arsenio vio más profundo y algo le llamo la atención.

 _Un Recuerdo._

Azure tenía 19 años y estaba en casa con su padre.

El padre de Azure era un hombre de 50 años que a un conservaba un porte fuerte y gozaba de buena salud, prueba de ello era su gran pasatiempo de cazador.

Cambiando sus planes completamente el amable hombre decide invitar a su hija a su próxima excursión al bosque. Ella acepta sin dudar la solicitud de su padre.

Adentrándose en el bosque buscando animales al padre de Azure nota la ausencia de animales e incluso insectos en el lugar. Pareciera que ellos dos fueran dos los únicos seres vivos en la oscuridad el bosque.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. El padre de Azure decide investigar un poco el lugar, si no encontraban algo que cazar se irían de inmediato… algo de daba mala espina en ese bosque

-Hija quédate detrás de mí-

-Si...-

El recuerdo se vía como estos investigaron un poco el bosque, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de ver la reacción del padre.

El padre de Azure Inspeccionaba el bosque hasta donde le llegaba su entrenada mirada de cazador. Fue el crujir de las ramas caídas junto al movimiento de los pocos arbustos que estaban en el lugar que hicieron que se alertara y se concretara más en búsqueda del origen de los ruidos.

Fue el rápido movimiento de una sombra que logro ver por el rabillo del ojo, que hizo parar su corazón por un momento.

Ya que el hombre en sus mejores momentos fue uno de los mejores cazadores del reino (Reconocido por el mismo rey) pudo apreciar al "causante" del ruido y a pesar de su rapidez pudo verlo a la perfección.

La cara del hombre se llena de miedo. Pero el miedo rápidamente fue opacado por preocupación… él lo recordó. Su mayor orgullo y tesoro estaban justo detrás del el… su hija…

"Azure escucha ve a casa corre…yo te sigo y pase lo que pase…no mires atrás…"

Se podía ver el miedo en la cara del padre era obvio que se dio cuenta de algo pero no se lo quería decir a su hija

Como el recuerdo lo mostraba desde el punto vista de Azure por un momento Arsenio pudo ver una sombra moviéndose a la espalda del padre

Para Arsenio era obvio lo que era

(Mmmm ya veo...)

Azure corrió.

Haciendo caso a su padre, corrió en dirección a su casa.

Escuchaba los rápidos pasos de su padre detrás de ella.

Ella quería voltear para verlo pero su padre claramente mente le dijo que no mirara atrás.

Corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque este no parecía tener un fin Azure pensó estar viendo los mismos arbole una y otra vez.

Y entonces... Nada.

Azure paro bruscamente, miedo, una horrible sensación recorrió la espalda de Azure, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Entonces como si una extraña fuerza la obligara Azure miro atrás...

Nada... no había nadie

Solo unas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Azure

- _No respondas a su llamado_ -

Azure ya no podía correr no era que le faltaban fuerzas era debido al miedo sentía que si daba un solo paso sería su fin.

Entonces… Azure sintió algo posarse al frente suyo como tenía la miraba donde supuestamente debería estar su padre ella no sabía que tenía delante ella quería mirar y encontrarse con su padre pero la realidad no fue así.

"Alguien respondió a su llamado"

Volteo… la gran figura negra estaba justo delante Azure ella sabía bien lo que era esa cosa por los cuentos de su madre… Azure pensaba que solo eran cuentas para asustar a los niños pero ahí estaba el objeto de las pesadillas de los niños.

Un "Wendigo"

La visión de Azure se oscurecido.

Lo último que vio Arsenio fue como Azure abría los ojos. Estaba en la madriguera el "Wendigo".

Los recuerdos eran borrosos.

Arsenio solo pudo ver algo entre esos vagos recuerdos serían los que más la marcaron, los que más quedaron grabados en su mente.

Veía los restos sin terminar de su padre, en otra veía como el "Wendigo" le cortaba los pies a Azure, como le quitaba piel tras piel a la pobre chica mientras la iba devorando,

Tal vez era una magia de los "wendigos"

Pero solo hasta que el corazón de Azure fue aplastado por la mano del "Wendigo" pudo sentir el dulce abraso de muerte y lo último que vio fueron los restos de su padre para después de caer en oscuridad

Sin Embargo Arsenio sabía que había más después de todo el "Wendigo" en el piso Era Azure ¿pero cómo termino así?

Arsenio sabia de la maldición de los perdidos que comían carne humana

Pero Azure fue devorada por el "Wendigo"

Entonces como termino siendo aquello que acabo con su vida

Lamentablemente el resto de memorias de Azure estaba como bloqueadas de seguro eran sus memorias de como vago en el bosque siendo un "Wendigo"

Arsenio no le dio importancia y salió.

Y tal como la encontró hay estaba un "Wendigo" tirado en el piso ya sin dar señales de vida.

En un comienzo después de ver sus memorias Arsenio iba a matarla para acabar con su sufrimiento pero… ¿sería lo correcto?

Después de todo en primer lugar término siendo un "Wendigo" si la mataba ¿volvería como otro?

Se supone que fue devorada.

Y ¿parece no tener vida o solo se hacen los muertos?

Arsenio tenía conocimiento pero los "Wendigos" eran esos que Arsenio casi no sabía nada.

Dudando de que hacer a Arsenio solo le quedo una idea.

-Tendrás una nueva vida-

Arsenio podía traerla de nuevo a la vida pero esto no era perfecto, se quedaría con algunos rasgos del "Wendigo" la pregunta era ¿cuáles?

Era una oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo a prueba.

Pero ¿porque Arsenio llego a esta conclusión?

Bueno eso es fácil…sintió lastima...

Ella como "Wendigo" de seguro vago años por el bosque.

Arsenio sabía que esos que se convertían en "Wendigos" eran atormentados por horribles pesadillas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Tal vez Arsenio la encontró igual a él, atormentado y vagando por el mundo en su caso este bosque.

Y así fue Arsenio se llevó al "Wengido".

Al salir del bosque lo deja en el piso listo y se preparó para traerla al mundo de los vivos una vez más.

A Arsenio no le gustaba hacer eso después de todo no era una resurrección perfecta y tenía un alto costo.

10 Años de vida.

Arsenio era inmortal.

Pero él sabía que algo como eso no existe, tal cosa como la inmortalidad era inalcanzable hasta para el más poderoso ser.

Él sabía que ni incluso el "Creador" era inmortal.

Todos morimos algún día, A todos no llega nuestra hora de abrazar a la muerte.

El sabia eso muy bien… después de todo eran palabras de su madre.

Adelantarlo 10 años solo era un favor al gobernante de la muerte.

Y así por el costo de 10 años Azure regreso a la vida.

Arsenio se sorprendió a verla como un humano normal sin ningún cambio pero sabía que algo dentro o fuera de ella tuvo que haber cambiado

Arsenio con su magia saco un manto para cubrir la desnudes de la chica, la cargo en sus brazos y empieza a caminar rumbo a lo que él llamaba hogar.

Una ves hay Arsenio le pidió a una sirvienta que dejara a Azure en una habitación esta con un tono alegre se dispuso hacer lo que pidió su señor.

Al cabo de 3 días Azure despertó, confundida y con dolor de cabeza se sentía cansada y su visión era un poco borrosa.

Cuando pudo ver en donde estaba las dudas se hicieron presentes. se sentó en la cama.

No sabía dónde estaba.

Vio el cuarto que en el que jamás estuvo en su vida.

Las hermosas paredes, la mesa de estar, la lujosa cama donde estaba, la bien tallada puerta, todo parecía de la más alta clase.

Pensó que algún noble la compro y la trajo como su objeto personal.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Azure vio como un hombre con un pelo gris como cenizas y con sus ojos casi blancos, seguido de una sirvienta entro a la habitación

-Veo que despertaste-

El hombre hablaba en un tono gentil sin hostilidad o aires de grandeza hacia la chica.

-...-

Azure no dijo nada.

De repente sintió un miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Al mover su campo de visión vio que la sirvienta la miraba con ojos asesinos. Era como la miraba de un depredador antes de tirarse hacia su presa lista para encajarle los colmillos

(¿Porque me ve así?) Fue el pensamiento de Azure.

Arsenio noto como la sirvienta miraba a Azure y para calmar los aires hablo.

-Cof... bueno como te despertaste me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas adelante responderé todas las que quieras-

Azure miraba al hombre con desconfianza. ¿El seria el noble que la compro?

No, sería tonto pensar que no es el.

-O verdad perdona mi descortesía me llamo Arsenio ¿y tú?-

Arsenio ya sabía que como se llamaba pero esto era como comenzar lentamente una relación amistosa para que ella vaya confiando en él.

Cuando vio que Azure iba a decirle su nombre la sirvienta hablo.

"Disculpe Amo pero creo que no debería haberle dicho su gran nombre a una cosa como ella... no... Sería la mayor ofensa dejar que esta asquerosa "Wendigo" llegue a pronunciar su magnífico nombre. Por si se atreve a decirlo yo misma le arrancare la lengua y…-

Con un movimiento de mano Arsenio callo a la sirvienta antes que de siguiera hablando o en esta caso agrediendo a Azure.

Azure miraba con miedo a la sirvienta y si era verdad todo lo que dijo?

¡¿De verdad la arrancaría la lengua y la obligaría a comérsela?!

Azure miro a Arsenio este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara dando señal que hasta a él le perturbo la respuesta de la sirvienta.

¿Uh?

Azure hizo memoria de lo que dijo la sirvienta… solo una palabra la dejo pálida.

"Wendigo"

En la mente de Azure comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso en el bosque.

Le llego a la cabeza la imagen de los restos sin terminar de su padre, como el "Wendigo" devoraba su cuerpo parte por parte.

Esto se repetía una y otra y otra vez en su mente, producto de la maldición de los "Wendigos" [El Tormento Eterno].

Ella sentía que estaba de nuevo en ese lugar… su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle su estómago se revolvía por las horribles memorias de esas 3 horas que parecían años.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a vomitar a un lado de la cama.

"¡TU! ¡APESTOSO SACO DE CARNE COMO TE ATREVES! ¡EN FRENTE DEL AMO TE PONES HACER ESO! ¡TU MUERTE SERA LENTA Y DOLOROSA TU...!

Arsenio detuvo a la sirvienta que estaba a punto de arremeter contra Azure.

-Cálmate solo está recordando malos momentos. No me ofendió para nada solo cálmate si...-

La sirvienta parecía dudosa pero la orden de su amo era ley, con una cara de pocos amigos regreso a su posición.

Después de un rato Azure calmo su débil estomago se disculpó con Arsenio este no parecía enojado algo que asusto a Azure después de todo dicen que los callados son los más peligrosos.

Durante un momento nadie se habló Arsenio espera que Azure se calmara para seguir hablando.

Azure simplemente no podía hablar las memorias seguían y seguían, probablemente seguiría vomitando pero logro aguantar las ganas en eso ayudo la miraba fría de la sirvienta azure sabía que otra cosa que ofenda a su "Señor" la llevaría bajo tierra.

Después de unos cortos segundos más Azure hablo.

-Azure... me llamo Azure-

-Mmmm.. ¿Solo Azure? ¿cuál es tu apellido?-

-Azure Berke-

-Bien Azure Berke bienvenida a mi hogar siéntete libre de hurgar en todos lados si quieres-

-¡A... a...amo!-

Arsenio una vez más callo a la sirvienta que estaba a punto de protestar.

Azure veía a Arsenio con duda. ¿Porque la estaba tratando así? ¿Quién era el?

-Bueno entonces dime, ¿cuál es tú primera pregunta?-

Azure no dudo solo había algo que quería saber.

-¡MIS PADRES!... ¡MI PADRE MI MADRE DONDE ESTAN!-

Gritando en la cara a Arsenio Azure quería saber solo eso nada más. Solo le importaban sus padres sus memorias decían que su padre estaba muerto, pero entonces… ¿porque ella está viva? ¿No se la había comido el "Wendigo"? o era un sueño.

No... Algo como eso no podía ser un sueño la sensación era demasiado real, ¿pero entonces? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y mi madre?

-¡TU PERR!...-

-Están muertos-

El tono gentil de Arsenio desapareció solo quedaba una voz fría sin la minima pisca de sentimiento.

-ah...ah... qu…que les p...paso?-

Azure no quería creer pero pesar de sus sentimientos la pregunta salió sola.

-Tu padre fue devorado por un "Wendigo al igual que tu-

Azure se puso pálida entonces… ¿esas memorias eran verdad?

Pero… porque ella estaba viva.

-no...no...-

-¡MIENTES!... ¡SI ES ASI ENTONCES PORQUE ESTOY YO VIVA! ¡DIMELO! ¡DIMELO!... Lo recuerdo claramente, los restos de mi padre, como esa cosa me arrancaba la piel, el dolor de ser devorada pieza por pieza. Dímelo… dime que es mentira...-

Arsenio no cambio su expresión pero Azure pudo notar algo le lastima.

-Déjanos solo-

-¡¿eh?!-

La sirvienta no creía lo que decía su amo dejarlo con una criatura como esa como ella podría hacer eso.

-No espere no podría...-

-largo...-

Esa sola palabra sirvió para hacerla temblar. La sirvienta miro con duda a su amo, pero camino a la puerta para salir de la habitación… el miedo le gano a su orgullo.

Una vez salió Arsenio se dirigió a Azure.

-Te contare todo no esconderé nada…-

Y así paso Arsenio le conto todo a Azure, esta no podía creerlo todo era no verdad cada uno de esos sentimientos nada era falso.

Ella le pregunto porque no su revivió a su padre o a su madre.

El solo dijo que no los encontró

Azure llevaba 68 años vagando como un "Wendigo".

Azure desconsolada le pidió a Arsenio algo de tiempo este asintió a su pedido y la dejo sola para que se calme.

Paso 1 mes.

Azure no salió de la habitación de que le presto Arsenio.

A pesar de no salir del cuarto a Azure no le faltaba nada, tenía comida, techo y un lugar para bañarse.

En un comienzo Arsenio le llevaba la comida pero luego empezaron a ir las sirvientas. Bueno solo iban 3 cada día.

Las 3 comidas

Las 3 mismas sirvientas por un mes.

A estas no le gustaba que su amo le diera comida al "saco de carne" como la llamaban ellas, por eso se tragaron su orgullo y le empezaron a llevar la comida a Azure sin hacerle daño en el intento después de todo las Sirvientas tenían una voluntad de hierro que se rompe solo cuando se trata de sus amos.

 _Al año y medio._

Azure se fue acercando a Arsenio, ella ya salió de su habitación.

Con el tiempo ella reflexiono sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado a ella se le dio esta nueva vida e iba a aprovecharla al máximo pero luego pensó.

¿Qué Hago?

Al comienzo se la pasaba por el castillo de vez en cuando

Ella se dio cuenta que hay muchos sirvientes en el castillo.

Claro no es que había de verdad muchos pero para una persona tener casi 30 o más de sirvientes era demasiado ¿no?

Azure siguió hablando con Arsenio incluso salió de vez en cuando con él a explorar.

En un momento Arsenio le ofreció trabajo como sirvienta.

Ella se preguntó si era verdad.

Este le digo que sí y bueno ella acepto, no tenía nada que hacer y si se iba a quedar gratis tenía que hacer algo para que no la echaran.

Aunque las viejas memorias a veces le dan pesadillas no le afectan tanto como antes pero a veces se sigue lamentando.

Al comienzo de su trabajo solo pensó en hacer lo normal de una sirvienta.

Ella se impresiono de su primer pago en el tiempo que se quedó en el castillo nunca vio que a las demás le pagaran ella pensaba que trabajaban por voluntad.

Decidió preguntarle a su Senpai :v.

Una de las sirvientas no trataban como basura a Azure aunque eso ya se relajó un poco desde hace tiempo. Ella le ayudo mucho con el pasar de los días.

Después de preguntarle descubrió que era como pensaban ellas. Trabajaban por voluntad, ellas decían.

-No Hay Mayor Honor Que Servir A los Amos Tanto Como en Cuerpo y Alma-

Eso de cuerpo y alma perturbo un poco a Azure sobretodo la parte de "Cuerpo".

Intento Dejarlo a un lado Pero luego descubrió que se había ganado el apodo como el juguete del amo Arsenio.

Al principio Azure les quería gritar. ¡¿De dónde salió ese apodo?!

Luego se acordó, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Arsenio más que las sirvientas regulares. Lo acompañaba cuando salía y a veces se ponían hablar en su cuarto.

Pero ¿porque pensaban eso de ella?

Azure nunca les dijo nada a las sirvientas por dos razones.

1: Miedo.

Azure le tenía miedo a las sirvientas ella estaba segura que no eran humanas, no era que sospecha. Si no que tanta lealtad no estaba en el rango de los humanos

2: Era verdad que pasaba tiempo con Arsenio.

Pero que las llevo a pensar eso de ella "juguete del amo".

No están bien de la cabeza.

 _2 años después_

Azure ya era como parte de la familia de las sirvientas ya casi sabía hacer varias tareas a la perfección incluso las demás sirvientas le pegaron esa devoción de servir en cuerpo y alma a sus amos.

Arsenio le estaba enseñando como defenderse, tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo el manejo de la espada, entrenamiento físico, incluso le dijo que podían aprender magia con tiempo pero podía.

Todo iba de maravilla pero siempre están los rumores, después del año dejaron los rumores acerca que de Azure era el objeto personal del su señor Arsenio pero comenzaron unos nuevos.

No eran malos de echo tal vez no se le pueda decir rumores era simplemente que algunas sirvientas estaban descontentas con el "Trato Especial" a Azure

Decían siempre los mismo o que pasaba mucho tiempo con Arsenio o al revés

Unas pocas decían que como esa asquerosa "Wendigo" se había ganado el corazón del amo Arsenio.

Decir que se ganó su corazón era mucho.

Arsenio veía a Azure como Amiga y pupila.

Otras apoyaban a Azure a estar con Arsenio porque decían que con sin su amo Decreip la perdida de Arsenio sería algo horrible para el castillo.

Otras decían que eso era Blasfemia. Hablar así del Señor del castillo, que no podía salir con una cualquiera.

Varios comentarios lastimaban un poco a Azure pero sabía que al menos ya podía decir que era charla de amigas.

O ose creía ella.

 _4 años._

Azure a veces pensaba en lo rápido que pasaba en tiempo ya no se sentía tan mal cuando los recuerdos de ese día le llenaban su mente pero la herida sigue abierta.

Ya Azure domina el arte de la espada y está en buena condición física, pero el arte de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo le falta mejorar. No mucho solo pulirlo.

Arsenio estaba orgulloso de su pupila e hizo una fiesta en su honor.

Los demás seres del castillo ya tomaban a Azure como de la familia.

Azure fue contaminada por la devoción de las sirvientas hasta ser una de ellas. Ya logro entender porque antes casi la matan varias veces por "faltarle" el respeto a su señor aunque todavía lo encontraba un poco exagerado tanta lealtad.

Arsenio ayudo a Azure con sus memorias aunque decía que no podía eliminar esos recuerdos le daría un tratamiento mental a Azure y este funciono hasta ahora.

Azure estaba agradecida con Arsenio el, la ayudo mucho en estos años sobre todo cuando casi la matan varias veces por la falta de respeto al señor.

Ya Azure podía decir que daría su vida por Arsenio, después de todo… tanta ayuda necesita una recompensa. Ya las por fin amigas de Azure le dieron unos consejos para recompensar al amo… esta las rechazo de inmediato.

Igual ella era capaz de preguntarle a Arsenio que quería.

Este le dijo que trabaje duro para mejorar.

Azure pensaba ¿esto no aburre?

Esos años casi fueron los mismos su trabajo y lealtad.

Ella a veces salió con Arsenio a explorar.

Pero no tanto como antes, debido a que como dijo se toma más enserio su trabajo como sirvienta del castillo.

Pero a pesar de todo por alguna razón ¿esto no le aburría?

Todo lo contrario esto era como la vida perfecta para Azure. ella se preguntaba ¿porque?

Solo pensó que tantos años con las sirvientas se le pego todo de ellas

" _No Hay Mayor Honor Que Servir A los Amos Tanto Como en Cuerpo y Alma_ "

Azure recordó esas palabras. Aunque con algo de duda todavía no le perecía del todo bien la parte de Cuerpo. Ya no tenía problema con la parte de alma.

¿Y qué pensaba de Arsenio? bueno…

Lo mismo que todos en el castillo.

Oigo y Obedezco

Azure se preguntaba cuál era el nombre verdadero de Arsenio este nunca le dijo.

Azure le preguntaba a los otros seres del castillo.

Ellos solo le dijeron a Azure que todavía no era digna de escuchar su verdadero nombre.

Y bueno hasta hay llegaron sus dudas.

En el plazo de otros 2 meses solo 1 pregunta estaba en la cabeza de Azure.

Era ella un "Wendigo".

Antes las sirvientas insultaban a Azure bajo este nombre, ella le dio poca importancia pero en el interior quería respuestas, y le tendría que preguntar a su Amo.

Y ese día llego Arsenio estaba leyendo unos Antiguos libro en su recamara Azure estaba hay de turno para cumplir sus deberes y cuidar de su señor.

Mientras Azure limpiaba a mesa de trabajo de Arsenio, no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo.

Ay estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro acerca de los Antiguos dragones. En un comienzo Azure se preguntaba acerca de su repentino interés por los seres alados de gran poder.

Pero dejo sus dudas a un lado ella sabía que para Arsenio la ignorancia era la mayor debilidad, es mejor saber a qué te enfrentas.

Azure dudaba de hacerle la preguntaba a Arsenio.

Ya que interrumpirlo en su lectura seria como faltarle el respeto no en un grado mayor, pero por alguna razón sentía la miraba de aquella sirvienta que acompañaba a Arsenio el primer día.

Pero obviamente ella no estaba hay.

Hizo la pregunta.

Vio como Arsenio aparto la vista y fijo su mirada en ella.

Azure no podía evitar dejar de temblar y sentirse oprimida, Ella quería que la tragara la tierra.

La miraba de Arsenio no parecía molesta, de echo tal vez espero que Azure le haga esta pregunta.

Un sudor frio recorrió la frente de Azure aunque su Amo no parecía molesto no podía dejar de temblar.

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecían horas Arsenio hablo.

-oh… al fin haces esa pregunta-

Azure se calmó cuando Arsenio hablo con un tono de voz que no parecía molesto o irritado.

Y como pensaba al parecer su amo había esperado que Azure le haga esta pregunta, ella se sentía estúpida por no haberle preguntado antes.

Y al igual que antes Arsenio respondió con toda sinceridad.

Lo que comenzó como una solo pregunta, se convirtió en varias y esas otras preguntas abrieron paso a una pequeña charla.

En esa charla Azure se sentía como una niña en el primer día de clases.

Al final Azure ya no tenía más dudas al cabo de unos días acepto todo.

Sabía que lamentarse por el pasado solo servía para atormentar su mente.

De ahí en adelante Azure vivía feliz o al menos así se veía ella.

Arsenio le pregunto si no quería dejar el castillo y vivir su vida.

Azure rápidamente le digo que no. Habría mayor ofensa que abandonar a su señor o tirar al suelo la posición que le dieron como su guardia personal que no importaba si Arsenio sacrificaba su vida para salvar la suya ella la daría con gusto.

Arsenio acepto las palabras de Azure con duda ya no podía hacer nada se nota que paso mucho tiempo con las sirvientas.

Arsenio al recordar estos días no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

Eran buenos días…

De regreso a la realidad vio que Azure todavía inclinaba la cabeza esperando su castigo.

Con un suspiro Arsenio hablo.

-Azure levanta la cabeza no te voy a castigar-

Vio que Azure no levantaba la cabeza. ¿Ella escucho sus palabras?

-Azure…-

Azure rápidamente levanto su cabeza después de escuchar el tono de voz de Arsenio.

-Bien mejor así. Entonces dime ¿ya está todo listo?-

-Si señor todo salió a la perfección-

-Bien-

Arsenio fijo su mirada a cielo estaba pensativo acerca de cuál sería su próximo movimiento cuando bajo su mirada vio a Azure nuevamente.

Esta ya parecía que se calmó completamente.

Arsenio al verla le vino a la mente una persona muy importante para el.

(Aunque su cabello no es igual...)

Azure comenzó a sentirse incomoda al sentir de nuevo la mirada fija de Arsenio, ¿acaso tenía algo raro? o ¿hiso algo para que lo mirara así?

-A..amo-

Arsenio al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a Azure no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido se perdió en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en ella.

-A si perdón Azure... es que me recuerdas un poco a Kaia-

Azure al escuchar esas palabras hablo rápidamente.

-¡No n..no por favor amo! no diga eso alguien como yo no podría compararse a la persona de lady Kaia, sería como decir que el bronce y el oro tienen el mismo valor, ah ah no ah perdón por comparar a lady Kaia con algo poco fino como el oro yo solo...-

Arsenio levante la mano en un gesto para detener a Azure.

Muchas veces Arsenio pensaba que Azure cambio de cuerpo con algunas de las sirvientas del castillo el de vez en cuando solo quería comenzar una charla con ellas…

Pero siempre terminaba en halagos y auto-recriminación.

-Déjalo así Azure-

Arsenio deja escapar un suspiro.

-Ah si ya terminamos aquí dile a los demás que no vamos inmediatamente. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa-

-¡Si señor!-

La respuesta enérgica de Azure no se hiso esperar rápidamente comenzó un trote hasta ese lugar para avisarle a todos el regreso triunfante a casa.

Pero en un momento se detuvo… volteo su mirada en dirección a su amo.

\- Amo. ¿qué hacemos con los sobrevivientes?-

-...-

Azure miraba que su amo le dio la espalda de seguro estaba pensado que hacer, igual no importaba el tipo de orden que diera ella la cumpliría sin objeciones.

-Hoy no hay sobrevivientes-

Esas palabras salieron con un tono frio de la boca de Arsenio.

Pero Azure no podía dudar acerca de la decisión de su Señor.

Si el decidía dejarlos con vida lo haría y sí e quería que los masacrara a todos, lo haría.

Esas palabras se fijaron en la mente de Azure.

 _(Hoy no hay sobrevivientes)_

Con esa orden Azure empezó su rápido trote hacia su objetivo, ya no podía perder el preciado tiempo de su amo Arsenio.

Ella no mira atrás ni un momento, en su cabeza ya no había dudas.

Después de todo… mirar a atrás acabo con su vida en primer lugar…


	8. Chapter 8

Por alguna razón, desde hace unos momentos los grandes nervios que nervios y el pequeño temor que acompañaban a la joven princesa habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado. En cambio ahora tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada.

La sensación era abrumadora. La joven princesa podía jugar que sentía a alguien justo detrás de ella.

Los leves jadeos que rosaban en su oído derecho, junto a la sensación de alguien respirando en su nuca no ayudaban en nada.

La princesa de la amistad pudo olvidarse momentáneamente de esas sensaciones el llegar a la gran puerta que daba a la sala del trono, donde se encontraba su Ex-mentora. La sirvienta estaba dando una despedida respetuosa hacia el caballero de pelo gris.

El plan de la joven princesa era entrar a la sala y asegurarse de que la "conversación" no vaya por mal camino.

-Twilight...-

Su nombre resonó en suave susurro que solo ella podía escuchar... La princesa voltea abruptamente su mirada hacia atrás... no había nadie.

Volviendo a mirar la imponente espalda de Arsenio, la princesa trataba de olvidar el suceso reciente... ella por un momento pensó que era la voz de si vieja amiga pinkie. Ella sabía que era imposible... pero aun así ella reconocería la voz de su amiga en cualquier lado.

-Twilght...-

Otro susurro... esta vez le parecía ser la voz de su amiga applejack, ella reconocería ese acento de campo que tanto amaba de su amiga.

Sin darse cuenta la princesa de la amistad había abandonado al pelo cenizos (A este de todas formar poco le importaba si estaba o no) y empezó a observar y buscar en los pasillos del lujoso castillo.

Sentía un leve dolor en su corazón... ella sabía que sus amigas se habían ido hace tanto tiempo, pero aun así. Sus voces susurrando su nombre como una leve brisa golpeando sus oídos, le daban unas falsas y ciegas esperanzas... quería ver a sus amigas una vez más.

Ella quería revivir esos alegres días de campo, las divertidas piyamadas donde más de una vez tenían que hablar en susurro para no despertar a spike, las cálidas salidas a canterlot para visitar a las queridas princesas y sus viejas aventuras a las que las llevaba el mapa cutie. Donde llegaron a ver lugares increíbles incluso más allá de las fronteras de equestria.

Guiándose por los susurro que sonaban con más frecuencias cada vez que cruzaba de un pasillo a otro. Lentamente se acercaba en un lugar que era tan conocido para ella. Hacía ya rato que sus sentimientos le ganaron y cada vez que escuchaba las voces de sus amigas las lágrimas escapan de sus bellos ojos con más rapidez.

Le dolía el pecho.

Delante de ella se encontraba "ese lugar"... aquel lugar donde más de una vez se llegó a desvelar leyendo libros o se encerraba para evitar tener algún contacto "amistoso" con alguien.

Con un rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor, una mano presionando fuertemente su pecho y sus lágrimas empañando sus mejillas. Ignorando el escándalo que empezó hace unos momentos Twilight abre lentamente.

Y justo como ella esperaba…la biblioteca se encontraba vacía completamente, ella podía escuchar su agitada respiración. Ella lo sabía... ella sabía que era imposible que sus amigas estuvieran con vida.

Simplemente es una chica dolida siguiendo sus anhelos de ver a sus amigas.

Por un momento ella juraba que estallaría en un triste llanto y sacaría toda su frustración a gritos... la razón por la que no se derrumbó hay mismo fue el tierno ese tierno susurro de sus amigas.

-twilight...aquí...-

La princesa al dirigir su mirada al origen de los susurro, su mirada termina chocando con su sombra. Solo otro engaño de su dolida mente.

La princesa con los ánimos por el suelo intenta recomponerse, pero cuando se pasa sus manos en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas, ella podía jurar que vio un fulgor carmesí que simulaban un par de ojos en su sombra.

Con gran interés ella se acerca cada vez más hacia la pared donde pegaba su sombra... todo estaba normal era una sombra común y corriente.

-Esto fue estúpido-

Un poco más calmada, la princesa por fin decide retirarse del lugar.

-No te vayas Twilight...-

La princesa vuelve a ver a la pared.

Pero esta vez no se encontró con su sombra. A la princesa se le achicaron los ojos y sintió un estrujón más fuerte en el pecho al encontrarse con cinco siluetas oscuras a las cuales solos se les podría apreciar el brillo carmesí en la zona de los ojos y las macabras sonrisas que los adornaban. Las seis sombras le extendían una mano a la joven princesa.

Nuevamente llega el llanto… a la vez que su mente revive sus amados recuerdos con sus amigas.

Ella no podía evitar de llorar al recordar esos días. La vez que le pidió a pinkie que le enseñara a preparar un pastel y ella con su gran inexperiencia y torpeza debido a los nervios de no arruinar el pastel, termino creando un incendio en la cocina… Pinkie la había vetado temporalmente de acercarse a la cocina.

También cuando ayudaba a Rarity con sus vestidos, donde más de una tuvo hacer de maniquí teniendo que quedarse de pie sin moverse, a pesar de la incomodidad de durar de pie durante largas horas, la sonrisa de felicidad de su querida amiga modista le ayudaban a ignorar toda sensación molesta que le llegara en el momento.

Varios recuerdos atormentaban el corazón de la querida princesa de la amistad... incluso extrañaba cuando su amiga Rainbow la llamaba "Cerebrito"

-Solo debes venir con nosotras…-

Ella no podía pensar con claridad. A pesar de no poder distinguirlas ella podía reconocerlas por el sonido de sus voces, la tímida voz de Fluttershy, el acento de campo de applejack, la elegante voz de Rarity, la muy alegre voz de Pinkie y la energética voz de Rainbow.

Su mente le decía que huyera ellas no eran sus amigas, no era posible. Ellas estaban muertas y recordaba bien cuando estuvo presente en el funeral de cada una.

Pero esta vez… su destrozado corazón le ganaba a su razón.

Twlight extendía lentamente su mano. Quería ir con ellas.

-Cl...-

Un suave toque en su hombro junto a una mano que se posicionaba dulce y amablemente en su boca le impidió terminar su respuesta.

-No les respondas-

Ella conocía esa voz. Al elevar su mirada por la diferencia de altura su mirada se encuentra con un par de ojos color Zafiro.

Con una lentitud y gentileza el joven mago cobija a la princesa en su pecho brindándole protección.

-No te asustes-

La joven princesa hace caso a sus amables palabras y decide cobijarse en el dorso del mago… se sentía protegida.

El mago que alguna fue un errante al ver a su amiga en paz decide hacer frente a los seres malvados que jugaron con sus sentimientos. Con una penetrante mirada enojada el mago se dirige hacías la sombras.

-...Lárguense...-

Sus palabras eran como veneno para las sombras, las cuales al sentir la hostilidad del mago estas se empezaron a deformar y de un momento las siluetas de las antiguas amigas de la princesa se convirtieron en seres cuadrúpedos de total oscuridad, tan negro como la noche con unas enormes e intimidantes garras junto a su gran juego de poderosos colmillos. Las sombras rechinaban sus largas y filosas garras en el piso en señal de frustración.

A pesar de querer destrozar a las despreciables criaturas que tenía delante de él. El joven mago tuvo que tragarse su ira, si las mataba lo más probable es que vinieran más… proteger a Twilight sería complicado.

Para la suerte del mago las criaturas se sientes intimidadas por su presencia y deciden irse.

Fundiéndose con la oscuridad las sombras abandonan el lugar.

Decreip suspira en señal de alivio.

El mago verificando la ausencia de las sombras, vuelve a mirar Twilight, sus miradas se encuentran. Decreip sonríe feliz de ver a su amiga sin heridas y Twilight también sonríe agradecida con su amigo.

La sonrisa de la princesa se borra inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta de la situación. Se suponía que su amigo Decreip no debería estar aquí.

En el momento justo cuando le iba a pedir respuestas a su amigo. Este le cubre los ojos con su mano.

-Duerme...-

La princesa al terminar de escuchar esas palabras, podía sentir como su cuerpo pesaba. La princesa recuesta su cabeza en el mago y se deja tomar por el mato del señor de los sueños.

-… Mierda… la cague…-

Quejándose con gran molestia Decreip carga a twilight y la acomoda con delicadeza en unos sillones que había en el centro de biblioteca.

-Me cuesta creer que pensara que solo era un sueño… bueno eso será problema para el yo del futuro, mejor no me amargo-

* * *

Criaturas del antiguo abismo. Volumen 1 Escrito por Crowley. (Página 1)

* * *

Sombras: Las sombras son muertos vivientes que se forman en las tinieblas y drenan la fuerza a los seres vivos. Son tan oscuras que sólo son detectables con una luz muy brillante o a menos que ellas mismas se dejen ver, el resto del tiempo parecen sombras comunes.

A pesar de ser seres de poca inteligencia, tienen una excelente movilidad por lo que pueden levitar a voluntad y pasar desapercibidas. Son inmunes al frío y a ciertos hechizos y conjuros, como el del sueño.

Las sombras habitan entre dos planos; en el plano material primario (en el que vivimos los humanos y el resto de los seres vivos), bajo la forma de una sombra, y en el plano del limbo, bajo la forma del ser vivo que eran antes de su muerte.

Lo más peligroso de estas criaturas en su magia [Vestigios] esta magia viene en dos niveles el primero les permite jugar con el estado psicológico de la víctima, y el segundo bloquea el cerebro de la víctima atándola con fuertes vestigios del pasado. Esta magia combinada junto habilidad para cambiar de forma los hacen cazadores casi temibles.

Cuando atacan, su contacto frío hace que se entumezcan las articulaciones de la víctima, que queda casi paralizada, perdiendo, además, los sentidos del olfato, el tacto y el oído. En ese momento, las sombras comienzan a drenar y consiguen dejar a su enemigo sin energía. La víctima pasa al plano del limbo, dejando sólo su sombra en el plano material primario. Algunas víctimas mueren antes de llegar a ser drenadas por completo y, entonces, son abandonadas por la sombra.

Datos Curiosos.

1: Debido a su gran debilidad ante la magia de tipo sagrada, las sombras tienden a ir en manadas de hasta 32 sombras.

2: A pesar de tener poderosas garras que fácilmente atraviesan la carne humana. Las sombras prefieren evitar contactos hostiles, teniendo por preferencias las emboscadas.

Forma para combatirlas.

Se recomienda aventureros de rango maestro o más.

Llevar por lo menos a 1 lanzador mágico o en caso de no disponer de uno llevar pergaminos con encantamientos de tipo luz o sagrados.

No se recomienda cazar o pelear con estas criaturas y eres de mentalidad y corazón débil, sobre todo si has perdido a alguien importante. Las sombras tiendes a aprovechar esos sentimientos para debilitar mentalmente a sus víctimas.

Les deseo una buena aventura.

* * *

 _Semper Fidelis._

* * *

Canterlot/Jardin

La princesa veía con asombro el intercambio de golpes entre el caballero Arsenio y el hombre que más de una vez se negó a revelar su nombre. Aquel hombre que se ganó su odio como ella no imaginaba.

Cortes rápidos y fuertes capaces de romper el castillo como si fuera papel chocaba con unos puños duros como el acero bañados en llamas azules. Justo como pensó el caballero de pelo gris unos de sus hermanos había hecho una estupidez… aunque no era el que él esperaba.

Arsenio claramente se sorprendió a ver al segundo más "odioso" de sus hermanos y con la gran calma e inteligencia que lo caracterizan él pudo hacerse una idea rápida de la situación, este no dudo en montar un "acto" para ayudar con su huida y así ganarse un poco la confianza de la princesa del sol.

Y como si le leyera la mente el piromántico no dudo en ayudar a su hermano a ganar un poco la confianza de la monarca del sol.

Con gran velocidad Arsenio arremete nuevamente a la zona baja de Obrespo, después todo él era malo evitando ataques bajos.

Arsenio con la misma gran velocidad de hace unos momentos da un corte ascendente, milagrosamente Obrespo logra reaccionar a tiempo. Con gran agilidad esquiva el corte, el cual con la ruptura repentina del aire debido a la fuerza de Arsenio terminar creando un tajo ascendente que al no dar con su objetivo termina cortando suelo hasta llegar a una pared la cual atraviesa con igual facilidad.

Arsenio atacaba para herirlo de gravedad, después de todo tenía que darle algún escarmiento por armar tanta revuelta.

Obrespo con una gran competitividad no se quedaría quedar atrás en mostrar su poder. Apretando sus llameantes puños un circulo de llamas se empieza acumular y en un ademan el circulo se convierte una lanza.

Arsenio notando la intención de su hermano, aprieta con fuerza con una mano el mango de su espada, esta responde al llamado de su señor. Las grietas en la espada de Arsenio empiezan a brillar al rojo vivo como si se estuviera calentando el metal y de las mismas empiezan a salir cenizas.

No ocupaban palabras para comunicarse, ambos hermanos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

El caballero de pelo cenizo y el experto piromántico toman impulso y embisten contra el otro.

Ocho pasos, ocho pasos contados perfectamente, es lo que los distancia, el rango perfecto para evitar la espada de Arsenio y también para atontar la lanza de Obrespo.

La lluvia de ataques no se hace esperar, ambas armas chocan con furia y fulgor. Cenizas y junto a pequeños residuos de llamas volaban por el aire debido al choque de las armas.

Los ataques de Obrespo eran como un gran tornado, defendía a la perfección y contraatacaba con gran precisión los ataques de su hermano. Pero si los ataques del animado piromántico eran como un vendaval entonces los ataques de Arsenio eran como una temible huracán.

Demostrando su gran maestría en el combate con armas, junto a la agilidad y reflejos que le brindaban su alta experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Arsenio se defendía de una manera antinatural y excepcional-mente lograba desviar los contraataques de su hermano y los devolvía con el doble de fuerza.

Un último choque hace rebotar ambas armas de forma abrupta desenfocando a ambos hermanos momentáneamente, pero estos sin perder el tiempo mandan una gran cantidad de mana a sus armas.

Ambos al hacer el último impulso para el último choque la zona donde se encontraba sus piernas de soporte se quiebran debido a la fuerza recibida abruptamente por los Adastros.

¡ClINK!

¡BUUUM!

El fuerte sonido de metal chocando contra metal azota el aire. En el momento en el que ambas armas impactaron la una contra la otra, debido a la cantidad de magia usada junto a la fuerza de ambos portadores el resultado termino en una fuerte bola de fuego que sofocaba el aire.

El calor que desprendía era tan fuerte que la princesa que en todo momento se quedó observando la pelea junto a sus guardias, les ardía desde las gargantas hasta los pulmones al respirar. También el calor en el aire los irritaba fuertemente en los ojos así que todos fueron obligados a cubrírselos.

En cambio Amelia y Ourcrish estaban rectos, inamovibles e imperturbables pareciera que el horrible aire no les hiciera nada.

La bola de fuego empezaba a desaparecer, el aire volvía a ser cómodo para los pulmones y ojos (para placer de casi todos.)

El humo se disipaba lentamente.

Todos veían con asombro la zona de la batalla. Donde antes se encontraban los elegantes caminos de piedra, el verde y reluciente césped junto a una gran variedad de flores que habían sido escogidas por las dos princesas. Ahora no era más que un cráter polvoriento.

Y en el centro de este cráter se encontraba El caballero cenizo Arsenio, su armadura que a pesar de estar oxidada y agrietada no mostraba señales de fracturas nuevas o rasguños por la reciente batalla.

La princesa buscaba con la mirada desde el cráter hasta los lugares cercanos. No estaba.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre que tanto llego a odiar no estaba en ninguna parte, pareciera que fue consumido por esa bola de fuegos, pareciera que fue consumido hasta ser solo cenizas.

-Está muerto…-

Celestia escucho con asombro las palabras de Arsenio. Ella nunca llego a pensar que se ese hombre que le fue tan fácil capturar llegara a ser tan poderoso. Ella entendía que ese hombre por lo menos debía poder defender ya que fue el causante de las muertes de ese grupo de nobles.

Aun así… solo fue necesario 1 guardia para capturarlo.

Pero recapitulando los acontecimientos recientes, la princesa se preguntaba ¿Por qué se dejó capturar? El demostró tener el poder pare haber escapado hace mucho.

-Princesa…-

La monarca del sol gira su mirada hasta unos de sus leales guardias.

-¿Quién es él?-

Ella no podía responder a esa pregunta. Ella que llego a pelear con seres de alto poder, no podía entender de donde salió este "hombre" el cual poseía tal aterrador poder. Ella pudo verlo… pudo ver que a pesar de haber sido un increíble combate donde ambos contendientes demostraron tener alta fortaleza mágica e física, que parecieran estar a la par. Él se había contenido.

Ahora no tenía razones para arrepentirse de su "Alianza" era mejor no tenerlo de enemigo.

-Más poderoso y fuerte que cualquier Guardián. Uno de los Supremos Gobernantes de la casa Adastros-

La voz de Ourcrish recitaba esas palabras con admiración y honestidad.

-Rápido tanto para tomar decisiones como para actuar. Un ser perfecto.-

Esta vez era Amelia la que hablo.

-Compasivo y él que se negó a abandonarnos hasta el final, para quedarse atrás y pelear a nuestro lado-

Las palabras de Ourcrish molestaron a Amelia. De todos los guardianes Ourcrish era el único que estaba un poco resentido con su amo Decreip por abandonarlos, es normal que tenga preferencia por Arsenio.

-... Pero mientras que los señores lo ordenen, no importa que tan difícil sea la tarea, yo... no, todos los Guardianes cumpliremos, incluso si eso significara destruirnos a nosotros mismos. Juramos nunca avergonzar a la casa Adastros.-

Aun si no podía negar el pequeño aprecio que un conservaba por su amo Decreip. Él también estuvo feliz al entrarse de su regreso.

-¡lo juramos!-

Las voces de Ourcrish y Amelia hicieron eco al unisono. Sus voces llenas de fuerza y no importaba cuantas personas lo intentaran, nadie podría ser capaz de detener su increíblemente sólida lealtad y determinación.

-… Arsenio…-

La princesa recita en voz baja el nombre del caballero cenizo.

* * *

Castillo Adastros/Sala de estar.

Ambos hermanos que habían decidido tener su cena en la elegante sala de estar del gran castillo. Se encontraban teniendo una pequeña charla sobre los acontecimientos del día.

-¿3 meses?... llego antes que nosotros-

Arsenio se puso a pensar sobre lo que le decía su hermano, su molesto hermano Obrespo había llegado hace 3 meses antes que ellos. Eso sin duda era algo en lo que pensar, Arsenio no creía en la casualidades él siempre pensaba que todo estaba echo por un motivo, la situación actual era la prueba de ello.

De la Infinidad de mundos que existían, no podía ser coincidencia que de esa gran lista ellos terminaran llegando al mismo lugar. Pensar que fue el que los trajo estaba descartado, Obrespo no poseía el poder mágico suficiente para transportarlos a ellos junto a todo el castillo y sus habitantes.

Debía haber alguna especie de conexión en este mundo, algo que los haya hecho llegar al mismo lugar.

Arsenio se había preguntado ¿habrán llegado otros? Esta pregunta había sido respondida por su hermano Decreip.

¿Cuántos de ellos estarán en este mundo?

-Escuche lo que paso en el castillo, Amelia me lo contó.-

Lo primero que había echo Decreip al llegar al castillo fue ir hacia donde estaban los guardianes ya que Arsenio se había perdido de su vista y no lograba dar con él. Cuando estuvo cara a cara con los guardianes que habían acompañado a Arsenio, Amelia y Azure lo saludaron e forma enérgica a amigable, en cambio con Ourcrish fue diferente por un momento amo y guardián no despegaban sus miradas, Decreip había sentido como era juzgado con la pesada mirada de Ourcrish… pero aun así este le brindo su debido respeto a su amo.

-mmm… ¿qué paso contigo? Lograste conseguir algo bueno.-

-Nada del otro mundo, pensé que conseguiría algo de gran importancia pero la mayoría de información e libros eran los mismos que los que me presto Twilight. Pero si hay algo que tengo que decirte.-

La seriedad de sus últimas palabras, captaron la completa atención de Arsenio.

-Estando en la biblioteca encontré a un par de "Sombras"-

-Y por qué tan serio, para nosotros son criaturas de bajo nivel. ¿Acaso te encontraste con la manada entera?-

Arsenio no entendía la seriedad de su hermano, es cierto que las "Sombras" son criaturas aterradoras para los humanos sobre todo los campesinos que tienen experiencia alguna en combate. Pero para ellos estas sombras no ocupaban una gran amenaza, si acaso se pondría algo complicado si la manada entera atacara a la vez pero aun así cualquiera de los dos podría salir victorioso de la situación.

-No solo eran seis, pero aun así había gente cerca y no quería llamar la atención así que solo las asuste.-

-Entendible, pero aun así ¿a qué quieres llegar? –

-me preocupa la gente del castillo, tanto los guardias como la servidumbre-

-Los guardias deberían poder encargarse de las "sombras", no debería haber problema.-

-No podrán…-

El mago digo esas palabras con seguridad y seriedad.

-En ninguno de los libros de Twilight habla sobre las "sombras", incluso hace un par de días le había preguntado a Twilight sobre varias de las criaturas que nosotros conocemos-

-¿y?-

-Casi ninguna de ella existe en este mundo. Son muy pocas las son o comparten similitudes con las que conocemos, sin embargo las sombras no están incluidas-

Enfrentar a un enemigo desconocido el peor temor de un aventurero.

-Ya que el enemigo no existe en este mundo es normal que no estén preparados para enfrentarlos.-

-la única que podría ayudarlos seria la princesa.-

-Pero ella no puede protegerlos a todos.-

Ambos hermanos tenían una idea del poder de la princesa del sol esta en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de ocultar su magia o de llevar algún objeto mágico para ocultarlo. Era fuerte ambos hermanos se atreverían a decir que su magia era igual de poderosa que la de un "mago de batalla real".

Pero aun con ese poder para ella sería imposible proteger cada rincón y cada habitante del elegante castillo de canterlot.

-mmm… normalmente no le tomaría importancia… pero esta vez es diferente.-

Arsenio aun le tenía poco respeto a la princesa, pero aun así él pudo apreciar a alguien completamente diferente de los reyes que él conocía. Él lo sabía, lo noto en el momento de su "charla" ella no solo se preocupaba por su gente también se preocupaba por los reinos cercanos, aunque lo demostró muy poco Arsenio nunca había visto que un rey se preocupara por otros.

-Mañana pensaremos mejor por ahora quiero dormir un rato. Nos vemos-

Arsenio se retira.

Decreip se queda en la ahora solitaria sala.

Una sonrisa aparece.

Que su hermano se preocupara por personas que no fueran de su familia o del castillo, era muy raro. Eso solo significaba de la buena imagen que tuvo de la princesa.

Pero aquí Decreip se preguntaba.

-¿No tenía una hermana?...-

Se supone que la princesa Celestia tenía una hermana, en la carta lo dijo ¿no?, que no recibiría con su hermana, ¿abra pasado algo?

-Si recuerdo bien… Twilight me dijo que se llama luna…-

Arsenio le había contado que solo lo había recibido la princesa Celestia, la ausencia de la segunda gobernante le traía una gran curiosidad a Decreip.

-¿habrá algún problema si me escapo un rato?... supongo que no-

El joven mago se coloca su fiel chaqueta, esta vez decide llevarla colgando de sus hombros dando una vista clara a su camiseta blanca que adornaba sus brazos. El joven mago observa sus manos.

[Puerta]

Un hechizo para viajar de alto nivel, este hechizo te permite viajar desde diferentes sitios ignorando la distancia que los separa. El único requisito para este hechizo es que el lanzador mágico tuvo que haber estado antes en el lugar al que quiera viajar, si no. [Puerta] No tendrá un destino fijo y dejara al lanzador en un lugar aleatorio.

El círculo mágico hace aparición, el viento generado por la energía mágica golpea de frente a Decreip la chaqueta que se niega a soltar sus hombros se mueve con elegancia al compás del viento.

-No recuerdo que este hechizo creara un viento asi.-

Decreip entra sin miedo al portal.

Como si fuera un parpadeo el escenario cambia completamente, la elegante sala de estar del castillo adastros ahora es remplazada con acogedor y elegante cuarto adornado con grandes y largos estantes llenos hasta el tope de libros.

La biblioteca de canterlot, la misma donde salvo a Twilight de ser consumida por las sombras.

-Muy bien estoy aquí ahora a busc…-

El mago fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose el brillo que adornaba el pasillo se filtró por la puerta e ilumino levemente la biblioteca, Decreip rápidamente toma su forma de sombra y se esconde en los rincones oscuros a los que no alcanzaba la luz.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo alivio. Pero su alivio se vio interrumpido por el sonido del caminar elegante del alguien, tal vez la princesa.

Decreip en su forma de sombra se aleja del sonido del caminar desconocido y desde la oscuridad se desliza rápidamente hacia la salida. Estando cerca de la salida Decreip se detiene abruptamente a pesar de estar en su forma de sombra siente como su cuerpo se tensa y violentamente es expulsado de su "sombra" y cae de bruscamente al piso.

El joven mago estaba confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando nunca antes paso algo similar cuando usaba su forma de sombra el incluso llego a durar un día completo sin tomar su forma original y su cuerpo no había tenido repercusiones por el hechizo, pero esta vez sintió como su cuerpo rechazaba la sombra y debido a eso se vio forzado a volver a su forma normal.

No… no es que su cuerpo haya rechazado el hechizo, alguien lo había forzado a volver a su forma normal. Hacía mucho que alguien lograba eso.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-

Una voz femenina pero firme e imponente le habla desde atrás. La voz claramente era hostil y por cómo estaba la situación seguramente ella era la causante de obligarlo a volver a su forma real.

Decreip se pone de rodillas.

Voltea su mirada hacia la voz.

Decreip por primera vez en su vida podría decir que se quedó mudo.

Un par de ojos Turquesa lo miraban con gran seriedad, El mago no pudo evitar recorrer su vista por su largo y sedoso cabello azul cobalto y era adornado con un aura azul persa grisáceo. Llevaba un vestido de color negro azabache que resaltaba su perfecta figura. Sus hombros desnudos brillaban como el alabastro, el exquisito accesorio que adornaba su cuello no se veía de mal gusto, sino que acentuaba su belleza

Ante él se encontraba la persona que había despertado su curiosidad, ahora esta misma persona lo veía con molestia y hostilidad.

La princesa de los sueños había sentido la pequeña distorsión mágica que causaba la magia de sombras, no le fue difícil encontrar al culpable. Para ella era muy fácil manipular la magia con familiaridad con las sombras, forzar a que tome su forma normal era sencillo.

Decreip la miraba con nerviosismo.

Ella le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido cansada del silencio del mago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigo con vida :V (aunque a nadie le importe) solo dejare esto por aquí y me iré.**

* * *

La vida cotidiana para las sirvientas en el castillo Adastros era más fácil de lo que parecía. A pesar del gran tamaño del castillo este siempre se mantenía limpio, cualquiera diría que era una tarea altamente difícil para la poca cantidad de sirvientas que tiene la casa Adastros a comparación de las otras.

Esto no les gustaba a ellas. Ellas querían ser útiles para sus señores y para ellas trabajar día y noche sin descanso solo con tal de que el castillo luzca impecable era un gran orgullo para ellas… pero ya no.

Durante este corto tiempo Decreip se había encargado de reducir drásticamente el trabajo de las sirvientas. Las viejas habitaciones vacías del castillo las había sellado con magia y a la vez puso un hechizo de vacío en las habitaciones, nada entraba o salía eso incluye el polvo o cualquier tipo de suciedad.

Y en las pocas habitación con [Espacio Imaginario] se mantenían por si solas y algunas eran muy peligrosas para ellas.

Y a pesar de que había vuelto a poner a sirvientas por turno para que lo atendieran, el "tiempo libre" en general para todas aumento. Eso no les gustaba.

Ellas mostraban su disgusto de diferentes maneras, algunas iban a quejarse de cara a cara con sus señores pero ellos les respondían de la misma manera.

Arsenio les respondía "les cumplí el gusto por mucho tiempo ahora hay que cambiar" y cuando ellas pensaron que su otro amo Decreip entendería sus quejas este dijo "Esto parece una fábrica de esclavos, así que no cambiare de opinión".

Sus esperanzas cayeron por los suelos.

Aunque no todas pensaban igual…

En los largos pasillos del castillo dando finos y cortos pasos con elegancia, la líder de las sirvientas se encontraba dando una caminata nocturna. Su turno (Impuesto por Decreip) había terminado, pero aun así la idea de dormir o descansar no la tentaba.

No es que quisiera trabajar hasta el cansancio como las otras sirvientas una de las razones era que básicamente ella no ocupaba dormir y la otra seria que ella le gustaba más pasar el tiempo en "largas" caminatas por el castillo.

Ella podría decir con orgullo que conoce cada rincón del castillo, y que además de ser la líder de todas las sirvientas del castillo ella también era la cuarta guardiana de la casa Adastros. Para ella entrar a las salas que serían peligrosas para las sirvientas normales era pan comido.

Con sus pasos, sus cortos y alborotados cabellos danzaban débilmente con su caminar. Si piel pálida que brillaba con la luz nocturna que entraba por las ventanas resaltaban su belleza y elegancia y a pesar de llevar un extraño "antifaz" que parecía estar echo de metal con un tallado rúnico. Ella cautivaría a más de un hombre.

A pesar de estar en una de sus "caminatas" nuestra amiga sirvienta se estaba aburriendo primeramente en tantos años, no entendía por qué. Cuando estaban en el viejo mundo no había ni luna ni estrellas, solo era una oscuridad que lo devoraba todo.

Era un suicidio salir de noche.

Ella sabía que ahora había una hermosa luna y un mar de estrellas adornando el cielo nocturno. Así que no podía comprender. ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba mirando por las ventanas del castillo? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Ella detiene sus pasos.

Su mirada se clava en la elegante puerta de los aposentos de unos de sus señores. Decreip era de los que siempre le gustaba practicar su magia. así que era normal para ella percibir el olor de pociones y pergaminos quemados o el simple olor a sangre. Para un mago era normal dar ofrendas de sangre ya sea en rituales o hechizos especiales.

Era normal que el cuarto de su señor tuviera esa combinación de olores cada noche a pesar de que se limpiaba el lugar todas las mañanas.

Pero esta vez no había nada.

Ni una sola pisca de los típicos aromas del cuarto de su señor.

Ella sin tocar abre la puerta.

Y justo como ella pensaba, no había nada. Ni pergaminos quemados y siquiera alguno desplegado o alguna señal de alquimia. pero lo que si había era una leve cantidad de mana en el aire.

Para ella era fácil percibir los residuos de mana que dejan los hechizos. Incluso para ella era posible saber que hechizo fue usado dependiendo del aroma o la presión del aire (cuando son hechizos de alto nivel tienden a hacer pesado el aire alrededor).

Ella no era para nada hábil en la magia, de hecho ella podía contar con sus dedos los hechizos que podía realizar y aun así solo 1 llegaba a ser de nivel medio. Pero ella lo compensaba con su manejo de la espada y combate cercano.

Pero aun así llegaría a tener problemas con un mago de alto nivel.

Ella frunce el ceño al revisar el cuarto y no encontrar a su amo. Se supone que no debería salir solo y menos sin avisar.

Pero su expresión se relaja. Ella pudo notar que los residuos de mana formaban un "sendero" hacia algún lugar del castillo.

Su señor había tenido magia activa mientras caminaba.

Si lo seguía tal vez daría con su señor. Eso la alegro.

Ella ya estaba al tanto de su regreso, pero debido a los pequeños problemas que dejo "llegar" al nuevo mundo. Ella no había tenido alguna oportunidad para verlo.

No ayudaba en nada que la cocina del castillo este en remodelación. Tal parece que en este mundo el método para cocinar alimentos no era el mismo, pero era más fácil que el que ellos usaban y la habían asignado a ella como líder del proyecto. Claro eso no evitaba que las sirvientas se esforzaran en preparan exquisitos alimentos para sus señores.

Lili decidió seguir los residuos del mana.

Quería ver a Decreip.

Si tomáramos en cuenta el nivel de lealtad de los guardianes de la casa Adastros. Todos estarían en grados muy altos, pero aun así eso no evitaba que los guardianes tuvieran preferencias.

Un buen ejemplo era Azure y Arsenio. De entre los guardianes ninguno había logrado pasar tanto tiempo al lado del caballero cenizo como ella.

Si Azure tuviera que elegir entre uno de los dos. Sin duda alguna elegiría a Arsenio.

Azure tenía preferencia por Arsenio.

Y así como Azure tenía preferencia por el caballero de pelo cenizo.

Ella tenía preferencia por su querido amo Decreip.

Su rostro se tiñe de un carmesí intenso. Ella recuerda perfectamente el calor excesivo del cuerpo del mago.

Pensar en su señor le traía buenos recuerdos.

Esos recuerdos serian una buena historia para contar… en otra ocasión.

Ella por fin llega a su destino.

La sala de estar.

Al llegar a la elegante sala de estar, el flujo de mana que había estado siguiendo se había expandido por toda la sala. Pero el ambiente aún era extremadamente cómodo, lo único raro era el dulce pero débil aroma en el aire.

-[Puerta]-

No le costó mucho adivinar el hechizo que había sido usado.

Ella extiende su mano al aire donde es absorbida por una nube oscura. Ella movía un poco su mano, pareciera que estaba buscando algo.

Al retirar su mano de la extraña nube esta desaparece inmediatamente y sujetado fuertemente en la mano de Lili se encuentra un pergamino con el hechizo [Mimic] sellado en él.

*[Mimic] es un hechizo de nivel 12 que permite copiar cualquier hechizo que allá sido usado en el área.

Ojo este hechizo solo funciona si tienes el nivel de mana adecuado ya que [Mimic] copia el hechizo también copia su gasto de mana. Si no posees la cantidad de mana correcto el hechizo no se activara, el mana gastado en [Mimic] será el doble para su próximo uso.

También si el hechizo que deseas copiar es de un nivel que no puedas controlar o muy superior a ti en consecuencia habrá un desgaste masivo en tu mana.

Hay una versión de alto nivel de [Mimic] que permite copiar la apariencia de tu rival y obtener sus habilidades mágicas o destrezas físicas por un corto periodo de tiempo. Y al igual que su versión de bajo nivel trae consecuencias."

No habrá una caída drástica de mana, pero habrá un desgarre muscular por la alta tensión que genera este hechizo en el cuerpo del mago. *

Ella podía usar [puerta] no era un hechizo complicado después de todo. Lo que no podía hacer era saber el destino que habrá tomado su señor.

Si ella usara puerta solo la llevaría a algún lugar aleatorio.

Pero con [Mimic] ella podía copiar tal cual el hechizo y el destino seleccionado.

Lili abre el pergamino y lee el hechizo.

Unas llamas que no producían calor emergieron del pergamino y lo quemaron hasta las cenizas en unos pocos segundos liberando la magia sellada en él.

Y sin demora alguna la "puerta" se abre.

A diferencia de cuando Decreip uso [Puerta] que había creado una fuerte brisa, esta no había creado nada.

Al entrar el escenario a su alrededor cambia rápidamente.

* * *

-(¿Una biblioteca?)-

Ahora se encontraba en una Biblioteca desconocida para ella. Exploraba con la mirada los alrededores, nada llamaba su interés.

¿Por qué su amo vino para acá? Ella no podía dar con la respuesta.

Cuando iba a pensar en más de una razón, un aroma fragante para ella, interrumpe de golpe sus pensamientos.

Era el aroma de su señor.

Ella logra reprimir sus ganas desesperadas de correr hacia su señor. Estaba en un lugar desconocido bien podría haber alguna amenaza.

A pesar de llevar tacones los pasos de lili eran perfectos y silenciosos, se movía con gracia y cautela.

Pareciera que tuviera alguna clase de magia que bloqueara el sonido.

Y allí estaba… lo que para ella era su tesoro, aquel por el que daría cuerpo y alma solo para caminar a su lado, aquel por el que tanto anhelaba. Se sentía irritada.

Decreip no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones. Sus cuatro extremidades estaban sujetas fuertemente con cadenas negruzcas que salían del suelo. Y la causante de esto era evidente, ya que en sus manos se veía la señal clara del uso de magia.

Y contando que irradiaba el mismo olor a oxido que las cadenas.

La protectora de los sueños hacia unos momentos que había usado su magia para someter al mago.

El mago claramente asombrado no entendía la razón de que no pudiera romper esas cadenas. Él tenía una alta afinidad con la magia oscura o de sombras.

La misma magia que irradiaba esas cadenas.

Para el deberían ser fáciles de romper, como simples hilos sujetando su cuerpo.

Pero no podía.

Las cadenas se negaban a ceder ante la fuerza del mago.

-Estás listo para hablar, o tendré que…-

Decreip al notar el repentino silencio de la princesa deja de forcejear y mira en su dirección.

La mirada de la princesa seguía clavada en él. Pero a diferencia de antes que era una de enojo e irritación, ahora era una amigable y serena.

-hacia mucho que no te veía, perdón por las cadenas pensé que eras un intruso-

La princesa para sorpresa del mago lo libera de las fuertes ataduras.

-Me retiro para dejarte leer. Tal vez en otro momento tengamos tiempo para ponernos al día, nos vemos-

La princesa dijo esas palabras mientras salía de la habitación.

Decreip no entendía. Estaba perdido y confundido.

-Perdone si sueno algo agresiva mi señor, pero me debe una y planeo cobrármela-

La mirada del mago se encuentra con el Antifaz de la sirvienta en jefe.

-Lili... ¿cuándo llegaste aquí?-

La presencia de la sirvienta extrañaba al mago.

-Déjeme le explico por favor-

Lili sin omitir detalle alguno le cuenta al mago como había llegado.

Tras la charla, Lili le pregunto a su señor que por que no se libraba de las cadenas que lo habían aprisionado.

-Ni yo mismo lo se… use toda mi fuerza y ni se agrietaron-

-Por qué no uso magia-

La pregunta de la sirvienta tenía sentido, si él hubiera usado magia habría podido romper fácilmente las cadenas o simplemente hubiera asesinado a la princesa y estas hubieran desaparecido.

-esas cadenas también anularon mi magia… pero ahora me pregunto… ¿Porque tu no la mataste?... prácticamente la tenías en bandeja de plata-

-…-

Lili no respondía. Ni ella misma tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Por un momento esa idea había cruzado su cabeza. Incluso cuando llego a posicionarse a espaldas de la princesa, ella ya había invocado un pequeño grupo de espadas que estaban listas para atravesar el cuerpo de la princesa.

Pero en el último momento… hizo desaparecer las espadas. Esa princesa le daba una sensación de familiaridad que hacía mucho no sentía.

Así Lili opto por otra cosa. Un simple toque en la espalda de la princesa fue suficiente.

Ella no era muy hábil con la magia, como se dijo antes la cantidad de hechizos que podía usar era muy poca. Tan poca que podría contarlo con sus dos manos.

Pero eso no evitaba que ella poseyera objetos mágicos.

Lili en su dedo anular derecho tenía un anillo (cortesía de Decreip) que le permitía tener el control total de la mente de la persona.

Ella altero las memorias de la princesa.

Para la princesa de la noche. Ya no se había encontrado con un total desconocido, si no que para ella se había encontrado con un viejo amigo de la infancia que llevaba años sin ver.

Claro está. El efecto solo era temporal, pero Lili se preparó bien para hacer que creyera que todo haya sido un sueño. Claro que la cosa se pondría un poco fea si se llegaba a encontrar con su señor nuevamente.

-Dejando eso de lado…-

Lili se acerca con pasos firmes a su señor.

Ataca violetamente las mejillas de su señor.

-Bien sabe que no debe salir solo… y si va a salir por lo menos tenga la decencia de avisar a alguien-

Aprieta más fuerte las mejillas del mago.

-Perdón…-

El mago le responde decaído a su sirvienta.

Pareciera que el papel de amo y sirvienta no aplicara en este momento. Pero así era mejor.

El joven mago lo sabía y lo recordaba perfectamente. Cada guardián tiene una forma diferente de tratarlos y aun así son altamente leales a sus nombres.

-Perdóneme por desquitarme con su rostro, tomare cualquier castigo que me imponga por mi ofensa-

Ahora se disculpa.

Para Decreip no tenía sentido. Hace un momento parecía disfrutarlo.

Sus mejillas increíblemente le dolían.

Ella siempre hacia eso. Varias veces el mago llego a molestar a su querida sirvienta y en más de una ocasión llego a recibir castigos de ella, ya sea mandándolo a un rincón o darle uno que otro golpe.

Y siempre al final ella terminaba disculpándose y buscando alguna forma de redimirse.

-¡Bien! Ahora quiero mi recompensa por ayudarlo-

Haciendo como si antes no hubiera dicho nada Lili ataca de repente a Decreip con sus palabras.

-¿Eh?... hace un momento te estabas disculpando ¿no?-

-Agua pasada, bien esto es lo que quiero que haga-

Y así nuestro querido mago fue sometido por una de sus leales sirvientas.

Mientras tanto en los oscuros pasillos del castillo, se encontraba la protectora de los sueños que se estaba debatiendo mentalmente cual regalo sería mejor para su "viejo amigo".

* * *

Un regalo para celebrar su reencuentro.

-¿Tal vez una corbata nueva?... o sería mejor un nuevo traje-

Sin duda en su mente estaba las memorias de alguien que lleva sin ver a alguien preciado por mucho tiempo.

-Creo que sería mejor… Uh que estaba diciendo-

Los pensamientos de la princesa colapsaron.

-¿un regalo?… ¿Para quién?...-

Sus memorias se ponían cada vez más borrosas.

-¿estoy dormida?...-

De repente ya no podía distinguir la realidad de un sueño.

-Si… es eso… estoy dormida-

Palabras inseguras junto a pensamientos inseguros. La imagen borrosa de un hombre abarca su mente.

-¿Quién es?...-

Ella no lo conoce, su rostro no le suena, su voz jamás la ha escuchado… ¿Quién era?

-¿Uh?-

Su mente se ve interrumpida por el suave y reconfortante contacto de su almohada.

-¿Estoy dormida?...-

Se repitió por última vez esa pregunta.

Sus parpados le pesaban.

Le costaba hablar.

Su cuerpo no respondía.

La enorme fatiga en su cuerpo se negaba a desaparecer.

Ahora solo quería… Dormir… no en realidad quería despertar.

Eso era lo que pensaba.

* * *

Volvemos a la biblioteca.

-¡NO JAMAS!-

Decreip objetaba con fuerza y una determinación inquebrantable el pedido de la sirvienta.

-Vamos solo un poco… no más las puntas-

-¡Nel mi pelo no lo toca ni el creador mismo!-

Dando su última palabra Decreip desvía su mirada de la sirvienta.

Ella ya no podía decir más nada, ya le había insistido mucho y el aún se negaba.

-Explíqueme por favor… solo quiero cortarle el cabello-

Lili casi de igual manera le exige una respuesta a su señor. Su corazón latía con fuerza su lealtad le decía que debía exigirle nada a su señor, pero aun así ella siempre ha querido hacerle un corte de cabello a su señor.

-…-

Silencio era la respuesta de decreip.

-umu…-

Ella deja salir un tierno y dulce sonido, mientras infla sus mejillas como una niña pequeña.

Decreip que la estaba viendo de reojo titubeo por un momento ante su negativa respuesta anterior. Pero a pesar de lo tierna que se veía él no tenía planeado desistir.

Pero ahora no podía quedarse callado.

-Mi cabello para mi es algo delicado, solo hay tres personas que tienen permitido cortarlo.-

-¿Serian?-

Ella pregunta inmediatamente.

-Por ahora solo te puedo decir dos… una seria mi madre y el otro seria yo mismo-

-Es triste contarse a sí mismo-

Ella arremete sin piedad.

-No digas eso me ofende…-

-Disculpe…-

Ella se inclina levemente aceptando su error. Ya le había faltado mucho el respeto.

-Pero entonces. ¿Le puedo pedir otra cosa?-

-mmm… está bien, es lo justo.-

-¡Bien!-

Alegre por la respuesta de su señor, ella lo empieza a empujar por la espalda con gran apuro.

-Pero primero hay que volver al castillo.-

-Pero hace poco llegue.-

Decreip no oculta sus quejas.

-Se aguanta, tómelo como un castigo por salir sin permiso y sin avisar a nadie.-

Con un pequeño pisque de irritación Decreip le responde.

-Está bien mama… ¡Ouch!-

Un golpe de parte de Lili hace que se lamente (solo un poco) de su pequeña burla.

* * *

Paso del tiempo… 2 días.

-¿Enseñarte?-

Era lo que se preguntaba el joven mago. De todas las personas que él conocía, el jamás pensó que él le pediría eso.

Aunque él sabía que le iba a entrar curiosidad debido al libro que le presto jamás pensó que el saltaría de cabeza para que él le enseñara el arte de la magia.

-Si… por favor-

Spike que estaba con la cabeza gacha en forma de súplica le hablo calmadamente al mago.

Estos dos días han sido muy tranquilos a pesar del terrible encuentro que tuvo con la hermana de la princesa todo eso lo llego a olvidar fácilmente. Claro que en su cabeza aun rondaba las cadenas que lo aprisionaron.

En esos dos días todos los planes que tenían estaban ya casi completados. Ya casi tenían el control completo del tan temido (para los aldeanos) bosque everfree.

Solo había ocurrido un dilema.

Tal parece que hay un reino oculto en este bosque y su "Rey" el corazón del bosque se negaba a la presencia de los dos hermanos. Pero eso no era un problema.

Arsenio ya había tomado rumbo a ese reino oculto. Él había salido con la mentalidad clara.

Si las últimas negociaciones fallaban solo quedaría pelear.

Arsenio fue solo. Después de todo… solo él era necesario para esta tarea.

¿La opinión de Decreip? Este estuvo de acuerdo.

Los habitante tanto como su gobernante eran completos desconocidos para ellos dos. Ellos respondieron de forma descortés a los intentos de plática de los dos hermanos. Esta era su última chance.

A ellos dos no les importo tener que hacer sacrificios.

Después de la partida de Arsenio. Decreip al poco tiempo había sido llamado por los Ent que hacían guardia alrededor del castillo.

Habían atrapado a un intruso y ese intruso no era nada más que Spike.

Para Spike no fue difícil encontrar el castillo, debido a las visitas que hacia Decreip a Twilight este pudo grabarse su olor de memoria y siguiendo ese olor él se adentró sin temor alguno dentro del bosque.

Claro que él no estaba informado sobre los patrulleros y en el primer momento que entro en su zona este fue fácilmente detectado y de igual forma fue sometido rápidamente.

Los Ent lo llevaron a las puertas del castillo y presentaron al intruso al único de sus señores que se encontraba presente.

Decreip pidió su liberación rápidamente al darse cuenta que era Spike y Les informo a todos que los trataran como un invitado en su nombre.

Y eso nos trae al momento actual.

-¿Por qué debería enseñarte?-

De una forma un poco tosca pero sin señal alguna de rechazo o burla. Decreip le dice esa pregunta al joven dragon.

Spike se muestra reacio a responder esa pregunta. Él sabía que una pregunta cómo era podía aparecer, de hecho era más que seguro que eso sería lo primero que preguntaría. Pero el decidió ignorar eso y no pensó en alguna respuesta que no sonara… egoísta.

-Tu mirada lo dice todo… dime ¿qué paso?-

Spike abre los ojos en sorpresa. Levanta rápidamente su cabeza solo para encontrar con la afilada mirada de Decreip.

-Fueron… unos problemas en unas tierras lejanas…-

Spike da una floja respuesta.

-La tierra de los dragones… y también eso explica el estado de tus brazos.-

Spike no puede evitar sorprenderse aún más. Él no pensó que él se daría cuenta tan rápido sobre el origen del problema, pero aun así él ya sabía sobre esa posibilidad. Lo que en verdad lo sorprendió era que el supiera el estado de sus brazos… después de todo el siempre trataba de llevar ropa que cubriera sus brazos desde suéteres a sudaderas.

 ***(No hace falta que explique (creo yo) que es de lo que habla, pero igual lo diré rápidamente. Como dije antes cuando Spike caundo volvió a Ponyville volvió muy lastimado sobre todo sus brazos, así que, si se piensa bien en la magnitud de las heridas es normal que quedaran cicatrices)***

-¿Cómo?...-

-Es difícil esconder cosas ante los ojos de un mago-

Los lanzadores magicos cuando llegan a cierto nivel reciben una bendición natural del creador en sus ojos. Las heridas físicas o mentales no pueden ser escondidas de los ojos de un mago.

El flujo de mana viaja a través del cuerpo como si fuera sangre corriendo por las venas del cuerpo. Si hay una zona que haya recibido una gran cantidad de daño el flujo de mana que debería ser fino y consecutivo se volverá de forma irregular y más violento. Como un sistema de defensa natural del cuerpo.

Eso se veía claramente en los brazos de Spike.

No tienes que ser un mago necesariamente para tener mana. Todos los seres vivos del mundo incluso las plantas, la tierra, el mar e incluso el viento tienen por lo menos una leve señal de mana.

Spike poseía el mana suficiente para aprender magia.

Y con eso en cuenta Decreip le responde.

-Me niego-

Una respuesta sin vacilación.

Sin duda alguna Spike no esperaba una respuesta tan directa. Su cara de idiota era la prueba.

-pero… por…-

En medio de su pregunta Decreip lo interrumpe.

-Me caes bien, y a pesar de que aún no están del todo clara tus intenciones para pedirme esto, no me importaría. Pero simplemente me niego. Si quieres que sea especifico la razón seria la confianza.-

-¿Confianza?-

Spike no entiende.

-No te llevo conociendo ni un mes. Si yo te enseñara la magia que yo conozco una filtración de información sería posible. Y te lo diré de una para ahorrarte el dialogo… nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión tú me preguntaste y yo te di mi respuesta y mi decisión es definitiva, vuelve después de un tiempo tu sabes para mejorar nuestra relación. Si eso ocurre tal vez cambie de opinión.-

-¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO HAY RAZONES PARA DESCONFIAR DE MI!-

La paciencia de Spike se agota.

-Así como no hay razones para confiar en ti.-

Esas últimas palabras de Decreip calmaron un poco su arrebate de ira. Es verdad a pesar del tiempo que el pasa en el castillo casi nunca hablaban, no es que se llevaran mal ambos se agradaban mutuamente, pero aun así no necesariamente tenían que estar conversando día y noche. Hasta donde el recuerda para el mago el sigue siendo alguien desconocido.

Pocas charlas han tenido y en la mayoría hablaban sobre los lugares lejos de ponyville.

Spike no recuerda haber tenido alguna conversación con el sobre su pasado, tampoco recuerda contarle sus días de Juventud cuando sus amigas estaban vivas.

El simplemente había venido para aprovechar una oportunidad de que se le presento.

Si se preguntan por qué no le pidió a Twilight la razón es sencilla. Después de una rigurosa investigación Spike se dio cuenta que la magia Equiestriana no es compatible con los dragones. No importa cuánto se esforzara el nunca lograría usar la misma magia de este reino.

Pero eso no aplicaba para Decreip. El libro es de su mundo, su magia es de su mundo, aunque solo sea una especulación él podría aprender esa magia.

-Por lo menos podrías mostrarme algo para aprender… tal vez un libro-

Con su voz apagada Spike hace su última petición.

-Te doy la misma respuesta, sobre todo que los libros de magia que poseo no serían bien vistos en este lugar y sin un maestro adecuado… simplemente podrías morir.-

Spike aprieta los puños en señal de frustración.

Decreip siente un poco de pena por el joven dragon… o podría ser que no…

Él no le desangraba. para el mago, Spike era una buena "persona" si así se le puede llamar. Pero aun así él no podía andar de caritativo o ponerse a divulgar información innecesaria.

-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?-

Las palabras que el mago quería escuchar.

Es cierto que divulgar la información la magia que él conocía no era buena idea si el hacia un contrato con Spike ese problema sería resuelto.

Un contrato. Una forma infalible para una intercambio. Los magos respetan fuertemente los contratos, la razón de eso sería la naturaleza de los contratos con los familiares.

Dependiendo de la magnitud del contrato el castigo por romperlo era peor. Aunque de todas formas el castigo era elegido por el creador del contrato. Y de igual forma el castigo seria llevado a cualquiera de las dos partes que no cumplan los términos impuestos.

¿Por qué el mago no pensó en esto antes? Si lo había pensado, pero si hubiera mencionado el contrato antes seguramente Spike no aceptaría las condiciones que el propondría.

-Si tú me das la información que busco, yo me encargare de mostrarte la manera de que aprendas magia.-

-¿Información?... cual-

-Sobre otros reinos de equestria, sus gobernantes, sus costumbres, su especie, su origen todo lo sepas sobre más allá de las fronteras del reino.-

Decreip no tenía esa información y a pesar de que ha intentado preguntarle a Twilight ella siempre evadía el tema de una u otra manera. El mago solo tiene información sobre los lugares dentro de las fronteras de este reino. Solo tenía conocimiento de los lugares que reinaban las hermanas nobles.

Twilight aun desconfiaba de él, esa era la razón de que evadiera el tema.

Eso no molesta a Decreip. De hecho lo alegraba en cierta manera, para el Twilight era como una niña perdida en medio del bosque. El joven mago sabía que el estado mental de la princesa no era el mejor, la prueba irrefutable de ello era el ataque de las sombras.

Para Decreip romper ese hilo que un mantiene la cordura intacta de la princesa sería muy fácil. Pero de igual manera ese hilo demostró ser más fuerte de lo que él esperaba.

Las razones de su estado mental eran muy fáciles de decir… pero esta vez no se hablara de ello. Por ahora tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia.

-…-

Spike dudaba si aceptar o no. A pesar de que se llevaba bien con el mago Twilight le había dicho que cuidara lo que hablara con él.

Spike iba a rechazar la oferta… pero el recuerdo de su pequeña voz llego a su mente.

 _-¡Vamos!-_

La voz de aquello que se vio obligado a dejar atrás.

Él ahora tenía algo en lo que preocuparse en vez de equestria… en vez de Twilight.

-Está bien… acepto-

Con una determinación algo dudosa Spike acepta la oferta del mago.

-Bien cerremos este contrato-

El joven mago le ofrece su mano al dragon.

Este la toma… aun con dudas en su corazón.

Cuando tomo la mano del mago, Spike pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su brazo esa corriente viajo desde su brazo a su espina dorsal donde se dividió en cada parte del cuerpo de Spike solo para juntarse después en su Pecho.

Separan sus manos.

-Está hecho-

Los términos y condiciones han sido puestos y aprobados.

El castigo en ambas partes también ha sido aprobado.

El contrato ha sido grabado en sus almas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Todo-

Y así se da el comienzo a una larga charla.

* * *

Especial 2: Fracciones: Sirvienta y Amo.

-Hm… si eso se siente mejor de lo que esperaba-

La voz extremadamente calmada de Decreip resonó en la habitación.

-Es bueno recibir halagos de usted-

La voz de Lili expresaba la alegría que sentía al causarle esas sensaciones a su señor.

-Ah… hay justo hay.

Esto no era la primera vez que pasaba muchas veces el estrés de "administrar" el castillo fatigaba a tanto a Decreip como a Arsenio. Ambos hermano tenían formas de deshacerse de ese "estrés" Arsenio se desquitaba con golems en la arena y Decreip recibía la ayuda de su fiel sirvienta Lili.

Cualquiera diría que era un disfrute mutuo.

Decreip disfrutaba del roce de piel con piel Y Lili disfrutaba del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su señor.

-Ponle un poco más de empeño. Me aburro-

-No diga eso mientras estoy en su espalda.-

Presionado fuertemente la columna de Decreip el "track" de unos huesos rompiéndose resuena en la habitación.

-¡DIOS SANTO! ¡AH! ¡POR QUE TAN BRUSCA!-

Exclama Decreip al escuchar y sentir el crujir de su columna.

-usted me pidió que le pusiera más empeño-

Lili responde como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Si… ¡PERO NO ME TENIAS QUE ROMPER LA ESPALDA!-

-Tiene razón. He cometido un gran crimen al hacer semejante acción, por favor póngame un castigo digno para una insolente como yo…. Pero aun así no pensé que usted fuera tan llorica con esa simple lesión-

-¡NO SE SUPONE QUE TE ESTABAS DISCULPANDO! ¡Y COMO ES ESO DE LLORICA! ¡RECORDA QUE SOY TU SEÑOR! ¡AGH MI ESPALDA!-

En un intento en vano de levantarse Decreip solo termino lastimándose más la espalda de lo que ya estaba.

-Bebe…-

Y ella aun atacaba sin piedad.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡SOLO ESPERA QUE ME LEVANTE!-

Amenazas vacías. No piensen mal de el mago, el en realidad no le haría nada, solo estaba jugando con ella… lastimosamente la fractura no era juego. Pero eso no importaba en unos momentos debería empezar a regenerarse por sí sola.

Habilidad pasiva [Regeneración] no hay que explicar mucho su nombre lo dice todo. Lo único seria que esta habilidad no cura heridas extremadamente mortales y tenía un límite pongámoslos así.

Si lo apuñalaran él se regeneraría pero si lo siguieran apuñalando hasta que se acabe el mana esta habilidad perdería su efecto.

Si hacían el daño consecutivo suficiente superarían el rango de la habilidad. Sin duda no es una habilidad que sirva en una pelea de desgaste de igual a igual.

El mago sentía el efecto de [Regeneración activándose].

El mago se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Para la otra le pediré a Amelia que de un masaje.-

Escuchando las palabras de su señor Lili no puede evitar hacer una tierna mueca.

-Umu… el papel de darle masajes y caminar en su espalada me pertenece a mi… no se lo dé a alguien más.-

-Mmm… está bien.-

Resignándose Decreip acepta su pedido.

-¿Me podrías masajear los hombros?-

-¿Cómo se dice?-

-¿Eh?... no me vengas con esa mierda-

-Bien me voy.-

Lili comienza a ponerse sus tacones para salir de la recamara de su señor.

-¡DAIBLOS! ¡Está bien!... por favor-

Con gran esfuerzo Decreip dice la palabra mágica.

-Bien a si me gusta-

Quitándose de nuevo su calzado Lili se sube en la lujosa cama y coloca sus manos en los hombros rígidos de su señor.

-Tiene mucho estrés acumulado-

Sintiendo el toque de las suaves manos de Lili, Decreip se deja llevar por la sensación de alivio que le causaba el masaje de Lili.

-Siempre fuiste buena es esto.-

-Practique mucho con su madre-

-Eso sonó mal ¿sabes?... ¡AUCH!-

Una exagerada presión en uno de sus hombros le perforo hasta llegar a sus nervios.

-Eso es porque usted tiene una mente sucia.-

-No digas eso me haces parecer un pedazo de basura.-

Respondiendo "hábilmente" al insulto de Lili, Decreip se relaja aún más. Tanto era su estado de relajación por el masaje que de repente la sensación de pesadez en sus parpados llego. Quería dormir.

-Lili-

-¿Si?-

La sirvienta responde con una voz dulce.

-Me podrías contar sobre ella.-

Lili solo puede sonreír ante la petición de su señor.

-Claro.-

Ella no se negaría. Tanto como a él le gustaba escuchar los relatos sobre su madre a ella le gustaba recordar esos días y transfórmalos en un dulce cuento para su señor.

Después de todo ella quería convertirse en su pilar. Ella quería ser ese "alguien" a quien le contara sus males. Si el lloraba ella quería que fuera en sus brazos, si se caía ella quería poder ofrecerle su mano, si se lamentaba ella quería ser quien le diera consuelo.

Ella prometió cuidar los retoños de su querida y difunta Ama.

Pero aun así ella no pudo evitar que uno de esos retoños consiguiera su corazón.

-ZZzz…-

Ella detiene su trabajo al ver que el cuerpo de su amo Cae en su dirección.

Ella lo toma con los brazos abiertos.

Ella ve su apacible mirada.

Para ella era muy dulce verlo durmiendo.

Ella amaba recostar su cabeza en su regazo.

En estos momentos… Ella podía confesar esos sentimientos que tanto ocultaba.

-Te amo…-

Un tierno susurro. Junto a un dulce beso en la frente.

 _ **Lili kjedelig**_

* * *

 **Hola miren como dije arriba sigo con vida :V bien no diré nada que a nadie le importa solo dejare una información de la historia**

 **La historia se dividirá en 4 arcos Principales cada uno con su correspondiente interludio.**

 **Aquí esta el orden para el que lo quiera leer.**

 **Primer Arco: Llegada.**

 **Capitulos: 9/12**

 **Interludio: Sin definir.**

 **Segundo Arco: Dos reyes.**

 **capitulos: Sin definir.**

 **Interludio: sin definir.**

 **Tercer Arco: Tierra de los dragones.**

 **Capitulos: Sin definir.**

 **Interludio: Sin definir.**

 **Arco Final: Ouroboros.**

 **Chapters: 1/sin definir.**

 **Y listo con eso seria la división de los arcos. creo que se entiende (pero por si a las moscas) los "sin definir" significan que no se cuantos capítulos tendrá mi idea es que dure lo que tenda que durar si se me alarga bien si me queda corto pues bien también.**

 **La idea de los interludios es para el romance ya que no podre concentrarme mucho en eso en los arcos principales.**

 **eso sera lo que durara la historia hasta hay llega mi cerebro.**

 **para explicar tambien el 1 en el arco "Ouroboros" eso significa que ya hay un capitulo escrito. se preguntaran ¿cual? pues les respondo fácilmente.**

 **es el final.**

 **ya desde hace mucho tiempo yo tenia escrito el final de esta historia.**

 **bueno no dire mas nada nos vemos cuando nos tengamos que ver :V.**


	10. Chapter 10

Una pequeña gota comenzó a formarse en el filo de un caño dorado. Se expandió, y la gravedad finalmente sacó la gota hacia el suelo del baño.

En el castillo Adastros (sin contar los baños que traían la mayoría de las recamaras) había dos lugares para bañarse. Este era uno de ellos.

Sólo había una silueta en esta gran bañera de mármol, que podía albergar a muchas personas a la vez.

-Huu. Esto es el cielo-

Exclamo Decreip mientras disfrutaba la sensación del agua caliente en su piel.

Decreip era una persona normal cuando se trataba del aseo personal, no era obsesionado pero tampoco se descuidaba. Pero eso cambiaba con el tema del baño.

Desde que se había ido del castillo, él tuvo que tomar baños en ríos (sin jabón :V) o baños comunes de posadas (aquí si había jabón :V).

Incluso una vez tuvo que bañarse a la intemperie con solo una toalla y una cubeta (también sin jabón :V).

Llego a extrañar el agua caliente de los balnearios del castillo.

Por eso desde que llego nuevamente al castillo, cada día se regocija en satisfacción en sus dos baños diarios. "Uno en la mañana para rejuvenecerse y otro el noche para dormir fresco." (Aunque este último se le olvidaba de vez en cuando)

En estos momentos de relajación era cuando se ponía a pensar en una diversidad de cosas. Algunas con sentido, otras no.

En este caso estaba tratando de recordar unas viejas palabras.

-Creo… Si… estoy casi seguro que tenía que ver con la inmortalidad del cangrejo.-

"¿Qué haces ahí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?"

Eso lo que le dijeron al mago una vez.

-Es curioso ¿verdad? El llamar a tal insignificante ser "inmortal"-

-¿Eh?...-

El mago se sorprende por la inesperada voz.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

-Umu… para alguien de su estatus, hablar de forma vulgar no se le ve nada bien-

Parada justo en la orilla de la gran tina, Ignorando las preguntas de su amo, Lili le reprocha sobre su falta de tacto al hablar.

Decreip hacia lo posible para ocultar su "hombría" ya que a pesar de que el baño estaba lleno de vapor por la temperatura del agua, esta seguía siendo cristalina.

Fue más un reflejo de vergüenza de su parte que otra cosa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de Lili era ciega.

Por eso Siempre lleva ese extraño antifaz.

A pesar de eso Lili con gran orgullo podía decir que su falta de visión no era un impedimento para trabajo como sirvienta y guardiana. Ella poseía una habilidad pasiva única llamada [Percepción de realidad].

Esta habilidad como dice su nombre es una que desarrollo con los años para tratar su ceguera. Al principio el uso constante de esta, la terminaba agotando toda su reserva de mana, pero al pasar de los años con ayuda de su antigua ama logro mejorarla hasta que para ella llevar esta habilidad activa era tan común como respirar y se terminó convirtiendo en una pasiva en vez de un hechizo normal.

Pero aun así no es perfecta.

[Percepción de realidad] toma el mana de todo y le da forma viva en la mente de Lili. Ella solo puede ver el mana de las cosas y estas no tienen a veces una forma clara y concisa. Pero aun así ella se logró acostumbrar con el tiempo, podría decirse que ahora es toda una experta en el tema de distinguir formas.

Pero igual eso no le quitaba los deseos que tenía.

A pesar de ya se lo habían dicho. ella quería ver el color del cabello de su señor, así como el de sus ojos o su piel. También hubiera querido ver eso mismo en su antigua Ama.

Volviendo al lugar.

Lili siempre trataba de reprender a su amo por la forma "Amigable" que tenía al hablar.

-Entre más vulgar sea mi lenguaje más es mi confianza hacia esa persona-

Eso era un detalle en tener en cuenta sobre el joven mago.

Entre más confianza le tenga a la persona, más vulgar se vuelve su habla. Claro tampoco es como si hablara a punta de insultos y blasfemias.

\- ¿Entonces? Contesta ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a informarle los resultados del amo Arsenio.-

-¿Y no pudiste esperar a que saliera?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

Lili Inclina levemente la cabeza hacia un lado extrañada sobre la pregunta de su amo.

-¡Por mi privacidad!-

-¿Los hombres tienen privacidad?-

-¡¿ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?!-

-Mejor dejémoslo ese tema a un lado. ¿Quiere el informe?-

-¡Y Una Mierda Espera Que Salga!-

Era cierto que los resultados de su hermano le importaban. Pero por ahora era más importante asegurar su privacidad.

Decreip a pesar de cómo es. Es alguien al que le gusta tener sus momentos de privacidad, ya sea en su cuarto practicando magia o en el sótano del castillo probando químicos.

-Oigan… yo quiero saber eso de la Inmortalidad del cangrejo-

Una tercera voz hace su aparición en escena.

-¡¿Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-

-Lili me invito.-

-¡¿ELLA?!-

Amelia solo asiente para confirmar las palabras de su señor.

La mirada fulminante de Decreip se dirige con severidad hacia la sirvienta.

Esta se extraña ante la mirada enojada de su amo. No entendía la razón de su enojo.

-¿hice algo malo?-

Lili pregunta con una tierna expresión de inocencia. como si fuera una niña a la que acusaron de comerse todas las galletas y aun le quedaran las migas en los labios.

-¡QUE PASA CON ESA MIRADA TAN INOCENTE! ¡NO TE ACABO DECIR SOBRE MI PRIVACIDAD!-

-¿Los hombres tienen privacidad?-

Esta vez, es la pequeña elfo que hace esa pregunta extrañada. Pareciera que esas dos cosas "Hombres" y "Privacidad" no iban juntas para ellas.

-¡TU TAMBIEN! ¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO?!-

Irritado por la falta de entendimiento que poseía por el tema. El mana en su cuerpo se dispersaba por la tina calentando el agua, la cual ya empezaba a burbujear por la alta temperatura.

-Si quería privacidad, entonces ¿por qué dejo la puerta abierta?-

Lili hace una buena pregunta.

-Si. No se supone que cuando se toma un baño debería cerrar la puerta para tener "privacidad"-

Y Lili da un argumento (supuestamente) válido.

-Que yo sepa, por educación se debe tocar antes de entrar… sobre todo si es la servidumbre.-

Estas últimas palabras junto a la inquisitoria mirada de Decreip iban dirigidas hacia Lili.

-Bueno "Meli" la razón de la supuesta inmortalidad del cangrejo se debe…-

-¡NO ME EVADAS!-

-Umu… dejemos esto de lado… por ahora-

Se notaba que no quería hablar del tema.

-¡TU!...-

Dando un suspiro en resignación El mago desiste.

-Bueno está bien…-

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aplaudiendo levemente lili celebra su victoria.

-¡Pero! Salgan quiero de vuelta mi privacidad. Así que adiós por favor.-

Con esas últimas palabras Decreip les da la espalda y decide hundirse del todo en la tina. Ambas guardianas sabiendo que habían tocado mucho la paciencia de su señor y deciden retirarse, claro que esto no evita que al momento de salir Lili se vuelva a asomar dentro del balneario y llame a su señor.

-Amo Decreip-

El mencionado saca su cabeza del agua al escuchar su nombre aun a pesar de haber estado hace un momento completamente hundido.

-¿Que?-

Contesta a su llamado con una voz calmada.

-¿Quiere compañía?...-

Su tentadora proposición es respondida con toalla impactando en su rostro.

-¡LARGO!-

Exclama Decreip enojado. A la vez que le arrojaba la toalla que se encontraba cerca.

-Umu… amargado… marica-

Esto último lo dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡¿COMO?! ¡NO MAS ESPERA QUE SALGA!-

El colérico grito del mago resuena en el pasillo.

* * *

Castillo Adastros/ Pasillos.

-¿No crees que te pasaste con eso último?… mira que decirle eso al amo… si Nashandra te hubiera escuchado-

En el tono de voz de Amelia se notaba varias emociones, miedo ante la reacción de su amo, nervios ante lo que hubiera hecho Nashandra que la hubiera escuchado y una pisca de burla también a las reacciones de su amo.

Nashandra era conocida en el castillo por ser extremadamente estricta con el tema del respeto y lealtad a sus señores.

-No te preocupes Meli, el amo entiende que era jugando no creo que se lo tome tan a pecho-

La sirvienta dice esto con gran seguridad. Pero en realidad ella sabía bien que está bien se había pasado un poco.

-(Tal vez cuando se calme deba disculparme y pedir un castigo por decirle eso)-

Esos eran sus pensamientos. Ella no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de carmín al pensar en su Señor castigándola.

-¿Estás pensando algo sucio verdad? Se te ve el rostro-

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Amelia acierta sobre los pensamientos de Lili.

Amelia le pica las costillas a su amiga para que aleje esos pensamientos impuros.

-Umu~~, entonces ¿aun quieres saber lo del cangrejo?-

-¡SI! Te estabas tardando-

Amelia salta de alegría ante las palabras de su amiga guardiana.

-Bueno escucha con atención.-

Las orejas de Amelia se alzan rápidamente. Una señal de su concentración en el tema.

-Antes eso solo era un dicho, no recuerdo para que lo usaban. Pero después de que se marchitara el mundo ese dicho curiosamente cobro algo de sentido.

-Ya veo…-

Entendiendo el silencio de su amiga. Lili continúa.

-Como sabes, después de que se marchitara el mundo casi no quedaban seres vivientes hasta donde se sabía. Solo los más fuertes, los que se adaptaron lograron sobrevivir, pero curiosamente a pesar de todo casi toda la especie de Crustáceos sobrevivieron-

-¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo?-

-eso no te lo podría decir… pero le puedes preguntar al amo Decreip él estuvo mucho tiempo afuera tal vez tenga alguna información-

Como si fuera alguna señal divina o solo una gran coincidencia. Resonando a través del pasillo el grito de Decreip reclamaba a alguien.

-¡LILI! ¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!-

Con su orgullo manchado por la última palabra de su sirvienta. Pareciera que esta vez la mencionada si le esperaba una reprimenda.

-Oye creo que deberías…-

Amelia que había dirigido su mirada hacia donde resonaba la voz de su amo. al momento de volver su mirada hacia donde está su amiga.

Esta ya no estaba.

-waa… se escapó… bueno mejor no me meto-

Y de esa manera la joven luchadora se retira.

-Se me antojo tomar un baño-

De forma curiosa una extraña necesidad por bañarse le llegó a Amelia.

* * *

Castillo Adastros/ Aposentos de Decreip.

El joven mago se encontraba detrás de su perfectamente tallado escritorio de madera de roble blanquecino o mejor conocido como "Roble Belyy". Curiosamente los arboles con esta madera solo crecen en los lugares donde se hospedan los dragones de escarcha.

Según se dice estos árboles crecen cerca de sus guaridas debido a su bendición natural en el mundo. A pesar de que son extremamente difíciles de conseguir debido al hecho de que solo crecen cerca de las cuevas de los nombrados, es extremadamente resistente.

Bien podría soportar una buena tanda de golpes de Amelia y solo así se agrietaría.

El joven mago ya estaba más calmado tras los sucesos recientes.

A pesar de que aún se notaba una leve señal de irritación. Su celo fruncido era la prueba de ello.

-Espero hallas aprendido algo-

Las palabras del mago son dirigidas a su fiel sirvienta. La cual se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación agachada y sobándose la cabeza.

Este no era el castigo que ella esperaba.

-umu… Malo-

Ella solo le dice inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña?-

-No se debería golpear a una dama-

Lili le reprocha su acto no "Caballeroso".

-¿Eres una dama?...-

El tacón izquierdo de Lili impacta en su rostro.

-¡AUCH! ¿Y eso?-

-Algún día are que se trague una barra de jabón, por irrespetuoso-

-¿Eeehhh…? De todas las personas tu eres la que menos tiene dere… ¡HEY! ¡SUELTA ESA MIERDA!-

El mago cerro los ojo al momento en el que le empezó a hablar sobre la falta de "moral" que ella tenía sobre el tema del "respeto" pero a medio hablar, este abre los ojos solo para ver como Lili se le acercaba peligrosamente con una barra de jabón de baño en la mano.

Esta al verse descubierta decide desistir su ataque y guarda el jabón en uno de los bolsillos de su vertido y con paso elegante vuelve a la esquina.

-Cuídese mientras duerma-

La voz seria de Lili daba un énfasis claramente malicioso en sus palabras.

-¡NO MAS ATRÉVETE! –

Con las últimas palabras los ojos del mago conectaban perfectamente al Antifaz de la sirvienta.

El mago tendría que dormir con un cuchillo bajo la almohada a partir de ahora.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Amo y sirvienta voltean sus rostros hacia la conocida voz.

Justo delante de la puerta, con su porte perfecto, su temible y seria mirada acompañado de su vieja pero siempre confiable armadura. El caballero cenizo Arsenio por fin hiso acto de aparición en los aposentos del mago.

A Arsenio no le pareció raro la situación actual, a pesar de que llego a escuchar poco, él se hacía una idea teniendo en cuenta la relación amistosa de su hermano y su sirvienta.

-Bienvenido amo Arsenio-

A pesar de haberse encontrado hace un buen rato. Lili de forma rápida le dirige una bienvenida respetuosa y elegante.

-Gracias Lili-

Arsenio agradece la bienvenida y decide tomar asiento delante del escritorio de su hermano.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo?-

Decreip pregunta rápidamente, expectante por las palabras de su hermano. Tenía curiosidad de si todo termino bien o termino en una masacre.

-Se van-

Responde sin más.

-Jo… ¿De verdad? ¿Alguna condición o algo?-

-Las que ya teníamos planeada, fue más calmado de lo que esperaba-

-Haber, cuenta-

* * *

 _Arsenio se encontraba cara a cara con el "Rey", el corazón de bosque que, increíblemente esta vez sí había aceptado una audiencia con el caballero cenizo. Este cambio fue curiosos para Arsenio ya que las otras veces que se intentaba presentar una audiencia este las rechazaba._

 _Pero esa curiosidad no duro mucho debido a las palabras del "Corazón del bosque"._

 _-Bienes con intenciones maliciosas-_

 _Sus palabras escupidas de forma agresiva llamaron la atención del caballero cenizo._

 _-¿Me podrías decir la razón esas palabras?-_

 _Arsenio no negó sus venenosas palabras. Era verdad lo que decía, las intenciones del Caballero cenizo dependiendo de la decisión del gobernante de estas tierras iban entre buenas y confortables (por lo menos para el)._

 _Si aceptaban la "rendición" ambos hermano no tenían reparos en dejar que sigan sus vidas tranquilas… con tal que sea lejos del bosque._

 _Claro que una póliza de seguro no estaba mal._

 _Y si se negaban… pues Arsenio estaba preparado para atacar sin miramientos a todo aquel que viva en este pequeño reino, así sean niños, niñas, madres, padres, ancianos. El caballero cenizo tenía planeado no dejar cabos sueltos en este lugar._

 _No es que a Arsenio le gusten las masacres sin sentido. De hecho por lo menos para él, está tendría sentido._

 _Tanto el rey, como sus habitantes se han mostrado reacios y muy agresivos ante la presencia de los hermanos. Ellos no entendían por qué._

 _Más de una la carretas con la que los hermanos recolectaban materiales del bosque eran asaltadas. Y a la vez tanto los Ent como las driadas habían sufrido repentinos ataques._

 _Claro que los Ent y las driadas llegaban a salir victoriosos de esos ataques, pero increíblemente a esos "asaltantes" se les hacía muy fácil escaparse_

 _Cuando ambos hermanos decidieron investigar esto. Todo resulto en un grupo de jóvenes que aspiraban a formar parte de la guardia del pequeño reino._

 _Pero claro ya que los hermano no sabían de la presencia de este reino ellos no se molestaban en dejar escolta o algún tipo de seguridad para el transporte de materiales. Todo era el trabajo de "no-muertos" que carecían de inteligencia alguna._

 _Encargaron a Nashandra en la vigilancia. Para ella no fue difícil capturar a los jóvenes, así como tampoco fue difícil sacarles información._

 _Así como ambos hermanos descubrieron la existencia del oculto reino. Claramente casi de inmediato ambos hermanos asignaron mensajeros para llevar sus quejar ante el gobernante._

 _Cada mensajero, cada guardián, cada forma de comunicarse había sido rechazada._

 _Los mensajeros y guardianes que mandaban, habían sido expulsados a punta de lanza sin siquiera poner un pie dentro del reino. Fácilmente pudieron los guardianes de la casa Adastros pudieron haber acabado con ellos y llevar las quejas delante del rey junto a un camino de cadáveres detrás de ellos , pero sus señores prohibieron todo acto de violencia ante los habitantes de ese reino._

 _Ambos hermanos simplemente querían evitarse futuros enemigos, ya sea ahora, o en el futuro._

 _El viejo rey, el corazón del bosque Aspen_ II _, su canoso pero largo cabello se movía débilmente con las respiraciones del anciano rey, su elegante túnica que no parecía tener señal alguna de arrugas o suciedad, se movía de igual manera al compás de su respiración. Estaba tratado de calmarse, no por ira, sino por miedo._

 _-Como dueño del título "Corazón del bosque" tengo la habilidad [Lenguaje del bosque] la cual me permite escuchar la voz de la naturaleza de este bosque-_

 _-¿Y qué te dijo esa voz?-_

 _La pregunta de Arsenio, dicha con una extremadamente seriedad, pareciera perforar con miles de espadas el alma del viejo rey._

 _-Sangre…-_

 _Esta vez… el anciano no puede evitar demostrar el miedo en su voz._

 _-¿Mmm?-_

 _Arsenio se extraña ante su respuesta._

 _-Todos ustedes…no todo el lugar huele a sangre…el hedor a muerte se esparce por todos ustedes y sus alrededores. El bosque no confía en ustedes y nosotros tampoco.-_

 _Aspen II. Él había heredado con gran orgullo ese nombre. El desde que comenzó a gobernar demostró ser un rey bondadoso. Siempre asegurando la seguridad de su reino por encima de la el. Las vidas de su gente caían en sus hombros._

 _Siempre tratando los conflictos sin violencia. Esta vez no era la excepción._

 _Él había tenido vagas esperanzas de no tener conflicto con los hermanos, el había decidido ignorar a los hermanos._

 _El no espera que su voz no le llegara a ese pequeño grupo de reclutas._

 _Arsenio se queda en silencio._

 _Para el esta respuesta era de lo más… curiosa. Es verdad que el, como casi todos en el castillo han estado en fieros combates, donde más de una vida fue tomada, el castillo Adastros fue testigo más de una vez de eso._

 _Pero aun así. Eso poco le importaba._

 _No tenían planeado irse de ningún modo y tal parece que el viejo rey lo sabia._

 _-¿Tenemos opción?-_

 _Pregunta el Anciano Corazón del bosque._

 _Ese viejo rey lo sabía. Ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna ante esa gente… no, él no tenía chance alguna siquiera con el hombre que tenía en frente._

 _-La rendición o la muerte…-_

 _La voz de Arsenio no mostraba duda ni misericordia._

 _-Usted elije-_

 _El corazón del bosque Aspen II, se deja caer con pesadez como si fuera un cadáver, en el respaldar de la elegante silla._

 _-Está bien… aceptamos-_

 _Le dolía… pero tenía muchas vidas que cuidar sobre sus hombros._

 _Era necesario._

 _Arsenio se levanta._

 _-Estaré en la salida, esperando-_

 _Aspen entendió sus palabras, anteriormente el caballero cenizo le había dicho las condiciones…_

 _Le dolía… pero…era necesario… ¿no?_

* * *

Dando fin a su relato. Arsenio se levanta de su asiento. Ya había dicho todo.

Solo quería dormir un rato.

-Entiendo, ¿cuándo se irán?-

-Ya deberían estar retirándose del bosque-

Inmediatamente Arsenio había puesto un pie fuera del reino, rápidamente se empezó a evacuar el lugar. Tomando en cuenta que Arsenio se tomó su tiempo caminando lo más probable es que la mayoría ya este fuera del bosque.

-¿Te aseguraste de que no haya un filtro de información?-

-Sí, las condiciones fueron puestas…-

-Y el contrato fue sellado…-

Terminando las palabras de su hermano. El joven mago da un suspiro en cierta señal de alivio.

-¿Entonces dónde está?-

-Afuera, ¡Oí! puedes entrar-

Levantando ligeramente la voz Arsenio le da su permiso a una presencia que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

El sonido del pomo moviendo junto al ligero rechinar de la puerta abriéndose hiso que todas las miradas se concentraran en ese punto.

Y al abrirse la puerta… hay estaba.

-Cuando estás delante de los amos debes mirarlos al rostro en todo momento-

Lili le da esa pequeña reprimenda al notar la cabeza gacha de la chica. A pesar de eso el tono maternal y amable en su voz por alguna razón, encanta y apaciguan levemente los miedos de la joven chica.

Pero eso no detiene el río de lágrimas que surcaban en sus mejillas.

 _("lo hago por ellos")_

Ella se repetía eso mentalmente para terminar de quitarse el miedo… y a la vez para apaciguar el dolor incesante en su pecho.

Ese dolor era como si alguien le hubiera clavado fuertemente un cuchillo en el corazón y lo girara varias veces para remarcar la herida.

-Di-disculpe mi falta de respeto... mis señores…-

De manera algo torpe y agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa de manera inexperta, ella se disculpa ante sus nuevos amos.

Sus lágrimas empapan el piso.

Esto fue mal visto por Lili, pero al ver el silencio de sus señores, decide no decir nada.

Ella que antes se presentaba con orgullo como la futura poseedora del título "corazón del bosque", antes que ella había jurado estar al lado de todos, junto a su padre, junto a su madre y junto todo a su futuro reino.

Sus lágrimas parecían salir con más fuerza que antes, su corazón le pedía llorar y ella no podía evitarlo.

Ahora se encontraba no con su orgullo destrozado, pero si con su corazón dolido. Las miradas de todos… las lágrimas de su madre… ella que siempre había velado por ella, desde niña siempre cercana a su madre,

Un recuerdo de su niñez la llama.

 _Ella lloraba debido al insoportable ardor en sus rodillas. A pesar de que no era una herida muy grave, para cuando ella tenía esa edad casi cualquier herida la hacía llorar._

 _-tranquila Hija, ya estarás mejor-_

 _Su madre le acariciaba la cabeza de forma dulce, como si ella se pudiera romper aun con la más mínima cantidad de fuerza._

 _Ella ahora solo sollozaba._

 _-D-Duele…-_

 _Solo era una niña después de todo._

 _-tranquila, ya no dolerá… se fuerte-_

 _La mano de su madre se posiciono en sus rodillas raspadas, al entrar en contacto con la herida esta no evita echarse para atrás debido al pequeño ardor que sintió cuando la mano de su mano la toco… pero de igual manera se hecho para adelante nuevamente._

 _Ella se lo dijo. Solo debía ser fuerte._

Ahora recuerda los lamentos de su padre.

Cuantas veces se disculpó arrodillado a sus pies. Ella creía que se llegó a lastimar la garganta.

Quería a su padre.

 _Los árboles, las flores, los arbustos incluso ella se atrevía a decir que los animales se movían con el vaivén del viento. Como si el bosque estuviera cantando una dulce melodía para ella._

 _-¿Los escuchas?-_

 _La ronca pero dulce voz de padre resuena en sus oídos. Ella no oculta para nada su sonrisa._

 _-le agradas al bosque, te está dando un regalo… supongo que es tu deber aceptarlo o rechazarlo-_

 _Ella no entendía las palabras de su padre, pero sus dudas fueron respondidas con el dulce soplido del viento… el bosque la estaba llamando, le mostraba el camino._

 _Ella terminó llegando a un lago. No entendía._

 _¿Por qué el bosque la traería hasta acá?_

 _-Paciencia-_

 _Aceptando las palabras de su padre… ella espera._

 _Del lago un pequeño resplandor empieza a salir de este._

 _Ella con curiosidad se acerca a la orilla, y al mirar sus ojos se ensanchan en sorpresa._

 _El fondo del lago estaba cubierto por un gran número de joyas de diferentes tonalidades y unos peces con un extraño brillo neón hacían resaltar la preciadas gemas hacia el exterior. El viento comenzó su dulce canto nuevamente._

 _El brillo arcoiris del lago, la gran cantidad de luciérnagas que adornaban los alrededores como faroles, indicándole el camino, hacia su padre._

 _-Ves… le agradas-_

 _Cuando está cerca, él le dice esas dulces palabras mientras buscaba alborotar el cabello que había heredado de su madre._

 _Ella lo sabía. El bosque se lo estaba mostrando._

 _Para muchos el bosque Everfree era un lugar temible, aterrador, desconocido, lleno de bestias que podrían destrozarte vivo. Pero para ella… solo era un bosque incomprendido… un bosque que buscaba mostrar su belleza al mundo._

 _Su padre le había estas palabras alguna vez… ahora lo entendía._

 _Ese día… padre e hija se quedaron hablando animadamente sobre la belleza del bosque._

El bosque también la quería.

El bosque más de una vez le ilumino un camino por el que pudiera huir. Ella los rechazos todos.

 _("Lo hago por ellos….")_

Se repitió por última vez.

Hacía ya mucho que no podía parar de llorar, ahora solo podía intentar limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-¡Vamos! No tengas esa cara larga-

Ella se sorprende y a la vez se extraña de las palabras dichas por su ahora… amo.

El mago se acerca rápidamente a la joven.

Esta se siente un poco intimidada por la diferencia de altura.

Ella ya se había mentalizado algo como esto. A pesar de que equestria era una tierra que cualquiera diría "es color de rosa" al igual que todos los mundos, tiene su lado oscuro.

Ella ya se había mentalizado convertida en el juguete de esos dos.

El mago con una expresión alegre y amable posiciona sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de la chica. El toque le recordaba al de su madre.

El mago siente el cosquilleo en la piel de sus manos debido al corto cabello albino de ella.

Está, un poco avergonzado por la "invasión" repentina no puede evitar elevar un poco su mirada. Sus cristalinos ojos esmeraldas debido a las lágrimas, se encuentran con la cara sonriente del mago.

Las manos de su amo se estaban empañando con sus lágrimas.

De repente, el mago con sus manos le hace una pequeña sonrisa forzada a la chica.

-Sonríe… ya verás que no es tan malo-

Sin entender como… sus dulces palabras calman el incesante dolor en su pecho. Su tono le recordaba a su madre.

Las manos del mago sueltan las mejillas de la chica, pero su sonrisa aún se mantiene.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

El mago pregunta amablemente por su nombre.

-Nesa...-

Ella le responde con una sonrisa tímida y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Mientras intentaba aun limpiarse las lágrimas pareciera que ya su corazón se había calmado.

-Bien Nesa, puedes retirarte, asignare a alguien para te ayude a moverte por el castillo…-

-¿Pu-puedo preguntar algo?... qué será…-

Ella quería pregunta qué sería de ellos, de su familia, de sus amigos, de todos aquellos que lloraron su despedida. Pero el cálido y reconfortante toque en su frente la detuvo.

-No pienses en ellos, cierra tu corazón… ellos ya lloraron por ti, así como tú ya lloraste por ellos.-

Ella no lo entendía. Todo lo que hacía, como se expresaba, las sensaciones que le causaba… no entendía. Le recordaba a su madre.

-¿Pu-puedo abrazarlo?-

Parece que él no se espera eso. La expresión de asombro del mago lo demostraba.

Pero de cierta manera en la entendía. Y sin responder acurruca a la peque la pequeña chica en sus brazos.

Ella no quería soltarse, lo agarraba con fuerza. Ese sentimiento, esa calidez… le recordaba a su madre.

Se sentía protegida.

-Gracias… amo-

Y así la joven chica, la antigua princesa, se retira en silencio de los aposentos del mago y a si como le ordenó su nuevo amo, una tierna sonrisa adornaba su delicado rostro.

Después de que Nesa abandonara el lugar, este se vio envuelto en profundo pero para nada incomodo silencio.

-¡AUCH!-

Que fue opacado por el grito de dolor del mago al recibir un puntapié de su fiel sirvienta.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

Decreip le reclama a su sirvienta la razón de su "ataque a traición" ya que le había dado el golpe de improviso.

-Mejor olvídalo, ándate al rincón-

Acatando las órdenes su amo Lili con las mejillas infladas de reproche se va a la esquina de antes.

-Con eso no harán nada raro, ¿cree que será suficiente?-

Ya con la sirvienta en la esquina, el mago le pregunta con interés al caballero cenizo sobre la presencia de la nueva chica "Nesa".

-Claro teniendo en cuenta que tanto su vida como la de su hija está en juego, es más que suficiente-

Arsenio respondió a la pregunta de su hermano con una gran seguridad en sus palabras. Después de todo.

El contrato de Arsenio y el corazón del bosque Aspen II.

La subyugación de reino ante la cada Adastros está confirmada, todo el reino del bosque debe abandonar el bosque everfree tan rápido como puedan.

Palabras simples para un contrato.

Condiciones: Ninguna de las dos partes tiene permitido dar información sobre lo sucedido, si alguien de fuera del reino pregunta solo se le responderá con una mentira. Como póliza de seguros para este contrato mágico el Corazón del bosque el anciano rey Aspen II debe entregar a su única hija a la casa Adastros.

En cambio la casa Adastros debe prometer no cometer ningún daño hacia los pobladores o la persona de nombre Nesa Greenwood.

Castigo por incumplimiento de las condiciones o el trato en si para ambas partes.

Muerte.

Ya todo estaba hecho, Arsenio lo sabía por ahora ya se podía relajar tranquilamente.

Claro que eso haría… si no tuviera aun algo que arreglar.

-Decreip-

Arsenio de improviso llama a su hermano.

-Mande-

-hay algo de lo que quiero hablar-

-Haber, ¿De qué?-

Esto sí que era interesante para el mago. Arsenio no era de los que iniciaban una conversación cualquiera.

-Pienso que hay poca… presencia masculina en el castillo-

Eso era verdad si no los contabas a ellos, la cantidad de hombres en el castillo alcanzaban a contarse con las manos y aun te quedarían dedos.

La cantidad de personas en el castillo Adastros si contáramos a Lili en la clase "guardián" era en total de 58 hospedantes.

12 guardianes.

30 sirvientas. Contando a la nueva integrante Nesa.

15 criaturas protectoras.

1 mayordomo.

Cuántos hombres había en el castillo. La respuesta es: 6.

Para Arsenio esto podría ser mal visto por algunos. Pero para el mago…

-Sabes que me dan asco los hombres…-

-Pero si usted es uno-

-Shh, calladita en la esquina-

Mandando de nuevo a Lili a la esquina, Decreip continúa.

-De todas formas si quieres meter más personal masculino no tengo problema, le pregunta es ¿lo harás?-

Arsenio sabía que esa pregunta era difícil de responder, no es como si pudieran poner un cartel de "Se busca Empleado" y esperar que lleguen. El, tanto como el mago, no querían meter a gente de este mundo en el castillo.

Nesa solo era una excepción.

Arsenio resignado solo deja salir un suspiro. Por ahora ese tema quedaría fuera de lugar.

La mirada de Arsenio viaja hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación más exactamente donde se encontraba Lili, lo que vio fue… extraño. Mejor le dejaba ser.

Decreip ve la mirada extrañada de su hermano, era raro que él tuviera esa mirada, y este con gran curiosidad mira en su dirección.

Sus ojos de abren exageradamente en asombro, pareciera como si el mismísimo creador estuviera delante de sus ojo… pero la realidad era otra. La razón de su asombro se debía a su fiel sirvienta Lili.

Ella se encontraba en la misma esquina, con el mismo gesto infantil que al mago tanto le encantaba. La única diferencia era el cartel que sostenía con fuerza es sus delicados pero fuertes brazos.

El cartel decía "Alto al maltrato a la sirvientas" y había un extraño muñeco que se encontraba colgado del cuello al techo de la recámara, el muñeco llevada la ropa exacta del mago.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡¿Y TODO ESO DE DONDE SALIO?!-

Con gran asombro y rabia el mago expresa su disgusto mientras se sujeta fuertemente la cabeza con sus manos. Pareciera que quisiera arrancarse el pelo.

-¡Opresor!-

Exclama Lili que a pesar de tener el antifaz se podía percibir una mirada gélida a través de él.

-Mejor te dejo, parece que tendrás problemas-

Arsenio sin interés por la situación (en realidad está ignorando la situación olímpicamente) que se está desarrollando decide retirarse.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!... no me puedes dejar con esto, vamos ayúdame-

Justo cuando el caballero cenizo salía por la puerta fue detenido por su hermano y como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura suplicaba por su ayuda.

Arsenio se lo pensó por un momento, tal vez si lo ayudaría, era su hermano después de todo. Aunque ese pensamiento no duro mucho.

¡CRAG!

-¡AAAAGGGGHHHH! ¡DIOS SANTO QUE TE PASA MUJER!-

El sonido de un objeto rompiéndose junto al grito de dolor de su hermano lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Resulta que mientras Decreip le suplicaba ayuda a Arsenio Lili aprovechó el descuido de su señor y demostrando sus grandes habilidades para no ser detectada, tomó una de las sillas y con una gran fuerza que contrastaba con su cuerpo, como si estuviera atacando a un temible enemigo la estrelló contra la espalda del mago rompiéndola en el acto.

-¡OPRESOR!-

¡CRAG!

El grito iracundo de Lili, junto a nuevamente el sonido de algo rompiéndose (esta vez fue el letrero pero ella se aseguró de golpearlo con el palo de madera). Nuevamente en la espalda del mago.

-¡AAAGGGHHH! ¡DEJA MI ESPALDA!... ¡NO MIERDA SUELTA ESO!-

Mientras se quejaba del dolor, debido a los repetidos ataques a la queridísima espalda de Decreip. Pero cuando ya se estaba recomponiendo, vio como Lili sacaba de su uniforme el mismo jabón con el que había amenazado al mago hace un rato.

Y sin misericordia alguna, cual cazador a su presa. Lili ataca con jabón en mano a Decreip que se encontraba indefenso en el suelo. El mago que a pesar del dolor en su espalda, no se iba a dejar que ella cumpliera su palabra con el tema del jabón.

Un forcejeo entre ambas partes comenzó.

Ella, tratando de hacer que se trague el jabón, y el tratando de evitar que eso ocurra.

Arsenio ya llevaba un buen rato desde que se retiró. Él sabía que ese pequeño "juego" que tenían no iba a llegar a peores.

* * *

 **Haber *cof* *cof* bueno aquí está el capítulo de este año (nel que es joda).**

 **Solo estoy aquí para agradecer a Misery680 que parece que él no es uno de los que no le pesa el dedo para comentar en cada capítulo (aunque tampoco es que lo exija :V). Y también para responder esas preguntas que hizo.**

 **Gracias por tomarte las molestias.**

 **!OH! y para contestar.**

 **Primero.**

 **"no le faltaron las marcas de fluttershy y pinkie?": La** **de Fluttershy si se me olvido ponerla, pero la de Pinkie no. lo que pasa es que en el Mundo de origen de los dos hermanos no existen los globos el ve la forma pero no reconoce el objeto.**

 **Chapter 3** **\- era como un ovalo o circulo con un pequeño "hilo" -** ****

 **Con lo de Spike y la tierra de los dragones pues... arco 3 papu :V**

 **y** **también.**

 **Yo mismo estoy cociente que a veces la hago de manera confusa, ya varios me lo dijeron. Lo que te puedo decir es que estoy tratando de arreglarlo experimentando de diferentes maneras la forma de narrar, así que bueno, reza para que mejore XD.**

 **Mmm... No quiero poner quien es el que narra porque me da castre. Al principio lo hice por eso, para que no sea confuso. pero en realidad no me gusta.**

 **Mi intención es que sea obvio para el lector saber quién narra. Pero aún me cuesta plasmarlo de manera correcta. Tocará rezar por que mejore eso también :,v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pues bien no estoy muerto (aun), se que tarde en subir esto, pido disculpas.**

 **Esto ya estaba escrito desde hace unas dos semanas atras, pero debido a fallos en mi internet no pude subirlo antes.**

 **tambien para avisar que usare esto: _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X, para las transiciones._**

 ** _y este._**

 **X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x**

 **X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x**

 **X-_-_-_-x**

 **X-_-x**

 **Significa un momento de silencio. y recuerden, Esto en un fics de un fan para fans, sin creditos de lucro alguno.**

 **yo solo me divierto cambiando la historia a mi beneficio y diversión :V**

* * *

Por fin se cumple 1 mes desde su llegada.

Los días siguientes al "retiro" del oculto reino del bosque fueron tranquilos. Ya sin la molestia del pequeño grupo de reclutas, los trabajos que tenían los hermanos avanzaron con gran rapidez. Los caminos con los que tenían planeado comerciar fueron completados.

Ponyville era de esos pocos poblados en equestria que aun recibían recursos de una forma antigua. Tener esos caminos para ellos les facilitaba muchas cosas.

Es cierto que el castillo Adastros tenía una reserva de grandes cantidades de granos, trigo, verduras, frutas, carnes y varios más, no hace falta decir que con ayuda de un poco de magia estos se preservaban de buena manera por un largo tiempo. Ellos al igual tenían una gran cantidad de minerales preciosos con ellos, al igual que una enorme cantidad de monedas de oro, plata y cobre, que eran las utilizadas para comerciar en su mundo.

Claro que de todas formas eso no duraría para siempre.

Tener una forma de que los comerciantes lleguen de forma segura al castillo era clave para mantenerse provisionados. Aunque los hermanos sabían que los métodos de comercio que ellos conocían eran "antiguos".

También, una noticia grata para los hermanos, fue enterarse, con ayuda de la princesa de la amistad, que una moneda de oro de su mundo equivalía a cien "Bits" que era la moneda equestre.

Con una explicación detallada y perfecta, la princesa de la amistad les explico sobre la economía de equestria. Cien bits no era una gran cantidad, pero tampoco era poco, sobre todo tiendo en cuenta que eran Cien bits por solo una moneda de oro.

Si juntáramos todo lo valioso en la tesorería, sin contar las joyas de alto valor y objetos mágicos. La casa Adastros contaba con un total completamente exagerado para cualquiera. Era normal que las "casas" tuvieran gran cantidad de cosas valiosas guardadas. Claro que solo en "valor". Si se contara solo las monedas de las que disponían, daría un total de doce millones de piezas de oro.

Aun así no era una suma pequeña.

Los hermanos no se tendrían que preocupar con el tema del dinero.

También un gran avance para ellos fue por fin terminar el proyecto que habían comenzado, en un principio solo iba a ser una "base secundaria" pero por motivos personales del mago, desistieron del proyecto y en vez de eso habían construido un pequeño pueblo. Con la ayuda de la mano de obra de seres mágicos como golems o criaturas no muertas, este fue terminado rápidamente.

Por ahora solo era un pequeño pueblo abandonado en medio del bosque, pero el mago tenía planeado cambiar eso.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Ahora cambiemos a Canterlot.

Al igual que con los hermanos. Los días para las hermanas nobles pasaron con gran calma.

Por fin la princesa Celestia se había calmado con el tema del caballero cenizo. La simple existencia de ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, ella nunca fue alguien que le gustara guardarle rencor a la personas, ni hablar de odiar a alguien. Pero era diferente cuando se trataba del caballero cenizo, no es que lo odiara, pero por alguna razón su mera presencia le causaba un mar de sentimientos, algunas de ella serian miedo.

Para ella, una persona con tanto poder como el, la aterraba. Era como estar delante de una maciza muralla de hierro sólido. Solo se necesitaría del caballero cenizo para hacerse con canterlot.

También sentía cierto "asco" a su presencia.

Esa sensación era nueva para ella. Nunca en su vida llego a sentir tal sentimiento por alguna criatura o persona, ni con sus antiguos enemigos y ni si quiera con aquel hombre responsable de llevarse varias vidas.

Le disgustaba las acciones que cometió.

Los familiares de esos nobles aun lloraban sus pérdidas.

No podía evitar fruncir el ceño delante de él. Claro que lo iban a juzgar, pero aun así… no podía odiar al piromántico.

Para ella la palabra "Odiar" tenía un gran peso.

Pero con Arsenio no podía evitarlo, desde el primer momento en el que empezaron a hablar, ella había sentido como si estuviera hablando con alguna clase de muñeco, títere, o como lo quieras ver. Sus preguntas parecían ensayadas al igual que sus respuestas. Las supuestas emociones que debería tener una persona en un momento así también se veían falsas.

Su mirada era la prueba de ellos.

La princesa por breves momentos, muy cortos en realidad. Veía que la mirada del caballero cenizo contrarrestaba con las "emociones" que sentía en su charla. Como cuando afirmo que no deseaba mal alguno para su gente, a pesar que sus palabras se escuchaban con gran seguridad y honestidad. En su mirada solo reflejaba el poco cuidado que le tenía a las vidas de sus súbditos.

Para ella, hablar con Arsenio, fue como hablar a un cadáver. Un cadáver que se escondía con la máscara de la hipocresía.

La última mirada que recibió del caballero cenizo fue la más le irrito. Una seca e inentendible mirada de lastima.

Claro que ella ya había recibido muchas miradas parecidas en todos sus años de vida, pero por alguna razón, que fuera el caballero cenizo que le dirigiera esa mirada la irritaba en gran manera. Pero a pesar de todo, ella también sentía… tristeza.

Su madre, hace muchos años, le había enseñado que los ojos son las puertas el alma. Los ojos de las personas no pueden mentir.

Celestia siempre fue una chica con un alto nivel de curiosidad. Cuando su madre le hablo de ese "arte", ella movida por esa curiosidad, decidió investigar y aprender el [Lenguaje del alma] una vieja arte olvidada que encontró en uno de los viejos libros de la biblioteca. Se decía que era una vieja magia que solo los mejores "eruditos" eran capaces de realizar.

Ella decidió poner todo su empeño para aprender esa magia. Había dejado de lado todos sus otros estudios, solo para aprender ese supuesto "Arte" que era leer el alma de las personas.

Más de una noche se llegó a desvelar leyendo el mismo libro.

Más de una vez se lastimo los ojos por el mana excesivo en ellos.

Más de una vez ignoro las palabras preocupadas de su madre al igual que las de su viejo maestro.

Muchas veces sus otros maestros, o la servidumbre que la cuidaba le repetían _"Solo pierdes el tiempo" "Deberías rendirte" "Esa magia es sola una tontería"_.

Pero aun así la cálida luz de su madre la seguía.

Ella aun no entendía los sentimientos y el afán que tenía su pequeña hija por esa vieja magia. Pero aun así… seguía siendo su querida hija, ella conocía lo terca que podía ser.

No por nada era su madre.

"No _te rindas"_

Hacía ya mucho que ella fue despojada del don de la magia. Así que solo le podía brindar esas dulces palabras de ayuda a su pequeña.

Pero esas simples palabras, reanimaron el corazón de la pequeña Celestia, que estaba por darse por vencido.

Para ella, la simple y pequeña posibilidad de poder ver, de poder sentir, de poder entender los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas la motivaba.

Si ella sabía cómo se sentían. Si ella entendía ese dolor que los carcomía… ella podría ayudarlos… después todo.

El alma de una persona nunca miente.

Y así paso el tiempo, ella hacia poco había cumplido 123 años.

Sus esfuerzos por fin dieron frutos.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, ella se había hecho su rutina mañanera y cuando por fin salió de su cuarto, para encontrarse con la sirvienta de turno que le tocaba cuidarla. Ella pudo notar esa extraña aura negra que le rodeaba.

Ella sabía que era esa aura. Ella lo había leído en el libro.

Lo había logrado.

Grande fue su emoción al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos, no había pasado tantos años estudiando en vano.

Preguntándole a la sirvienta que la atormentaba. Esta solo se había hecho la desentendida, Celestia no era muy paciente en su juventud, así que con una simple amenaza de desempleo la sirvienta escupió todo.

Al final, todo resulto en un problema amoroso.

Con este nuevo "Don" Celestia se ganó el respeto de muchos a través de los años, más de una vez llego a evitar conflictos graves gracias a la ayuda de esta nueva magia. Ya desde su juventud se había ganado el amor y lealtad de muchos. Su madre no podía estar más orgullosa.

Pero a pesar de todo. Había un pequeño detalle que en su momento no lo había tomado en serio.

Una de las cosas que más enorgullecía a Celestia eran sus ojos. Esos tiernos ojos arcoíris que había heredado de su madre.

Pero al poco tiempo de aprender [Lenguaje del Alma], ese tierno color Arcoíris que adornaba sus gentiles ojos que tanto le gustaba, fue remplazado por un extraño color magenta grisáceo.

Un efecto secundario de esta magia. Eso no ponía su vida en riesgo, su salud seguía siendo perfecta. Pero aun así le dolió ese cambio.

Con ese simple detalle, solo con haber heredado sus ojos… ella se sentía cerca de su madre.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Ella sintió la tristeza y la soledad en la mirada del caballero cenizo. Como si fuera un dulce niño que soltó la cálida mano de su madre.

A pesar de su semblante serio, de sus frías palabras, la hipocresía de sus ser… a pesar de todo eso… su alma lloraba.

El débil reflejo de su alma en sus ojos…. Ella lo entendió, era un hombre con una gran pérdida, con un gran pesar.

Ella veía el dolor de esa casi marchita alma.

Pero eso la confundía, a pesar de su actitud, a pesar de entender la naturaleza de ese hombre, a pesar de que no era de su incumbencia, a pesar de saber que él podría matarla sin dudar.

Ella quería ayudarlo… y eso la confundía.

A ella le daba asco su ser… pero aun así quería ayudarlo.

Quería que su alma volviera a ver la belleza del mundo.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Con la princesa de la noche era diferente. Durante los días restantes tuvo dificultades para dormir, cada mañana cuando se recostaba para entrar en su letargo, por su cabeza pasaba la borrosa imagen de una figura nada familiar para ella. En varios momentos recordaba su voz, pero de una manera distorsionada.

Pero no era solo cuando iba a dormir.

En la comida, en sus aposentos, cuando tomaba un baño, cuando volaba en la negrura de la noche, incluso cuando recorría el mundo de los sueños. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa desconocida figura de la mente.

A consecuencia de esto, Luna ha sufrido de dolores de cabeza constantes. En los primeros días no eran muy fuertes, pero a medida que paso el tiempo este se fue incrementando de una forma insoportable para ella. Más de una vez no pudo ocultar su cara de disgusto debido al dolor, preocupando así a su querida hermana, incluso preocupando varias veces a las sirvientas que notaban el malestar en su rostro.

Los días siguieron pasando, los dolores seguían.

Ella sentía como si la estuvieran taladrando desde ambos lados de la cabeza. Ya no podía evitar el dolor. Ella traba de apaciguarlo con magia, insultos, incluso golpeando la pared de su cuarto. La cual ya tenía un agujero debido a los consecutivos golpes de la princesa.

La luchadora de la familia.

Ella nació cuando Celestia tenía 109 años de edad.

Luna al igual que su padre, ella había demostrado grandes aptitudes para el combate, así sea con puños o espadas y de la misma manera. A la joven edad de 14 años, ella ya tenía la habilidad suficiente para derrotar a todos los guardias del castillo con solo una espada.

Al igual que su hermana, Luna fue bendecida con belleza y elegancia, sumando también que era una "prodigio" en combate, era una mujer de temer.

Una rosa Azulada con un indestructible tallo de espinas.

Celestia cumplió 124, Luna apenas tenía 15.

La noticia del nuevo "don" de su hermana viajaba como el viento por todos los rincones de la antigua Equestria.

Hacía ya 1 año que su hermana había despertado ese "don", durante ese año, Celestia se había dedicado a aliviar los corazones de la gente del reino. Por lo que Luna entendía su hermana ahora podía entender el alma de las personas, que ella podía entender los anhelos de sus corazones.

Luna estuvo feliz por su hermana. Celestia le había contado todo el tiempo que le llevo aprender el [lenguaje Del Alma], no había omitido ningún detalle y le relato su historia con increíble precisión. Como si el día pasado hubiera sido el momento en el que comenzó a estudiar ese "Arte".

Luna la entendió, ella estaba feliz por los logros de su hermana.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambas hermanas se llevaban increíblemente bien, ambas se demostraban una increíble cantidad de afecto. Luna le pedía a Celestia que le contara varios cuentos ante de dormir, Luna también ideaba planes con su hermana para asaltar la despensa de la cocina del castillo, ambas disfrutaban hacerle inocentes bromas a su servidumbre… y ambas disfrutaban las tardes en el jardín real con su XXXXX.

Eran inseparables, a pesar de su edad Celestia no tenía reparo alguno en divertirse con luna.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el lazo de Luna y Celestia fue reforzándose más y más.

O eso se pensaba.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, extrañamente, la relación entre hermanas decaía de forma inesperada.

Luna no entendía el por qué. Ella se esforzó en aprender a manejar su astro, ella quería brindarles una dulce noche. Pero aun así… el nombre de su hermana resonaba por todo el reino con vigor. La gente aclamaba el nuevo amanecer que entregaba su hermana cada día, ellos elogiaban su apariencia pura y su actitud segura y amable. Para ellos Celestia era su Diosa.

En cambio a ella… solo miradas vacías era lo que recibía.

A pesar de tener los ánimos por el suelo, Luna con gran determinación, se había jurado a si misma esforzarse para que su gente aclamara su nombre, al igual que lo hacían con el de su hermana.

Cada noche ponía todo de sí, para traer el mejor espectáculo.

Su estado de ánimo estaba conectado con las estrellas, los primeros días, después de decidir salir de la sombra de su hermana, sus sentimientos se veían reflejado en el manto nocturno de la noche.

Ella tenía el pincel, y el abrazador cielo nocturno era su lienzo.

Durante 3 años las estrellas de la noche brillaban con vigor, alegría, amabilidad, anhelos… y soledad. Las estrellas reflejaron con perfección los sentimientos de la princesa, esas mismas estrellas que ella había creado la acobijaron durante esos 3 años… las estrellas eran su nueva madre, padre, hermana, hermano, para ella, las estrellas eran su nueva familia… ella era un pequeño retoño de una estrella.

Ella quería que el mundo viera a su familia, quería que su nueva familia iluminara los corazones de sus súbditos… Pero nadie hacia acto de aparición ante el tierno espectáculo de su familia adornando el cielo.

Celestia tenía 128, Luna tenía 19.

Luna se rindió.

No podía salir de la sombra de su hermana, nadie quería ver a su familia, nadie la quería ver a ella… nadie quería decir su nombre.

Ella lo intento, ella se esforzó, ella puso todo de su esfuerzo en ello… ella quería recibir el mismo amor que le brindaban a su hermana, ella quería escuchar palabras de agradecimiento, ella quería que elogiaran el trabajo de su familia… ella solo quería que dijeran su nombre.

Era culpa de su hermana.

Ella estaba segura, que si su hermana no existiera, la gente del reino vería su noche. Si ella no estuviera todos aclamarían a su familia… su simple existencia mancillaba todo lo que ella quería.

Luna ya no salía de su cuarto, se había recluido, encerrado, ya no quería que nadie viera su ser. Ella los ignoraba, no quería saber nada de ellos. Ni de su hermana, ni sus sirvientas, ni los guardias, ni del asqueroso lugar que llamaban reino.

Ella simplemente quería que todos desaparecieran, ya no quería escuchar la falsa preocupación de su hermana.

Los días pasaron… Su familia abandono el cielo nocturno.

" _Tock" "Tock"_

 _Ella estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, ella misma abrazaba sus hombros en un inútil intento de confort hacia su soledad._

 _Ella estaba hay… como una estrella muerta en la infinita soledad del cosmos._

 _Luna levanta levemente la cabeza ante el sonido de delicados golpes en la puerta._

 _Estaba sellada con magia, nadie podría abrirla._

 _-Luna…-_

 _Escuchando el asqueroso sonido de la voz de su preocupada hermana, Luna decide ignorarla._

 _Celestia sabía que ella no respondería. Ya desde un tiempo ella venia, todas las tardes para saludarla o para saber de su estado. Ella jamás respondia._

 _-Luna… ¿Qué paso con las estrellas?-_

 _Las estrellas habían abandonado el cielo nocturno desde hace 1 semana. Solo la luna iluminaba el oscuro y solitario abismo de la noche. Pero a pesar de este extraño "suceso" nadie seguía sin decir su nombre._

 _-…Haah…-_

 _Resignada ante el silencio sepulcral de su hermana, Celestia solo suelta un triste suspiro._

 _Ella estaba por retirarse, sabía que no obtendría nada si se quedaba… pero aun así… solo le quería decir unas palabras._

 _-Luna… ¿recuerdas hace tiempo?... Ambas prometimos que alcanzaríamos nuestro sueño…-_

 _Celestia relata una vieja promesa infantil que habían hecho ambas hermanas en el pasado._

 _Luna se aferraba a sus propios hombros con fuerza. No quería escucharla, su voz le irritaba, verla la irritaba, el simple acto de estar en el mismo castillo la irritaba._

 _Sus uñas se enterraban con furia en la suave y delicada piel de sus hombros. Hacía ya rato que había dejado de sangrar, pero al igual que todos los días, esa misma sangre volvía a salir cada vez que la mayor hacia acto presencia._

 _Sus hombros, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus mejillas, su cuello. Ya no sabía con qué parte de su cuerpo desquitarse, ya no encontraba un lugar limpio en su cuarto donde no estuviera su sangre_

 _-Que ambas seriamos las mejores princesas de Equestria, tan queridas que nadie nunca olvidaría nuestros nombres…-_

 _Se olvidó de sus sucios hombros, ahora se lastimaba las orejas, se las quería perforar. La sangre salía de sus orejas, sus dedos le dolían, uñas rotas junto a juego de dedos sangrantes tras raspar el suelo. No quería escuchar una palabra de ella. Pero… Una parte de ella evitaba que se perforara los tímpanos, esa pequeña parte quería escucharla._

 _-Yo velaría por ti… y tu velarías por mí… ambas velaríamos por ellos… ambas llegaríamos a los más alto de la historia de Equestria… para que nunca olviden nuestros nombres… para que siempre estemos hay…-_

 _Celestia se detiene._

 _Sus intenciones no eran malas, ella solo quería que su querida hermana volviera a salir al mundo, a ella le preocupa el tiempo que ha durado encerrada. En todos esos días ella no ha salido, ni si quiera ha dejado entrar a la servidumbre para la típica limpieza._

 _La comida se le empezó a traer a la habitación, siempre le dejaban la bandeja perfectamente preparada al frente de la puerta, con las esperanzas de que ella comiera. Para la insatisfacción de ellos, está siempre la encontraban igual._

 _Ella solo comida cada tres o cuatro días._

 _Para Celestia es una fuerte punzada para su corazón ver como su hermana cae en un profundo abismo de negatividad. Celestia ya se había dado cuenta desde antes de los sentimientos que carcomían el corazón de su dulce hermana. Ella muchas veces le ha tendido la mano para ayudarla._

 _Ella siempre la rechaza._

 _Ella había empezado a recitar esa vieja promesa en un intento de alejar la oscuridad del corazón de su hermana. Pero el último momento, como si una estaca de hierro se clavara en su pecho, su voz se apaga en las últimas palabras._

 _Su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, todo su ser se negaba a recitar las últimas palabras de su promesa. Sentía que si las decía… la perdería._

 _Luna si recordó esas últimas palabras_

 _-…Como cuando el sol se levanta en el horizonte…-_

 _Incluso en esa promesa… ella era nada._

 _Salir de la sombra de su hermana era imposible… los aldeanos jamás dirían su nombre._

 _Su "Luna" era nada, un astro vacío que adorna ciegamente un abismo infinito._

 _Esa pequeña luz que emitía en ese abismo… solo era un pequeño reflejo de aquel "sol"._

 _Ella nunca alcanzaría nada, su familia no alcanzaría iluminar los corazones de nadie._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _Era curioso, Celestia y luna, El día y la noche, ambas partes que se dice no pueden coexistir sin una ni la otra. Ambas partes que equilibran la balanza de la magia._

 _El abismo de la media noche se alzaba con fuerza en lo más alto del cielo, y junto a ella contrastando con el fiero abismo, se encontraba el deslumbrante astro solar que iluminaba con fulgor tratando de contrastar con la oscuridad._

 _El bosque everfree, que en ese tiempo estaba en la cúspide de su vida, rebosante de hermosura, de una fauna sin igual, una cantidad de plantas como animales exóticos se encontraban en este majestuoso bosque._

 _Hoy, esa majestuosidad fue opacada por el mar de sombras que consumían todo, los animales sintiendo la naturaleza perversa de esa sombra corrían hacia los finales del bosque en busca de algún refugio seguro, la fauna que era consumida por las sombras se marchitaba con gran rapidez y solo terminaba en polvo que era disipado por el viento._

 _Y en ese mar de sombras, el sonido de cascos retumbaba por cada árbol, cueva, planta, animal, por cada rincón del bosque, los pasos de estas fieras criaturas era una apuñalada en el alma de cada ser vivo que vivía en este bosque._

 _Las pesadillas, ya tenían sus órdenes, ellas, satisfechas con el festival de carne que se les ha brindado obedecen sin rechistar._

 _Grandes y poderosos corceles, su pelaje negro se camuflaba perfectamente con la oscuridad del abismo, sus ojos, esos orbes escarlatas que brillaban con éxtasis debido a sus futuras víctimas, aclamaban por el dulce sabor de la carne, su respirar era pesado, grandes exhaladas que expulsaban un terrible gas toxico que paralizaría completamente a sus víctimas. Sus llameantes crines ondeaban con furia ante el movimiento salvaje de estos corceles y sus cascos que estaban cubiertos con ascuas ardientes calcinaban el verde césped del bosque._

" _Pesadillas" Corceles altamente malvados que habitan plano inferiores como el "limbo", donde el mal es mucho más poderoso. Estas bestias se encontraban corriendo de forma salvaje y errática. Su ama les ordeno no contenerse y no tenían planeado hacerlo._

 _Su objetivo, el pueblo a las afueras del bosque. Ellos fueron los que despreciaron a su ama, ellos debían ser castigados._

 _Las ansias de sangre, las ansias de poder oler ese dulce aroma que irradiaban los cadáveres quemados los agitaba en gran manera._

 _Había que castigarlos._

 _Les romperían sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos, sus cabezas, destrozarían sus pulmones, sus entrañas, se darán un festín con sus corazones, con su carne, sus ojos, ninguna parte de sus cuerpos iba a ser desperdiciada, todo ellos terminarían como montículos mutilados de carne quemada, todos ellos sufrirán debajo de sus ardientes cascos. Se asegurarían que gritaran, de que suplicaran. Harán todo lo que esté en su poder, todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitan._

 _Así sean jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, niños. Todos debían morir por igual. Todos cometieron el mismo crimen._

 _Debían ser castigados por despreciar a su ama._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _El castillo de las hermanas nobles. Un lugar pacifico, amable, con un ambiente cariñoso, aunque ellos solo aclamaban un nombre, ambas gobernantes eran el claro reflejo del castillo._

 _Los pilares que se mantenían con orgullo, sosteniendo los cimientos del gran castillo, ahora se encontraban casi en su totalidad destruidos, desechos, irreparables. Las ventanas que siempre dejaban entrar la cálida luz que brindaba la joven princesa del sol, se encontraban opacos, rotos, como si hubieran tirado un cuerpo a través de ellos, la sangre fresca que goteaban las partes que aún se mantenían eran la prueba._

 _La habitación de la protectora de los sueños… destruida, irreconocible. Como si fuera la escena de un crimen. Las paredes, el piso, la cama, el escritorio, todo en el cuarto se encontraba cubierto de sangre, tanto seca como fresca. Donde se encontraba la puerta ahora solo era un gran agujero en la pared._

 _Pareciera que recibió un fuerte impacto desde dentro. Un camino de sangre manchaba en piso._

 _La sala del trono, el lugar de mayor orgullo para ambas hermanas, aquel lugar donde ambas vieron gobernar a su querida madre, ellas deseaban ser igual que ella, incluso si estaba dentro de su poder, ellas querían llegar más allá de lo que madre logro alguna vez. Por eso ellas mantendrían este lugar con orgullo y cariño, para recordar a su madre._

 _Justo hay en el preciado trono de plata, se encontraban ambas hermanas._

 _Una Celestia moribunda, que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trataba de retirar la espada que atravesaba fieramente su estómago, y quien alguna vez fue su querida hermana. Se encontraba empujando con una fuerza sobrehumana la espada que le estaba arrebatando la vida a su hermana._

 _Celestia no podía parar de llorar, sus lágrimas caían como un delicado roció de lluvia. Ella no había querido esto, ella solo quería que su hermana volviera a sonreír como en esos días, ella quería volver a tener esas pequeñas tardes de lectura con ella._

 _Lloraba por su error, ¿Por qué no actuó antes? ¿Por qué no tomo el valor para sacarla a rastras de ese cuarto? Ella había vistos las leves señales de oscuridad en su alma. Pero sabiendo eso… ella no hiso nada._

 _La belleza de la muerte encarnada en el abismo de la noche, Cubierta con una tétrica armadura azabache, los rastros libres de piel que dejaba la armadura, en vez de tener ese tono de piel grisáceo como la superficie de la luna, fue remplazado por el alabastro oscuro del abismo, era como ver el cosmos mismo. Esos depredadores ojos felinos miraban con resentimiento y furia a su tan "querida" hermana, ella no paraba de rechinar sus dientes que ahora era un juego completo de caninos, estaba irritada, pareciera que sus colmillos fueran a quebrarse por la fuerza que ejercía._

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué no te mueres?-**_

 _Esas venenosas palabras, escupidas con rencor y odio, destrozaban el moribundo corazón de la hermana mayor._

 _-_ _ **¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!-**_

 _Con cada grito, con cada exclamación. Nigtmare Moon enterraba con fuerza la espada en el estómago de su hermana. Hacía ya un rato que la espada la había atravesado completamente y se había enterrado en el trono de plata._

 _El sonido de la carne siendo cortada por el metal resonaba en toda la sala del trono._

 _Si aquellos cadáveres que se encontraran en la sala del trono aun tuvieran alguna señal de vida, sin duda estuvieran llorando al ver tal escena entre ambas hermanas._

 _Rose, una sirvienta activa y alegre, el tipo de persona que con su mera presencia iluminaba la habitación más oscura. De las pocas sirvientas que eran cercanas con luna, ya que la protectora de los sueños siempre se mostraba distante con aquellos que no fueran de su familia._

 _Rose, logro superar esa barrera y logro hacerse amiga de la joven princesa, claro que eso también incluía a Celestia, eran el trio más alegre del castillo. Celestia y Rose les gustaba pasar el rato molestando a luna cuando tenía una tierna edad de 8 años. Simples bromas infantiles._

 _Ella fue de las primeras en aparecer ante el repentino ruido eso, combinado también a la pesadez que adquirió el aire repentinamente le había dado mala espina._

 _Claro que ella solo era una simple sirvienta, ella no tenía magia o si quiera sabía algo sobre combate. Era una simple sirvienta en todo sentido._

 _Ella se encontraba empalada en uno de los pilares del castillo, su cuello fue retorcido de una forma que cualquiera diría que es… irreal, las lágrimas combinadas con la sangre seca adornaban su rostro._

 _Los cadáveres adornaban de forma macabra los pasillos y cuartos del castillo. Cada uno había muerto de una manera diferente, degollados, decapitados, atravesados por una espada o simplemente ella les había arrancado el corazón con sus manos. Su objetivo era que su hermana mayor sufriera._

 _Si nadie decía su nombre, tampoco dirían el de ella._

 _El castillo de las hermanas nobles fue bañado de carmesí. Las paredes, los pasillos y los pisos estaban cubiertos de sangre, órganos, trozos de carne, una extraña combinación de rosa y rojo adornaba el castillo. No había forma de decir cuál era cual._

 _Ella no podía recordar a todos, pero trataba de no olvidar a la mayoría, así podría repetirle los nombres de los muertos al cadáver de su hermana._

 _Los ruidos estruendosos de la carne que estaba siendo apaleada llovieron sobre ambas hermanas._

 _Aun había sobrevivientes en el castillo._

 _El hedor de la muerte se filtraba por todo el castillo._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _La vida de Celestia se derramaba lentamente a través de la piel atravesada por la espada. La fresca y chorreante sangre de Celestia manchaba el trono._

 _El tierno rostro de la princesa mantenía una expresión desgarradora. La magia que Nigtmare moon había puesto en la espada que portaba, había alterado la circulación en el cuerpo de Celestia, la tensión que estaba siendo puesta en sus órganos era horripilante. Sus ojos se habían teñido de carmesí debido a la rotura de los vasos sanguíneos._

 _Un brumoso frio recorría su cuerpo. Su conciencia se teñía de blanco._

 _Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo._

 _ **-¿Al fin decidiste morirte?-**_

 _Una voz baja, sin sentimientos._

 _Pudo recobrar un poco de lucidez al escuchar la voz de su hermana._

 _Quería hablarle, pero la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta, la cual amenaza con ahogarla le impedía hablar. Quería decirle que lo sentía, quería demostrarle su arrepentimiento por no estar para ella._

 _Ella quería decir su nombre por última vez._

 _Ella alza débilmente su mano, en un inútil intento de tocar la mejilla de su hermana._

 _Su vista, que estaba teñida completamente de rojo ya no podían reconocer el rostro de su hermana, solo pudo mirar una extraña silueta detrás de ella._

 _ **-¿Que… es esto?-**_

 _Las palabras desconcertadas de Nightmare moon chocaron con los odios de Celestia._

 _Un total de cinco esferas luminosas se arremolinaron alrededor de ambas hermanas. El mana que desprendían estas esferas era una concentración altamente "pura", como si alguien las hubiera extraído desde los orígenes del mundo._

 _Nightmare Moon sintió el peligro. El frio sepulcral de la muerte recorría su espina dorsal. Todo su cuerpo le alertaba del peligro inminente._

 _No podía escapar._

 _-_ _ **Ya-ya veo…-**_

 _La señora de las pesadillas hablo, no para quejarse de su derrota, si no que… inteligente mente había aceptado lo que para ella era la cruel verdad. Detrás de ella, una deslumbrante figura luminosa le apuntaba con una espada de acero centelleante._

 _Ella sabía que no podía escapar, había tardado mucho en castigar al mundo que la desprecio. El mundo ya la había juzgado… y su verdugo se encontraba justo detrás de ella._

 _ **-…Siempre fuiste su favorita...-**_

 _Habiéndole escuchado, la figura blandió su espada y, con un solo y perfecto movimiento, la centelleante hoja dibujo un deslumbrante arco que estallo en una magnifica onda de energía._

 _Cortando a través del cielo, perforando a través del aire, destrozando los suelos, rompiendo el equilibrio del mundo, dividiendo toda la realidad que se encontraba en el camino de su hoja en dos._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _La luz de la hoja se desvanece lentamente del mundo._

 _Aquel bosque, que estaba cubierto de una aterradora atmosfera, justo después de que se desvaneciera esa luz, había sanado._

 _El mundo fue reparado, los cielos se unieron nuevamente dando paso al brillo del sol, el aire perforado abundaba con regocijo, los campos de tierra que había sido destrozado se cubrieron de pasto y flores y, la realidad dividida se volvía a fundir más fuerte que nunca._

 _Destruyendo aquello que prometía el final de la tierra y dando un nuevo renacer al mundo… ese fue el milagro que se presenció ese día en Equestria._

 _La señora de las pesadillas que había sido golpeada con ese ataque no dejo atrás ni si quiera un rastro de su ser, expulsada, borrada, extinguida completamente de esta realidad._

 _La aterradora existencia de las pesadillas fue borrada también._

 _Ni si quiera había quedado rastro alguno de la destrucción que habían causado._

 _La brillante figura hace desaparecer su espada._

 _El viento se filtraba por los agujeros del destruido castillo._

 _Los cadáveres habían desaparecido, Los aterradores adornos de carne también. La muerte había sido borrada de esta existencia. Pero aquellas vidas no podían ser recuperadas._

 _La figura parece dejar salir un débil e inaudible suspiro._

 _-…Las hermanas no deberían pelear así…-_

 _Murmura débilmente la extraña figura. Hacia la única vida que no desapareció del castillo._

 _Celestia, cuyas heridas habían sido borradas al igual que la muerte del mundo, se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en el frio suelo del destrozado castillo. Como si todo lo que hubiera pasado solo fuera un mal sueño, Celestia que parecía ignorar la frialdad del piso del castillo, dormía con una inimaginable calma._

 _Su expresión mostraba paz, pero aun así… en el momento en el que despierte, las heridas de su corazón volverán a abrirse._

 _Cuando despierte… lloraría por el nombre de su hermana._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _Ella se encontraba en la torre más alta del castillo, como había decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella junta sus propias manos gentilmente. A ella le gustaba pensar que su mano era sujetada por ella._

 _Los días habían pasado, también las semanas, los meses… y los años._

 _Ella… aun hoy en día lloraba su pérdida._

 _Con el astro nocturno que había tomado ajenamente, en los más alto del cielo. Celestia trata de alejar esas tristes memorias._

 _Ella no sabía que había pasado con Nightmare Moon. Lo ultima que recordaba era la sensación del frio acero perforando sus entrañas. Ella no había podido presenciar ese "milagro"._

 _En los ecos de su memoria veía un destello de luz, para después despertar en la dureza y frialdad del piso. Apreciando un nuevo e inexplicable amanecer._

 _De forma inexplicable, la aclamaron como una heroína por salvar a Equestria de la terrible enfermedad que era Nightmare Moon._

 _De ahí en más, los duros días para reconstruir lo que había perdido fueron duros, pero con la nueva paciencia que ella había adquirido con los años y la ayuda de sus amables súbditos. Los muros del castillo de Canterlot se alzaron nuevamente._

 _Solo se lamentaba de dos cosas, la primera no poder recuperar el trono de su madre, el cual había desaparecido misteriosamente. Y la segunda… la pérdida de su querida hermana._

 _Su cuerpo, no. Su alma se lo decía, su querida hermana… luna… ya no existía en este mundo._

 _Con el tiempo, la princesa se enteró de la existencia de un libro, que relataba como ella, había "vencido" a Nigtmare Moon. En un principio ella iba a mandar a quemar todos los libros en existencia._

 _En ninguna parte del libro, se leía el nombre de "Luna"._

 _Misteriosamente, incluso para ella, desistió de esa idea. El libro mencionaba que tras la derrota de Nightmare Moon, ella había sido desterrada al astro que adornaba la noche._

 _Un pensamiento infantil que ella eligió seguir, ese pequeño pensamiento de que su hermana este en la luna, viva. Le traía un cálido sentimiento._

 _Para acompañar su soledad, para hacer sus días más ligeros, para afrontar ese nuevo "mundo" en el que se encontraba. Celestia, todas las noches, desde la torre más alta del castillo, justo cuando la luna se encontrara en la cúspide del cielo nocturno._

 _Ella arrullaría a su pequeña hermana con la dulce canción de cuna que les cantaba su madre._

 _Ella no podía confirmar si de verdad su hermana estaba ahí, ella simplemente se estaba aferrando a las letras de un libro. Pero aun así._

 _Cada día, cada noche, durante más de mil años._

 _Cuando ese astro prestado estuviera en lo más alto del manto nocturno, adornado de unas falsas joyas resplandecientes._

 _Ella acunaría a su pequeña hermana con su canto._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Al final los dolores ya eran inaguantables para la señora de la noche, la magia solo aliviaba el dolor temporalmente y cualquier medicina que tomara era inútil.

Curiosamente un extraño impulso le llevo a buscar a su hermana Celestia.

No para pedirle ayuda o algún consejo para aliviar el dolor, simplemente quería verla.

Claro que ella no contaba que la situación terminara de una forma extraña para ella.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban juntas en la suavidad del alfombrado piso de los aposentos de la mayor. Celestia se encontraba sentada de rodillas, sin ninguna señal o gesto que mostrara incomodidad, eh inesperadamente Luna se había hecho una almohada extremadamente.

Su cabeza recostada cómodamente en el regazo de su hermana, la mayor acariciaba y jugaba con gentileza con el cabello de la menor. Todo mientras tarareaba la tonada de una familiar canción de cuna.

Esa dulce canción, le había calmado sus dolores.

Luna no recordaba lo que hizo como Nightmare Moon, ella solo conocía la versión censurada de la historia por los relatos de su hermana y la información que daba el viejo cuento de su derrota.

Pero aun así, ella sentía el peso de sus pecados en su corazón. Ya se había disculpado de todas las maneras que conocía y también con todas las que se le ocurrieron.

Su hermana acepto todas sus disculpas.

Eso solo aliviaba un poco el peso en corazón, pero hasta que no encontrara una forma de redimirse se tendría que conformar con eso. Su hermana no le guardaba rencor, los habitantes de Equestria la perdonaron y a pesar de que eran pocos, había personas que veían el trabajo de su otra familia.

Muchas personas decían su nombre. Ya no tenía razones para sentirse inferior a su hermana. Pero era extraño, en lo más profundo de su alma, había una leve sensación de incomodidad.

Esa extraña incomodidad, le decía que nunca tuvo que sentiré inferior a ella. Una sensación confusa para ella sin lugar a dudas.

Luna hace un intento de abrir sus ojos, se le hacía complicado, la comodidad de la "almohada" junto a la caricias de su hermana y el tierno tararear de ella, simplemente le arrebata todas las fuerzas. Simplemente quería dormir.

Pero tenía la extraña necesidad de ver el rostro de su hermana.

Lentamente y con gran pesadez abre los parpados.

Por un momento se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos debido al cálido brillo que se filtraba por la ventana.

Lentamente su visión se recupera.

-(….No puedo verla….)-

Desde la posición que se encontraba le era difícil, no, en realidad para ella sería imposible mirar el rostro de su hermana a menos que ella se moviera, claro que teniendo en cuenta que no la asfixie en el intento.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, se sentía inferior a ella nuevamente. Para decirlo correctamente, se sentía como mujer muy pero muy (ni tanto) inferior a ella.

-(Seguramente sea por tantos dulces…. Si debe ser por eso…. Diablos.)

Hay cosas en las no podría superar a su hermana, aunque su orgullo como mujer estaba apaleado, simplemente debía aceptarlo.

* * *

 **De nuevo agradesco a Misery680 por tomarle la molestia de comentar en cada capitulo y espero que estés disfrutando la historia.**

 **Si todo sale bien (Lo cual no creo) pronto debería subir el ultimo capitulo de este arco. y dar comienzo al primer interludio.**


	12. Chapter 12

Un nuevo día se cierne en equestria, el magnánimo astro solar resplandecía con fuerza y hermosura, el presagio de un buen día traído a cada rincón de equestria.

Los cálidos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las elegantes cortinas golpeaba directamente la cara de nuestro amigo durmiente. Sintiendo la molestia de la luz golpeándole en la cara, el joven dragón "Spike" se retuerce en la cama en un intento de seguir durmiendo.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, las elegantes cortinas que obstruían la luz se abren de par en par, como si le estuvieran exigiendo al drago que se levantara de su letargo.

Spike en su juventud, no era de los que se levantaran tarde, él siempre (a pesar de toda su flojera) se levantaba a primera hora de la mañana, él no tenía una rutina o algo, y tampoco es como si hubiera tenido la obligación de limpiar el castillo desde la primera hora de la mañana. La razón de su temprano despertar se debía a su querida hermana adoptiva.

-Mendigo sol, ojala pudiera apagarlo.-

Sus típicas quejas mañaneras mientras se desprendía de la calidez de sus sabanas. Sus patas ("pies" no sé cómo llamarlos :V) descalzas tocan la frialdad del piso. Haciendo su rutina de estiramientos mañaneros, Spike se prepara para un nuevo día. Sobre todo hoy que era importante.

Hoy sería el día que empezaría a aprender magia con Decreip. Ha hablado muy poco con el mago desde el día de su contrato. Él le había informado que tenía que ser paciente mientras el preparaba todo.

Ya le había dado toda la información que estaba en su poder, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Terminando sus estiramientos, Spike se viste con la ropa más cómoda que tenía, por alguna extraña razón, en su mente había más de un escenario donde terminaba apaleado y sucio mientras "entrenaba" magia. Así que había optado por ponerse un viejo conjunto de ropa deportiva que tenía. Le quedaba algo apretado pero no estaba de más decir que se sentía muy cómodo.

Después de terminar la rutina mañanera de todo los días Spike sale de su habitación para encaminarse a la cocina del castillo. Aunque antes de salir de su cuarto, justo cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte Spike devuelve su vista hacia la habitación.

Su habitación era simple, su cama perfectamente arreglada, era del tamaño perfecto para dos personas, una afelpada sabana albina cubría el moldeable colchón y adornándola un perfecto conjunto de almohadas que se veían perfectamente cómodas, provocaba abrasarlas, una perfecta cama matrimonial dirían algunos.

En el pequeño escritorio de roble que adornaba la habitación se encontraban un par de libros ya leídos junto a un tintero y plumero, varias hojas con notas sobre los libros le daban un aspecto desarreglado y para terminar un juego de viejos comics se encontraban en unas de las esquinas del escritorio, viejos comics que había decidido releer para recordar su juventud, el enorme armario color chocolate se erguía con imponencia sobre una de las paredes, El dragon se enorgullecía por el exagerado orden de su ropa, perfectamente doblada y perfectamente colgadas sus prendas para eventos importantes. Aunque spike estaba orgulloso de su habitación su mirada se fijaba en otra cosa, más exactamente hacia una mediana y vieja caja de cartón que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

La caja tenia escrita con letras grandes "Santas escrituras" y de debajo de esto estaba escrito "No abrir".

-Debo tirar esa caja cuando pueda.-

Los residuos de su juventud aún estaban plasmados en ese cuarto el cual casi no había cambiado desde que se fue. Eso incluía esa caja, cuando se fue a la tierra de los dragones a Spike se le olvido tirarla al mar como se había prometido a sí mismo.

Grande fue su sorpresa (Por no decir que casi le da un ataque al corazón) cuando en su regreso, encontró a la mencionada en la misma esquina en la que la había dejado.

Él sabía que todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera, Twilight fue la que se encargó de limpiar su habitación, así ya sea por casualidad o algún azar místico del destino ella se tuvo que encontrar con la caja. ¿La habrá abierto? Spike no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no estaba en sus planes preguntarle a su hermana tampoco.

Ahora por fin, Spike se encontraba en los callados pasillos del castillo, el silencio extremo que adornaba los pasillos no cambio con los años, A Twilight no le gustaba la idea de tener una guardia personal como las otras princesas y por eso era normal que cada rincón del castillo fuera extremadamente silencioso. Claro que Spike deseaba que por lo menos Twilight se consiguiera una servidumbre, así su carga de limpieza se vería reducida a casi nada.

Spike ya no limpiaba como antes el enorme y cristalino castillo, pero aun así ponía todo su refuerzo cuando le tocara limpiar.

Spike recuerda como muchas veces sus viejas amigas lo ayudaban con la limpieza.

Spike llega a la cocina del castillo, la cocina que a pesar de tener una apariencia que cualquiera diría que pertenecía a la realeza, el decorado del lugar era simplemente escaso y simple. Al puro estilo simple de su hermana.

Por un momento… Spike escucha el melancólico eco de la alegre cháchara de las chicas que resonaba en las paredes como ondas en el agua.

Claro… lo recordaba perfectamente, la importante razón por la que siempre se levantaba temprano. La razón era, la pésima, fatal, habilidad de cocina de su hermana. Ella entraba en el cliché de la típica Chica que quemaría un cereal con leche fría.

El estuve presente más de una vez cuando todas ellas se reunían para ayudar a su hermana a cocinar. Risas, juegos, más de una se quedaban hasta tarde limpiando la cocina por el desastre que causaban. Se divertían a más no poder y más de una vez, lo menos que hacían era cocinar.

Todas esas tardes en la cocina eran unos preciados recuerdos para él.

Y hay estaba ella, despeinada, somnolienta, con sus tiernos ojo color violeta entreabiertos, vestida solo con un viejo conjunto para dormir, que consistía en un simple pantaloncillo morado corto y una camisa blanca de tirantes, que se notaba era vieja debido a como se ceñía sobre el juvenil cuerpo de la princesa.

Ella tenía dos tazones llenos con el preciado alimento mañanero (es cereal no más).

Caminando levemente erguida Twilight se dirige con atisbos de pereza matutina hacia el comedor. Hasta ahora no había notado la presencia de Spike.

-(¿Y se supone que es una princesa?)-

Spike no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a su hermana de esa forma, descuidada, desarreglada, simplemente la imagen de alguien que quería seguir durmiendo.

Simplemente era Twilight Sparkle por las mañanas, vista de una forma que solo pocos han tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Spike decide seguirla hasta el comedor. Dos tazones en sus manos, era obvio que uno era para él. Twilight ya había aprendido hace mucho a cocinar, desde que él se había ido, ella por así decirlo tuvo que valerse por sí misma, y aun con ayuda de sus viejas amigas ella aprendió el arte de cocinar con el tiempo.

No era una chef de alta categoría, aun a pesar del tiempo, para ella simplemente hacer un plato "gourmet" era un dolor de espaldas. Se podría decir que ella solo cocinaba lo básico, otra razón para tener por lo menos una servidumbre, ambos podrían disfrutar de una gran variedad de alimentos diarios con un grupo de cocineros reales de Canterlot.

Claro que él ya se lo había propuesto con anterioridad, ella solo le había respondió.

" _-me sentiría incomoda si toda esa gente entrara de repente en nuestro hogar-"_

Spike lo entendía. Para su hermana este no era un lugar donde habitara un gobernante, para ella, este no era un lugar para regir a su pueblo, para su querida hermana este era su hogar, nacido a través de los cimiento de su vieja y querida biblioteca "Golden Oaks", este castillo representaba su refugio, un lugar lleno de preciados recuerdos junto a sus amigas.

Ausente de todos esos pensamientos, una idea fugas cruzo la mente de Spike. Un regalo para el mago.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Arsenio se encontraba en los aposentos de su hermano. El había venido tras una solicitud urgente de su hermano, según le comunicaron era un tema de alta importancia. Un mar de ideas, escenarios, una gran variedad de razones y si situaciones le llegaron al Arsenio, iban desde una posible guerra, y por alguna razón terminaban en alguna minoría tonta de su hermano.

Arsenio respira profundo, permitiéndole al aire viajar por sus pulmones con libertad en un intento de conseguir paciencia y de forma extraña implorar que el tema del que quiera hablar Decreip en verdad sea importante.

No es que Decreip sea un descerebrado sin remedio bien podía ser un tema en verdad serio. Pero es que simplemente en su cabeza no encontraba alguna razón en ello. Lo último que había pasado fue el tema del Reino Oculto, pero ese ya era tema zanjado.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, algo podría haber ocurrido.

¿Alguna Traición? ¿Habrá descubierto algún ataque sorpresa que estuvieran planeado? ¿De alguna forma abran filtrado información?, Muchos escenarios venían a la mente de Arsenio, pero todos los descarto con igual rapidez.

El contrato con el reino seguía en pie.

El sonido de una abriéndose interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Arsenio gira su mirada hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba el. Su hermano Decreip hacia acto de presencia en la habitación. Con pasos firmes y la espalda recta como una viga de acero, Decreip caminaba con gracia y elegancia. Su inmaculado y ostentoso traje, junto a la elegante chaqueta, con esas enormes mangas, le daba la imagen de un perfecto "Mago de la corte".

Claro, un traje hecho a medida, con la tela más fina y resistente, con pequeñas decoraciones y bordados hechos en oro y para hacerlo más extravagante, esa poco usual, pero elegante corbata necktie que tenía incrustado un raro mineral llamado "Ruby Arcoíris".

Esa vestimenta tan extravagante, que atraería la envidia de una buena cantidad de nobles. Era usada de forma cotidiana por su hermano.

-Que bien que llegaste Arsenio, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema importante.-

Decreip estaba más alegre de lo normal, una sonrisa de idiota adornaba su rostro, y cada palabra que recitaba salía con extremo júbilo, como si hubiera encontrado el mismísimo anillo de Salomonis Regis.

No iban a hablar de algo malo, eso Arsenio lo entendió con el actuar extraño de su hermano. En más, sus preocupaciones por que sea alguna idiotez de su parte se incrementaron en gran manera.

Pero aun así no podía evitar ser invadido por esa pequeña "curiosidad". Si, así se llamaban a ese sentimiento si lo recordaba bien.

Arsenio toma una nota mental sobre practicar sus expresiones antes de hablarle a Decreip.

-Haber, habla-

Decreip de inmediato se pone buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al dar con el buscado, este se lo ofrece de inmediato a Arsenio.

-Esto es… si recuerdo bien… una revista… ¿No?-

-Exacto-

No entendía. En su cabeza no entraba alguna razón importante por la que su hermano le había mostrado esa "revista". Ambos no conocían la existencia de estas, en su mundo lo único que se transcribía para el comercio en papel eran los libros y si era con tema informativo estaban los mensajes que pasaban de reino en reino. Claro que también estaba lo normal, avisos de comercios, carteles de se busca, solicitudes de trabajo, lo cotidiano.

Pero la existencia de estas nombradas "revistas" era desconocidas para ellos. Poco importantes para Arsenio, pero habían atraído mucho la atención de su hermano.

Esta y muchas más revistas habían sido un regalo del joven dragón Spike. Según el, serian una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

Pero Arsenio no recordaba ver esta revista en concreto en el pequeño montón que había traído el dragón. Seguramente se la habrá dado hoy. Si Arsenio recordaba bien, el joven dragón Spike se encontraba en la arena de entrenamiento.

Arsenio hojeaba la revista. No entendía.

-No lo entiendo, que tiene de importante esto.-

-¡¿Qué dices, es que no lo ves?!-

Su hermano parecía ofendido, como si el desconcierto de Arsenio fuera un gran insulto a su persona.

-No entiendo… por mucho que pase las hojas, solo veo estas "fotos".-

Recordando ese desconocido nombre, Arsenio aun no entendía que trataba de decir su hermano. En la susodicha revista solo había imágenes de varias féminas en diferentes poses con unas desconocidas prendas….

Arsenio entendió todo.

-ya entiendo… se lo que piensas, y de una te digo que no.-

-¡Eh!, vamos no me vengas con eso, me vas a decir que tu no quieres.-

Arsenio pensó un momento, ahora que había procesado la información, Arsenio se hacía una idea de lo quería hacer su hermano. Claro que era tentador, Arsenio era un hombre como muchos, incluso él se permitía tener leves pensamientos puritanos hacia el género opuesto. Pero siempre era más discreto que su hermano.

-Solo imagínalo Arsenio, vamos nosotros y les decimos a todas las sirvientas y a las guardianas que queremos recompensarlas por su arduo trabajo y años de lealtad etc, les ofrecemos llevarlas hacia algún rio o playa y ¡Boom! Deleite para los ojos y para el lector-

Una oportunidad que cualquiera diría solo pasa una vez en la vida. Las esculturales curvas de las sirvientas, junto al pequeño toque de sensualidad que dan los llamados "trajes de baño". A pesar de que esta idea de parte de su hermano era más suave que las que se le ocurrían en antaño, cumplía el mismo morboso fin y además, ¿a qué se refiere con lector?

-No, y les ordenare a las sirvientas que estén al pendiente de ti para que no lo hagas.-

-¡vamos no seas aguafiestas! ¡Hay que aprovechar las invenciones de este nuevo mundo al máximo!-

-…Mmm… no-

Decreip se veía frustrado, con sus manos alborota su cabello con rapidez.

Decreip sabía que sin la ayuda de su hermano no podía llevar a cabo su inocente plan, la lealtad de la mayoría se inclinaba a favor de Arsenio. Las sirvientas y los guardianes seguían leales al mago, pero teniendo en cuenta que él, los había dejado por un largo tiempo era normal que la balanza de la jerarquía del castillo se inclinara en favor a Arsenio.

-Bien… por esta vez desistiré-

Arsenio levanta una ceja extrañado. Normalmente su hermano sería más insistente con las ideas que se le ocurrían, pero esta vez se rindió con suma facilidad. Era obvio, era completamente obvio.

Algo se traía entre manos, como dirían algunos "Un plan B".

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Spike recorría nuevamente el magnífico coliseo en el que se encontraba, era un poco desconcertante para él, el cambio abrupto de escenario había sido repentino, en un momento estaba junto al mago delante de una puerta solo para al momento de abrirla llegar a un extraño pasaje, y al final de este, como si hubiera sido transportado a otro rincón del mundo, se encontraba en esta enorme arena.

El no conocía algún hechizo que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, crear espacios dentro de otros espacios en esta magnitud era increíble. Tampoco pensaba en quien tendría la magia suficiente para llevarlo a cabo dicho hechizo si existiera, pero la prueba irrefutable se encontraba delante de sus ojos.

Podía sentir la pequeña calidez que daba la luz artificial en sus escamas, y a pesar de llevar puestos zapatos deportivos, el piso no se sentía como alguna clase de ilusión, era la misma sensación rasposa de la tierra.

-Quedo bien padre ¿verdad?-

-¡Hi!-

Un grito nada masculino escapa del dragón al verse sorprendido por la repentina voz.

-Vamos~ ¿en verdad te asuste?-

La burla era evidente en la voz del mago.

Spike solo lo mira feo.

-Tu mirada duele amigo mío-

-Qué quieres que haga, estaba concentrado en mis cosas y apareces de la nada. Es normal que me tomaras por sorpresa-

-Jum… si cierto-

Spike podía notar que el mago estaba más feliz que de costumbre. Tenía una leve idea del por qué, pero no podía confirmar solo por lo que veía. ¿Debía preguntarle?

Sus dudas fueron opacadas por su curiosidad.

-Sí que te gustaron esas revista…-

En las manos del mago se encontraba una de las viejas revistas que le había obsequiado momentos antes. Spike había pensado que una buena forma de deshacerse de la vieja caja que tenía en su habitación, era obsequiarla, pero como no era una tarea fácil, por asares del destino la imagen de dárselas al mago no le traía tanta vergüenza que con otras personas.

¿O hubiera sido mejor haberlas tiradas al rio? No, por lo concentrado que se veía el mago en el contenido de las páginas, le dio a entender que había tomado una buena decisión. ¿O no?

-Me encantan, el simple hecho de imaginarme a varias de las sirvientas en estas prendas me hace entrar en júbilo.-

Eso debía ser bueno…. ¿No?

Spike tuvo la oportunidad de ver a varias de las sirvientas que se encargaban del castillo, como hombre sentía cierta envidia ante lo afortunado que era el mago al tener tanto "Material".

Spike, increíblemente aun para el mismo, había prestado una absurda atención al trabajo de las sirvientas mientras iba en camino a la arena, incluso desde la primera reunión que había tenido con el mago. Todas las que vio vestían el típico atuendo se sirvientas y aunque era levemente diferente al que había visto en las sirvientas en Canterlot, era de muy buen porte. Pudo notar que todas ellas tenían una manera de comportarse anormalmente formal y educada, el mismo se había sentido como un noble de la más alta categoría cuando lo recibieron en la entrada.

Spike no era de adular a cada mujer bella que se le pase por el frente, pero de igual forma el había estado completamente sorprendido y más de una vez se les quedaba viendo sin reparo como si ellas hubieran tocado su corazón mismo.

Eran hermosas realmente. Cualquiera hija de noble de Canterlot aplaudiría la belleza de estas mujeres sin reserva.

-Mmm… esa cara tuya no me gusta, déjame decirte que te leo como un libro abierto y te digo de una que todas ellas son mías. ¿Entendes?-

-¡Eh! ¡Ok!... entiendo-

¿Su hermano no entraba en la ecuación?, mejor no preguntaba.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Suéltalo-

-Por la forma en la que lo dijiste "prendas", pareciera que fuera la primera vez que la vez-

-Y lo es. De donde vengo están las ropas casuales que comparten cierto contraste con las de aquí pero si habláramos de la ropa íntima, de donde vengo tanto para hombres como mujeres, consiste en una pequeña camiseta y de igual manera unos shorts cortos, ambas prendas están hechas de "Lino" y se usan tanto para cubrir como para dormir. Son muy cómodas en realidad. Pero en cambio, es la primera vez que veo este tipo de ropas-

Así que donde viene no existen los trajes de baño ni la lencería… pobre hombre, ya entiendo por qué lo emociona tanto.

Ese tipo de ropas, Spike las conocía de viejos cuentos que había leído de chico. Un estilo parecido se usaba aun hoy en día, su hermana era la prueba.

-ya veo… y cambiando de tema, me podrías decir, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿no se supone que íbamos a practicar con magia?-

Decreip guarda la revista en uno de los bolsillos de su traje antes de responder.

-Y lo aremos, pero también entrenaremos tu cuerpo. Te explicare rápidamente, el tipo de magia de mi mundo, como vez no es parecido al de aquí de Equestria y la forma de implementarla también es diferente para cada especie, en este caso, ya que a pesar de que seas un Dragón de sangre pura, tienes el cuerpo de un dragonoide de mi mundo, así que el tipo de magia que te enseñare será al que son compatibles ellos-

-Pero si solo ellos son compatibles, ¿cómo puedes usarla tú?-

-En ningún momento dije que solo ellos eran compatibles, a lo que me refiero es que esta magia la puede usar cualquiera con el entrenamiento adecuado, pero si fuera un dragonoide el que la usara, el poder se vería incrementado debido a su compatibilidad natural-

-Entiendo, pero eso sigue sin explicarme la razón de que estemos aquí-

-También como dije anteriormente, la razón de que estemos aquí es para entrenar tu cuerpo, reflejos, todo lo que tenga que ver con el instinto de combate-

-Ya veo… pero… ¿Por qué?-

Spike estaba un poco desconcertado, se supone que solo iba a ser magia, en su línea de pensamientos no encontraba razón para este entrenamiento adicional.

-Los dragones son muy orgullosos ¿verdad?-

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Spike, como si supiera su desconcierto Decreip le suelta esa interrogante.

-Sí, naturalmente la gran mayoría son así-

Por mucho que él lo negara, el sabia la mala fama que tenía su especie por su alta avaricia y orgullo. Spike sabía que el orgullo de algunos dragones podría ser tanta que preferirían el suicidio a aclamar la derrota ante alguien que consideren "inferior".

-En mis conocimientos en los duelos entre dragones, me da a entender que son combates a muerte donde todo se vale, pero la mayoría de dragones prefieren acabar los combates de forma limpia, sin uso de magia o truco alguno, solo sus garras y su llama-

Despreciar al enemigo sin liberar todo su poder. Algo un poco típico en los dragones.

-a lo que quiero llegar, es que si lo demás dragones tienen la misma apariencia que tú, junto al factor que de no saben magia, me lleva a entender que son expertos en el combate cercano, el enemigo natural de un mago-

Incluso Decreip que tenía un alto repertorio de hechizos y trucos bajo la manga, incluso el, que sería nombrado el mago más poderoso entre las cortes del reino, se vería en una aplastante derrota.

-Hoy en día, te puedo decir que para alguien que va a aprender magia es fundamental aprender a defenderse en el cuerpo a cuerpo-

Decreip sabía lo suficiente para defenderse, solo si fuera de uno en uno, él podría derrotar a la mayoría de los guardianes, pero sus hermanos lo superaban en combate cercano.

-Y además, debo agradecerte de alguna forma por iluminarme con esta cosa-

El mago movía la revista en sus manos.

-ya veo… ¿Y tú me entrenaras?-

-Nop-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo hará el-

Volviendo a guardar la revista, el mago le señala por detrás de él.

Spike voltea su mirada hacia donde señalaba el mago, solo vio una de las entradas de la arena, debido a que los pasillos no contaban con iluminación alguna, Spike solo podía ver hasta le diera su visión.

El sonido de unos pasos, aunque suaves, resonaban con firmeza por toda la arena. Spike acentúa su mirada, en el torrente de oscuridad que daba al pasillo, una silueta iba cobrando forma. Aunque suene extraño, Spike podía jurar que a medida que caminaba por el pasillo una luz divina, un blanco puro le rodeaba.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Spike, como si estuviera a punto de ver algo prohibido

Y así se mostraba, eliminado toda señal de sombras y oscuridad, la luz se negaba a abandonar su persona, resonando perfectamente con la luz, un hombre que era capaz de hacer florecer una dulce flor en medio de la bravura de un volcán.

El hogar del mago se caracterizaba por su gran número de extravagantes ropas, este hombre lo demostraba. Definido por sus ropajes negros, definiendo una alta posición social, el decorado de sus ropas era opulento, pero no llegaba a ser escandaloso, aun con solo caminar las cautivadoras prendas le hacían lucir bien, radiante, simplemente perfecto.

Y acompañando el estilo de su señor, una elegante chaqueta colgaba como por arte de magia en sus hombros.

Su rebelde cabellera dorada brillaba con un extraño brillo plateado, su cuerpo que a pesar de ser delgado, sus ropas remarcaban un delineado cuerpo perfecto, su tonificado cuerpo parecían estar esculpidos por arcángeles, digno de mostrarse en las antiguas urnas griegas, la belleza de este hombre era digna de mención en todos los relatos nórdicos de midgar.

Era la combinación perfecta entre juventud y madurez, su encanto solo era resaltado por ese aire rebelde que desprendía, sin duda alguna, la apariencia de este hombre opacaba a todos los héroes del antiguo mundo.

Incluso con sus escleróticas negras, este hombre no perdía ningún apiste de encanto.

-(¡Por Celestia! Y este ¿qué?!)-

Spike no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de ser del mismo género, Spike no tenía reparos en admitir el encanto y la belleza que ese hombre desprendía al solo caminar. Era como ver la personificación de todo lo perfecto en este mundo.

EL hombre se detiene a una modesta distancia desde donde se encontraba Spike. El dragón puede ver como el hombre lo inspeccionaba con la mirada. Después de unos momentos el hombre dirige su mirada al mago.

El hombre hablo, su voz parecía un cántico divino para los oídos.

-Mi señor, me presento aquí como solicito.-

Haciendo una perfecta reverencia, el hombre se dirige con todo respeto hacia el mago, cada uno de sus movimientos eran tan refinados que Spike, inconscientemente, se enderezaba.

-Descuida Spike se cómo te sientes… ¡muy bien ya que llegaste preséntate!-

Primeramente el mago le había susurrado esas palabras, ¿Le entendía? ¿En qué? En realidad no había tanto misterio, el mago como hombre que se respetaba, entendió perfectamente los sentimientos que surgieron en Spike ver al hombre delante de él. Un extraño sentimiento de envidia e inferioridad le habían abordado.

Simplemente ver a tal "hombre" mataba su orgullo, aquel sujeto pareciera que podría conquistar a las mismas princesas con solo mirarlas. El suponía que era normal sentirse inferior ante semejante espécimen.

-Mi señor me ha informado de su nombre, joven Spike es un placer, Soy Bach Le Fey, Guardián de primer rango de la casa Adastros y, seré su tutor en esta área de combate-

¿Le Fey? Spike estaba casi seguro que había escuchado ese apellido en algún lado. Pero quitando eso de lado Bach se presentó, a pesar de que su tono de voz no mostraba alguna señal de agresión o algún sentimiento negativo, no, en realidad su voz (Por muy mal que suene) calmaba los pequeños nervios que tenía, y aun así, él pudo notar en su voz que no le dirigía el mismo respeto que al mago.

Algo Obvio, el solo iba a ser un mero "aprendiz", no esperaba recibir el mismo trato que le daba a su "Señor".

-U un placer… creo-

-Relaja los hombros Spike, como vez el será tu maestro en combate y yo seré tu maestro en magia. ¡Muy Bien! ¡Comencemos! Bach prepárate, Spike pendiente, lo primero en lo que trabajaremos será tu velocidad de reacción y predecir los movimientos del enemigo, estar dos pasos por delante de tu contrincante aun si la diferencia de fuerza en grande, puede definir entre vivir o morir-

-Ok… pero, como aremos eso-

-Umu que bueno que preguntaste…-

¿Umu? Eso también lo había escuchado en algún lado. Más bien, Spike juraba que lo había escuchado recientemente.

-Veras, Bach es poseedor de la **Autoridad De Gea** -

-¿Autoridad de qué?-

-te lo explico más tarde… ¡Bach ahora!-

Bach alzó la pierna levemente.

Spike no tenía sangre de guerrero, nunca antes en su vida entreno su cuerpo para el combate, pero aun así… con solo un leve movimiento de Bach. Todo el cuerpo reacciono.

Spike inconscientemente adopta una inexperta postura de combate. Su instinto natural le advertía del peligro delante de él.

Spike parpadea, a la misma vez que el pie de Bach vuelve a tocar el suelo.

¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un segundo? ¿O tal vez dos? No, eso es mucho, estaba seguro que fue menos de un segundo.

Una **Autoridad.**

No se conoce su origen, tampoco es una forma de magia y ni se consigue con el uso de cualquier reliquia, una **Autoridad** es aquello que permite romper las reglas del mundo y la realidad misma. Se dice que solo un uno entre millones nace con esta Bendición divina.

En este caso, La **Autoridad De Gea**.

Le permite a su portador controlar todo lo que alguna vez estuvo bajo la guardia de la gran madre tierra. Tierra, agua, fuego, viento Etc… capaz de crear desastres naturales, tsunamis, Volcanes, huracanes, tornados, sismos. Una conexión perfecta con la naturaleza, moldear todo aquello en lo que vivimos con solo pensarlo.

Un hombre que podría partir la tierra en dos si así lo quisiera.

El único defecto… Bach era humano. Su cuerpo tiene una escala límite en el uso de su **Autoridad.**

En el momento en el que el pie de Bach toco el suelo, moldeándola como su **Autoridad** le permitía. Dos docenas de extensiones de tierra, tan rápidas como balas. Viniendo desde todas las direcciones, Impactaron en perfecta sincronía contra Spike.

Una montaña de polvo se levanta al momento del impacto. El mago se mantenía inamovible mientras observaba todo con una calculadora mirada.

Bach hace un pequeño ademán, y como si nunca hubiera estado hay, el polvo en el aire se disipa.

Donde estaba el dragón, ahora solo había un montículo de tierra.

-Heee… ¿Se habrá muerto?... ¡Ah! Veo su brazo-

En toda esa montaña de tierra, solo un brazo lleno de escamas era lo que sobresalía.

-Sácalo de ahí Bach-

Bach obedece, y con una línea clara de pensamientos, Su **Autoridad** obedece.

El montículo de tierra, empieza a ser engullido por el suelo. A medida que la tierra desaparecía el cuerpo Spike empezaba a resaltar. Una señal de que seguía vivo era el movimiento de su pecho en señal de que estaba respirando.

Toda la tierra desaparece he increíblemente, Spike seguía consiente.

-Míralo… sigues consciente, tienes más resistencia de lo que pensaba-

-Gracias, supongo… Agh siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren-

Spike se levantaba del piso. El dragón juraba escuchar el crujir de sus huesos a medida que se levantaba.

-Y dime… ¿Lograste verlo?-

-… Muy poco…-

En el momento el que las extensiones de tierra salieron disparadas hacia Spike, aunque solo por un leve momento, Todo el mundo Alrededor del empezó a ir en cámara lenta, y su cuerpo por puro instinto se había movido a un lado para esquivar el ataque. Pero no tuvo la rapidez para notar las demás extensiones que alcanzaban todas las demás direcciones que había dejado al descubierto.

Después, la sensación arrolladora de un impacto contundente en todo su cuerpo le llego, pareciera como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo de un gigante.

Aun escuchaba las quejas doloras de su cuerpo. Pero lo más importante, Seguía vivo.

-¡Bien! ¡Bach hazlo de nuevo! ¡Más calmado esta vez!-

-¡¿EH?! No espera… ¡Agh!-

Otro golpe contundente lo detiene, esta vez el golpe solo había venido de un costado. Menos mal se había puesto su ropa deportiva.

Spike estaba seguro que muchos días dolorosos estaban por venir.

* * *

 **Algo corto y podría decirse que fuera de lugar, pero este arco se podría decir que es el más flojo, simplemente para entender un poquito el universo de la historia.**

 **para responder a Misery680: Muchas criaturas nuevas llegaron a equestria :V y nop... solo Lili es así. y con lo otro es fácil de responder también, no es que tenga una lluvia de mensajes. sino que siempre todos los capitulos antes de subirlos, pasan por mi pequeño circulo de amigos y siempre ellos son los que me remarcan mis errores y me dicen actualmente como mejorar.**

 **Si conoceran a la princesas de forma formal :v eso vendrá justamente en el interludio. Lo demas no lo puedo responder por que seria Spoiler :V.**

 **Y para "por Yo :V": si seguís por ahí pues te digo, no lo se. tal vez si o tal vez no. que el tema del lemon yo soy muy tiquismiquis. así que hasta que no me salga justamente como quiero lo mas probable es que por ahora nope.**

 **Ahora los planes son en hacerla más lineal y abarcar ya los temas importantes, Los "Objetivos" de cada arco.**

 **Este arco no tenía un objetivo claro, ni siquiera yo mismo lo tenía claro XD.**

 **Pero bueno ahora se supone debería venirse bien perrón (Por lo menos en mis planes así se ve :v) Por ahora solo dejare esta especie de "Adelanto".**

* * *

 _Interludio I_

 _Los meses pasaron, ella juraba que los días habían empezado a volar desde que lo conoce ¿eso no tenía nada de malo verdad? Con la próxima entrada del invierno, ella sentía que este sería diferente._

 _-¿Corazones cálidos?-_

 _Una desconocida festividad._

 _Ella no oculta su asombro, entendía por que no conocía la festividad, pero por su reacción daba a entender que en su mundo no celebraban nada igual. Ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿Cuáles son las festividades de su mundo? ¿Si quiera tendrán alguna?_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _-Sabes, por esa actitud es que están tan vieja y soltera-_

 _Esta vez ella no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto._

 _-¡Disculpa!... ¡Esta vez te la ganaste!-_

 _-¡No esperaba!Perdón!... Auch ¡deja eso!-_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _¿Por qué lo hacía?... ¿Por qué lo hacía?._

 _Ella solo podía repetir esos pensamientos, de nuevo se encontraba en ese abismo de oscuridad. Ella pensaba que lo había superado "_ _ **mentira**_ _", ella se había perdonado… la habían perdonado._

 _La oscuridad se extendía desde todos lados, tragándose cada tramo de brillo de su mundo._

 _ **-Duele… ¿verdad?-**_

 _El eco de una voz desconocida resuena en la oscuridad._

 _-Si…-_

 _Ella solo puede dar una débil respuesta._

 _Claro que dolía, ahora lo sabía, ese hombre le abrió los ojos… ojalá nunca le hubiera hecho esa petición._

 _Ahora se encontraba sola, sucia, lastimada._

 _-Bien… Está bien-_

 _Una voz, llena de un estridente dolor le hablaba._

 _Era el… claro... él había venido… a pesar de todo… el cumplió su promesa._

 _Aún tenía una pequeña luz en toda esa oscuridad._

 _Estaba débil, le era imposible caminar, ni siquiera tenía fuerza en los brazos para arrastrarse lejos como él le había pedido._

 _Solo podía verlo… solo podía ver como su destrozado cuerpo detenía esa señal de muerte de que se avecinaba._

 _La muerte estaba a un solo hombre de distancia… y aun así… el permanecía firme, no daba señales de retroceder. Solo se podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos… ella solo podía ver su espalda._

 _-Miella... miella-_

 _unos dolorosos susurros de amor._

 _ya no podía sanar._


	13. Interludio I (Chapter 1)

**Holaaaaaa :V como pueden ver sigo aquí, me tarde un tiempo pero aqui esta el primer capitulo que da apertura al interludio.**

 **Voy a responder de una Misery680: a tu pequeña petición, pes te digo :V... Peticion aceptada :D, originalmente ya tenia planeado Emparejar a Spike con una de las sirvientas pero había descartado la idea ya que pensé que a nadie a le gustaría. Pero por lo que veo alguien piensa igual que yop :V. la inspiracion me llego y reescribi y extendi este capítulo que estaba en mi papelera.**

 **también agradezco a Ghost994 por sus Reviews. primera ves que tengo contacto con un buen patriota de mi país en esta pagina :V (entiendes mi dolor :V).**

 **Lamento si no respondo a las demás preguntas, pero es que por ahora no e tenido la oportunidad de tomarme el tiempo para hacerlo. !PERO! después de subir esto volveré a leer los Reviews y en el siguiente capitulo respondere a todas las preguntas (por lo menos a las que pueda).**

 **Eso tambien va para Misery680.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando las historia tanto a ustedes como a los mononoides que la leen y no comentan :v (Es joda :v).**

 **Por cierto este capitulo lo mas probable es que tenga mas errores que los demás ya que no me tome el tiempo para revisarlo como se debe. pero en cuanto lo revise y corrija lo volvere a subir como nuevo (Eso incluye los anteriores. que paja :V)**

 **:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V:V - me encanta esta mierda XD**

* * *

 _Había pocas cosas en las que él era muy curioso. Los dragones eran una de ellas. Pero en un peldaño mayor, estaba la sub-raza de ellos. Los llamados "Dragonoides"._

 _Muy poca información tenia de ellos, casi nada se diría en realidad. Pero ahora tenía la pequeña oportunidad de saciar aunque sea un poco su curiosidad._

 _En una de las habitaciones de la aleñada y humilde cabaña. Dos individuos se habían puesto extremadamente cómodos en lo que sería la sala de estar._

 _El hombre se encontraba cómodamente y con toda confianza recostado en el sofá. El tamaño del hombre no se ajustaba al tamaño del sofá, sus pies colgaban un poco en el respaldar. Pero el hombre no daba señales de incomodidad alguna._

 _El segundo individuo era una mujer. Y por muy extraño que suene, esta se encontraba perfectamente acurrucada en un par de pieles de bestias que se encontraban en el suelo. La forma en la que estaba acurrucada recordaba a cierta manera a un gato, pero cola de reptil que estaba abrazando contrastaba con ese pensamiento._

 _Y no solo era su cola, ella parecía una extraña combinación entre reptil y humano. Aunque algunos dirían que su apariencia era sutil, con un buen disfraz ella fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por una humana cualquiera._

 _Todo en ella era humano, pero las escamas que cubrían las mitad de sus brazos daban en que pensar. Quién sabe dónde más tenia escamas la mujer._

 _Ella de forma perezosa da un lento bostezo, sus dientes eran normales, brillantes como perlas._

 _Ella se acurruca aún más en las pieles. No tenía intenciones de levantarse._

 _-¿en qué te diferencias de los dragonoides normales?-_

 _El hombre pregunta ante la durmiente mujer. Ella no estaba dormida, eso lo sabía._

 _-¿Para qué quieres saber?-_

 _La mujer, sin abrir los ojos le responde. Había pereza en su voz. Quería dormir._

 _-Tú ya lo habías dicho antes. Que no eras como los que se relatan en los pocos libros en los que se hablan de ellos-_

 _Hasta donde el hombre sabia, los dragonoides solo tenían una forma humanoide, todo lo demás de ellos pertenecía perfectamente al linaje de los dragones. Los libros relatan que el nacimiento de los dragonoides fue simplemente un rasgo de evolución, todo en este mundo avanza, desde las plantas hasta los humanos. Era normal que tarde o temprano los dragones se volvieran más temibles._

 _Se dice que los dragonoides son el espécimen perfecto de dragón, con una inconsumerable fuerza desde el nacimiento, junto a la alta compatibilidad con la magia. Los hacían un enemigo en el que temer._

 _-Esos libros mienten en muchas cosas… No responderé a tu pregunta debido a la respuesta obvia de ella, en cambio puedes preguntarme otra cosa-_

 _-¿Es verdad que los dragonoides son el nacimiento perfecto entre la sangre dragonica?-_

 _El ya sospechaba que la información en los libros era vaga y en su mayoría falsa. Ningún humano vivía después de encontrarse con uno, ellos despreciaban a los humanos por naturaleza, los veían como una raza inferior que no debería existir. Por eso el simplemente hecho de tener información ellos era un milagro._

 _Incluso entre todas las razas, eso era verdad. Tenían sangre de dragón después de todo._

 _-Es mentira… Los dragonoides nacen entre la relación de un humano y un dragón… son simples mestizos bendecidos con una gran fuerza-_

 _Los dragones eran poseedores de magia, en cuentos antiguos se relataba que de vez en cuando algunos dragones cansados de su vida en lo salvaje, usaban su poderosa magia para adoptar la forma de humanos y se mesclaban entre la sociedad actual._

 _Se pensaba…. No… aún se piensa que estos son simplemente cuentos de libros, simplemente una escritura popular que viajaba por el mundo. Incluso los bardos cantaban canciones de este cuento._

 _"Los dragones desprecian a la raza humana" "Su orgullo no les permite hacer semejante acto" "Estoy seguro que ellos primero recurrirían al suicidio antes de tener que vivir en el mismo lugar"._

 _Muchas palabras parecidas viajaban por el mundo. Ninguno sabia cuan equivocados estaban._

 _Incluso algunos dragones podían abandonar su orgullo, no eran bestias salvajes, pensaban, sentían, todo lo que un humano podía hacer lo igualaban y los superaban con creces un dragón. Ellos simplemente Vivian en cuevas y montañas, por el orden natural de las cosas._

 _El hombre escucho su respuesta. Lo comprendió todo. Claro que estaba asombrado por la respuesta que le brindo, él era de esas personas que pensaban que los dragones no querían tener contacto alguno con los humanos, escuchar de la boca de alguien decir que los tan temidos dragonoides eran mestizos sonaba como una completa estupidez. Cualquiera que escuchara su repuesta de seguro rompería en una tormenta de risas._

 _Pero el confiaba en su palabra._

 _-¿Y tú eres?-_

 _Aún tenía curiosidad._

 _-¿Me dejaras dormir?-_

 _Ella no quería responder. No porque fuera incomoda la pregunta, sino porque todo su cuerpo le decía que durmiera y claro que lo iba a hacer, le costó mucho conseguir estas pieles y ni hablar de limpiarlas y coserlas._

 _Quería sumergirse en ese mar de esponjosidad y nunca despertar._

 _-Solo si respondes-_

 _Ella aún tenía un obstáculo en su camino, ella sabía que el cumpliría su palabra y no la dejaría dormir hasta responderle._

 _Ella se acurruca más fuerte en las pieles. No puede evitar soltar un par de sonidos tras la comodidad. Unos ronroneos más exactamente._

 _-¿ahora eres un gato?... ¡oye no te duermas!-_

 _Ella solo quería dormir ¿era mucho pedir? Resignada pero sin desprenderse de la comodidad en la que se encontraba, responde._

 _-Mi Padre era humano y mi madre era una Dragonoide-_

 _-Un cuarto de mestizo… eso no tiene mucho sentido-_

 _Cualquiera diría que era un tonto juego de números y lógica. Por lo menos eso era lo que el hombre pensaba. Aunque la realidad era otra._

 _-Y eme aquí, la prueba viviente…-_

 _Ya había saciado su curiosidad ahora podría dormir… aunque ahora tenía la necesidad de algo que solo él podía darle._

 _-Dilo-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-No te hagas el tonto…-_

 _El solo se estaba haciendo el tonto. Él sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba solo quería avergonzarla._

 _-¿Y el por favor?-_

 _-Muérete…-_

 _-Supongo que no entonces-_

 _Ella abre levemente sus ojos solo para ver como el hombre se ponía aún más cómodo en el sofá, él también tenía planeado dormir. No quería dar su brazo a torces ¿Cuándo tuvo esa necesidad tan grande de escuchar sus palabras? Ella no recordaba._

 _Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Ella no era de decir por favor. Nunca fue criada con modales alguno, su ley era "si quieres algo tómalo"._

 _-…Por favor…-_

 _Su voz era baja, tímida, llena de una completa vergüenza._

 _-…Duerme bien "Miella"-_

 _Hay estaba lo que quería escuchar, ese tierno apodo que le había puesto que agitaba su corazón. Le gustaba cuando la llamaba así._

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

-Sabes, ha pasado solo una semana, pero has mejorado bastante-

-¿en serio? Yo no creo que sea así-

Y era verdad. A pesar de lo que decía el mago, Spike no había notado ninguna señal de avance desde que comenzó a entrenar.

Ambos estaban en la arena del castillo, el fantástico coliseo que había sido creado por uno de los hermanos.

Ambos estaban en posición de meditación en medio de la arena.

-Ten confianza has mejorado, lo creas o no-

Las palabras de Decreip no se oían falsas. Spike no entendía cómo podía estar tan seguro de ellas.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices… quitando eso de lado… honestamente no me siento muy cómodo con el cerca-

A quien Spike estaba señalando era al hombre que se encontraba detrás del mago.

-No importa como lo veas, incluso verlo sentado hiere de gran manera mi orgullo-

Él tenía buenas razones para decirlo. Bach solo estaba sentado. Una acción que cualquiera diría es "normal", lo que no era normal era su alrededor. Cuando Bach había tomado la intención de sentarse de la misma manera que Spike y Decreip, envés de tocar la frialdad y dureza del suelo, debajo de él se terminó creando un pequeño monte de pasto que le estaba haciendo de cojín. Y poco después cuando había cerrado los ojos para comenzar a meditar, flores empezaron a florecer a su alrededor, mariposas se ubicaban en sus rodillas y algunas revoloteaban a su alrededor y de sus hombros se encontraban reposando dos palomas blancas.

La posición perfecta para inmortalizarlo en una pintura.

Curiosamente Decreip también se encontraba sobre un cojín de pasto mientras Spike estaba sentado en el suelo rustico.

-Ya te lo dije, te acostumbraras tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto solo ignóralo, has como si solo fuera otra persona más en el montón-

-Aunque lo digas... hacerlo es imposible…-

Resaltaba demasiado como para ignorarlo…no… de hecho algunos dirían que sería un crimen no mirarlo.

-…Mmm… recuérdame porque estamos haciendo esto-

-Porque a pesar de tener mana, tu cuerpo nunca lo ha usado. Primero debes a aprender a controlar el flujo del mana en tu cuerpo antes de usarlo con libertad, si lo fueras a usar de forma incorrecta ahora como estas, lo más probable es que termines sin brazos o piernas y eso solo sería en el mejor de lo casos-

Un terrible escalofrió recorre toda la columna de Spike. El ya había estado en una situación en la que estuvo a punto de perder los brazos, no se había sentido para nada bonito. La simple idea de perder las piernas y los brazos le aterraba y eso que ese era el mejor de los casos… no, no estaba en sus planes quedar lisiado y menos iba a preguntar cuál sería el peor escenario si se atreviera a usar magia justo ahora.

-Entiendo… pero… ¿es necesario estar haciendo esto?-

Habían estado en esas mismas posiciones durante 3 horas, ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro desde entonces, pero lo más raro para Spike es que Decreip nunca le dijo las típicas frases "Concéntrate" "Pon tu mente en blanco" o alguna de esas palabras típicas de la meditación.

Claro que él se estaba basando en las historias de sus viejos comics.

Pero igual, estar justo en esa misma posición durante tanto tiempo ya le había dejado dormidas las piernas y ya le dolía mucho el trasero de estar sentado en el suelo.

Se notaba que era el suelo de una arena, tenía pequeñas piedras que no ayudaban en nada a su comodidad.

-En realidad no-

Decreip le tira la cruel verdad como un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Entonces porque llevamos 3 horas aquí sentados!-

-Porque pensé que no veríamos genial. Tú sabes esas típicas escenas de aprendiz y maestro que se relatan en los libros-

Spike solo quería golpearlo, pero el apreciaba su vida lo suficiente como para no hacerlo y tragarse su enojo. En cambio solo podía mirarlo de mala manera (y eso era mucho).

-Vamos~ vamos~ no pongas esa cara. ¡Ya se! Qué tal si como disculpas te doy a una de mis sirvientas-

-¡¿De verdad?!-

Spike inmediatamente cambia su expresión. Tener a una de las bellas y elegantes sirvientas que se ocupan del castillo Adastros era sin duda una oportunidad que se da una vez en la vida y aunque su corazón le decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él no podía evitar emocionarse.

-No. Pero ya quitaste esa mala cara, así que mi plan funciono-

-¡No juegues con mi corazón de esa manera!-

Y así su mundo de fantasías se quiebra en mil pedazos.

-Eso es jugar sucio-

Llevarlo a un estado de fantasía con tan jugosa oferta había sido un movimiento bajo, pero fue aún más bajo arruinar sus sueños de ser atendido por una de esas sirvientas de esa manera.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale-

-¿Donde entra el "Amor" en esto?-

-En ningún lado, pero me gusta mucho la frase así que dejémoslo así-

Después de que el terminara de hablar, Spike ve como Decreip levanta unas de sus palmas al aire. Un orbe multicolor empieza a flotar en ella. Spike no sabía mucho de magia y en realidad lo poco que sabía era sobre la magia de equestria que había leído en los libros de su hermana, así que él no tenía nada de conocimiento sobre la magia de Decreip. Pero a pesar de que el no conocía la naturaleza de la magia del mundo de Decreip, él podía entender que esos colores representaban el poder mágico. El hermoso brillo arcoíris que contenía poder más allá de su imaginación.

-Esto es lo que tienes que lograr-

Spike escucho sus palabras. Inmediatamente sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros, a pesar de que el tenia las esperanzas de aprender magia, llegar hasta donde le estaba mostrando el mago sonaba imposible, no, mas allá de lo imposible. Spike sabía que ni aunque el estuviera practicado magia toda su vida él no podría igualar el poder del mago.

-Creo, por tu mirada que me entendiste mal. No te pido que iguales mi poder ni nada…-

Spike solo da un pequeño suspiro de alivio, el repentino peso en sus hombros se había esfumado igual de rápido que como llego. Ya sabía que no tenía que igualar al mago en poder, pero aun no entendía sus palabras. Además, Decreip ya se lo había dicho antes "Te leo como un libro abierto" pero él no pensaba que era tan literal.

Siempre daba en el clavo en lo que estuviera pensando. Eso era aterrador en más de una manera. Pero por ahora él sabía que se podía relajar, solo tenía que cuidar lo que pensara.

-Oye presta atención…-

-P perdón, continua-

-Bien como decía, no tienes que igualar mi poder, en realidad lo que estaba diciendo es que te daré como objetivo el lograr materializar tu mana como yo lo estoy haciendo-

Eso se escuchaba mucho más fácil.

-Imagina que tienes una enorme puerta delante de ti, y justo detrás de ella está todo el mana de tu cuerpo-

-Está bien…-

Esta vez Spike si cierra los ojos. Estaba intentando dar forma a la imagen en su mente.

-(Una enorme puerta…)-

Spike repetía eso más de una vez en su mente. Y poco después pudo darse una imagen mental muy clara de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora tu objetivo es abrir esa puerta sin morir en el intento-

-¡¿Morir?! ¡Como que morir!-

Perdiendo completamente el escenario mental que tenía. Spike no puede evitar preguntar sobre el mal augurio que le había dado el mago. En sus lista de planes morir no estaba incluido.

-ya te lo dije, ya que nunca has usado mana tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Te dije que el mejor de los casos seria que perderías un brazo o una pierna, incluso ambas. Pero lo peor que puede pasar es que mueras. Más específicamente debido a la sobrecarga de mana, haría que tu cuerpo se vuelva inestable y termines explotando… pero no te asustes sé que lo lograras-

-¡Qué miedo!... pero… eso solo pasa en raros casos ¿verdad?-

-Sí claro, las probabilidades son pocas-

Bach había escudado a Decreip en una muralla de tierra.

-¡Eso no me da nada de confianza!-

-Tranquilo. Bach solo está exagerando-

-¡Eso dices pero no pareces tener intenciones de salir!-

Decreip le hablaba a Spike desde el otro lado del muro.

-Tch… bueno. Quien no arriesga no gana-

Se había resignado, claro que un tenía miedo sobre el tema de una posible y nada bonita muerte. Pero aun así había logrado tomar valor de quien sabe dónde y decidió intentar darle forma al mana justo como le había explicado Decreip.

Recupero la imagen que había perdido. La enorme puerta de acero se encontraba justo delante de él. El posa una mano en ella y lentamente comienza a abrirla.

Podía sentirlo. El hormigueo viajaba por sus brazos y se extendía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Aunque el diría que una forma exageradamente rápida su cuerpo se estaba empezando a sentir más pesado de lo normal.

Repentinamente, Spike fue atacado por un escalofrió en su columna. Un sonido, silencioso, resonante y agudo hizo eco dentro de su cabeza… al siguiente momento, Spike sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas.

Algo estaba invadiendo su interior, haciéndolo sentir que estaba en llamas desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la punta de sus escamas. El misterioso dolor era como si un dedo de fuego estuviera rastreando sus órganos internos.

Su visión se oscureció...

Cuando Spike volvió en sí, un techo amplio se expandía delante de él, con cristales adheridos a éste, produciendo una luz parpadeante que iluminaba el interior de la habitación.

Spike disfrutó de la sensación de la manta y de otras finas esencias mientras se sentaba en la cama. A primera vista, sabía que era una habitación para los de clase alta. Spike había dormido en una cama enorme en la que podían caber cinco personas más; la habitación era de aproximadamente de 90 metros cuadrados, extrañamente espaciosa para solo una cama.

-(¿Qué paso?)-

La mente de Spike estaba colapsada, no sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado a este cuarto.

-Veo que despertaste-

Spike voltea hacia la voz desconocida. Los ojos de Spike se ensanchan en sorpresa. Ahora recordaba, estaba en el castillo de Decreip practicando magia y misteriosamente se había desmayado.

Quien había hablado era una de las sirvientas del castillo. Pero era una sirvienta que él nunca había visto en los días que había estado en el castillo.

Ella medio aproximadamente 150 cm de alto. Sus ojos eran de un extraño estilo sanpaku con las clásicas irises pequeñas, le daban una apariencia algo agresiva. Pero aun así el tierno color rosado en sus labios, le daba el toque de belleza juvenil y suave. Si te acostumbrabas a sus maliciosos ojos sin duda alguna tenía unos rasgos que la hacían completamente adorable. Su cabello ébano era corto, hasta los hombros con unos adorables rizos en las puntas.

Tenía el mismo traje de sirvienta que toda la servidumbre en el castillo. La única diferencia que tenia de los que él había visto, era que el de ella le quedaba ajustado. Perfectamente moldeado a su femenina figura, presumiendo las líneas de su cuerpo de forma escandalosa.

Spike seguía sorprendido, ni si quiera se había dado una chance para parpadear. Sentía que al primer momento en el que sus parpados cerraran sus ojos la sirvienta que se encontraba parada delante del desaparecería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las mejillas de Spike se tiñen de rojo debido a la vergüenza.

Pero de forma extraña, la mirada de la sirvienta paso de ser, antipática y desinteresada y se convirtió en una mirada de odio y desdén.

-Que desagradable. Que semejante criatura me mire de esa forma tan obscena, que desagradable-

Su lengua era igual de afilada que su mirada.

-¡Oye!... eso no es verdad, a diferencia de muchos yo se controlarme-

-¡Simples mentiras!, tu lujuriosa mirada penetra mi alma… que desagradable… pervertido, estar en la misma habitación con usted me enferma-

-Agh… que opinión tan dura… ¡ese no es el problema aquí!, te pido por favor me des la oportunidad para acomodar esa imagen que repentinamente tienes de mi-

Spike no se iba a mentir a sí mismo. Solo en apariencia lo había cautivado completamente. Él no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, esos ojos que para algunos serian atemorizantes para el eran extremadamente encantadores. Incluso la actitud ruda que tenía le encantaba.

Ahora si creía en el amor a primera vista.

-Un pervertido siempre será un pervertido… sigues teniendo esa mirada, eres despreciable-

-¡Podrías por favor dejar de insultarme!-

-Basura, eres simplemente basura… acepta las verdades de tu asqueroso ser como un hombre-

-Me rindo... ¿podrías llamar a Decreip por favor?-

Era mejor resignarse ante la idea de acomodar la retorcida imagen que tenía le sirvienta de él. O por lo menos lo iba a posponer para después. Por ahora era más importante contactar con Decreip para saber que había pasado.

-Llamar al señor por su nombre tan a la ligera… no solo eres una bestia lujuriosa sino que además eres una alimaña completamente desprovista de alguna señal de respeto hacia aquellos que están por encima de ti-

-¡Tus palabras son como cuchillos que apuñalan mi alma!-

Ya no sabía qué hacer, todo lo que decía, ella se lo devolvía con insultos.

-si te diriges al señor como se debe cumpliré tu petición-

-Eeehhh… podrías llamar al Lord de esta casa-

-Algo tosco pero aceptable. Cumpliré su petición-

Haciendo una perfecta reverencia digna de una sirvienta, ella acepta la petición de Spike. Eso era un avance, esta vez se había dirigido a él sin algún insulto.

-Me pregunto… ¿será seguro darle la espalda y salir por la puerta con usted cerca?... creo que se cómo arreglar eso-

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Todo paso muy rápido, ella había puesto su mano en el hombro de Spike y con una fuerza que no iba acorde con su cuerpo lo había tirado al piso. Ya en el suelo la sirvienta saca de quien sabe dónde una soga y con una velocidad sobrehumana termina amarrando a Spike.

Spike quedo boca abajo. Ella poso su pie izquierdo en la zona media de la espalda de Spike, como un cazador presumiendo una gran captura.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-¡¿Esto qué Significa?!-

-Si te suelto estoy segura, que atacaras a mi delicado ser y abusaras de mi como la bestia salvaje que eres-

-¡Pero que mierda! ¡Suéltame aho!… ¡MMmMmmmMMM!-

La sirvienta había tomado las sabanas de la cama y gran maestría la termino enrollando en el hocico de Spike. Nunca en su vida en él se imaginó de esta manera.

Su orgullo estaba más que destrozado, pero ya que nadie veía el estado en el que esta, aun podía conservar algo de dignidad.

-Muy bien ahora llamare al señor Decreip como me pidió. Por favor espere aquí querido huésped-

Y hay iba su dignidad. ¡y en donde entra el "querido huésped" aquí!

La sirvienta ya había abandonado el cuarto, spike se encontraba en una posición completamente incomoda en el inesperado piso afelpado de la habitación.

¿Qué iba a ser mientras? Con todo el cuerpo atado no tenía muchas opciones. Pero de repente, un foco se encendió en su cabeza. En realidad era algo obvio, su hocico estaba obstruido por las sabanas de la cama. Era simple tela no más podía quemarla con su fuego.

El humo empezaba a salir de su nariz, estaba preparando una fuerte llamarada para deshacerse de la tela en un solo soplido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de expulsar el fuego, se detiene.

Él lo había notado cuando se despertó. Las sabanas eran caras… en su billetera no tenía lo suficiente para pagar tela de esta calidad. De hecho si Decreip lo obligara a pagarla la bancarrota sonaba mejor que ha deberle dinero al mago.

-(1 Gema, 2 Gemas, 3 Gemas…)-

Era mejor pasar el tiempo contando gemas en su mente.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

-¡JA! Esto sí que es inesperado-

Decreip por fin había llegado y por si quieren saberlo, Spike llego a contar 1000 gemas antes de que llegara el mago. Spike se encontraba en la misma posición con la misma sabana en el hocico. Al lado de Decreip se encontraba la causante de este acto. Su mirada seguía siendo fría como el hielo. Y seguía perforando el alma de su persona.

-Haber Jino ¿Podrías decirme porque esta Spike así?-

-Mi señor, el huésped Spike intento propasarse con mi persona, yo solo me defendí-

¡Mentiras! Spike quería gritarlo, pero aún no le habían retirado la sabana. Por ahora Spike solo podía escuchar esas acusaciones infundadas hacia su persona sin hacer nada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿El?!-

Aunque Spike estuviera en el piso podía ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Decreip. Sin duda el mago tenía una buena imagen de él. Decreip lo veía incapaz de cometer tal acto.

-Puede que ahora este calmado, pero recomiendo encerrarlo en uno de los calabozos, un par de azotes debería ser un buen castigo… eso si es que no tiene tendencias masoquistas-

Eso ya era el colmo. Cada vez que esa mujer abría la boca, su persona era denigrada cada vez más y más. Él no era masoquista, puede que se haya sentido levemente encendido cuando lo amarro, ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Eso es un poco exagerado, estoy un 90% seguro de que no hará nada… vamos quítale eso de la boca-

¡90! Que pasaba con el otro 10%, el no recuerda haber hecho nada como para ganarse ese diez por ciento de desconfianza. Lo único que recuerda era las veces que se quedaba viendo a las sirvientas del castillo, ¿pero eso no era?... ¿verdad?

Ella se arrodilla cerca de él y de forma amable y delicada comienza a quitarle la sabana. Cuando por fin el mencionado es retirado, Spike por fin puede dejar descansar su mandíbula, ya la sentía entumecida por estar tanto tiempo en la misma incómoda posición.

-Ya era hora… ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa con esas miradas?-

Las miradas de Decreip y Jino eran diferentes en todas las maneras, pero los sentimientos de ambas iban dirigidas hacia él. Decreip tenía una mirada que mostraba intriga, un poco de preocupación y asombro, en cambio Jino lo miraba con aun más desprecio que antes.

-Ve lo que le decía mi señor, es solo una bestia que se lleva por su lujuria-

-¡Esas son puras calumnias!-

-No lo sé Spike… yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos, aunque bueno, lo más probable es que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-¡¿De qué hablan?!-

-Ojala mueras-

-¡No me desees muerte!-

Estaba perdido, el no recuerda haber hecho algo malo. Después de que ella se arrodillara delante del, el simplemente se había quedando esperando que ella le retirara la sabana y cuando comenzó a retirarla el simplemente se había quedado viendo mientras ella desenrollaba la sabana, claro en un momento dado, la vista de Spike se había desviado a los abundantes pechos de la sirvienta que parecían estar pidiendo oxígeno en el ajustado vestido de sirvienta que usaba. No recuerda haber hecho nada malo… ha claro.

El rostro de Spike se vuelve rojo hasta las orejas he intenta aclamar en su defensa.

-P perdón, es que… era imposible no ver-

La vergüenza le llenaba, Spike no era para nada experto cuando se trata del sexo opuesto, incluso después de tanto tiempo se podría decir que Jino era el segundo acercamiento "amistoso" que ha tenido con una mujer.

Claro que en este momento no estaba contando a su hermana y sus viejas amigas.

-Así que lo admites… ahora si estoy considerando eso del castigo-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Azotes no por favor-

Spike ruega rápidamente por el perdón de Decreip. No quería ser azotado. Quería mucho a su espalda.

-Bueno que ella decida el castigo-

Decreip señala a Jino que en toda la conversación había estado callada, claro que la mirada de desprecio aun la tenía marcada en la cara. Su mirada estaba fija en el dragón.

-Bésame los pies-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me beses los pies, una sucia criatura como tú debe conocer su lugar y reconocer a sus superiores. No hay mejor acto de perdón y generosidad que besar los pies de quien está por encima de ti-

-¿Pero eso que tiene de generoso?-

En ningún libro, cuento, o historia que haya escuchado se decía que besar los pies de alguien era acto de generosidad.

-Estoy siendo generosa ya que también estoy complaciendo tus sucios deseos fetichistas-

-¡No tengo ningún fetiche! ¡Y me niego a besar tus pies! ¡Tengo orgullo sabias!-

Justo cuando iba a iniciar el mar de sangre, Decreip interviene en la conversación.

-Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear… mejor dejemos este tema para después. Jino ¿Te puedo pedir que llames a Spike por su nombre?-

-No necesita preguntarlo mi señor, si sus órdenes son que llame a esta "cosa" por su nombre, así será-

-¡¿Cosa?! ¿Cuándo fui denigrado tan rápido?... Tch mejor dejarlo así. Haber llámame por mi nombre-

-Spike-

Ella responde sin emoción, como si su nombre no tuviera importancia alguna.

-Bueno, es mejor que ser llamado "cosa"-

-¿tanto te excita que te llame por tu nombre?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

Ya estaba hasta el colmo. Puede que antes estuviera encantado con ella (Y aun lo está) pero su paciencia y orgullo tenían un límite.

-Que malo eres… a mi si me gusta decir tu nombre-

El rostro de Spike se vuelve a teñir de rojo, sin duda un golpe bajo de parte de ella. Lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿De verdad?...-

-No-

-Mmm...-

-Jum… esperaba una reacción más violenta de tu parte-

-Simplemente ya no sé cómo responder, no importa que diga, de alguna manera contigo siempre termino como un pervertido-

-¿No lo eres?-

-¡Que no!-

Rompiendo con el escenario actual. Una reacción inesperada hace se escucha en la habitación.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-

La risa brillante resonó en toda la habitación. Una risa muy feliz y brillante. Spike y Jino veían extrañado a Decreip.

Spike nunca había visto tan feliz al mago y si juzgaba la reacción de Jino ella pensaba igual que él.

-Genial, genial, jamás había visto a Jino tan alegre. ¡Eres genial Spike! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-

-¿Alegre?-

Spike Observa con atención el rostro de Jino, seguía tan frio como el hielo, decir que estaba feliz era simplemente difícil. Pero Spike no quería quitarle el buen estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Decreip. Ya lo habia escuchado reír otras veces, pero en esas veces esas risas eran humorísticas y burlonas. Esta vez era diferente, a pesar de ser una risa que mostraba alegría, Spike podía sentir cierta melancolía en ella… había algo detrás de esa risa que él no decía. ¿Tal vez algo que recordó? Por ahora no tiene la confianza suficiente para preguntarle.

Por ahora era mejor dejarlo ser. Spike vuelve a observar a Jino, tal parece que ella pensaba igual que él, ya que solo estaba hay de pie, sin mostrar señal alguna de que valla a decir o hacer algo.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Despues de que Decreip se calmara, este nos dijo para reunirnos en el comedor del castillo. Primeramente Spike se había negado, él no era de comer en lugares ajenos sin la confianza debida, pero debido a las insistencias del mago al final cedió.

Nunca había probado la comida del castillo. Él no estaba al tanto de lo que se había perdido hasta ahora. Las sirvientas le habían preparado lo que a simple vista era un pedazo de carne, pero en contraste de la simple apariencia, el sabor era exquisito, las papilas de Spike danzaban en alegría ante tan dulce manjar.

-Gracias por la comida-

Tras ingerir el último trozo, Spike agradece por la comida.

-Que bien que te gusto-

-¿Puedo preguntar quién lo cocino?-

Spike quería felicitar al que haya preparado tan delicioso plato que se le había ofrecido, y si podía, él también quería pedir la receta. A pesar de que solo haya sido un simple trozo de carne sin algún adorno culinario o alguna clase de sala para acompañar, el sabor había sido simplemente increíble. Quería comer uno diario si pudiera.

-Tú quien crees-

A Spike se le presento otro mal augurio. Si Decreip decía eso, entonces significaba que era alguien que él conocía. De manera automática Spike gira su cabeza para mirar a la sirvienta que se encontraba a lado de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Le irritó un poco la cara burlona con la que lo miraba, estaba dejando en claro que fue ella quien había cocinado.

Sus esperanzas de comer tan deliciosa carne cada mañana se habían esfumado.

-Jeje, tu cara da risa… bueno Spike creo que debo decirte la razón por la que perdiste el conocimiento-

-¿Ah? Es verdad, lo había olvidado-

El desencadenante de todos los sucesos actuales. Su desmayo en la arena.

-No es muy complicado de entender. Debido a que nunca has usado mana, tu núcleo estaba por así decirlo oxidado. La que paso fue simplemente que cuando el mana comenzó a circular de forma correcta por tu cuerpo, debido a la brusquedad en el cambio del flujo sanguíneo, tu cuerpo no aguanto y terminaste perdiendo el conocimiento… si lo miramos así, fue muy bueno para tu primera vez, no terminaste muerto y aun tienes todas tus extremidades-

A pesar de que era imposible, Spike siente como todas sus escamas se erizan del miedo. El había olvidado el riesgo de muerte del que le había dicho el mago.

De forma rápida Spike inspecciona sus brazos y piernas, incluso todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna anomalía. Solo puede dejar escapar un suspiro al notar que todo su cuerpo estaba como debía estar.

-Es un alivio… pero entonces, ¿puedo seguir de forma normal o habrá algún efecto secundario?-

Tenía que preguntar. No quería vivir con alguna clase de efecto mal intencionado por el uso desconocido de mana. En su cabeza él ya se imaginaba con un tercer ojo.

-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada. Más bien, ya que tu cuerpo se debió acostumbrar ahora todo debería ser más fácil-

-Ya veo-

Al final se hay buenas noticias. Spike no era tan ingenuo como antes, pero el mismo se podía permitir ilusionarse de lograr aprender rápidamente el arte de la magia. Pronto él podría cumplir esas viejas palabras que había dejado en el olvido.

-Te ves pensativo... mejor descansa por hoy. Si quieres puedo pedirle a Jino que te acompañe hasta la salida del bosque-

El sonaba preocupado. Sin duda cuando se lo proponía era un hombre amable. Spike nunca antes había tenido una figura masculina clara a la que seguir, pero eso cambio el día de hoy, el extraño deseo de ser como el mago abordaba a Spike, él sabía que nunca iba a ser tan poderoso y que nunca tendría la misma cantidad de lujos que él.

Él era un horizonte imposible de alcanzar. Pero aun así… él quería acercarse lo más posible a ese horizonte.

Deteniendo sus profundos pensamientos, Spike recapitula las palabras del mago en su cabeza, sobre todo las últimas.

-(¡Hay Dios!)-

Spike ya estaba preparando mentalmente para lo peor.

-Una flor delicada como yo, estando en un bosque completamente abandonado con "eso"-

Hay estaba. Spike no entendía como simplemente ella podía seguir insultándolo.

-Aunque sean las palabras de mi señor… pediría por favor que lo castren primero-

Spike lleva ambas manos a su hombría. Aunque solo hayan sido palabras, Spike no puede evitar inspeccionar para ver si todo aún estaba en su lugar. En su mente el ya había sido castrado mientras dormía.

-Eso es algo fuerte, ¿no crees?... ten un poco de piedad ante este pobre dragón-

Esta vez Spike opto por una solución pacífica. Si no podía ganarle en una guerra de palabras, por lo menos podía pedir clemencia hacia su persona.

-Ante tan despreciable ser. Castrarte sería un acto de misericordia-

No podía ganar, simplemente debía aceptar que pasaría su vida siendo insultado por semejante belleza. El ya sentía como sus insultos lo perseguirían en sus más profundos sueños.

Deteniendo sus lamentos Decreip habla.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Por qué no te quedas a pasar el día de hoy aquí en el castillo-

Una propuesta inesperada y generosa. Spike calculaba que eran alrededor de la de la tarde cuando vio el sol por una de las ventanas del castillo en el momento que iban al comedor. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar a ponyville, pero en cambio, si se quedaba podría practicar hasta el cansancio. Y estaría seguro ya que el mago estaría cerca para instruirlo y aconsejarlo. Claro que un estaba un dilema.

Si se iba a quedar, no quería estar cerca de Jino en ningún momento. Desde que ella había tocado el tema de la castración, un sudor frio no paraba de recorrer el cuerpo de Spike. Pasar la noche con ella cerca solo significaba peligro.

-…Me lo pensare-

-Bien tampoco voy a obligarte ni nada, pero si vas a pensar hazlo rápido antes del anochecer… Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer una cosas, Spike aprovechando que estas aquí. ¿Podrías ayudar a Jino con los platos?-

-¿Y las demás sirvientas?-

Era raro que le pidiera eso. En ningún momento en las visitas de Spike el había tocado una escoba, plato, utensilio de cocina o cubierto alguno. Como digno de un castillo, todo era atendido por las asombrosas sirvientas que amos hermanos tenían a su disposición. Que le pidiera ayuda con los platos estaba fuera lugar-

-Casi todas están ocupadas, con una "pequeña petición" mía. Así que por ahora Jino y Mirra son las únicas disponibles-

Decreip había hecho un extraño guiño en cuanto dijo "pequeña petición". Spike no podía evitar sentir que estaba detrás de alguna clase de plan malévolo y lo tenía al el incluido.

-Está bien… creo-

-¡Bien! Si es así, será mejor que te apures hace un rato que Jino ya se ha ido-

-¿Eh?-

Spike recorre la sala con la mirada, no había señal alguna de Jino en toda la sala. Pareciera que se la había tragado la tierra, Spike no se había dado cuenta cuando ella se había retirado.

Y en el momento de volver al mirar al mago. Este ya no estaba tampoco.

-¿Es alguna clase de hobby desaparecer de esa forma?-

Spike cada día más se extrañaba con las cosas que descubría de ambos hermanos. Aunque él debía admitir que esto era más pasable que lo que había descubierto de Arsenio.

Si se pregunta ¿que era? y ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Pues solo podía decir que lo había escuchado de Decreip en un momento dado de los días anteriores a este. Él lo había dicho como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si todos los que el conociera hicieran lo mismo.

Resulta que Arsenio tiene un extraño gusto por el carbón.

Spike no sabía si eso era verdad, pero tenía cierta verdad si tomas en cuenta que lo había dicho su propio hermano.

Spike se levanta de la silla, después de acomodarla como correspondía en respeto al propietario, Spike comienza a caminar hacia la puerta que le habían dicho daba a la cocina. Él no podía ocultar su expresión de intriga, el había visto la elegante cocina del castillo de las princesas en canterlot, pero esta vez era diferente, casi todos los escenarios que Spike había visto en el castillo solo se podrían apreciar en algún mundo de fantasía.

Sin duda él estaba esperando una cocina extremadamente decorada, tal vez con un candelabro de diamantes colgado de adorno, o incluso una estufa o utensilios de oro puro.

Él tenía una imagen muy extravagante de esos dos.

Spike abre la puerta, esta no genera ninguna clase de sonido al abrirse. Cuando la imagen de la cocina se empieza aclarar para Spike. El solo puede apreciar una habitación vacía.

No había señal alguna de que esto fuera una cocina. Spike extrañado explora con la mirada los alrededores. Cuatro paredes y un techo, no había ninguna ventana o alguna clase de abertura que dejara entrar el mínimo rastro de luz. Solo el brillo de un cristal violeta en medio del techo de la habitación eliminaba la oscuridad del cuarto.

Debajo del cristal. Había una simple y hogareña mesa de madera.

-¡Esta mujer está loca!-

Después de gritar, a Spike se le hace un nudo en la garganta. La imagen que tenía delante, no, para ser más exacto, Jino le había dejado un mensaje encima de la mesa, el mensaje era tan claro como el agua. Spike temía por su vida.

En la mesa se encontraban dos manzanas perfectamente posicionadas una al lado de la otra. Se veían grandes y jugosas, como si estuvieran invitando a Spike a que se las comiera. Encima de ellas, exactamente en la zona del medio que unia a ambas manzanas, se encontraba una amarillenta banana. Era simple fruta en una mesa que daba una mala imagen.

Pero lo aterrador era que, en la zona media de la banana se encontraba un cuchillo a medio camino de cortarla por la mitad. Además había una pequeña hoja que tenía el escrito "lárgate" en ella.

El mensaje era claro. Y sin dudarlo por un segundo Spike sale huyendo por una de las ventanas del castillo.

¿Su destino? Cualquier lugar en cuanto su "amiguito" este seguro.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

Decreip se encontraba revisando unos papeles que eran los informes del explorador que había mandado hacia las lejanías del bosque. En su cabeza aun rondaba la incógnita sobre la extraña ida de Spike.

-¿Tú no sabes por qué se fue?-

Decreip le hablaba a la segunda sirvienta disponible en el castillo que había sido asignada a para que lo cuidara.

-No y poco me interesa saber, lo que ese despreciable ser haga-

-Sí que te llevas bien con el…-

El ya esperaba su silencio, el conocía perfectamente la personalidad ofensiva y algo desagradable que ella tenía. Pero lo curioso era que él nunca la había visto hablar tanto con alguien. De hecho esa palabra "Despreciable ser" solo había visto que la usara en una persona. Esa persona había muerto hace mucho y desde entonces ella nunca lo había dicho de nuevo.

Por lo menos hasta el día de hoy.

-(Supongo que tocara ver si Spike es digno)-

Darle unas de sus bellas flores. Cuando lo dijo por primera vez era claro que solo era una broma, entregar a cualquiera de sus sirvientas a alguien que no sea el mismo le causaba un mar de malos sentimientos. Pero claro que eso solo eran pensamientos egoístas.

Además… tenía mucha curiosidad en como ver cómo se desarrolla esta divertida comedia que están montando esos dos.


	14. Interludio I (Chapter 2)

_Sintió el duro y plano suelo debajo de él. Una mezcla entre sangre y tierra hicieron un caos en su boca. Todo su cuerpo ardía como si estuviese en llamas._

 _Los gritos retumbaban fuertemente en un coro desagradable en cada extremo de la arena clandestina._

 _Brazos de diferentes especies se levantaban para aclamar la absoluta victoria de su contrincante._

 _En su cabeza no estaba presente que la diferencia de poder fuera tan abrumadora. Se había metido en la boca del lobo sin darse cuenta._

 _Él había esperado que fuera una pelea fácil. Así podría escuchar el tintineo de las monedas chocando entre sí en sus bolsillos. Pero la realidad era otra._

 _Su confianza no se había menguado ni un poco a pesar de ver al corpulento hombre que era su rival. Él se había enfrentado a tipos más grandes en su vida. Otro mas no era problema._

 _El combate había comenzado como todos los demás, no había nada raro. Ambas partes iban a pelear con sus manos desnudas hasta que el otro caiga inconsciente. Solo era otro combate más._

 _La extrañeza vino después de que se formara el silencio en el lugar. Hacia un momento el ruido del túmulo de gente gritando insultos y apoyándolo que se había hecho demasiado molesto había desaparecido. Todo se había quedado extremadamente callado._

 _Se sentía desconectado del mundo, todo lo que veía más allá de los finales de la arena clandestina era oscuridad. Una oscuridad sin fin se extendía hasta donde daban su visión._

 _Esta situación podría alterar a algunos. ¿Cómo él se podía mantener tan calmado?_

 _Su contrincante podría tener la respuesta._

 _A pesar de que todo lo demás había desaparecido en la oscuridad. Su contrincante aún se mantenía de pie, imperturbable. Como si estuviera en un simple parque pasando el día._

 _No podía recordar mucho después, todos los recuerdos estaban borrosos. Lo único que sabía con claridad… era que sus golpes no lo habían tocado._

 _Él era rápido y fuerte, él podía decir con orgullo que podría abrirle un hueco a una roca con su puño sin lastimarse. Pero sus golpes nunca conectaron al cuerpo de ese hombre._

 _No era magia. Aquellos que descienden de los unicornios tienen prohibido que entren en combate sin anillos para anular su magia. A pesar de ser un lugar de mala muerte, todos los luchadores aun mantenían su orgullo y espíritu de guerreros. Usar magia era un simple insulto a los combates._

 _Pero nunca pudo golpear la piel de este hombre… y solo basto un golpe para que él lo dejara en el suelo_

 _-¿Qué hiciste?-_

 _El solo podía preguntar mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo._

 _Aquel hombre que era su contrincante lo había destrozado de un golpe. Su piel ardía, sentía sus órganos retorcerse, sus músculos palpitaban de dolor. Solo lo había golpeado una vez ¿Cómo le había hecho tanto daño?_

 _Los alrededores recuperaron su color._

 _Aquel hombre estaba calmado, los abucheos de los que perdieron sus apuestas que se había mezclado con los gritos de celebración de aquellos que ganaron mucho dinero no parecían perturbarle. Ni si quiera le prestaba atención a aquellos que celebraban su victoria._

 _Su rostro reflejaba un aburrimiento total._

 _Ese rostro lleno de aburrimiento lo observa y le dice._

 _-Es por que no sentiste su_ _ **Amor-**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?-_

 _¿Amor? Que tenía que ver el amor en un combate, ¿Le estaba dedicando la pelea a alguien o ese tipo de cosas cursis? Eso no tenía sentido. Este hombre era un forastero, el solo había llegado y había pedido un combate._

 _Se supone que era dinero fácil. Pero ese dinero fácil lo había acabado con un solo golpe y ahora le hablaba de amor._

 _-Esa reacción lo dice todo. Tu que no has comprendido su_ _ **amo**_ _r, tu que no has sentido su_ _ **amo**_ _r, tu… que no has aceptado su_ _ **amor**_ _. jamás podrás pasar por mi **A**_ _ **utoridad**_ _.-_

 _-¿Autoridad?-_

 _¿Qué era eso de autoridad? No podía comprenderlo, tampoco podía entender ese amor del que hablaba._

 _-Su_ _ **amor**_ _esta en mí, su_ _ **amor**_ _se desprende de mí, yo… que cargo con su_ _ **amor**_ _para que sea reconocido en cada rincón de equestria. Buscando a aquellos que comprendan su_ _ **amor**_ _a través de los puños. Aquellos hombres o mujeres que aún pueden levantarse ante un poder abrumador son los únicos que pueden entender su_ _ **amor**_ _, y hasta encontrar a esas personas, yo, junto mi_ _ **autoridad**_ _llevare todo su_ _ **amor**_ _por el mundo-_

 _Cada palabra que soltaba tenía menos sentido que la anterior. Parecían los desvaríos de un loco, pero su alma estaba siendo golpeada con la clara cordura que acompaña su monologo. Esos genuinos sentimientos de amor que expresaba eran perturbadores._

 _-te compadezco pobre alma…-_

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de perder la consciencia._

 _No. No estaba perdiendo la consciencia, a pesar de nunca experimentarlo. Él pudo reconocer el lento abrazo de la muerte._

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado limpiando. Se supone que había comenzado temprano, pero por alguna razón se terminó demorando horas en pasar un simple cepillo en el castillo, no ayudaba en nada que ella tuviera puesto su elegante vestido de princesa y tampoco ayudaba que su hermano no estaba.

-Cuando llegue lo voy a golpear con esta escoba-

Twilight solo podía murmurar de mala manera por la ausencia del dragón. Ella sabía que Spike ya desde hace un tiempo comenzó a ir al castillo de Decreip. No conocía los detalles del por qué. Le había preguntado a Spike y este simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara.

A Twilight no le gustaba cuando Spike salía, no le tenía desconfianza y ella estaba segura que no estaba haciendo nada malo. La razón de que no le gustara que Spike abandonara el castillo, era debido a que siempre que ella se encontraba sola. Ella sentía como alguien o algo la estuviera observando.

Esa vez no era la excepción. Twilight sentía como si una multitud de ojos perforaran su alma. Esa sensación comenzó desde que volvieron de canterlot aquella vez que escolto a Arsenio.

La sintió cuando misteriosamente despertó en la biblioteca, cuando salía del castillo, la llego a sentir en el tren y más de una vez se sintió observada cada vez que salía del castillo.

Pero misteriosamente, esa sensación de ser observada se iba cuando Spike estaba cerca. Incluso con la sola presencia de Spike en el castillo, eliminaba todo los malos sentimientos que había.

Por eso ahora no le gustaba estar sola. Pero ella sabía que no podía evitarlo, ya no era una niña, era una princesa, una adulta hecha y derecha. Pedirle de forma egoísta a Spike que siempre la acompañara parecía el deseo de un niño.

Claro que ella sentía que si le explicaba la situación el entendería. Pero mantenerlo encerrado en el castillo o estar pegado a él como si fuera su alma gemela era simplemente inconcebible.

- _Déjame ayudarte_ -

Twilight voltea bruscamente hacia la susurrante voz. A pesar de ser solo un susurro, ella lo había escuchado con perfecta claridad, como si esas palabras se las hubieran gritado en el oído.

Era una voz desconocida… no…. No era desconocida.

De forma inconsciente el cuerpo de la princesa comienza a temblar.

Había una sensación familiar… No le gustaba…

Era la voz de una de sus difuntas amigas… No le gustaba…

Era inconfundible, a pesar de los años, ella no podía olvidar sus rostros y sus voces… No le gustaba…

Un aterrador escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, A pesar de la naturaleza humilde de la princesa. Su cuerpo le daba una clara señal de que la muerte estaba cerca…

No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba, No le gustaba.

Ella estaba sintiendo un inexplicable deja vu. Todo por alguna razón se sentía tan familiar.

Ella recuerda un extraño sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en la biblioteca de Canterlot, pero lo único que recordaba eran diálogos inentendibles e imágenes distorsionadas.

Los sueños siempre han sido algo curioso por muchas cosas, una de ellas sería la rapidez con la que se olvidan. Si para la persona el sueño no fue de interés o no tuvo importancia alguna, los recuerdos de este desaparecen rápidamente. Por eso Twilight no podía recordar nada de lo que había visto y escuchado en su sueño.

Se estaban moviendo, se estaban acercando. Examinaban cada alrededor, se deleitaban con el miedo de su presa. Todas estaban impaciente por el usar el "nuevo regalo".

Hay estaba… podía sentirlo.

Esa señal tan horrenda que había tenido se había materializado, y estaba justo detrás de ella. No quería voltear, su vida acabaría si volteaba.

Susurros inentendibles se comenzaron a escuchar.

Dice inentendibles, pero para la princesa eran perfectamente _claros_ , para ella era una jauría masiva de voces que gritaban un coro grotesco.

Todas esas voces exigían una respuesta.

¿Era su fin? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Qué era esta enfermiza familiaridad que sentía?

 _-No les respondas-_

La princesa recuerda unas desconocidas palabras y como si esas palabras fueran su salvación, sus manos dejan rápidamente la escoba y se cubre fuertemente.

Su mente estaba muy ida por el miedo como para procesar el dolor del golpe que ella misma se había dado.

La escoba no hace ruido al caer.

Los susurros no desparecían.

Algo toca su hombro izquierdo.

La princesa se exaltada de puro terror, su cuerpo le pide correr, su mente estaba a punto de colapsar.

No puede evitar voltear la mirada. Ella estaba pálida a más no poder, sus ojos se encontraban extremamente dilatados y el sudor frió no daba señales de abandonar su rostro.

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?-

Los susurros desaparecen, sus alrededores que se habían vuelto oscuros recobran su color… Y esa enfermiza sensación de ser observada desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado hay en primer lugar.

El había vuelto.

Él había traído nuevamente la paz que quería.

Su tierna mirada preocupada, ablandaba su corazón. A pesar de ser la hermana mayor, ella no puede evitar tirarse a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

Spike la acepta gentilmente.

Ella deja salir todo el miedo acumulado en forma de silenciosos sollozos. Spike no daba señales de incomodidad, en cambio, ella siente como este le empieza a acariciar la cabeza.

Era algo brusco y le estaba desordenando el cabello. Pero aun así era amable.

Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa misma posición. Su percepción del tiempo se había derrumbado, aun sentía sus piernas débiles. Todo su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-¿Estas mejor?-

Spike le habla suavemente. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

 _No lo estoy._

-S si… ya estoy un poco… mejor-

Ella le responde entrecortadamente, aun se encontraba un poco alterada. Pero se negaba a admitirlo.

-Ven… vamos a tu habitación para que descansen-

Ella siente como Spike la toma de los hombros y la ayuda a caminar. Ella solo se queda mirando el piso mientras camina. Las dos manos de la princesa se encontraban unidas a la altura de su pecho.

A pesar de la preocupación de su hermano. Ella aún estaba buscando consuelo en ella misma.

Ella no se da cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y tampoco se da cuenta de cuando entraron y Spike la había recostado en la cama.

-Tú tranquila. Descansa, yo me ocupare de todo y cuando estés mejor, me cuentas que paso-

Spike le dice esas palabras mientras le quita las zapatillas y la arropa con la sabana.

Él pone una mano en su frente y la acaricia suavemente.

Como se ha dicho antes. Desde que Spike había vuelto de la tierra de los dragones había cambiado en muchas cosas, una de ellas eran sus manos. Spike desde su juventud curiosamente había tenido lo que llamarían "manos de modelo" eran lisas y suaves, manos que no eran propias para el género masculino. Pero desde que volvió sus manos pasaron de ser agradables al tacto a un poco incomodas.

Ahora eran rusticas, rasposas y si pudiera decirlo parecían mas grandes. Pero para ella en este justo momento eran perfectas.

-Vamos… Duerme, no va a pasar nada-

 _Si pasara_

Lo había entendido una vez se había calmado. Si todo fuera como antes, todas esas cosas habrían desaparecido en cuanto Spike entrara al castillo.

Pero esta vez no había sido así… no fue sino cuando Spike estuvo justo detrás de ella, que todo había desaparecido. Sea lo que sea que la estaba observando… se había hecho más fuerte.

Ella solo asiente.

Spike comienza a salir de la habitación. Sus pisadas se escuchaban más y más lejanas a cada paso que daba.

 _No te vallas_

Ella ve como Spike abre la puerta para salir.

 _Quédate._

Spike voltea una última vez antes de salir. Los ojos de ella se encuentran fijamente con los de su pequeño hermano menor… ya no era tan pequeño.

Spike le da sonrisa antes de comenzar a cerrar la puerta.

 _Por favor…_

A pesar de todo el miedo que recorría su cuerpo. Ella no dejaba salir sus pensamientos, no le podía pedir eso, no lo podía preocupar más, era la mayor tenía que soportarlo.

Spike ya tenía suficiente preocupación por "Ella".

Twilight no podía aumentar su carga.

Él había cerrado suavemente pero aun así el sonido de la puerta cerrándose retumba por toda la habitación y le perforaba los oídos.

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro de nuevo, Los susurros volvían débilmente. Una montaña de ojos la observaban en la nueva penumbra de la habitación. Todo había empeorado.

Habían vuelto.

Estaban aquí.

La querían a ella.

 _Por favor…_

Tenía miedo.

 _Por favor… por favor…_

Un recuerdo de su niñez llega a ella… lo único que ella puede hacer es cubrirse con la delgadez de las sabanas.

No iba a gritar, no podía gritar.

El vendría, ella no quería que el viniera.

Era su problema, no tenía que preocuparlo a él.

Ella solo puede ahogar su llanto en la oscuridad y esperar que la delgada capa de tela que la estaba protegiendo sea suficiente.

 _-_ Por favor… ayúdame _-_

Ella solo puede susurrar sus suplicas… sin esperanzas de que sean escuchadas por alguien.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X _Al día siguiente_

En el castillo Adastros las tareas de los gobernantes era pocas, mínimas dirían algunos. Todo lo que tenga que ver con limpieza, comida, decoración y muchas otras cosas, eran atendidas por las sirvientas del castillo. Y aunque muchos dirían que ambos hermanos deberían estar bajo una montaña de papeleo. Este no era el caso.

Ellos no gobernaban nada que estuviera fuera del castillo, a pesar de que se habían apoderado del temible bosque Everfree, eso seguía siendo territorio ajeno. Ellos tampoco comerciaban con otros reinos a pesar de que habían hecho nuevos caminos de tierra que conectaran al castillo. Sin contar a las princesas y al pequeño pueblo de Ponyville.

Ellos eran una mancha desconocida para el mundo.

Por eso la tarea administrativa de ambos hermano era poca, muy poca. Así que ellos tenían que encontrar maneras diferentes de pasar el tiempo.

Para Arsenio era tarea fácil. Si no practicaba con la espada, dormía y si no dormía, Arsenio simplemente iba a la sala del trono y se sentaba hay por largas horas.

Todos en el castillo habían propuesto construir otro trono para Decreip, pero este gentilmente se había negado a la oferta diciendo "Sería injusto que yo. Que he estado tanto tiempo fuera, me sentara en un trono como si fuera el líder de la casa".

Él no podía aceptar ese cargo completamente. Él había rechazado toda herencia de la casa Adastros en el momento en el que se fue recorrer el mundo.

Algunas de las personas que vivían en castillo estuvieron de acuerdo y otras alegaban que no importaba que él seguía siendo su señor. Pero el ya había dado su respuesta y no tenía planeado cambiar de opinión.

Para Decreip encontrar formas de pasar el rato era más complicado. Él no tenía la naturaleza de un tomate de su hermano, así que encontrar actividades divertidas para pasar el rato era un tema más complicado para él.

Los aposentos de Decreip se encontraban limpios, ordenados. Se notaba que el cuarto había sido tratado con una limpieza reciente. Dos personas se encontraban sentadas en la afelpada alfombra.

Decreip era fan de las cosas suaves y esponjosas, así no que era raro que la mayoría de las habitación en donde el pasaba se encontraran afelpadas. El disfrutaba caminar descalzo en la suavidad del suelo, incluso más de una vez ha preferido dormir en el piso que en la cama. Claro que recibió regaños por eso de vez en cuando.

-… Mi señor, no quiero sonar descontenta pero me podría decir… ¿Cómo se llamaba este juego?-

-Póker-

Decreip había descubierto este juego de apuestas a través de uno de los libros de cuentos de equestria que le había dado Spike. También le habían llamado la atención estos hombres que se hacían llamar "mafiosos" pero más que todo el desconocido juego de cartas parecía interesante y entretenido, así que él quiso probarlo. ¿De dónde saco el mazo de cartas? Nadie lo sabe :v

-¿Por qué lo jugamos?-

-Para pasar el rato-

-Mmm…. Y… ¿por qué no me explica cómo se juega?-

Lili que a pesar de estar ocupada había aceptado la petición de su amo para jugar a este juego, no podía evitar mostrar su desconcierto ya que ella no conocía el Póker y no conocía las reglas y en todo el rato que han estado sentados ninguno ha hecho ni una "jugada". Es más, prácticamente lo único que han hecho es quedarse viendo las cartas.

-No sé cómo se juega-

-…-

Si ella no tuviera el antifaz, Decreip estaría 100% seguro de que Lili tenía una vena palpitando en la frente por el enojo.

El tampoco conocía el juego y sus reglas, el había tenido la esperanza de aprender jugando. Pero sus esperanzas cayeron al poso al ordenar las cartas en la alfombra y no entender nada. De hecho, por alguna extraña razón, él estaba seguro que incluso la forma en la que ordeno las cartas estaba mal.

Las cartas estaban ordenadas para jugar al "Solitario" y no al "Póker". Claro que Decreip no conocía ninguno de estos dos juegos.

Y para añadir crueldad al asunto. Resulta que Lili no puede jugar a ninguno de los dos. Ella solo podía ver la forma de las cartas pero no podía ver lo que contenían.

Ella aunque de forma inexplicable para algunos (Excepto para el mago) sabía leer y escribir. Pero debido a su condición y a pesar de su habilidad le era imposible hacerlo a menos que las letras fueran talladas en madera o piedra. Que rompa la consistencia del objeto. Con las cartas no era el caso. Eran planas, tan planas como el pecho de Amelia, así que no podía saber que tenían plasmadas.

Toda la situación parecía un mal chiste de una clase de comedia barata.

-Dejando el juego de lado… mi señor le ha llegado una carta de las princesas-

-¿Uh? ¿De verdad? Eso sí que es inesperado-

Ellos no habían tenido contacto alguno con ambas princesas desde "aquel día" ambas partes se evitaban de manera unilateral. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco ha tenido señal alguna de su otro hermano Obres.

Pero por ahora él no está en este dilema. Decreip estaba seguro que él estaba haciendo alguna otra idiotez en algún rincón de Equestria.

Olvidando completamente a su perdido hermano. Decreip se dispone a leer cuidadosamente la carta.

-Oh… Esto será interesante-

Decreip no intenta ocultar su emoción.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

Para el solo había una forma de describir este pueblo.

"Amable".

A pesar de que en un principio lo bombardeaban con miradas que iban de curiosidad e incluso algo de temor y a pesar de que él era un completo desconocido para el pueblo. Estos al poco tiempo lo trataban como a un viejo amigo.

Los ancianos le halaban sobre su juventud, los adultos le decían cosas sobre el futuro, los adolescentes le decían de lo bien que se le veían sus ropas y recibía invitaciones de los niños para jugar o acompañarlos en alguna de sus travesuras infantiles.

Claro que hay gente que aún lo mira con desconfianza y otros que aún lo miran como si fuera un fenómeno por alguna razón. Pero aun así… todos eran extremadamente amables.

Para Decreip, causar una reacción amistosa hacia él era tan fácil como respirar.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de naranja. El trabajo de la princesa del sol de dar un lento y hermoso atardecer cada día era esplendido. Así como también dar los amaneceres que anuncian un nuevo día.

Decreip había pasado más tiempo del que había planeado en el pueblo.

El solo había venido al pueblo para pedirle a Twilight detalles sobre la carta que había recibido más temprano. No fue para nada grata su sorpresa cuando este fue recibido por Spike y el mismo le había dicho que Twilight se encontraba indispuesta. Tal parecía que no se encontraba en buen estado desde ayer.

Teniendo eso en cuenta Decreip le había pedido detalles a Spike sobre la carta y también sobre el estado de la princesa.

Este le respondido que no conocía los detalles o el asunto de la mencionada carta, así que no tenía mucho que aportar. Con el tema de Twilight era diferente.

Spike no escatimo en detalles de cómo se encontraba actualmente.

El dragón le había dicho que cuando fue a llevarle su desayuno temprano, al entrar en la habitación la princesa de la amistad se encontraba echa un ovillo en una de las esquinas de la habitación con una sábana cubriéndola por encima.

A primera vista no era tan preocupante. Uno diría que era que solo se asustó y termino hay. Pero lo que hiso que el mago frunciera el ceño fue lo siguiente que conto Spike.

 _-Ella se estaba cociendo los labios-_

Según las palabras del dragón, este se había acercado con el mayor cuidado posible hacia ella, y cuando estuvo a su lado, el retiro la sabana. Solo para encontrarse con esa terrible imagen.

Su mirada estaba perdida, tenía unas profundas ojeras y sus orejas estaban sangrando. Lo que más aterro al dragón fue ver la aguja colgando del labio inferior de su hermana. Un pequeño tramo de hilo estaba hecho en la mitad de su boca.

Había varias heridas. Un hilo era demasiado débil como para sellarla por completo. Se le había roto varias veces, numerosos y diminutos agujeros adoraban sus labios.

A pesar de que solo era un débil hilo, la carne lastimada de sus labios demostraba la efectividad de esos para cerrar sus labios.

Esos agujeros y heridas eran la prueba de varios intentos fallidos de no romper el hilo.

En final del relato de Spike, este dice que no pudo hacer nada por su hermana, cada vez que el intentaba recostarla de nuevo en la cama esta forcejeaba con él.

Solo cuando dijo eso fue que Decreip pudo apreciar con atención los rasguños y moretones que tenía el dragón.

Spike la puso a dormir con una vieja poción que tenía guardada. Ya dormida este le retiro con delicadeza el hilo que conectaba los labios de hermana y desinfecto sus heridas.

Después de asegurarse del estado de su hermana este rápidamente le escribió una carta a la princesa sobre lo que paso. El aún estaba esperando su respuesta en cuanto llego el mago.

Decreip le tenía cierto apego a la princesa. A pesar de tener poco tiempo conociéndose, él no puede evitar preocuparse y tampoco podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa… también estaba enojado.

A pesar de que el dragón no lo notara, para Decreip era tan claro como el agua el causante de esto.

Nada se puede esconder ante los ojos de un mago. Las sombras que viajaban de un lado a otro por todo el castillo tratando de ocultarse eran la prueba. Las sombras son persistente con quienes eligen para alimentarse, una simple amenaza no iba a ser suficiente para hacerlas desistir sobre alimentarse de la princesa.

Estaba tan enojado con ellas, que no podía notar como las sombras se alejaban de la presencia del dragón.

Las sombras sentían perfectamente el mal estado de ánimo del mago. Y rápidamente como cucarachas desaparecieron de

todo el lugar.

Viendo la situación Decreip decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Curo las heridas de la princesa.

Sano lo más que pudo su estado mental (a pesar de que en sus planes estaba el no hacerlo).

Y coloco una barrera para mantener a las sombras lejos.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora, no estaba de ánimos para darle caza a las sombras así que eso debería ser suficiente. Spike le agradeció toda la ayuda y le dijo que retomaría las clases de magia cuando Twilight estuviera mejor.

Y así. Completamente amargado decidió retornar al castillo. Pero en su camino, el había sido retenido por un pequeño grupo de niños que lo habían invitado a jugar.

Él los iba a rechazar, a pesar de las caras de tristeza que habían puesto los pequeños. Estas no hicieron efecto alguno en el mago. Claro que todo cambio en cuanto él vio las misma expresión de tristeza en la niñas del grupo.

Para él era un castigo hacer que tan lindas niñas pusieran una expresión tan triste. Así que a pesar de su mal humor, el paso el resto del día jugando con los pequeños.

Fue cuando noto que se acercaba el atardecer cuando decidió despedirse de ellos y volver al castillo.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

El aún se encontraba un poco de mal humor y como si el mundo estuviera conectado con sus sentimientos. Ese mismo sentimiento estaba reflejado el rostro de la gente a su alrededor.

Adultos cansados del trabajo, niños cansados de jugar, y adolecente de mal humor de manera desconocida.

Todos estaban amargados. La atmosfera alrededor era pesada e incómoda.

-¡Damas y caballeros que están teniendo una agradable conversación, personas que llevan prisa, me disculpo, pero voy a tener que interrumpirlos!-

-(¿Agradable conversación? Si todos están amargados aquí)-

Toda la gente que estaba alrededor y la que se encontraba caminado se había detenido por el sonido de la desconocida voz. Decreip también decide observar hacia la misma dirección.

Hay… desde lo alto de la "Torre del tiempo" de Pony ville, había una figura de pie mirando desde la ventana abierta de la torre, peligrosamente cerca de su borde.

Su vestimenta era lo más sencillo del mundo. Sus finas piernas eran acentuadas con los grises jeans que cargaba y de igual manera su cintura junto a su pecho era remarcado por la camisa rosada ajustada que llevaba. Las puntas arremolinadas de su rosado cabello se estiraban y juntaban por la débil brisa que adorna esta tarde. Sus acanelados ojos miraban con atención todo el público que le estaba prestando atención.

-Les pido de la manera más atenta que me brinden un momento de su tiempo. Gracias.-

La cordialidad de sus palabras era acompañada por un par de movimientos y ademanes innecesario. Parecían los movimientos de un tonto payaso.

Y tal parece que muchos parecen que compartían su opinión. Ya que pudo escuchar leves risas de burla venir de la pequeña multitud que se había hecho.

También había algunos que miraban con curiosidad a la chica en lo alto de la torre.

-Bien, bien. Fueron 34 segundos para que todos hagan silencio, los felicito-

La chica en lo alto de la torre alza su pulgar derecho y felicita a todos en la zona. Había muchos rostros desconcertados por las acciones que estaba tomando. Nadie entendía que era lo que quería con llamar la atención de todos de esta manera.

-¡¿La luna es hermosa verdad?!-

La chica coloca las manos en su cintura y exclama esas palabras mirando a lo alto del cielo.

No había ninguna luna, el tono naranjo de la tarde aún adornaba el cielo.

-¡¿Qué harían si de un día para otro su casa es atacada por un pollo?!-

La multitud estaba en completo silencio. Si antes no entendían a la chica, ahora incluso menos. Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y claramente fuera de lugar. No ayudaba en nada que cada una de sus palabras eran adornabas por exagerados movimientos.

Todo lo que hacía estaba fuera de lugar. No, De hecho, en vez de estar fuera de lugar, esa acción parecía entretenida. Lucía mucho más como un bufón o un artista.

La tensión amarga que se había formado hace unos momentos se había empezado a calmar. La gente la miraba curiosidad.

Decreip no veía evitar reírse del pensamiento del castillo Adastros siendo conquistado por un simple pollo.

De alguna manera. La cara de Decreip se suavizó en una sonrisa. Le causaba cierta gracia lo que estaba haciendo esta chica.

-¡Dinos que quieres!-

-¡Queremos llegar a nuestras casas!-

-¡Habla rápido!-

Había comenzado un pandemonio de comentarios. Pero no había malicia alguna u hostilidad en sus palabras.

Uno de los hombres señala la torre en la que está la chica y se echa a reír.

¿Qué le causaba gracia?

Un extraño torbellino de risas se extendía, Decreip no puede evitar relajarse aún más.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Sé que todos están ocupados. Terminaré esto rápido, así que, por favor, quédense conmigo un poco más.-

Un hombre de la multitud da un paso al frente y habla.

-Descuida puedes hablar-

-¡De acuerdo! Bueno, lo diré. Lo que quiero enseñarle es sobre el **Amor**. Vaya, eso fue vergonzoso. **-**

La chica se tapada la cara con sus manos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Mientras todos se reían de su reacción.

-Aunque esperaba que se rieran de mí, sigue siendo vergonzoso. Gracias por escucharme. Quisiera pedirles que se quedaran un poco más para manifestar ese **Amor** del que hablo.-

La chica tropezaba con sus palabras y se encontraba frotándose el brazo en clara señal de vergüenza.

Ante un espectáculo tan adorable, la pequeña multitud reacciona con un "¿Qué, eso es todo?". Decreip se cruza de brazos en genuino interés por las palabras de la chica. Mientras sentía como la alegría se extendía a través de todos.

-¡Hay muchas formas de transmitir **Amor**! ¡Así como hay muchos tipos! El **Amor** de hermanos, el **Amor** a tus padres, el **Amor** a tus hijos, el **Amor** a tus abuelos, el **Amor** hacia tu pareja o incluso el **Amor** hacia aquellos que ya no están-

Mientras daba su discurso sobre el amor. Ella, con cada frase o palabra que decía la acompañaba con ademan y movimiento infantil y exagerado. Todos sus movimientos eran perfectos y fluidos, no había miedo alguno de que se fuera a caer desde esa altura.

\- El mundo es realmente muy gentil. Lleno de **Amor** y ternura. Siempre que entiendo esto, no puedo evitar querer expresar mi gratitud. Las personas son capaces de entenderse y cuidarse mutuamente.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

Esta fue el mago quien hablo.

-Ah ¡Lo siento!-

Ella se disculpa

Su pequeño intercambio de palabras fue amistoso.

Ambos comienzan a reírse como dos compañeros de clases que han mantenido una amistad por una década.

Entonces, recordando su propósito la chica extiende su mano al cielo. Y luego señala justo detrás de ella.

-Quiero mostrarles a ustedes mi **Amor**. Ustedes personas que conozco y a aquellos que no, quiero que vean mis sentimientos y los aprecien. Yo los amo a todos y espero que todos me amen a mí junto a este atardecer-

Los ojos se de la chica se cerraron gentilmente mientras señalaba el amable atardecer.

El atardecer era lento, cálido, iluminado el final del sendero de las almas. La combinación del brillo rojizo y naranjo, junto a la blancura de las pocas nubes, parecían señalar el camino hacia aquel tesoro inalcanzable que era el sol.

Muchos otros dirían que era una vista romántica perfecta. El sol ocultándose en el horizonte uniéndose en la lejanía con la tierra.

Decreip sintió algo caliente y húmedo brotar de sus propios ojos.

Al mirar a su alrededor. Vio que el grupo de personas que los rodeaban también parecían compartir sus emociones. Esto era como ver la unificación de los reinos. Cuando todo el mundo está unido, la gente siempre quiere compartir su alegría con aquellos que no conocía.

Y ahora, esa paz y ese entendimiento se estaban extendiendo gradualmente. De hecho, había un sólido he inexplicable vínculo entre todos los presentes.

La chica abre sus ojos y se vuelve a dirigir a su público.

-Quiero que recuerden mi **Amor** Así como quiero que recuerden que aun en la peor de las situaciones incluso la más mínima "Risa" puede apaciguar el alma-

La chica da el final de su discurso con una reverencia.

Nadie dice ninguna palabra.

Todos se retiran con sonrisas genuinas en sus rostros… en silencio

La abrumadora Atmosfera de amargura había desaparecido completamente.

Decreip también decide dejar el lugar.

El mago miraba sus alrededores, todo estaba más alegre a comparación de hace unos momentos. Todas las caras amargadas habían desaparecido, incluso él, que se había encontraba enojado por lo que le sucedió a la princesa. Ahora estaba en paz.

Él había sentido como los sentimientos de esa chica se transmitieron a toda la pequeña multitud que había, esa conexión como que había sido como el flujo de un rio. Todos habían sentido lo mismo por igual.

No era magia, no era una reliquia, no era nada sobrenatural. Los sentimientos de la chica se transmitieron por su deseo de mostrar su **Amor**

El solo conocía una cosa que hacia eso posible.

-¿te divertiste jugando con los niños?-

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por esa ahora conocida voz.

-¿tú les dijiste?-

A él ya le parecía raro que esos niños se le acercaran tan amablemente. Ya había recibido invitaciones antes para jugar con los infantes. Pero incluso así ellos aun mantenían cierta distancia de él.

-Te veías enojado, algo te estaba amargando. Yo les pedí el favor de que te alegren el día jugando contigo-

Era inexplicable, hace unos momentos ella estaba en lo alto de la torre y ahora se encontraba delante de él. Ella no tenía magia, el mago no veía señal alguna de magia en ella.

-Solo quería traer pequeñas **Risas** a todas esas personas que tenían mala cara. ¿Está de más querer mostrar mi **Amor**?-

Esto ya lo tenía extrañado. Ella había dicho la palabra " **Amor** " muchas veces. No tenía forma alguna de explicarlo, pero cada vez que ella decía esa palabra él no podía evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal. Había algo que no le gustaba en esa palabra.

-¿Quién eres?-

Ella solo sonríe por la pregunta. Su sonrisa era enorme y contagiosa, pareciera que le daba gran felicidad que le hicieran esa pregunta.

-Sabía que eras nuevo en el pueblo, conozco todos los rostros de aquí y el tuyo no me sonaba-

Su pecho se infla con gran orgullo. Para ella era un gran logro conocer a cada persona de este pueblo.

Ella coloca sus manos en su cintura y con una sonrisa igual de grande que antes, se presenta.

-No le cuentes a la princesa de la amistad lo que voy a decir-

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Hay cosas que no todos deben saber y teniendo en cuenta su relación con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, es normal ser precavida-

¿Relación? ¿Que tenía ver Twilight en esto? Decreip sentía que se estaba metiendo en algo que no debía. Pero hasta ahora no hay anda en este mundo que le haga daño. Bien se podía tomar el riesgo.

-Ejem… me presento, M **iembro de los seis Sabios de la harmonía, representando a la Risa. "Risu"**. Mi objetivo es que todo el mundo lleve una sonrisa en su rostro cada día… por eso… cuando vi todos esos rostros enojados, hice mi deber y les regales risas junto a mi **Autoridad** … **-**

Justamente la palabra que menos quería escuchar. Esto habría las puertas a nuevas incógnitas. ¿Existían las autoridades en este mundo? ¿Desde cuándo?... también, Decreip ya tenía información sobre los elementos de la armonía, pero se supone que estos ya no deberían tener funcionamiento alguno, ahora eran simples piezas de joyería que la princesa guardaba como su tesoro.

Pero aquí estaba ella, aunque de forma diferente, el mensaje era el mismo. Sabia de la risa, elemento de la risa. No podía ser una simple casualidad.

¿Las otras sabias serán portadoras de Autoridades? ¿Cuál era la naturaleza verdadera de la autoridad de Risu? ¿Transmitir los sentimientos? Eso era muy simple para una autoridad.

Decreip quería más información…

-¿Cuántos son?-

Tenía que conocer sus números. Si la información era la misma que con los elementos, entonces solo deberían ser 6 sabios. Pero no estaba de más preguntar.

-Somos 5. Actualmente el puesto de la magia se encuentra vacío-

Había una vacante. Decreip Lo conocía como el elemento más importante de los seis... y se encontraba vacio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por la princesa?-

La cara de Risu muestra una expresión amarga. Claramente la mención de Twilight no le había gustado nada.

-Alguien como ella no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un sabio. Ni si quiera su **Amor** se le ha manifestado... además no es exageración decir que todos los sabios no nos agrada la princesa en lo más mínimo. Pero descuida tampoco en como que tengamos planeado alguna clase de plan malévolo contra ella-

Una opinión compartida entre todos esos que se hacían llamar sabios. No parecía ser un odio indiscriminado, tampoco parecía ser algo personal. Simplemente era una relación para nada amistosa que tenían los sabios con la princesa.

Decreip eleva su mirada al cielo. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Conocer ahora la existencia de estos "Sabios" le traía un extraño malestar. Parecía el presagio de una enfermedad.

El mago baja la mirada.

Aun había muchas preguntas, el esperaba conseguir todas las respuestas. Pero la chica Risu… había desaparecido. No había dejado nada de su presencia, ni olor, ni residuos de mana, nada. Fue Como si ella nunca hubiera estado hay. Había desaparecido justo delante de sus narices de forma inexplicable.

El malestar aún no se iba. Conocer que hay personas en este mundo con autoridades solo incrementaba ese malestar. Personas con esa bendición eran un gran peligro. Con la **Autoridad** correcta, bien podrían derrotar a ambos hermanos sin sudar ni una gota.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Investigar sobre el tema? El sentía que cualquiera de las dos opciones lo llevarían a un final malo. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Decreip solo deja escapar un pesado suspiro. A pesar de lo que había dicho esa chica. Por la reciente charla, había vuelto un poco de la amargura de antes.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la sensación de algo suave golpeando su hombro. El mago observa por debajo de su hombro.

Lo que lo había golpeado era una bola de papel.

El mago curioso levanta el arrugado papel del piso y lo desenvuelve. Los ojos de Decreip se abren en una pequeña sorpresa y su expresión se vuelve suave nuevamente. Había un mensaje escrito en el arrugado papel, parecía la caligrafía de un niño de primaria, pero aun así el mensaje era claro.

"Ríete idiota" eso era lo que estaba escrito en la hoja junto a una Risu en miniatura haciendo el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos.

Decreip sonríe.

Por ahora no era el tiempo de amargarse. Si todos los demás sabios eran como esta extrovertida chica "Risu" entonces no había ningún problema con dejar el tema por ahora.

Con los ánimos renovados, Decreip comienza su regreso al castillo. Donde su familia ( _Nxxxx)_ lo estaba esperando.

Claro… con alegría _(txxxxxx) de la compañía (Sxxxxxx) de su querida (Pxxxxxx) familia._

Decreio vuelve a leer la nota. _Las palabras escritas Vxxaxxn pero para él eran completamente entendibles._

Esa chica le había alegrado el día. El mago sabía que si la volvía a ver, debería darle alguna clase de regalo.

Y así… ya con sus pensamientos en orden. El mago vuelve a casa.

Ya lo único que lo molestaba… era la ausencia de algo desconocido _… Pero eso no detiene su camino hacia el xaxxxixo bosque._

* * *

 **Si lo sé, soy un asco de escritor por tardarme tanto en subir un cap y de paso traerlo con mala calidad :V**

 **De verdad es difícil para mí escribir cada capítulo, ya que quiero alejarme de los típicos clichés que hay en todas las historias con la temática de "Humano en Equestria"**

 **No es por ofender, pero esta temática en los fanfics ya se parece al Anime y el género Isekai. Siempre los mismo y repetitivo, más cuando parece un Shonen barato :v, con el antagonista súper cliché sacado del culo que es malo por ser malo.**

 **Yo pienso que si vas a poner a un antagonista. Debes darle el mismo amor que a tu protagonista. Ya que el también forma un factor crucial en la historia.**

 **Pero bueno cada quien con lo que le guste. Tampoco voy a decir que todos esos fanfics son malos porque me he leído muchos que han sido entretenidos. (Claro que siempre me salto cuando hay vergazos ya que casi siempre son aburridos :V) Uff ya veo la montaña de arena llegar a mí.**

 **Mejor me detengo aquí, porque si sigo me ganare el odio de muchos.**

 **¿A que quiero llegar? Solo es para aclarar que en esta historia mi objetivo era alejarme del principal dolor de cabeza "Las peleas". Pero para martirio mío, para darle encanto a la historia, tendré que ponerle varias, pero en si las hare muy cortas, me iré por el "menos vergazos, mas sentimientos" así que no esperen mucho.**

 **Y a pesar de lo que dije de los antagonistas. En esta historia habrá uno, y como dije, su papel será de alta importancia en la historia.**

 **No será el típico. Malo maloso que quiere destruir todo porque es malo, o que también mata a sus aliados porque es malo. O esas, típicas mamadas clichés que abundan.**

 **¿Por qué digo todo esto? Recientemente unos fanfics que estaba leyendo terminaron, y de verdad que quede descontento con sus respectivos finales. Así que quería desahogarme.**

 **Y también pido disculpas. Ya que he leído recientemente muchas novelas ligeras como Re:zero, poniéndome al día con la de Overlord, y hace unos pocos días comencé leer la del Konosuba y otras más. Mi opinión sobre los Fanfics ha decaído bastante.**

 **Sé que no debo comparar una obra profesional con una hecha por un fan. Pero de verdad que afecta mucho, por el tema de la narrativa, la Redacción y en general todo el estilo de ambas. Sobre todo la fluidez del guion.**

 **Ahora solo leo fanfics para ver a "x personaje con x personaje" ya no encuentro el mismo encanto en las demás historias.**

 **¡OJO! Como dije no busco ofender a todos los autores de fanfiction. Simplemente quería desahogarme.**

 **Si quieren conocer alguna opinión mía sobre algún autor, o algún fanfics que haya leído al igual que ustedes pregunten. Yo no tengo miedo en tirarle mierda a todo :v, como muchos tiendo a resaltar los defectos (En mi opinión) que tiene una historia. Y honestamente quisiera compartir mi opinión con alguien.**

 **Ahora a lo importante, a responder las preguntas de Misery680 y Ghost994. Solo puedo responder las no traigan spoiler de la historia, ya que no sería divertido revelar todos los secretos que tiene XD.**

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

 **El espacio era en su totalidad blanco. Un blanco infinito que no daba salida ni entrada a ninguna cosa, o criatura. Un lugar en donde no se podía ver algún fin. Un lugar donde la percepción de arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha era simplemente inútil.**

 **Daba mareos y dolor de cabeza estar en este lugar.**

 **Pero en medio de todo. Un fino sofá forrado de cuero cerca de un pequeño monitor, era lo único que resaltaba en todo el lugar.**

 **Y en el sofá… sentado con toda la relajación del mundo en sus hombros. Se encontraba una figura de predominante negrura. (no se por que, pero cuando escribi esto muchos pensamientos de que soy racistas llegaron a mi :V)**

 **La silueta era completamente negra en su totalidad. Sus inexistentes facciones se encontraban relajas. Con sus extrañas ropas eran igual de negras que su cuerpo y un par de lentes oscuros para el sol ocultaban sus inexistentes ojos.**

 **(XD para dejarlo claro. Tiene la misma ropa de "Morfeo de Matrix")**

 **-Que bien que llegaron hasta aquí-**

 **La voz de la figura resonaba por todo el espacio del lugar, una acción que algunos dirían "Imposible" Por la Ausencia de Boca que tenía el individuo.**

 **-¿Quién soy? He tenido muchos nombres y apodos a medida de los años. Algunos ridículos, algunos ofensivos y algunos otros que me llegaron a gustar… pero para ustedes, hoy en día soy conocido como "Sayre" Soy el que lleva los hilos de esta historia y estoy aquí para contestar las preguntas pendientes de dos fieles seguidores que muestran interés en la historia.-**

 **Mientras Sayre hablaba. El monitor que se encontraba cerca del mostraba todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora que han llevado ambos hermanos. Pero estas imágenes son interrumpidas y remplazadas por el sector de "Reviews" de Fanfiction.**

 **Con un leve movimiento de su mano. Las preguntas comienzan**

 **Misery680: ¿En dónde está Discord?**

 **-¡La pregunta del millón! Desde que comencé la historia sabía que me iban a preguntar eso. No puedo revelar mucho ya que sería Spolier, pero te puedo decir que la ausencia de Discord tiene una explicación que se dirá más a futuro.-**

 **Sayre hablaba animosamente, sin duda hablar sobre los acontecimientos secretos de su mundo lo ponían de buen humor.**

 **Para Sayre, que manejaba los hilos en una historia llena de incógnitas. Hablar sobre esos temas ocultos alegraba mucho su ánimo. Él era un hombre que no tenía miedo de hablar. De hecho, si alguien de verdad quisiera, él no tendría reparos en revelar los secretos de su mundo a aquellos que están impacientes y quieren saber.**

 **Con otro movimiento, Sayre le da paso a la siguiente pregunta.**

 **Misery680: ¿Hay alguna revista "H" en las santas escrituras de Spike?**

 **-Esa es una respuesta simple. Si, si las hay. En las pocas historias en las que le dan importancia a Spike lo ponen muy inocente y princeso. Así que para salir del mismo ciclo, decidí poner a un Spike más hormonal y serio, pero sin tratar de salir mucho del personaje-**

 **Misery680: ¿Cuál es el plan B de Decreip?**

 **-Ya que nuestro querido mago tendrá el ojo vigilante de su hermano, su "plan B" es en realidad un poco más perverso que su idea original. Solo hay 2 personas que pondrían las órdenes de Decreip por las de Arsenio. Si no saben quiénes, pues son Lili y Amelia, el plan de Decreip es decirle que se prueben las *Ejem* "prendas"*Ejem* y desfilen para él. ¿Perverso no?-**

 **Por alguna cosa desconocida, Sayre se encontraba sujetándose el estómago en un intento de reprimir su risa. ¿De qué se reía? Algún día lo sabremos.**

 **Aun aguantando la risa, Sayre mueve su mano para ver la siguiente pregunta.**

 **Misery680: ¿Cuántos hombres hay en el castillo? ¿Todos son igual de hermosos que Bach?**

 **-Qué raro… la respuesta de la primera pregunta está en el capítulo 10 de la historia, pero si te da flojera ir pues la respuesta es "6" y no, no son igual de atractivos que Bach, él es único en su clase.**

 **Sayre se mueve del sofá en busca de una posición más cómoda.**

 **-esas serian todas las preguntas que puedo responder por lo menos de parte de mi buen señor Misery. Tienes mi gratitud, para un autor es bueno saber a través de los comentarios que la gente muestra interés por la historia, ayuda a subir los ánimos y bueno me ayuda un a aliviar el estrés de llevar el guion-**

 **Sayre inclina hacia abajo su cabeza en forma de respeto.**

 **-Ahora pasemos a mí responder las preguntas de cercano compatriota "Ghost994"-**

 **Volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá, Sayre mueve su mano para que el monitor inicie a mostrar las preguntas.**

 **Ghost994: ¿Qué son ambos protagonistas? ¿Humanos, ángeles o demonios?**

 **-Es una buena pregunta. Pero lastimosamente no puedo contestarla, esa información será revelada en la historia. Pero si te puedo decir, que ellos no son ninguna de esas tres-**

 **Ghost994: Las emociones de Arsenio ¿estas murieron o nunca las ha tenido?**

 **-Arsenio tenía emociones desde su nacimiento. Pero por ciertos sucesos, estas terminaron desprendiéndose del lentamente con los años, no es que Arsenio no sienta nada actualmente. El aún puede sentir varias emociones, pero se les olvido como diferenciarlas.-**

 **Sayre se acomoda los lentes antes de seguir hablando.**

 **-Toma esto como ejemplo. Digamos que Arsenio se está sintiendo triste, y ese sentimiento le está causando un revoltijo en el estómago. Para Arsenio el origen de ese revoltijo seria desconocido, él sabe que el causante esta hay, pero no sabe que es. Si ponemos la escala de sentimientos de un ser humano del 1 al 10, Arsenio estaría en 1-**

 **Esa era la vida del caballero cenizo. Una vida con sentimientos olvidados, en las que solo podía fingir para tratar de tener una existencia normal.**

 **-Esa es la última pregunta. Sé que faltaron algunas, pero responderlas traería Spolier, así que por ahora lo dejare por aquí. No tengo una manera de terminar esta situación, así que solo me despido y espero que la historia siga siendo de su disfrute-**

 **Sayre se levanta del sofá y hace una reverencia. Era la única manera de mostrar sus respetos hacia aquellos que se sentían atraídos a ese mundo creado por él. Él era un hombre joven y simple que quería dejar una pequeña mancha en una linda comunidad.**

 **Esa pequeña mancha por la que enorgullecerse por el resto de su vida…**


	15. Interludio I (Chapter 3)

_Palpitar._

 _Él nunca se había percatado del sentimiento condensado de la soledad en la sala del trono._

 _¿Cuántas veces se ha sentado en ese trono? ¿Cuántos viajes hizo para apartare de ese desconocido sentimiento?_

 _Los largos viajes que lo hacían dejar el castillo hasta por más de un año, pasaron a ser más cortos mientras se acostumbraba a la sala del trono._

 _El viaje más largo, 2 años, poco después, 1 año, después, 9 meses._

 _6 meses, 3 meses, 1 mes, 7 días… ningún día._

 _Ninguno de esos viajes tenía significado alguno, el solo quería estar lejos de ese antiguo trono._

 _Abandono sus viajes una vez se acostumbró a la sala del trono. El sofocante sentimiento desconocido que bañaba toda la sala ya no era ninguna molestia para él. Más bien… ahora era un pequeño pasatiempo para el quedarse por largas horas en ese simple trono._

 _No había razón alguna, ni interés para quedarse ahí._

 _No ganaba nada con quedarse hay sentado sin hacer nada._

 _Por incluso para alguien como el… un pequeño rayo de curiosidad le llego._

 _¿Qué pasaría si se quedara hay sentado por varios días?_

 _No perdía ni ganaba nada en intentarlo. Pero aun así el decidió permanecer ahí el mayor tiempo posible._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _Varios días habían pasado. En ese tiempo el había logrado comprender por sí mismo el sentimiento que impregnaba todo el lugar, así como averiguar su origen._

… _Era…su soledad…_

 _Los antiguos días en el castillo Adastros era muy revoltosos, solo él y su hermano de sangre Decreip eran los únicos herederos del lugar. Pero los inquebrantables lazos familiares que formaron con sus demás hermanos adoptivos los unió en una pequeña y alocada familia._

 _En el desayuno… todos disfrutaban de robarse la comida entre ellos mismos, y no solo en los desayunos. También en los almuerzos y en las cenas, en el castillo Adastros tenías que tener cinco ojos clavados en tu plato y otros 3 en tu espalda para asegurar tu porción de comida._

 _Insultos viajando de aquí a haya, platos y comidas volando por el aire. Incluso para él, que era el más calmado de entre todos los hermanos no podía evitar unírseles en sus riñas de comida._

 _Riñas… también había muchas de esas cuando todos se bañaban en el enorme balneario del castillo. Casi todos habían tenido la misma edad, creciendo siempre el gran grupo de hermanos juntos, inseparables. Entre ellos había una completa y firme confianza así como su increíble hermandad._

 _Para ellos… compartir el baño todos juntos, sin pudor o vergüenza alguna era un juego de niños. Y en eso lo convertían, muchas veces entre un grupo se formaban peleas en la bañera. Y mayormente, en el grupo de los hombres, se posicionaban uno frente al otro a una orilla de la enorme bañera, y con unas cubetas en la cabeza junto a las escobas para limpiar el lugar y hacían pequeños duelos._

 _La condición de victoria era tumbar a tu rival a la bañera, o como preferían ellos, despojar a tu rival de su toalla y golpearlo con ella._

 _Todo esto mientras todos los demás hermanos hacían del público y apoyaban a su correspondiente bando._

 _Incluso en las noches… cuando todos ellos compartían una sola habitación. Casi siempre tenían unas muy dinámicas peleas de almohadas. Donde curiosamente las mujeres del grupo terminaban victoriosas._

 _Incluso ellos compartían el regaño de las sirvientas al tener que arreglar las heridas de las pobres almohadas que habían sido víctimas de esas terribles batallas._

 _Eran buenos recuerdos..._

 _Con el tiempo… cada hermano tomo su camino._

 _Algunos sentaron cabeza, otros viajaron hacia otros reinos y otros simplemente querían sentir el júbilo de una aventura. Con el tiempo el castillo se fue vaciando. Varios de los hermanos aun iban de vez en cuando, pero sus estadías no pasaban de 1 semana._

 _Para ambos hermanos fue un golpe duro, sus lazos familiares seguían sin flaquear. Pero era debido a la fuerza de esos lazos que les dolió tanto cuando se fueron. y poco después... Decreip también se fue._

 _Y el tiempo pasó… y paso… y paso…_

 _Las comidas ahora eran tranquilas, los baños estaban silenciosos y las noches eran más frías que antes._

 _Frio…_

 _Eso era lo que sentía en esa sala del trono. El ambiente en ese lugar era tan frio como una tumba enterrada en lo más profundo de la tundra. Penetrantes espinas de hielo se clavaban en su cuerpo cada vez que sentaba en ese trono._

 _Palpitar…_

 _Pero aun en todo ese frio…, alguien había venido._

 _Claro aún estaba ella… que desde siempre trataba de estar a su lado. Para Arsenio en medio de esa tundra, Azure era la pequeña brasa que lo mantenía aun atado a este mundo lleno de sentimientos._

 _Y no solo ella…_

 _Había durado días en ese trono, sin moverse, sin levantarse, sin mover algún musculo de su cuerpo. Él estuvo en ese trono como si fuera una estatua, mirando siempre expectante… que alguno de sus hermanos abriera esa gigantesca y abrumadora puerta._

 _La puerta se había abierto… pero no era ninguno de sus hermanos quien entro._

 _Fue una de las sirvientas, que traía consigo una pequeña bandeja con comida._

 _-Debe cuidar su salud mi señor-_

 _Con esas palabras… la pequeña brasa que Azure había formado en su tundra invernal se había hecho un poco más grande._

 _Y así… Ella vino al día siguiente… después vino otra con las misma bandeja… y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…_

 _Y así pasaron los siguientes días, el seguía sin levantarse del trono. Y desde ese lugar el veía como cada día venia una persona diferente a traerle su comida, unos días eran las sirvientas, otros días eran los guardianes, incluso algunas de las bestias que el tenia de mascota le traían la pequeña bandeja con comida._

 _Ninguno le pregunto el por qué, ninguno dudaba de sus acciones, él quería estar sentado en el trono y ellos, aun sin hablar conocían y respetaban sus pensamientos._

 _Y así… sin darse cuenta… justo después de haber terminado su cena y haberle entregado la bandeja a Amelia que le había tocado ese día… justo cuando ella abandonó la sala, despidiéndose de el con un movimiento algo exagerado de su mano en forma de despedida..._

… _Arsenio… sin saberlo… inconscientemente… sin su mismo consentimiento… se permitió… llorar…_

 _El mismo no conocía el significado de sus lágrimas, pero aun así no se esforzó en detenerlas._

 _Y Lloro… y lloro… y lloro… y lloro… hasta que el sol se había vuelto alzar en el marchito mundo. Arsenio había llorado sin descanso aun sentado en ese viejo trono._

 _Y así… justo como la primera vez… aquella sirvienta que le había traído esa humilde bandeja de comida la primera vez… había entrado de nuevo, esta vez no cargaba una bandeja, esta vez solo había traído su presencia._

 _Lili le extiende su mano a Arsenio…_

 _Incluso en ese momento… Arsenio no había dejado de llorar…. La débil sonrisa en rostro mostraba a relucir los sentimientos de esas lágrimas._

 _Estaba feliz._

 _No podía confirmarlo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que el había dejado de sentir, tenía sus razones para ser como es… pero aun así. Egoístamente, Arsenio se permitió ser feliz por una vez en mucho tiempo._

 _¿Cuando esa peque brasa se había convertido en una feroz hoguera.?_

 _El frio seguía… ese sentimiento jamás iba a desaparecer. Sus hermanos tal vez nunca vallan a volver, sus comidas serán Tranquilas hasta que el muera, sus baños serán Silenciosos hasta el fin, y sus noches serán solitarias hasta el final de sus días…_

… _Pero… todos los habitantes del castillo lo hacían soportable para él._

 _Palpitar, Palpitar, Palpitar…_

 _Siguiendo el cálido palpitar de su corazón… Arsenio toma la mano de la sirvienta._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _Palpitar…_

Ese palpitar seguía estando ahí, incluso aunque ahora era casi inexistente y muy suave… seguía ahí.

 _Palpitar…_

Arsenio se toca el pecho mientras observa la sala del trono. Su figura se seguía manteniendo con firmeza en el trono. Hacía mucho que él había dejado de prestar atención a ese débil palpitar de su corazón.

¿Por qué le volvió a prestar atención el día de hoy?

-Amo Arsenio… ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Él lo había olvidado. Ella, como muchas otras veces se encontraba a su lado.

 _Palpitar…_

La cara y el tono preocupado de Azure mandan un sentimiento tibio directo al corazón de Arsenio.

Arsenio suaviza su expresión en una débil sonrisa. Sus inalterables ojos transmiten un cálido sentimiento, junto al débil tono de su voz… Arsenio habla.

-….Gracias….-

Arsenio le agradece a esa pequeña brasa que lo había ayudado, con un débil susurro, inalcanzable para cualquiera. Las palabras de Arsenio murieron en el aire, donde no alcanzarían los odios de nadie… pero ella había escuchado.

Azure se muestra un poco desconcertada y sorprendía. Su cara se tiñe de rojo ante la imagen tan "débil" que Arsenio estaba mostrando. Para ella Arsenio era encantador y apuesto, pero viéndolo con ese nuevo "brillo" simplemente hacia a su corazón de doncella palpitar fuertemente.

-¡Eh!… ¡eh!... ¡m…me hace feliz sus palabras!-

Con palabras entrecortadas y sin saber cómo responder, ella da la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente en ese momento.

Azure se cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Quería ocultar sus vergonzosos pensamientos y que la tierra se la tragara solo para que su amo no la vea en esa montaña de vergüenza que estaba cargando. Incluso sentía como le salía vapor de la cabeza y el calor de sus mejillas amenazaba con quemarla.

-Azure-

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Que desea mi señor!-

Aun con la vergüenza a flor de piel sobre ella, su respuesta no tarda en llegar ante el llamado de su señor.

-Necesito que hagas un favor por mi… paso algo mientras mi hermano iba al pueblo… y debido a eso tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto-

Arsenio y Decreip casi siempre estaban en constante comunicación, cada suceso, decisión, y percance era compartido entre ambos hermanos. Decreip se había comunicado con él al entrar en el bosque y le había contado ciertas "cosas".

-Necesito que…-

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _Desgarrar, Desgarrar, Desgarrar Desgarrar Desollar Destrozar Desollar Destrozar_

 _Muerte muerte muerte muerte muerte muerte muertemuertemuertemuertemuertemuertemuerte_

 _Desgarrándola vida, desollándola sin piedad, destrozando cada uno de huesos._

 _Curando sus heridas, volviendo a desgarrar, curando sus heridas, volviendo a desollar, curando sus heridas… volviendo a destrozar_

 _Curando, lastimando, curando, lastimando, curando, lastimando_

 _El infierno en vida estaba junto a ella_

 _Sufriendo hasta el colapso, a un solo hilo de vida… solo para después ser curada por esos mismos agresores._

 _Todo volvía a comenzar._

 _Pulverizar, desgarrar, destrozar_

 _El dolor palpitaba hasta su alma_

 _Carne siendo rasgada, Huesos siendo masticados, el sonido de bestias devorando un cadáver hacia un retumbante eco en la oscuridad._

 _¿Cuántas extremidades había perdido? ¿Cuántas veces había muerto? ¿Cuántas veces había sido curada? ¿Hasta cuándo duraría este macabro vals de muerte que estaban llevando a cabo con su cuerpo?_

 _Conocía la forma para detenerlos, ellos solo querían una cosa._

 ** _Habla, responde, comunícate, ellos querían su respuesta._**

 _Con su respuesta el dolor pararía._

 _Con su respuesta ellos dejarían de jugar con su cuerpo._

 _Con solo responder a su llamado ellos se marcharían._

 _Pero no podía responder._

 _Sus labios estaban sellados. Aunque lo intentara ella no podía abrirlos._

 _Responderles era imposible, gritar de dolor le era imposible._

 _Ella tampoco podía pedir ayuda._

 _Desgarrar dolor dolor dolor dolor dolor… incesante dolor._

 _Dolía mucho, quería que se detuvieran. Ella les quería responder para que se detuvieran. Pero sus labios seguían sellados._

 _Dolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolordolor_

 _¡-!_

 _Gritar, llorar, no podía hacer ninguna de ellas. Solo podía sufrir en silencio esperando que alguna vez terminen._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

Al abrir lentamente los ojos, ella es cegada por la luz del sol que se estaba filtrando por la ventana del cuarto. Sentía como si sus retinas se fueran a quemar ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sin ver la luz?

Ella se sienta lentamente en su cama. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, ella sabía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie.

Había un dolor punzante en sus labios junto a un doloroso ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo se durmió? ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era?

-(Recuerda, Piensa. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ocurrió?)-

 _¡Palpitar!_

-¡AGH!-

Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Su mente le estaba diciendo que no debería recordar, era pecado recordar. Si recordaba, cosas malas iban a pasar.

Ignorando el dolor que la carcomía, la atención de la Princesa se concentra en el rechinar de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Al terminar de abrirse Spike entra a la habitación y su rostro toma una expresión de asombro al verla despierta.

-¡Twilight!-

Ignorando la medicina que había dejado caer Spike corre directo hacia la cama y la envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

Ella estaba sorprendida, normalmente Spike no era de mostrar este tipo de afecto libremente. Que él se precipitara de esa forma para abrazarla la desconcertó en gran medida.

-¡Por Celestia! ¡Qué bien que despertaste!-

La voz del Dragon se escuchaba angustiada.

¿Qué había pasado para que él se pusiera así?

-… Spike… ¿Qué paso?-

El Dragon se separada de ella y se sienta en uno de los costados de la cama.

-Tuviste… un accidente, caíste por las escaleras del castillo de una manera horrible… te encontré en el suelo del castillo…. Atendí tus heridas pero no despertabas… llevas dormida 2 días…, me preocupe mucho-

¿Escaleras? Eso era el causante del dolor palpitante en todo su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal… no quería desconfiar de las palabras de Spike. Pero había algo que no le estaba terminado de cuadrar.

 _¡Palpitar!_

Nuevamente esos dolores de cabeza. Cada vez que intentaba recordar esos dolores se lo impedían.

 _No recuerdes, es peligro recordar_

Eso era lo que le decían esos dolores repentinos.

-Esta… está bien. Ya estoy bien, solo un poco, débil-

Aun sentía como si cargara pesadas barras de acero en los hombros, y el ardor en su cuerpo aun no desaparecía.

-Deberías seguir durmiendo, por lo menos hasta que te sientas mejor. Te traeré algo de comida-

¿Dormir? ¡No! No podía dormir. Así como su cabeza le advertía que no debía recordar, su cuerpo le estaba dando una señal de que dormir también sería peligroso.

-(Mantén la calma, no te alteres) si te soy honesta quisiera caminar un poco, siento que se me caerán las piernas si no las muevo un poco-

-Esa es una manera un poco fea de verlo pero… está bien, déjame ayudarte-

Twilight intenta ponerse de pie con ayuda de Spike. El primer intento no fue el mejor, como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, no pudo ordenar a sus piernas que mantuvieran su peso y casi cae al piso. Por suerte eso no sucedió por Spike que la sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Gracias-

-No te preocupes…. Tómalo con calma-

Haciendo caso a las palabras de su hermano. Twilight con un ritmo más calmado intenta de nuevo ponerse de pie.

A pesar de la debilidad que aun sentía en las piernas. Solo se tambaleo un poco y pudo ponerse de pie.

-Bien Twilight, a donde quieres caminar-

-Quisiera dar una vuelta… por el pueblo-

-…. No estoy muy cómodo con eso pero… está bien-

Sus dudas estaban bien fundamentadas. Ella solo se había despertado hace unos pocos momentos y le acabada de decir que quiere caminar por el pueblo en ese estado de malestar que tenía.

Pero aun así. La hermana mayor, acompañada por su hermano menor.

Salen juntos por las puertas del castillo.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

-….-

-….-

-….-

-….-

Los cuatro estaban en silencio. Cada uno de ellos tenía su atención en puntos distintos. Pero solo uno de ellos pensaba…

-(Como me metí en esto)-

Spike solo podía lamentarse en silencio, mientras en sus pensamientos buscaba una forma de salir de la extraña situación en la que se encuentra. Se supone que solo iba a caminar con su hermana y así fue, caminaron por un buen tiempo, bien ambos podrían decir que le dieron la vuelta entera al pueblo, que aunque no era muy grande, bien toma una cantidad moderada de tiempo recorrerlo entero.

En la caminata Twilight mostró muchas señales de mejoría.

Spike solo podía suspirar aliviado de que la magia de Decreip haya funcionado perfectamente. Claro que le dolió un poco tener que mentirle a ella sobre lo que paso, pero Decreip había sido claro en sus palabras de que debía mantenerle todo en secreto de lo que ocurrió.

 _-La magia es poderosa… pero no hace milagros. Todo siempre tiene un precio… si ella llega a recordar algo, créeme que se pondrá en un peor estado de como la encontraste-_

Spike tenía las palabras del mago talladas en piedra en su mente. Olvidarlas no era opción, si tenía que mentirle durante toda su vida por su bienestar mental y físico… el estaría dispuesto a hacerlo aunque le costara todo.

Volviendo al tema principal. Después de la larga caminata, ambos habían decido volver al castillo para descansar. Pero en el camino, lograron ver como una gran cantidad de personas estaban agrupadas justo delante de las puertas del castillo.

Era mucha gente, la suficiente como para decir que el pueblo entero estaba reunido hay.

Mientras cruzaban entre las personas, Spike podía ver que la mayoría tenían unas caras de asombro. Eso lo llevo a pensar que la princesa Celestia se encontraba delante del castillo.

Era una opción, él le había mandado una carta sobre el estado de Twilight hace dos días, pero nunca le llego la respuesta de ella.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron eliminados al ver los rostros completamente sonrojados de todas las mujeres que se encontraban hay. También había uno que otro hombre en el mismo estado. Pero el sonrojo se esparcía como una plaga a través de todas las féminas… incluso las mas mayores estaban en el mismo estado.

Eso lo llevo a un terrible presentimiento.

Antes de llegar al final del trayecto, Spike voltea para ver a su hermana. Ella, ahora se encontraba en el mismo estado que todas las otras chicas que estaban reunidas hay.

El terrible presentimiento aumento aún más.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi amigo Spike, por fin llegas!-

La melodía divina de su voz causo más de un desmayo entre las mujeres de la multitud.

Una cabellera rubia con ese peculiar brillo plateado. Vistiendo con las mismas ropas de siempre, junto a su pequeño aire de rebeldía, eran el causante de que se reuniera tanta gente.

Sin duda alguna, un hombre como el llamaría mucho la atención. Pero pensar que con solo su voz hizo que casi la mitad de las chicas se desmayaran era un golpe feo a su hombría.

Ah… hay estaba de nuevo. Ese sentimiento de inferioridad que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de él… claro que si solo fuera el, Spike podría soportarlo. El problema radicaba en la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

-(¡Maldición! ¡ELLA NO!)-

Maldiciendo desde sus pensamientos. Era lo único que podía hacer Spike ante la aterradora mirada de esa sirvienta.

Y como si le leyera la mente, la mirada afilada de Jino se concentra en su persona. Sin duda sabia de los pensamientos negativos que tenía sobre ella. De seguro ya tenía una montaña de insultos para tirarle.

Y eso fue lo que paso.

Justo ahora, después de recibirlos y hacerlos entrar al castillo. Todos se reunieron en la pequeña sala de estar que tenía el castillo.

Bach no miraba a nadie, tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa radiante que adornaba su angelical rostro.

Twilight no podía parar de sonrojarse. Aunque Bach tenía los ojos cerrados ella no podía mirarlo a la cara fijamente. Y a pesar de eso, no ayudo en nada que el decidiera tomar asiento a su lado en el elegante sofá, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentir como si su cara estuviera hirviendo.

No podía parar de jugar con sus dedos. Parecía una colegiala enamorada y eso hizo que Bach se ganara una mirada muy fea de parte de Spike. La mirada feroz del dragón claramente decía "No te lleves a mi hermana".

Pero su concentración en el apuesto hombre no duro mucho. Ya que su atención fue tomada por la penetrante mirada de Jino.

Sin duda lo seguía mirando como escoria, pero hasta ahora se había mantenido completamente callada. Una buena señal para la dignidad del dragón.

-(Si… es verdad. Mientras esta callada no pasara nada)-

-Disculpe, princesa Twilight Sparkle quisiera decirle algo-

-(¡MIERDA! ¡TENIA QUE HABLAR!)-

Y hay estaba su sentencia de muerte tallada en un delicado marfil.

La princesa, que aún se encontraba absorta en cómo lograr dirigirle la palabra a Bach. Respinga un poco del susto por el tono levemente agresivo que tenía Jino.

-¡S…si! En que puedo ayudarte-

-No conozco la relación entre esa c… digo entre el señor Spike y usted. Debo decirle que "El" en su momento en el castillo llego a tener de pensamientos obscenos y degradantes sobre mi persona… debo decir que incluso llego a atacarme, si no hubiera sido por mi señor, quien sabe que hubiera pasado-

-¡¿De Verdad?! ¡Spike! ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!-

-¡Y tú le crees!... ¡esas son calumnias!-

Spike se había sentido aliviado por la pequeña duda que había tenido su hermana. Pero después se sintió traicionado y horriblemente ofendido tras ver la facilidad con la que acepto las palabras de aquella loca.

-Si me permiten… quisiera decirle que Jino solo está jugando, Spike no hizo "entre medias" nada malo. ¿No es verdad Jino?-

-¡Entre medias! ¡Por que entre!… a verdad-

Recordado los sucesos anteriores que había tenido con la sirvienta Jino. Spike debía admitir que si tuvo una que otra "mirada fuera de lugar" hacia ella.

-Qué curioso humor tiene…-

Spike pudo notar que Twilight no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ella no era muy fanática de ese tipo de humor "vulgar". Pero ahora lo que lo extrañaba era la facilidad con la que acepto las palabras del hombre. Esto sin duda está tomando un mal camino.

-Me disculpo. Es verdad que lo exagere no más un poquito…-

-Solo un poco…-

-¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir dilo-

-….-

-Me lo imaginaba-

Es verdad que el mismo se sentía muy pero muy indignado, de hecho, quería tirarle sus buenos insultos. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, Spike tenía esa pequeña caballerosidad hacia las damas que lo detenía de insultarla completamente.

Por ahora solo podía darse consuelo insultándola a través de sus pensamientos donde sus palabras no dañarían a nadie…. Aunque el sentía que ella podía saber si hablaba mal de ella incluso en su cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Ellos habían aparecido sin aviso alguno de una manera completamente repentina.

Esta vez fue Bach quien tomó la palabra.

-Nuestra presencia aquí es debido a la petición de uno de nuestros señores. Desde el día de hoy… Princesa Twilight Sparkle, yo Bach Le Fey, seré su mayordomo y guardaespaldas personal desde el día de hoy-

Bach hace su declaración inclinando su cabeza en forma de respeto hacia su nueva "Señora".

Esto sin duda fue, sin exagerar la mayor sorpresa para ambos en toda su vida. Más que todo para Spike que para Twilight.

En la mente de Twilight, era pura vergüenza, había miles imágenes de ella junto a Bach. Tener a semejante hombre sirviéndole era sorprendente, incluso para ella que no le agradaba la idea de tener una servidumbre. Saber que Bach seria su mayordomo, parecía un regalo de los cielos.

Para Spike la sorpresa era mayor. El joven dragón que a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo yendo al castillo de los hermanos, por lo menos tenía el conocimiento básico sobre los guardianes del castillo.

Ellos se ordenaban por el número que les corresponde. Entre más bajo en número más fuerte era el guardián. Y aquí estaba él; Bach Le Fey el "primer" guardián del castillo, aquel con el mayor poder de ataque y defensa en toda la casa Adastros.

Ese mismo hombre ahora decía ser el mayordomo de su hermana. Era simplemente alucinante.

-(Momento… si Bach dice que está aquí para ser el mayordomo de Twilight, ¿Entonces en donde entra la loca de jino aquí? ¡NO! ¡No me digas que!)-

-Por alguna razón siento que estas teniendo pensamientos desagradables sobre mí-

-(¡Mierda! ¡La intuición femenina da miedo!...)-

-Como de seguro ya debes haber intuido, así como Bach estará al cargo de la Princesa Twilight yo estaré a su cuidado-

A pesar de las elegantes palabras, ninguna de ella transmitía un buen sentimiento en absoluto. De hecho, Spike estaba seguro de que ella se estaba reprimiendo para no insultarlo.

-¿Por qué… de entre todas las sirvientas, tu?-

-Quitando lo ofensivo de sus palabras, fue por orden de mi señor, si él lo dice aunque me cueste demasiado admitirlo… de ahora en adelante le sirvo a usted… solo por si acaso, tengo permiso para tomar acciones violentas si se llega a sobrepasar con mi persona-

-¡No es como si te fuera a hacer algo! ¡Que desconfiada!-

-¿Es que acaso no tengo ningún atractivo para usted?-

Spike se ve acorralado por la pregunta. No es que ella no tuviera atractivo alguno, de hecho, fácilmente, él estaba seguro de que sería la envidia del pueblo si ella solo caminara a su lado. Todos los hombres del pueblo tendrían los deseos de lincharlo para obtener semejante belleza.

-No es lo que quiero decir… pero…-

-Entonces si debo preocuparme-

-¡Te gusta joder! ¡¿NO?!-

-Jajajajajajajaja…. Mi señor tenía razón ustedes sí que llevan bien-

-¿¡En que parte nos llevamos bien!?-

-¡SPIKE! ¡No le grites a mi mayordomo!-

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡¿Y cómo lo aceptaste tan rápido?!-

Indignado por la traición de su hermana. Spike se deja caer en el sofá por el cansancio.

Los días de calma y tranquilidad se le habían acabado. De eso estaba seguro.

-Sin duda Decreip tiene un mal gusto para las bromas-

Spike estaba seguro de que en algún lugar del castillo, el mago se estaba partiendo de la risa por su sufrimiento. Justamente tenía que mandar a las dos personas con las que le incomodaba estar.

-Mi amigo Spike. Tus palabras son algo ofensivas, pero déjame decirte que no estamos aquí por orden de nuestro señor Decreip… estamos aquí por el mandato de nuestro señor Arsenio.-

Y otra sorpresa más para el montón.

-¿Arsenio?... ¿Por qué?-

Esta vez fue Twilight la que pregunto.

Spike sabía que la imagen que tenía su hermana de Arsenio no era muy buena, eran entendibles sus dudas. Aun más, incluso si fuera por él, Spike solo ha visto a Arsenio una vez en todo el tiempo que fue al castillo. Que fuera él el que mandara estos dos era completamente inesperado.

-Discúlpeme mi señora, pero eso es algo que desconozco. Tendría que preguntarle directamente a el-

-¡No!… ¡Eh!... ¡Ah!... ser llamada de esa forma… que vergüenza-

Su hermana era todas sonrisas mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

Spike ya tenía el nombre de Bach anotado en su lista de enemigos, la cual curiosamente solo tenía tres nombres… bueno cuatro ahora con el de Bach.

Esto sin duda no iba a terminar bien.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

El tan esperado final del día. Spike estuvo toda la tarde evitando lo más posible encontrarse con la loca de jino. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella en la pequeña reunión que habían tenido. Su estado mental estaba completamente agotado. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir.

Y para su buena suerte, en el camino, no se la encontró. Sin Jino por los alrededores Spike tenía la vía libre para ir a su cuarto sin preocupaciones.

-Ah… eres tú-

Entonces. Justo cuando casi había llegado a su destino, se encontró con ella.

-Si también es un gusto verte…-

Ambos no dicen nada. El silencio incomodo (Solo para Spike) lo estaba atormentado. Tenerla de frente cara a cara era más temible de lo que esperaba.

-Si no te molesta regresare a mi habitación. Quiero dormir ya.-

-….-

Aceptando su silencio Spike camino por su lado y paso de ella.

La noche ya estaba por caer.

Spike acuesta su cansado cuerpo en la cama.

Mañana será otro día…. ¿Ella prepararía la comida?

Con sus últimos pensamientos… Spike queda dormido….

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _-Un ruido gorgoteante._

 _Era algo que sonaba como gotas de agua cayendo_

 _-….-_

 _Su mente seguía somnolienta._

 _Con su conciencia todavía dormida, curiosamente el contonea su cuerpo un poco_

 _-… Ng… Mm… Ah….-_

 _Una voz ahogada puede ser oída desde muy cerca._

 _-…-_

 _Todavía no estaba completamente despierto. Su adormecida mente._

 _-… Ha, Ah… Nnnh, Hoo… Ah-_

 _El intenta abrir sus ojos debido a la dulce y acalorada voz._

 _¡Palpitar!..._

 _Su temperatura corporal se eleva al instante._

 _Saliva se pegaba en el lugar donde sus piernas se conectaban debajo de su ombligo. Ese lugar se siente extremadamente caliente intentando retorcerse de vuelta_

 _-… Ah… Spike… Ng…-_

 _Ese lugar estaba siendo tocado por suspiros irregulares._

… _su mente finalmente entendió que aquello se estaba levantando, a pesar de que él estaba durmiendo._

 _Algo está tocando la parte endurecida de su cuerpo, y esa sensación está intentando despertarlo._

… _. El siente su espalda arder._

 _A pesar de que estaba durmiendo, su respiración se vuelve irregular._

 _Esa cosa que resalta tanto se para un más vigorosamente, y cubierta por su lengua y respiros, se contrae como si estuviera a punto de estallar._

 _-….-_

 _Ciertamente el aún no estaba completamente despierto. Pero aun así… su conciencia sube lentamente hacia la superficie, y es capaz de traer de nuevo su campo de visión._

 _-Ng… Nnh, ah… Ng…-_

 _En el momento en el que vio ese ferviente servicio, toda su razón desapareció._

 _-….-_

 _Su voz no salía._

 _El aun yaciente Spike._

 _Como hundiéndose con su cuerpo, Jino continua abrazándolo ansiosamente. Su cabello ébano oscilante._

 _Tal vez estaba avergonzada por tener el miembro desconocido de un dragón en su boca, o tal vez por el hecho de que el podría abrir sus ojos en cualquier momento, pero sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas de rojo._

 _-… Nnnh… ah… es tan, caliente…-_

 _Su voz escapa como si lamentara algo._

 _los dedos de ella se deslizaban a través de todo su miembro, empapados con ambos, la saliva de ella y su líquido pre-seminal._

 _Cada vez que los dedos se movían de arriba hacia abajo vacilantemente, gotas salpicaban alrededor, y el…_

 _-…Hhh-_

 _Suprimiendo su voz, el resiste su deseo de terminar._

 _Habiendo suprimido su impulso, su miembro se vuelve aún más enérgico y se retuerce como si intentara escapar de los labios de Jino._

 _-¡… Nnnh… Ah, nnnh…!-_

 _A pesar de que se iba fuera de sus manos, Jino no paraba sus caricias._

 _-… Hah… Ng… Nnnh, mmm… ng…-_

 _Pequeños y finos labios sostenían la punta._

 _Para recibir la punta que había estado chorreando liquido pre-seminal indecentemente por un tiempo, Jino abre su boca tanto como puede y lo abraza._

 _Tac._

 _La sensación de la lengua de Jino y sus suaves labios._

 _-..Hhhh.-_

 _El ya no puede resistir más, así que deja escapar un gemido_

 _-Ah….-_

 _Los movimientos de Jino se detienen._

 _Jino por un momento observa los ojos abiertos de Spike, pero aun así, ella continua su servicio apasionadamente._

 _-¡Detente….! Tú, ¿Qué estas….?-_

 _Él se levanta e intenta empujar a Jino._

 _-…. ¿en serio te pondrás así en esta situación?…-_

 _Hablando, ella bajaba la cabeza hacia su retorciente cosa._

 _-… Pero que dic…..-_

 _Él hablaba mientras suprimía el placer que explotaba dentro de él._

 _El intenta volverse a levantar, pero su cuerpo se desploma en la suavidad de la cama._

 _-¿Huh….?-_

 _Había algo extraño. La sangre se acumulaba detrás de su cabeza y su visión se nublaba. Algo estaba mal…._

 _-Santo cielo pequeño dragon….-_

 _Jino se acerca más_

 _-Así no puedes hacer anda verdad, ¿Cierto? Vamos, Levántate y tócame. Quiero sentir tus dedos sobre mi cuerpo-_

 _Dejando de lado su trabajo, ella susurraba junto a su odio._

 _Que estaba pasando con él. Ella estaba junto delante de él, pero no podía mirar su rostro._

 _Algo estaba mal. Aunque el trataba de mirar su rostro, sus ojos no se movían._

 _los bien formados y aparéntenme suaves senos._

 _las delicadamente curveadas y sus abrazables caderas._

 _Y esos apetitosos labios rojos._

 _Todo eso le permitía a Spike sentir toda su naturaleza femenina, y como hombre, estaba paralizado._

 _-Oye….-_

 _Se estaba mareando._

 _Había algo…raro._

 _Difícilmente podía respirar; su mente estaba en blanco._

 _Se sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido._

 _-ya veo… No puedes moverte por ti mismo, ¿eh?-_

 _El podía escuchar su voz junto a su oído._

 _Relajadamente, Jino lo envuelve en sus brazos mientras él estaba congelado sobre la cama._

 _-Que…-_

 _Palpitar._

 _Aunque su corazón se sentía que se había detenido, un palpitar resuena profundamente dentro de su pecho._

 _-Ah…. tu corazón está latiendo como si fuese a quebrarse, Spike-_

 _Su voz tiraba de sus tímpanos._

 _No, en realidad….. Sus apetitosos labios están mordisqueando su odio._

 _-¡Ah…!-_

 _Ella solo estaba mordisqueando su oído. Eso es todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero una onda de choque recorre su cuerpo._

 _-Ji….. no…-_

 _El intenta mover sus manos para apartarla…. Pero no podía siquiera levantar un dedo._

 _-Ah… gu…-_

 _Su cuerpo no se movía._

 _No podía entender por qué su cuerpo no se movía. Solo el hecho de que su cuerpo no se podía mover le parecía tan indecente… que le quitaba el razonamiento y le prendía fuego._

 _-¿Oh?... ya veo. Spike, si me deseas-_

 _Jino reía tontamente._

 _La voz se movió de su oído hacia un lado de su cuello. Su ligera respiración se movía a lo largo de su garganta. Con un pequeño chirrido ella lame su cuello…. como para probarlo._

 _-¡Erh…!-_

 _Palpitar._

 _Su corazón se estaba despedazando._

 _Su sangre pulsante y su mente en blanco._

 _La frialdad de las manos de Jino sobre su espalda._

 _La suavidad de esos senos presionándose contra su pecho._

 _la congelada lengua trazaba líneas en su garganta._

 _Todo eso destruía la razón que le quedaba._

 _-… No… seas estúpida… ¿Por qué yo?…. ¿Me excitaría por ti?-_

 _-Mmm… mentiroso. Estas tan excitado-_

 _la respiración se movió de su cuello y viajaba hasta su pecho._

 _Su respiración era pesada._

 _Quería escapar._

 _Pero, más que eso, quería tomarla._

 _Cabello ébano. Ojos negros. Piel blanca. Finos dedos. Suaves brazos._

 _-(Que…... cuerpo tan lujurioso)-_

 _Su mente le estaba gritando que quería probarla desde la cima de su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies._

 _-G…..-_

 _¿Qué era eso?_

 _Todavía podía pensar claramente, pero… su mente era asaltada por una excitación animal._

 _-¡Ha… gh…!-_

 _El intenta levantar sus brazos con toda su concentración. Pero no se mueve._

 _Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su respiración, y no podía moverlo._

… _No podía creerlo._

 _Más que estar siendo sometido por algo que podía ver, solo el hecho de que la respiración de ella le estaba sometiendo lo excita tanto, que prácticamente casi lo hizo eyacular._

 _-… Detente… si continuas con esto… será… malo-_

 _-Es gracioso, mi pequeño dragón. Tu cuerpo no concuerda con lo que tus labios dicen. Estas incluso más duro que antes aquí abajo… será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto-_

 _las manos se apartaron de su espalda. Y entonces, los adorables dedos blancos descienden bajo su cintura. Encontrando su erecto miembro que palpitaba anhelando atención._

 _-Deten….-_

 _-Sientes dolor ¿no? Está bien, no tienes que contenerte. Yo lo calmare….-_

 _la suave respiración golpea nuevamente su duro miembro._

 _los finos dedos de ella se envolvían a su alrededor._

 _-¡Ga…!-_

 _Solo eso hizo que su cuerpo salte. Su espalda se arquea y vuelve a caer en la cama._

 _-¡I…idiota ¿!que estás pensando…!?-_

 _Él logra gritar acostado sobre su espalda._

 _-…-_

 _Ella mira hacia abajo sin decir nada….. Y entonces, se levanta, y silenciosamente se quita aquel vestido que tanto estorbaba._

 _Observándolo con sus profundos ojos negros, un suave…,_

 _-Spike, te ves tan delicioso...,-_

 _Escapa de sus labios._

 _-¡…!_

 _El lucha con toda su fuerza para levantarse de la cama. Pero un no podía mover ni un dedo._

 _Ella trepa sobre la cama y el exuberante cuerpo desnudo lentamente se relaja para presionarse contra el de él._

 _Palpitar. Su sangre se agita con más fuerza._

 _Igual que cuando uno está mareado, el no podía pensar claramente._

 _-Asombroso… no sabía que podías ponerte tan duro.-_

 _los dedos le acariciaban burlonamente._

 _-¿Puedes sentirlo...? estas goteando tanto aquí, Spike, es casi como si estuvieras llorando. Qué lindo-_

 _los tentadores labios descienden para plantar un cálido y suave beso directamente sobre la punta._

 _-¡…!-_

 _Desesperadamente él retiene el grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Jino alza la vista hacia él, sus ojos bailaban con alegría desenfrenada._

 _-¿No puedes simplemente ser sincero? Si vas a seguir así, Spike, tendré que provocarte un poco más-_

 _-¡Que… que estas…..m!-_

 _El ahoga su voz una vez más. Solo el toque de las yemas de los dedos de ella sobrecargaba sus sentidos. Entonces… la húmeda sensación de su lengua. Deslizándose a lo largo de su longitud._

 _Como para mojar su reseco miembro, una línea de saliva sale de la boca de ella._

 _Su cabello ébano ondea, ocultando parcialmente su rostro._

 _Todo lo que el sentía era culpa y vacilación….y el placer que comenzaba a eclipsarlas._

 _-¡K…..!-_

 _El comienza a elevarse aun más alto. Su grotesco miembro formaba un ofensivo pilar reluciente. Los dedos blancos lo sostenían. Lo abrazaban._

 _Deslizándose ruidosamente arriba y abajo, volviéndolo loco._

 _-¡Ha, ah…!-_

 _-Jeje… tu voz es muy excitante. Siempre pensé que esta parte de tu cuerpo se veía deliciosa.-_

 _Ella aparta su boca._

 _Los dedos blancos, semejante obras de arte, subían lentamente por su miembro._

 _-¡Nn…!-_

 _Ella lo comprime desde abajo como tratando de exprimir la vida fuera de él. Mientras ella mueve sus dedos… algo se dispara desde la base del cuerpo de Spike._

 _Todo lo que el podía hacer es resistir esa sensación frenéticamente. Mientras los cuatro finos dedos movían su dureza. el pulgar de ella frotaba fuertemente su punta… atrás y adelante, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez._

 _-Asombroso… ¿Estas goteando tanto y aún hay más? En verdad estas excitado, ¿no Spike?-_

 _-Idio…. Por… supuesto…... que no.-_

 _-Oye, estoy haciendo lo que quieres-_

 _-¡Ah…!-_

 _El pulgar despliega la abertura de su miembro. Desde la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, dolor y placer se mezclaban como choques eléctricos._

 _-ha, Ah… haa…..ha, ah…..-_

 _El solo podía… respirar… en fragmentos. Sus latidos, su respiración, todo ha caído con el movimiento de los finos dedos de Jino._

 _-…Hm, supongo que estas casi listo.-_

 _Liberando el hinchado órgano, ella mira hacia el rostro del dragón._

 _-¿Cómo estuvo? Se sintió bien, ¿no, Spike?_

 _-….-_

… _No podía decir nada. Su mente gritaba en negación, pero su cuerpo había sucumbido a la voz de Jino. Su mente aún era del… pero su cuerpo estaba esperando que ella continuara._

 _-Ji…no… ya… es, sufí… ciente-_

 _Con lo último de su voluntad, él logra formar esas palabras de alguna manera._

 _Jino simplemente se rie._

 _-Ahora Spike… creo que me pondré seria-_

 _Los dedos blancos agarran su base. Su capturado miembro se hincha como tratando de escapar del apretado agarre._

 _Estaba a punto de explotar._

 _-¡Gh…!-_

 _Su columna se sentía como si pudiese quebrarse por la mitad en cualquier momento. La lengua de Jino jugueteaba con la que ahora era la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Ese desnudo sentimiento… esa sensación asaltante de puro placer lo consumía._

 _Solo eso hacía que su mente se sintiera como si fuera a salir volando, pero la lengua de ella no se detenía. Los labios envueltos a su alrededor se deslizaban más y más. Tragando su punta. Ella se la traga junto al fluido rebosante de la punta._

 _-¡…!-_

 _Esa sensación. Él no podía creer cuan bien se sentía el interior de su boca. Una tibia sensación. La resbaladiza textura de la saliva. Dentro de la estrecha boca, su punzante virilidad y el movimiento de la lengua de Jino tratando de retenerlo._

 _-Mm… Spike, es tan lindo-_

 _Diciendo eso, Los dedos nuevamente se movieron más abajo. Presionando el lugar en el cual brotaba su miembro, solo la lengua de ella se movía de arriba y abajo… lamiendo desde el fondo hasta la cima_

 _-Ha… N…-_

 _La caliente y placentera respiración de ella, la suave piel de esa lengua presionando fuertemente a lo largo de su longitud entera._

 _-N… n, mm… ah, mm-_

 _La respiración de Jino fluía hacia los nervios del como presión liquida. El húmedo y pegajoso movimiento de la lengua de ella. La mezcla de la suave y fuerte lengua lamiendo su endurecido miembro._

 _-¡N… ha, ah…, mm…!-_

 _Respiración pesada_

 _Mientras las interrumpidas respiraciones de ella soplaban su dureza…. Otra sensación se elevó dentro del-_

 _-j…Ji, no.-_

 _Desesperadamente se traga sus palabras, él sabía que si hablaba, su mente se perdería completamente en el placer. Lo sabía, pero…_

 _-¡Mm… Spike, esto es tan excitante!-_

 _-¡…!-_

 _Los diente blancos de Jino presionan su desnudo miembro y el…. simplemente no se preocupa por nada._

 _-Ha… kk… ah…-_

 _Cálida saliva cae de las esquinas de la boca de ella. El solo pensar en eso, desde algún lugar profundamente dentro del… una bola de calor comienza a elevarse._

 _-Haa… haa… ha… ah…-_

 _Desesperadamente intenta contenerlo… hay… no podia hacerlo hay, nunca. Si lo hacía… probablemente… a Jino…_

 _Derrame. Deslizamiento._

 _Los fluidos de su boca y los del se mezclan ruidosamente._

 _Sucia, mala… primitiva lujuria._

 _-¡Ha…rgh…!-_

 _Spike muerde su lengua para contenerse. Pero era inútil. Sus dedos le sujetaban fuertemente. No era el tierno y suave toque de una amante juguetona, como antes. Ella lo desliza de arriba abajo, haciendo que el se forzara hasta el límite._

 _Estaba más allá de su límite._

 _-¡Ah…!-_

 _Palpitar._

 _Ardiente calor viajaba a través de su miembro._

 _Palpitar._

 _Estalla directamente dentro de su boca._

 _-¡Ha…ah!-_

 _Ese irresistible placer viajaba hasta su cerebro, sacudiendo su mente hasta la sumisión… las caricias de Jino cesan. Ella había tomado todo lo que el ofrecía y lo había tragado sin vacilación_

 _-…Ah-_

 _Su blanca y pura garganta de porcelana se movía de arriba y abajo mientras ella tragaba. Los hermosos labios de separan del grotesco miembro. Entre los dos, una delgada línea de saliva colgaba como una obscena seda de araña._

 _Ella tenía una expresión casi de aturdimiento. Su ébano cabello brillaba mientras un rubor de deslizaba por sus mejillas y ella lo mira los ojos-_

 _-Ah…-_

 _Cualquier cosa parecida a la razón o a la moderación había abandonado su mente hace mucho. Su cuerpo ya era capaz de moverse. Respirando salvajemente, como un animal, Spike Empuja a Jino hacia la cama._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

-Espera~~~~~~-

¡ZUM! Spike se levanta vigorosamente de la cama.

*Jadeo*-*jadeo*-*Jadeo*

Su respiración estaba fuera de control y su mente estaba adormecida por la sensación de Jino…... no, espera.

Spike trata de calmarse y analiza la situación.

Primero, estaba en su cuarto. Confirmado. Eso era bueno.

Segundo, estaba en su cama. Confirmado. Así parecía.

Y ya había amanecido y él estuvo teniendo sexo con Jino hasta ahora. Confirmado. Eso es bueno… ¡Eso No es Bueno! ¡Nunca, ni siquiera levemente, ni un poco…!

El sonido de sus jadeos llena el aire.

Él logra recobrar el aliento.

Sus manos sujetaban las sabanas, bañadas en sudor. Había una calidez persistente como si en verdad él hubiera dormido con Jino hasta ahora… pero definitivamente…. Fue un sueño

Él no sabía si decir si era algo por lo que debería estar feliz o decepcionado.

-¿Por qué… tuve semejante sueño?-

Acaso significaba que estaba tan interesada en ella que la veía en sus sueños.

Acaso… ¿Significaba que la deseaba tanto que lo hizo hacer todas esas cosas en sus sueños?

-….Uu-

Mientras el recordaba, la sensación de la piel de ella entra en su cerebro por la fuerza. Spike toca sus brazos para asegurase que eso era real. Su piel era tan profundamente distinta a la de un chico…. Tan suave, tan cálida

-Si… tan caliente que quería enloquecer-

Solo pensar en eso hacía que su respiración enloquezca.

… Bueno. Para Spike, lo que haya sucedió, es verdad que se sintió extremadamente bien.

Spike sentía que debería sentirse culpable por soñar con hacerle eso a Jino, pero el recordaba el sueño y su mente se quedaba divagando en él.

-Me das asco-

-¡Uuaaaaaa!-

Spike salta agitadamente de la cama tratando de escapar. Pero termino cayendo al suelo junto a las sabanas.

-¿!Ji, Ji, Jino…!? ¿!Cu, cuanto tiempo has estado ahí!?-

-Desde que estabas haciendo esas repugnantes muecas mientras dormías. Tienes suerte de haber despertado, ya que pensando en levantarte a patadas-

Ella habla con el tono violento de voz que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con él.

El seguía tirado en el piso, enredado en las sabanas e incapaz de levantarse.

-Desde antes….-

Ella vio su cara cuando estaba teniendo ese sueño.

El rostro de Spike se torna rojo brillante.

Ella seguía hay parada, no tenía intenciones de iniciar algún intento de conversación.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Yo me veía… extraño?-

-De verdad quieres que te describa la asquerosa apariencia que tenías hace un momento-

-Ah…h-

Él lo sabía. Debía de haberse visto muy raro

-No, no por favor… no lo hagas-

Con su rostro aun sonrojado, el habla con una voz débil.

-Bien mejor para ambos. Ahora, solo vine para infórmale que el desayuno está listo así que me retiro.-

-Me serviría de mucho por lo menos un "Buenos días"-

-Muérete, asqueroso ser-

-Ah… que mala-

Ella se inclina y deja la habitación.

-Bueno, mejor me alisto-

Era el nuevo comienzo de un nuevo día. Y ahora con los dos nuevos miembros del castillo él estaba seguro de que los días iban a ser más movidos de hoy en adelante.

Pero a fin de cuentas. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer para poder comenzar su día con buen pie…. Primero debía tomar una ducha fría.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta :v me mame una barbaridad para escribirlo asi quiero halagos (O dinero :V) XD.**

 **Como se pudo notar estoy practicando para jugar más con las palabras y aproveche la oportunidad para escribir algo "Subido de tono" para practicar también. y, si todo sale bien, el siguiente capitulo no debería tardar tanto en subirlo.**

 **Ahora para responder a Misery680.**

 **Pues primero: Decreip es madrazo de Idiota, cuando son ese tipo de cosas "insignificantes" el no ve la solución aunque esta lo golpeara en la cara. y bueno hay que mantener en secreto lo de las apuestas con ropa. la cosa se podría poner fea si se entera.**

 **Para responder a la preguntas que corresponde con el tema de los sabios.**

 **¿Ellos están ocultos de las princesas?**

 **... No lo se... Risu, ¿tu lo sabes?...**

 **-Jeje bueno mi querido chico, es fácil de responder. No, no lo estamos... las princesas no conocen nada que tenga ver con nosotros los sabios, pero nosotros no nos esforzamos en escondernos. de hecho, uno de nosotros es cercano a las princesas.-**

 **¿Por que les desagrada Twilight?**

 **-Es debido a su falta de diligencia. la pérdida de seres queridos duele, pero eso no es excusa para abandonar el puesto que se ha dado. desde que los antiguos elementos de la armonía murieron, la princesa abandono todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia de la amistad. es debido a esa "pereza" que el pequeño AMOR que se le estaba dando ha ella se le fue arrebatado, rechazándolo, esa desconsiderada princesa rechazo su AMOR y por eso ese AMOR le abandonó y para nosotros los fieles seguidores de su AMOR es la mayor ofensa posible en este mundo.-**

 **Risu estaba enojada, gritaba, pataleaba. más de un golpe fue dirigido a mi persona. pero afortunadamente pude esquivarlos todos.**

 **Bueno hay esta la respuesta :v.**

 **Ahora para las otras preguntas fuera de la historia. pues te digo.**

 **los fanfics fueron "La reina Umbra" y "Un mundo curioso, Un vida curiosa" (aunque este último como tal no ha terminado.) Por ahora por falta de tiempo ya que tengo unos asuntos que atender no entrare en muchos detalles.**

 **Y respecto con el que subiste. pues digo... De verdad que esta interesante, puedo decir que me llamo la atención lo suficiente como para leerlo completo. el único defecto, que siento que todo transcurre muy rápido. pienso de que si alargaras los sucesos un poco, podrías enriquecer en gran manera la historia.**

 **Eso seria lo único malo en mi opinión. en todo lo demás, pienso que esta bien.**

 **y con respeto a los traducidos. "A Beautiful nightmare" Me encanto :v fue simplemente, "SUBLIME".**

 **No puedo entrar mucho en detalles ya que estoy ocupado. pero si lo pedís (Y tengo tiempo) te daré una opinión mas extensa.**


	16. Interludio I (Chapter 4)

-Twilight… necesito preguntar… ¿por qué aceptaste a Bach?-

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Bach y la loca de Jino llegaron al castillo. Y en esos tres días, el arte de la limpieza que poseían Jino y Bach, dejaba en ridículo todos los años que Spike había pasado limpiando el mismo lugar. El castillo de la armonía nunca había estado tan limpio, ni si quiera cuando Twilight y sus amigas se reunían a limpiar quedaba tan pulcro.

Spike no podía evitar admirar ese hecho. Pero también lo enojaba en cierta manera. El casi siempre era el encargado de la limpieza, lo mismo pasaba con la comida; pero con Jino y Bach presente, la posición de Spike como alguien de importancia en el castillo disminuía drásticamente.

Uno de los culpables no parecía darse cuenta del crimen que estaba cometiendo, pero la otra culpable, parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Y para completar, su hermana no parecía estar de su lado. Ahora Twilight se la pasaba cada que podía al lado del galante hombre Bach. Bach nunca se mostraba disgustado, más bien. Parecía que una extraña amistad se estaba formando entre esos dos.

Sin duda todo estaba yendo por un mal camino.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo rechace!? ¡Solo míralo!-

Spike observa hacia donde le señala su hermana. Ahí estaba el causante de la discusión. Se encontraba barriendo la sala donde estaban sentados.

Normalmente un sirviente no debería estar limpiando ya que había personas presentes. Pero había sido una petición muy insistente de su hermana que el ignorara esa regla y limpiara sin temor alguno.

Spike podía jurar que veía al polvo moverse lejos de él. Como si manchar la ropa de Bach fuera un crimen de dios.

-…-

Spike solo puede quejarse en silencio. El entendía que alguien como Bach sin duda no sería rechazado por ninguna mujer en equestria. Pero todo parecía que su hermana le había hincado el ojo en muchas maneras; y el, como buen hermano menor que es. Debía de cuidar la pureza de su hermana, aun si era un hombre como Bach.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra loca?-

Spike podía ignorar de muchas maneras a Bach, el verdadero peligro era la bruja de Jino. La cual se encontraba limpiando las habitaciones, lo que le permitía a Spike insultarla sin represalias.

-Con ella es diferente… eh… ella me asusta-

-¿Cómo es la cosa?-

Spike creyendo haber escuchado mal, le dice a su hermana que lo repita.

-Para ser más específica… son sus ojos, da miedo cuando se me queda viendo-

-…Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo-

El dragón entendía completamente la situación de su hermana, incluso para él, mirar a Jino a los ojos por un largo tiempo le ponía las escamas de punta. Esos afilados ojos que poseía esa mujer eran un arma terrible. La cual era capaz de doblegar toda la valentía de la princesa de la amistad.

Claro que Spike ya había pensado en una soluciona para eso.

-Deberíamos, ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza-

La solución definitiva, con una bolsa esos ojos aterradores no verían a nadie y él no tendría que ver su cara. Sin duda una opción donde todos salían ganando.

-Ese tipo de pensamientos Jino debería escucharlos mi amigo Spike-

-¡Eh!, Por favor Bach… no me delates-

-Jeje descuida, lo más probable es que ella ya lo sepa. Yo me cuidaría la espalda estando en tu situación mi amigo-

-Egh… que alguien como tú diga eso, sin duda es aterrador-

Spike ya había sido víctima antes de la terrible intuición femenina de Jino. De hecho, justo ayer; él estaba pensando mal de ella a sus espaldas mientras caminaba por los pasillos, cuando de repente había sido noqueado misteriosamente.

No hace falta decir quién era la culpable de aquel ataque a traición.

Spike pensaba que todo fuera más fácil si ella pudiera prepararle simplemente un Sándwich sin insultarlo.

Mmm… por alguna razón ese tipo de pensamientos Spike los sentía ofensivos.

-Bach ¿Sabes algo de Decreip y Arsenio?-

Cambiando la conversación de repente. Twilight demuestra su curiosidad sobre la situación actual de ambos hermanos.

Era bien sabido por Spike y Twilight que Bach estaba en constante comunicación con los dos hermanos. Con Jino era el mismo caso.

-Mis señores actualmente están en camino a canterlot, no se el por qué. Pero puedo asegurarle que no es nada de lo que tenga de que preocuparse-

-Ya veo… sin duda es algo inesperado, pero si tú dices que está bien, entonces así esta-

Twilight responde con seguridad. Ella no desconfiaba para nada de las palabras que le dijera Bach.

-Esa extraña confianza que le tienes me preocupa, querida hermana-

Claro que Spike no podía evitar preocuparse de una forma un poco exagerada. Él estaba seguro que si se descuidaba, su hermana no tardaría en tener un altar con alguna foto de Bach en el centro.

Y como el temía, su hermana no apelo en su propia defensa. Twilight solo podía jugar con sus dedos con su rostro sonrojado. Sus expresiones hablaban por sí misma.

-(¡Maldito seas Bach, por encantar el dulce corazón de mi hermana!)-

Claro que no era tan malo después de todo. Su hermana había estado más alegre que de costumbre. Incluso… en estos tres días, su hermana no ha vuelto a abrir el cofre donde guardaba los recuerdos de sus antiguas amigas

Algo bueno podía salir de todo esto.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Ansiedad o nervios.

Ella no sabía cuál de esos dos sentimientos era la que dominaban a su corazón.

Tenía dudas. De esos dos en igual manera.

¿Por qué está nerviosa? ¿Por qué se debería sentir ansiosa?

Ella había enviado esa carta invitando a los hermanos para tratar un asunto serio. Pero aun así ella no podía sacar los confusos sentimientos que tenía.

¿Sería por qué volvería a ver al caballero cenizo?

Ciertamente ella estaba esperando su llegada. Ella ya se había determinado en ayudar a la pobre alma de Arsenio. Pero eso podía esperar a cualquier otro día.

"Era un asunto serio". Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en un intento de mantener sus otros sentimientos a raya

-(Si, solo eso. Un asunto serio, solo un asunto serio)-

Como si fuera su propia mantra personal, ella sigue repitiendo eso mentalmente. El sonido que hacían sus tacones al caminar, se volvieron más pesados.

-¿Te pasa algo hermana?-

-¡AAHH!-

Viéndose sorprendida. La princesa del sol casi se cae debido a la sorpresa.

Su querida hermana luna la había asustado sin querer.

Ya calmada, Celestia habla.

-Luna… no me sorprendas así-

-Perdón hermana, pensé que me habías notado al entrar…, tenías una expresión algo amarga. ¿Pasa algo?-

Celestia estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no logro darse cuenta de cuando su hermana entro a la sala del trono y como no se dio cuenta. No pudo ocultar la mala expresión que tenía en ese momento por la maraña de pensamientos.

-No te preocupes… solo estoy un poco nerviosa por la llegada de los hermanos Adastros-

Una verdad entre medias. Celestia debía de mantener sus intenciones con Arsenio en secreto de su hermana por ahora.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sigues teniendo dolores?-

Los dolores de cabeza de luna. Intermitentes, pero sin mostrar señal alguna de que fueran a terminar, eso preocupaba a Celestia ya que bien podía pasar a peor.

Los dolores, por lo que le decía su hermana, eran menos dolorosos que antes. Pero la cantidad de tiempo que estos duraban, se hacía más grande.

-Irritantes como siempre-

Luna le contesta, mientras intentaba apaciguar el malestar sobándose la frente.

Aun no se había descubierto la razón de estos. Ni si quiera ella con su [Lenguaje del alma] ha logrado descubrir a el causante.

-Quitando de lado mis dolores. Hermana, tú ya te has reunido antes con uno de los hermanos ¿Cómo fue?-

Claro, ese día, cuando ella y Arsenio se reunieron. Luna, debido a sus deberes, se encontraba durmiendo.

Su hermana Luna estaba al tanto del incidente con el hombre encarcelado. Y sabía que el que soluciono todo fue el caballero cenizo, eso había hecho una buena, pero pequeña imagen de Arsenio para Luna.

-Es… peculiar, querida hermana, solo eso te puedo decir-

Luna enarca una ceja.

Se entendía su expresión, Ella lo que había hecho fue darle una descripción extremadamente vaga.

*Tap*

Para Celestia dar una descripción del caballero cenizo era muy complicado. Ni si quiera ella misma tenía una imagen clara del aquel hombre y eso que pudo verlo frente a frente y mantuvo una conversación con él.

*Tap*

Ella podía mencionar los puntos negativos de ese hombre, pero si tuviera que decir algo positivo sobre él, ella simplemente estaría vacía.

-(Un punto bueno de ese hombre… supongo que solo sería su apariencia)-

Celestia tenía la opinión de que el caballero cenizo, tenía la apariencia de un hombre encantador. Era una lástima que ese hombre siempre tuviera una expresión amargada.

*Tap*

-¿Qué es lo que hace ese sonido?-

Luna da a relucir su molestia por el repetido sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

La enorme puerta doble de la sala se abre. Detrás de ella, un Guardia hace acto de presencia.

El guardia entra, y a una distancia moderada, se arrodilla para mostrar sus respetos, y habla.

-Discúlpenme princesas, pero los dos invitados de los que nos avisaron han llegado-

*Tap*

Era el momento, aunque más rápido de lo que ella había planeado, los dos hermanos habían llegado; sus nervios vuelven. La anterior reunión ya de por si había sido estresante con solo uno de los hermanos, el pensar que ahora vería a los dos le generaba un dolor de cabeza parecido a los de su hermana.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*.

El sonido de la madera golpeando el suelo se acercaba.

Celestia se encontraba tratando de darle un orden a sus pensamientos. Primero era el tema principal, Arsenio venia después. ¿O era mejor intentar el tema de Arsenio primero?

Bien podía dejarle al otro a su hermana mientras ella hablaba con el caballero cenizo…. ¡NO! Primero el reino después Arsenio.

Él lo que por fin pudo poner un orden en sí misma, la puerta que se veía más pesada que nunca, se abre lentamente.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

El silencio llena la sala.

La llegada de ambos hermanos, la sorprendió más de lo que ella esperaba.

Hay estaban ambos hermanos.

Dos caras de la misma moneda. Ambos tenían sus leves diferencias, pero aun así eran muy parecidos.

Celestia pudo reconocer a Arsenio inmediatamente. Su mirada se concentra en el otro hombre que estaba al lado del caballero cenizo.

Un extremadamente elegante traje de tres piezas, de colores predominante negro y dorado. Se notaba que el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo a comparación de Arsenio y también, a diferencia del caballero cenizo, los ojos de aquel hombre eran de un intenso azul real.

Su apariencia combinaba a la perfección, lo elegante y lo excéntrico. Incluso esa poca común corbata de cordón le quedaba de maravilla.

En su mano derecha se encontraba un bastón para caminar de madera. A comparación de todo lo demás, el bastón era muy simple, sin tallado alguno o adorno que lo decore.

Pero incluso con eso no arruinaba su imagen.

Con Arsenio, la sorpresa de Celestia era diferente. Ella había esperado verlo con la misma vieja armadura que había usado en su reunión pasada, pero la realidad era otra. Al igual que su hermano, el caballero cenizo estaba portando un muy buen confeccionado traje de un viejo estilo victoriano de color negro, las pulidas botas de montar jugaban bien con el traje. Solo obtenía un aire más elegante por la ostentosa corbata de moño que estaba intrincadamente atada. Y con aquella gabardina el juego estaba casi completo.

Solo lo completaba el sombrero fedora de visera amplia que usaba y a la vez le terminaba de dar el toque imperialista tan encantador. Era un traje que le lucia simplemente perfecto.

Celestia estaba sin palabras, que ambos hermanos estén presentes con semejantes ropas formales era razón de asombro.

x~x~x~x~x~x - **Esto lo voy a poner desde ahora para el cambio de perspectiva.**

Habían llegado. El viaje fue tranquilo y rápido.

Decreip tenía cierto aire de superioridad, ya que pudo convencer a Arsenio para que usara un traje en vez de su vieja armadura. El resultado fue mejor de lo que él había esperado. Incluso la cara de Arsenio tenía un tinte más amigable. Sin duda la magia de un buen traje.

Decreip hizo bien en elegir de referencia para el traje a los viejos cazadores de su mundo.

Lo mejor de todo fue ver la expresión de asombro de la princesa. Confirmado, misión cumplida.

De Celestia había obtenido la reacción que quería, pero… no era lo mismo con su hermana. Ella también se había asombrado en un comienzo, pero ese asombro fue rápidamente cambiado por una expresión de intriga y dudas.

Las cuales iban dirigidas completamente hacia su persona.

-(Uff, su mirada es como una espada. Espero que el hechizo aun tenga efecto en ella)-

Normalmente el no debería tener preocupación alguna por su magia. Su control por las artes místicas era increíble, él podría jactarse de tener el título "mago de la corte" muy bien merecido.

Pero para su pesar, descubrió que su magia era en extremo débil ante la protectora de los sueños. Las memorias de la princesa Luna habían sido cambiadas por el anillo de Lili.

Pero ese anillo lo había creado el. Él lo había imbuido con su propia magia. Así que era fácil especular que la magia del anillo también era débil ante ella.

Pero para su suerte. La princesa Luna solo lo miraba, inspeccionándolo, pero sin intenciones de hablar.

Estaba seguro… por ahora.

Hora de romper el silencio.

Decreip levanta su bastón y lo hace desaparecer entre sus palmas. Demostrando la etiqueta correcta al tratar con gobernantes, el da un paso al frente y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Princesas…. Permítanme presentarme…-

Alguna vez le dijeron que un hombre jamás debe renegar de su nombre. Su madre, y su padre alguna vez le dijeron lo mismo.

Él no lo estaba renegando, no estaba tratando de huir de nada, ni de esconderse de nadie. Simplemente él no podía tomar aquel nombre aun.

Casi se le había escapado aquel día que conoció a la princesa Twilight, un gran descuido de su parte. Ese descuido fue por la excesiva confianza que había adquirido al llegar a un nuevo mundo.

Nadie lo conocía, nadie sabía algo de él. Justamente en ese momento él era menos que un simple grano de arena.

Pero….

-Me llamo "Decreip Draconis Adastros" es un gusto-

… Aun no era momento de volver a reclamar aquel nombre. Por ahora… solo podía conformarse con el apellido de su madre.

Puede que sea imaginación suya.

Pero la mirada de la Princesa del sol, reflejaba dudas. Parecía que ella podía ver el malestar de sus pensamientos.

-El gusto es nuestro, señor Adastros-

Nunca se debe decir el nombre de otro gobernante sin su permiso. Parecía que la princesa conocía esa regla de etiqueta de la antigüedad.

Sin duda ella estaba consiente sobre el malestar que el tenia. Pero con la misma elegancia que él había mostrado, ella se presenta en nombre de las dos.

-No me llame señor, tan viejo no estoy… y no tengo problemas con que me llamen por mi nombre. Lo mismo aplica para mi hermano, queremos que todo sea lo más familiar posible-

Ambas partes ocultaban sus cosas. Y ambas partes estaban consciente de ello.

Pero ninguna hablo. Cada una tenía sus razones para esconder lo que pensaban.

Arsenio se mantenía en silencio.

-Tomare su palabra "Decreip" y primeramente quiero decirles que me siento algo aliviada de que llegaran sin ningún contratiempo-

-¿Contratiempo? ¿Suena como si estuviera pasando algo?-

En vez de sentirse alagado por la preocupación de la princesa, Decreip solo podía dudar. Las palabras de la princesa no tenían malas intenciones, pero la forma en como las dijo, tan directamente. Daba en que pensar.

-….-

La princesa parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus palabras y se queda en silencio.

Se le habían soltado sin querer. Algo que podría decirse pasaba mucho con las personas de buen corazón. Ella había estado genuinamente preocupada por el bienestar de ambos.

-…Si, ocurre algo... ese "algo" es el segundo tema que quiero tratar con su persona-

El y Celestia intercambiaban palabras.

Luna y Arsenio se mantenían callados.

x~x~x~x~x~x

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál sería el primero?-

-Lo primero sería preguntarle, si usted o su hermano son los que enviaron una carta en blanco a mi persona-

Eso también era uno de los temas que amortiguaban a Celestia. Hace aproximadamente seis días atrás. Ella estaba en sus aposentos cuando de repente un pergamino llego a ella en una estela de fuego verde.

"¿Un mensaje?" eso había pensado.

Ella había desarrollado el papel.

No había nada escrito, ninguna firma, o nombre del remitente. Era una simple hoja en blanco.

Pero para ella había sido diferente.

Eso no podía ser una hoja en blanco, debería tener algo escrito. Había llegado hasta ella por alguna razón, no parecía ser una simple casualidad.

XXXXX había mandado la carta.

Un nombre que no debería de haber sido olvidado.

Si ella hubiera podido recordar ese nombre, hubiera podido leer el contenido perdido de la carta.

¿Quién era xxxxx? ¿Lo conocía?

Claro que lo conocía. Eso es lo que le decía su cuerpo.

Pero si lo conocía, ¿Por qué no podía ver su nombre?

Algo fallaba dentro de ella cada vez que intentaba recordar.

Y debido a eso, gran parte de su concentración se fue hacia la carta. Tratando de averiguar quién era el remitente.

Si ella tenía tanto empeño en descubrir quien la había enviado, debía ser importante.

Esperar que hubiera sido alguno de los hermanos el que la envió, podría reconfortar su corazón.

-¿Arsenio?-

Celestia ve como el mago le pregunta al caballero cenizo con la mirada.

La forma en como lo dijo daba claro a entender su respuesta; Él no había sido.

Las esperanzas caen en el segundo hermano.

Pero el solo niega con la cabeza; Él tampoco había sido.

La carta se mantendría sin nombre.

-… Ya veo…-

La negatividad de ambos le había pesado más de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

Pero ya podría lamentarse luego. Por ahora, había algo más importante que tratar.

-… lo segundo que quiero tratar, es sobre cierto individuo que ha estado causando problemas…-

Esperando que termine de hablar. Su hermana luna da un paso al frente y continúa.

-El hombre del que hablamos, tiene un gran numero victimas sobre sus hombros. Y no se limita a un solo lugar, se nos ha informado de la presencia de este hombre en cada uno de los reinos de Equestria y más allá, por lo menos una vez.-

Las tierras del Clan de los Yaks, el reino de los hipogrifos, incluso el imperio de cristal. No había lugar donde no se nombrara a este individuo.

Aparecía repentinamente y desaparecía de igual manera. Atacando a gente inocente y culpables por igual. Donde sea que apareciera este hombre, se encontraba un cadáver con él.

-¿Han tratado de lidiar con él?-

Arsenio pregunta. Si algo alteraba el orden de una nación era normal tratar de remediarlo inmediatamente.

Cuando Celestia iba a responder, su hermana Luna se le adelanta.

-Lo hicimos… enviamos guardias en cuanto apareció en ponyhathan… dieron rápidamente con él, ese hombre no había tratado de ocultarse en lo más mínimo-

Habían enviado a miembros de la guardia lunar de su hermana, ya que ellos siempre habían mostrado mejor aptitudes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y no solo eso, si se trataba de suprimir a un objetivo o alguna misión que requiera sigilo; no había mejores candidatos que la guardia lunar.

A los guardias les tomo solo una hora para encontrarlo.

-¿Qué paso después?-

-… Todos ellos fueron vencidos. Pero ninguno murió, según lo que nos informaron, aquel hombre perdono sus vidas ya que no eran merecedores de su **AMOR**.-

" _Ustedes que vienen hasta mí. Llenos de mentiras y tratando de evitar que comparta su_ _ **AMOR**_ _. Que gran pecado… pero descuiden, con mi ayuda… su falsa lealtad llena de mentiras será revelada. Ustedes, personas indignas de su_ _ **AMOR**_ _, que no conocen la verdad. Les perdonare la vida. Solo espero que este mentiroso mundo no junte nuestros caminos nuevamente."_

Esas fueron las palabras completas de ese hombre, al cual nunca se le pregunto por su nombre.

Los guardias regresaron al castillo con el peso y la humillación de la derrota.

Recordando las palabras del hombre. Esas palabras en un principio no tenían sentido.

Hasta que lo guardias hablaron.

Habían enviado a un pequeño grupo de seis. Todos bienes entrenados.

Cada uno de ellos, traicionaron la confianza que ambas hermanas les habían dado.

Sobornos, venta de información, chantaje, abuso de poder. Casi toda palabra que definía corrupción reflejaba a aquellos guardias. Cada uno manchando su título de alguna manera.

Ellos bien podrían haberse quedado callados y seguir con sus artimañas. Pero cuando se les pregunto por qué hablaron. Ellos respondieron.

" _Duele cuando mentimos"_

Todos dijeron lo mismo. Y todos revelaron cualquier cosa que sabían.

Ninguno oculto la verdad.

-…-

Celestia noto como las últimas palabras de su hermana hicieron que Decreip tuviera una expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-

Mientras el mago pensaba, Arsenio pregunta.

Como siempre la expresión del caballero cenizo era amarga.

Esta vez Celestia le responde.

-Se descubrió que aquel hombre es un conocido cercano del noble… Rigel Sjeneros-

Rigel Sjeneros. Uno de los nobles con más influencia en Canterlot, un hombre que incluso es envidiado entre la misma nobleza.

Pero a la vez que es la gran envidia de todos los nobles. También es un imán de su odio.

Rigel el noble con un corazón de seda. Su nombre es reconocido en casi toda Equestria por su generosa alma.

Hospitales, clínicas, orfanatos, escuelas. Según dicen los nobles, Rigel desperdicia su fortuna en todas esas cosas.

Pero aun así. Con todo ese dinero donado. Rigel Sjeneros no perdía su pilar como noble. Amado por muchos, odiado por los nobles, poseedor de una riqueza que muchos dirían no tenía fin.

Incluso era un amigo muy cercano de ambas hermanas.

La imagen de ese hombre se veía opacada por su supuesta "cercanía" con el causante de los crímenes en todos los reinos.

-Fuimos personalmente a hablar con él, pero… solo nos dijo….-

" _No se ofendan princesas… pero solo hablare con los señores de la casa Adastros, así que les pido que se retiren"_

Rigel, aquel hombre tan amable y caballeroso las había rechazado. A ellas, las gobernantes de Equestria.

Ambas princesas trataron de razonar con él. Pero Rigel se mantuvo firme en sus palabras.

Ni si quiera acepto responder las nuevas dudas de las princesas.

¿De dónde conocía a ambos hermanos? ¿Cómo sabia de ellos?

Incluso aunque se haya infiltrado la información de la reunión de ella y Arsenio. Era imposible que se supiera el nombre de la casa y la presencia de ambos o el papel de gobernantes que ambos tenían, todo eso era desconocido para toda Equestria.

Pero hay estaba Rigel, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Aquel noble quería hablar con los dos hermanos cara a cara.

-¿Con nosotros?-

Arsenio y Decreip se miran el uno al otro con una clara duda en sus rostros. Eso lo afirmaba, Rigel era un completo desconocido para ellos.

-Un noble…-

La expresión de Arsenio se toma un más amarga. Claramente el tema de la Nobleza era algo enfermizo para el caballero cenizo. Eso era lo que reflejaba su alma.

-¿Ayudaran?-

Celestia les pregunta esperanzada. Ella quería solucionar todo rápidamente, antes de que aquel hombre decida aparecer en Canterlot o Ponyville. Aparte de sus amados Súbditos. Tenía seres queridos que proteger en ambos lugares.

Ella estaba segura de su propio poder, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre la pueda derrotar a ella y a su hermana.

Obtener la fuerza de los hermanos. Incluso si solo fuera uno de ellos.

Ella tenía la confianza de que con solo eso sería suficiente para proteger a todos los que ama.

El final dependía de la respuesta de los hermanos…

Ambos hermanos guardan un profundo silencio.

El corazón de Celestia no paraba de palpitar.

Ella sentía que muchas cosas malas iban a pasar si los hermanos la rechazaban.

Ni su hermana Luna ni ella podrían hacer frente a aquel hombre sin nombre. Esa era la desconocida verdad irrefutable.

Con aquella derrota ya marcada en el mundo y en su alma. Sus esperanzas caían en ambos hermanos.

-…No estamos muy cómodos con los temas que tengan a nobles incluidos…-

 _*Palpitar*_

Palabras que asesinaban sus esperanzas salían de la boca del mago.

-…Pero… que ese hombre sepa de nuestra existencia, incluso de nuestro apellido; es algo que no debemos ignorar… pero aun así… denos un pequeño momento para pensar-

El palpitar se detiene.

El inminente ataque cardíaco que iba a tener se detiene.

No era una respuesta afirmativa, pero tampoco era negativa. Aun había esperanzas, pequeñas, pero había.

Celestia ve como ambos hermanos se alejan para tener una conversación más privada.

-Espero que sea la decisión correcta, querida hermana.-

Luna se mostraba preocupada.

El futuro de Equestria se estaba tornando oscuro.

x~x~x~x~x~x

A una distancia prudente. Ambos hermanos comienzan su conversación.

-¿Qué piensas?-

Decreip comienza la conversación.

Quitando de lado la petición de las princesas. Los temas para hablar eran pocos, así que la conversación no debería tomar mucho.

-Ese noble es para preocuparse… el simple hecho de que conozca nuestro apellido es para silenciarlo-

Quitar la mala hierba del camino. Una solución drástica pero extremadamente efectiva. Cualquiera que tenga habilidades de sigilo en el castillo podría hacer el trabajo rápidamente.

-Eso es un poco feo… además, viendo la situación, nosotros seriamos los primeros sospechosos.-

Sin duda, si el noble de nombre Rigel fuera encontrado muerto a los pocos días de su llegada, sería muy sospechoso. Demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

Arsenio gruñe en disconformidad. Asesinar al noble no estaba permitido… por ahora.

-Míralo como lo mires, ignorar a ese tipo podría formar problemas… si quieres puedo ir solo. No tienes que involucrarte con la nobleza si no quieres-

Arsenio y la nobleza eran como el agua y el aceite. Ninguno podía estar cerca del otro sin una respuesta agresiva de por medio.

Decreip observa como su hermano dirige su mirada a las princesas.

Una expresión pensativa se forma en su rostro.

A pesar de que los sentimientos de Arsenio estén casi marchitos, su cuerpo aun reflejaba inconscientemente algunos de ellos. Los recuerdos de aquellos sentimientos perdidos aún estaban hay.

-No tengo problemas con acompañarte… pero… entiendo la repentina amistad con la princesa Twilight y yo mismo admito que ambas hermanas son buenas gobernantes… no perfectas… pero un buen ejemplo a seguir. Aun así, no entiendo…. ¿Por qué tu deseo por ayudarles?-

Arsenio pregunta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo; la expresión del caballero cenizo se torna triste. Como si estuviera viendo a un niño perdido, esa tristeza estaba dirigida hacia él.

Decreip se queda en silencio.

Una pregunta inesperada de parte de su hermano.

¿Por qué las ayuda? ¿Había alguna razón o recompensa por hacerlo? ¿Acaso quería tomar el papel de un héroe y ayudar al necesitado?

¡JA!... sin duda alguna la última no podría ser. El término "héroe" murió junto a su madre hace mucho tiempo.

Decreip decide mirar a las hermanas. Ambas estaban viendo hacia donde se encontraban, la menor tenía una pequeña mirada de disgusto que iba dirigida hacia el…y la mayor… le veía con la misma expresión que Arsenio.

La cara de una madre preocupada por su hijo. Esa era la mirada que tenía Celestia en ese momento.

… Sin duda ella es una persona curiosa…

Al final… ¿Por qué lo hace?...

-… Quiero recuperar mi nombre…-

Decreip responde, suavemente. El pequeño hilo quebrado de su voz hacia un delicado sonido en el aire. Había puesto todos sus sentimientos en esa respuesta.

Recobrar aquel nombre que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

Renuncio a él en la antigüedad. Y aunque él puede en cualquier momento pedir ser llamado así de nuevo… su madre no lo hubiera aprobado.

" _Lucha por aquello que perdiste y posee todo lo que quieras como alguien que lo merece"_

Su madre le había dicho muchas palabras que el recordaba aun hoy en día. Cada una de esas palabras tocaba un punto diferente en los sentimientos del mago; Incluso para Arsenio, cada una de las palabras de su madre estaban clavadas con hierro en su corazón.

…Pero… el significado de esas palabras…

El título de Rey que pertenecía a su madre.

El título de Mago de la corte que ella alguna vez tuvo.

Una habilidad increíble para la magia igual que la de ella.

Su misma afinidad con los dragones.

…Su nombre…

Todos esas, y muchas otras cosas; fueron dadas hacia el por su progenitora.

¿Él era merecedor de poseerlas?

No… no lo era.

Había fallado en cumplir aquella promesa. Su nombre es algo que jamás hubiera podido recuperar sin aun estuvieran en su mundo de origen. Pero ahora todo era diferente… Podía empezar de nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de enmendar esa vieja promesa.

Eso era lo que traía la determinación a su corazón para aceptar a ayudar a ambas princesas. No iba a convertirse en alguna clase de héroe justiciero que salvaría a todo el mundo con solo respirar; Solo quería volverse merecedor de recuperar su nombre… nada más…

-… ¿Tu nombre?...-

Arsenio se ve confuso, pero….

-…Entiendo… te ayudare en eso-

Con aquella hermandad inquebrantable que los unía. El mayor estaba dispuesto a ayudar al menor en recobrar aquello que perdió.

Sin preguntar.

Sin dudar.

Siempre imparables.

Cruzando el camino Juntos.

Ambos hermanos se dan un apretón de manos.

Puede que ambos no concuerden en muchas cosas y que muchas veces hayan tenido peleas por las discordancias que pasaban. No importa que tanto lo intentaran, ellos jamás podrían estar de acuerdos en todo.

Pero eran "Familia" y a la familia no se le da la espalda.

Ambos hermano estaban de acuerdo en la decisión tomaba.

-¡Princesas! ¡Ayudaremos!-

Decreip habla en nombre de los dos. Que aquel noble quiera hablar con ellos cara a cara era muy conveniente. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto a ese noble y esperaba que todas fueran respondidas.

Luna aún tenía una cara amarga, pero a diferencia de su hermana. Celestia parecía estar aliviada y feliz por su respuesta.

Solo quedaba prepararse mentalmente para aquel encuentro.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Ambos se habían hecho la idea de que el noble Rigel Sjeneros tendría un hogar comparable con el castillo Adastros (Por lo menos el exterior). Incluso ambos se habían hecho la exagerada idea de que Rigel tendría alguna mansión hecha de oro o alguna extravagancia así.

La realidad era diferente.

Construida de piedra, el edificio de un solo piso era más o menos del tamaño de una casa familiar de su mundo original. Sus habitaciones ordenadas en un simple diseño hacían pensar que se podría vivir simple y acogedoramente en ese lugar.

Después de durar un buen tiempo de nuevo en el castillo, Decreip se había acostumbrado de nuevo al estándar de vida de un ricachón, por lo que el mago la encontraba algo estrecha. Pero claro que, pasado un tiempo y con un poco de espíritu burgués, podría fácilmente acostumbrarse a vivir en un lugar como ese.

O por lo menos, esa fue la impresión que tuvo del lugar en que se reunieron.

Y entonces.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar, como pueden ver debido a la naturaleza humilde de mi hogar, no cuento con hojas de té de buena calidad-

Mientras mantenía una sonrisa despreocupada. Rigel dejaba las tazas humeantes en el mesón. El olor a te barato inundaba la sala.

Poco después de darle se respuesta a la princesa esta les asigno un guía hacia la residencia del noble Rigel. El cual, al momento de ambos hermanos llegaran. Los recibió en el primer instante en el que los vio.

No solo era su casa la que no encajaba con la de un noble. También era su apariencia.

Como fiel a su herencia natal, el cabello de Rigel tenía un natural color morado, no lo tenía ni muy largo ni muy corto.

Su físico era completamente normal. No era obeso, ni tenía una complexión delgada.

Sus facciones eran completamente comunes. No era feo, pero no poseía la galantería y aspecto que muchos otros nobles tendrían.

Hasta sus ropas eran demasiado normales. Una camisa unicolor negra que no resaltaba nada y unos jeans grises totalmente normales.

El Noble Rigel Sjeneros. Tenía una apariencia tan normal que, sin importar dónde lo pusieras, no se vería nunca fuera de lugar y, si te lo encontraras por la calle, probablemente lo olvidarías a los 10 segundos de haberlo visto. Ese mismo hombre los había invitado a pasar a su vivienda.

Ellos aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Rigel en invitarlos a entrar a su casa. La cual no combinada para nada con las de sus vecinos nobles.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas para mi él té solo sabe a hojas-

-Pienso que si tuviera un alguno de buena calidad sin duda le gustaría-

-Hojas son hojas…-

Decreip, a pesar de haber vivido un buen tiempo en el castillo, nunca pudo acostumbrarse del todo a las costumbres de los ricos, una de ellas era el Té. Para Decreip, el Té solo eran hojas puestas en agua caliente.

La discusión verbal de Decreip y Rigel termina en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres con nosotros?-

Cansado del silencio, Arsenio habla.

Su tono de voz no era agresivo. Extrañamente se encontraba muy calmado.

-Es verdad… discúlpenme, hacia un tiempo que no tenía visitas…-

Por palabras de ambas princesas. Se sabe que, desde que ambas fueron rechazadas por él. Rigel no había dejado pasar a nadie a su casa y tampoco había tenido alguna comunicación con el exterior.

-La razón por la que quería hablar con ambos… era para responder sus dudas-

-¿Dudas?-

Decreip no entendía de qué dudas hablaba Rigel. Es cierto que tenía varias cosas que preguntarle, pero él no podía creer que Rigel ya las supiera.

-Sí, pregúntenme lo que quieran y yo les responderé-

Rigel deja la taza de té vacía en el mesón y endereza su postura.

¿Qué debía preguntar?...

-¿Que sabes de aquel hombre que está haciendo alborotos en los otros reinos?-

El tema principal por el que habían venido. Dependiendo de la respuesta del noble, la conversación se podría tornar largar o corta. Aunque Decreip no tenía esperanzas de que le dijera mucho.

-Por mandato no puedo revelar su nombre, pero todo lo demás si… *Ejem* ese hombre es un viejo amigo mío. Tiene 28 años, su lugar de nacimiento es desconocido, pero fue criado en la tribu de los Yaks. Tiene algunas tendencias masoquistas y su cosa favorita es el "nato" y bueno… Si omitiéramos más su información personal… solo lo importante sería decir que ese "hombre" Es un **Sabio De La Armonía, El Representante de La "Verdad"-**

La conversación toma un errático giro.

Arsenio acomoda su postura, si la cosa iba para mal. Él podría invocar rápidamente su espada.

" **Los Sabios De La Armonía"** Un tema del que ya habían discutido ambos hermanos. El mayor peligro a su existencia.

Y era la respuesta que menos quería escuchar Decreip. Pero aún quedaba preguntar…

-Se lo que se está preguntando señor Decreip. Y la respuesta es "Si" él también es poseedor de una **Autoridad**. De hecho, casi todos los sabios tienen una-

El peligro de esos sabios aumenta.

-¿Y qué hay de usted?-

Tanta información, y a la vez la extremada confianza que tenían sus respuesta solo daban a entender una cosa.

- **De Los Sabios De La Armonía, Representando La "Generosidad" Rigel Sjeneros** … ese es el título que se me fue dado por el **"Amor"** de nuestro señor…pero no quiero que se preocupen, soy el único Sabio que no tiene una **Autoridad** en su mano-

Rigel no flaquea con su respuesta, de hecho, la presentación que había hecho, con gran orgullo. Daba claro a entender la importancia de ese título para él. Y por último, alivia la tensión que se estaba formando con sus últimas palabras.

-Así que no fuiste bendecido por el mundo con una **Autoridad** …-

-Lo está malinterpretando señor Decreip. Ninguno de los sabios nació con una **Autoridad** , todas ellas les fueron… dadas-

-¿¡QUE!?-

Eso fue una sorpresa para ambos. Las **Autoridades** eran una bendición que según se decían eran dadas a los elegidos por el "Creador". Muchos habían intentado antes replicar las **Autoridades** pero todos esos que intentaron pecar hacia la invención del "Creador" murieron.

-… ¡Pero! … ¿¡Como!?... No, mas importante… ¿Quién?-

Información como esta no se debía pasar por alto. Si había alguien capaz de dar **Autoridades** … Solo el Creador sabría que podría pasar.

-Ah, qué bien que preguntaste, a todos nosotros nos gusta hablar de "el". Aquel que compartió su **Generoso Amor** con nosotros. El mismo que me ordeno responder a todas sus preguntas sin mentira alguna. A pesar de que también puso limitaciones, no es una buena muestra de **Generosidad** la que nos comparte nuestro gran señor…. Ah… me estoy distrayendo…. *Ejem*…-

Rigel que había explotado repentinamente en júbilo, se da cuenta de su situación y se ve forzado a calmarse a sí mismo.

-Su nombre es muy conocido en este y el viejo mundo…-

Una pieza más para el desconocido rompecabezas. Los sabios tenían conocimientos de su hogar original.

-Nuestro Señor, aquel que es el dueño de todo nuestro **AMOR. EL Gran Dragón; "Veteris Ouroboros"-**

Una existencia tenebrosa, un ser espantoso, es terrible el simple acto de decir su nombre.

Pero no parecían ser los pensamientos de Rigel. En ningún momento mostro algún señal de duda y sin titubear por el turbio nombre; Presento a su señor.

No había palabras para expresar la sorpresa de ambos hermanos. Incluso para Arsenio se le hizo difícil mantener su mirada estoica hasta el momento. Ese nombre los había desencajado totalmente.

Los dragones ancianos. Las criaturas más fuertes en toda la creación del "señor".

Veteris Ouroboros, que también era conocido como el "Dragón del abismo" era la existencia más temible que podía existir en todo el reino de "Daurwen".

Temido incluso entre los demás dragones ancianos. Se decía que Veteris es el único dragón que lleva existiendo desde antes de la creación del mundo.

Ya que el existía antes de que todo comenzara. Se rumoreaba que el poseía una habilidad para deformar, manipular, reescribir la realidad como la conocían.

Increíblemente, la existencia de Veteris se erguía en un mar vasto de rumores, cuentos, o tradiciones antiguas. A pesar de que nadie en el mundo había visto a aquel temible dragón.

El terror que infundía su nombre era lo suficientemente para hacerlos creer. Y para aquellos que blasfemaban sobre su existencia… no demoraban mucho en transformarse en cadáveres.

La existencia de Veteris, desbalanceaba el equilibrio del mundo en todas las maneras posibles.

Rituales, sacrificios, oraciones, sectas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una parte de la humanidad comenzara a ver al dragón Veteris como un dios.

Y eso trajo la existencia de….

 **-¡"Adoradores del Dragón"!….-**

Arsenio no se esforzó en esconder el terrible veneno de sus palabras. Sus descoloridos ojos lazaban dagas hacia Rigel.

La cara pálida de Arsenio brillaba mientras miraba a Rigel con pura hostilidad. Aquellas emociones que deberían ser casi inexistentes, estaban desbordándose a flor de piel.

Decreip estaba en una situación similar. Teniendo un muy difícil combate mental para controlarse y no empalar al noble delante de él.

 **Adoradores del Dragón.**

Ese era el nombre que recibían aquellos que decidieron dar su cuerpo y alma al terrible dragón del abismo.

La información que había sobre esos "adoradores" era en extremo poca. Ni si quiera las antiguas "casas" tenían mucha información sobre ellos.

Al igual que la criatura que adoraban. La información que había sobre los Sectarios se basaba solo en rumores y chismorreos.

Como por ejemplo; se decía que ellos eran los causantes de las misteriosas muertes de las personas que insultaban al anciano dragón. Pero en ninguno de los casos se encontraba evidencia sobre su presencia.

Eran una terrible enfermedad que había azotado a su mundo durante mucho tiempo. Hombres y mujeres que eran rechazados por todo lo existente en el mundo.

La existencia de la Secta era temida a pesar de que no se podía confirmar su existencia. Pero ambos hermanos podían confirmar la presencia de esas "cosas" en su mundo.

Solo los habían visto una vez.

Pero eso fue suficiente para su presencia se fundiera en el alma de ambos hermanos, como si un puñal de hierro caliente perforara su carne; Los hermanos Adastros jamás olvidarían el pecado que habían cometido esos Sectarios a su apellido.

-Parece que el ambiente se puso muy tenso…-

La voz de Rigel emanaba nervios. Un hombre completamente normal como el no sería para nada capaz de lidiar con la ira de ambos hermanos.

Como un elefante pisando una hormiga. La presencia abrumadora de los hermanos congelaba hasta lo más profundo del alma del noble.

-No lo niegas….-

A pesar de toda la tensión en la sala. Rigel no parecía tener intenciones de objetar o clamar en su inocencia al ser declarado como miembro de aquella sucia "Secta".

Querian gritarle, insultarlo, estrangularlo. Ambos hermanos querían aplicar todas las maneras de tortura que ambos conocían en Rigel.

Un mensaje con su cuerpo… era una buena idea. La mayoría de los sectarios tenían marcas y escrituras de una lengua muerta en algunas zonas del cuerpo. Si esas cosas existían en Equestria, ellos podrían tomar a Rigel y marcar su cuerpo con las antiguas escrituras del evangelio de Cipriano y colgarlo en la entrada de su propia casa.

Los sectarios entenderían el exorcismo al dragón que estaba escrito en el evangelio. Una clara declaración de guerra.

Solo había una pequeña rama de cordura que aun ataba los hermanos a no atacar al noble.

-Estoy seguro que ahora tienen más preguntas-

Había muchas. Y la vida del noble estaba en juego en cada una de ellas.

-Y sé que dije que respondería a todas con completa honestidad ya que así lo mando el gran dragón, y tengo planeado cumplir… pero aun así quiero poner una condición.-

-Sabiendo en la situación en la que te encuentras… ¿te atreves a pedir algo?-

Decreip no tenía planeado cumplirle nada a ese hombre.

-Entiendo muy bien lo que dices… pero me mantengo firme en lo que dije. Después de todo, estoy seguro que ustedes saben que no conseguirán nada con mi muerte-

Decreip gruñe disconforme.

Rigel estaba diciendo la verdad.

En los muchos rumores sobre la secta, uno era de que más de un rey tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar a sus miembros.

No conseguían nada con las torturas.

Ellos no gritaban, no lloraban, no suplicaban. Según los rumores, los sectarios solo se mantenían imperturbables en las diversas torturas que aplicaban con ellos.

Todo eso mientras ellos proclamaban sobre su **AMOR** al dragón en todo momento.

Si eso era verdad, entonces conseguir información a través del noble por medios drásticos no serviría para nada.

-¿Cuál es la condición?-

Si querían obtener algo del noble… Solo les quedaba ceder.

-Gracias por aceptar…. Mi petición es… quiero escuchar su historia-

-¿Historia?-

Ambos hermanos hace una mueca confundidos. ¿Su historia? ¿Qué historia? La casa Adastros nunca había destacado en nada antes y el nombre de ambos hermanos nunca fue tan reconocido como otros individuos.

-Odian a la secta, y quiero saber el ¿Por qué? Más exactamente-

Un tema que ninguno de los dos quería tocar.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

Una historia completamente desagradable para los dos.

-Tómenlo como la curiosidad de un hombre solitario… para nosotros, los sabios. Siempre hemos mantenido un papel neutral en el control de la armonía de Equestria. Pero desde que ambos llegaron, varios de nuestros miembros se alborotaron e incluso dos de los sabios; más exactamente "Verdad" y "Risa" se han puesto mucho más activos, en caso de "Verdad" ha adoptado un extraño comportamiento agresivo que no iba con el-

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué más ha pasado por nuestra presencia?-

Si la existencia de ambos hermanos era lo suficiente para alborotar a dos de los sabios, entonces algo más grande podría estar pasando.

¿Risu…? Así que la presencia de esa chica en Ponyville no había sido una mera coincidencia.

-¿Me contaran su historia?...-

Tch… los había tentado con información y se veía que no iba a revelar más del tema.

Arsenio y Decreip se miran a los ojos.

Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para entender la respuesta a la que llegaron ambos.

Toda la información que querían a cambio de solo un cuento… serían unos grandes tontos si dejaran pasar esta oportunidad.

Pero eso no quitaba los malos sentimientos que traían relatar esa historia.

-¿Juras que nos dirás todo?-

-Lo juro por el dragón-

Esas palabras tenían un gran peso para los sectarios. Si el noble, Rigel, rompía su palabra. No importaría cuantos años de amistas haya tenido con los otros sabios, sin duda se convertiría en su nueva víctima por avergonzar el nombre del Dragón.

Arsenio se cruza de brazos, cierra sus ojos, y se recuesta en el sofá donde estaba sentado. Claramente él no quería contar ni escuchar la historia, así que se acomodó un poco para dormir en lo que duraba el relato.

Decreip suspira. Se le había adelantado.

-Esto puede durar un rato… Ponte cómodo…-

Rigel relaja su postura.

Decreip duda una última vez antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Fue en el noveno día del mes del fuego bajo…-

Sus palabras pesaban, como si estuviera cargando el peso del mundo en ellas.

Rememorar lo que para él sería una era oscura no era fácil.

Pero solo era una historia…

Todos esos hechos ya habían pasado… y no había quien lo cambie...

Pero aun así…

-Los Sectarios asesinaron a nuestra madre…-

Recordar ese hecho pesaba demasiado para su alma.

No tenía las fuerzas para contar la historia.

El terrible pecado que habían cometido esas "cosas"

Ella no había sido una madre ejemplar. Tenía muchos defectos que tuvo que haber arreglado con los años.

No sabía cocinar comida decente, en la limpieza era un desastre, le gustaba dormir más de la cuenta y casi siempre estaba de mal humor. Ella había sido la definición perfecta de "tosquedad y torpeza" para nada un ejemplo de madre al seguir.

Pero con todo y sus defectos… ella decidió criarlos, en ningún momento, los abandono. Permaneció al lado de ambos en todos los momentos de su vida… como una buena madre que se preocupa por sus hijos.

No se podía decir que ambos tuvieron la mejor crianza. Ellos no eran adultos ejemplares; al igual que ella, ellos tenían una maraña de defectos que habían empeorado con los años.

Pero para ambos era suficiente, y si ella aun estuviera viva… ambos hermanos estaban seguros que diría lo mismo.

Si ese hombre Rigel Sjeneros, era tan generoso como para llevar el título de sabio sobre sus hombros. Solo esas pequeñas palabras deberían ser suficientes.

-Con que eso era…-

El rostro de Rigel se suaviza en una mueca algo amarga. Una mirada compasiva es dirigida a ambos hermanos.

-…Puedo aceptarlo…-

Lo había aceptado. No estaba insistiendo en conocer la historia a fondo… Era un hombre de buen corazón.

Arsenio, que había cancelado sus planes para dormir, le dirige una mirada al noble. Los ojos del caballero cenizo parecían decir; Gracias…

Eso era bueno y a la vez confuso para ambos hermanos. Pareciera que todos los sabios tenían una manera diferente de hacer las cosas en este mundo, y ninguno parecía querer interferir con el trabajo del otro.

Pero hasta ahora había dos sabios con una imagen muy positiva sobre el mundo.

Risu, que tiene el deseo de expandir la felicidad haciendo reír a todos los habitantes de Equestria.

Y Rigel, un hombre generoso que gasta su enorme fortuna para mejorar las vidas de aquellos que lo necesitan sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero luego estaba… **Verdad** el cual parecía estar imponiendo su deseo de honestidad con muerte en el mundo.

Una forma eficiente, pero extremista.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Rigel podría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Ya que cumplieron con la pequeña condición de este solitario hombre… pueden preguntar lo que quieran-

-¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer **verdad**?-

-Mmm… Es algo difícil de contestar; tenemos una buena amistad, pero nunca hemos discutido sobre las ideologías de cada uno. En mi caso seria "Impartir la generosidad de mi ser en el mundo", pero en el caso de **Verdad,** era "Conocer la verdad a través de los puños" Él siempre decía que nunca debía haber deshonestidad en un combate.-

Castiga los puños del mentiroso, perdona los puños del honesto.

Una forma un poco rara de ver la verdad.

Decreip no entendía esos pensamientos, pero para Arsenio eran diferentes.

Había muchas reglas no escritas que regían los combates uno a uno en su mundo. Una de las más importantes era…

Presentarte. Dar a conocer tu nombre, apellido, lugar. Presentar los títulos que llevas con orgullo es una muestra de respeto en el combate.

Dar una respuesta con una verdad absoluta.

Una deshonra total para aquellos que mentían.

Justo en este momento, Solo Arsenio y **Verdad** conocían esa importante regla.

-¿Por qué no tienes una **Autoridad**?-

-Eso… me encontré con el gran dragón cuando era un niño, en mi lugar de nacimiento, él se había disfrazado como un aldeano normal, pobre, desnutrido, deshidratado, enfermo. Aun hoy en día no entiendo por qué lo hiso-

Que el dragon del abismo se haya dejado ver como un mendigo sonaba simplemente irreal.

Pero Rigel había jurado no mentir en nombre del dragón. Sus palabras no eran mentiras .solo traían verdad.

Rigel había estado cara a cara con Veteris Ouroboros.

-Más que " **Generosidad** " podrían llamarlo estupidez, pero la imagen de tan decadente hombre que tenia de él, en ese momento, me era insoportable…-

Rigel guarda silencio por un momento.

-Yo también era uno de esos "desafortunados sin hogar" no recuerdo cuanto tiempo tenia sin comer, pero por un capricho del destino… me encontré una manzana… Y sin dudarlo… se la regale…-

Aquel niño que había pasado incontables días sin alimento alguno, justo al borde de la muerte… había dado la única fuente de comida que había conseguido.

-El me miro, y dijo; " _Dando tu único alimento a un desconocido, sí que eres idiota muchacho"_. Me sentí un poco insultado, pero aun así le seguí ofreciendo la manzana-

Rigel… un hombre que a pesar de ser, generoso; no conocía el amor propio.

Si su **Generosidad** podía ayudar aunque sea a un hombre. Aun a cuesta de su vida… era suficiente.

-" _Guarda esa manzana, y descansa. Cuando despiertes todo habrá cambiado"_ Caí dormido después de eso… y cuando me desperté. Él estaba a mi lado ya no estábamos en las calles si no en una desconocida casa. " _He estado buscando a alguien como tú para ocupar la vacante, Niño siéntete afortunado. Desde hoy te convertirás en uno de mis hijos"_ Una declaración repentina para un niño. Pero no me negué... así conseguí mi lugar como "Sabio" y poco después… cuando se me fue dada la oportunidad de tener una **Autoridad**... me negué-

La oportunidad de obtener una era un regalo de una sola vida, y ese hombre Rigel la rechazado como si no fuera nada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Él ya me había dado mucho. Me dio un hogar, una cama, comida, educación, estatus, dinero…. Una familia… todo eso, me fue dada por el simple acto de regalar una manzana. Cuando uno es **Generoso** , nunca se debe pedir nada a cambio. Yo no quería nada de eso por aquella manzana…. Pero aun así… me lo dio-

Pagando **Generosidad** con **Generosidad**. Veteris se había hecho un lugar en el corazón de Rigel… como un padre.

Y Rigel había pagado su deuda rechazando la **Autoridad.**

Decreip y Arsenio no dijeron nada. No había dado muchos detalles de su historia, pero había dado lo suficiente como para dar la respuesta a la pregunta de Decreip.

-¿Cómo manejan la armonía de Equestria?-

Hasta donde sabia Decreip, eran Twilight y las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas las que transmitían las enseñanzas de la amistad a lo largo de los otros reinos de Equestria.

Pero los Sabios no parecían hacerlo de esa misma manera.

Rigel se muestra pensativo. Tenía un rostro que mostraba una absoluta descompresión hacia aquello de lo que le había pedido hablar.

-Esa pregunta es más complicada que la anterior. Cada uno de nosotros lo maneja de una manera distinta, guiados completamente con nuestras formas de pensar y teniendo en cuenta de lo que somos capaces. Yo por ejemplo: ya que no nací con magia o alas, hago todo lo que puedo como noble. Si quieres una respuesta sobre los demás tendrás que preguntarles directamente.-

Otra respuesta inconclusa. Parecía que muchas de las preguntas que tuvieran ambos sobre los sabios tendrían que ser respondidas frente a frente con todos ellos.

-¿Me podrías hablar sobre las **Autoridades** de los otros?-

Esto era de gran importancia. Si ellos conocían el alcance y poder de las **Autoridades** de los otros sabios, tendrían más probabilidades de sobrevivir en un combate con alguno de ellos.

-Solo te puedo responder sobre la **Autoridad** de Risu. Con los demás sabios tengo prohibido revelar esa información. Fueron palabras directas del Dragón-

Una respuesta frustrante para ambos hermanos. Desconocer las autoridades de esos de los demás sabios sin duda es una gran desventaja. Pero aun podían saber sobre la Risu.

Transmitir y amplificar los sentimientos del portador hacia todo el que este alrededor. Decreip ya había experimentado la **Autoridad** de esa mujer en primera mano, en un principio parece completamente inofensiva. Pero para Decreip, que conocía la naturaleza perversa del mundo, eso no podía ser así.

-El poder de transmitirlos todo, la habilidad para compartir lo que lleva dentro. Dolor, ira, tristeza, amor, felicidad, **Risa**. Ella puede compartir todo lo negativo y lo positivo que sienta y, que le ocurra a su cuerpo-

Compartirlo todo. Sentirlo todo.

El dolor de uno se convertiría en el dolor de cientos.

… La muerte de uno se convertiría en la muerte de cientos.

Como explicaba Rigel. Si la sabia, Risu, usara su **autoridad** y apuñalara su propio pecho, la herida seria compartida por todos.

Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de la habilidad de Risu.

Los pensamientos de ambos hermanos sobre la nueva información revelada eran los mismos.

Ella era demasiado peligrosa.

Ellos no podrían derrotarla en un combate directo. Eso acabaría en la muerte de ambos.

Ambos podían suspirar en alivio ya que Risu no parecía tener tendencias agresivas o algo que los haga preocuparse… por ahora

Y así la conversación siguió… y siguió… y siguió…

Rigel contesto todo lo que podía. Contesto las preguntas de ambos hermanos con exactitud y claridad.

Aún estaba la pequeña decepción por que no pudieron saber mucho de los sabios, ya que el dragón prohibió ese tema.

Fueron pocos temas los que el Dragón había ordenado no hablar, así que no represento problemas algunos en la charla.

Datos de Equestria, Los movimientos de los nobles, así como nombres, y otras cosas de importancia se les fueron respondidos a ambos hermanos.

Con el tema de la Secta, solo pudieron confirmar lo que decían los rumores de su mundo. Según Rigel; Veteris quería que ambos hermanos descubrieran las respuestas por sí mismos.

Quien sabe cuánto les tomaría descubrir esas respuestas.

 **:V Se joden y bailan. Aquí acaba el cap uwu, de verdad que me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero les puedo asegurar, que aunque me tome 20 mugrosos años y aunque la comunidad este mas muerta que el mar muerto (que chiste de mierda :V) no tengo planeado abandonar la historia.**

 **Le he cogido mucho cariño a esta, y quiero terminarla.**

 **También. Para explicar el especial que viene.**

 **Ya estamos en finales de noviembre pero igual lo subiré :V.**

 **Tomenlo como un "teaser", para una historia de League of legends que quiero hacer después de terminar esta.**

 **Y también aprovecho para mostrarles como planeo escribir las peleas.**

 **Justo como quiero. "Menos golpes, más sentimientos"**

 **Especial 3: Fracciones: Clavicémbalo de marfil.**

Después de seguir todo el camino, una puerta doble de fina madera, elegantemente tallada: yacía frente a ella. Y Detrás de esa puerta…. Una música se filtraba. La muerte se filtraba tras ella.

Ella abre la puerta sin dudar.

Las enormes vidrieras dejaban pasar la luz a la sala. El melódico sonido de un clavicémbalo resonaba en el escenario. El lugar era amplio y lóbrego. Una hilera de banquillos se extendía casi hasta el final de la habitación, sin nadie que los ocupase.

La centelleante luz de un trueno ilumina el lugar: El autor de la música, khada Jhin, estaba en el fondo, tocando el viejo instrumento. El ritmo de la melodía intercalaba con el vaivén frenético del hombre junto a unas pausas breves.

El peligro se alzaba impasible: no parecía ser de este mundo.

 _ **A bene placito: la voluntad del ejecutante de la obra.**_

Su máscara no daba señales de abandonar su rostro debido a los movimientos de su cabeza. Y aun con la máscara puesta. Para ella era obvia la expresión de calma perpetua que escondía el hombre: con su único ojo visible cerrado, el "Demonio Dorado" seguía tocando, una melodía que no era para los mortales; su música era dirigida hacia las animas.

Otro trueno rompió. Iluminando los finos dedos del pianista quien otorgaba lo más candente de su alma a los acordes.

 _ **Accarezzévole: Suavemente.**_

La melodía del Demonio dorado se torna suave.

-La protagonista estrella de mi obra ha llegado…-

Las opacas palabras del pianista, débiles; se perdieron en los suaves acordes.

 _ **Adagissimo: muy lento.**_

Las manos del Demonio dorado se tornaron lenta con cada acorde que seguía.

Ella seguía mirándolo sin decir ninguna palabra.

Estaba esperando el momento justo. No iba a esperar que la melodía del "Virtuoso" llegara a su clímax, por más que estuviera hipnotizada por la armoniosa música del tirador. Ella moriría en el momento en el que alcanzara su clímax.

El virtuoso detiene sus manos.

Ella casi deja escapar un gruñido de enojo. Ella quería escuchar el final de la tonada.

El virtuoso vuelve a tocar. Lentamente, con delicadeza. La magnífica maestría en el piano del "demonio dorado" sin duda era algo para envidiar en toda Jonia.

Los acordes van tomando fuerza de forma progresiva, pero sin perder el encanto de la melodía.

Ella desenvaina sus espadas, estas se encontraban más pesadas que de costumbre. Pero no solo eran sus espadas, todo su cuerpo se encontraba irritablemente pesado.

Su cuerpo no quería asesinar al Virtuoso. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía retirar a esos actores secundarios de su lista con su muerte.

 _ **EL Crescendo Inicia.**_

Ella rápidamente arremete hacia el escenario. El Virtuoso, aun desde el clavicémbalo no se inmutaba y sigue tocando.

 _ **Con brio: con su espíritu, con su vigor.**_

Ella tampoco se inmutaba en su carrera, las inútiles trampas de pétalos no funcionaban con ella. Ya había tratado con esas trampas antes, no podía evitar que ralentizaran su cuerpo un poco, pero por lo menos lograba evitar caer enganchadas en ella.

 _ **(Nota del autor: lo que viene tiene más encanto si ponen el tema de Jhin)**_

La música volvía a iniciar; el virtuoso, viendo que sus finas trampas no hacían casi ningún efecto, se levanta. Al momento de ponerse de pie. Dos juegos de luces son enfocados en ellos.

Uno para la protagonista y otro para el antagonista.

El Demonio dorado muestra unos teatrales movimientos al momento de desenfundar su arma.

Las cargas de su siempre confiable pincel estaban cargadas profundamente con magia. Una condensación tan fuerte que fácilmente dejaría en el suelo a cualquier arma piltoviana.

El corazón de acero Joniano del arma palpitaba con anticipación. La obra estaba por llegar a su clímax definitivo.

 _ **Uno**_

La primera bala hace aparición en escena.

La bala rebota con la espada.

La réplica del ataque hace que el aire y el escenario vibren.

El pulso de la mujer se acelera, mientras él se mantenía imperturbable.

 _ **Con anima; Con sentimiento.**_

Todos los preparativos de la obra estaban listos.

El virtuoso prepara la segunda bala.

 _ **Dos**_

Las balas silbaban en el aire como notas musicales. Con un pequeño intervalo de 5 segundos, el Demonio dorado presenta la segunda bala. Aún quedaban otras dos.

El disparo vuelve a ser repelido por una de las espadas de la mujer. No sin consecuencias, sus dos brazos estaban adoloridos. Cada disparo del Virtuoso era más fuerte que el anterior. Aun si la mujer lograba detener el tercero, seguramente sus pies cederían.

 _ **Tres**_

Tomándose su tiempo, la tercera bala comienza su debut en el escenario.

Como era de esperarse. La mujer detuvo el disparo nuevamente, pero las represalias del impacto aturden sus piernas.

Ella cae a mitad de camino. Las trampas la habían ralentizado más de lo que esperaba.

 _ **Con forza: Fuerza**_

La Mujer ignorando todo el dolor, se levanta. Cada una de esas balas era en extremo letales. Ni siquiera la habilidad defensiva del "Ojo del crepúsculo" podría evitar el terrible impacto de alguna de estas. Pero hasta ahora ella había logrado repeler 3.

La mujer, jadeando; baja su postura.

Parecía un carnívoro listo para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Cortando el flujo de energía mágica en el aire, la mujer vierte todo su poder en su cuerpo.

Los acordes caen, lentamente, uno por uno.

El que se oponía a la mujer. Un tirador sin nombre.

"El Demonio dorado"

Con su principal ataque de cuatro disparos.

Esta vez, el mismo fue extremadamente estricto con la cantidad balas que usaría con la mujer.

Solo una carga, con cuatro disparos. El mismo se había prohibido recargar, tenía que acabar su obra con su última bala.

El creciente rugido de las armas mágicas de la mujer se congeniaban con el débil sonido de su pistola, no; su última bala no puede ser usada de una forma vergonzosa en este acto.

El Virtuoso gira sobre sí mismo y se pone en posición.

La cuarta bala, en su rifle. El mayor honor que él podía entregar hacia aquella mujer que embellecía su acto.

Pasan los segundos….

1\. aún era demasiado pronto

2.. los sentimientos reprimidos del virtuoso amenazaban con insultar su mayor acto.

3… Heroe y villano, Protagonista y antagonista, La guerrera apodada "Zephyr" y el llamado "Demonio dorado" Khada Jhin se miran fijamente.

4…. El sonido del gatillo del rifle suena. Su único ojo, ya marco el objetivo.

Ella sale en un destello que podía reducir el tiempo necesario para cruzar una distancia de cuatro mil kilómetros a nada.

Todo el poder mágico del corazón de acero joniano del arma, concentrado en el encanto de su ultimo disparo. Su bala, vuela a través del escenario, acarreando una muerte segura a su objetivo.

Una bala que no podrá ser desviada de su objetivo. Aunque la mujer pudiera protegerse contra ella, eso no cambiaría el resultado.

¿Cuál de ellos acaba de asegurarse la victoria?

Un hombre que puede disparar a su objetivo a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Pero era ese mismo hombre que aún se encontraba atado a una regla acorazada.

Una bala, una vez disparada, no puede cambiar su objetivo.

No importa cuántas balas que garanticen su golpe definitivo tenga. Un tirador no puede cambiar esa ley.

Pero aun así, esa mujer disparada no tenía medios para esquivarla. "La Cuarta bala" del Demonio dorado cuyo objetivo era destrozar su cuerpo. Una muerte inevitable, una de la que nadie podría escapar.

…sin embargo. Es por sobreponerse a ese destino que ella es la ventisca de jonia.

Ambas luces se cruzan.

Un balance inclinado, como si se atravesaran la una a la otra. La luz verde de la mujer se eleva al escenario, como si anunciara su victoria.

¡La luz roja de la bala se desploma hacia el abismo, como si lamentara su derrota!

Dejando una enorme onda de choque en su estela, la mujer termina su trabajo.

Un viento enceguecedor sacude todos los asientos del teatro.

El tiempo fue perfecto.

Pero… simple magia no debería haberle abierto el paso hacia el Virtuoso.

El tiempo se detiene.

Por primera vez en años, la tensión…. Junto al miedo de la situación le quitan el aliento al tirador. Pudo ver su muerte acercándose en cero segundos.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 **-** Ese espectáculo…. ciertamente fui testigo de ello-

Habla el virtuoso. Un último ataque en él que había vertido toda su energía, incluyendo la que necesitaba para respirar. Las chispas de la magia de la mujer aun volaban por el lugar. Un contraataque que desafío a la muerte.

El resultado de la corta obra. El Demonio Dorado Khada Jhin…. Conserva aún su papel como ejecutor.

 _ **Cuatro**_

La máscara del Virtuoso estaba rota.

-A menos de dos segundos después de mi cuarta bala…. Encantador-

El Demonio Dorado elogió la perfección del libreto de la mujer. Nunca en su vida había encontrado a tan buen protagonista para su arte.

La mujer no hablaba.

La herida de la cuarta bala que había atravesado su pecho le había quitado la vida casi de forma inmediata. Pero antes de su muerte…. Conservo sus espadas en alto en un vago intento de llevarse la vida del Virtuoso con ella.

Solo pudo cortarle la máscara.

El humo que salía de la herida de la bala; se convertía en mariposas que volaban alrededor de la herida, solo para desaparecer debido al viento que hacia el moviente de la túnica del Virtuoso.

El cuerpo de la mujer hace un ruido sordo al caer en el escenario. Ese sonido anunciaba el final del acto.

 _ **Con somma passione.**_

-Aun cuando en tu libreto, tu derrota estaba marcada, improvisaste y rompiste mis mascara.-

Khada Jhin revisaba los pedazos de su destrozada mascara. Si el ataque de la mujer hubiera conectado, probablemente su cadáver no podría haber sido reconocido por medios normales.

-Como quisiera dedicarte un soliloquio por ayudarme con mi arte. Pero la actuación fue más estresante de lo que esperaba…. Y no tengo inspiración-

El Demonio dorado hablaba con un tono de amistad fraternal hacia el cadáver de la mujer. También había cierto pesar en voz, no por arrepentimiento ni nada.

La razón era, que nunca volvería a encontrar a alguien como ella en su vida. Ella había sido una actriz única, de esas que encuentras una vez en la vida.

Pero aun había algo de esperanzas para el arte del Virtuoso.

-Dicen que la fortuna interior de la gente es colorida, como luz que brilla a través del color del cristal. Veamos si esa fortuna existe en tus hijos para adornar mi acto. Ha…. Ya puedo imaginarme tan bello acto que mostraran esos dos, no como actores secundarios como tenía planeado; ellos serán los protagonistas de sus respectivas obras…. Simplemente… sublime-

Se podría decir que al final Khada Jhin si tuvo un pequeño y raro soliloquio por su acto.

El Virtuosos baja el telón. Ese teatro ya no servía para seguir con su arte. Ninguna obra en el futuro podrá igualarse con la que tuvo el día de hoy.

Jhin observa por última vez el cadáver de la mujer.

La sangre de la herida había formado una flor carmesí en medio del escenario.

Un buen final para su acto sin duda alguno. El esperaba tener un acto igual de bello en un futuro. Cuando esos dos pequeños actores crezcan.

Solo serán necesario cuatro balas para acabar con los dos.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

El dulce sabor hacia una rítmica danza en su paladar, el sabor dulce, la textura suave y esponjosa de ese pecaminoso postre que tanto le gustaba. Lo llenaba de muchas sensaciones.

-Terminaras enfermándote si comes mucho de esos postres-

-¡Aaahhh!... *cof*… ¿cuándo?… *cof*… ¿llegaste?-

Arsenio casi de atraganta con el delicioso postre joniano que estaba disfrutando en secreto.

La pequeña figura de predominante blanco se reía por el estado de Arsenio.

Era verdad lo que ella decía, a pesar del exquisito sabor que esos dulces postres que siempre compraba en el mercado de la aldea de jonia. Se sabía que si se consumían en exceso tenían un efecto negativo para el cuerpo.

De hecho, Arsenio ya había tenido problemas por consumir demasiados de esos postres antes. Por suerte, con el tratamiento adecuado no paso a peores.

-No lo molestes cordera…. Um, me esforcé mucho en aprender a preparar esos pasteles para el.-

Alguien más entra en escena.

Los ojos azul sombrío de cordera reprochaban a la recién llegada.

-Lo consientes mucho ahri, él no es ningún bebe…. Y bien se puede enfermar de comer tantos-

Cordera tenía conocimiento sobre el anterior incidente que había tenido Arsenio con los diabólicos postres. Pero el hombre no podía negarse cuando era su querida Kumiho la que los preparaba con tanto esfuerzo.

Claro que no siempre fue así. Arsenio temblaba al recordar los primeros intentos de Ahri por preparar dichos postres, y como buen hombre que ama a su elfa, Arsenio se los tanqueo todos. No hace falta decir que eso lo llevo a un estado muy enfermo, que increíblemente, pudo ocultar de la Kumiho.

-Tú no tienes derecho a regañarme sobre consentir a mi pareja. Bien tú haces lo mismo con la tuya, la clara prueba es lo que llevas puesto-

Ahri se defendía de los regaños de la tiradora, y también le devuelve el golpe de manera abrupta.

A lo que se refería la Kumiho. Era el disfraz de harrowing que traía puesta la tiradora de los Kindred.

Harrowing. Una fecha, donde la malvada y podrida neblina de las islas de la sombra salía de sus dominios. Esa misma neblina cargaba consigo a una gran cantidad de espectros malditos que atormentaban a cualquiera que tuvieran delante.

Cualquiera diría que no era una fecha para celebrar.

Pero aun así, la tradición de disfrazarse en Harrowing recorrió todo lo ancho y largo de runaterra. Normalmente la "Neblina" no salía de los dominios de las sombras, lo más lejos se supo que llego fue a "aguasturbias". Pero de ahí en adelante nunca se han registrado avistamientos de la neblina en otras regiones.

Y siendo Jonia. Una de las religiones con el equilibrio espiritual más grande en runaterra, la niebla nunca llego las fronteras de esta.

Y aun así la tradición de Harrowing llego a ellos de forma anónima.

Se dice que el espíritu maligno Thresh no puede atraparte si estas disfrazado en Harrowing. Eran tonterías claro está, pero se volvió algo muy popular con el pasar de los años. Jonia convirtió el terrible presagio de Harrowing en un divertido festival, según dicen, en festival es para mantener a los espíritus felices.

Incluso en esa pequeña cabaña en jonia, no se excluían de las tradiciones de su tierra.

Volviendo con lo principal. Cordera, como bien saben. No ocupa llevar alguna prenda o ropaje consigo. De hecho ella misma les había dicho a ambos que las ropas le parecían algo incomodas. Pero aun así, por las insistentes suplicas de su hermano hacia Cordera. Esta termino por disfrazarse también.

Y claramente el disfraz reflejaba los gustos de su pareja.

Ella llevaba lo que unos llamarían un clásico y muy *Cof* revelador *¡COF!* traje de demonio. Exacto, de esos rojos con minifalda. Claro que lo único que tenía cordera para mostrar era su muy delineada figura femenina, porque en lo demás ¡NADA!.

-De pronto tengo ganas de golpear a alguien-

La mansa Cordera estaba irritada.

-Saben…. Mejor dejemos esto para después. Debemos preparar todo para cuando mi hermano llegue y podamos salir al pueblo-

Tratando de evitar una terrible batalla en su cuarto. Arsenio llama la atención de ambas chicas y les recuerda aun las tareas que había que terminar antes de que su hermano llegara.

El festival de Harrowing iba a comenzar pronto y la caminata hacia el pueblo bien tomaba un tiempo.

Por cierto, si lo quieren saber. Ahri estaba disfrazada de bruja, claro que sin maquillaje verde y esas mamadas de libros. Lo único de bruja que tenía aparte de la magia, era el atuendo que se ceñía a su envidiable figura y un escote un poco (Mucho) revelador para deleite de Arsenio.

Oh y también estaba su orbe mágico, que ahora era una de las clásicas calabazas cortadas de harrowing. Solo que esta tenía unas orejas de zorro que hacían que perdiera todo lo malvado.

Si uno lo pensaba bien, con ese disfraz, junto a su habilidad de "encantar" era toda una bruja de verdad.

-No sé por qué. Pero tengo el mismo sentimiento de cordera de que debo golpear a alguien-

Ahora la kumiho también estaba irritada.

Uff, menos mal que jamás me encontraran…. *Ejem* sigamos con la historia.

-Mmm…. Tienes razón, Cordera y yo estaremos terminado todo abajo para poder salir sin contratiempos…. Te estaremos esperando no tardes-

Ahri salía del cuarto mientras empujaba a una malhumorada Cordera con ella.

Arsenio rezaba porque ambas no empezaran una contienda en la sala de estar. Si eso pasaba, se tendrían que conseguir una cabaña nueva.

-Aunque…. Este lugar se ha puesto pequeño-

Su hermano había estado viviendo en esta cabaña solo por mucho tiempo, no vino a tener compañía sino hasta que lo decidió buscar en los bosques cercanos al templo.

Y claro… el espacio se hizo más pequeño una vez Ahri y cordera comenzaron a vivir con ellos.

Sin duda alguna tendría que conseguirse un lugar más grande para vivir.

Dejando las recuerdos del pasado; Arsenio se levanta. Debía terminar de ponerse su disfraz rapidamente, si quería llegar temprano al festival del pueblo. Quien sabe, si tenían suerte, podrían ver el baile de la pareja vastayana que acudía a algunos festivales de la región.

Ya cuando Arsenio había terminado de ponerse su disfraz, de repente…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-

Un muy femenino y para nada elegante grito resonó en la humilde cabaña Joniana.

Arsenio con un simple movimiento llama a su hacha, respondiendo al llamado de su dueño con una estela de magia dejada a su paso, el arma se posa en la mano del guerrero.

Sin perder tiempo Arsenio corre escaleras abajo hacia la sala principal. Lo que sea que haya pasado, si hizo gritar de esa forma a uno de los "cazadores eternos" y a la "Kuhimo ancestral" no debía se nada bueno.

Impacientemente Arsenio salta por las escaleras.

Al caer, el ruido pesado de su particular calzado hace temblar la sala.

Arsenio observa rápidamente la toda la sala.

Grande su sorpresa al ver a las dos mencionadas anteriormente. Ambas abrazadas en una de las esquinas de la sala mientras veían con miedo la puerta de entrada.

Pero en todo lo demás. No había nada.

No había señales de algún enemigo o alguna señal siquiera de alguna criatura salvaje haya entrado al hogar.

Arsenio aun con hacha en mano, camina hacia el lugar donde apuntaban ambas chicas. La puerta de entrada.

A pesar de las repentinas replicas que la lanzaron ambas para que no abriera la puerta, él lo hizo.

Arsenio era alto. De eso estaba claro, pero la figura del otro lado de la puerta era aún más alto que el, media un poco más de dos metros. Sus ropas eran completamente desconocidas para la cultura joniana, parecían más ropas que usarían la gente zaunita. Completamente sucia, polvorienta y rasgada en algunas partes. La imponente figura portaba un arma conocida en su mano derecha.

Era un machete, que a pesar de no ser muy usados en Jonia, se podría decir que había uno en cada hogar. De hecho, Arsenio tenía uno guardado para cortar plantas.

Lo más extraño de ese poste que se hacía pasar por hombre, era la extraña y nada familiar mascara que llevaba. Blanca, con algunos agujeros. No era el tipo de mascara que se usaba en jonia. Más bien, no conocía ninguna parte de Runaterra donde usaran ese tipo de máscara.

El hombre no se movía, un rayo cae detrás de el para darle más dramatismo.

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Si apenas estaba atardeciendo?

Bueno, sin duda era lo suficientemente feo para asustar a una que otra persona. Pero para Arsenio era completamente distinto.

Que no le haya clavado aun el machete que portaba era una buena señal.

-¿Estas idiota? ¿De dónde sacaste ese disfraz?-

Arsenio pregunta con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

La enorme figura levanta su máscara con la punta del machete.

Como era de esperarse, ya era aterrador con la máscara. Pero sin esta, su rostro; que parecía una aberración de la naturaleza hacía temblar a cualquiera.

-…-

-Tu silencio duele hermano mío… me siento muy ofendido-

Con un tono de voz igual de familiar. El hombre hablo.

-Hasta yo me asustaría si veo tu feo rostro en la puerta-

-…. Esos dices, pero ni te inmutaste en cuanto me viste.-

Quitando de lado lo ofensivo que estaba. Decreip entra a la cabaña.

-No has respondido. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Arsenio tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el disfraz que tenía su hermano. Eso no se conseguía en ningún mercado de Jonia.

-Se lo compre a un vendedor errante. Curiosamente me queda a la perfección-

Decreip presumía de la calidad del artículo que había comprado, no le quedaba ni grande ni pequeño. Era la talla justa, como si lo hubieran confeccionado perfectamente para él.

-Era un tipo muy extraño. Pero te puedo decir que…. ¡Auch!... ¡NO!... ¿¡qué haces!?... !HAY¡... ¡Cordera deja!...-

-… ¡Grandísimo idiota!... ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-

En el momento en el que Decreip presumía de su perfecto disfraz, la mansa cordera ya relajada, se escabullo para poder agredirlo en forma de venganza con el tridente de su disfraz.

-¡Que rencorosa!... ¡AUCH!... ¡YA PERDON!-

Mentras Decreip seguía siendo víctima del tridente de cordera.

Arsenio, que no quería verse involucrado. Va hacia la Kumiho que igual que la tiradora ya se había calmado. De hecho, por la expresión que tenía; Arsenio estaba seguro que ella también estaba ideando algún plan de venganza en contra de su hermano.

Por cómo estaba pasando todo. Sin duda ellos tendrían una gran historia que contra sobre el festival.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

La cabaña de clásica arquitectura joniana de ambos hermanos estaba a una distancia considerable del pueblo. Ambos hermanos preferían un ambiente más callado y natural. Por eso ellos prefirieron establecerse lo más cerca que pudieron del bosque, pero no tan adentro.

Al igual que Jonia era un lugar con una fauna y arquitectura sin igual, su belleza era comparable al el peligro que representaban.

-Después de esto…. Deberíamos planear un viaje hacia las planicies de navori-

Las Planicies de Navori; uno de los lugares más sagrados de jonia. Situado justamente en el corazón del continente. Un lugar donde muchos han viajado por sus increíbles escuelas de renombre, incluso se decía que meditar en sus jardines mágicos y salvajes era todo un privilegio.

-¿Tierra santa?... no creo que sea una mala idea. Pero tampoco creo que hagamos mucho en ese lugar-

-Pienso lo mismo… pero un pequeño cambio de aires no hace daño a nadie. Digo, a comparación de cuando fuimos al templo de los Kinkou, las planicies en general son un lugar muy relajante, ¿No lo crees Cordera?-

Decreip y cordera tenían su pequeña charla mientras caminaban por el sendero que los llevaría al pueblo. Bueno solo Decreip caminaba, ya que cordera estaba sentada cómodamente en sus hombros.

Una parte de su castigo por el pequeño susto de antes.

Y a lo que se referia Decreip. Es que en una oportunidad anterior, ellos visitaron el templo de los Kinkou. La extrema disciplina y la naturaleza imperturbable del "Ojo del crepúsculo", y claro; en ese tiempo estaban pasando por una situación pesada. Así que todo el recorrido al templo fue muy incómodo y no pudieron disfrutar de las planicies como se debía.

-Ustedes dos sí que son malos… no hagan como si no existiéramos-

Ahri hizo un acto descarado de presencia. En toda la conversación entre el joniano y la tiradora. Habían ignorado a los otros dos que estaban con ellos.

-Normalmente no me quejaría. Pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella… si van a hacer planes para un viaje por lo menos inviten-

Arsenio siempre mantenía un papel neutral en las discusiones que no tenían que ver con algo que el haga o busque. Pero claro, solo porque era la Kumiho la dueña de las quejas él siempre estaba a su favor.

Traidor.

Pero… había algo más que atraía la atención de Arsenio.

-Cordera… ¿Qué paso con Lobo? Hace varios días que no se ve por la casa-

-Lobo….-

Cordera pone una expresión de duda. Como si estuviera pensando si debería responder o no.

-Hace poco, en las islas de las sombras, hubo una terrible concentración de espíritus. Eran suficiente como para teñir el oscuro cielo de la isla de gris… y al poco tiempo una terrible tormenta azoto unas de las secciones de la isla. Si fuera cualquier otro lugar tal vez no tendría importancia, pero con el desbalance de la vida tan rudo que tiene ese lugar. Sin duda es algo para preocuparse; Envié a Lobo para que averiguara que está pasando-

La situación daba para angustiarse. Ese tipo de sucesos sin duda es para preocuparse; pero, si Cordera había enviado solo a Lobo, sin ella, Entonces no había mucho de qué preocuparse... eso esperaba.

-No deberían preocuparse, hoy es un día de festividad… ¡miren ahí está el pueblo!-

Tratando de alivianar la pequeña incomodidad que se formó. Cordera encuentra la oportunidad perfecta al poder divisar el pueblo.

-¡VAMOS DECREIP! ¡RAPIDO!-

Jalándole del pelo como si fueran las riendas de un caballo, Cordera da su orden.

-¡NO ME JALES DEL PELO MUJER!-

A pesar del dolor y las quejas, Decreip acelero el paso como su amada ordeno. Ignorando nuevamente a sus dos acompañantes.

-Mmm…. ¿Me llevarías en tus hombros querido?-

Ahri tenía cierta envidia sobre la situación de su querida amiga. Aunque claro, ella esperaba que su querido Arsenio no se negara.

-¿Con ese vestido? Ni hablar-

Arsenio la rechaza después de pensarlo un poco.

El vestido de bruja resaltaba la belleza de la Kumiho en gran manera. Pero debido al diseño de este, llevarla en sus hombros de la misma manera que su hermano hacía con cordera, simplemente terminarían en una muy incómoda situación.

Las orejas Ahri caen, reflejando su tristeza por el rechazo de Arsenio.

Para Arsenio. Que su amada Kumiho hiciera esa expresión lo mataba por dentro. Como si un puñal oxidado se clavara en su corazón.

-Pero te puedo cargar como cuando no casamos-

Las orejas de Ahri se levantan nuevamente, y sus nueve colas se agitaban fuertemente en felicidad.

Rápidamente ella se lanza a sus brazos.

-¡Alcancemos a esos idiotas!-

Con el ánimo renovado, Ahri señala la misma dirección que habían tomado Decreip y cordera.

Arsenio no dice nada, cumplirle el gusto a su pareja era algo que él amaba mucho. Sobre todo porque las recompensas lo valían. Así que sin dudar Arsenio corre hacia el pueblo que estaba siendo iluminado por las antorchas decoradas de Harrowing.

Notas de autor y Compañia.

Sayre:(Flashea para quitarse el ignite)

Arsenio:( 5, digo… 4)


	17. Interludio I (Chapter 5)

La luna se alzaba.

El manto de la noche cubría a canterlot en su totalidad. Las pulcras calles era iluminadas por postes que emitían un tenue brillo debido a un cristal mágico que poseían.

La luz que emitían junto al brillo de la luna y las estrellas apenas era suficiente para poder ver el camino. Y aun así dejaba muchos puntos ciegos perfectos para ladrones.

Pero esa no era algo de lo que ambos hermanos se tuvieran que preocupar.

¿Cuál era la ruta de ambos?

El castillo de canterlot.

Un poco antes de salir hacia el hogar del noble Rigel.

Las hermanas nobles por hospitalidad habían invitado a ambos hermanos a pasar la noche en el castillo. Para ayudarlos a descansar de su largo viaje.

Ellos no dudaron en aceptar la propuesta. Incluso, Arsenio y Decreip hicieron una petición a ambas princesas de si se podían hospedar por un tiempo en el castillo, tenían planeado pagar una cuota y todo.

Celestia había rechazado el pago, pero si les había permitido quedarse por el tiempo que quisieran.

Una respuesta gratificante para ambos.

Esta vez no había segundas intenciones. Ni infiltraciones nocturnas ni nada.

Todo había sido por mero capricho de Decreip.

"Pasar unos días como huéspedes en vez de gobernantes"

Incluso para Arsenio esa era una idea tentadora. Y no había dudado en aceptar.

No iban a vivir como pueblerinos, pero por lo menos iban a llevar unos días más normales que a comparación del Castillo Adastros.

-¿Puedes verlos?-

Arsenio habla, débilmente. Solo su hermano debía escuchar sus palabras.

-Fácilmente, incluso el apestoso olor del bajo mundo que traen con ellos es de meros principiantes.-

Decreip responde, mientras escaneaba todo su alrededor con el rango que le permitía su vista y su nariz.

"personas del Bajo mundo", así es como Decreip llamaba a las habitantes que Vivian en los barrios pobres de los reinos. Canterlot no parecía tener un lugar así, desde donde se viera, Canterlot parecía ser una capital erguida en un aire adinerado y de alta clase.

Parecía un lugar donde la gente de pueblo no sería bien recibida.

Sombras se movían con cautela por los callejones y techos del lugar. Eran rápidas, difíciles de ver para un ojo normal.

Pero para ambos hermanos, cada uno con un entrenamiento excepcional en su propio campo, ver esas sombras que se movían era un juego de niños.

-"Exploradores", parece que alguien quiere estar al pendiente de nosotros-

Arsenio deja de prestar atención al movimiento de la sombras en el momento que deja de hablar.

Si eran solo exploradores no había riesgo de que fueran a tomar medidas agresivas contra ellos. No había de que preocuparse.

El sonido de algo arrastrándose llegaba débilmente…

-¿Quién crees que sea?-

-¿Rigel?... no, si fueran los sectarios no podríamos verlos… ¿un tercero?, otro noble tal vez-

Decreip escucha las palabras de Arsenio.

Era verdad, Rigel estaba descartado casi de forma inmediata. Era como decía Arsenio, si fueran los sectarios los que los siguieran, ellos no serían siquiera capaces de sentir la presencia de estos, aunque estén justo detrás de ellos.

También, una prueba irrefutable de que no eran los Sectarios.

El ruido de grillos y cualquier otro animal nocturno acompañaba la noche.

Lo prohibido no se encontraba presente.

"Ellos" que habían dado todos por el temible dragón, eran repudiados y temidos por todo lo que respiraba en este mundo.

Los insectos, las flores, los árboles, las hojas… todo aquello que poseía vida en el mundo se callaba con la presencia marchita de estos sectarios.

Esta era una noche acompañada de la melodía nocturna del mundo.

Rigel tampoco habría contratado a alguien. Los miembros de la secta solo podían confiar en ellos mismos, sin nada de terceros.

*Ghasp*

Un sonido extraño.

La única teoría que podían formar, era que algún noble o habitante con influencias en canterlot sabía de su llegada.

-Creo ya hemos tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar esta noche. Será mejor llegar al castillo antes de que se haga aún más tarde-

Decreip. Completamente despreocupado, estira los brazos y decide ignorar completamente a los "Acompañantes inesperados".

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer en el castillo de las hermanas nobles.

-Te escuchas algo impaciente, ¿tienes algún asunto que arreglar en el castillo?-

-… Mmmm…. Me gustó mucho el jardín, quiero ver las flores reflejadas con la luz de la luna-

La naturaleza adoptaba un extraño brillo en la noche.

Decreip había tomado un gran gusto por la naturaleza. Y este solo se vio incrementado cuando su mundo se marchito.

La amaba tanto… que una vez, con el mundo marchito en su totalidad. Él había encontrado una rosa.

Moribunda, con su color opacada por la corrupción y con la mitad de sus pétalos marchitos.

Aun así, Justo en aquel momento. Para Decreip, no había nada más hermoso que esa tierna flor aferrándose a la vida.

Él se sentó delante de la rosa. Y se quedó observando como cada pétalo caía.

No por la corrupción, si no por el orden natural del mundo.

Él pudo presenciar el lapso de vida de la rosa en su totalidad. Entregándole constantemente cantidades abismales de su mana para que esta no sucumbiera al marchito mundo… y así pudiera tener una muerte… natural.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?

Para Decreip, el jardín del castillo de las hermanas nobles era hermoso y sin duda, bajo la luz nocturna. Él se quedaría enamorado de ese lugar.

-…-

Arsenio no habla. Para alguien como él, que había olvidado el cómo disfrutar de las cosas. Tener charlas sobre gustos y disgustos sería muy hipócrita de su parte.

Podía hacerlo con desconocidos, o con gente que apenas conozca. Pero jamás intentaría dar sentimientos vacíos a su familia.

Pero…

-Deberías sembrar tu propio jardín cerca del castillo-

Debía empezar a apoyar los gustos de aquellos cercanos a él.

Decreip le mira, extrañado.

-No esperaba eso…-

Arsenio no podía sentir nada por esa opinión.

Era verdad, normalmente él se hubiera quedado callado sin decir nada.

-Pero… ¿en el castillo? No suena tan mal, Lili podría ayudarme y todo… sin duda es una buena idea… a madre le hubiera gustado.-

Esos pocos pasatiempos que había tenido su madre. Cuidar su jardín.

Arsenio observa la expresión conflictiva de su hermano.

Una Sonrisa nostálgica, unos ojos sin brillo.

Recordar a su madre, aparte de traerles felicidad, les daba mucha tristeza.

-¿Mm?...-

La expresión de Decreip cambia al sentir que algo jalaba de la extensa manga de su chaqueta.

Una mano, pequeña, pálida. Era la mano de un infante.

Decreip observa al dueño de la mano.

Una niña. Con una mirada inexpresiva, su cabello negro completamente lacio cubría la mitad de su rostro. El único ojo que se podía ver era de un color grisáceo.

Un vestido de una pieza blanco, simple, andrajoso. Era lo único que la cubría.

Descalza, su piel era tan pálida como la de un cadáver. No, no era solo su piel. Todo el cuerpo de la niña parecía haber sido desprovisto del calor y brillo de la vida.

Ella jala de nuevo la manga del mago.

-¿Quieres que me mueva?-

Decreip le pregunta.

Ella asiente, y señala con su pequeño dedo al piso, justo a un lado del mago.

Decreip observa hacia donde apunta.

El color de la vida derramada se esparcía en el suelo. Como si fuera el flujo de un rio, el líquido carmesí amenazaba con ensuciar el calzado del mago.

La niña no quería que se ensuciaran los zapatos del mago.

Decreip se mueve.

La sangre sigue su camino a un lado.

Decreip observa de nuevo a la niña.

Ella lo mira.

-Gracias Vixsti Hiciste un buen trabajo-

Él le da una palmaditas en la cabeza a la pequeña para agradecerle.

El rostro inexpresivo de la niña se tuerce en una pequeña sonrisa. Ella estaba alegre de ser elogiada por su señor.

Cuando Decreip iba a retirar su mano.

La pequeña, prediciendo las intenciones de su amo. Con ambas manos sujeta la del mago y le impide irse. Ella lo mira fijamente, exigiendo más.

-Umu… te has vuelto más descarada-

Había sido una acción inesperada. Antes ella se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada, negándose a que se prolongue ese acto.

Pero ahora…. Ella misma exigía más.

-Mmm….-

Arsenio miraba, pensativo. En su mirada se reflejaba una pequeña discordia. Como si el tuviera la culpa de la actitud de la pequeña.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-

-… Si, supongo que es una reacción natural de los niños. Desde que te fuiste yo nunca le acaricie la cabeza-

Arsenio nunca había hecho aquel acto ya que no lo veía necesario. Pero viéndolo ahora, el caballero cenizo había descubierto las respuestas de por qué muchas veces antes Vixsti se le quedaba viendo cada vez que terminaba algún pedido de él.

-¿De verdad? Que malo eres Arsenio. Esta pequeña nos ve como sus padres, el simple acto de revolverle el cabello con tus manos la baña en regocijo-

-Lo haces parecer como si hubiera cometido un gran pecado-

Arsenio suspira. Él no podía entender lo que decía su hermano.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

Decreip mueve a la pequeña delante de Arsenio. Este, como antes. Solo podía quedarse viendo a Vixsti sin hacer nada.

¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Era importante?

Arsenio sabía que no se lo debía de pensar tanto, pero ya que él es alguien con 0 experiencia con los niños. Esta situación parecía muy intimidante para él.

-Vamos, sabes que ella no muerde, es todo un amor-

Decreip seguía endulzando la situación.

Arsenio levanta su mano. Y, la acaricia, revolviendo sus largos cabellos.

A pesar de su apariencia, los cabellos de la pequeña eran suaves y perfectamente lisos. Creaban una pequeña sensación cosquilleo en la mano de Arsenio.

-Umu~ ¿Cómo está?-

-Se siente… bien…Supongo-

Arsenio sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho al ver la cara de la pequeña con esa inocente sonrisa.

Era cálida, una vieja calidez recorre el cuerpo de Arsenio.

-Bueno, Vixsti será mejor que vuelvas al castillo, limpia todo antes de irte-

La pequeña, a regañadientes. Se separa de ritual "Padre e hija" que estaba teniendo con el caballero cenizo; y, con una pequeña señal con su cabeza. Se retira, perdiéndose completamente en la oscuridad.

-¿Vamos?-

-…Si, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer-

Ya todo estaba "Entre medias" resuelto, pero por cómo estaban ocurriendo las cosas. La única preocupación de ambos solo sería **Verdad** , el hombre que cada vez sumaba más vidas en su lista.

-Solo queda esperar-

Eso era lo que podían hacer ambos. No iban a gastar recursos en buscar al sabio de la **Verdad** , buscar a un sectario era una tarea muy tediosa y larga.

Ellos solo podían esperar a que el mismo se presentara ante ellos.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

¿Por qué seguía despierto? Justo ahora el podría estar teniendo el mejor de los sueños, disfrutar de la calidez de sus sabanas, la suavidad de su almohada, el simple confort que Spike sentía al acostarse en su cama era inigualable.

¿Por qué no podía sentir esa comodidad el día de hoy? La respuesta era.

*Paff*

-¡AY!-

El sonido de un golpe suena.

La regla había golpeado sus manos. El dolor palpitaba.

La bru… *Ejem* Jino había golpeado con suficiente fuerza como para quebrar sus escamas. De hecho, Spike podía jurar que algunas estaban agrietadas.

-Deja de perder el tiempo en pensar en cosas sin sentido y presta atención-

Jino lo regañaba de nuevo. Con este ya eran 3 regaños y 6 golpes.

Ambos estaban en la habitación del dragón. Spike estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, justo con un revoltijo de papeles y pergaminos regados en el escritorio.

Estaba estudiando magia. En un término más teórico, en vez de al momento.

Todo bajo petición de Decreip. Ya que este iba a estar en Canterlot un tiempo, no podía enseñarle. Pero para su fortuna, el mago ya había pensado en una solución, y para su desgracia, Jino había sido asignada como su maestra.

Spike se había preguntado; si ella había sido elegida para enseñarle mientras Decreip no está, ¿Ella puede usar magia? La repuesta lógica seria "Si". Pero solo para molestarlo, Jino le había informado que ella no poseía ningún talento para la magia.

Ella era una humana común y corriente.

Spike no se la tragaba. Justo hace un momento esa misma "Humana Común" le había golpeado con una terrible fuerza, casi le había roto las manos, ¡ESO NO ERA PARA NADA COMÚN!

Y también, otro detalle curioso.

Haciendo memoria de antes, Spike había tenido la idea de cubrir el rostro de Jino con una bolsa para así no verla a los ojos.

Bueno, sí pudo llevar su plan a cabo, pero la víctima había sido él.

-Emm… Profesora Jino-

-¿Ese tipo de juego de rol te excita, no?-

-S… ¡NO!-

Ni si quiera en estos momentos él estaba seguro.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Jino le permite hablar. Con una mirada que decía: "Habla rápido".

-Ya que estaremos despiertos hasta más tarde, quisiera preguntarte dos cosas-

Dos dudas importantes que el dragón tenía desde que conoció a ambos hermanos. Temas que cualquiera podría decir que no le concernían, pero su curiosidad ganaba terreno en su conciencia.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Mis tallas y si soy virgen?-

-¡ESTO ES SERIO MUJER!... grrrr-

Solo podía gruñir malhumorado. Él quería tocar un tema que bien podría ser delicado para ella y para ambos hermanos. Había estado rato pensando en cómo preguntar sin parecer un completo metiche.

Tenía curiosidad, pero tampoco iba a obligar a alguien para que le dieran las respuestas.

Pero, estaba hablando con Jino, hablar mucho tiempo con ella era un arma de doble filo.

Incluso Spike tenía miedo de comer el sándwich que ella había traído para el cuándo comenzaron a la lección de magia.

Spike tenía miedo de que estuviera envenenado o algo.

-Jmm… una reacción más agresiva… no me gusta-

-¿Eh? Dijiste algo raro en lo último-

-No importa. En cambio, habla rápido. No hay que descuidar los libros y pergaminos que el amo dejo para tu enseñanza-

-Ah claro, bueno… una de las cosas que más me ha llamado sobre todos ustedes, que le sirven a Decreip y Arsenio. ¿Por qué tanta lealtad?-

Spike ya había sido testigo sobre la profunda lealtad que tenían todos los sirvientes del castillo hacia ambos hermanos.

Unos llegaban a un punto más extremista que otros.

Muchas veces Spike había pensado que ambos hermanos tenían un trato de esclavistas hacia las sirvientas. Pero para sorpresa del dragón, todas ellas le respondieron que lo hacían por cuenta propia.

Incluso Jino parecía una de esas.

A ella parecía no agradarle el dragón.

Pero aquí estaba, a su lado, ayudándolo, incluso le preparo comida y café para pasar la noche.

Todo porque Decreip le había ordenado que lo hiciera.

-Todos en el castillo tenemos una historia diferente-

Ella no tarda en responder con completa naturalidad.

Parecía que no le había incomodado la pregunta del dragón.

-No las conozco todas, tendrías que preguntarles tú mismo… pero, tómalo como el curso natural de las cosas-

-¿Natural?-

-Si..., es natural ser leal hacia aquel que salva tu vida, aquel que te da un lugar donde descansar. Un lugar que puedas llamar… hogar-

No por causa de magia, ni de chantaje, tampoco los estaban obligando.

Cada una de las sirvientas, de los guardianes, casi todos los habitantes del castillo habían sido salvados por ambos hermanos.

Pobreza, esclavitud, enfermedad, tortura, violación, incluso de la misma muerte.

La verdad trastornada del trágico pasado de cada uno de los habitantes del castillo.

Dos manos fueron extendidas para cada uno de ellos.

Una, cubierta con un elegante guante.

Y la otra, cubierta por una vieja y oxidada armadura.

¿Cómo ellos podrían traicionar aquellas manos que les habían traído la calidez de un hogar?... ¿Cómo podrían rechazar la calidez de una… familia?

El simple acto de traicionar a los hermanos se volvió repugnante para todos.

-Se podría decir que ya hace mucho tiempo pagamos nuestra deuda con ellos. Pero… todos queríamos permanecer con aquellos hombres tan solitarios… sabes...… antes, el amo Decreip y el amo Arsenio compartían el castillo con sus 19 hermanos…-

La gran mayoría llego al castillo cuando todo el grupo de hermano y hermanas estaban reunidos.

Habían estado con ellos cuando todo el castillo rebosaba de un aura familiar y dulce.

Todos ellos no podrían olvidar las sonrisas que tenían Decreip y Arsenio en esos días.

-…todos ellos… lentamente… se fueron-

Sonrisas que fueron olvidadas con la despedida de los hermanos.

Abandonándolos, de uno a uno.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres que Arsenio y Decreip llamaban familia se fueron yendo.

Cada uno de la servidumbre solo podía observar como cada uno de ellos se iban.

Tallando en piedra las expresiones tristes de sus dos señores en sus corazones.

-Todos nosotros solo queremos aliviar el pesar en sus corazones…. Queremos… ser su familia-

Todos ellos querían recibir esos mismos sentimientos, esas mismas sonrisas… esa misma confianza que habían tenido sus señores con sus antiguos hermanos adoptivos.

-… No sé si eso será suficiente para ti, puedo darte más detalle si quieres, por lo menos de aquellos que conozco de forma cercana-

-Eeehhh…. No, déjalo así-

Era cierto que ella no dijo mucho, pero Spike no era tonto. Jino había dicho lo suficiente como para que el entendiera a la perfección.

Spike sentía que seguir indagando seria ya muy descortés de su parte.

-¿Tenias otra pregunta?-

Jino se veía más calmada, su tono al hablar era más suave y delicado, contrastando completamente su típico tono de voz alto y agresivo.

Justo ahora, para Spike; Jino se veía como una linda chica que había conocido por casualidad.

-Sí, pero… creo que estaría muy mal de mi parte preguntar-

Habiendo adaptado el nuevo conocimiento que había conseguido con su anterior pregunta.

La curiosidad de Spike se fue dirigida hacia otra cosa.

Jino dijo que todos en el castillo tenían alguna historia.

No eran historias felices. Pero cada una de ellas era el detonante de la lealtad que tenían hacia ambos hermanos.

Pero, desentrañar una trágica historia solo para saciar su curiosidad era muy bajo.

Spike no podía evitar sentir asco de sí mismo por sus pensamientos.

-…Ya veo… tu cara lo dice todo. ¿Quieres saber mis historia, verdad?-

-¡Eh!... sí, no lo niego… pero…-

Hay estaba de nuevo. Parecía como si todos los del castillo Adastros pudieran leerle la mente. Decreip ya se lo había dicho una vez, y ahora Jino parecía que podía hacer lo mismo.

-…Dudas…eres un buen chico… pero… me niego. No veo razón alguna por la que deba contarte sobre mi vida pasada.-

-E_entiedo…-

Era verdad. La relación de ambos estaba lejos de llamarse "cercana" incluso difícil mente podrían ser "conocidos con buenos términos", ninguno conocía nada del otro, y tampoco ninguno había hecho algún esfuerzo por preguntar.

Ambos llevaban una "relación" falsa de amistad. No había confianza en ninguna de las dos partes.

Spike simplemente no podía exigir respuestas.

Y Claro que no lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

Spike respetaba las vidas privadas de las demás personas. Él incluso le hubiera hecho las preguntas anteriores a ambos hermanos cara a cara, pero su curiosidad, junto al extraño deseo insaciable de una respuesta había ganado en su alma.

Por eso le había preguntado a Jino.

-La noche es larga, sigamos con tus estudios.-

Jino le quita la bolsa de la cabeza. Otro buen detalle de ella que Spike debía anotar.

Spike ya no tenía valor para seguir preguntando.

Esta vez, el obedece las palabras de Jino, sin rechistar, sin poner mala cara, y dócilmente, el acepta la compañía de la sirvienta para sus estudios en la magia.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Habia lugares desconocidos en Equestria. Lugares donde las leyes de las hermanas nobles eran desconocidas. Algunos eran pequeños y otros grandes. Lugares donde la alineación natural de animales y personas no existía.

Lugares donde lo prohibido podía existir.

Un lugar lleno de figuras desconocidas. Figuras que representaban todo lo podrido del mundo como se conoce.

Las figuras vestían atuendos negros de pies a cabeza con capuchas, dejando sus rostros e incluso sus géneros imposibles de divisar. Se movieron, aparentemente deslizándose por el suelo mientras cerraban el círculo alrededor de dos personajes conocidos.

Risu encargada con los deberes de la **Risa** , miraba alegremente a la persona que tenía delante.

La cara de Risu parecía ser toda sonrisa, una expresión correcta de alguna manera para la ocasión.

En esta pequeña reunión entre "amigos" solo los sectarios de cada Sabio no encajaban con el ambiente.

Y para Rigel que estaba encargado con los deberes de la **Generosidad** , esto le constaba un poco.

La intención era tener una conversación a solas, pero debido a que el tema particular que iban tocar involucraba a los altos mandos de la secta, la presencia de sus respectivas " **Ramas** " era necesaria.

-Jiji, hacía ya un tiempo que no nos veíamos Rigi-

-No lo discuto, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace 1 año. Y de todas formas aquella vez no era el mejor momento para hablar.-

-Esta vez tampoco parece ser así. Aahh… que desafortunado de nuestra parte, deberíamos aclamar a la benevolencia del gran Dragón para que nos de unas vacaciones-

Risu y Rigel, no eran demasiado cercanos. Pero llevaban una relación amistosa lo suficientemente estrecha como para dejar la vida de cada uno en las manos del otro.

Claro que en eso también se veía influido que ambos pertenecían a la secta del dragón.

-Él no nos lo negaría, pero nuestro deber en el equilibrio de Equestria es más importante que nuestro tiempo libre.-

-Eeeehhhh… dices eso, pero tú solo tienes que desparramar tu dinero y no hacer nada. Todos los demás sabios estamos ocupados manteniendo el control en los rincones de Equestria. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de canterlot?-

-No lo hagas sonar tan fácil. Aunque no negare que a comparación de ustedes mi trabajo es más fácil, mis deberes como un importante noble de canterlot son más pesados de lo que te imaginas.-

-Pero aun asi…-

Risu se ve interrumpida por el repentino acercamiento de una de sus **Ramas.** Esta le susurrara palabras inentendibles en el odio.

 _-…la…-_

-…Ya veo…-

Como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión de algo. La cara de Risu, así como su estado de ánimo caen repentinamente.

El aire se ponía pesado, la visión de aquellos que eran débiles se distorsionaba. Cada uno de los sectarios que se encontraban presente, se postran. Mostrando claramente sus respetos hacia aquellos que ocupaban el lugar más grande entre la Secta.

Las palabras que el sectario le había dicho a Risu eran desconocidas. Pero debido a estas, ella decidió poner los pies en la tierra. Quitando completamente toda la calma que había estado hace un segundo.

Se podría decir que Rigel estaba igual, el había entendido el repentino cambio de su amiga, y este no tardo tomar la verdadera seriedad del asunto.

Toda existencia viva en el mundo se había callado para escuchar las palabras de las dos pecaminosas existencias que llevaban el título "Sabio de la armonía" en sus hombros.

Ya no eran la chica animada Risu ni el noble Rigel.

Justo en este momento, era una reunión entre los encargados de la **Risa** y la **Generosidad**.

-Se ha puesto más descontrolado.-

Risu comienza la conversación, su tono de voz era serio, impotente, que congelaba las espinas de los mismos sectarios presentes.

-Que aquellos caballeros hayan sobrevivió se podría llamar claramente un milagro-

Rigel, en cambio, se oía preocupado. Y tenía razones, el causante de todo esto era alguien a quien le tenía la estima suficiente como para considerarlo su propio hermano.

-El gran dragón siempre recompensa nuestra diligencia, pero las acciones recientes de Virnes están yendo en contra de los deseo del gran Dragón-

Virnes, aquel que estaba encargado con los deberes de la **Verdad**. En todo el tiempo que se había unido a la secta se había mostrado como alguien fanático de la peleas.

Pero aun así, su actitud era increíblemente pasiva para alguien que se crio en las peleas clandestinas. Como toda persona tenía su temperamento, pero era muy difícil hacerlo enojar.

A la secta no le importaba hacer uno que otro "sacrificio" para mantener la armonía en orden. Sobre todo si era para proteger la imagen de aquel que tanto adoraban.

Pero lo que estaba haciendo Virnes iba en contra de una de las principales reglas de la secta.

Estaba destacando demasiado.

Cada limpieza debía ser perfecta, sin evidencia, sin testigos, sin nada que anunciara la presencia de la secta.

Virnes estaba matando a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera persona que cargara con la más minina señal de mentiras en el mundo. Se sabía que todo esto era por la llegada de los dos hermanos Adastros, el mismo Virnes se los había dicho. Pero aún seguía sin explicar la causa de su repentina ola de muerte que estaba causando.

Incluso **Las Ramas De La Verdad** , aquellas que habían sido designadas a la perfección para que él las tenga a su lado. Lo habían abandonado.

Aquellas **Ramas…,** libres de cualquier mentira, libres de cualquier deslealtad, libres de cualquier egoísmo, libres de cualquier tristeza, libres de cualquier odio y libres de cualquier enemistad. Las ramas eran la existencia corrupta del vacío y lo desconocido.

Cada una de ellas elegidas específicamente para cada Sabio.

Para que estas hayan abandonado a Virnes el sabio de la **Verdad** , solo podía significar una cosa….

-El **Amor** del gran dragón lo ha abandonado…y el, en vez de venir para pedir redención por sus actos. Está causando un desastre con nuestro nombre y la **Autoridad** que se le fue dada por el **Amor** de nuestro señor, ¡Simplemente imperdonable!-

Una sed de sangre genuina. Risu no encontraba otra manera de desquitar su ira golpeando lo primero que tuviera delante. Rigel era el blanco perfecto, pero opacar su enojo golpeando al noble no iba a ayudar en nada.

Tenía que guardarlo todo para Virnes.

-… ¿Sabes cuándo llegara?-

A Rigel solo le quedaba preguntar, no podía apelar en la defensa de su querido amigo, el quedaría como un traidor si lo hacía. Por muy cercano que él sea a Virnes, su amigo estaba dejando de lado las enseñanzas dadas por el dragón que habían sido inculcadas en todos ellos desde niños.

Las acciones a seguir eran obvias para la secta.

Para aquellos que deshonran las enseñanzas del dragón. La muerte era la única libertad para su pecado.

-Llegara a canterlot mañana por la noche, eso es lo que se. Aun no se sabe dónde aparecerá, pero tendré a cada una de mis **Ramas** esperando por el en cada rincón y sombra de la capital-

Solo quedaba esperar, aunque casi todos en ese momento querían la cabeza Virnes. Seguía siendo un sabio, su captura y no decir su muerte, no eran tareas fáciles. Para alguien como Virnes, solo otro sabio que este especializado en la misma materia que Virnes, que era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. podía hacerle frente.

Solo había otros 2 sabios que manejaban ese campo.

Uno era Risu.

Y el otro era " **Lealtad"**

 **Lealtad** estaba ocupado. Así que en este momento solo quedaba Risu para enfrentarse a Virnes, aun así no era tarea fácil. Pero con la ayuda de Rigel; sin duda ella podía mover todas las cartas a su favor.

Mañana por la noche, Risu aclamaría el perdón del dragón con la cabeza de Virnes en sus manos.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

La oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre el castillo de canterlot. Los elegantes pasillos que guiaban los caminos se encontraban completamente bañados en oscuridad.

Ninguno de ellos parecía tener algún cristal o algún encantamiento mágico, que diera alguna señal de luz.

Para Decreip eso no representaba un problema, el había invocado una esfera luminosa con simplemente un ademan. La luz que emitía no era excesiva, pero era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar el camino y ser cómodo para la vista.

Arsenio ya estaba en la habitación que se le había designado, y el, como ya se lo había propuesto antes. Salió a caminar por los pasillos en busca del jardín del castillo.

Decreip sabía que la zona del jardín había sido destruida por el enfrentamiento entre su hermano Arsenio y su hermano Adoptivo Obrespo. Pero ese lugar había sido reparado con magia antes de la partid del caballero cenizo. Amelia lo había hecho, claramente para mostrar las disculpas de su amo por destruir el lugar.

Cuando él estuvo antes en el castillo no había podido ver el jardín. Pero tratándose de la realeza, las expectativas del mago estaban en alto.

Solo el ruido de sus pasos resonaba en pasillo.

Parecía como si no hubiera ningún guardia vigilando a esas horas de la noche.

Pero Decreip sabía la verdad del asunto. Sin contarlos, ya que no era necesario. El mago sabía sobre los ojos que lo estaban observando a sus espaldas. Ocultos perfectamente en las sombras, a comparación con los exploradores de antes. Estos parecían más experimentados. Respiración nula, intención asesina completamente reducida, caminar completamente imperceptible. Aquellos que se movían en la oscuridad simplemente eran merecedores de elogios por su demostración perfectas de habilidades.

¿Sería la guardia nocturna del castillo?

Decreip no se iba a molestar en averiguarlo. Mientras estos no hicieran nada en su contra, todo debería salir bien.

Siguió caminando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado recorriendo los pasillos del castillo. Bien el podría estar caminando en círculos y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Claro que con las indicaciones que le había pedido a Spike, esto no era así.

Pero hay estaba. La débil luz de la luna se filtraba por la entrada hacia el jardín.

Su pecho se llenaba de euforia. Amaba los jardines, amaba la naturaleza. El mismo podría simplemente dormir en una cama de flores y le encantaría.

La esfera luminosa desaparece, está ya había hecho su cometido. Podía irse.

Decreip se para justo delante de la entrada.

-Hooo…-

El brillo en sus ojos era inigualable. Su mirada parecía la de un niño recibiendo sus regalos de cumpleaños.

La vista delante de él. Era simplemente hermosa.

Con una combinación perfecta e inigualable de colores. El frondoso suelo de césped estaba en la cúspide de su vida, con un ejemplar brillo verdoso que lo hacía un lugar encantador para dormir.

Las hileras de arbustos, la pequeña cantidad de robles. Todo estaba bañado en flores de distintos tipos y colores. Las lianas de los arboles caían y se unían delicadamente, sosteniendo un pequeño nido que había tomado ese lugar como su vivienda.

Era una vista hipnotizaste, la luz de la luna, el pequeño brillo de las luciérnagas, los pequeños animales que Vivian en ese majestuoso lugar. Y entre todo eso…. Justo en medio de todo lo que él podía llamar hermoso. Estaba ella.

Aun con aquel vestido azabache con el que la había visto esa noche, ese sedoso cabello de tonalidades diferentes de azul que caía como cascada hasta su cintura. Esta vez sin accesorio alguno. Aquellos profundos ojos turquesa que lo había visto con enojo…. se encontraban calmados. Viendo cariñosamente a la pequeña ave que cargaba en sus manos.

Él había tenido razón. La naturaleza tenía un brillo ejemplar con el adorno de la noche. Pero la presencia de aquella que manejaba todo lo desconocido del cielo nocturno hacia parecer aquel bello jardín como si fuera el hogar de tan bella doncella.

*Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar*

Decreip estaba embobado, sin ser capaz de moverse. Su corazón no paraba de palpitar fuertemente. El ardor en su cara se hacía insoportable.

No podía detener aquel roció de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

La imagen delante de él. Le había traído muy buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos que se había negado a olvidar, pero que se habían escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-….M…miella…

Inconscientemente se le escapan esas palabras. En un anhelo por aquello que ya no estaba aquí.

-¿Mmm?...-

Luna escucha el extraño sonido. Ella observa hacia donde se debería haber originado.

No había nada.

Ella seguía sola en medio del jardín. Solo con la compañía de los pequeños habitantes del lugar.

Pero ella podía jurar que había escuchado a alguien susurrar. Incluso ella creía haber visto una figura por el rabillo del ojo. Pero no había nadie, todo seguía tan callado como se debería.

Ella observa las estrellas. Estas no tenían su viejo brillo de antaño. Se veían débiles, opacas. No había emociones en esas estrellas.

La noche estaba más fría que de costumbre.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Casi lo ven.

Decreip se encontraba oculto entre los pasillos del castillo. Su magia había funcionado como debía.

*Jadeo* *Jadeo*

*Palpitar* *Palpitar*

No podía controlar su respiración, su corazón aún estaba con ese doloroso palpitar.

Las lágrimas aún no habían dejado de caer.

El dolor en su pecho era incesante. Quien hubiera pensado que algo como eso fuera a pasar por el simple hecho de ver un jardín.

Olvídalos, entiérralos, escóndelos. Tenía que deshacerse de esas imágenes y esos recuerdos que golpeaban fuertemente su cabeza. El malestar desaparecería si los olvidaba, pero él no quería olvidarlos.

Tenía que esconderlos de nuevo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin magia, eso podría borrarlos. Tenía que hacerlo el mismo, el mismo debía enterrar esos agonizantes recuerdos.

Solo así dejaría de doler.

Esta noche no dormiría, solo le quedaba sollozar en la habitación. Esperando olvidar. Con la luna como su único acompañante.

* * *

 **Bien tarde no?**

 **Recuerden, soy un ser humano. Como ustedes tengo responsabilidades que atender. pero bueno.**

 **Aquí esta el penultimo capitulo de este interludio. Iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí dejarlo así para meter todo lo demás en el ultimo cap, que por naturaleza debería quedar como el mas largo hasta ahora.**

 **Igualmente: por un pequeño fallo en el argumento, la segunda parte del especial de "Harrowing" los pospondré :V**

 **Y para contestar a Misery: Nel pastel, esta historia no es croosover. tengo planeado (cuando termine de escribir esta) hacer un Fanfic de League of legends ya que soy un gran fanático de su rico lore. y en ese Fanfic estarán los mismo protagonistas que en este, solo que menos rotos y Arsenio será menos sangron.**

 **Mi intención con los "Extras" es simplemente entretener. Algunos serán sobre la historia actual, pero otros serán los dos hermanos como protagonistas en diferentes "Mundos" y no tendrán nada que ver con la historia actual. serán simplemente para entretener.**

 **Sip, el titulo que tenia antes era provisional. los mismo con la sipnosis. y en un futuro les añadire y le comenzare a poner titulo a los caps. algo difícil claro está, no quiero poner esos titulos de mierda que pone todo el mundo :V. Para mi, un título debe tener una razón y un significado profundo.**

 **Que no sea poner "El entrenamiento inicia" solo porque X personaje va a entrenar.**

 **Ok paro, ya estoy comenzando a tirar arena.**

 **Para lo último. El gran dragón no manipula a los sabios de ninguna manera. todo lo que ellos hacen es por voluntad propia.**


	18. Interludio I (Final) Cruel y Vil Verdad

**A poco no soy el mejor? :V Me tarde un siglo verdad?**

 **Dejare la excusa de siempre, tengo una vida que ocupa también mi tiempo. esa es la vieja confiable.**

 **Ok primero, recuerden que como esto es un fanfic, me tomo todas las libertades que quiero. ¿A que me refiero? bueno, tomar cosas de animes, películas y lo demás, la típica que hacen la mayoría en fanfiction.**

 **Y también quiero que recuerden que yo solo cambio la historia original de MLP para beneficio de mi historia. así que no quiero ardidos que digan que hay información errónea :V**

* * *

Miradas. Muchas de ella.

No las había contado porque sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero si podía darse cuenta que la mayoría de miradas pertenecían a las chicas del pueblo. Desde las más viejas hasta las más jóvenes, incluso para su martirio una que otra mirada furtiva pertenecías a las niñas que jugaban en ese momento.

Quitando lo último para su protección legal, Spike estaría bañándose en orgullo por el hecho de atraer tanto la atención del sexo opuesto.

Pero como siempre. Él, que era tan amado por el que escribía los guiones de este mundo, sabía muy bien que esas miradas no iban hacia su persona. Era para el hombre que estaba justo a su lado.

Bach parecía ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El solo se encontraba mirando hacia delante, sin inmutarse. Las únicas veces que había volteado era para hablar con Spike.

Y cabe decir que por las altas habilidades sociales que había perdido Spike al igual que sus años dorados. Las charlas se tornaban extremadamente cortas y algo secas.

Para Spike era incómodo.

Pero Bach parecía ignorarlo.

Ese tipo de acciones del galante hombre hacían a Spike pensar que él vivía ignorando todo lo que pasaba en el mundo.

Un simple ignorante ¿tal vez?

-…Estas teniendo unos malos pensamientos contra mi persona, ¿verdad?-

¡¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?!

No, no lo había hecho. Esto simplemente era otro de los fenómenos que ocurrían cuando él estaba cerca de todo aquel que viviera en castillo Adastros.

-Hombre, con ustedes ni en mis pensamientos estoy a salvo. Dan miedo ¿saben?-

Spike solo podía suspirar pesadamente mientras expresaba sus quejas. Tener a estos individuos que podían "leerle la mente" le traía unos terribles escalofríos.

-Esas son unas palabras hirientes jeje. Si te da tanto miedo entonces deberías cuidar más tus expresiones mi amigo.-

-¿Cómo así?-

Bach en un principio había hecho una pequeña expresión consternada que hacia dudar la sexualidad de Spike al pensar que incluso con esa expresión era adorable. ¡NO! *Shu* *Shu* ¡Fuera pensamientos raros!... *Ejem* pero después la cara de Bach tomo un pequeño porte más serio. Dando claro a entender que quería ayudarlo a no ser tan "libro abierto".

Y Claro que Spike no podía entenderlo a la primera.

-Bueno, es verdad que hay magia para poder leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero esta requiere un pequeño ritual algo riguroso y además, ya que tienes sangre de dragón, tu resistencia natural a la magia debería impedir eso.-

-¿Entonces como todos mis pensamientos oscuros salen a la luz con ustedes?-

No podían leerle la mente, eso era un alivio. Pero ahora había un temor más grande ya que no sabía que método usaban para descubrir sus fechorías mentales.

¿Un ritual diabólico quizás? Espera…. ¿Eso no chocaría con lo primero que dijo Bach?... Ugh, que complicada es la magia.

-Qué manera tan sospechosa de decirlo. Pero para responderte, aparte del ritual para "leer mentes" hay dos formas más para saber cómo se siente una persona o qué tipo de pensamientos está teniendo. Requieren práctica, pero a comparación del ritual son más fáciles, el único defecto de estas es que son menos precisas-

-¿Cuáles serían?-

-Una de ellas es leer los corazones de las personas-

-¿Los corazones?-

Algo desconocido para él. Debía anotar ese término desconocido para usarlo después.

No entendía a qué se refería Bach. ¿Era siquiera posible leer el corazón de una persona?

-Sí, este método es usado por el señor Decreip y otros habitantes del castillo. Según ellos es muy efectivo, ya que ellos dicen que el corazón de una persona no puede mentir, ya que esa parte representa uno de los reflejos de nuestra alma-

-¿Podrías darme un ejemplo?-

Spike se sentía idiota por haber dicho eso. Pero él sabía que si no lo hacía jamás iba a entender lo que estaba diciendo el galante hombre. Se había hecho una pequeña idea con lo que Bach había dicho, pero aun sonaba muy complicado para su pobre cerebro de personaje secundario.

-Bueno pongámoslo de esta manera. Digamos que tú te sientes triste, pero no quieres preocupar a otras personas y decides ocultarlo. Si alguien que fuera capaz de "Leer el corazón de las personas" te viera, por el exterior estaría viendo tu mentira, pero por dentro el solo podría ver las palabras "Tristeza" que carcomen tu corazón reflejadas en su mente. Algo así como si le estuvieran susurrando al oído verdaderamente como estas-

-Entiendo…-

Seguía siendo una explicación con falta de sentido para Spike. Pero por lo menos tenía una idea más clara de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cuál es la otra manera?-

-Oh, esa, bueno… la segunda forma para saberlo es leyendo las expresiones de la persona en cuestión-

-Esa forma la he visto muchas veces, no sería sencillo simplemente poner una cara de póker y el que trata de "leerte" no sabría nada-

Leer las expresiones de la gente sin duda era más fácil a comparación que Leer el corazón de las personas. Claro que para ver los sentimientos de la gente a través de su expresión llevaba una buena cantidad de práctica, había muchas formas para evitar eso.

-Depende de la persona, alguien verdaderamente experto en tema sin duda sería muy difícil de engañar. Ya sea por el movimiento de sus ojos, sus parpados, su boca, sus mejillas, su respiración, su palpitar, o el brillo en sus ojos, incluso podría incluir el diminuto sonido de su sangre correr por su venas. Sin duda alguien así no podría ser engañado con una cara falsa-

-Oye, oye… eso que acabas de decir suena imposible para cualquier persona normal. No, incluso entre los monstruos creo que tal habilidad perceptiva sería imposible.-

¿El sonido de la sangre? Incluso para los vampiros, los cuales pueden escuchar el palpitar de los corazones humanos a tres kilómetro (exagerado) aun así sonaba imposible que ellos pudieran escuchar tal sonido.

Solo alguien que se despega lo suficiente de las leyes de cuerpo humano podría ser capaz de hacer eso…. Momento.

-Oye Bach…. De casualidad la bru… ¡DIGO! Jino puede tener tales habilidades de percepción-

¿Podría ser esa la respuesta a las cosas de las que es capaz Jino? Que todo lo que ella llama "normal" es debido a causa de tales habilidades oscuras que rompen el límite humano.

…Incluso para Spike eso sonaba absurdo.

-Jajajaja~ No, no~… mi amigo, Jino no puede hacer ninguna de las dos. Créeme, todos los hombres en el castillo aprendimos que la intuición femenina es algo de lo que temer-

Bach reía, feliz, completamente alegre, como si Spike hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Su risa era un dulce canto para los oídos, eso era lo que decían todas las miradas femeninas alrededor.

-¡Ugh! Entonces no estoy seguro en ningún lugar, sin duda el título de bruja le queda como anillo al dedo.-

-Jajajaja~~ Eso dices~~ jajaja~ hay mi amigo Spike, tengo el sentimiento de algo le va a pasar a tu comida cuando lleguemos-

-¡AH! ¡MIERDA! ¡TENIA QUE HABLAR!-

Era verdad, si la intuición femenina era tan peligrosa como dicen las leyendas. Entonces, para Spike, que justo la había llamado "bruja" sin duda la venganza que el recibirá sería terrible. Ya podía dar su almuerzo por perdido.

Sin duda un castigo terrible para él. Aunque a él no le guste admitirlo, la realidad era que la comida preparada por Jino era de categoría "mundial" Si ella fuera alguien agradable, Spike podría dar alarde de la magnífica comida que ahora disfrutaba todos los días.

Pero era Jino, alagar su comida, es lo mismo que alagarla a ella. No, sin duda eso es algo que no él no iba a hacer.

-(¡Adiós adorado almuerzo!, ¡te disfrutare en mis sueños!)… Bueno, qué más da… oye Bach, ¿Cuál usas tú?-

-¿Yo?... Bueno, yo tampoco uso ninguno de los dos. Más bien, para mi ver como están las personas es algo natural-

-Lo dices como si para ti fuera cosa fácil-

-Bueno, donde nací se creía que los seres humanos nacimos del polvo que cubría el mundo, y gracias a mi **Autoridad De la Madre Tierra, Gea.** Estoy conectado completamente a la naturaleza del mundo, eso incluye el "polvo" del que nacimos. Leer el estado de la mente y el cuerpo para mí es tan fácil como respirar, supongo.-

-¿Cómo que supones? Diciendo eso da miedo estar cerca de ti… *Suspiro* de verdad que esa **Autoridad** se oye muy conveniente-

Tener el control completo de la fuerza devastadora de la naturaleza, en un lugar como Equestria, no, en un lugar como esté basto mundo conocido. Este que en casi todas partes se veía rebosante de vida.

Bach debía ser simplemente poderoso. Roto, absurdo, esos serían dos buenos términos para describirlo.

-Así que lo ves de esa forma… no negare que es muy útil pero….. *Suspiro* creo que la conversación se está tornando pesada-

Había ignorado el tema. Bach se veía decaído por algo, la petición indirecta para cambiar la conversación era más que clara.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre lo que le pasara a mi almuerzo el día de hoy?-

Debía tener consideración por las personas. Sobre todo con Bach, que lo había ayudado demasiado.

Claro…. A pesar de haber encantado a su hermana con su rostro, y de quitarle sus dominios en el arte de la limpieza en el castillo… aun así… hacia mucho que Spike no tenía compañía de su mismo género. Claro, muchos dirían que era la envidia del mundo el haber estado rodeado en un círculo de amigas donde él era el único hombre. Pero la realidad es que como normalmente debería ser, los gustos del dragón muchas veces habían chocado con el de sus viejas amigas.

-¡AH! es verdad…. Bueno, yo creo que simplemente no te dará tu porción-

-Ugh, la estas subestimando, yo creo que en mi tazón a lo mucho veré un solo y mugroso grano de arroz-

-Jajajaja~ creo que tienes razón. Bueno podemos idear algo para tomar lo que sobre y comerlo en tu habitación-

-No lo creo… hay mucho riesgo… bien ella podría estar vigilando las sobras con un cuchillo en mano… ¡NO! ¡LO SIENTO! Prefiero tener todas las partes de mi cuerpo intacto-

La imagen de una Jino con el ceño fruncido, con un cuchillo de carnicero en su mano derecha, vigilando diligentemente la sobras. *Uff* de solo pensarlo se le helaba la sangre a Spike.

-Jajajajajajaja~~-

-Je…je… Jajajajajajaja~~-

A pesar de todo aun daba gracia.

Spike solo podía reír junto a su amigo.

…Amigo… si, sin duda podía tomar a Bach como un amigo. Ellos dos llevaban un extraño entendimiento mutuo que era inexplicable.

Sin duda ambos serian buenos amigos.

Era bueno ver que Bach riera, le quedaba mejor que la expresión oscura que había tenido momentos antes. Se lo habían dicho antes después de todo

" _Siempre asegúrate de hacer sonreír a tus amigos"_

Por fin podía poner en práctica esas palabras…

… Y así… Aquel joven dragón, junto a aquel que solo se podía describir con la palabra "perfecto"… ambos caminan, riendo. Compartiendo la alegría que aquello que muchos llamaban amistad.

No había mejor consuelo para el Dragon que eso…. _**Pero…**_

-Mama…-

La voz de un niño, no mayor de 8 años, llama inocentemente a su querida madre.

-… ¿Por qué él está hablando " _ **Sxxx**_ "?-

El pequeño señala, justo donde ambos se encontraban.

La madre observa en la misma dirección.

-Solo ignóralo hijo-

Ella dice de una forma cotidiana… La madre se lleva al pequeño.

Aquel golpe a la realidad golpeaba fuertemente su corazón…

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido…. Luego podría lamentarse.

Debía mirar con la frente en alto. Debía levantar la mirada con el orgullo que le correspondía. El hombre a su lado posiblemente haría lo mismo.

….Sin duda la amistad era curiosa…

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Ambos regresan al castillo, solo habían salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo bajo las órdenes de Twilight. Bach en un principio se había rehusado, pero la firme insistencia junto a las palabras "es una orden" llevaron al galante hombre a ceder en la petición de su lady.

Claro que todo se estaba rigiendo bajo segundas intenciones por parte de la princesa de la amistad.

Ella, en claro intento de impresionar a Bach. Se iba a encargar de preparar el almuerzo de hoy.

Spike era su cómplice a medias, ella solo le había dicho que le ganara tiempo. Mas no le había dado el por qué.

Claramente Spike dudo, pero ya que ocupaba ganar puntos para estar por encima de Bach, decidió aceptar sin preguntar.

Él no sabía que su hermana estaría en la cocina el día de hoy.

De regreso todo había sido más alegre. Ambos siguieron llevando una divertida charla hasta el momento que llegaron a las puertas del castillo de la armonía.

Y al momento de entrar, hombre y dragón separaron sus caminos, Bach aún tenía un par de deberes que atender, y Spike tenía una cita puntual con la alacena.

-... ¿Eh?... ¿Twilight?-

Y hay estaba su hermana, con una ropa más hogareña, combinado con tierno delantal rosado que perturbadoramente para el dragon, el delantal tenia escrito "Te Amo Bach" con una muy fina y envidiable costura.

¿De dónde había salido eso?... ¡Tenía que quemarlo cuando pudiera!.

-¡SPIKE!...-

La habían atrapado en medio del crimen. La sorpresa casi había hecho que tirara la sartén que tenía en su mano.

-¡No deberías estar aquí tan pronto!-

-Estuvimos afuera por más de 1 hora, ¿cómo es que no tienes la comida lista? ¿Más bien? ¿Por qué estas cocinando? ¡¿Es para Bach?!-

Para Spike fue fácil armar el rompecabezas que explicaba la presencia de su hermana en la cocina.

Bach no le caía mal... pero su espíritu de hermano "Mayor" le estaba diciendo que atacara a Bach con una daga en medio de la noche.

No espera, debía calmarse los aires.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que su hermana cocinaba. Desde que él había vuelto, Spike retomo el dominio de la cocina en el castillo. Pocas eran las veces que Twilight cocinaba.

-¡E_Eso no importa! ¡SAL Y PREPARA LA MESA!-

Twilight estaba avergonzada, un sonrojo masivo adornaba su rostro dándole un encanto infantil.

-B…bien, no te pongas así… no entiendo. Tan vieja y aun buscas salir de la soltería. Me compadezco de ti querida hermana-

Spike no sabía qué hacer con el estado actual de su hermana. Por mal que suene, ella ya tenía muchos años de edad, pero esta extraña actitud de doncella enamorada que ha estado teniendo estos días causaban un desborde de emociones para Spike.

La mayoría de ella era poco amigables para cierta persona.

…Mmmm… ¿que era esa extraña presión en el aire?

Spike mira a su hermana. La cara de ella… si antes estaba roja de la vergüenza. Ahora eso se estaba mesclando por un desconocido enojo que iba dirigido hacia Spike.

-¡DISCULPA!... ¡ESTA VEZ TE LA BUSCASTE!-

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡BAJA ESA SARTÉN!... ¡AUCH!... ¡TWILIGHT PERDÓN! ¡AUCH!-

La sartén aún se encontraba caliente, en el extraño golpe de cólera que el mismo Spike se había buscado. Sus duras escamas no eran capaces de resistir los poderosos golpes de una mujer con el orgullo lastimado.

Eran completamente escándalos, el sonido de muchos objetos cayendo se escuchaba incluso desde el pasillo.

Los gritos de ayuda de Spike eran opacados por el ruido de los golpes del metal chocando contra algo duro.

El desayuno seria olvidado por esta vez. Y aunque Spike tenía que protegerse de la furia de su hermana, no podía evitar reírse hasta donde había llegado la situación.

Como en los viejos tiempos… Ambos estaban teniendo una pequeña riña de hermanos.

-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?!-

*Plaf* *Plaf* *Plaf*

Golpear las escamas del dragón era como golpear un piso de concreto sólido. Pero misteriosamente los golpes de Twilight dolían como nunca.

¿Eran esos los temibles "golpes de amor"?

Eso sin duda le causaba gracia a Spike.

-¡NO! ¡MI BELLO ROSTRO NO! ¡POR FAVOR!-

Seguían siendo escandalosos…. Pero ahí, en justo al lado de la puerta, ocultando completamente su presencia.

Jino solo podía escuchar el alboroto que aquellos dos estaban haciendo juntos. Para Jino era un deleite para los odios escuchar los gritos de dolor del Dragón. He incluso su pecho se llenaba con un sentimiento cálido, al escuchar los animados gritos de la princesa de la amistad.

-Es bueno escucharlos tan animados, nuestro señor estará alegre cuando le informemos la gran mejoría de mi lady-

Hablando delicadamente, con un tono de voz cautivador y dulce. Bach susurraba sus pensamientos a su amiga sirvienta.

"Lady" esa era la nueva forma que había empezado a usar Bach para llamar a Twilight, ya que según el "Señora" sonaba un poco vulgar para una dama joven como la princesa.

La primera vez que la había llamado así, la princesa de la amistad se había desmayado con cara completamente roja y con una mirada perdida. Jino había podido sentir el ardor de las mejillas de la princesa al revisarla.

Una reacción algo exagerada, se notaba que la princesa no era de las personas que recibían elogios o buenas palabras seguidamente.

¿Nunca nadie ha coqueteado con ella? si era así, Jino podía darse una idea clara sobre la inocente he inexperta mente de la princesa con el tema del romance.

Alguien como Bach. A pesar de que el galante hombre no cumplía los gustos Jino, ella sabía muy bien que tener a Bach de pareja seria el sueño de toda mujer.

-Piensas cosas muy raras sobre mí, mi amiga.-

-Es descortés usar tu **Autoridad** para leer a la gente sin permiso-

-Perdón~ Perdón~ Es una mala costumbre que se me quedo con los años-

-…No importa…*Sigh* supongo que el almuerzo de hoy tendrá que esperar. Que pérdida de tiempo, estaré ordenando los libros de la biblioteca… llámame si necesitas algo.-

Jino le había cedido la cocina a la princesa, pero ahora, por la culpa de aquella cosa. Ella podía dar por pérdida la cocina de hoy, aun como una simple sirvienta, ella se iba a encargar firmemente de darles una reprimenda a esos dos cuando terminen aquel ridículo juego que estaban efectuando en la cocina.

Regañaría a la princesa por perder el tiempo cuando había insistido tanto en cocinar.

Y se encargaría de pincharle los ojos al dragón que la había insultado.

-Qué mala~… descuida, yo me encargare de vigilarlos.-

Bach tenía una sonrisa pícara.

Tch… había visto a través de ella.

Jino parecía ser una persona completamente agresiva y descorazonada, pero si fuera así. Ella ya habría detenido a esos hermanos que se encontraban causando desastre en la cocina.

Ese era un pequeño detalle que Jino tenía planeado llevarse a la tumba.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

*Palpitar* Aquel dolor palpitante no se detenía.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido alivio alguno sobre este insoportable malestar?

...Había sido hace poco, con la pequeña ayuda de su hermana mayor. Debía agradecérselo, aunque los dolores seguían ahí, su querida hermana la estaba intentando ayudar en todo lo posible.

Pero más importante, ¿por qué? estaba despierta tan temprano en la mañana. Ella estaba encargada con los deberes de manejar el astro de la noche junto a las centelleantes estrellas que adornaban la penumbra de la noche. Y junto a eso, ella misma debía velar y proteger los sueños de todos sus súbditos.

Por naturaleza ella esta despierta en largo tramo de la noche, y por consciente, ella toma el horario diurno para dormir. Incluso se había acostumbrado a soportar el dolor lo suficiente para caer dormida.

Pero desde ayer en la noche. Ella no había podido conciliar el sueño en lo más mínimo. Sus parpados se habían negado a cerrarse desde el primer hasta el último momento que se enrollo en la calidez de sus sabanas.

Y harta de eso, ella decidió caminar para ver si el cansancio del sueño llegaba tarde o temprano.

Para su mala suerte, su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de energía. Como si estuviera en una clase de sobrecarga de azúcar.

Y en su mente… aún estaba el momento en el que ella había pensado haber visto algo a su lado en medio del jardín del castillo.

¿Podría ser eso lo que no la dejaba dormir?

Si era así, solo se le ocurría una pequeña solución para su problema.

Nadie suele caminar por esas horas, los guardias nocturnos que ella asigna para los turnos siempre se mantienen ocultos, y si le quisieran informar algo, estos primero llamarían su atención.

Si alguien se había estado paseando por los pasillos del castillo. La única explicación razonable justo en ese momento serían los dos nuevos huéspedes del lugar.

Alguno de los dos hermanos había estado en la noche rondando por ahí.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

-¿Uh?...

Sin darse cuenta, la protectora de los sueños había llegado inconscientemente al mismo lugar en el que habían comenzado este extraño giro de eventos.

El jardín del castillo. Aquel hermoso lugar que ella tanto amaba. Un lugar donde ella siempre tomaba en pequeño descanso de sus deberes en la noche.

Un lugar que naturalmente a estas horas debería estar vacío, solo con los pequeños animales que usaban ese lugar para vivir. El cuidado del jardín era atendido por un pequeño grupo de la servidumbre del castillo.

Pero en estos momentos se suponía que ese pequeño grupo ya había hecho su trabajo unas horas antes.

Aquel lugar debería estar vacío… había un hombre.

Un hombre que jamás había visto. Vestidos con lo se llamaría "Ropa de delincuente" a pesar de que era unos simples jeans y una camiseta blanca que apretaba y marcaba su fornido torso.

Era alto, ancho. Unos guantes negros adornaban sus manos. El Hombre se encontraba mirando los alrededores del jardín con esos ojos de color ébano que no parecían amigables.

Para Luna, que se desprendía un poco del tema de la "realeza" y "Estilo formal" el hombre que veía parecía uno de esos luchadores clandestinos que había visto antes en los abres y clubes que había clausurado en el pasado. A primera vista no parecía alguien de confianza, lo único normal y encantador que tenía ese hombre, era ese largo cabello dorado que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Por qué… ¿Por qué ese hombre parecía tan familiar?

La única razón de que la princesa no se alterara, era debida a la confianza que le tenía a la guardia de su querida hermana. Nadie se debería poder colar de manera tan sencilla sin llamar la atención en el castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Y ese hombre se veía completamente relajado, despreocupado. Como si estuviera esperando a un viejo amigo.

-¿Q…quién eres?…-

Su voz salía entrecortada. Él le causaba nervios, pero había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que ese hombre la escuchara.

El hombre voltea, sin prisa, y sin señal alguna de haberse sido sorprendido.

Ojos ébanos chocan con joyas turquesas.

No había malicia en la mirada del hombre. De hecho, ella tenía que corregir sus pensamientos anteriores. En realidad, el hombre parecía alguien muy amigable. En contraste con su apariencia, las facciones del hombre eran encantadoras.

Fácilmente podría ser confundido con alguien de alta clase si llevara algún tipo de traje o vestimenta formal.

-Princesa… que bien, la estaba esperando-

-¿A mí?-

La estaba buscando…. ¿Por qué? El hombre delante de ella no aparecía en ninguno de sus recuerdos. Ni si quiera en aquellos que eran complicados de recordar.

Tampoco podía ser alguien que la haya conocido de niña. Para su pesar, la mayoría de esas personas ya habían pasado a la otra vida. Luna solo le quedaban algunos viejos conocidos de las tierras de los dragones debido a la naturaleza longeva de estos.

El sujeto que la buscaba era un simple desconocido para ella.

-Si princesa, ¿No le avisaron de mi llegada?-

El hombre seguía hablando, con toda la familiaridad del mundo. Como si la conociera de toda la vida. Se podía ver en sus palabras, eran corteses pero la confianza que transmitían estas hacia su persona la perturbaba de maneras desconocidas.

Había dicho, que ella debería de haber sido informada de su llegada y también ese mismo hombre parecía haber entrado al castillo con total calma. Como si hubiera tomado la entrada principal. Los guardias estaban ahí. Si lo habían dejado pasar…

Entonces esa mala sensación que la abordaba era por otra razón…. No lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo parecía estarle avisando que seguir hablando con aquel hombre podría ser peligroso.

Era aquel instinto de guerra que ella había entrenado con los años.

…Y ahora que lo notaba… Todo se encontraba en silencio.

Cuando vio alrededor, no había cambios en su entorno de ningún tipo. En comparación con el susurro de las hojas con el pasar del viento, su propia respiración parecía bastante ruidosa. Pero era todo lo que escuchaba. Y Luna, que había pasado casi toda su vida en ese castillo, sentía algo incorrecto en ello. El silencio opresivo, sin el ruido de los insectos siquiera, en aquel jardín…era anormal.…

-… Quería hablar con usted, princesa…-

El hombre había cortado la poca distancia que los separaba en un solo parpadeo. De cerca Luna podía ver claramente la diferencia de altura que ambos tenían, ya que ella tenía que subir el cuello para poder verlo a la cara.

Aquel malestar seguía.

-¿Qué ocupa hablar con mi persona?-

-Sí, si… una charla amena, entre mi honesta persona y su magnífica presencia como gobernante…-

Un habla fluida y elegante, el hombre no podía ser llamado vulgar de ninguna manera. Incluso la forma en la que había "roto" la brecha de desconocidos a amigos era increíblemente.

El malestar de Luna solo empeoraba a cada segundo.

-largo, corto, todo siempre depende de cómo elijamos nuestras palabras y si decidimos hablar con la **Verdad** o sin ella… pero en este caso, solo quiero que me responda a una pregunta princesa.-

-¿S…solo una pregunta?-

El hombre seguía hablando, tranquilamente, pero con una gran alegría notoria en su voz.

*palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar*

El ambiente se había tornado más pesado, su pecho parecía estar a punto de explotar con aquel asqueroso palpitar. A pesar de haber pasado casi toda su vida en un ambiente más hostil a diferencia de su hermana, incluso aunque haya estado cara a cara con la muerte en múltiples ocasiones… Ella no podía comprender ese visceral malestar que la carcomía….

… Era eso, Ese silencio significaba que las criaturas de la naturaleza de aquel jardín estaban ocultándose. Con seguridad, era el presagio de algo más allá de la comprensión del hombre.

*palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar**palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar**palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar**palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar**palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar*….

…..

…

…

Ese presagio ya se había cumplido, aquello que no podía ser comprendido por el hombre estaba justo delante de ella.

-¡Si! ¡Solo una! Y espero la **Verdad** , ya que yo soy alguien que aprecia las honestas palabras de la gente… Si~~ porque la **Verdad** es lo forma de los firmes pilares de este cariñoso mundo.-

El hombre se había quedado callado, mirándola fijamente. Esperando una respuesta.

Luna estaba confundida con la extraña ideología que estaba expresando el hombre. Un mundo cariñoso… Luna tenía una pequeña comprensión de esas palabras.

El mundo había dado muchos de sus regalos a sus habitantes, desde las plantas hasta los…. ¿humanos?... había algo más con ese pensamiento.

EL mundo era gentil en varias maneras, pero esa gentileza siempre se veía opacada por la naturaleza perversa de la gente.

Así como en el mundo existía la verdad, este mundo igual estaba plagado de mentiras.

Los guardias que habían encarcelado eran la prueba…

…Recordando…

…Los guardias…

…La llamada **Verdad**...

… La incomprensión de la existencia a su alrededor…

…y aquel malestar….

…..El hombre delante de ella….

-P…primero… ¿podrías darme tu nombre?-

-¡Oh! Mis disculpas, de verdad que lo siento… es muy grosero de mi parte el pedir respuestas cuando ni siquiera sabe mi nombre…-

Una sonrisa burlona y malévola se dibujó en él mientras actuaba con una cortesía totalmente incongruente.

- **Sabio de la Armonía de la secta del Dragón**... ¡Encargado con los deberes de la **Verdad** …! **Virnes Verinic Vastal** -

El hombre dobló su cintura cortésmente mientras decía su nombre. Con una voz que casi explotaba en emoción.

-¿Sabio?-

Para Luna, el título "sabio". Correspondía a las personas en la corte mágica que habían "trascendido" en las artes mágicas, personas que eran capaces de los llamados "milagros".

Hoy en día no quedaba existencia alguna de los Sabios de la antigüedad, incluso en su juventud, tanto como la de su hermana. El número de Sabios que existían en ese tiempo eran solo 2.

Aquel hombre que veía, no parecía tener alguna clase de maestría con la magia. Luna podía ver eso a simple vista. Ese hombre, correspondía a los que en la antigüedad llamarían se llamarían "Terrestres" habitantes que no tenían la bendición de la magia o la habilidad de surcas los cielos.

Y también estaba la mala combinación de palabras "Sabio" y "Secta" dos palabras que por naturaleza no deberían ir juntas.

Sobre todo si hablaban sobre la "Armonía". Pero la armonía de Equestria era manejada y resguardada por los Elementos que alguna vez existieron. Ahora esas viejas joyas al igual que la magia que alguna vez tuvieron, ahora estaba marchita. Al resguardo de la ex-pupila de su hermana.

-¡Si! Soy un sabio. Al igual que mis compañeros, fui bendecido con las enseñanzas y secretos que nos entregó el gran Dragón. Regalos que nos fueron dados por su honesto **Amor** , el regalo de un padre para sus hijos, entregado por un profesor a sus estudiantes, con todos sus sentimientos en ello. De verdad que no hay **Amor** más verdadero que el nuestro querido Dragón-

La habladuría del hombre por fin había terminado. Con la sensación de no aceptaría interrupción de ninguna clase.

Para Luna, la situación, así como el malestar no podían ser peor.

Las únicas palabras que habían tenido sentido para ella. **Amor** y **verdad**.

Dos pequeñas palabras que correspondían a los mismos diálogos que relataban los testigos.

Virnes, el hombre que todo este tiempo había estado causando estragos en los reinos.

El mismo que llevaba una larga lista de cadáveres a su lado.

-Ahora princesa… yo ya conozco su nombre, así que no hace falta que se presente-

Luna no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse a pesar del peligro que representaba estar al lado de Virnes.

Era el primito instinto que todos las personas tenían por naturaleza, ese mismo instinto le advertía a Luna de que era peligroso darle siquiera la espalda a ese hombre.

-¿Se arrepiente del pecado que cometió?-

-¿Eh?-

Pecado… Luna no conocía algún acto que ella haya hecho que merezca ser nombrado de tal mala manera. No, espera, había uno.

El pecado que siempre cargaba en sus hombros, el mismo que causaba esas pequeñas miradas de desconfianza en la gente, aquel porque el que ahora tenía miedo de comunicarse con las personas.

Ella no podía recordarlo en su totalidad, pero las palabras de su hermana, así como el viejo libro que relataba aquel acto malicioso que había cometido. A pesar de todo… la respuesta para su pecado como Nightmare Moon era…

-Si… Ya todos me han perdonado… ¡AGH!-

Dolor. Como si su carne, nervios y órganos fueran desgarrados con unas garras de fuego. El dolor carcomía todo el cuerpo de la princesa, haciéndola perder el equilibrio en sus piernas.

Su visión era borrosa. Sentía que sus pulmones explotarían en cualquier momento. Hasta respirar resultaba completamente atormentante.

-Aahh… princesa, el mentir es el mayor pecado que puedes hacer delante de mí-

Virnes, que en todo momento se había mostrado cortes, ahora se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada de ira y repulsión inexplicable. Sus palabras sonaban como una cruel burla hacia ella.

-Es normal pagar **Honestidad** con **Honestidad**. De verdad que no esperaba que usted me mintiera… Aaahhh~~ que desdichada alma-

Virnes se encontraba delante de ella. Dirigiéndole aquella mirada burlesca que había adquirido desde hace unos momentos.

-*Cof* *Cof*…. ¿Qué…*CoF*…hiciste?-

Juntando todas las fuerzas que tenía, con aquel preciado líquido carmesí siendo derramado con cada tos. Luna logro apaciguar el dolor lo suficiente para poder formar esas pequeñas palabras.

-Lo que le está ocurriendo es a causa del derecho que me otorga mi **Autoridad**. ¿Lo entiende? las mentiras son malas, las mentiras deben ser castigadas, ya que es debido a estas que la sociedad se corrompe cada día más. ¿Lo entiende princesa? Si me miente, sufrirá, si quiere que el dolor se detenga solo diga la verdad-

Palabras dichas de una forma dura. Como si fueran el ultimátum que mantiene el equilibrio de la balanza. De un lado, un hombre que busca la verdad y del otro, una princesa que le cuesta entender los desvaríos del hombre.

Luna, no sabía que decir. A pesar de que el Virnes la estaba acusado de mentir. Ella estaba diciendo completamente la verdad, sus antiguos pecados como Nightmare moon habían sido perdonados. La prueba de eso eran las alegres noches de la festividad de Nightmare Night.

Donde podía jugar a asustar a los niños, donde podía tener charlas emocionantes con los padres… donde podía estar con las personas que la llamaban… amiga.

Luna no era muy sociable, pero cada vez que ella salía, la gente no la miraba con temor o malos sentimientos. Ella misma estaba sorprendía que como recibió el perdón.

Su noche, antes no era vista por nadie y aun hoy en día, aún era poca la gente que se quedaba despierta a mirar su trabajo. Pero ya no la afectaba como antes, ella misma debía tener más compresión con las personas.

Era mejor ocuparse de sus sueños y evitarles pesadillas. Por eso ya no dedicaba mucho tiempo al cielo nocturno.

Eso era la verdad. Ella se había arrepentido de su pecado en lo más profundo de su alma, dándose como autocastigo mantener la maliciosa existencia de Tantabus dentro de ella. Creándole incesantemente pesadillas como castigo.

Todo eso…. Hasta aquel día que por fin ella había aceptado las dulces palabras del "Perdón".

Ya no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

-Ooohhh~~~ Ya veo… ahora entiendo-

Virnes parecía haber llegado a alguna clase de entendimiento. Y como si eso fuera una señal, el dolor que abrazaba todo su cuerpo se estaba calmando.

-Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Hay alguna razón, algún motivo, simplemente hay algo en usted que se niega a aceptar la verdad.-

Virnes se inclina hacia adelante. Para observarla, aquellos ojos ébanos parecían estar inspeccionado dentro de lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿Qué será? Puede ser su alma, o su corazón, incluso pueden ser ambos. Que resultado tan curioso. ¿Usted tiene alguna pista de lo que puede ser?-

Virnes se agacha, para estar al altura de que puedan verse frente a frente.

Ya casi no existía el dolor, pero la sensación de extrema fatiga le impedía levantarse.

-D... De que hablas… ya pague por todo ¡AAAGH!-

Se enfrentó durante mil años al exilio, y las interminables pesadillas causadas por tantabus habían sido su castigo.

Ella no había llegado a hacer cosas más extremas fue debido a la preocupación de su hermana, Twilight y sus amigas.

Esa era la verdad y si de verdad la llamada **Autoridad** de ese hombre castigaba las mentiras.

¿Por qué el dolor volvía de nuevo?

-No, a pesar de lo que dice, es claro que en su conciencia hay una contradicción a sus palabras. ¿Cuál sería esa? Creo que puedo encontrar la respuesta con esto…. Dígame princesa… ¿Cuál fue su primer castigo a sus pecados hace tanto tiempo? Descuide puede responder sin miedo, no usare mi **Autoridad**. Pero así sabré si me llega a mentir-

El primer castigo…

La primera repercusión que hubo en su vida después de ser derrotada. Lo recordaba claramente, ella nunca podría olvidar la soledad de esos días en aquel astro perdido.

-F…fui exilia… estuve ahí durante mil años…-

La tierra seca, el cielo oscuro, sin la definición del día y la noche. Un lugar donde solo su sombra le había hecho compañía. Sin la comodidad de una cama, o de un techo, al estar en ese lugar ella fue privada de todas maravillas cotidianas que se tenían en ese tiempo.

Y no podía hacer nada. Durante esos mil años ella había sido desprovista de su magia. En aquellos días, ella solo podía caminar en aquel lugar sin objetivo alguno.

-Entiendo…. Es eso, esa es razón de la contradicción. Princesa… usted jamás fue exiliada-

-¿Qué?...-

Virnes que había vuelto tener aquel semblante calmado, le dice esas palabras que no tenían sentido.

¿Nunca fue exiliada? Eso no podía ser posible, los días que estuvo encerraba e aquel astro era inolvidables para ella. Fundidos muy profundo con fuego en su corazón, ella misma se negaba a olvidar esos días.

Aquellos sentimientos que tenía no podían ser falsos.

-Puedo verlo... no me cree, ¿verdad? Tal vez esto la haga pensar. Dígame princesa, no, Luna ¿Puede recordar los días que estuvo ahí? Si puede recordarlos, me puede decir que hacía para entretenerse-

Eso ya lo había confirmado ella misma hace un momento. Días como esos no se pueden olvidar. Ella se negaba a olvidar los nombres de aquellos a que les quitó la vida….

-¿C…cómo?-

Quitarles la vida.

¿Por qué había pensado en ello?

Ella no le había hecho daño a nadie cuando se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, la única que había salido herida fue su querida hermana. Pero lo hizo para derrotarla.

Ella no toco la vida de nadie en ese momento. Celestia los había evacuado a todos. Así que el castillo había estado desolado cuando ellas tuvieron su confrontación. En la cual Celestia salió victoriosa gracias a la ayuda de los elementos.

Y con eso se llevó a cabo su destierro. En la luna, donde solo podía vagar sin rumbo en el solitario astro.

Eso era lo que decía el libro…

¿Qué importancia tenía el libro en este momento? ¿Por qué estaba repitiendo los mismos párrafos que ese viejo cuento? ¿Esa era la verdad.., no?...

¿Cuándo las palabras de ese libro se hicieron realidad?

-Nosotros como sabios conocemos todos los sucesos importantes en Equestria, ya sea antiguos o presentes. Usted se niega a recordar lo que en verdad paso ese día-

Negarlo. No, no lo estaba negando. Pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

¿Qué había pesado en realidad?

No podía dejarse llevar por el libro. Ese cuento solo decía mentiras, mentiras que todo el mundo se tragaba como si fueran la verdad absoluta.

Su hermana se lo dijo, ese relato apareció sin aviso un día, he inexplicablemente, todos aceptaban el contenido que traía. Sin si quiera pedir el testimonio de la persona que había sido testigo.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Virnes, como si pudiera ver todas sus dudas. Le habla.

-Le daré dos opciones. La primera, seguir rechazando la verdad y caer bajo mi mano. O, dejar que aquel hombre le permita ver aquello que oculta-

Virnes, habla. Calmadamente mientras da su segunda opción. El señala con su dedo detrás de la princesa.

Luna, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, con su ropa completamente teñida de un color oscuro. Las heridas que habían causado la **Autoridad de la Verdad** mandaban corrientes de dolor continuo a todo su cuerpo, recordándole el mal estado en él que se encontraba. Aun así, ella logra moverse para observar lo que estaba señalando el sabio.

-Usar tu **Autoridad** en una mujer. Que desagradable-

Rompiendo el equilibrio que se había creado. Con unas palabras que mostraban descontento para cualquier caballero. El opresivo silencio se rompió y los animales, comprendiendo que había aparecido una salida del mal. Vuelven a moverse por las ramas y arbustos del jardín hacia aquella apertura.

Virnes se levanta. Ignorándola completamente. Toda la atención del sabio ahora estaba en el nuevo integrante.

-Rigel te lo debió haber dicho. Soy un vikingo, para mí no hay diferencia entre hombres o mujeres-

-¿Eso incluye a los niños?-

-No. Tampoco soy una bestia desalmada-

Luna veía como estos intercambiaban palabras. Mientras el aire se hacía más pesado, y el mana que viajaba por el lugar se concentraba en los dos hombres.

-Hay que dejar a los pequeños vivos. Ya que, si tienen la fuerza mental suficiente, de seguro buscaran venganza hacia aquel que mato a sus padres. Y son aquellas personas, que son movidas por un fuerte deseo. Que son las más indicadas para luchar.-

Comienza con una venganza, El joven crece, madura, entrena, busca, hace todo lo que está en su poder para encontrar al que había matado a sus progenitores. Movidos por esa fuerte venganza. Los niños y niñas que hacían esto eran los fuertes de espíritu y corazón.

Los mejores candidatos para una pelea sin descanso para un guerrero nórdico.

-Sabía que cruzarías la [Barrera de runas] eres un gran mago después de todo-

Magia rúnica. La magia más antigua del norte, una magia que requería escrituras y símbolos del rúnico antiguo remplazando completamente el mítico idioma de los dragones y los dioses. Estas eran usadas para llevar a cabo diversos actos mágicos. En los libros se decía que era una hechicería que solo podía ser utilizada por los dioses de Asgard. Gran error fue seguir esas palabras.

Cuando el dios Odín había adquirido el conocimiento de las runas que habían estado escondidas debajo de las raíces del árbol de Yggdrasil. En un acto desconfiado, aprovechando la fuerza de las runas, que lo habían bendecido con poder y protección. El padre de todo jamás se había esperado que la hechicería de las runas fuera filtrada a los humanos.

No era una hechicería popular en los otros reinos, las runas se especializaban en defensa, refuerzo físico y adivinación.

Un desperdicio para tan potente magia.

Las runas no usaban mana, su uso era completamente ilimitado. Perfectos para una batalla de desgaste… pero claro que tan apropiada magia tenía varios defectos, Uno de ellos era que las runas tenían que ser grabadas en objetos o reliquias para que tuvieran algún efecto.

Si el mago, Decreip, quisiera entrar en la barrera. Solo tendría que romper una de las runas para crear una abertura en el la barrera.

Virnes elogiaba en su mente a los rápidos pensamientos del mago para tomar decisiones.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Con sus elegantes ropas algo arrugadas y sucias, mostrando claramente un gran descuido en el cuidado de estas. Las prendas aun en ese pequeño estado mal hecho, aun mostraban toda la elegancia y encanto del usuario.

Se había descuidado, eso lo sabía.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche y se desquito con sigo mismo.

Un berrinche inaceptable.

Aquella que le recordaba el dolor seguía ahí. En el suelo, lastimada por autoridad de un sabio. En un estado que otros dirían moribundo.

Decreip solo podía elogiar y respirar aliviado por la alta resistencia de la princesa.

La barrera se regenero.

Las runas eran más fuertes de lo que creía. No, él estaba seguro que justo después de que el entrara se había hecho más fuerte.

-Prepare todo para esto. De seguro lo notaste, la barrera cambio.-

Había un sentimiento de distorsión e irregularidad en el aire. El sentido de la orientación del mago también estaba siendo afectado. Día, lugar y hora; todos esos conceptos se había perdido hace unos momentos.

-Un lugar apartado de todo, una realidad en la que solo nosotros tres existimos. La magia de verdad que puede ser muy útil, a pesar de que no soy fan de ella-

-[Esfera de realidad] increíble que las runas fueran capaces de crearla-

[Esfera de realidad] Un hechizo que servía para separar a los individuos a un [Espacio Imaginario] deseado.

En este caso. Usada para crear una réplica del jardín de canterlot. Donde solo las personas deseadas podían entrar.

Un lugar que podía ser moldeado al gusto del lanzador.

Era un suceso de verdad inesperado para el mago.

Pero eso no cambiaba su objetivo.

-¿Uh?...-

Virnes se muestra desconcertado.

La razón. La princesa ya no se encontraba a su lado.

[Teletransportación] magia de alto nivel que servía para trasladar personas u objetos de un lugar a otro. Decreip no podía usarlo para salir de la barrera, pero si podía usarla para poner a la princesa en un lugar seguro. Justo detrás de él.

-Mmm… *Sigh* La magia también puede ser una molestia. ¿Le quitaras el cerrojo a sus recuerdos?-

Virnes suspira con un poco de molestia. Pero recupera su semblante, y justo después de terminar su pregunta. Se pone en posición.

-…-

Decreip no responde. Solo mueve su mano dentro de su chaqueta y después de una pequeña búsqueda, saca un viejo pergamino y lo tira hacia la princesa.

-Úsalo para tus recuerdos. Si no lo haces, la **Autoridad** de ese hombre te matara-

Una negación interminable en el alma de la princesa. Una que solo podía terminar si ella misma veía aquellas cosas olvidadas.

Y debido a la naturaleza de la **Verdad** , la princesa estaba obligada a desenterrar esos viejos recuerdos. En la situación actual, Decreip solo podía esperar que el pergamino fuera suficiente.

Ya que… él lo había entendido en el instante en el que el sabio adopto su postura.

Una sensación de muerte recorría su cuerpo, parecía viajar desde su flujo sanguíneo y nervios. Advirtiéndole completamente a su cerebro del peligro que se estaba presentando.

El hombre, Virnes. Solo podía ser visto como un monstruo que esta fuera de la compresión humana.

Con una terrible presencia que viajaba como una enfermedad en su cuerpo. Decreip apenas era capaz de darles órdenes a su cuerpo. Comprendiendo instintivamente que podía morir en el más mínimo descuido.

Como si tuviera una daga amenazando su garganta.

Todo podía caer en la desesperación en ese momento.

-¡VAMOS!-

Con una señal para el inicio del caos. El cuerpo de Virnes vuela por aire hacia su dirección.

Y rápidamente.

Una mano. Decreip levanta su mano. Llamando al mana de su cuerpo para se concentrara en ella. Una condensación pura de mana, no era un encantamiento ni alguna clase de maleficio. De hecho, no era nada tan elegante como la magia conocida, solamente era una concentración pura de mana que brillaba con anticipación a ser liberada desde su palma.

Se dispara.

Como era de esperarse de un mago de la corte. Había acumulado y condensado el mana casi de forma inmediata y le da una forma de una jabalina mortal que se dispara contra el sabio.

La jabalina mágica vuela rápidamente por el aire. El jardín parecía haberse hecho más grande, el trayecto de la jabalina está resultando muy largo para su pesar.

Vuela. Impacta, el mana puesto en la jabalina explota al momento de impactar, quemando el pasto, las flores y los arbustos a su alrededor, deteniendo completamente la arremetida del sabio.

El aire tiembla. Y un ruido de deslizamiento se escucha.

-(¡Resistencia mágica!)-

Se dio cuenta muy tarde.

Por la línea baja de la visión del mago. Un golpe final que no podía ser bloqueado se lanza.

Dolor. El dolor aplastante del puño golpeando su estómago quema completamente sus sentidos. Su respiración se corta, podía sentir como todos los órganos de su parte inferior estaban destrozados, todos ellos revolviéndose en su interior de una forma grotesca para recordarle el estado en el que se encontraban.

El cuerpo del mago se eleva en aire, a una velocidad abrumadora que hacía casi imposible detenerlo.

Choca contra el muro de concreto. Su cuerpo atraviesa con gran facilidad el muro. Estaba seguro que eso le había terminado de revolver los intestinos.

-*Jadeo**Jadeo*…. Mierda…-

La habilidad de regeneración de Decreip estaba curando sus heridas. El alivio se siente en su cuerpo como un cálido abrazo.

Su carta había fallado. Ahora Decreip era consciente de que el sabio contaba con una alta resistencia a la magia, lo más probable es Virnes tenía runas defensivas en algún lugar de su ropa o incluso su cuerpo.

El mana que el había liberado debería haber sido lo suficientemente poderoso para desintegrar el cuerpo del sabio al mínimo roce. No, no debería, la jabalina de magia si fue lo suficientemente poderosa para eso, incluso podía haber hecho más. Pero habia sido completamente anulada.

Un enemigo molesto. Con el campo que el mejor manejaba completamente eliminado, Decreip ahora solo contaba con la habilidad de combate cercano que el poseía junto a su naturaleza engañosa como mago.

Pero… eso no era suficiente, lo vio cuando recibió el golpe. Como lo estaba pensado Decreip, si Virnes tenía runas para la defensa contra la magia, lo más probable es que también tenga runas para el ataque.

Decreip estaba por debajo de Arsenio en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y también estaba por debajo de Virnes. Eso pudo confírmalo al no poder evitar el golpe directo que había conectado a su estómago.

Logra levantarse de los escombros. En ese momento lo pudo apreciar.

El jardín del castillo había desaparecido, y ahora se encontraban en una arena. Pilares de piedras estaban colocados aleatoriamente en el área. El había chocado con uno de los muros, a sus lados, pasillos oscuros se formaban.

Y delante, Virnes se encontraba masajeándose el hombro.

-Eres duro-

Solo dice esas palabras.

Uno de los factores que se suponía debía había salvar su vida. Momentos antes de recibir el golpe, solo por una pequeña milésima. Decreip fue lo suficientemente rápido para reforzar con mana su cuerpo para reducir el golpe.

Decreip sale del agujero, entrando nuevamente a la arena. Su traje re rasgo un poco y sus mejillas estaban sucias por la tierra.

El mago observa lejos del sabio. Ahí, sentada con la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo manchado con sangre, sujetando el pergamino que le había dado con su mano derecha.

La princesa luna miraba el papel enrollado en sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

Decreip no podía preocuparse por ella ahora.

Y sin titubear, Virnes carga, como un depredador a su presa. Y como antes, cortando la distancia que los separaba en un parpadeo. Una combinación extremadamente rápida, una línea recta correcta que haría sentir lastima al que estuviera en la línea de ataque, aplastando nuevamente sin piedad los huesos y órganos del mago. Era difícil creer que esos ataques fueran de un ser humano.

Decreip no podía malgastar mana en reforzar, Virnes podía romper fácilmente su defensa con sus golpes. Así que todo lo que el mago tenia, desde su puerta, estaba siendo enviado para poder regenerar las heridas rápidamente.

En una abertura, justo después de que Virnes golpeara con su puño derecho. Quedando en una posición aparentemente inamovible. El puño de Decreip arremete peligrosamente hacia el sabio.

El sabio lo esquiva girando hacia un lado su cabeza, mientras al mismo tiempo dirigía su pierna derecha hacia la cabeza del mago. Fuerte y pesada.

*Crack*

Un ruido ensordecedor de algo rompiéndose resuena.

Decreip había recibido el impacto completamente sin chance alguna de esquivar. No podía contar las fracturas causadas, ya que por un corto periodo de tiempo su mente dejo de funcionar.

Sin percibir olor, sin escuchar sonido alguno, incapaz de ver los colores del mundo, con el aterrador sentimiento de perder el tacto y encontrarse en la nada.

La herida que sería mortal para cualquier humano es rápidamente curada. Sus sentidos volvían.

El extiende su mano nuevamente.

Un brillo en el cielo. Cayendo como cometas sobre el sabio, las espadas invocadas de su tesorería tenían una precisión extrema, cada disparo era capaz de atravesar grandes rocas fácilmente.

Doce espadas.

Virnes sin molestarse en contar las espadas, le hace frente a las espadas y las intercepta todas con una sincronización letal. Como si fuera un trompo con cuchillas. Respondiendo en todas las direcciones, enviando las espadas lejos con sus puños. El sabio muestra una danza mortal que no tenía piedad.

Bloquea y desvía, con el equilibrio recuperado Virnes se queda de pie y rompe su postura.

-¡No fastidies!...-

Irritado, el cuerpo de Virnes temblaba por la ira. Rechinando los dientes casi a punto de romperlos, el sabio observa hacia Decreip con una completa sed de sangre que congela completamente al mago.

-¡Un ataque como ese! ¡ERES SIMPLEMENTE UN COBARDE! ¡VEN, ENFRENTAME! ¡SIN MAGIA NI TRUCOS!-

El rostro del sabio estaba contorsionando en la ira. Escupiendo exigentes palabras hacia el mago.

Para los vikingos, los duelos y el honor eran de las cosas más importantes que tenían. En los duelos siempre se juraba en el nombre del padre de todo, con honor siempre en juego. Ellos no habían hecho tal ceremonia.

Pero Virnes… no lo estaba viendo como un mago. Lo estaba viendo como un guerrero digno. El sabio se estaba tomando esto como un duelo genuino y el, había manchado eso con el ataque sorpresa que había preparado.

-¡VIENES LLENO DE MENTIRAS! ¡Y MANCILLAS UN DUELO!-

-¿mentiras…?-

Decreip se muestra confundido por las palabras del sabio. Él estaba claro que la **Autoridad** de Virnes funcionaba como un detector de mentiras, pero ellos no habían intercambiado palabras como para que él sepa algo.

Pero era una autoridad, Decreip podía esperar todo de esa bendición.

Tal vez el sabio estaba viendo los errores de su pasado y los secretos que tenía a través de sus ojos.

Virnes respira.

-¡Puedo verlo! ¡Al igual que la princesa, hay algo que niegas! ¡Algo a lo que te rehúsas de aceptar la verdad!-

-He tenido muchos remordimientos en mi vida, pero cada uno de ellos los deje atrás hace mucho tiempo-

Malas decisiones que mataron gente, trucos sucios para conseguir lo que quería, he incluso la muerte de inocentes en sus manos. Pero cada uno de esos había sido olvidados.

El mundo se había marchitado, así que el ya no podía guardar más penas hacia aquello que ya no existía.

-¡AGH!-

Ardor, dolor y malestar. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionado de una forma violenta de forma repentina. Como si una bestia lo estuviera devorando, el dolor palpitaba en su carne.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Es el efecto de mi **Autoridad**!... *Sigh* ya que mentiste, deberías estar muerto. Pero ya que una parte de ti esta en negación, solo sentirás dolor y se formaran heridas en tu cuerpo-

Mientras Virnes hablaba, había tomado un pequeño momento para suspirar en un intento de calmarse y seguir su monologo.

El sabio comienza a quitarse los guantes. Y al momento de desprenderse de sus gruesas manos, estos caen con un ruido seco en la tierra de la arena y la runa de fuerza que estaba escrito en ellos, brillan por un momento para luego apagarse.

-Entiendo tu magia, entiendo tus trucos, no eres el primer mago con el que peleo. Ya deberías estar curado, ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡Pelea! ¡El padre de todo será nuestro testigo!-

Recuperando su postura de combate. Virnes con una extraña expresión, hablaba con un tono frio y amargo que no recordaba a alguien que quisiera pelear hasta la muerte.

-Está bien…-

Aun negando las palabras del sabio. Decreip se coloca en postura, la misma que usaba su hermano cuando se desprendía de su espada. El mago sabía que, si el enemigo lo estaba viendo como un igual, él debería responder de la misma manera.

Se quita su chaqueta, esta estorbaría en el combate. Era un simple accesorio para la magia.

-¡Oh! El deseo de una pelea justa, ¡Bien! Es un honor enfrentar a tan buen guerrero orgulloso-

Exagerando, Virnes responde a las acciones de Decreip con una sonrisa tranquila, esa sonrisa que era usada solamente por aquellos que deseaban un intercambio de vida y muerte perfectamente justo.

-Sabio encargado de la **Verdad,** Virnes Verinic Vastal-

Bajando más su postura. Virnes presenta su nombre, claramente comenzando el viejo ritual para los duelos en su tierra.

Y Decreip solo podía contestar de una manera.

-Mago principal de la corte, Decreip Draconis Adastros…-

*Palpitar* *Palpitar*

En el corazón del mago, un palpitar amenazante resonaba con fuerza.

-Aún hay mentiras en tus palabras… Está bien, si así lo quieres…-

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Todo lo que Luna podía hacer era observar atónita y fijamente la batalla, esta lucha se estaba desarrollando con una extraordinaria intensidad, ella sabía que sería un duelo despiadado que solo podía tener lugar en ese remoto lugar. Los guerreros solo estaban protegidos por sus cuerpos y combatían con toda la fuerza que había en su cuerpo en medio de sus puños chocando, que parecía el reflejo que producían una espada y una lanza cuando las blandían en el choque de metal contra metal.

Pero la cantidad desperdiciada de mana y el intenso calor eran diferentes, si era simplemente un choque entre ambos entonces ¿Que podía ser el torrente de aire que acompañaba y amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso?

Los pies golpeaban el suelo, el viento que surgía a continuación de blandir los puños partió a la mitad uno de los pilares de piedra, Luna ya no fue capaz de ver los movimientos llevados a cabo a tal velocidad, solamente podía sentir el choque de los golpes de los dos.

El viento murmuraba, al encontrarse en una dimensión que era completamente ajena a las leyes de la física de este mundo el aire emitía lamentos que inducían a la paranoia. Una caótica tormenta cayó con furia en la arena, los pasillos, las recamaras destruyendose, y pisando todo a su paso.

Tan solo éste mano a mano, este combate entre los dos podía ser suficiente como para destruir el lugar entero.

Luna experimentaba el temor y el asombro que había escuchado en viejas historias, el mundo en donde los mitos y las leyendas se unen repentinamente se materializó frente a sus ojos. Rayos y truenos partieron el cielo artificial, una gran cantidad de ondas de sonido hicieron pedazos el suelo; el reino imaginario fue milagrosamente materializado con asombrosa claridad. Una lucha entre dos entidades más allá de la imaginación.

El sonido de los golpes al chocar con la carne sonaba como si golpearan acero. Al tener enfrente un mundo que no creía posible hasta ahora, todo lo que Luna podía hacer era mirar atónitamente la escena.

Mientras apretaba el pergamino en su mano.

-El pergamino…-

Sus propias palabras la sacan del estado atónito en el que se encontraba, se había olvidado del pergamino que le entrego el mago.

 _"-úsalo para tus recuerdos_. _Si no lo haces, la_ _ **Autoridad**_ _de ese hombre te matara-"_

Luna recordaba claramente esas palabras. Ignorando completamente el increíble combate.

Lentamente le quita el listón, el sonido de la tela rozando tela era abrumadoramente sofocante. El listón cae, y Luna desenrolla el pergamino lentamente.

No necesitaba prepararse mentalmente, su vida estaba en juego. Ella estaba completamente segura de que ya había recibido el perdón de sus actos, de que ya no tenía nada por lo que arrepentirse.

Al abrirlo completamente, un lenguaje desconocido es lo que ve. Letras y símbolos que ella no conocía. ¿Una lengua muerta tal vez?

Pero sus dudas no duran mucho, de repente. Una extraña distorsión captura a la princesa, su conciencia estaba siendo separa de todo lo que ella conocía, siendo llevada a un lugar lejano y profundo. En lo profundo de su corazón donde se escondían aquellos olvidados secretos.

Mientras tanto Decreip estaba experimentando el mismo asombro que había mostrado la princesa hace unos momentos, la matanza en batalla era pan comido para él, un mago errante, valiente, que había participado en innumerables batallas, luchaba contra sus enemigos tan tranquilamente como si se tratara de tomar un cuchillo y un tenedor.

Para él una pelea con puños eran un campo que no dominaba completamente, era un mago. Su rol estaba en la retaguardia, era algo de sentido común para todos. El sabio se había desecho de los guantes que portaban el encantamiento rúnico de fuerza. Los golpes de Virnes se deberían haber hecho más suaves.

Y a pesar de si había pasado en una pequeña manera, los golpes del sabio seguían siendo demoledores y contundentes, cada uno de los ataque del sabio era como si estuviera peleando con un gigante.

Una batalla sin reliquias o magia, donde el puro ataque físico y la defensa determinaban al vencedor.

Ambos con habilidades regenerativas, el combate podrían ser tomado como interminable.

Una furiosa danza, donde los golpes vuelan como metrallas. Por cada golpe que acertaba Decreip. La bestia, Virnes, acertaba tres o cuatro. El mago no podía igualar la fuerza del sabio, pero lo compensaba con velocidad.

Y en un momento…

El ataque de Decreip fue rechazado, el mago tenía que retroceder para buscar una mejor oportunidad.

-¡BIEN! ¡MAGNIFICO! ¡ESTO SI ES UN DUELO!...-

Euforia, alegría, éxtasis. La emoción que desbordaba el sabio no podía ser descrita con palabras.

Después de treinta intercambios, todo parecía seguir en un punto muerto. El lugar a su alrededor estaba destruido. Ambos cuerpos sanaban con rapidez.

Decreip todavía temblaba por tener a un fuerte oponente en su primera batalla hasta entonces, pero ahora Decreip había escapado repentinamente de la sombra del miedo. A pesar de eso, de acuerdo a quienes lo habían observado, Virnes parecía tener una ventaja a causa de incesantes ataques, pero no era así.

Al igual que Decreip, el sabio se mostraba cansado. Pero el temple del sabio no parecía menguar, ignorando el cansancio, negando a que su espalda toque el suelo. Virnes estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía en su poder… no, no era su poder. Era el orgullo de guerrero lo que le impedía rendirse.

De cara al enemigo que acababa de conocer, sabiendo que el momento había llegado para que luchara por su vida, una triste sonrisa emergió en el rostro del Virnes.

Los dos guerreros se habían entregado a la batalla, sin desperdiciar sus pensamientos en el mundo que los rodeaba. No, incluso si ellos habían estado en guardia, en su estado actual era imposible que se dieran cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la princesa.

La confrontación entre el mago y el sabio era más como una competencia.

El lugar estaba completamente colapsado las hileras de filas estaban destruidas, los pasillos internos habían colapsado, y alrededor de cuarenta metros de tierra y piedra estaban destrozados, era casi como si un terremoto acabara de pasar y se hubiera ido.

En medio de ese desastre, con las heridas curadas, Decreip y Virnes se miran entre sí, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento, ninguno mostró señal de agotamiento.

-Increíble, simplemente no tengo palabras para expresar como me siento…. Pero, aun esta la falta de honor en esta batalla que fue anunciada incorrectamente-

Virnes empezó a hablar con Decreip, una intención asesina volaba en las puntas de sus ojos, sólo su mirada mantenía su frescura.

-Me anuncie con orgullo, dando mi nombre y título. Pero tú. Me diste un apodo, y un título del que no te enorgulleces. Estoy seguro que la amenaza de mi **Autoridad** llego a ti-

-Así que eso fue…-

Una advertencia a su mentira. A pesar de su orgullo, Decreip se había negado a revelar su verdadero nombre y había dado un viejo título que, a pesar de que tenía un gran significado. Para el solo era un título vacío.

-Pero de igual forma, te doy crédito. Llegando tan lejos a pesar de ser un mago, simplemente fantástico.

Un elogio sincero. Un electrizante sentimiento viajo por la espina dorsal del mago.

-Me honras. Estoy agradecido por eso-

El solo podía aceptar las buenas palabras del sabio. Que alguien tan diestro en el combate como Virnes lo elogiara y lo viera como un igual. Eso era simplemente el mayor honor que el había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Ninguno sabía la historia del otro, sin conexión, de diferentes mundos, sin embargo, el corazón de los dos seguramente estaban conectados. Ambos tenían orgullo en sus habilidades y fuerzas entrenadas, y conocer a un oponente con trato igual, con libertad se dieron respeto entre sí... Ambos tienen el orgullo de un guerrero escondido en su corazón, los dos hombres, el sabio y el mago que por fin había visto la magnificencia del combate con puños.

Ambos, perfectamente sincronizados, vuelven a arremeter en contra del otro.

Los dos acortaron la distancia al deslizar sus pies, silenciosamente pero con doble tensión.

Si era una exageración o no.

Virnes empezó a lanzar golpes. Pero a diferencia de antes, los golpes del sabio repentinamente ganaron vigor, los ataques más severos y ya no en vano. Habiendo certificado cuál era la distancia a la que las habilidades de Decreip podían llegar, él no hizo ni un error en su objetivo.

Si Decreip dejara pasar un golpe, significaría una herida fatal... entendiendo todo eso, el mago siguió moviendo su cuerpo y rechazó cada golpe del sabio.

Un estruendo rugió en la atmosfera.

Decreip había dejado una abertura.

Y para alguien tan experimentado como Virnes, desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa era una ridiculez.

Presionando fuertemente el suelo, en un golpe recto que era imposible de esquivar.

Da un Impacto seguro en su pecho.

Rompiendo a través del muro de aire en muchas veces la velocidad del sonido, la onda de choque del ataque mando a volar los escombros de los alrededores como hojas.

Pero ese no era el fin.

Decreip se tambaleaba, el golpe le rompió las costillas y estas le perforaron los pulmones, haciendo doloroso el respirar.

Estaba desorientado.

No ve llegar… la una lluvia de puñetazos… Los interminables y borrosos puñetazos golpeando cada centímetro de su cuerpo… El sonido de los impactos penetrando incesantemente el cuerpo de Decreip, su poder atravesándolo directamente.

Los mismos cimientos que erguían la [Esfera de realidad] temblaban.

Golpeado de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, Decreip se volvió incapaz de discernir quien era quien a medida que su mente quedaba completamente en blanco.

El último golpe lo manda volando. El cuerpo del mago dibuja un arco en el aire antes de caer a lado de la princesa de la noche.

Ya no podía hacer nada, la enorme cantidad de mana que había gastado en sanar su cuerpo todo este tiempo ya le estaba pasando factura. Sus heridas estaban sanando lentamente, exprimiendo lo poco que quedaba de su puerta.

Se levanta, lentamente. Cayendo varias veces en el intento.

-magnifico….-

Un elogio. Palabras honestas de un guerrero a otro.

-Estoy satisfecho… y ya sé que tengo que hacer… la forma de romper aquella negación que llena tu alma-

Decreip apenas podía entender las palabras de Virnes. Los sentidos del mago lo estaban traicionado, y su cuerpo amenazaba con colapsar.

Un sonido ensordecedor.

El mago hace un esfuerzo en poder ver con más claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo…

…Y ahí, justo en la mano de Virnes.

Una lanza, de un acero brillante adornado con la runa Tiwaz. Con un largo de un poco más de dos metros. La lanza desprendía una aura de poder y divinidad.

-La lanza que me fue dada por el **Amor** del gran dragón [Gungnir]-

[Gungnir] La lanza que simbolizaba el poder de "Dominar y vencer" Uno de los tesoros más preciados de Midgard. Forjada por los legendarios hermanos enanos Brok y Sindri.

Una compensación de parte de dios del engaño Loki a Odin. Un regalo para aclamar el perdón por haber robado el cabello de Sif.

Una lanza que se decía, no podía fallar ningún objetivo. Ese juramento, el de un disparo seguro. Era dado a todo aquel que empuñara la divina lanza.

-… ¿Qué harás con eso?...-

Decreip conocía la historia de la lanza. Una de la armas con las podías derrotar a un ejército entero.

-Dentro de ti quieres ver la **Verdad** , pero aun te niegas a aceptarla. Necesitas un empujón, y yo que estoy encargado con los derechos de la verdad. Mi deber es ayudarte-

Terminando de hablar. Virnes levanta la lanza y golpea el suelo con ella. El mismo sonido ensordecedor resuena en la arena. La runas de la lanza Brillan atrayendo el poco mana que quedaba en el aire.

-Pensé que era una lucha de honor… si haces eso…-

Un ataque de lanza a una persona desarmada, completamente incapaz de pelear. Cualquier otro vikingo por lo menos le entregaría a un hacha al mago, pero Virnes no lo iba a hacer.

El sabio estaba marcando un destino mortal hacia el… y la chica que estaba a su lado.

Decreip observa a la princesa, ella tenía la mirada perdida con el pergamino desenrollado en aun lado. La princesa seguía en trance por el conjuro del pergamino, inamovible, como aun títere que le cortaron las cuerdas.

En un momento.

La atmosfera cambia.

El aire se tensa.

Energía mágica que perturba el orden del mundo, una lanza divina que invertía la ley de la causa y el efecto, es alzada.

Los sentidos de Decreip se detienen.

¿Era miedo o admiración?

De cualquier modo, Decreip lo había entendido de inmediato. Era el sentimiento de saber que el próximo ataque de su enemigo era literalmente un ataque fatal. Si esa lanza era como en la leyenda, ningún escudo o magia defensiva convencional podría bloquearla.

El sabio mueve su cintura, sosteniendo una lanza divina, que se decía que siempre atravesaba a su objetivo una vez era arrojada.

El espacio se distorsiona.

EL guerrero nórdico se arquea hacia atrás como si tensara un arco…

-¡_!-

Y es arrojada con un rugido.

Una lanza que nunca falla. Una reliquia que no podía ser evadida y que atacaría a su enemigo aunque falle.

Esa es [Gungnir], la lanza para dominar y vencer poseída por el padre de todo que nunca perdió un duelo.

Como fue arrojada usando toda la energía que poseía Virnes, no podía ser esquivada ni bloqueada. Por lo tanto, era fatal.

El peligro se aproxima.

En menos de un segundo, el mago cierra sus ojos como si aceptara su muerte.

La punta de luz se adelantaba ardiendo.

La desesperación abrumaba al mago. En su mente, mientras se encontraba a poco metros de su muerte. Decreip solo podía hacer un llamado silencioso… deseando que algún héroe lo escuchara.

Héroe….

…

…

….

….

…..

….

…..

Se dice que cuando estas al borde la muerte observas tu vida pasar ante tus ojos, como el rollo de una película, mientras el cerebro busca una forma de sobrevivir al fatídico destino.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

 _Daurwen._ _Un reino que se distinguía por su flora y fauna, un lugar donde los más populares bardos se reunían y formaban un festival en las plazas de los pueblos._

 _También era conocido por el alto nivel de medicina que manejaban. Era un reino que estaba rodeado de mucha vida e su folclore. Lleno de diversos tipos de plantas medicinales que abrían el campo de la experimentación._

 _Pero Daurwen no era uno de los reinos más grandes. De hecho, el reino solo estaba formado por su capital y un par de pueblos cercanos._

 _Pero la capital no tenía mucha importancia en este momento._

 _El lugar de origen._

 _En el llamado "El bosque de los gigantes" donde se decía que los arboles median alrededor de sesenta metros de alto. Una zona completamente dominada por la naturaleza, donde se suponía que al hombre le costaría poner siquiera un pie._

 _Y en medio de ese mítico bosque, cerca y a la vez alejado de la entrada de este. Una pequeña cabaña, humilde. Con un ambiente hogareño en todo su alrededor._

 _Dentro de ella, en una de las habitaciones, solo se podía escuchar algo._

 _-Hermano, hermano. ¿Le tiramos un balde de agua?-_

 _-Hermano, hermano. ¿Y si mejor le damos una patada?-_

 _-¿Eso no sería una falta de respeto? Es nuestra de madre-_

 _Dar una patada sería un acto demasiado brusco como hacerlo, sobre todo si era su progenitora._

 _-Si… y son las doce en tiempo solar. Se supone que el almuerzo debería estar listo-_

 _Era verdad, con el sol marcando la mitad del día. La mesa de la casa se encontraba completamente vacía. Y la que debería estar a cargo de alimentar a sus dos hijos._

 _Se encontraba en un sueño profundo._

 _-¿La patada sigue siendo una opción?-_

 _El pequeño Estefano recalcaba su opción preferida mientras tenía una mirada fría hacia el bulto de sabanas._

 _-Mejor algo más duradero…-_

 _-¿Pintarle la cara?...-_

 _-Exacto-_

 _Cada uno terminando las palabras del otro, como si ambos pudieran leerse la mente. Hacía ya un tiempo que la barrera común de la comunicación fue rota por ambos._

 _Algo paso…_

 _-¿¡QUE RAYOS PLANEAN USTEDES DOS!?-_

 _-¡AAAA! Hermano, Hermano. ¡El malvado ogro ha despertado!-_

 _-¡AAAA! Hermano, Hermano. ¡Esta sediento por venganza, corre!-_

 _En una repentina carga. Una figura salta entre las enormes sabanas. Con solo ropa para dormir, la mujer dormida. La progenitora de los dos pequeños, salta en cólera he intenta agarrar a sus hijos._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _Un ambiente relajado, la luz cálida del sol se filtraba por las ventanas. Las piedras mágicas de fuego se apagaban lentamente después de su uso._

 _Y solo una mesa. Con cuatro sillas, tres de ellas ocupadas._

 _-Madre, tu comida es mala-_

 _-Madre, esto sabe horrible-_

 _Dos niños, ambos con el cabello negro como el carbón, con rebeldes puntas grises como las cenizas._

 _Los dos infantes tiraban sus quejas como dagas hacia la persona que había preparado los platos._

 _-Por el creador mismo, hablen normal que me dan nervios-_

 _La mujer de nombre "Sigrid" habla mientras sentía un extraño escalofrió por la forma tan rara de hablar de sus hijos._

 _-Esa es la idea-_

 _Estefano habla con la cuchara a medio camino y XXXXXXX solo asiente con las mejillas llenas._

 _-Malditos mocosos…-_

 _-Madre, el vocabulario-_

 _-Madre, eres una vulgar-_

 _-¡SOLO TERMINEN DE COMER SU BASU…! ¡DIGO, COMIDA!-_

 _Con su paciencia ya colmada por sus hijos, Sigrid completamente exaltada da su ultimátum._

 _Ella no estaba verdaderamente enojada con lo que decían sus pequeños. Era verdad que la comida que ella prepara serbia mas para los animales que para las personas…. Pero…_

 _Sus dos pequeños, XXXXXXX y Estefano. Siempre dejaban sus platos sin contenido alguno, comiendo hasta la última migaja. Como si la comida que ella preparaba fuera el más exquisito manjar._

 _La comida de ella era un asco. Y ella no sabía si ellos lo hacían solo por consideración ya que eran sus hijos._

 _Pero no había sensación tan gratificante como el escuchar a esos darles las gracias al final de cada comida._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _Sigrid Draconis Adastros. Ese era el nombre de su madre._

 _Era una mujer que solo podía ser descrita como "Poco femenina"._

 _Pero no había que dejarse engañar. Estando en la cúspide de su juventud Sigrid era una mujer bella y envidiable._ _Tenía un cabello gris, corto, llegándole a los hombros, ojos azules y desafiantes. Sus labios ligeramente rosados enfatizaban el tono de su piel, blanca como la más pura nieve. Uno podría pasar toda una vida y fortuna en busca de tal belleza y nunca encontrarla._

 _Todo eso solo era negado por su naturaleza brusca y salvaje. Una mujer que jamás en su vida fue tratada como mujer. Era lista, ingeniosa, varias veces lo había demostraba en sus antiguas fechorías._

 _-¿Héroe?...-_

 _Ahora esa mujer se encontraba confundida. Todo por una pequeña e infantil pregunta que había hecho uno de sus hijos._

 _Ella nunca se había imaginado como madre. Sigrid hacia todo lo que podía sin salir de su zona de confort. He increíblemente eso le había funcionado durante todos estos años._

 _El menor XXXXXX le había preguntado sobre el punto de vista que ella tenía sobre los llamados "héroes"._

 _Héroes. Un título que era otorgado a aquellas personas que habían realizado algún acto de sacrificio propio hacia al reino. O aquellas personas que tenían grandes logros en caballería real._

 _Hombres que se decía estaban por encima de la gente normal en términos de "Poder y fuerza"._

 _¿Cómo ella veía a los héroes?_

 _-Bueno, yo prefiero ver a los héroes como los representan en los cuentos-_

 _Los héroes reales eran simple hombres y mujeres que estaban bajo el servicio de alguna corona. Personas que fácilmente podrían dejar morir al inocente si su rey estaba en peligro._

 _Pero, en los cuentos._

 _-Personas que arriesgan sus vidas para salvar al inocente, personas que siempre responden al llamado de ayuda. Sanando nuestros corazones con una sonrisa, aquellos a los le podemos dejar afrontar el peligro-_

 _Héroes de fantasía, personas con alto sentido de la justicia y la moralidad. Siempre buscando el bienestar del inocente por encima del suyo._

 _Héroes…que mostraban sus espaldas como un símbolo de protección, mientras ellos afrontaban temerariamente el peligro._

 _-Pero madre, ¿No hay gente como esa en varios lugares?-_

 _Esos héroes no solo existían en los cuentos. Como algo que era completamente normal en el ciclo del mundo, había personas que siempre protegían al necesitado, ayudando al pobre, dándole todo a aquellos que lo necesitaban._

 _-Hijo... en un cuento de fantasía los héroes pueden ser imparables y aunque haya personas que son merecedoras de llamarlas "verdaderos héroes". Todo ellos siguen siendo simples gente que sobresale un poco, el ingenuo deseo de poder salvar a todos, de desear un mundo donde nunca debamos sentir miedo...-_

 _El mundo era vasto, inmenso. Y aunque se conocían un alto número de "Héroes" muchas de las tierras que se conocían seguían siendo controlas por los pecados._

 _Así como muchas personas podrían estar celebrando su cumpleaños, o alguna clase de evento especial, alguna reunión con familiar después de un largo tiempo, o incluso el milagroso acto de los niños y niñas al nacer._

 _Así como todas esas cosas ocurrían sin fin, en todo lo alto y ancho del mundo._

 _La muerte también las acompañaba de cerca._

 _Mientras un héroe salva a una persona ¿Cuántas están muriendo? ¿Cuál era la cantidad de personas que querían la ayuda de ese mismo héroe?_

 _La tristeza, la desesperación, la soledad, el dolor. Todos esos sentimientos que podrían estar experimentando esas personas que no podían ser alcanzadas por el héroe._

 _-… Eso es solo algo que solo el "Creador" podría hacer-_

 _Omnipresencia y omnipotencia. Dos factores simples que se decían podrían curar los males del mundo._

 _Pero nunca antes se ha escuchado sobre algún dios tan generoso._

 _-Ya veo…-_

 _XXXXXXX se queda en silencio, entendiendo completamente las palabras de su madre._

 _Sigrid admiraba a los héroes de los cuentos, pero veía a los héroes del mundo real como personas ingenuas._

 _Para un niño, que poco conocía sobre el miasma negro del pecado que se formaba por cada rincón del mundo. Los héroes eran ese típico sueño que parecía a una distancia alcanzable, como si solo tuvieras que estirar su mano al aire._

 _Eran niños después de todo. Se podían permitir tener uno o dos pensamientos ingenuos._

 _-Pero hermano, Madre es nuestra heroína ¿verdad?-_

 _-¿Eh?...-_

 _Estefano, que en todo momento había estado en silencio. Había hablado de repente y dijo esas palabras._

 _Para Sigrid las palabras de su hijo mayor le cayeron como un terrible balde de agua fría. Como si estuviera recorriendo los senderos oscuros del helheim._

 _-¡Si! ¡Madre ha hecho mucho por nosotros! ¡La palabra héroe se queda corta!-_

 _-¿¡QUE DICEN USTEDES DE REPENTE!?-_

 _Aun si poder procesas completamente las palabras de sus dos hijos. Sigrid solo podía reaccionar de una forma algo histérica ya que ella no era una completa experta en el arte de la maternidad, que sus hijos de repente la estén elogiando, con esos ojos tan brillantes como estrellas y con esas expresiones tan infantiles que estaban acorde a la edad de los dos._

 _Solo eso agitaba completamente su corazón y su cuerpo se veía agobiado una extraña calidez completamente excesiva._

 _El calor de la vida se extiende a sus mejillas._

 _Sonrojada de la vergüenza, Sigrid solo podía mirar de una forma nada amenazante a sus dos pequeños que ahora se encontraban riendo por su reacción tan inesperada._

 _Si ella estuviera en su lugar… seguramente también se reiría._

… _Y apareciendo repentinamente en ese pequeño momento de calma._

 _Un desconocido sonido se escucha y el calor abrasador que había aparecida amenazaba con quemar sus gargantas._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _En un instante, se formó una imagen desastrosa con toda la humilde cabaña destrozada. Los pilares que alguna vez había erguido la casa se encontraban negros, quemados. Todo lo que esa familia había hecho y creado en ese lugar fue consumido por la llamas en solo un instante._

 _El sonido de la madera quemada cayendo, a un lado, donde no los alcanzara a ninguno de_ _los dos._

 _En medio de los restos del comedor. Dos cuerpos manchados por la suciedad, y una respiración que parecía ser dolorosa por el aire caliente que había alrededor. Se levantan._

 _Los dos hermanos. Atónitos, no podían procesar todo lo que había ocurrido de un momento a otro. Lo último que ambos podían jurar haber visto, era a su madre saltando rápidamente de su silla hacia ellos._

 _Logran salir de la cabaña, ambos vieron un sendero limpio donde pudieron escapar de la estructura._

 _¿Era obra de su madre también?_

 _-*COf* *COF*…-_

 _La toz por el humo raspaba sus gargantas. Aun había una pequeña desorientación por el impacto repentino._

 _Pero ahí, en el remoto bosque donde su madre había hecho su hogar. Ambos hermanos sentían el dolor de las quemaduras, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer llorar a alguien de su edad._

 _Ellos no llorarían por lago así, su madre los había criado para ser fuertes._

 _Pero eso no parecía impórtale a las repentinas figuras que habían aparecido._

 _Las sombrías siluetas encapuchadas de negro seguían de pie en el lugar, observando, como si fueran parte del escenario._

 _Todas usaban viejas túnicas religiosas con capuchas. Sin poder distinguir los géneros o si quiera la existencia de las figuras._

 _Ambos hermanos solo podían quedarse ahí, en un solo lugar. En medio de aquel intranquilo silencio. Era como si todas las criaturas del bosque se hubieran ido a esconderse, lejos, muy lejos de lo que había sido prohibido en el mundo_.

 _Luego, una de las figuras, caminando sin producir sonido, balbuceó algo._

 _-… la-_

 _Tan pronto como uno lo pronunció, el siguiente murmuró algo similar. Los murmullos bajos continuaron como una cadena incesante, un canto en cascada mientras las sombras rodeaban a los dos muchachos._

 _El mundo estaba compuesto de tres cosas solamente… el sonido de las hojas en el viento, el crepitar de la madera quemándose y los murmullos de las figuras negras._

 _Todo estaba fuera de la compresión de los hermanos. Pero en el momento en el que por fin iban a aclamar la ayuda de aquella que era su heroína. Algo se lo impidió, una señal en su cuerpo, una sensación que viajaba por cada una de las fibras de ambos._

 _Se sentía como si estuvieran inmersos en agua tibia, rodeados con suavidad. Se sentías cómodos, relajados y somnolientos._

 _Como si estuvieran siendo arrullados por una canción de cuna, la conciencia de ambos comenzaba a desvanecerse._

 _Las sombras miraron hacia los dos chicos que parecían querer dormir, sin hacer siquiera un movimiento para detener su canto. Sin embargo, uno de ellos pareció llegar a algún tipo de conclusión acerca de ambos y extendió una mano hacia ellos._

 _-… ¡No los toques!-_

 _En el siguiente instante, una cadena de hierro aulló como si cortara a través del aire, aplastando la cabeza de la figura que había tratado de tocar a los dos infantes que estaban en el suelo._

 _Fragmentos de cráneo volaron por el área mientras la figura caía y la cadena tintineaba ligeramente. El arma danzó hacia los otros como una feroz serpiente de plata en busca de la siguiente presa._

 _Sin embargo, el grupo entró en acción rápidamente. Abandonando instantáneamente a su camarada asesinado, se dispersaron sin decir palabra para evadir la persecución de la cadena. En una formación perfecta, vigilando juntos el norte, sur, este y oeste._

 _Como por reflejo, sacaron dagas de hoja negra de sus flancos y las tomaron con ambas manos._

 _Eran doce figuras. La manera en la que habían respondido instantáneamente a un ataque sorpresa tomando una formación para eliminar los puntos ciegos fue nada menos que admirable._

 _Sin embargo, eso solo funcionaba contra un atacante cuyas opciones estuvieran limitadas a dos dimensiones: enfrente, atrás, derecha e izquierda._

 _Un paso, cargante de furia, levantando las cenizas de lo que antes había sido el hogar de ellos._

 _-… ¡Shii!-_

 _Por encima del grupo, alguien saltó de entre los árboles con sus ropajes ondeando. Con suficiente poder en sus piernas como para dejar marcas de sus zapatos en el tronco del árbol del que se había impulsado, su cuerpo se disparó hacia adelante formando un ángulo perfecto. La mujer saltó a una velocidad increíble, moviéndose solo un momento antes de que sus presas pudieran detectar el sonido sobre ellos._

 _Lo que descendió fue el extremo del arma mortal, aterrizando en el cráneo de una desafortunada figura. Con un sonido agudo, una cavidad se abrió en su cráneo; sangre botó de la víctima mientras esta se tambaleaba y colapsaba._

 _La mujer pateó el cuerpo hacia otra figura de pie a su lado, para obstruir su visión mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Sin embargo, la figura no dudó en golpear a su camarada muerto. Con un corte de dos hojas, la figura partió el cadáver de su compañero, recuperando su campo de visión… Pero en el momento siguiente, una cadena de hierro cayó sobre la amenaza de negro, convirtiéndola en una niebla sangrienta._

 _Habiendo arrojado su arma frente a ella, la bella mujer se congeló en su posición. Viendo que se había detenido, las figuras tomaron la pequeña apertura para sacar sus armas al unisón. La mujer, aparentemente indefensa mientras las espadas se precipitaban hacia ella desde todas direcciones, sacó con la mano izquierda una versión miniatura de su arma desde su costado y golpeó todas las dagas con un solo movimiento._

 _Luego de la increíble intervención de la mujer, fueron sus atacantes quienes quedaron indefensos. Se detuvieron por menos de un segundo, pero, ante el oponente que ahora enfrentaban, ese tiempo fue letal._

 _-¡_!-_

 _La mujer gritó, rugiendo mientras mostraba los dientes._

 _Con un revés de su arma, derribó todos los árboles a su camino, trazando un semicírculo de destrucción total. Otro enemigo fue atrapado en el camino de la cadena de hierro, asesinado por el contundente trauma que le arrancó las extremidades._

 _-No les pondrán ni un dedo encima -_

 _El encantador rostro de la mujer estaba manchado de sangre; sus ojos feroces rebosaban de hostilidad. Sin embargo, la posición que había tomado dejaba en claro que estaba protegiendo a sus dos pequeños de las figuras que lo rodeaban._

 _Ella, ignorando sus propias heridas que sangraban, hace sonar sus cadenas como advertencia._

 _Si en un principio ella hubiera estado sola, el escapar sin heridas no habría presentado problema alguno, pero eso no fue posible por proteger a sus hijos._

 _Todo lo que pudo hacer fue usar su propio cuerpo para escudar a los dos y lanzarlos a un lugar seguro._

 _Los había visto caer a una de las esquinas del lugar y pudo tirarles la mesa a tiempo y de forma segura para que fuera un escudo, mientras ella recibía toda la magia de frente._

 _Como resultado, su frente había sido lacerada, y un trozo de madera que se había desprendido violentamente se había clavado en su hombro izquierdo muy profundamente. Parecía tener una fractura cerca de la cadera en su fémur izquierdo; moverlo provocaba una corriente feroz de dolor en ella que hacía entumecer sus blancas mejillas._

 _Pero Sigrid caminó al frente con un paso que no delataba nada de ese dolor. Ella vio al grupo de negro y, con una voz llena de odio, dijo…_

 _-¡Silencio, Adoradores del dragón!-_

 _Sigrid escupió sangre mientras los callaba, pero, en esas palabras estaban la firmeza y resolución de una madre que quería proteger a sus hijos._

 _Tal como antes, las figuras no mostraron señal de una respuesta humana. Sin alteraciones._

 _-¡Bastardos! ¡No saben la felicidad que interrumpieron!...-_

 _Recordando los inocentes elogios que le habían dado sus dos hijos, el cuerpo de Sigrid se llenó de nuevas fuerzas, las cadenas que eran sus armas, una en cada brazo, estaban retorciéndose y traqueteando en anticipación._

 _Las figuras se lanzaron a Sigrid, casi como si no fueran conscientes de lo estaban haciendo._

 _-… ¡Yaa!-_

 _Ella alteró el curso de la cadena de hierro que balanceaba sobre su cabeza, alargándola a su máxima extensión. Un solo golpe rompió los árboles que estaban a un lado del lugar, golpeando la madera y el suelo juntos, y los mandó a volar hacia las figuras. Sus oponentes saltaron y se agacharon de varias maneras para evadir, luego se precipitaron hacia Sigrid para aprovechar la apertura que les había dejado._

 _Sigrid, con su brazo extendido, movió su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiera acercar de vuelta su extremidad y su arma distante. Sin embargo, una cuchilla rasgaría su pecho antes de que la cadena de hierro pudiera llegar…_

 _-… ¡Raa!-_

 _Un momento antes de que la punta del arma de la figura alcanzara a Sigrid, el pie de demonio de esta última vino desde abajo para enviar a volar la quijada de la cosa. No, esta no fue una metáfora para describir su cabeza siendo pateada hacia arriba… el golpe fue tan poderoso que la quijada de su enemigo literalmente se desprendió._

 _La cara de la figura estaba cubierta por sangre fresca. E incluso así, el dolor no lo hizo titubear mientras empujaba la hoja hacia adelante. La acción, realizada en completa indiferencia de la vida del atacante, era incorrecta para cualquier ser vivo._

 _-…-_

 _La cabeza de la figura, que había errado en tal prueba de biología básica, fue destrozada desde atrás mientras la bola de cadena de Sigrid regresaba._

 _Bañada en sangre y pedazos de carne, Sigrid cogió la cadena de hierro con su mano izquierda y la enrollo en su mano derecha, usó lo que ahora era un puño de hierro para aplastar la cara del enemigo acercándose directo por su flanco._

 _Donde una vez habían sido doce, ahora eran seis. Sigrid respiraba irregularmente mientras su mirada atravesaba a los asesinos, que ahora eran la mitad de su número original._

 _Una piedra delgada y afilada de un extremo como una lanza se disparó hacia esos ojos, pero, inclinando un poco su cabeza, ella lo esquivó justo antes del impacto. Su cabello, moviéndose un poco más lento, fue arrancado del lado de su cabeza; el dolor y la sorpresa hicieron que su visión se tornara totalmente sangrienta._

 _Ya que la conmoción en su cabeza le había arrebatado la capacidad de tomar decisiones, Sigrid se guio por la repentina sensación de que el suelo bajo sus pies se derretía y saltó. En el momento luego de que saltó, su proceso de pensamiento con retraso le advirtió del error que había cometido._

… _Se había lanzado al aire, dejándose a sí misma incapaz de moverse, contra un enemigo capaz de realizar ataques de largo alcance._

 _Una bola de fuego apareció y quemó su paso a través de los árboles, cargando contra Sigrid mientras ella permanecía en el aire. Sintió que la alta temperatura estaba encendiendo su piel cuando colocó su mano izquierda frente a ella._

 _El impacto fue casi de inmediato._

 _-… ¡Uaa!-_

 _Aguantando la explosión en medio del aire, el cuerpo de Sigrid dio vueltas mientras era arrojado, y su espalda colisionó con el tronco de un árbol. El delgado tronco se rompió e impactó en el suelo, con Sigrid a cuestas._

 _Una vez se puso de pie, gimió agonizante por el profundo dolor en su brazo izquierdo._

 _Cuando miró los restos quemados de su extremidad, ni siquiera pudo sentir dolor más allá de su codo. Sin los servicios de un sanador de alto nivel, sin duda nunca podría volver a hacer uso de esa mano de nuevo._

 _Incluso con una herida grave como esa, Sigrid mordió su labio y trajo su mente de regreso a la realidad. Ella apretó sus dientes para luchar contra el dolor, usando agresividad y rabia para encender un fuego en su interior y llevar la angustia fuera de su mente. Rugió, reivindicando su propia existencia, y trató de atraer hacia ella al menos un poco la atención de las figuras._

… _Solo rezaba que sus dos pequeños hubieran desaparecido de la percepción de los individuos_

 _Pero..._

 _-… !_

 _Uno de los integrantes del grupo se acercó inadvertidamente, y llevó una mano al torso de Sigrid con increíble fuerza, estampándola en el gigantesco árbol detrás de ella._

 _La fuerza, suficiente para romper el esternón de Sigrid y machacar sus órganos internos, la dejó escupiendo una abundante cantidad de sangre._

 _Tosiendo, el viscoso líquido quemaba su garganta. Su cuerpo se hundía en la agonía que invadió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando la mano la iba a azotar de nuevo, por auténtica suerte, cayó de rodillas y su cráneo escapó de ser aplastado. La palma golpeó contra el gran árbol detrás, partiéndolo con increíble facilidad_

 _La figura desarmada, capaz de formar cráteres en el suelo con un simple pisotón, claramente era diferente de los otros._

 _Cuando saltó a un costado para perseguirla, Sigrid rodó para evadirlo, escupió la sangre restante en su boca, y buscó las cadenas de hierro que había soltado_

 _-Ah, ¡¿Eh?!-_

 _En el instante en que evadió una lanza de roca, la cual incluso raspó un lado de su rostro, una roca aplasto su cuerpo desde atrás. Su espina crujió ferozmente, y su silueta se estrelló en el suelo y rebotó._

 _Cayendo al suelo, Sigrid recuperó el control de su cuerpo y agarro la cadena de hierro, que estaba en el suelo, con su mano derecha. Simultáneamente, pateó el arma misma hacia la figura que estaba detrás, usando la inercia y el peso de la cadena para enredarla apretadamente alrededor de su cuello._

 _Un sonido sordo resonó mientras ella le rompía la espina. Viendo la cabeza de su enemigo girar 180 grados hacia ella, Sigrid se relajó un poco luego de haber derrotado a un poderoso enemigo. En ese momento…_

 _-¡…!-_

 _El cuerpo de la figura, que debería haber estado sin fuerza, propició una feroz patada que devastó el torso de Sigrid._

 _El impacto conectó con su costado izquierdo, fracturando cada hueso en esa mitad de su caja torácica y terminó de romper su fémur izquierdo ya fracturado. Luego de ese golpe, la figura cesó definitivamente esta vez, pero el daño que sufrió Sigrid fue severo._

 _-Uu, ¡aaa…!-_

 _Gimiendo y tosiendo sangre, ella maldijo a su costado izquierdo ahora inútil mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente. Probablemente se había encargado de lo mejor que tenía el grupo enemigo. Quedaban cinco. El hecho de que no se hubieran acercado a ella significaba que el combate cercano no era su especialidad. Ella aún podía hacer esto._

… _Aún podía acercarse y romper sus cuellos._

 _¿Pero realmente podría hacer ella eso cuando solo su lado derecho podía moverse adecuadamente?_

 _-¡Vaya debilucha soy…!-_

 _Sigrid sacudió su cabeza, suprimió sus pensamientos de debilidad, y levantó su desesperado ser. Sea que pudiera o no, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que._

 _Así que su lado izquierdo estaba muerto. ¿Qué con ello? Aún podía mover su lado derecho. Si su brazo derecho se volviera inútil también, habría de pisotearlos con su pie. Si su pierna derecha se volviera inusable, les arrancaría las gargantas con los dientes._

 _Si matara al último y sus seguían vivo, Sigrid habría ganado._

 _-….-_

 _Ella camina lentamente, ignorando todo el dolor de su cuerpo._

 _Las figuras la observan en silencio, esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento ofensivo._

 _Las figuras vuelven a susurrar._

 _Pero ella no los escuchaba. Su mente estaba concentrada en un solo pensamiento. Tenía que volver a su antigua posición y proteger a sus hijos._

 _Y las figuras no hicieron nada para detenerla._

… _Y pudo llegar, ahí, justo al frente de lo que debería proteger._

 _En el momento en el que pensó por qué peleaba, el corazón de Sigrid deseó la mirada de los dos infantes que tanto quería. Ella miró hacia el lugar donde ellos habían caído para suprimir la última duda en su interior. Grabaría esa última imagen en sus ojos, y esa sería la leña para encender el fuego en su corazón._

 _Ambos estaban dormidos. Justo como ella lo había planeado._

 _-… Soy un asco de madre-_

 _Su voz salió de sus labios temblorosos._

 _Sigrid se estaba lastimando internamente con los repetidos errores que ocurrían en esta misma fecha._

 _Siempre, en el noveno día del mes del fuego bajo, aun teniendo tres años de diferencia._

 _Hoy era el día en el que nacieron sus dos hijos._

… _Era el cumpleaños de ambos, como dirían algunos._

 _Y ella no tenia un buen historial de los años pasados, incluso lo había olvidado en algunas ocasiones._

 _Pero sus hijos nunca se lo reclamaron. Y eso hacía que el dolor en su corazón se incrementara._

 _Su cocina era un asco._

 _Era un poco descuidada con la limpieza de la cabaña._

 _Le gustaba dormir hasta tarde._

 _El humor que tenía no siempre era el mejor._

 _Y de verdad, de verdad que ella nunca supo tratar con niños._

 _Pero aun así…._

 _¿Por qué esos dos pequeños nunca se quejaban?_

 _Su cocina era un asco. Pero siempre se la comían toda._

 _Era un poco descuidada con la limpieza. Ellos la ayudaban._

 _Le gustaba dormir hasta tarde. Esos dos nunca la molestaban a menos que fuera necesario._

 _EL humor que tenía no era el mejor. Ellos siempre la alegraban._

 _Y la lista podía seguir, cada aspecto negativo de ella parecía ser solucionado con sus dos hijos._

 _¿Cómo alguien como ella pudo tener dos hijos tan comprensivos y amables?_

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

…

… _.._

 _En los cuentos de Sigrid los héroes siempre se hacían más fuertes cuando tenían algo que proteger._

 _Y ella pensaba que eso era algo que no podía ser posible, el cuerpo humano siempre tiene un límite y hasta donde ella sabía ese límite era imposible de superar._

 _Pero ahora, estando en la misma situación que sus libros. ¿Cómo podía reírse de esos héroes de cuentos?_

 _Un poder desconocido comenzaba a fluir._

 _Manifestándose en una esfera llameante, tan brillante que su luz parecía deslumbrar todo el bosque._

 _Eso le había respondido a la duda a Sigrid de por qué las figuras no habían estado moviendo desde que ella se posiciono delante de sus hijos._

 _Así como ella cubría a los dos pequeños, ellos estaban cubriendo a uno de sus compañeros que había estado acumulando mana hasta ahora._

 _La masa de fuego sobre la mano del sectario ardía con intensidad, como un sol en miniatura, suficiente que Sigrid, quien yacía en la distancia, sintió que su piel comenzó a arder._

 _Dirigiendo su mano hacia ella. La bola de fuego salió propulsada de la palma del sectario._

 _Con el calor acercándose, Sigrid rápidamente estaba desentrañando en sus memorias algún hechizo para poder resistir el ataque._

 _Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos. Que no notaba como su hijo menor aún estaba despierto._

 _XXXXXXX casi al borde de la inconciencia, observaba la espalda de su madre, protegiéndolos. Como si ella fuera uno de los héroes que salen en los cuentos._

 _El sonido se fue alejando. No, su mente había comenzado a dejar la realidad. La cómoda somnolencia se extendía por él cuerpo de XXXXXXX como una maldición, sus ojos se cerraban para convertirse en una jaula para su mente._

 _El ve como su madre deja caer sus cadenas y levanta su mano derecha, extendiendo completamente su palma._

 _Y ahí…... un escudo._

 _Sietes pieles era lo que los separaba de una muerte inminente._

 _El sonido de una joya cayendo a su lado llega a sus oídos suavemente._

 _-…i._

 _Él produjo un leve sonido desde el fondo de su garganta y gateó. Fue un fragmento insignificante de palabra, que no llevaba ni un ápice de los sentimientos que deseaba transmitir. Y, aun así, mientras luchaba por tomar aliento, XXXXXXX levantó su rostro y puso todas sus emociones en una corta palabra…_

 _-… Make…ri._

 _Su voz fue tan débil como un susurro. Él no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que había pronunciado ese nombre con sus labios. Y, sin embargo, su voz era tan débil, amenazando con desaparecer completamente._

 _-… Ah._

 _Su débil voz parecía morir en el viento. Se preguntaba si su madre siquiera podría oírlo._

 _El parpadea, una vez. Con la amenaza de no poder abrir sus ojos._

 _Cuando los abre…. El ve esos ojos azules que había heredado. Mirándolo fijamente con un amor maternal._

 _Mientras la mujer manchada de sangre se mantenía en sí misma para mantener el escudo, una ligera expresión de alivio llegó a su rostro. Sus labios se aflojaron solo un poco y sus ojos irradiaron alegría mientras esos orbes azules lo miraban._

 _-…..mo-_

 _Mientras su mente se hundía lentamente en la oscuridad, XXXXXXX ya no tenía la fuerza para contestar al susurro de aparente súplica._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

… _la joya había hecho su trabajo…_

 _Ella no podía haberse dado el lujo de escapar con ellos, escapar de los adoradores del dragón era algo que solo se podía lograr con un milagro o con la bendición del creador._

 _Ella no tenía algo can conveniente como lo último…_

… _Pero si podía convertirse en ese milagro que les permitiera escapar._

 _-¡...!-_

 _Un grito estruendoso que no sería escuchado por nadie. Un resplandor naranja se elevó entre los árboles bañados_

 _Por el sol de la mañana, luego otro y otro._

 _El infierno surgió salvajemente, quemando los árboles, con el mismo mundo_

 _Gimiendo mientras la alta temperatura convertía el área en cenizas_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Todo seguía moviéndose en cámara lenta, aquel horrible recuerdo se había reproducido repetitivamente en su cabeza como una tortura.

Él no quería recordar la muerte de su madre. Él sabía la razón de la repentina aparición de los sectarios.

Pero en ese tiempo el solo había sido un niño, no podía culparse por un error infantil…. ¿Verdad?

El solo dijo un par de cosas en el pueblo el día anterior.

El no había esperado que algo como eso ocurriera.

Solo era un niño.

Un niño que había ignorado las advertencias de su hermano mayor.

… un niño que con "orgullo" solo había dicho que su heroína podía derrotar al malévolo dragón de los cuentos.

Justamente ese recuerdo solo parecía inservible.

Pero… ese mismo recuerdo le hizo memoria sobre un héroe del que había leído. Uno de los cuentos favoritos de su madre, el cuento de un héroe que había cometido suicidio al ver su honor completamente manchado.

Un héroe con un poderoso escudo, el mismo escudo que había usado su madre para protegerlos.

Levantando su mano, justo como su madre lo había hecho aquel día. Una invocación como esa, incluso para el necesitaba recitar el nombre del hechizo.

La sangre en sus venas se acelera en la carga.

Todo estaba volviendo a la realidad.

No había tiempo para perfeccionar.

Ni tiempo para para dudar.

Tampoco lo requería.

Pidiendo la ayuda al mismo héroe que había llamado su madre.

La tensión y el miedo le quitan el aliento a Decreip.

Su mano derecha estaba ardiendo.

Podía ver su muerte acercándose.

-¡[Rho…!-

Jadeando en busca de aire. Sus pulmones se negaban a aceptar el oxígeno que se regía en el aire.

Las leyes de la física y la magia se aceleran.

Una invocación perfecta.

Casi inmediata.

Una flor fluorescente de Jacinto, la espuela de los caballeros comienza a florecer de su palma. Con siete hermosos pétalos, divididos completamente con siete capas.

-¡…Aias]!-

Haciendo temblar el aire mientras el nombre era revelado. El escudo del famoso héroe griego **Ayax el grande** responde al llamado de ayuda.

La imparable lanza cocha con el escudo. La lanza que significaba una muerte segura marcada en el alma había sido detenida.

Irradiando una tormenta por el mana que explotaba en el aire, la lanza nórdica [Gugnir] es detenida el por el escudo de "El grande"

Con siete pétalos completamente extendidos rebosantes de energía, los pétalos escudan al mago de la lanza divina.

"Ayax el grande" o "Gran Aias". Uno de los héroes más fuertes de Grecia después de su primo Aquiles.

El héroe Ayax había peleado en la guerra con coraje y destreza. Un guerrero de grane estatura y fuerza colosal, testarudo y portador de un inmenso escudo que en sí mismo era un antemural de las falanges.

Un héroe que nunca fue herido en batalla.

Un hombre que gano su fama sin recurrir a la ayuda de los dioses griegos.

Alguien que había logrado todos sus triunfos como un ser humano.

El escudo de Ayax, un inmenso escudo de bronce que estaba cubierto con siete capas de piel de buey. El único escudo que era capaz de detener la [Durindana] del héroe Hector.

Ayax solo vio su fin bajo su propia mano al cometer suicidio en un intento de redimir su honor como guerrero.

Se dice que en el lugar de la muerte del griego, justo donde cayó su sangre floreció una pequeña flor de Jacinto.

Y ahora, esa flor. Con sus siete pétalos, representando las pieles que alguna vez fueron usadas en el escudo. Con cada pétalo tenía una defensa mayor a un muro de fortaleza.

Ese escudo había respondido a su suplica.

Ninguna arma conocida debería ser capaz de atravesar ese escudo.

… Pero… había solo un problema.

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

Dolor *Crack* dolor *Crack* dolor *Crack*dolor*Crack**Crack**Crack*dolor*Crack**Crack*dolor. *Crack*dolor, dolor, dolor*Crack**Crack**Crack**Crack**Crack* dolordolordolordolordolor

El mago podía sentir como cada uno de sus huesos se hacían polvo mientras trataba de mantener el escudo.

[Rho Aias] era la manifestación pura del escudo del legendario héroe. Pero para que un "tesoro" de este calibre sea invocado, la cantidad de mana que debía recibir para existir y mantenerse era simplemente abismal.

Y además, debido a su defensa infalible. Las leyes de la magia habían dictado un castigo a la naturaleza del escudo. Cada vez que una capa era destruida, el usuario recibiría una proporción del dolor y el daño que recibían las capas al ser rotas.

Se suponía que una simple lanza arrojada seria derrotada por ese escudo sin penetrar siquiera uno de los pétalos.

Pero.

La lanza de muerte segura se abre paso a través de las capas como si estuviera atravesando papel.

*Crack**Crack**Crack**Crack**Crack*

El sexto pétalo es destruido.

El cuerpo del mago estaba recibiendo todo el daño que presentaba romper cada una de las capas. Reflejándose puramente en sus huesos y órganos.

Casi cae de rodillas. Por un momento es incapaz de mantener la última capa.

La desesperación y el miedo que conllevaba una muerte segura lo estaban atormentando. Haciendo que un terrible cantico se repitiera y repitiera en su cabeza.

Pero no podía rendirse. Debía mantenerse de pie.

No podía moverse de esa posición. Justo como ese día su madre tuvo algo a lo que proteger.

Él ahora tenía a alguien a sus espaldas que tenía que cuidar.

 _¿Por qué la cuidaba?_

Porque le recordaba a su Miella.

 _Ella no era su Miella._

Pero pese a las diferencias era casi igual a la que él alguna vez conoció.

 _¿Aun así, por qué?_

Porque la amaba.

Eran sus ojos, su cara, su figura y muchos otros detalles que le recordaban a ella.

 _Esta mal enamorarse de una persona por un motivo como ese._

¿Y que con eso? Era verdad que ella no era su Miella que alguna vez conoció y decir enamorarse de aquel parentesco que tenía la princesa con su amada lo hacían parecer la mayor de las basuras en la tierra.

 _Ella no llenara aquel vacío._

No necesitaba hacerlo, igual era algo que él mismo sabía que nadie podría lograr. Aquel vacío que había dejado su amada no tenía fondo, era una caída eterna hacia los lamentos de su corazón.

No importa lo mucho que se parezca a la real.

Pero… Ella podía hacerlo más soportable.

Y él quería que lo hiciera. Justo ahora… ese era su mayor deseo.

Habiendo desechado todo lo que su madre les dejo. Decreip a los pocos años de que sus hermanos adoptivos abandonaran el castillo, se decidió que vivir una vida como un mago errante.

Dejando atrás a sus sirvientes, a su hermano y dejando atrás nuevamente el nombre que le había dejado su madre.

 _-"Si no te gusta usar tu nombre, entonces te pondré un apodo… ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal, Decreip?-"_

 _"-¿Decreip? Vaya que eres mala poniendo apodos… pero no esta tan mal, creo que lo usare-"_

Su Miella le había dado ese apodo hace muchos años. A simple vista era horrible, muchos nombres o apodos de su tierra natal tenían significados ya sea solo o mesclando palabras.

Pero el apodo que ella le había puesto era una simple mezcla de letras al azar. Sin significado o alguna referencia. Como si solo hubiera dicho lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Y aun así él no se negó a usarlo.

Con eso podría olvidarse de su nombre.

Pero no pudo olvidarlo. Ni si quiera con magia.

El nombre que le había dado su madre estaba tallado con sangre en sus memorias.

¿Cómo alguien como él? Que por su culpa causo la muerte de su madre y que también tiro hacia un lado todo el legado que ella les había dejado…. ¿Cómo podría el ahora mismo mirarla a los ojos?

Ella ya no estaba en este mundo y era por su culpa.

*Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar* *Palpitar*

Porque él fue el que hablo mal del dragón. No solo una, sino varias veces.

Debía cargar con esa irremediable culpa. No debía olvidar lo que hizo.

Ya que si lo hacía… el también debería olvidar los días que paso con su querida madre.

Y eso no podía permitírselo.

-… ¡Kuu!-

Con una nueva y desconocida energía. Dercreip trata de recuperar su postura para mantener el último pétalo de la espuela de los caballeros

El dolor incesante se había ido. Aquel dolor que parecía no tener fin se había detenido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Las heridas seguían ahí, la tibia sensación de la sangres deslizándose por su cuerpo se lo recordaba.

Pero el malestar que lo había estado acompañando ya no estaba.

Y era porque la **Autoridad De la Verdad** ya no estaba lastimándolo.

Su corazón ya no tenía dudas. La cruel verdad, de que por su culpa su hogar fue atacado por los sectarios era algo que había aceptado desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Era cierto que solo había sido un niño que no conocía la gravedad de sus palabras y su hermano se lo habida advertido muchas veces.

Pero…

Así como el aceptaba la culpa por la muerte su madre, él aceptaba la culpa de haber dejado todo su legado atrás.

Ahora solo podía aceptar la realidad como era…. Y esforzarse en arreglar todos sus errores.

Hablando más con sus guardianes, crear aquel jardín que se había propuesto y a pesar de que no se llevaban mal… Podía mejorar aún más su relación con su hermano Arsenio.

Porque ese era Decreip Draconis Adastros.

Un hombre que le gustaba hablar con las personas.

Un completo amante de la naturaleza, de un buen café, de la magnífica magia y de muchas otras cosas. Pero por encima de todo, estaba su amor por las sirvientas y el sexo opuesto en general.

¿Era un caza faldas? Eso por ahora no tenía importancia.

Decreip escucha el débil sonido de la tela moviéndose.

El sonido provenía desde atrás de él.

Donde estaba la princesa.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

Todo llego, como una película en cámara rápida. Los recuerdos de la princesa se liberaron uno tras otro. Mostrándole los terribles actos que alguna vez cometió como Nightmare Moon.

En un mundo cubierto de oscuridad, donde solo había un rayo de luz iluminado el suelo donde la princesa se encontraba, tomando la cabeza con ambas manos, con los ojos de un tono rojizo y una corriente lenta de frías lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo había eso? ¿De verdad había matado a tanta gente?

Todas las vidas que había arrebatado como Nightmare Moon parecían estar solidificadas en su cerebro ahora. Desde los nombres y los rostros, hasta terminar en el conocimiento de la vida que llevaban que ella conocía.

Ella había asesinado sin escrúpulo alguno a todos los que alguna vez llamo conocidos y amigos.

Todo con sus manos. Aquellas dos partes de su cuerpo ahora le parecían lo más repulsivo que había visto en su vida.

Incluso con esas mismas manos había apuñalado a su querida hermana con una espada.

Y todo porque ella simplemente tenía envidia. Envidia de su hermana y todo lo que había logrado.

Todo porque quería que vieran su noche.

 _ **Mentira.**_

Había dejado ese pensamiento una vez se convirtió en Nightmare Moon. Ya no había envidia y ya no le importaba que nadie viera su noche. En aquel entonces solo podía sentir "Ira"

La ira de ser menospreciada. La ira de ser vista por debajo de alguien más.

Ella había desquitado toda esa ira con todo aquel que haya tenido en su alrededor. Y muchos inocentes fueron afectados por eso.

No merecía el perdón.

El perdón no detendría las lágrimas de aquellas familias que lloraron por sus familiares.

Ese perdón no los traería de vuelta.

Así como tampoco podría curar el daño que le había hecho a su hermana, a su amiga y a toda esas personas que confiaban y se preocuparon por ella.

En aquel mundo repleto de oscuridad. El abismo negro parecía moverse, disminuyendo lentamente el tamaño de la luz donde ella se encontraba.

¿Qué pasaría cuando el brillo se apagara? ¿Nightmare Moon volvería?

Era mejor si simplemente desapareciera. Alguien como ella, que tenía la sangre de muchos manchando sus manos, era mejor tenerlas bajo tierra, muertas. Donde no podrían hacer daño a nadie.

 **-Duele… ¿verdad?-**

El eco de una voz desconocida resuena en la oscuridad.

-Si…-

Ella solo puede dar una débil respuesta.

Claro que dolía, ahora lo sabía, aquel hombre, que había aclamado por la verdad en su corazón le mostro la puerta y aquel otro que le había dado el pergamino le dio la llave.

Ojala nunca hubiera desenrollado ese trozo de papel.

La oscuridad seguía creciendo.

- **Mou~~ olvidar a la gente es malo ¿sabías?-**

La oscuridad se detiene y esa misma voz habla de nuevo.

Luna no podía distinguir si era la voz de un hombre o una mujer. Las palabras llegaban a ella, como si estuviera leyendo notas. Pero la voz que acompañaba esas palabras era indistinguible. Incluso dudaba si alguien en realidad le estaba hablando.

Pero había algo familiar en ella.

-¿Mou…? Esa palabra…-

No tenía gracias algunas y a la vez costaba imaginar que una mujer se pudiera ver tierna diciendo eso…

… Una mujer…

-… ¡Madre!-

Luna solo conocía a una persona que podia pronunciar eso sin sentir vergüenza. Y era su madre.

La mujer que ella más idolatraba en el mundo.

Bondadosa, sabia, gentil y comprensiva. Su madre era como si todo lo bello del mundo hubiera tomado forma en una persona.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ese punto de vista era algo exagerado… y le recordaba mucho a su hermana Celestia.

Celestia parecía la viva imagen de su difunta madre y ella parecía la viva imagen de su difunto padre.

Celestia heredo casi todos los talentos de su madre.

Y ella heredo casi todos los talentos de su padre.

Eran dos pilares de distinto color y forma.

Cada una ella creció de una manera diferente.

Pero ahí estaban, esos recuerdos, esas mañanas, tardes y noches. Donde jugaba con su hermana, molestaba a la servidumbre y siempre esperaba impaciente a que su hermana le contara un cuento.

Todo eso junto a su querida madre.

-¡¿Madre?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!...-

Completamente segura de que la voz había sido la de su madre. Luna por fin se pone de pie y aun llorando, llama a una de las personas más queridas para ella.

En su voz había anhelo y tristeza. Su corazón se estrujaba en un sentimiento cálido pero sofocante.

-….-

Pero solo había silencio.

-¡¿Por qué no hablas?! ¡¿Responde?!...-

Su voz se quebraba cada vez más, sus labios temblaban sin parar y de sus vidriosos ojos caían aún más lágrimas que antes.

-¡¿RESPONDE?! ¡¿POR FAVOR?!...-

En un intento desesperado, ella grita hacia el abismo.

Nadie responde.

-… ¿Por qué?...-

Aquella llama de esperanza fue extinguida rápidamente.

Ella cae de rodillas.

¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esta?

Le dieron esperanzas y la llevaron al abismo de la desesperación nuevamente.

¿Por qué ahora este mundo estaba jugando con su corazón?

-…Recuerda…-

En un intento de conservar la cálida voz de su madre. Luna trata de recordar la palabras que se le habían mostrado antes.

 _ **-Duele… ¿verdad?-**_

Si… dolía. Dolía en todos los sentidos que ella conocía.

Su madre le había ducho esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo, un día cualquier en el que ella se había lastimado entrenando con una espada.

Ella le había dicho lo mismo.

 _-_ _ **Mou~~ olvidar a la gente es malo ¿sabías?-**_

El molesto "Mou" lo recordaba mucho. Ella llego a creer que era alguna clase de tic extraño que tenía su madre y de verdad que escucharlo demasiado resultaba molesto… y gracioso.

Pero lo demás no lo recordaba. De hecho, ella estaba segura que su madre nunca le había dicho esas palabras en su vida.

¿Qué significaban?

-…olvidar es malo…-

Era cierto que es malo olvidar.

Pero dependía mucho de la situación.

Un ejemplo era olvidar algún día festivo. Eso podría tomarse como algo completamente común.

Pero estaban los cumpleaños o los aniversarios, esas fechas más importantes que marcaban algo en la vida de la personas.

Aunque esta vez no se trataba de alguna fecha. Esta vez eran personas.

-… Personas…-

Las lágrimas se detienen y la ayuda que estaba buscando parece aparecer en ese mismo momento.

Ella era una guerrera, tenía su título como princesa pero en casi toda su vida ella fue entrenada en el arte del combate y el orgullo.

Eso era algo en lo que ella superaba a su hermana.

Luna era una persona muy orgullosa.

Conocía lo que se podía llamar el "código de guerreros" desde todos los ángulos.

Y era eso lo que necesitaba.

Ella no podía revivir a las personas que mato y ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir disculpas a las familias.

Pero como guerrea con todo su orgullo en juego, ella podía vivir.

Vivir por aquellas personas y recordar sus nombres.

Ella cargaría con sus sueños y esperanzas y les daría forma en la actualidad. Podía usar su título para eso.

Si alguno de ellos quería dinero para su familia, ella, a pesar de estar más de mil años tarde. Se los daría.

Alguno quería una nueva escuela, u orfanato, hospital o simplemente una nueva casa en donde vivir.

Ella usara todo lo que esté en su poder para hacer cumplir esos deseos perdidos.

Pero para eso…

No podía morir, eso sería un insulto a esos guerreros caídos.

Eso tampoco expiaría su culpa. Muchos de esos deseos ya no tenían valor alguno. Esa era la vil verdad.

Pero por lo menos podría aliviar la carga en sus hombros.

Si todas esas personas que cayeron bajo su mano querían un mundo mejor y en paz. Ella usaría hasta la más pequeña brasa de su existencia para cumplir eso.

Ella era Luna.

Una de las gobernantes de Equestria. La encargada de velar por los sueños de todos los habitantes del reino.

No importaba si veían su noche o no. O si incluso no la querían tanto como a su hermana.

Su deber como Princesa de la noche de Equestria estaba en cuidarlos.

No tenía que preocuparse por nada más.

Cuando llegara el momento ella morirá.

Pero no sería hoy.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Su conciencia volvía a la realidad. El sofocante abismo había desaparecido abruptamente. Siendo remplazado por un mundo lleno de luz y color.

El dolor ya no estaba. Un quedaba las leves sensaciones de ardor y molestia de las heridas, pero el alivio que las acompañaba era inimaginablemente acogedor.

Ella revisa su estado.

Estaba sucia, cubierta con tierra y sangre. Pero eso no importaba.

Lo que estaba llamando a todos sus instintos como guerrera. Era el terrible aire sofocante y pesado que circulaba.

Era denso y parecía querer huir de sus pulmones.

-… Descuida…-

Una voz le habla.

Una voz que trasmitía dolor y agonía. Era la voz de alguien que estaba a punto de morir.

Luna mueve su cabeza hacia la voz.

Y ahí…

Un hombre.

Un solo hombre.

Que con su mano derecha, la cual estaba en un estado irreconocible. Mantenía una flor fluorescente que solo tenía un pétalo.

Todo. Desde la mano hasta el hombro, la ropa se había desecho y solo quedaba una vista de piel lacerada expuesta y sangre. En un estado como ese, era dudable si aquel hombre pudiera usar ese brazo nuevamente.

Ella solo quería voltear la mirada. Pero algo se lo impedía.

Ese algo era la muerte. La cual parecía estarse deslizando gélidamente por su nuca.

La muerte estaba a un hombre de distancia y ese hombre permanecía firme, inamovible como una montaña.

Igual que aquella flor, que solo le quedaba un pétalo agrietado.

Estaba deteniendo una lanza.

-… Bien… todo está bien… Miella…-

El hombre seguía hablando y parecía estar delirando por el dolor.

¿Quién era esa Miella?

Incluso la misma palabra estaba completamente fuera de su basto léxico.

Pero no se tenía que preocupar por eso. Justo en este momento, ella tenía que idear alguna manera de ayudarlo.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Ella lo estaba mirando.

Y solo eso necesitaba para que su corazón se hundiera en calidez e ignorara el dolor de su extremidad derecha.

A regañadientes, con todo el peso que le daba dejar el confort de esa mirada. Su vista vuelve a la última capa, el último pétalo que detenía la que podía ser llamada "Imparable" lanza.

Su brazo estaba en un estado lamentable.

Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y de rogar un poco de descanso.

Su puerta también pedía un respiro. Esta ya estaba que llegaba a su límite.

Y aun así, Decreip solo podía pensar que la situación en la que se encontraba ya la había visto en algún lado.

Como un "deja vu" un encuentro de lanza y escudo. Le resultaba increíblemente familiar.

-¡...!-

… Un chasquido. Un sonido que no debería ser ser emitido en esta situación. Suena cerca de él.

*Ping* El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

Esa era la amenaza de que el último pétalo había sido destruido.

Con su corazón lleno de pánico Decreip solo puede ver los restos del último pétalo volar y desaparecer en el aire.

Y la lanza… renovando nuevamente su camino. Con las misma velocidad con la que fue lanzada.

Pero no intacta. El largo de lanza [Gugnir] estaba agrietado. Amenazado con romperse con cualquier otro impacto.

… Solo tenía que poner otro escudo. Justo ahora incluso uno básico serviría.

Pero su mana estaba completamente agotado y su puerta parecía estar rechinando en su cuerpo. Diciéndole que lo que pedía era imposible.

No era imposible, él podría forzar su puerta para invocar otro escudo. Pero eso causaría un daño permanente en ella y eso causaría que él no pueda volver a usar las artes de la magia nunca más.

Y no solo eso, si la puerta de un mago tan talentoso como el quedara inutilizable. El mana se encontraría en un camino errático y sin un punto de "entrada y salida" fijo. Causaría aún más estragos en su cuerpo.

La lanza estaba a menos de un metro de distancia. El impacto vendría en menos de un segundo. Pero todo estaba siendo atormentantemente lento para él.

Y ahí…. Una delgada capa oscura, tan delgada como la seda. Se cruza entre el hombre y la lanza.

Un escudo, débil y transparente. Como si pudiera romperse con solo poner la mano.

La lanza choca con el delgado escudo y a pesar de la apariencia frágil de este. Un sonido chirriante del metal deslizándose bruscamente sobre metal suena.

Decreip no podía esconder la sorpresa en sus ojos. En toda su vida había visto muchas cosas que podrían ser llamadas "milagros".

Incluso más de una vez él tuvo en sus manos varios objetos, reliquias, herramientas que eran capaces de liberar la taumaturgia de la magia.

De hecho, la lanza que amenazaba su vida era una de esas reliquias hacedoras de milagros.

Y ahora. Esa misma reliquia que marcaba un tiro seguro… fallo.

No se había detenido. Eso era algo que ya estaba marcado como imposible desde el primer momento en fue lanzada, pero aquel escudo, de apariencia tan frágil. La había desviado.

Solo un poco, la lanza al igual que antes había logrado atravesar el escudo. Pero milagrosamente su trayectoria había sido alterada.

La lanza que cortaba con un sonido silbante el aire. Cruza justo a un lado de su mejilla. Solo rozándole incluso aquel pequeño corte amenazaba con cercenar su cabeza desde los dientes. Ese era el peligro que presentaba esa lanza.

Y el simplemente no podía salir de su estupor. Su cerebro se estaba negando a aceptar la realidad ante sus ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que la lanza que nunca fallaba se desviara?

¡*Crash*!

Marcado por la ley de la magia. Incluso si era desviada, la lanza debería de haber roto cualquier ley ya sea mágica o física y debería haber redirigido su trayectoria a su blanco nuevamente.

Pero el sonido ensordecedor de la lanza impactando con la tierra le mostraba lo contrario.

La tierra destruida vuela. El espacio que no debería existir tiembla desde los cielos y una nube de polvo que no parecía tener fin se alza en la zona del choque.

¿Era un milagro lo que acababa de pasar?

¿Un milagro de la vida que lo había salvado de unos de los milagros de la magia?

… Justo ahora, él no tenía ninguna respuesta a esas incógnitas.

Pero por ahora el no necesitaba esas respuestas.

Algo presionando su espalda lo saca de su trance. La sensación de algo colándose en su cuerpo lo imbuye, calentado su sangre, ese "algo" ajeno parecía estar reanimando sus sentidos.

-¡AHORA!-

Mientras el escuchaba ese grito a sus espaldas, la densa pared de suciedad y polvo que se había levantado, azota rápidamente hacia delante.

La nube de polvo atraviesa su cuerpo, Decreip siente como toda la suciedad que la acompañaba se cuela por su ropa he incluso sentía como diminutas piedras entraban por su nariz y boca.

-¡AHORA!-

Quería escupir la suciedad pero aquel repetido grito le estaba señalando lo que él estaba buscando.

Una forma de ganar.

Con la mano de la princesa dándole el tan preciado mana que el necesitaba desde su espalda. Decreip desde lo más profundo de su mente conjura el hechizo que él pensaba podría darle la victoria.

Antes no había servido para nada. Pero ahora era diferente.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

 _Hablemos un poco sobre Virnes Verinic Vastal._

 _La primera vez que Virnes había escuchado una mentira, fue cuando su madre salió repentinamente del hogar donde vivían. Diciendo "Volveré en la tarde"_

 _No la vio volver esa tarde, ni la siguiente, ni la que seguía a esa._

 _Naturalmente termino en la calle. Él no tenía más familiares a parte de su madre y ese único familiar se había ido._

 _La segunda mentira que escucho fue después de estar 2 años en las calles. Un hombre con un opulento traje se le había acercado y le ofreció techo y comida._

 _Y aunque solo era un niño desesperado por vivir, Virnes pensaba que todo pudo haber terminado mejor si hubiera desconfiado de aquel tipo._

 _Con esa segunda mentira comenzó su vida como peleador. Resultaba que el hombre que le ofreció tales cosas era uno de esos nobles corruptos y pertenecía a un gran grupo de gente que disfrutaba de forma morbosa el ver a sus jóvenes pelear por su futura comida._

 _Pero igual él se esforzó por ganar. Quería comer después de todo._

 _Y con solo 12 años de edad, Virnes ya tenía un nombre en aquella "Arena" donde luchaba por su comida._

 _Le habían prometido liberarlo si mantenía una racha de victorias por tres años. Esa fue la tercera mentira que escucho en su vida._

 _Las mentiras que acumulaban unas tras otras en esos tres años._

 _Con 15 años él se enamoró de una esclava que limpiaba el lugar._

 _Ofreció su libertad al hombre que lo trajo a aquel lugar y a cambio él quería que esa chica estuviera más cómoda y vistiera ropas decentes. Ya que lo único que usaba eran simples harapos que apenas podían llamarse ropa._

 _El hombre acepto._

 _Poco después la chica murió de forma desconocida._

 _Pudo hacerse amigos de los demás esclavos._

 _Y el trato de luchar por su libertad. Su dueño le había prometido liberarlos si ganaba contra el campeón de otro noble._

 _Un hombre de 30 años que era del doble de su tamaño._

 _El noble que era el amo de Virnes hacia poco tiempo que lo alejo de las peleas juveniles y lo llevo al escalón más alto._

 _Virnes ahora tenía que participar en las peleas clandestinas de la gente que bien podían doblarle la edad._

 _El completamente ingenuo, acepto._

 _Y después de la pelea, donde termino colgado a un minúsculo hilo de su vida. Cuando volvió a darles las noticias a sus amigos… estos desaparecieron._

 _Parecía un ciclo que se repetía. Virnes conseguía buenas cosas y con un inocente deseo de ayudar. Terminaba perdiéndolas._

 _¿Por qué no escapaba?_

 _La cresta de esclavo tallada en su espalda se lo impedía. Una maldición sencilla pero poderosa, una que podía matarlo si iba en contra de los deseos de su amo._

 _Era ingenuo, demasiado ingenuo._

 _Idiota también podía ser una buena palabra._

 _Un día cambio._

 _Virnes no tenía la mayor de las comodidades, pero un día cuando estaba durmiendo en aquel viejo y duro colchón._

 _Comenzó el escándalo._

 _Los gritos, el estruendo de objetos pesados al caer y el sonido del metal atravesando la carne hacían eco por todo el lugar._

 _Él no podía hacer mucho ya que la gruesa puerta de acero del cuarto solo podía ser abierta por fuera._

 _Poco después el escucha el ruido de los pesados seguros moviéndose acompañado con el sonido del metal raspando el suelo._

 _Se cubre los ojos debido a la molestia de la luz filtrándose por la puerta abierta. Y debido a eso no podía saber quién estaba entrando._

 _-¿Mmm?... ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí hay otro!-_

 _Con un pequeño desconcierto al principio, poco después una voz gruesa grita. Llamando a todos aquellos que estaban con él._

 _EL sonido de múltiples acercando calaba por sus oídos._

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

 _Quitándose la incomodidad de sus ojos el joven Virnes por fin habla hacia la el robusto hombre que tenía adelante._

 _Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en la desconfianza, pero podía relajarse ya que aquel hombre no había hecho nada todavía._

 _Si lo quería muerto, lo hubiera matado en el momento que había quedado cegado por la luz._

 _El hombre vuelve a mirarlo sin interés alguno. No era una exageración decir que aquel hombre podría ser confundido con un oso. Tenía casi dos metros de alto, sus brazos eran gruesos y llenos de músculos y su cara que era de facciones poco amigables era adornada por una inmensa y tupida barba._

 _Un hacha que todavía derramaba gotas de sangre se recargaba en su hombro._

 _-Soy Barnuk-_

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

 _Virnes ahora tenía 20 años. ¿Qué había sido de su vida hasta ahora?_

 _Resulta que aquellos hombres que formaron aquel escándalo hace años, eran los llamados famosos "vikingos" y la única razón por la que había terminado en aquel lugar era simple casualidad._

 _Ellos descubrieron que muchos nobles se reunían ahí y para ellos fue un pensamiento común que donde haya nobles hay riquezas. En otras palabras, saquearon todo el lugar y asesinaron a todo aquel que llevara hasta una simple cadena de oro._

 _¿Los esclavos?_

 _Se les fue dadas dos opciones, acompañarlos o morir._

 _La mayoría por sentido común eligieron acompañarlos._

 _Virnes fue uno de esos. Con el noble dueño de su cresta de esclavo muerto, Virnes por fin tenía su libertad, pero a pesar de eso él no tenía manera de sobrevivir o siquiera un techo donde quedarse._

 _La mayoría del tiempo importante de su vida fue un esclavo. Seguir a esos guerreros le aseguraba mínimo un techo._

 _Y así comenzó su vida como vikingo. Surcando los mares fuera de las fronteras de Equestria y aunque en un comienzo fue difícil, Virnes pudo adaptarse con los años al crudo estilo de vida vikingo._

 _Todo bajo la tutela de Barnuk. Aquel hombre se había convertido en un padre para él._

 _Uno muy estricto pero que velaba mucho por su seguridad._

 _Y mira que decir eso de un vikingo es mucho._

 _Los vikingos no eran como los pintaban en los cuentos, ellos en realidad eran hombres salvajes que también podían ser llamados piratas. Surcando los mares en busca de tierras para saquear._

 _Se podría decir que la tribu vikinga, descendiente de la antigua tribu yak, eran una de las muchas manchas de Equestria._

 _Ellos nunca cruzaban esas fronteras, aun con su naturaleza cruel y salvaje. Todos ellos seguían siendo personas normales, atacar un lugar donde se podía usar la hechicería y que tenían la fortuna de poder surcar los cielos Era un suicidio total y en realidad eran pequeñas las tierras que podían tomar y si no tenían que viajar muy lejos._

 _Los vikingos estaban casi en su extinción se podría decir._

 _La pequeña tripulación en la que se encontraba Virnes era de las pocas tribus que quedaban y aun así él no se arrepentía de subir a ese barco._

 _Si, ahora disfrutaba el meterse en el placer del alcohol y la lujuria después de tomar un pueblo. Era un vikingo después de todo._

 _No tenía problema alguno en asesinar a quien sea que vea un camino. Eso estaba en la naturaleza vikinga._

 _Robar comida, tomar mujeres, arrebatar tesoros. Gozar del excitante fervor de un combate._

 _Virnes ya era un vikingo hasta la medula y no tenía problemas en aceptarlos._

 _Era algo nostálgico._

 _Cuando Virnes tenía 21 fue el día que se alejó de aquel barco que se volvió su hogar._

 _Fue poco después de navegar en una tormenta._

 _Ellos habían arribado en tierras desconocidas._

 _Para su mala suerte. Esas tierras eran de sus peores enemigos._

 _Los dragones._

 _No es que sus recuerdos no sean claros, es que simplemente él no tenía mucho que contar sobre ese día._

 _El barco estaba dañado y tomaría tiempo arreglarlo._

 _Y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza territorial de los dragones fue poco el tiempo para que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

 _Un conflicto inevitable._

 _Fue una pelea de un par de horas. El resultado._

 _Victoria para los normandos._

 _Estaba en su naturaleza cazar dragones. Claro que fue una victoria perfecta._

 _Pero las bajas que ellos sufrieron aun podían ser contadas con ambas manos._

 _No era un mal número._

 _-¡Prepárense! ¡Esas lagartijas no se rendirán tan fácil!-_

 _El jefe el barco Barnuk anuncia con su poderosa voz las órdenes a tomar._

 _Los dragones son orgullosos, una derrota era insoportable para ellos. Conociéndolos, se podría estar seguro que volverían pronto con un batallón a su lado._

 _El barco, la ruta de escape, aún faltaba para estar completamente reparado. Ellos no eran cobardes que les gustaba huir con la cola entre las patas. Pero estaban en tierra enemiga._

 _No podían tentar a su suerte._

 _Varios hombres estaban haciendo las reparaciones del barco y Virnes estaba a cargo de vigilar a los pocos prisioneros que tenían. No había muchas razones para tener a dragones con vida, pero el beneficio que traían los rehenes podría ayudarlos a conseguir el tiempo para terminar las reparaciones._

 _Pero claro que eso no era divertido._

 _-...-_

 _Los prisiones, tres dragones jóvenes que se habían lanzado temerariamente al combate, todo ellos estaban en silencio, con el orgullo por los suelos por su rápida derrota y su situación actual de rehenes._

 _Seguramente esos tres estaban pensando que no había humillación más grande._

 _-Hagan esto más entretenido, estar aquí vigilándolos es demasiado aburrido-_

 _-…-_

 _Los dragones seguían en silencio mientras un joven Virnes los alentaba a hablar mientras bostezaba._

 _Ya habían sido alrededor que tres o cuatro veces que Virnes les había dicho que trataran de iniciar una conversación, pero aquellos tres se mantenían igual de callados._

 _Lo único que se oía de ellos era el sonido metálico de la cadena que los amarraba moviéndose._

 _¿Preocuparse por el fuego?_

 _Virnes tenía su confiable escudo en su brazo izquierdo listo para protegerlo._

 _-¿Cómo pueden estar tan calmados?...-_

 _-¿Eh? Por fin alguno de ustedes habla-_

 _Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido con esos tres. Uno de ellos, el de la izquierda que parecía el más joven, se inclina y le dirige la palabra._

 _-Su presencia y sus acciones aquí sin duda es algo que nuestros altos mandos no pasaran por alto. No sería de sorprenden que incluso un ejército entero venga desde el cielo y la tierra a asediar este lugar.-_

 _Estando en una de las costas de las tierras enemigas. Era lo mismo que estar en el centro de la base. Ellos no conocían ni la topografía del lugar. Estaban vendidos básicamente. Incluso estando en una costa, el peligro de un cruel asedio era inevitable._

 _Pero aun así toda la flota se encontraba calmada y relajada. Incluso había pequeños grupos compartiendo un par de bebidas para matar el tiempo. Todos con absoluta confianza, como si estuvieran en las frías tierras que eran su hogar._

 _-es una pena… aunque es algo de nuestras tierras. Se nota que han estado mucho tiempo bajo la influencia de Equestria.-_

 _Era de conocimiento público que Equestria y la tierra de los dragones había firmado una alianza hace muchos años. Se desconocían los detalles, alguno decían que el trato se firmó por el intercambio de tierras, otros que fue por el comercio de minerales y el más popular era que todo fue gracias a un matrimonio político._

 _Un equestre casado con un Dragón. Era algo que podía ser tomado como imposible._

 _Pero a diferencia de los dragones, las tradiciones y festividades que disfrutaban los normandos eran de claro conocimiento público. Lo hacían para presumir más que otra cosa y esto aplicaba mucho más para los dragones, que debido a su casi eterna rivalidad ellos habían estudiado todo sobre el otro en busca de debilidades._

 _Y aun así el conocimiento se estaba perdiendo al igual que sus raíces nórdicas._

 _-¿Saben algo sobre el orgullo de un guerrero normando?-_

 _Las olas se rompían llegando a la costa, el olor de la humedad del agua era completamente embriagador para los navegantes de aquel barco y una pequeña brisa refrescaba sus cuerpos que habían estado varias horas bajo el calor del sol._

 _El mar parecía estar dándoles las gracias a los guerreros._

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _Silencio, eso era lo único que escapada de sus hocicos. Virnes no había preguntado con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta pero aun así el resultado le había decepcionado bastante._

 _-… Valhalla…-_

 _En el último momento, el joven del dragón que estaba en el medio, el que portaba la mirada igual de afilada que sus colmillos, hablo._

 _Esa corta palabra la había dicho suavemente, como el sonido de los pies caminando en la arena que podía ser opacado por el sonido de las olas._

 _Pero el silencio que se había creado era irreal. Parecía que toda la atención de los guerreros se había desviado hacia ellos._

 _-Así es.-_

 _Virnes se inclina hacia delante, acercándose al rostro del joven dragón que había respondido. En la mirada de Virnes había un claro brillo de orgullo._

 _El Valhalla la morada de los caídos, un lugar que se decía tenía quinientas cuarenta puertas, lo suficientemente anchas como para permitir el paso de ochocientos guerreros de frente donde sobre la entrada principal se encontraba una cabeza de jabalí y un águila, cuya penetrante mirada llegaba hasta los rincones más lejanos del mundo. Las murallas de esta formidable construcción estaban confeccionadas de relucientes lanzas, tan bien pulidas que iluminaban todo el lugar con un techo hecho de escudos dorados y los asientos estaban decorados con finas armaduras, el regalo del dios a sus invitados._

 _-Las valquirias siempre están buscando las almas de los héroes. Héroes que merecen llamarse Einherjar, los guerreros de los dioses.-_

 _Las antiguas naciones del Norte, que consideraban la guerra como el más honorable de los oficios y el valor como la virtud más grande, adoraban a Odín fundamentalmente como dios de la batalla y la victoria. Ellos creían que siempre que una batalla fuera inminente, él enviaba a sus ayudantes especiales, las doncellas del escudo, la batalla o del deseo, las llamadas valkirias las selectoras de los caídos, las cuales escogían de entre los guerreros muertos a la mitad de ellos y los transportaban en sus veloces corceles a través del palpitante puente del arco iris, Bifröst, hasta Valhalla._

 _Se decía que mismo Odín bajaba de su trono y hasta la gran puerta de entrada para darles la bienvenida personalmente a los guerreros._

 _-Solo aquellos que lucharon con honor y murieron. Tienen permitido vivir en el salón de los grandes guerreros en el cielo.-_

 _La voz de Virnes deleitaba a sus camaradas con sus palabras. Como si estuviera contando el mejor de los cuentos._

 _Más placeres esperaban a los guerreros del Valhalla. Se les proporcionaba espléndidas diversiones en las largas mesas, donde las bellas valkirias, tras haberse despojado de sus armaduras y haberse ataviado con blancas túnicas, les presentaban sus respetos con diligente cortesía. Les llevaban a los guerreros grandes cuernos rebosantes de hidromiel, además de enormes cantidades de carne de jabalí._

 _La carne con la que se festejaban los Einherjar provenía del jabalí divino Sehrimnir, un animal prodigioso, muerto diariamente por el cocinero Andhrimnir y hervido en la gran caldera Eldhrimnir; y aunque todos los invitados de Odín poseían gran apetito y comían hasta la saciedad, siempre había grandes cantidades de carne para todos._

 _-Es como peleas, y como mueres. Eso es lo que importa. Mientras más fuerte sea el enemigo, mejor.-_

 _En una vida llena de combates y saques, todos los normando seguían el mismo instinto con gran orgullo. El hacer resonar sus nombres en el campo de batalla para ganarse su lugar en la mesa de los héroes._

 _Con abundante comida, cantidades ilimitadas de hidromiel y el majestuoso servicio que podían entregar las valquirias._

 _El paraíso de los guerreros._

 _Donde cogían sus armas y se dirigían hasta el gran patio, donde luchaban entre ellos, reviviendo las hazañas que les habían hecho famosos en la Tierra e infringiéndose temerariamente terribles heridas, las cuales, sin embargo, sanaban completa y milagrosamente tan pronto como sonaba el cuerno que anunciaba la cena._

 _Ilesos y felices, al sonido del cuerno y sin guardarse rencor mutuo por las crueles estocadas dadas y recibidas, los Einherjar regresaban alegres hasta Valhalla para reanudar su festín en la amada presencia de Odín, mientras las valkirias se deslizaban elegantemente para llenar constantemente sus cuernos o sus vasos favoritos, las calaveras de sus enemigos, mientras los escaldos cantaban sobre las guerras o sobre agitadas incursiones vikingas_

 _Ya que tales placeres eran los más elevados que la fantasía del guerrero vikingo podía imaginar, era natural que todos los guerreros adoraran a Odín y que en sus años jóvenes se dedicaran a su servicio. Ellos juraban morir con las armas en la mano, si era posible, e incluso llegaban a herirse ellos mismos con sus propias lanzas cuando sentían que la muerte se les acercaba, si habían sido lo suficientemente desafortunados como para escapar de sus garras en el campo de batalla y se veían amenazados con la posibilidad de una "muerte de paja", como solían denominar a la que llegaba por vejez o enfermedad y les sorprendía en el lecho._

 _-… vaya estupidez, todos ustedes los normandos están locos-_

 _El dragón de mirada afilada, desvía su mirada queriendo evitar los ojos del joven Virnes._

 _-Incluso después de escuchar mis palabras, eso es lo que dices…-_

 _Virnes solo podía reaccionar de una forma exasperante, moviendo sus hombros con burla. Era normal que las personas que no fueran de las tierras del norte no entendieran sus tradiciones. Y aunque Virnes tampoco había nacido en esos lugares, el orgullo normando había florecido en su alma hacía mucho tiempo._

 _-¿…?-_

 _El aire parecía temblar y la temperatura de la zona se había elevado un poco. Para cualquier otra persona este cambio podría pasar inadvertido, pero para todos estos guerreros que habían sido criados con una espada o hacha en mano, este cambio era una señal de un peligro acercándose_

 _-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! ¡Tomen sus armas y prepárense!-_

 _Como si fuera el bramido de un gigante de hielo, el jefe de aquel navío "Barnuk" Da una advertencia seguía de una firme orden._

 _Como era esperarse del guerrero más experimentado de aquel barco aquel que era apodado "El inmenso" había respondió mucho antes que todos los demás y con una rápida y espectacular habilidad para comandar. Barnuk era de esos que podrían ser llamados "generales impecables"._

 _La costa se había callado totalmente. El sonido de las hojas no llegaba a ninguno de los oídos de los normandos. Todos con sus escudos levantados y sus hachas y espadas preparadas se habían posicionado en una sola formación ofensiva. Virnes estaba listo, sin escudo, solo con su hacha, la cual también quería tirar a un lado. El joven normando siempre había preferido los combates cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Pero la naturaleza barbárica de los combates vikingos no le permitía deshacerse de aquella hacha. Si el peleara con algún guerrero con un buen manejo de armas como su maestro Barnuk, su derrota estaría demasiado clara para su gusto._

 _Todo seguía en silencio._

 _Las respiraciones de los guerreros comenzaban a ser irregulares._

 _Aunque el silencio seguía estando en el lugar, una sensación opresiva estaba carcomiendo todos los espíritus de aquellos guerreros. Había silencio, pero algo estaba ahí._

 _No se veía a nadie, pero estaba cerca._

 _Y en un momento, como si todos hubieran parpadeado al mismo tiempo. La visión de todos se oscurece, aquel fenómeno solo duro menos de un segundo. Pero ese era el tiempo suficiente para que aquello pudiera ser visible._

 _El silbido del acero cortando el aire intenta opacar el silencio y el retumbar de sus pies presionando la arena para conseguir un mejor agarre parecía darles valor._

 _En medio de aquel lugar, donde el silencio dominaba. Como si fuera un fantasma que hacia aparición, con escamas del mismo color del mar, ojos dorados que brillaban como si fueran el mejor tesoro. Este dragón que había aparecido era más delgados que los machos comunes, de hecho, tenía una figura delgada y curvilínea. Pero el aura de batalla de desprendía era completamente inmensa y sofocante_

 _En todas las frentes de los guerreros caía un sudor frio y algunos otros ya se habían hecho la idea de que llegarían al Valhalla debido al enemigo que tenían delante._

 _El dragón azulado que tenía sus brazos cruzados, sus garras parecían reflejar el brillo del sol que iluminaba toda la costa, como si estuvieran hechas del acero más duro y filoso del mundo._

 _Y un joven Virnes, que había dejado de prestar atención a los prisioneros. Trataba de reprimir la exorbitante emoción que tenía en ese momento. Si fueran un dragón cualquiera, él hubiera dejado que sus compañeros se encargasen, pero aquel que tenían enfrente era diferente._

 _No podía ser catalogado como un cualquiera. Eso sería un insulto._

 _Ya que aquel dragón por el que todos sus compañeros incluso dudaban de atacar… Era el Lord dragón de las tierras volcánicas, el dominio dracónico más grande de Equestria._

 _-Déjenme presentarme, normandos…-_

 _Todos apretaron aún más sus armas y escudos al momento de escuchar la joven y áspera voz del señor de volkachia. El lord dragón no tenía mucha fama de ser alguien agresivo, pero los cuentos de sus pocas escenas en batalla se escuchaban incluso en las tierras más lejanas del mundo. Llegando incluso más allá del gran abismo donde se decía terminaba el mundo._

 _-Soy el Lord Dragón de Volkachia, Hutsonver Aldhibain.-_

 _Con una sola presentación. El fin de los tiempos surcando los mares había terminado para todos._

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

 **" _He aquí que veo a mi padre"_**

¿Qué había pasado después eso? Virnes ahora no podía recordarlo con claridad. He incluso no sabía por qué estaba recordando aquellos viejos eventos, por ahora debía de toda su atención en espera del resultado de la situación que se estaba llevando en este momento.

La lanza que había disparado [Gugnir] estaba siendo retenido con fuerza por un escudo en forma de flor. La llamada espuela de los caballeros, era una flor de la que él tenía poco conocimiento. Pero el simplemente no podía dejar de admirar aquel escudo que había detenido la trayectoria de la lanza.

Virnes solo quedarse de pie mientras el aire temblaba, el choque de la lanza y el escudo había creado una especie de corriente de mana que parecía amenazar con quemar su piel si se acercaba. Era el resultado de dos fuerzas, imparable e inamovible, chocando.

Él nunca fue muy fanático de las armas y tampoco era un hombre que diera caridad. Sus enseñanzas normandas, lo volvieron un hombre impulsivo y egoísta. Y aun así él quería quitar aquella nube de oscuridad que encerraban los corazones de la princesa y el mago.

 **" _He aquí que veo a mi madre"_**

*palpitar*

¿Por qué?

*palpitar*

Porque en toda su vida el casi nunca pudo utilizar su lugar como sabio, el mundo era un lugar donde la verdad no lo podía alcanzar todo y el había desecho ese título mucho antes de que esos hermanos llegaran.

Ellos lo cambiaron todo. Todos los sabios sintieron la llegada de ambos y aunque la curiosidad ganaba más que todo. En un principio esos hermanos no parecían representar ningún peligro para la secta.

Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para él. Le debía mucho al gran dragón, ya que él no estaría aquí si no fuera por el amor que él le concedió. Y el solo había desperdiciado el título que se le fue dado **"Sabio de la Verdad"** era cierto que Virnes era exageradamente honesto. Pero eso solo había traído desgracias en su vida.

El simplemente había sido demasiado ingenuo y tonto en creer en la gente, creyendo que todos ellos eran como el, honestos y sin mentiras. Nadie vivía como él. Eso se le fue enseñado en aquel barco.

Y con esos dos, las personas en las que el gran dragón mostró gran interés, en escena. Si Virnes podía ayudar por lo menos a uno.

Podría traer orgullo al título que le obsequiaron.

Por eso uso esa lanza.

 **" _A mis hermanos y hermanas"_**

*palpitar*

Por eso había matado a tanta gente. Aquello había sido una manera de llamar la atención de ellos. Y aunque solo estaba con uno de los hermanos. Era más que suficiente.

Si el mago vivía, vería la verdad.

Se moría. A Virnes solo le quedaría morir en manos de aquellos a los que llama amigos.

 **" _He aquí que el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios"_**

-…Amigos…-

En un susurro, Virnes piensa melancólicamente cuando fue que los empezó a llamar amigos. Si, sin duda era un sentimiento cálido del que no se quería desprender.

*Ping* *palpitar*

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un cristal rompiéndose?

*palpitar*

Una densa nube de polvo lo devora, Virnes inconscientemente intenta cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. Pero la nube de polvo parecían las enormes fauces de un dragón. Devorado por el polvo, este se filtraba en sus ojos, nariz y boca.

Era molesto tener tierra en los ojos. Su vista estaba obstruida, pero sus instintos como guerrero no podían ser detenidos. El peligro estaba en el aire, justo por encima de él.

Luchando por abrir los ojos, Virnes logra con grandes esfuerzos mantenerlos levemente abiertos. Tierra flotando en aire y por encima del mago, desplegados completamente en el aire, brillando como estrellas. Virnes solo podía ver la leve silueta de las armas invocadas por la magia.

Esa luz hizo que el normando recordara el lejano cielo estrellado del norte, el cual siempre observaba mientras viajaba por sus mares.

La lluvia de estrellas se aproximó emitiendo un estridente sonido. Incesantemente y sin misericordia colisionaron contra sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, el dolor no era nada comparado con la emoción que producía este veloz avance.

Hubo momentos en los que había sucumbido ante tal clase de cobardía; y aun así, no estaba a punto de alcanzar 'el último extremo'. Qué tontería. Qué vergüenza.

El 'final' que había estado buscando se encontraba en su camino. Después de cruzar infinitas colinas, tras vadear un incontable número de ríos, él finalmente descubrió el punto final.

 **" _He aquí que me llaman"_**

Por lo tanto, él debía superarlo.

Él se abriría paso a través del enemigo.

No podía darse el lujo de pensar que había pasado con [Gugnir]

*palpitar*

Un paso, y otro pasó más. Lo único que debía hacer era repetir eso. Si continuaba acumulándolos, entonces aquella lejana figura seguramente sería alcanzada por sus puños.

La horda de estrellas continuó cayendo estrepitosamente. En su furor, donde incluso su conciencia se desvanecía, inadvertida y descuidadamente su posición comenzó a descender.

Podía ver una silueta al final del camino de polvo.

Su mágico rival, parecía decir algo con una expresión de asombro. Pero él no pudo oírlo. Ni siquiera podía oír el fuerte sonido del viento que producían los destellos de luz que rozaban sus oídos.

Lo que el oía, era simplemente... el sonido de las olas.

El sonido de olas rompiendo en una remota y vacía costa... del mar en el extremo del mundo.

Aaah, esto era. Con un alegre sentimiento, él lo comprendió.

¿Cómo pudo no haberlo reconocido durante todo este tiempo?... El violento palpitar de su corazón era el rugido del océano. Aquel vasto océano que navego junto a sus compañeros.

 **" _Me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos"_**

Él vio su sueño mientras corría en la playa. La sensación de la espuma que pateaba se sentía agradable en sus dedos. El brillante líquido rojo mojando sus pies quizás fuera la sangre que fluía de su abdomen, ¿pero qué importaba? En este momento, él se encontraba viendo un sueño del mar. ¿Cómo puede existir una felicidad mayor a esta?

Pero claro… el renuncio a ese sueño en cuanto se unió a la secta.

El Mago de la corte esperaba por él, justo frente a sus ojos. Un paso más - luego otro, y su puño, blandida en lo alto. Podría partir la coronilla de su cabeza.

-¡Haaaah!-

Con un fuerte grito de victoria que alcanzó el cielo, él hizo descender el golpe que cargaba sus sueños.

En el clímax del momento en el que estaba convencido de su victoria. El instante que debió concluir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por alguna razón, parecía extenderse eternamente. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…

No. En realidad se detuvo. No el flujo del tiempo, pero si su propio cuerpo.

Antes de que el golpe alcanzara su objetivo, su espíritu, sus extremidades, sus hombros, y su abdomen fueron envueltos por una dura cadena; el sabio de la verdad suspiro.

 **" _En los atrios del Valhalla"_**

Sigrid… el secreto entre secretos guardado en la tesorería del mago. Una cadena que incluso es capaz de retener al dragón Anciano de las tormentas Typhon.

– Santo cielo… Todas estas hazañas, una después de otra…-

No había ni asombro ni arrepentimiento. Virnes simplemente se burló de sí mismo por cometer un pequeño descuido al final. Una amarga sonrisa surgió de sus labios manchados de sangre

Su puño no había logrado alcanzar al mago de la corte, sin embargo, aquel relámpago, atravesó el pecho de Virnes. Él pudo sentir como la mayoría de sus órganos estaban quemados, más allá de donde la magia lo podía sanar.

– ¿Has despertado de tu sueño, Joven mago?.-

\- ... Hm, sí. Supongo...-

En esta ocasión tampoco pudo ser llevado a cabo. Su sueño inconcluso terminó permaneciendo como antes… inconcluso. Sin embargo, ahora que pensaba al respecto, ese era un sueño por el cual había arriesgo su vida en el pasado.

El fantástico sueño que vio en aquel distante pasado en el mar del norte… ahora, en esta lejana tierra, él volvió a ver el mismo sueño.

Pensando con nostalgia en tales circunstancias, Virnes sonrió.

Si él pudo ver el mismo sueño por segunda vez, entonces no sería extraño hacerlo una tercera.

Lo que significaría….

Era el tiempo preciso para ver el próximo sueño.

\- Esta lucha ha sido… emocionante, en todos los aspectos…-

Murmuró Virnes con satisfacción, entrecerrando sus ojos nublados por la sangre. Con una expresión de éxtasis, Decreip asintió lentamente.

-Aun no conozco… tu nombre…-

Ya habían intercambiado nombres, pero aquel hombre solo le había dado un apodo, una identidad falsa. ¿Aún podría ir al valhalla sin saberlo?

-Puedes desafiarme cuando quieras, **Orgulloso Sabio De La Verdad…,** -

 _A este digno oponente, cuyo cuerpo fue atravesado de pies a cabeza por una lluvia espadas, y aun así no se detuvo hasta ser retenido por las cadenas de la fuerza, el Mago de la corte le otorgó la mayor recompensa; lo honró con verdaderos sentimientos de admiración._

-Mi nombre… es Crowley. Y hasta el fin de los tiempos ese siempre será mi nombre. Por esa razón puedo asegurarlo. Ambos podremos continuar en el Valhalla-

\- ¿Ooh…? Es bueno oír eso…-

Finalmente, dando despreocupadamente una respuesta apropiada, la vida del sabio Virnes comenzó a extinguirse en silencio.

Incluso si este final estuviera manchado y lleno de humillación y repulsión, y sea despreciado por todos… nadie podía negar aquella gloria conseguida, nadie podía invalidar aquella gloria, que estaba aún escondida en lo profundo de su propio corazón.

Y mientras el mundo perdía su color y forma. Ya siendo incapaz de hablar… el solo podía pensar en dos cosas… primero, notando que era la primera en su vida que decía alguna mentira. Y le había dicho varias al mago. ¿Eso era traicionar sus principios no…?

Y lo segundo… En como su amiga Risu, le recordaba a aquella esclava de la que se enamoró.

Por ahora. ¿Por qué le estaba dando importancia a eso?

 **" _El lugar donde viven los valientes para siempre"_**

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

Comparándola con otras peleas, fue una breve batalla. Nada más que ataque y defensa.

Sin embargo, fue equivalente a una eternidad para Crowley, que grabó todo en sus ojos sin haber parpadeado ni una sola vez.

Él jamás lo olvidaría. Aun colocando una cubierta sobre corazón, él no podría olvidarlo. La escena que vio con sus ojos en estos pocos segundos se volvió parte de su alma y era imposible de desechar.

Porque jamás olvidaría el gran favor que le había hecho Virnes.

Virnes es soltado lentamente del amarre de las cadenas, y el sabio es puesto delicadamente en el suelo.

Crowley había aprendido mucho a través de todo lo ocurrido y ahora él podía decir orgullosamente que entendía el honor y orgullo de un guerrero. Y no solo eso, el temor y rechazo de usar no nombre se había ido. Ahora en la mente del mago estaba en paz.

Llena de recuerdos junto a su familia.

Y Crowley sabía que en no era el único que tenía que agradecerle a Virnes.

-… Oye… ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar a tratar esas heridas?-

La princesa de la noche, la protectora de los sueños, la mujer que había usado magia de viento para mover el polvo, la misma que le había dado el mana necesario para usar su tesorería, pero más importante…

-Has como antes, solo necesitare un poco de mana y estaré bien-

-… Ya… ya veo-

La única mujer que tenía enganchado su corazón. Estaba preocupado por él.

Y no había dicho la tonta pregunta de "¿Estas bien?" eso le daba más puntos.

La princesa vuelve a colocar su mano en su espalda y la misma sensación de algo colándose en su cuerpo le llega. En cuanto tenga el mana suficiente, su cuerpo debería de volver a sanar como lo hace normalmente, pero aun quedarían un par de cicatrices.

Pero ese era un detalle menor en ese momento. Las cicatrices eran recuerdos de un honorable guerrero ¿verdad? Así que por ahora estaba bien dejarlas.

El mundo alrededor empieza a desaparecer, con el creador de las runas muerto, estas deberían de perder su efecto. Y en poco tiempo, ambos vuelven a estar en el jardín del castillo.

Crowley se sienta en el suelo.

-Oye, no seas tan brusco. Tus heridas siguen siendo graves-

Luna lo regañaba por la forma tosca en la que se había sentado en suelo, ignorando completamente las heridas que aun sangraban en su cuerpo.

Pero ella vuelve a colocar su mano rápidamente en su espalda.

Mientras estaba recibiendo el mana que necesitaba, Crowley seguía viendo el cuerpo del sabio que había librado una de las cadenas de su corazón. No sabía qué hacer con él.

-Te tardaste demasiado-

Sorprendiendo un poco a la princesa de la noche y al mago. Una voz, de un hombre sentado en un tronco a un lado de un arbusto les habla, mientras los inspeccionaba con esos ojos perturbadoramente blancos.

-Hombre, me molieron a palos. Te juro que caí muerto como unas tres o cuatro veces-

-Y aun así estas aquí-

-…si… tardaste en aparecer-

-No soy hábil en la magia como tú. No podía romper la [La esfera de realidad]-

Se entendía, Incluso Crowley no puede romper una si se encuentra dentro de ella. Era más fácil hacerlo por fuera, pero eso seguía requiriendo una alta habilidad mágica. Una que Arsenio no poseía.

-Aun así, me ayudaste… gracias-

-No deberías… interrumpí un duelo. No estoy muy cómodo con eso-

A pesar de todo Arsenio pudo crear una apertura en las runas para ver el combate, y Crowley sabía. Él no tenía ninguna arma hecha de rayos en su tesorería. Aquel ataque que más había dañado a Virnes. La [Lanza relámpago] que se le fue dada a su hermano. Fue la causo la herida fatal en el sabio.

Y teniendo en claro la naturaleza guerrera de su hermano, era obvio porque se había mostrado dubitativo en ayudarlo.

-Oigan. No me dejen a un lado por favor. Ya he sido ignorada lo suficiente-

Pellizcando la espalda del mago, la olvidada princesa Luna muestra su desconcierto al estar siendo ignorada por los hermanos que hablaban como si ella no existiera.

-Nuestras disculpas, no era nuestra intención. Pero no debe culparme mucho, estoy cansado por todo-

Él quería acostarse en su cómoda cama y tratar de superar a Odin en su sueño. Aun si le tomara tres fin del mundo.

-tengo muchas preguntas. Pero tienes razón, es mejor descansar-

Ahora la princesa tenía aún más puntos para Crowley. El que le permitiera descansar y dejar las preguntas para después era un gran alivio para su cuerpo y alma.

-Si~ si~ incluso para un alma diligente como la mía es bueno el descanso de vez en cuando.-

-¡…!-

Apareciendo por uno de los árboles del castillo, no, no solo era del árbol. Múltiples figuras salían, de las sombras y de los lugares donde el ojo no podía llegar. Todas, vistiendo túnicas con capuchas que hacían imposible distinguir el género, hicieron un circulo a su alrededor.

Y en el momento que Arsenio iba a tomar su espada.

-No, no, no, no, ya deberías saberlo, entenderlo. Es una mala idea desenvainar tu espada.-

En el círculo, una apertura es creada. Dos de los sectarios se hacen a un lado y quien entra. Es la energética chica que estaba encargada con los deberes de **Risa.**

En las palabras de Risu había un gran toque de burla. Un poco diferente que uso aquella vez en el pueblo.

Crowley estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Risu. La princesa que se encontraba detrás de él. También se encontraba sorprendida, sin poder procesar la repentina presencia de los sectarios. Pero era Risu después de todo, era una amiga, más que una conocida.

El corazón del mago estaba alegre y eufórico…

-Arsenio…-

-Entiendo-

Con una confirmación rápida. Arsenio aleja su mano de su espada y se vuelve a sentar en la madera que servía de haciendo.

La **Autoridad de la Risa.** Lo único que sabían ambos hermano era que su efecto era el de transmitir sentimientos y heridas hacia la gente a su alrededor. Pero aun así, Arsenio podía hacerle frente fácilmente a la sabia.

Pero solo si ignorara las vidas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Y ya que desconocía el rango que tenía la autoridad. Estaba el riesgo de que el terminara asesinado a todo individuo en el castillo.

-¿Los asuste verdad?-

-¿Lo buscas a él?-

Crowley ignorando la pregunta de la sabia, señala con la mirada el cuerpo sin vida de Virnes. La muerte de uno de sus integrantes más importantes sin duda era algo que no se podía ignorar.

Pero la mayor preocupación que tenía Crowley era las acciones que fueran a tomar los presentes. Lidiar con solo un sabio no fue tarea fácil y ahora se encontraban mirando a otro y esta vez había una pequeña cantidad de sectarios rodeándolos. Eliminar a las figuras seria sencillo, pero el simple hecho de saber que el efecto de la autoridad de Risu estaba haciendo efecto en todos ellos era demasiado peligroso.

Si ella podía transferir las heridas que le causaran, seguramente también podía transferir la heridas que sufrieran sus sectarios y ya que Risu era el origen de la autoridad. Lo más probable es que ella termine saliendo ilesa.

La conclusión, aun con un Arsenio en toda su potencia y con la pequeña cantidad de mana que tenia de la princesa. Tenían una daga presionando sus gargantas.

-Si… debo darte las gracias por hacer el trabajo. Te la daré otro día, tal vez cuando sanes tus heridas-

-Entonces eso sería pronto-

Crowley sabía que con lo "hacer el trabajo" ella se refería a la muerte de Virnes, y eso no le sorprendía en nada. Para él, todos los que pertenecieran a la secta eran personas que no podrían ser si quiera llamadas seres vivos. Aberraciones sería un buen término, pero aun no tenía una clasificación tan baja de la sabia como para llamarla así.

Risu se acerca al cuerpo de Virnes.

-¿Lo viste, mago de la corte? El brillo del alma de Virnes-

Risu, parada sobre el pasto mirando desde arriba a Virnes, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio la expresión tan calmada que tenía el sabio de la verdad.

-¿Aun no quieres reconocer tu nombre después de esto?-

Crowley resopló, apartando la pregunta de Risu. Sin embargo, lo que presentaba su rostro no era pesar o burla, sino una solemnidad como si hubiera presenciado una cosa de una trágica grandeza.

-es doloroso precisamente debido a que es tan enceguecedoramente brillante. ¿Quién podría haber pensado que la persona que llevaba una carga tan pesada era sólo un hombre a quien le gustaba soñar?-

No sabía que era el tipo de sueños que tenía Virnes, pero él pudo ese brillo de felicidad al estar a punto de alcanzarlo.

-Diablos, ahora muerto es que me está comenzando a agradar-

-Él siempre tuvo su encanto. Es una lástima que esto pasara-

Como si fuera una pluma, Risu levanta el robusto cuerpo de Virnes y lo cuelga de su hombro. Era algo perturbador ver a una chica de apariencia encantadora levantar a alguien tan grande como el normando. Pero ahí estaba.

¿Qué más podía decir de Virnes? Era increíble la opinión positiva que Crowley tenía de ese hombre solo por un combate.

-Estaremos en contacto mis queridos amigos-

Una grande sonrisa y una despedida demasiado amistosa para la situación. El cuerpo de Risu, junto al de Virnes. Desaparece, como si una ilusión de sombras perdiera su forma, los sabios y los sectarios desaparecen en un miasma negro que se dispersaba por el aire.

Crowley suspira aliviado, su cuerpo entero había estado demasiado rígido para su gusto. Pero no se podía culpar, no rodos los días estabas cara a cara con la Secta del dragón.

Pero ahora, podía relajarse. He incluso su vista ya se estaba poniendo borrosa y a su mente le estaba costando distinguir los pocos sonidos en el lugar. Iba a adelantarse y dormir primero, se lo había ganado.

Ya cuando se despertara se ocuparía de cualquier cosa.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

El tronco caía, rápidamente. Con un ruido sordo al caer por las extensas tierras cubiertas de nieve. Había estado hasta muy tarde talando los árboles, con las heladas cerca. Madera y comida era dos cosas que tenían una alta prioridad para sobrevivir a ese tiempo.

El hombre cuelga su hacha en su cintura y con sus fuertes brazos como troncos. Levanta el árbol que hace unos momentos había talado. Cuando lo pone en su hombro, la nieve que aún quedaba en el caía en su torso desnudo. Enviándole un escalofrió que le hacía recordar que estaba vivo.

Y como era de esperarse de un normando, no le tomo más una pequeña caminata de diez minutos sin dejar caer el tronco y sin detenerse ni una vez. El hombre que era incluso más grande que un oso llega a su preciada cabaña. El lugar donde ahora pasaba sus días.

Cuando coloca el tronco con los demás que estaban acomodados en una gran pila. El sonido de algo desprendiéndose y cayendo llama su atención. Cuando el ve, había un hacha en el suelo, justo al lado de una de las columnas de la cabaña la cual tenía una marca en diagonal de un objeto cortante.

El hombre dejando de un lado los troncos. Toma el hacha.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde le presto atención a esa simple arma. La había ignorado completamente desde que fue clavada. Y aunque él pudo haberla quitado de manera sencilla, con simple movimiento que le tomaría menos de tres segundos. No lo hizo.

" _-Entonces te iras-"_

" _-Si, dejare esta hacha clavada como señal de mi partida. Y con ella te hago la promesa de que yo mismo la retirare cuando vuelva y haya cumplido mi sueño-"_

Aquellas palabras las recordaba claramente. Después de todo fue ese día que el muchacho que él veía como a un hijo partió. Él como buen como buen normando no se preocupó mucho de su partida, le había enseñado a cazar, pescar, construir, navegar, pelear y muchas cosas más. Le había enseñado todo los conocimientos que el poseía y fue gratificante para el ver como su muchacho lo superaba.

" _-Virnes… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-"_

Aquel muchacho era diferente que cualquier normando. Claro, Virnes bebía, saqueaba, y los acompañaba en todas las fechorías de él y sus hombres. Pero Virnes jamás se quedaba con los tesoros saqueados, pocas eran las mujeres que tomaba y nunca había sido de esos guerreros que siempre se ahogan en alcohol.

Pero él sabía. Que la única cosa que deseaba verdaderamente su muchacho, Virnes.

" _-Una familia-"_

Ese fue la respuesta que recibió dado aquel día.

-Tch… muchacho idiota-

Barnuk solo podía quejarse de la ceguera que había tenido Virnes en esos tiempos. Virnes había dicho que su sueño era tener una familia.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que su sueño ya se había cumplido.

Barnuk pudo sentirlo. La caída del hacha no fue casualidad.

-Que el mismo Odin guié tu alma al valhalla-

La caída del hacha representaba la caída de su muchacho. Después lo lloraría, primero tenía que hacer los preparativos. Después de todo, para un normando los funerales eran importantes.

-Me faltara madera-

Tenía que hacer un barco, he incluso ocuparía un pequeño trozo para preparar un arco decente.

Barnuk camina de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Con el hacha de su hijo apretada en su mano derecha.

* * *

 **** **Aquí esta el poderoso final del interludio. el final puede parecer mierda pero es que de verdad ya quería subir esto. Jamas me había tenido tanto estrés al escribir este cap. sobre todo por que cuando siempre pensaba que lo iba a terminar, se hacia mas largo el cabrón.**

 **Para confirmar de una: Miella, Makeri y muchas otras palabras mas, no son nombres. Son palabras en el idioma natal de la madre de los hermanos. mas adelante se dirá que significan. y por si no se entiende muy bien el XXXXXXX que aparee en el recuerdo es el nombre verdadero de Decreip, lo censure para darle mas misterio al capitulo :V**

 **Tuve que investigar mucho para este cap. espero que mis esfuerzos los satisfagan, por que lo mas probable es que aun me toque investigar cono un enfermo.**

 **Aquí termina el cap. solo se contestaran dudar si no tienen spoiler :V aunque si me caes mal te daré Spoiler XD**

 **Por cierto, normalmente me quedaría callado ya que mi interés seria nulo, pero esta vez me gana mucho la curiosidad.**

 **N1god lleva mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida en sus historias, mas que el acostumbra a perderse. les digo, normalmente no me importaría, pero por una mamadas que me dijo mi mano derecha me gana ahora la curiosidad :V.**

 **¿A que quiero llegar? si saben algo, diganlo :V quiero saber el chisme.**

 **Mi asombroso ser se despide.**


	19. Arco II: Dos Reyes Capítulo I

_-*Cof* *Cof*_

 _Con casi todo su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, el pequeño ataque de tos que estaba teniendo hacia palpitar las zonas afectadas por el golpe. El ardor de las quemaduras también lo estaba ayudando a recuperar sus sentidos con más rapidez._

 _Estando en la suciedad del suelo, XXXXXX trata de enfocar su visión hacia donde debería estar el cielo, pero aquel terreno azul que parecía ser infinito no estaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aunque él estuviera arriba de nuevo, el cielo es algo que aún no podría ver fácilmente._

 _¿Por qué aquella colmena tenía que estar tan profunda?_

 _Incluso si su querida usaba la excusa de que era una forma de mantenerla oculta, ya de por si la ubicación en la que estaban era una a la que ningún equestre pondría un pie en aquel lugar. Pero ella tenía que ser tan terca y paranoica._

 _De verdad que era un dolor de cabeza._

 _-…_

 _Hablando de dolores de cabeza._

 _XXXXXX observa a la causante de su estrés que estaba acostada en su pecho. A él le hubiera gustado dejarla dormir por más tiempo, ya que él sabía que su amada había estado ya demasiados días sin dormir._

 _-¿Acaso era mucho pedir?_

 _Hablándole al aire. XXXXXX solo podía quejarse con lo injusto que era el mundo hacia algunas personas._

 _Así como él tenía que cargar con el estrés de permanecer cada día con ella, ella tenía que cargar con el estrés de todos sus "hijos"._

 _Cuidar la colmena no era tarea fácil. Por eso él quería darle la oportunidad de descansar._

 _Pero ahora no estaban en una situación en la que pudiera darle tal libertad. De hecho, al ver a su amada moviéndose levemente, coloco su mano en su hombro y la empujo suavemente._

 _-… ¡Ah! ¡¿Estas bien, querido?!_

 _Que tonta elección de palabras para despertar. No, no estaba para nada bien, las quemaduras de su cuerpo ardían, quien sabe cuántos metros habían caído, recibir aquel ataque había significado una muerte inmediata. Pero estaban vivos._

 _Y aun así eso no podría traer la solución a su problema. Ahora estaban aún más bajos que nunca, y ahora la colmena estaba sola con esos dos hombres. ¿La destruirían con todo y su gente? ¿O bajarían para confirmar la muerte de ambos y después asediar la colmena?_

 _Ninguna de las dos preguntas tenía una respuesta agradable._

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X_

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Los pasos seguían sonado desde todas las direcciones. Los guardias se movían por cada tramo del castillo de canterlot, revisando todo pasillo o habitación en este. Cada lugar era revisado con exhaustiva precisión.

Pero aun así era una búsqueda que no iba a dar ningún beneficio. En realidad era correcto decir que estaban perdiendo el tiempo desde hace dos días.

Dos días, eso era lo que había pasado desde el encuentro del sabio y el mago. Luego de la retirada de los sectarios, por temor a que estos sigan presentes en algún lugar del castillo. La princesa Luna informo rápidamente lo que había sucedido a la guardia nocturna y diurna por igual.

Y claro que la información también llego a Celestia, la cual casi se desmaya tras escuchar lo acontecido.

Había que elogiar a los guardias por su arduo trabajo, en ningún momento ambos hermanos los vieron descansando. Pero seguía siendo inútil.

Era La Secta del gran dragón Ouroboros. Con sus miembros, hombres y mujeres por igual. que abandonaron toda naturaleza, aquella con la que podían ser llamados humanos.

Cualquier guardia de este castillo estuviera muerto antes de ver si quiera la silueta de algún miembro de la Secta.

El hecho de que en estos dos días no hubiera muerto alguno era un alivio para Crowley.

Si estaban vivos. Entonces la secta verdaderamente había abandonado el lugar.

Y con esos dos días que pasaron con relativa calma, ambos, la princesa y el mago pudieron descansar. Como dato curioso, ambos terminaron durmiendo esos dos días completos.

Crowley que se había llevado la peor parte, ahora estaba casi completamente recuperado. El mana que le suministro la princesa de la noche le había permitido volver a usar [Regeneración] curando así las heridas que había sufrido y eliminando a la vez la amenaza de perder su brazo.

Pero igual la magia no podía ser perfecta, el daño que sufrió el brazo derecho fue el reflejo del poder destructivo de la lanza [Gugnir] que había rotos los pétalos del escudo [Rho Aias] que a pesar de ser un escudo infalible, no pudo detener el avance de la letal lanza y como había dictado la ley de la magia. Su cuerpo recibió la mitad del poder destructivo de la lanza cada vez que era roto un pétalo, siendo su brazo el más afectado ya que era el que mantenía el Aias.

Múltiples cicatrices, como si su piel estuviera agrietada, formaban un camino desde su hombro hasta terminar en cada uno de sus cinco dedos.

Pero claro que el mago no se iba a quejar del como había quedado su extremidad. Esas cicatrices servirían como recuerdo de la brillante alma de su oponente. Ahora eso era algo que no se podía permitir olvidar.

Y ahora estaban nuevamente en el intercambio de información con las princesas. Esta vez no era la sala del trono, esta vez estaban en una cómoda sala de estar que tenía el castillo.

Era de esperarse, con un castillo de ese tamaño. Simples cuartos y lugares al azar no podrían llenarlo, y aunque era la única sala de estar que tenía el castillo, que a comparación de todo el lugar tenía una decoración más humilde, con paredes y pisos de mármol blanco siendo acompañada de la cómoda luz natural que entraba por los ventanales.

A comparación de otros lugares en el castillo, la sala de estar era más pequeña. Pero ya que su objetivo era traer comodidad y relajación, el alejarla de la opulencia natural de un castillo había sido una idea simplemente encantadora.

Los hermanos se encontraban sentados en unos de los sillones.

Eran cuatro sillones, ordenados para hacer el típico cuadrado de conversación, todos a una perfecta distancia, no muy lejos para incomodar, pero a la vez no tan cerca para estorbar si uno tenía que levantarse. Y todos alrededor de una modesta mesita donde había cuatro tazas, tres de té y una de café. Todas con una pequeña montaña de galletas para acompañar.

-Por dónde íbamos, ¿podrían decirnos lo que sepan de estos sabios?

Desde que habían llegado, el principal intercambio que hubo fue de un repaso de la confrontación del mago con el sabio. Y ya que casi todo había sido igual a como había contado Luna. Ese fue un tema que fue cortado rápidamente. Después vino una pequeña charla sobre el mundo de origen de los hermanos. Una información que aún era un poco difícil de digerir y luego fue seguida de varias preguntas que giraron en torno al Sabio de la Verdad.

Virnes Verinic Vastal. Un joven guerrero normando que había surcado los mares por unos años, la información que pudo conseguir la princesa Celestia sobre el individuo provino de viejos colegas del hombre que habían sido apresados en calabozos de ciudades vecinas.

Para Celestia fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que Virnes fue miembro de la tripulación de Barnuk "El Inmenso" unos de los pocos normandos que quedaban en el mundo que aún se dedicaba al saqueo y las viejas costumbres.

Hoy en día el reino del norte es un lugar completamente diferente. Los normandos, habían abandonado todas sus costumbres bárbaras y vulgares. Llegando incluso a castigar a todo aquel que se atreva a saquear alguna ciudad vecina. Pero claro que había algunos que no aceptaban la nueva forma de vida del reino nórdico.

"Los exiliados" las pútridas manchas que aún quedaban del pueblo del norte. Siendo Barnuk una de las peores.

Pero hasta donde llegaba la información, El Lord dragón de Volkachia se había hecho cargo de él y su tripulación, y los pocos que habían escapado fueron capturados poco tiempo después. Todos menos Virnes y Barnuk. Todos los hombres que interrogaron decían lo mismo. Que esos dos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

En todo lo demás no se sabía nada de Virnes, incluso con la vasta red de información de la corona, que viajaba de reino en reino. No se pudo conseguir nada de Virnes, sin papeles, ni registros. Parecía como si el sabio hubiera aparecido de la nada.

Siguieron tocando el tema sobre la misteriosa persona que era Virnes, pero Celestia, viendo que todo terminaba siempre en un punto muerto. Decidió poner fin al tema y seguir con lo siguiente que la tenía interesada.

Lo que nos lleva a este momento.

Los sabios de la armonía.

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha información sobre ellos. Solo sabemos por sus mismas palabras, que ellos dicen ser los encargados de controlar la Armonía de Equestria.

-Eso no dice mucho… pero… ¿Por sus mismas palabras? ¿Conocen a alguno de estos sabios?

Controlar la armonía de Equestria, una tarea que debería ser llevada a cabo por los marchitos elementos de la armonía. ¿Cómo unas simples personas podían llevar a cabo esta tarea? Aunque el haber escuchado sobre Virnes, le daba a Celestia una imagen de que los sabios no eran personas normales, aun así no podía imaginarlos controlando la armonía de toda Equestria.

Y las palabras que le había dicho el mago. "Por sus mismas palabras" hasta donde se le ha informado, Virnes le dijo a su hermana Luna sobre lo que hacían los sabios. Pero el mago no había estado presente en ese momento. Lo que llegaba a la conclusión de que Crowley tuvo que haber tenido contacto antes con alguno de estos individuos, y claro que la posibilidad de que fueran conocidos de ellos no se podía eliminar, ya que no podía ser casualidad que estos sabios comienzan a dar la cara al tiempo que llegaron ambos hermanos.

Celestia no quería sospechar de ambos. Pero justo ahora ninguno estaba en una buena situación.

-Llamarlos siquiera conocidos sería demasiado. Pero no negare que tuve contacto con dos de sus miembros.

-¿Y su hermano?

-… Solo uno.

Respondiendo a la interrogativa de Celestia, es el mismo Arsenio el que habla. El caballero de pelo cenizo se encontraba con aquel elegante traje con el que había llegado, la única diferencia era la espada que se encontraba enfundada en una vaina de aspecto antiguo, con un grabado desconocido para ella.

El caballero cenizo afirmo que por ahora no se iba a deshacer de ella ya que podía existir la posibilidad que la secta vuelva para atacar. Celestia no pudo replicar.

-¿Me podrían dar detalles?-

El tema más delicado que tenían que tratar eran los sabios. Ya que como con Virnes, a pesar de ser personas de origen desconocido. El peligro que representaban era extremadamente alto.

Eso solo enviaba una enorme ira que amenazaba con nublar el juicio de la princesa del sol. Que un grupo de aparentes locos sean lo suficientemente descarados para usar el título de la armonía, incluso los títulos de los elementos que defendieron por tanto tiempo a Equestria.

Eso era el mayor de los insultos que le podrían dar, el manchar el nombre de las antiguas portadoras, la cuales incluso en sus últimos vestigios de vida protegieron al reino del mal.

Todo era simplemente inaceptable. Por primera vez en su vida, Celestia quería sentenciar a todos los sabios con la pena de muerte.

Pero no podía reflejar esos sentimientos negativos ahora. Debía actuar como la gobernante que era, tenía que poner sus sentimientos a un lado y priorizar la seguridad de sus súbditos.

-Claro… primeramente me encontré con la dice estar encargada con los deberes de la **Risa** , Risu. Es una chica muy enérgica que me encontré por primera vez en Ponyville-

La explicación de Crowley relataba sobre el encuentro que había tenido con la chica llamada Risu, desde el primer momento en el que dijo haberla visto en la cima de la torre del tiempo, hasta los últimos momentos en los que desapareció.

Al final todo parecía simplemente ser el relato de una mujer extravagante, el mago había replicado las palabras de la mujer y también añadió el detalle sobre la forma teatral y cómica que había tenido en ese momento. Con todos los datos reunidos solo parecía una chica que quería llamar la atención.

Pero…

-Todo fue normal hasta el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba bajo la influencia de una **Autoridad.**

-¿Autoridad?

El conocimiento de la princesa sobre la palabra "Autoridad" era el mismo que uno podía encontrar en un diccionario. Un conocimiento completamente público.

Pero la forma en la que las decía el mago daba a entender que para ellos tenía un significado más importante, algo más oscuro y peligroso.

Entendiendo las dudas de las princesa, Decreip se toma un momento para explicar.

-De dónde venimos, las **Autoridades** son conocidas como bendiciones que solo eran otorgados a aquellos que se decían eran queridos por los cielos. Las **Autoridades** otorgaban habilidades que simplemente podían ser tomadas como "milagros" actos que solo podían hechos por el creador o cualquier otro dios.

Ya sea una fuerza imparable, o el mayor de los escudos. Desde la habilidad de comandar los mares o de dividir el cielo y las estrellas. Las autoridades eran las mayores taumaturgias de la magia conocida.

Por lo menos eso era lo que la princesa estaba entendiendo de las palabras de Decreip.

-un pequeño ejemplo podría ser su habilidad para poder mover el sol, Celestia.

-¿Nadie en su tierra natal podía hacerlo?

-No, eso es algo que ni si quiera se podría realizar aunque reuniéramos a todos los magos de la corte. Y perdone si lo toma mal, pero al poco tiempo de enterarme sobre su deber de manejar el astro. Me vi envuelto en mi curiosidad y lo intente.

Más que sentirse ofendida o cualquier cosa parecida. Celestia no podía insultar la curiosidad del mago por el tema de mover todo un astro solo con magia. Incluso ella misma sabía que lo que hacía no podía ser llevado con una persona normal.

Era algo que solo los que poseían la sangre de los alicornios podían llevar a cabo.

Y Celestia no podía estar tan preocupada por su astro, ya que desde el primer momento en que obtuvo el deber de manejarlo. Ella tenía una especie de conexión con el sol. Como si fueran un contrato entre un mago y un familiar.

La vida de Celestia estaba conectada al sol y viceversa. Y ella en ningún momento sintió alguna anomalía en este.

 **-** He de afirmar que no pude siquiera imbuir mi magia en él. A pesar de que puse casi todo mi mana en ello. No se movió si quiera un poco, así como en nuestro viejo mundo. Seguía siendo una tarea imposible, por eso, si usted hubiera nacido en nuestras tierras. Hubiera sido tomada como esas personas poseedoras de las **Autoridades**.

-Bueno, no mentiré que me siento alagada un poco por sus palabras. Pero si me permite preguntar ¿Cuál era la llamada **Autoridad** de esa chica?

-Claro princesa. El efecto que pude descubrir era que Risu puede transmitir sus emociones he intensificarlas masivamente. De hecho, creo que entre más gente haya mayor será el efecto de la **Autoridad**.

Transmitir sentimientos. En otras palabras, si la chica Risu se encontraba triste. Los sentimientos que todos a su alrededor tendrían seria el mismo y se verían intensificados al mismo tiempo. Pasando de una simple tristeza a tal vez una severa depresión.

O en el caso de estar enojada, que toda la gente cerca termine erosiona en la ira y posiblemente el resultado termine en una matanza indiscriminada. De a primera vista se veía como algo muy peligroso y si las palabras del mago eran correctas, ningún hechizo de purificación o de sanación de estado podría surtir efecto.

-Y mi hermano y yo tenemos la sospecha de que la **Autoridad** no se limita a solo los sentimientos. Creemos que incluso todas las heridas que ella sufra también se verán reflejadas en todos alrededor.

El seguro tono de Decreip que había mantenido hasta ahora callo un poco. Al no tener la información suficiente, él no podía dar verdad a sus palabras. Y aunque le dijeron que la chica en cuestión les advirtió sobre eso después de la confrontación con Virnes. Bien ella solo pudo haber estado mintiendo. Y si de verdad la Sabia podía controlarlo a voluntad, ella misma podría elegir que heridas transferir y cuáles no.

Solo con una herida mortal podrían saberlo.

Estaban contra la pared en esa información. Si trataban de confírmalo atacando a la sabia con un golpe mortal, las personas alrededor también podrían morir y al no conocer el alcance de la **Autoridad**. No sabían cuánto podría ser el número de victimas.

Incluso si estaban en un llano vacío. La chica Risu usaría la **Autoridad** para reflejar la herida en el atacante.

Y la información moriría con él.

Básicamente parecía una información imposible de conseguir.

-Lamento si no soy muy exacto.

Bajando la cabeza en forma de disculpa. El mago muestra los sentimientos de impotencia que lo estaban carcomiendo en el reflejo de su alma.

-No se preocupe, de vedad. Todo lo que ha dicho ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Gracias, Luna.

En un pequeño intercambio, es su hermana luna quien le da un pequeño consuelo al mago que parecía estar frustrado.

Aunque Celestia sabía que fue Decreip quien salvo la vida de su hermana y esta estaba grandemente agradecida. El ver el tono tan armonioso y dulce que uso Luna para consolar al mago solo le traía dudas. Pero por ahora no quería matar el momento. Ya que si la conversación seguía, los siguientes temas a tocar ya serían los encargados en matar el ambiente.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, incluso el mago decía el nombre de su hermana con toda naturalidad. No con las viejas dudas que habían tenido en su primer encuentro.

… Había gato encerrado…

-Decreip…

-Llámeme Crowley, por favor.

Cuando iba a hablar, el mago la interrumpe momentáneamente y le informa sobre su forma de llamarlo.

-Oh… está bien… supongo.

-Disculpe si la confundo un poco, Decreip, es un viejo apodo que me acostumbre mucho a usar. Pero ahora… me sentiría más a gusto si me llamara por mi nombre de verdad.

-… Está bien, así lo haré.

Celestia no tenía oportunidad de objetar y tampoco lo iba a hacer. La mirada del mago, así como el reflejo de su alma y su forma de hablar. Se hicieron más gentiles y cálidas al momento de decirle eso.

Podía verlo, claramente. El corazón y alma del mago se inundaban con un brillo cálido en ese mismo momento. No era la vieja miasma negra que antes rodeaba el brillo de su alma.

Con eso Celestia solo podía mostrar una sonrisa que muchos llamarían maternal.

Tenía ese viejo hábito como su madre.

-Entonces, Crowley ¿hay más sabios con los que hayan tenido contacto?

-Si… hace poco de llegar a canterlot tuvimos contacto con otro sabio.

-¿Hace poco? ... ¿acaso será?... ¿Rigel?

A pesar del nombre que había nombrado su hermana luna era de una persona con gran valor en Canterlot. Todos los hechos apuntaban a que la suposición de hermana era correcta.

Pocos después de que se detectó la presencia de los hermanos, el noble Rigel había adoptado una actitud más distante hacia ella y su hermana, que después se negara a tener algún contacto con ellas.

Y casualmente, solo un día después que Rigel entablara palabras con los hermanos, apareciera Virnes.

Mínimo cada una de las pequeñas pistas lo dejaba como un sospechoso.

-…

-…

Y fue el silencio de ambos hermanos lo que confirmaba aún más la suposición de su hermana.

-Que alguien como Rigel sea parte de esos locos…

Luna se masajeaba la sien claramente irritada. Que un noble como Rigel forme parte de esta "organización" sin duda era una razón para cortar toda relación con él, he incluso si era posible, debían retirarle todos sus beneficios y títulos hasta donde le permitía la corona.

Pero… el tener que perder a alguien como Rigel era una gran pérdida. Desde que Rigel se convirtió en noble, la corrupción que se veía en las filas de la nobleza se había reducido drásticamente. Ya que de forma inexplicable, así como todos los nobles odiaban a Rigel, todos le tenían un miedo incomparable, a tal a punto, que el solo mencionar su nombre en alguna reunión, era una señal inminente para guardar silencio.

Y también ambas princesas le debían demasiado a ese noble, si no fuera por Rigel. El castillo de canterlot no podría estar en todo su esplendor. Tal era la confianza que le tenían ambas princesas a Rigel; que si algo les fuera a pasar a ambas.

Rigel seria el elegido de administrar el reino hasta encontrar a alguien que pueda tomar la corona. El noble fácilmente se podría quedar como nuevo gobernante, pero estaba en juego el factor del astro solar y lunar. Dos cosas que no podían ser manejadas por cualquiera.

Eso era algo que solo los que tenían sangre de alicornio en su venas podían lograr.

-El mismo Rigel nos lo confirmo, la devoción que tiene ese hombre hacia el gran dragón es la misma que todos los demás. La única razón por la que hablo con nosotros era por una orden del dragón.

-Este dragón ¿es de verdad tan poderoso como para alabarlo?

-Llamarlo débil sería un insulto. En nuestra tierra se dice que es tan poderoso como para reescribir la historia a su antojo, en palabras de algunos bardos, el gran dragón Ouroboros siempre está manejando la realidad como la conocemos, cambiando desde pequeños a grandes eventos. Todo mientras nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Siempre bajo su ojo vigilante, ni si quiera en los confines del abismo se puede escapar de la mirada del dragón.

-Eso suena como un cuento para asustar a los niños. Que haya un dragón con semejante poder suena irreal. Y si fuera verdad, estaríamos hablando de alguien que podría ser llamado omnipotente y omnisciente por igual. No se ofenda pero, es ridículo.

En palabras sencillas, todo apuntaba a que ese dragón simplemente podría ser llamado dios. La cima inalcanzable que todos los mortales querían alcanzar.

Si de verdad ese Ouroboros existía. La ruina del mundo estaría marcada con sangre en una piedra inamovible. Que no importa cuanta fuerza o números uses para moverla.

El resultado final sería inevitable.

Eso era algo que solo se mostraba en libros de cuentos para niños.

Por eso no podían culparla a ella de verse dudosa por las palabras del mago.

-Lo sé, incluso en nuestro mundo, Ouroboros es conocido solo como un cuento o una vieja leyenda. Pero aun así, ha habido pruebas de su supuesta existencia. Claro que eso no puede demostrar nada, pero igual. El miedo que genera el solo decir su nombre es suficiente como para callar a todo ser vivo en el mundo.

-Es así… bueno, seguir hablando sobre este dragón no nos llevara a nada y honestamente no creo querer saber por ahora algo sobre esa "Secta" quisiera pedirles el favor de escribir un informe sobre esta. Si no es mucha molestia.

-Descuide, más tarde me encargare de eso.

Ouruboros. Ese nombre era completamente desconocido para Celestia y como lo había presentado Crowley solo parecía un cuento. Pero la seriedad, así como el pequeño temblor en su voz por el miedo. Hacía que la princesa del sol quisiera cambiar el tema de conversación.

Y por eso decidió el evitar hablar sobre la llamada Secta del gran dragón. Que sin duda parecía un ser un tema demasiado delicado para ambos hermanos. Por eso se lo dejaría a alguno de los dos para que le preparen un informe escrito.

… Aunque no tenía nada que ver con el momento, este último hecho le hacía recordar Celestia sus días de maestra.

Eran nostálgicos recuerdos.

-Si me permiten. Me gustaría su opinión sobre algo que necesito saber.

-¿Y qué seria eso, Luna?

Mientras ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, su hermana Luna es la que comienza a llevar la conversación a un nuevo tema. Y Luna, al escuchar la interrogante del mago. Hace aparecer un libro en su mano derecha con su magia.

No era un libro antiguo ni nada. Era un libro común, del tamaño de un cuaderno de estudio, cubierto con un encuadernado azulado como el cabello de su hermana. En la portaba se podía ver a la luna la cual estaba siendo cubierta por el sol.

-…

Celestia se queda en silencio al ver el libro. Un libro que ella nunca más había vuelto a leer, uno que en su tiempo había jurado destruir ya que el solo verlo le traía malos recuerdos. Pero así como le traía malos recuerdos, era ese mismo libro la que la mantuvo con las esperanzas de algún día volver a ver a su hermana.

Era el viejo cuento sobre como ella había derrotado a Nightmare Moon.

-Este libro relata sobre mi supuesto exilio. ¿Lo conoce?-

-Si lo conozco, alguien en Ponyville me brindo varios libros de cuentos e historias. Tanto Arsenio como yo lo hemos leído. Pero… ¿Supuesto? ¿Acaso el libro está mal?

Celestia estaría mintiendo si negaba no estar esperando este momento. Antes de llamar a esta reunión, ambas hermanas tuvieron una pequeña charla en los aposentos de la mayor. Una pequeña reunión privada de ambas hermanas que tenía el objetivo de eliminar las pequeñas dudas que aún había.

Luna le hablo sobre la verdad que ya conocía. Una verdad que Celestia había escondido durante años. No, está mal decir que ella escondió la verdad a su hermana. Ella simplemente lo olvido, enterró la verdad en lo más profundo del abismo de sus recuerdos. He inconscientemente, acepto la falsa historia que se relataba en los textos de aquel libro.

Pero… ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué acepto tan fácil la historia del libro?

Celestia no era de dejarse llevar por las tendencias que se hacían popular en la sociedad. Pero este libro, de origen desconocido, escrito por alguien que no existe. De hecho, el mismo libro no tenía una firma o algún símbolo del autor en este.

Eran letras escritas en hojas blancas, sin índice, sin enumeración, sin alguna clase de agradecimiento al final de las páginas. He incluso carecía de cualquier firma de las editoriales conocidas en esos tiempos.

Era un libro de origen desconocido que simplemente apareció y se popularizo.

-Este libro ni si quiera debería existir. Cuenta cosas que nunca pasaron y esconde la gravedad de los verdaderos hechos. Pero aun así… cuenta cosas sobre mi hermana y yo que son verdad.

Desde las escapadas nocturnas de Luna, los asaltos a la cocina real de Celestia. El libro relataba sobre sucesos y secretos que ambas hermanas compartían. Como una especie de diario que ambas hayan escrito, el libro simplemente tenía detalles perfectos sobre el día a día de ambas hermanas.

Incluso decía con exactitud cada ubicación y detallaba los mecanismos de activación de las múltiples trampas que ella junto a su madre construyeron. Las cuales todas se activaban con las fuertes notas del órgano oculto.

Las trampas eran inofensivas y su objetivo era dar un susto más que otra cosa. Pero la existencia de esos mecanismos era algo que solo Luna, Celestia y su madre sabían. Y a las víctimas de sus trampas, a todas ellas se le hacía un voto de silencio.

Y todos los que hicieron esos votos fueron convertidos en cadáveres en el asalto de Nightmare Moon. Así que nadie podía saber sobre eso.

Pero el libro lo sabía. Eso le daba más credibilidad a las letras en las páginas. El libro simplemente decía una torcida verdad.

-Entonces. Simplemente apareció y los hechos que muestra el libro fueron aceptados así sin más. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Celestia había estado demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos. Tanto que se perdió el pequeño hilo de conversación que habían tenido su hermana y el mago. Pero tal parece que había logrado volver en si en el momento más importante.

-Estas en lo correcto. En un principio me iba a resignar sobre buscar información de él. Ya que mi hermana Celestia ya lo había hecho antes y no le dio resultados. Pero… ahora que he escuchado sobre la existencia de este gran dragón. Quisiera saber si algo así es posible por él.

Celestia quería alejar la conversación sobre ese dragón. Pero parecía que la relevancia de su existencia en este tema era muy importante.

-Si puede. Como le dije, el gran dragón puede manejarnos como quiere. Se dice que lo único que no puede cambiar el dragón es el pasado. Ya que eso es algo que ya está escrito en el mundo.

-… Aun me cuesta creerlo. Pero que este libro apareciera de repente no puede ser solo casualidad. Haa…es un dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sabemos. Y le aconsejo que tampoco se lo piense demasiado, bien no puedo decir al cien por ciento que la aparición de ese libro fue causada por el dragón. Tampoco puedo decir que no lo es. Es como siempre, todo lo que tenga que ver con el dragón está lleno de incógnitas, incongruencias y agujeros que no pueden ser llenados. Es mejor tomarlo como algo que solo paso.

-Mmm… Supongo que está bien.

Luna deja caer sus hombros pesadamente y Celestia solo podía observar en silencio. Ella tampoco podía darle respuestas sobre el origen del libro.

Pero justo ahora. Eso no tenía importancia, lo que estaba acaparando ahora toda la atención la princesa del sol era la existencia del dragón Ouroboros.

Una existencia que no podía ser probada. Un ser que manejaba las cuerdas de la vida con maestría y cautela. O eso era lo que parecía.

Ella no podía creer en cuentos e historias, pero había algo diferente en el nombre Ouroboros que la hacía estremecer. Ese "algo" no le quería dar el espacio a las dudas sobre si existía o no.

Existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía. existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía. existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía. existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía. existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía. existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía, existía.

Solo eso se repetía, incansable, interminable. Como si fuera una enfermedad que se propagaba por su cuerpo. La existencia de Ouroboros solo estaba ganando más fuerzas en su interior.

Mientras más escuchaba su nombre, mientras más lo dijera o lo nombrara en sus pensamientos. Ella más creería.

…Como si la brisa gélida de la muerte soplara suavemente en su nuca. Como si la textura rasposa de las escamas cruzara y cortara sus dedos. Como si esos temibles ojos las observaran, juzgándola… Condenándola.

…Era como si la existencia de algo prohibido estuviera justo en esa habitación.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Huh?

Esa voz... una sin sentimientos, con una elección de palabras un poco bruscas, y aun así parecía haber una genuina preocupación en ellas. Había visto a través de ella.

Celestia rápidamente repone su compostura y sube su mirada. La cual inconscientemente había llevado al suelo.

-No, lamento si mi expresión lo incomodo, señor Arsenio. Simplemente estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Ese algo le preocupa?

-¿He?... b-bueno, un poco. Pero no es nada de lo que se tenga que preocupar.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por la repentina interrogante del caballero. No espera que el tratara de indagar más en los pensamientos que le estaban trayendo malestar.

Pero que el insistiera…

Celestia observa a Arsenio. El hombre no había cambiado, su alma seguía casi marchita y esa mascara falsa seguía estando allí. Pero, la leve preocupación que había mostrado, tan pequeña y rápida como un diminuto flash. Alivio un poco el corazón de la princesa.

Con esos ojos casi completamente blancos que aprecian examinarla desde cada ángulo y ese rostro juvenil pero de expresión madura. Arsenio era un hombre que podría ser catalogado como "Demasiado encantador para las damas" y el calor en las mejillas de la princesa del sol era prueba de ello.

-(¿En qué estoy pensando?)

Era increíble como paso de sentir malestar por la existencia del gran dragón a fijarse en el encantador rostro de Arsenio… Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Celestia cubre sus sonrojadas mejillas con sus manos y sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de apaciguar sus vergonzosos pensamientos.

-…

-…

-…

Todos mientras tres pares de ojos la observaban con miradas confusas. Sip, incluso Arsenio trataba de descifrar las inesperadas acciones de la princesa del sol.

Celestia se detiene al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, el calor sube a un más a su rostro, el rojo de sus mejillas parecía incluso llegar a las puntas de sus orejas.

-¡Disculpen mi reacción!

Aun con el rostro teñido de un tierno color rojo, la princesa se inclina levemente en forma de disculpa. Justo ahora lo que acaba de hacer era algo simplemente insólito para alguien de la realeza como ella, que siempre debía tener una imagen digna e inmaculada.

Ahora Celestia apreciaba el no haber dejado guardias con ellos en la sala.

-¿Te sientes bien, querida hermana?

-S-si… solo me… altere-¡Sí! Me altere por algo que paso por mi cabeza. ¡No tienen que preocuparse!...

-…

-…

-…

-¡Digan algo! ¡El silencio duele! ¿Sabían? ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

Celestia se estaba alterando cada vez más, su fachada de princesa correcta se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, a medida que seguía el silencio de las otras tres personas que la acompañaban.

-Dejando de lado los desvaríos de mí hermana. ¿Tienen alguna otra cosa de importancia que nos puedan compartir sobre el dragón?

-¡¿Desvaríos?! ¡¿Como que Desvaríos?!

-Arsenio y yo no tenemos nada más que contar sobre el gran dragón. En cambio, ambos tenemos curiosidad sobre lo próximo que aremos.

-¿Ambos? Aun tienes la mala costumbre de meterme en la conversación, hermano.

-¡Oigan! ¡No me ignoren! ¡No estoy desvariando! ¡No estoy tan vieja!

-No te pongas de mala sangre, Arsenio. Se bien que en toda esa cara estoica que tienes hay un pequeño matiz de curiosidad.

-¿Así lo ves tú?... Bueno, has lo que quieras.

-¡Otra victoria para mí! ¡Soy tremendo!... *Ejem* Ahora, podría respondernos Luna.

-Bueno, entiendo lo que quieren decir. Celestia y yo los llamamos para ayudarnos con el asunto de Virnes. Pero esto se resolvió en solo 1 día. Supongo que no veo razones por la cuales deban quedarse.

-Grrr….

Destruyendo a un más su máscara de princesa perfecta. Celestia solo podía gruñir enojada por la forma olímpica en la que la estaban ignorando. Ella misma sabía que la excusa que había dado antes era muy difícil de tragar, pero que su propia hermana Luna dijera que solo eran desvaríos era lo que de verdad la ofendió.

Desvaríos, cualquiera podría decir uno que otro. Pero en el otro significado de la palabra, era algo que se veía muy comúnmente en gente anciana.

¡Ella no era una anciana! Si, tenía más de mil años. Pero su belleza heredada así como sus curvas juveniles, seguían intactas en su encantador cuerpo aun a pesar de todos estos años.

Justo ahora, su orgullo como mujer estaba completamente destruido. Y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de que su hermana Luna tenía una conversación normal con ambos hermanos. Celestia podía ver como ella disfrutaba el ver su malestar.

¿Era alguna clase de venganza?

Retomando el tema actual, y dejando de lado los problemas de vejez de la princesa.

-(¡OYE!)

*Ejem* ignoren eso. En un principio como había dicho Luna. La razón por la que Luna y Celestia se pusieron en contacto con ambos hermanos fue para tratar el problema que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad. Virnes. El sabio de la verdad que había inculcado miedo en los habitantes de Equestria por los múltiples cadáveres que llevaba en sus hombros.

Cuando casi todo había fallado. Solo quedaban dos opciones, Una de ella era que ellas mismas se encargaran del sabio. Pero al igual que había un malestar en Celestia por el nombre de Ouroboros. Una sensación horriblemente familiar le llego en el momento de esa idea había cruzado su mente.

Ellas dos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Virnes. Eso lo que le decía su cuerpo. Y hizo bien en hacerle caso a ese malestar.

Como se lo había confirmado Luna que fue la presencio el combate del mago y el sabio. Aquel hombre estaba en una escala completamente superior. Estando incluso por encima de los que tenían sangre de alicornio.

Pero ahora Virnes estaba muerto. El problema que querían resolver apareció repentinamente en el castillo.

Celestia a un no sabe cómo entro Virnes al castillo. Luna le había dicho que el sabio confirmo haber entrado por la puerta principal con el permiso de los guardias.

Pero cuando Celestia interrogo a cada guardia uno por uno, aun con su [Lenguaje Del Alma] no pudo encontrar información alguna de ellos. Ningún guardia había mentido y había exactamente el mismo número de guardias que cuando Virnes entro al castillo.

Aquí entraba la posibilidad de que el dragón tenga algo que ver. Pero justo como había dicho Crowley, parecía completamente imposible que algo como un dragón haya hecho algo a los guardias. Y para completar las irracionalidades, Rigel había desaparecido completamente. Celestia había encargado a un grupo para arrestar al noble.

Pero cuando estos llegaron al lugar donde estaba ubicado el hogar del noble. Este ya no estaba. Como si nunca hubiera existido, tanto el hombre, como la casa. Habían desaparecido completamente.

Donde antes estaba la casa del noble Rigel ahora había una tienda de joyería de alta gama. He incluso preguntándole tanto a los trabajadores, el dueño de la tienda, he incluso a los mismo vecinos nobles de Rigel.

Todos estos negaron conocer al alguien con el nombre de Rigel Sjeneros. Había desaparecido.

¿Magia? ¿O de verdad era ese factor de controlarlo todo que decía poseer?

Era un dolor de cabeza.

Ya no había razón alguna por la que los hermanos se quedaran. Podían irse libremente. De hecho, Celestia tenía que darles una gran recompensas a los hermanos, sobre todo al mago Crowley quien fue el más dañado.

Crowley no usaba guantes, así que las cicatrices en su brazo derecho eran visibles en su mano. Eso era un recordatorio doloroso para la princesa del sol sobre la situación de extremo peligro en la que se habían encontrado el mago y su hermana.

Y Crowley había ganado, se encargó del mal que estaba aterrando las ciudades, y salvo a su querida hermana de una muerte segura. Y a pesar de que Crowley y Arsenio se negaron a aceptar alguna compensación por los problemas causados. Celestia tenía una deuda con ambos que no podía ser pagada fácilmente.

Como decían en tierras legajas. La deuda de una vida se paga con otra.

Y aunque Celestia no contaba con el mismo poder de ataque que los hermanos. Daria todo de sí para ayudarlos cuando lo necesite.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

Como cada en el calendario, siempre a la misma hora. El astro solar bajaba lentamente de su lugar en lo alto del cielo. Ocultándose lentamente, brindando el romántico espectáculo del alba.

Una romántica obra que era creada por la hermana mayor, Celestia.

Y recibiendo la despedida del sol. Llega la noche.

Donde el misteriosos he incomprendido astro lunar aparece. Y acompañándola, cientos, miles, posiblemente hasta millares de estrellas adornaron el lienzo oscuro de la noche.

Al igual que el atardecer, la luna con sus adornos estelares. Que hacían brillar lo que uno conocía como el "cosmos" también era una vista completamente romántica.

Una romántica obra que era creada por la hermana menor, Luna.

El milagro que Equestria presenciaba cada día. Una obra que solo podía ser llevaba a cabo por los que tuvieran la sangre real.

Y el lugar de descanso de las dos hermanas. El castillo de Canterlot.

Los hermanos ya habían tomado el tren hacia la humilde aldea de Ponyville.

Sin más razones para retener a los hermanos en el castillo. Ambas princesas les agradecieron su ayuda y les dieron la despedida.

Mientras tanto, Luna y Celestia. Que se encontraban juntas en el balcón primario del castillo, el cual se encontraba en los aposentos de la mayor y después de terminar sus trabajos con los astros. Estaban conversando sobre la información compartida por los hermanos Adastros.

-Es increíble pensar que esos dos vienen de otro mundo diferente al nuestro.

La primera información que compartieron los hermanos, el hecho de eran de otro mundo. Aunque en un principio sonaban como disparates, si ambas se ponía a pensar de todos los hechos. El creer que los hermanos eran de otro mundo era tomado como verdad.

La repentina aparición de los dos, que había comenzado en el bosque Everfree. Y no habían sido solo ellos, ambos hermanos llegaron de la nada con un castillo entero. Con conocimiento desconocido que no se encontraba en Equestria.

¿Cómo podían explicar eso? En este momento la única respuesta era que de verdad eran de otro mundo.

Pero eso simplemente abría la puerta a más interrogantes. ¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Por qué ahora, Porque no antes? ¿Quién fue?

Preguntas que ni si quiera los hermanos pudieron contestar.

-Sí, es increíble. Pero por ahora no podemos pensar en eso. Más bien, lo que espera hablar contigo, hermana. Era…

-Ese dragón, Ouroboros ¿verdad?

Siendo interrumpida por su hermana, Celestia muestra su sorpresa quedándose callada por el repentino nombre que había dicho su hermana.

-Te entiendo Celestia. Aunque parece un ser completamente irreal…

-El decir su nombre trae malas sensaciones.

-Es demasiado incómodo. No importa cuanto trate de negarlo, hay algo que me hace creer.

Mostrando su descontento con ella. Celestia solo ve como su hermana se masajea la sien en un intento de apaciguar el malestar que era el nombre de Ouroboros.

Ouroboros La existencia maldita que solo significa maldad, ruina y tristeza. La representación de todos los males del mundo.

El dragón omnipotente, Ouroboros del abismo.

Con toda la información que les fue dada por los hermanos sobre ese dragón. Sabían que la posible existencia de este dragón era algo que no podía tomar a la ligera. Una prueba de ello era la Secta del dragón.

Todo lo relacionado con ese dragón era aberraciones y violencia. Algo con lo que ambas hermanas nobles no se querían involucrar.

Pero…

-Si este dragón es real. Crees que…

-Los misterios de la historia de equestria en estos miles de años podrían ser respondidos.

Terminando sus palabras, Luna hace viajar su mirada hacia los ojos de Celestia.

Y Celestia podía verlo. Había desconcierto en los ojos de su hermana menor.

La historia de Equestria estaba llena de misterios y cosas sin explicar. Incluso hoy en día se creaban más agujeros inexplicables en la historia.

Varios de ellos vividos por las propias princesas.

Los cuales eran; La desaparición de su padre así como la de su madre, el misterioso libro que relataba la caída de Nightmare Moon, la verdadera razón de la caída de su hermana, el ritual de la vieja sangre. Y actualmente, la misteriosa secta que descubrieron y los sabios de la armonía que aparecieron de la nada.

Había muchas cosas que simplemente no podían ser explicadas. Pero aun así decir que un dragón omnipotente lo hizo con solo chasquear sus garras era completamente loco.

Así como la existencia de Ouroboros no podía ser probada como verdadera, tampoco podía ser tomada como falsa.

Era como tirar de una cuerda infinita, donde jamás encontrarías el fin.

-Más que los misterios de la historia, Luna. Lo que quisiera saber es si este dragón tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición del Diario.

-El diario…

Ante las palabras de su hermana Celestia. Luna se desconcierta aún más por la existencia del "Diario".

El diario al que se refería Celestia, era el diario que contenía múltiples páginas llenas de relatos, cuentos, consejos y sabiduría.

Un diario que enseñaba.

A mostrar la **Verdad** a las personas.

A seguir la imparable **Lealtad** que había en el corazón.

A mostrar todas las cosas **Amables** que brindaba el mundo.

A ver como la **Generosidad** de tus actos puede cambiar la vida de otros.

A enseñarte como **Reír** aun cuando no hay esperanza.

Un diario que enseñaba la dulce **Magia** de la amistad.

El diario de la amistad. Uno de los últimos tesoros invaluables de Equestria junto a los elementos de la armonía, que alguna vez pertenecieron a las antiguas portadoras.

En sus páginas, marcadas con una delicada tinta. Estaban escritas todas las enseñanzas que podían dar las antiguas portadoras, de todo lo que aprendieron a lo largo de sus vidas.

Todo bajo el mismo puño y letra de cada una.

Pero…

-No me digas que… ¿Acaso crees que tenga algo ver con su desaparición?

-Es una posibilidad, Luna. Aunque suene algo tonto, quiero creer que este dragón existe y encontrarlo para que me dé respuestas de su paradero.

-…

Silencio, fue lo que recibió Celestia. Luna tenía una expresión amarga en su rostro.

Hablar sobre el diario no era un tema popular para ellas. Pero no era el libro en si lo que las molestaba.

El diario era importante, pero la misma Twilight había hecho una copia de él. Y aunque no tenía todo el contenido del original, esa copia cumplía con su propósito de enseñar.

El malestar venia de quien tenía el diario.

No lo tenían ellas.

No lo tenía ninguno de los familiares de las portadoras.

No estaba en ninguna biblioteca ni museo.

Solo una persona lo tenía.

Fue la misma Twilight la que lo entrego a "él".

Y fue "él" el que desapareció de la historia.

Con un nombre, un solo nombre que le fue dado desde su nacimiento. Una de las personas más cercanas a las antiguas portadoras.

…Un viejo y querido amigo.

-Discord...

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

* * *

 **Soy tremendo, ¿no?**

 **Hoooolaaaaa :v nuevamente vuelvo de mi propia inmundicia (Uy que feo :v) Este el primer capítulo del "Arco 2: Dos Reyes", sé que es un capitulo aburrido ya que más que todo fue pura habladuría y para poner al corriente de la actual situación.**

 **Pero si todo sale como en mis maquiavélicos planes. Todo debería ponerse perrón pronto :P (Como cinco capitulos despues)**

 **Ahora.**

* * *

 **Especial 4~~ Fracciones: Clavicémbalo de marfil 2 (Fiesta de calabazas.)**

-…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **-…** ~~~~~~~~

-…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-…~~~~~~~~~~

El pequeño grupo de cuatro Jonianos cantaba con alegría y armonía una de las viejas canciones de Harrowing que se decían alejaban a los espectros de la niebla.

Ese se supone que es su propósito original, pero el joven coro en varias ocasiones flaqueaba en la letra y dos de ellos estaban completamente desafinados.

Era una vista un poco ridícula y humorística. Pero era suficiente para calentar los corazones de las personas en el festival de aspecto aterrador.

El festival de Harrowing. Una celebración que se lleva a cabo una vez al año, el mismo día que la temible niebla de la isla de las sombras recorría los países vecinos.

A diferencia de aguas turbias. Jonia estaba protegida por su naturaleza pura y mágica, donde era el mismo bioma el que protegía la región. Claro que esto no era suficiente para calmar los corazones de los ancianos y el consejo.

Así que un joven desconocido hizo la sugerencia de un festival. Donde se le mostraría respeto a XXXXX. Pero increíblemente, esta celebración se tornó mucho más alegre con cada año que pasaba.

Los niños comenzaron a disfrazarse y algunos adultos también.

Los comerciantes comenzaron a vender juguetes y artefactos infantiles para los niños, para darles "protección" contra los espectros de la niebla.

Y muchas cosas siguieron surgiendo, el festival tomo un giro más familiar y era una fecha muy querida por infantes y adultos por igual.

-… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Entre los muchos puestos de comerciantes y los juegos recreativos. Una mujer de belleza envidiable, con rasgos finos y delicados. Con una voz seductora que derretiría los corazones de los hombres. Su belleza solo adoptaba un toque mucho más tierno por las suaves orejas de zorro que tenía la chica.

Y las nueve colas que ella tenía, largas y esponjosas a simple vista. Bien podrían usarse para un colchón y almohada. La comodidad que deben brindar esas colas seguramente no era algo normal.

De hecho, eran esas mismas colas esponjosas las que Arsenio adoraba abrazar cada noche.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien…

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿He?... sí, claro. esponjo-¡Digo!... ¿Qué decías?

Con el repentino detener de sus pensamientos de una dimensión alterna esponjosa. Arsenio suelta las primeras palabras que procesaron su cerebro. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a expulsar sus oscuras intenciones secretas.

Su sentido de la razón vuelve y le pide a su querida Kumiho que repita la pregunta que había dicho.

-Te pregunte qué ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Cruzando los brazos por debajo de su amplio pecho, resaltándolo. La Kumiho demuestra su molestia inflando sus mejillas en una mueca infantil por haber sido ignorada antes por el Joniano.

Arsenio, entendiendo la pregunta de su amada, no tarda en responder.

-Crowley me lo consiguió, dijo que me iba bien con mi disfraz.

Arsenio acariciaba el nuevo implemento de su disfraz con sabiduría he imponencia y con los pelos muy realistas de la barba haciéndole cosquillas en las manos. El responde.

Aunque en un principio Arsenio estaba muy a gusto con su disfraz. La barba falsa que le había dado su hermano al poco de llegar al festival le daba un toque aún más varonil a su disfraz.

Con el pecho desnudo, un tatuaje rojo sangre viajaba desde su torso izquierdo y termina en su espalda y brazos. Con lo demás cubierto por ropas de cuero y tela, sus antebrazos también estaban adornados por unos jirones de vendas con un leve tono rojo.

El disfraz de Arsenio era la epitome de la masculinidad y el espíritu macho de todo hombre. Y ahora con la barba, que hacia juego con su hacha. Se veía como esos viejos sabios y poderosos guerreros del Freljord.

-¿Lo usaras toda la noche?

-¿Te molesta? Si es así puedo quitármela.

Aunque le dolía un poco el dejar la masculina barba. Pero si se trataba de su amada, Arsenio bien podría caminar desnudo por el festival (Claro que con alguna magia que lo haga invisible, el aún tenía una dignidad que mantener)

-No, no tienes que hacerlo. Te queda bien, de hecho. Aunque siento que hay algo malo con tu disfraz, supongo.

-Si… se de lo que hablas. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo por este disfraz.

Acariciándose la cabeza, donde su largo cabello se filtraba por los espacios de sus dedos. Arsenio recordaba el único detalle que no quería incluir en su disfraz.

¿Cuál era eso? Adivínenlo :P (Esta más claro que el agua :v)

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora lo importante, de hecho. Felicítame por ganar el concurso de calabazas, supongo.

Agachando las cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Las orejas de Ahri temblaban con anticipación y anhelo del cálido tacto de la mano de Arsenio.

El concurso de calabazas era un pequeño juego que se hacía en el festival de Harrowing. Consistía en cultivar y adornar una calabaza los más aterradoramente posible.

La calabaza más aterradora ganaba el listos azul.

Y no fue ni nada más ni nada menos que Ahri la que gano el concurso.

-Pienso que no debería felicitarte por la forma en que ganaste. Pero esta vez hare una excepción. Si, si~~ mi linda Ahri lo hizo de maravilla.

-Tehe~~

Mostrando cuan contenta estaba, las mejillas de la Kumiho se tiñeron aún más que antes de un intenso carmesí, y sus nueve colas bailaban alegremente.

La razón por la que había ganado Ahri el concurso, se debía a su orbe mágico que estaba disfrazado de calabaza. Ella había engañado a todos diciéndoles que era una calabaza que había cultivado, y cuando los juegues llegaron a ella para juzgarla. La Kumiho uso su magia para que el rostro dibujado de la calabaza se deformara en una expresión de horror y tortura.

Y para rematar hizo que saliera fuego por los ojos y la boca.

Claro que ese último detalle levanto la alarma de que algo andaba mal, pero con otro poquito de magia. Ahri uso [Encanto] y jamás paso nada. Recibió su listo azul sin más.

No era la victoria más honesta de todas. Pero Arsenio debía darle créditos en que ella se había esforzado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué más deberíamos hacer?

Ya habían estado por varias horas en el festival. Habían estado en una gran cantidad de actividades y Arsenio. Como buen hombre que quiere a su chica, ya le había conseguido una gran cantidad de premios.

Incluso logro conseguir una versión del mismo en miniatura como un lindo peluche, cortesía de una costurera anciana que los estaba haciendo en unos de los muchos puestos del festival.

Y Claro que ese regalo le encanto a la Kumiho. De hecho, el peluche aun lo tenía ella, agarrado firmemente en una de sus colas, la vista del peluche iba y venía por el movimiento feliz de la cola por la que era sostenido.

Esto lleno de un inexplicable orgullo a Arsenio.

-Tengo una idea. Ven sígueme, de hecho.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Ahri sujeto a Arsenio de la mano y se lo llevo a rastrar hacia algún lugar desconocido.

 _X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x_

Ahora, desde el otro lado del festival. Donde los niños se aglomeraban y jugaban.

Pasando justo al lado, de una contienda entre dos niños.

Un hombre, vestido de ropas estilo Zaunita. Viejas, rasgadas y desgastada, la ropa solo le daba un aire de vagabundo o de un loco que está cruzando. Y aunque no tenía la extraña mascara tapándole la cara. El intimidante machete aún estaba en su mano derecha.

Y al lado del hombre. Una criatura, mucho más pequeña a comparación del él. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje blanco como si fuera un espíritu. Sus ojos como el fuego azul de ultratumba, aunque hermosos, hacían temblar las almas de las personas que los miraran directamente.

Muchos de los que caminaban se quedaban mirando a la "criatura" sorprendidos. Que a pesar de ella llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo en la región. La simple vista de ver a unos de los inigualables espíritus [Los cazadores eternos] era completamente asombrosa.

Los espíritus gemelos, encargados de detener los cronómetros de la vida de aquellos quienes escaparon de su muerte destinada.

Los Kindred cerraban el siclo… bajo dos opciones, por las cuales el condenado debe decidir.

La flecha, de la mansa Cordera.

O.

La cacería, del fiero Lobo.

Kindred, era un espíritu que nunca se había visto caminar entre las personas del reino humano.

De hecho, encontrarse con [Los cazadores eternos] era una sentencia de muerte.

Pero Cordera, la de la piadosa flecha que concede una muerte rápida.

Estaba caminando por los terrenos de Jonia como si fuera su hogar.

Y aunque ya haya pasado un tiempo.

Hoy en día seguía siendo increíble.

-Como siempre muchos te están mirando. Y varios son hombres.

Ya desde hace un tiempo que la mayoría de Jonianos se habían acostumbrado a ver a Cordera caminar entre los pueblos. Hoy en día casi todos la veían como alguien más de la región.

Eso era bueno. Pero para Crowley era un completo martirio ya que desde hace un año parecía que Cordera estaba recibiendo más atención del sexo masculino. Jóvenes en mayoría.

-Eh… d-disculpe, santa cordera. Quería preguntarle si…

Mientras Crowley estaba con sus cosas sobre las conspiraciones del sexo opuesto con su cordera. Uno de los muchos jóvenes del pueblo se había acercado y como si Crowley no existiera. De inmediato llego, le dirigió la palabra a la mansa cordera.

"Santa" un honorifico que la tiradora de los Kindred se había ganado en Jonia.

Fue un honorifico que apareció de la nada, Cordera no oraba por el pueblo, y no hacía uso de la magia que ella conocía para crear una barrera o algo así en el pueblo.

Pero para los Jonianos, que son gente que vivía en gran cercanía y armonía con los espíritus. La presencia de Kindred era como un amuleto que alejaba a los malos espíritus.

O eso decían.

Y… Antes de que el joven de facciones encantadoras y juveniles terminara de decir sus palabras.

-Mira mi amigo…

Volviendo de su pequeño limbo, Crowley interrumpe al joven y da un paso delante de la mansa cordera. Con su espalda recta como una viga de acero, inflando su pecho con orgullo y presionando el machete que tenía en su mano derecha con fuerza.

Guiado por el impulso y el calor del momento, Crowley mueve rápidamente su mano izquierda y toma la de la pequeña cordera.

-¡¿Vez esto que está aquí?!...

En el dedo anular cubierto de un pelaje blanco como la viene, un anillo de madera con tallados Jonianos descansaba en él.

-¡Significa que tiene dueño, es de mi propiedad!

El símbolo que los unía como marido y mujer. Un viejo anillo de madera que Crowley había tallado hace dos años.

Cordera no era fanática de la opulenta y brillante joyería de la que se vanagloriaban los nobles y gente rica. Por eso, Crowley decidió hacer aquel anillo de madera.

Y ahora ese símbolo de amor eterno era manejado como una marca territorial por el arranque de celos del joniano.

Y no solo eso. Cordera también estaba siendo señalada como un objeto justo en este mismo momento.

-¡Vamos tú también di algo, Cordera! ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué pones esa expresión?!

En vez de molestarse por ser tomada como alguna clase de trofeo. Cordera se encontraba completamente avergonzada, mirando al suelo con su mano libre en su pecho y un gran sonrojo que bien ella podría jurar llegaba hasta sus largas orejas.

Por muy mal que suene. El corazón de la mansa cordera se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y confortable cada vez que Crowley decía que era ella "Su Cordera" o cualquier cosa parecida.

-N-n-no lo malentienda, kabelier Adastros. Solo quería pedirle a la santa Cordera si podía decirme como será mi futuro venidero.

-Ah… conque solo es eso… está bi-¡ugh!

Con un cambio inesperadamente rápido de ánimos, el estado de "novio celoso" paso "está bien, me da igual" en casi un instante.

Y sin razón aparente, la mansa Cordera dio un golpe con toda la fuerza que tenían sus pequeños brazos al estómago del mago.

-Eso te ganas por hacerme pasar vergüenza. Ven aquí joven, dame tus manos.

Con Crowley aun retorciéndose en el suelo. Cordera pide amablemente las manos del joven chico que quería conocer un poco su futuro.

Cordera también era tomada en el pueblo Joniano como una muy confiable adivina, y esto se debía al don natural que tenían todos los Kindred.

El don de ver el presente, el futuro y… la muerte.

Aunque se escuchaba como algo completamente conveniente, cada uno de esos tenía un defecto.

Con el presente ella podía leer y sobrescribir trayecto actual que está llevando la persona justo en ese momento. Parecido a leer mentes. Los Kindred podían leer el presente y cambiarlo a una especie de deformación mágica.

Incluso cuando se le fue explicado a Crowley con más claridad, el no pudo entender muy bien eso de leer el presente.

El futuro, Cordera podía ver hasta cierto límite, el futuro de una persona y este se le seria mostrado en forma de alucinaciones y visiones. Conformado por imágenes y palabras a las que ella le tenía que dar forma y sentido.

Y… La muerte. A diferencia de los otros dos, la muerte era mucho más fácil de leer.

La muerte de la persona era señalada por el "Reloj de tiempo" que se creaba por encima de la cabeza de las personas. Los números de los relojes no se podían atrasar.

La muerte era absoluta, el reloj marcaba la "muerte destinada" de la persona.

Un inesperado ataque al corazón, una rápida muerte por asesinato, o una muerte por causas naturales. El reloj jamás estaba equivocado, ese es un hecho que los Kindred deben aceptar.

Por eso, cuando había alguien que deseara una muerte o que por algún milagro haya sobrevivido después de acabarse el tiempo de su Reloj.

Los Kindred debían cazarlos. Las personas no deben engañar o burlar a la muerte.

La hora marcada es el fin para toda criatura.

Y eso era absoluto.

Por en este momento, lo que la cordera necesitaba era el futuro del joven.

-No hay mucho que te pueda decir, lo que logro armar de tu futuro es que será calmado y te convertirás en alguien trabajador, pero, si, puedo verlo. Alguien especial aparecerá pronto en tu vida, pero debes buscarla.

-¿D-de verdad?

-Jamás me equivoco, joven.

-¡Gracias! ¡se lo agradezco mucho! ¡Prometo dejar a un más ofrendas en su templo!...

Con un nuevo rostro lleno de vida y el calor de la alegría recorriendo sus venas. El joven suelta las manos de la Cordera y después de una pequeña reverencia y palabras de agradecimiento.

El joven corre hacia el centro el festival, alejándose de la cordera y el Joniano que estaba en el suelo.

-Mmmm… ¿Desde cuando ves las relaciones amorosas de la gente?

Levantándose del suelo con nuevas fuerzas y estando nuevamente de pie. Crowley le pregunta a Cordera sobre sus últimas palabras.

Cordera podía ver armar el futuro de las personas y verlo. Pero decir que podía ver con exactitud quien era la pareja destinada de la persona era imposible para ella.

-Me gusta darle esperanzas a los jóvenes.

Cordera responde mientras aun observaba la dirección en la que había desaparecido el joven.

Mirando esos ojos que desprendían un extraño calor maternal, Crowley no puede evitar pensar si ella era la misma cordera que lo había amenazado hace tiempo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo próximo que quieres hacer?

-Veamos, haya puedo ver a Arsenio y Ahri cantando junto al coro de Harrowing, ¿Quieres que no unamos con ellos?

-No me hago responsable de todas las señoritas que se vayan a enamorar de mi hermosa voz cantando.

-La última vez que escuche esa hermosa voz tuya, Lobo desapareció por un mes entero. El pobrecito tenía miedo de volver y que siguieras cantando.

-Ese perro pulgoso no entiende la magnificencia de mi voz.

-Las orejas sensibles de Ahri también piensan lo contrario.

-Otra inculta más. Yo sé que mi dulce cordera es la única que entiende mi canto.

-¿En serio? Muchas veces pensé que estabas agonizado.

-Ugh… tus palabras lastiman mi frágil corazón.

Mostrando una expresión de dolor falsa, junto a una pequeña actuación de su mano estrujando su pecho. Crowley acababa de ganar el óscar a mejor actuación (Esto no tiene sentido, lo se :V).

-Deja de quejarte, mi fiel Lobo.

-Mmm… ¿No puedo ser algo menos cliché que un lobo?

-Cliché o no. Para los cazadores y cazadoras de los Kindred, son los fieles Lobos los que nos acompañan en nuestras cacerías.

-No importa como lo pongas, para mi sigue siendo cliché. Pero bueno…

Con un suspiro al final, Crowley acepta su lugar como el Lobo de cordera.

Viendo la reacción positiva del Joniano, la mansa cordera comienza a caminar hacia donde estaban cantando el coro de Harrowing, su cuñado y mejor amiga.

-Hay unas viejas palabras que me gustaban decir con Lobo. Fue antes de que le quitaras su lugar, si recuerdo bien era… _A donde quiera que iba la Cordera…_

-… _El Lobo raudo le seguía..._ No suena tan bien como antes…

-Pero aún tiene su encanto, mi querido Crowley.

De lado a lado, en una distancia donde sus manos podían tomarse. Ahora mismo, solo los sentimientos de amor que ambos tenían eran suficiente para derretir el corazón de la Cordera y el Lobo.

Y ahora solo quedaba una noche de canto para terminar el día.

-¿Estarás a mi lado hasta el final, Corderita?.

-Por siempre, querido Lobo.

* * *

 **Bueno, puede parecer medio mierda, pero es lo único que pude hacer tras la cagada que hice en el guion de este especial antes XD.**

 **Como siempre, se agradece a todo el que tenga paciencia en leer esta historia que no es la gran cosa. y aunque todos los temas parecen que se resolvieron muy rapidos en el capitulo (De la historia, no el especial. Por si acaso) todo se profundizará mas adelante.**

 **Ahora... Misery680... ¿Tan mala quedó la pelea? y yo que intente todo lo posible para que quedara bien.**

 **Toi triste :,v (Es coña XD) Ahora se para intentarlo con mas ganas la próxima vez.**

 **Cambien para que recuerden: Toda la historia de My Little Pony; esta cambiada para conveniencia de la historia, y a quien no le guste pues que venga y nos partimos la madre :V.**

 **Mi asombroso ser con mis asombrosas referencias les da la despedida.**


	20. Arco II: Dos Reyes Capítulo II

_Corre, camina, arrástrate._

 _El pútrido cuerpo colosal se movía_

 _La primera respiración de la bestia deja escapar su fétido aliento, era el olor de los cadáveres descompuestos que aún estaban en la boca de la bestia._

 _¿Por qué los mato? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Tenía algún sentido?_

 _La bestia sigue deambulando, acompañada de un sonido de arrastre._

 _Camina, sigue caminando._

 _No había salida, solo una entrada._

 _La bestia no podía cruzar por la única salida sin que el lugar le colapse encima. Y una miasma verde que se le hacía repugnante lo obligaba a retroceder._

 _Seguía siendo una bestia. Pero poseía una pequeña inteligencia._

 _Arrástralos. Los cuerpos son arrastrados de una forma muy brusca. El sonido de arrastre y la carne siendo molida viajaba como corriente en todo el lugar._

 _『._ _▄▄▄██▄▄▌▌▌███▀▄▄._ _』_

 _Grita, es lo único que la bestia puede hacer para llamarlos._

 _Corre… era el sonido de los temblorosos pasos apresurados de alguien que se perdió en los túneles_

 _Espéralo, llegaría pronto. Cuando los retoños se perdían en estos túneles, siempre llegaban a su morada._

 _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿No aprendían?_

 _Uno tras otro, seguían llegando._

 _La bestia se impacienta. El retoño perdido estaba tardando en llegar._

 _Quería que llegara, no, debía llegar._

 _Porque cuando llegara…_

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾ _Lo que anhelaba la bestia también llegaría…_

 _Llega, apresúrate, rápido, rápido. Más rápido._

 _『._ _▀▄▌▄▌▌▐▐▀▀▀▄▌▐▀▌▐▐▐▄▌▄▄._ _』_

 _La bestia se exalta. Su rugido atormenta las almas que aun deambulaban en ese lugar._

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾ _La sangre había llegado._

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

Los magos y la ciencia era algo que normalmente no se juntaban. Para la magia, la ciencia era un arte que podría llamarse pagano para las costumbres milagrosas de lo que alguna vez fue llamado "Imposible". Esa barrera había sido destruida tanto por la magia y la ciencia, y aunque aún había cosas que ambas no podían hacer. Los milagros que ambas trajeron al mundo era un gran regalo por el cual se podían pavonear.

El mundo de ambos hermanos no estaba tan adelante en la ciencia como Equestria. Pero las grandezas que hacían cada una en sus respectivos mundos eran increíbles.

Pero aun así, magia y ciencia normalmente no iban juntas. Aunque aún estaban las excepciones.

Crowley era una de esas excepciones. El mago de la corte era fanático tanto de la magia como de la ciencia, y aunque la balanza para él se inclinaba más a la magia. El brillo que se creaba en sus ojos cada vez que veía algún artilugio sofisticado era como el de un niño en su cumpleaños.

Por eso, aun si ya no era la primera vez que usaba el llamado "tren" como transporte, no podía evitar maravillarse por la maquinaria sofisticada por la que estaba hecho. Y aunque el leyó un libro entero sobre trenes, la mayoría de conceptos eran desconocidos y complicados para él.

Al final el solo entendió que funcionaba con carbón.

El sonido de las ruedas metal, que resaltaba en el silencio de la noche. Era increíblemente reconfortante y tranquilizador.

En el último tren a Ponyville. Ambos hermanos, sentados uno frente al otro, miraban el paisaje nocturno que veía por la ventana.

Para ambos, como se ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones antes, era reconfortante ver tanta vida en este mundo.

『‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾Arsenio, ¿Recuerdas cuando queme toda la ropa de Lia?』

En el vagón silencioso y deshabitado. Crowley decide iniciar una conversación con suaves palabras para no perturbar la tranquilidad natural que era brindaba por el mundo para la ocasión.

Lia D Sion. Una de las hermanas adoptiva de ambos, una chica que pertenecía a la raza de semi-humanos. Siendo ella del linaje felino de los leones.

『¿A qué viene la pregunta?』

『Simplemente quiero hablar un rato. Además, en casi todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, no ha habido alguna conversación sobre nuestros otro hermanos.』

『¿Lo dices por Obrespo?』

『‾‾‾‾No, el seguramente esta en algún lugar haciendo un desastre. Igual tarde o temprano lo veremos de nuevo, así que no hay que preocuparse por el』

Aunque el paradero de su hermano piromántico era desconocido para ambos, el que fuera "esa" misma persona la que estaba desaparecida, no era para nada preocupante para los dos.

Obrespo tenía su naturaleza infantil y tramposa, como buena característica de los que usaban la magia. Con su alto control en la magia de fuego y aunque no lo crean su gran ingenio pese a su actitud. Obrespo era una persona muy difícil de atrapar.

Era fuerte además, la única preocupación real era alguna de sus movidas hubiera salido mal. Sobre todo si había mujeres de por medio.

『Pero deja eso de lado. No has contestado mi pregunta.』

『‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾Si lo recuerdo. Lia estaba tan enojada que tomo tu ropa en compensación y te obligo a estar desnudo por tres días. También recuerdo que ella había sellado tu magia para que no crearas nueva.』

『¡Ugh! No pensé que lo recordarías tan bien.』

Hechos que habían sucedido tiempo atrás. Crowley por simple humor, y un toque de venganza había decidido hacer una hoguera con toda la ropa junta de su hermana y aunque pudo haberlo hecho con magia para no dejar evidencias, la satisfacción de hacerlo con sus propias manos había sido increíble.

『También recuerdo que unos días después. Ella fue al pueblo cercano y subasto tus ropas de lino a un grupo de mujeres.』

『¿¡Eh!?‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾ si puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo paso eso? No me di cuenta de que faltaran algunas en mis prendas.』

『Ella le pedía a Obrespo que hiciera nuevas, y después de que las usabas las subastaba de nuevo.』

『¡Ese zángano traidor y esa loca depravada¡ ¿Por qué no los detuviste?』

Habiendo descubierto esa vieja apuñalada por la espalda de parte de aquellos, Crowley estaba completamente alterado por hecho de que sus cosas íntimas hubieran sido vendidas como un mero objeto. Además, si Arsenio tenía conocimiento de esto, daba a entender que se lo habían dicho o los había atrapado en el acto.

Lo que daba a un caso de triple traición.

『Porque no era de mi incumbencia, además. Creo que en esos días también me pareció divertido… supongo.』

La expresión de Arsenio era complicada, parecía como si el caballero cenizo estuviera tratando de desenterrar aquellos sentimientos que había sentido en aquella ocasión… pero al final la respuesta fue nada… como muchas veces antes.

『Crowley, ¿Aun puedes usarlo?』

Con ahora la pregunta de Arsenio al aire, Crowley dirige su mirada a su parte lástima. Solo pudo ver su mano, con las cicatrices que la llenaban como grietas.

El lugar en donde se originó "el escudo".

『Fue completamente destruido‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾ya no me responderá.』

『Entiendo.』

Arsenio asiente en entendimiento, y relaja su postura en el asiento del vagón.

Crowley… se queda en silencio. Observando su mano derecha. Pensando.

[Rho Aias] uno de los 7 anillos que protegían el cielo. Uno de los escudos más fuertes de la humanidad.

No era una reliquia, ni alguna clase de magia. El escudo solo podía entrar en la categoría de "invocación".

El hombre en problemas llora y grita por ayuda. Es el escudo quien elige si ayudarlo o no. Respondió el llamado de Sigrid hace mucho tiempo… y también había respondido al suyo.

Cuando necesitaba ayuda. El héroe portador de uno de los anillos del cielo, Ayax. Le extendió una mano en ayuda.

Y ahora ese escudo se había roto.

A pesar de ser una invocación, el escudo seguía las leyes terrenales de las armas. Cuando una es destruida, ya no puede ayudar a su portador. El escudo aun podía ser invocado, pero no por la mano del mago Crowley.

『No hay nada que hacer.』

No podía lamentarse por aquel escudo perdido. El escudo había cumplido su tarea.

Crowley deja caer su mano, y agacha su cabeza al aire desolado del vagón, donde solo estaban él y su durmiente hermano.

『‾‾‾‾‾‾‾Gracias.』

Y aunque no había un héroe o escudo al cual dirigir esas palabras. El mago agradece junto con todos los sentimientos de su corazón. Dando significado a su gratitud.

No solo por el escudo que lucho hasta el final a su lado…. si no también por el escudo con el cual fueron salvados hace mucho tiempo.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

De todos los bosques que existían dentro y fuera de Equestria. Tenían que asignarle el peor de todos.

Arboles altos y de madera negra, césped y arbustos de apariencia tosca y desarreglada. Típico de la naturaleza impredecible.

Las aves nocturnas cantaban, ramas eran pisadas por animales grandes y pequeños.

El bosque parecía observarla.

『…』

La chica estaba nerviosa, gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Y sus instintos le gritaban que este bosque era peligroso.

El Bosque Everfree, estaba mostrándole todo lo que poseía para ahuyentar a los intrusos.

El bosque estaba amenazándola.

Pero…

『Respira, Como te enseñaron. "El" te está protegiendo.』

La chica inhala profundamente, el oxígeno que brindaba el bosque parecía congelarle los pulmones. Y cuando el aire es expulsado. Todo se queda en silencio.

Ya no había ramas quebrándose ni aves nocturnas cantando, los arboles parecían haberse encogidos, como si quisieran esconderse, y el viento helado que antes golpeaba su cuerpo. Se había detenido.

La chica se calma, y sigue caminando ahora con renovada confianza.

"El" la estaba protegiendo. "El" la estaba cuidando. "El" estaba caminado a su lado. "El" la estaba guiando. Como un padre junto a su hija dando un simple paseo en el bosque.

Ella no tenía a nada a que temerle. Porque la **Gracia** y la **Autoridad** de "El". No la abandonarían. Así que era su deber completar la tarea que le encomendaron.

Ella aún estaba dolida por la muerte de su amigo, y aunque ella era la más nueva en el grupo, los lazos que había formados con todos, ya se habían unido en una amistad que perduraría hasta el final.

Y era por esa amistad, junto al **Amor** que le era brindado por "El": que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Camina.

El bosque se hace menos denso.

Camina.

Los caminos que antes estaban ocultos se revelan.

Camina.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Camina.

Por eso debía seguir caminado, el objetivo que ella estaba buscando estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tan cerca que podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos.

*Tapa* *Tapa* *Tapa*

Los pasos se acercan y los arbustos se mueven. Algo estaba caminado entre ellos.

Era lo que ella buscaba. El tiempo que había durado en el bosque estaba dando sus frutos.

…Silencio. Aquel silencio sofocante era increíblemente reconfortante para ella.

Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, surgiendo de los arbustos. Una armadura vieja, oxidada y con múltiples grietas. Brilla con la poca luz de la luna, con unos ojos blancos como los de un muerto.

『…‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾』

Con la mano derecha sujetando la empuñadura de la espada. El hombre la observa en silencio.

『Ayúdame, por favor.』

La chica suplica, con la luna y el bosque como testigos.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

Arsenio se despierta de su sueño por el repentino sonido silbante del tren que anunciaba la llegada al destino de ambos. El observa a su hermano, cuando la mirada de ambos se encuentra. Un sentimiento de entendimiento le es transmitido.

Habían llegado a Ponyville, no necesitaba escuchar el anuncio del chofer del tren para darse cuenta de ello.

Ambos salen del tren, y después de agradecer al cansado chofer. Comienzan a caminar hacia el bosque que era su hogar.

Como era de esperarse de aquel pequeño pueblo en la noche, los caminos estaban vacíos y silenciosos, tanto que podían confundirlo con alguna clase de pueblo fantasma. Pero las pocas luces de las lámparas mágicas o de aceite aun encendidas anunciaban la presencia de los dueños de los hogares.

Con una nueva inhalada, los pulmones sin vida de Arsenio se llenan de una sensación cálida debido al aire limpio. Se sentía reconfortante.

Que palabras tan falsas.

La calidez de la sangre recorriendo las venas. No estaba.

El dulce palpitar de su corazón. Se había detenido.

La capacidad de sus pulmones de respirar y sentir gratificación por el aire limpio de Equestria. No existía.

『Te ves pensativo, hermano.』

El silencio de la noche es un interrumpido por las palabras de su hermano Crowley.

Arsenio respira. Aunque era acción inútil por el falso placer de recibir aire.

『Es curioso‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾Como estas noches hacen que pienses en aquello que ya no tienes.』

『Lo dices por el estado de tu cuerpo, Arsenio. ¿Siempre piensas lo mismo?』

『No hay día que no lo haga.』

Siempre anhelando respirar nuevamente, Arsenio pasaba todos sus días en un bucle de autocastigo. Recordando aquello que ya no tenía.

Para un ser humano era normal sentir todo tipo de gozos y también de una gran variedad de sentimientos. pero‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾ ¿Qué pasaría de se pierde eso de golpe?

Jamás volver a sentir fatiga o dolor, desprenderse del sentimiento de llenarse el estómago de comida y la garganta con alcohol ya que no podías sentir sed o hambre.

Sin temor a enfermarte o morir. Un cuerpo inmortal, uno que aunque fuera destruido volvería a la vida.

Algo que era deseado por muchos.

Que estupidez…

『Sé que es una completa estupidez preguntar, pero… ¿Sufres?』

Una persona con un cuerpo que no podía morir, no tenía razones para sufrir por aquel regalo placentero.

Un cuerpo con el que podías alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Comer todo lo que quieras, beber todo lo que quieras, escalar cualquier montaña sin cansarte las piernas, nadar los mares enteros sin sentir fatiga en los brazos. Hacer todo lo que la humanidad no podía hacer.

Ese era el concepto infantil que las personas tenían de un cuerpo inmortal.

Pero para Arsenio, que era poseedor de uno de esos cuerpos soñados. La realidad era otra…

『Cada día.』

Una respuesta corta y clara. Una respuesta que debería cargar un mar de resentimiento encima. Pero era tan vacía como el hombre que la había dicho.

Nada es gratis en la magia.

El cuerpo inmortal de Arsenio cargaba con el peor de los castigos.

El sentimiento de hambre insaciable perduraba todos los días. Comer no lo arreglaba.

Su garganta estaba tan seca como un desierto, y ningún líquido le traía la satisfacción de la humedad recorriendo su garganta.

El sentimiento de estar ahogándose ya era tan normal para Arsenio como respirar. El aire no saciaba sus vacíos pulmones.

Con un corazón que había dejado de latir hace mucho, el cuerpo inmortal de Arsenio le había mostrado un mundo completamente blanco.

Blanco, sin ninguna de las conexiones de la humanidad con la tierra.

Todo lo que él hacía era falso. Completamente falso. Sin algún apiste de verdad.

Arsenio no podía sentir, pero era atormentado por todos los malestares existentes al mismo tiempo.

Pero incluso eso ahora era blanco. Ya no había hambre ni sed, pero él estaba seguro de que aún estaban.

No sentir los bienes pero si sentir los males.

Que contradictorio era el mundo.

『No sé qué decirte… aunque estoy seguro que no serviría de nada decir algo.』

Estando juntos desde casi toda su vida. Era Crowley quien más lo entendía.

『La maldición se ha hecho más débil con el pasar de los años. No te preocupes.』

『Es eso así…』

Su hermano Crowley aun parecía estar desconcertado. Eso era la prueba para Arsenio de que él era un buen hombre. Siempre preocupándose, y siempre ayudándolo. Y aunque Arsenio sabía que la idea de que su maldición se ha hecho más débil, es algo infantil y tal vez errónea. El aun tenia conservaba las esperanzas, y eso era una prueba irrefutable de que lo que había dicho podía ser verdad.

Ya que solo las criaturas vivas son las puede albergar el sentimiento llamado, esperanza.

『*Sigh*』

Arsenio suspira, y observa el muro de árboles que marcaban la entrada al bosque malicioso. Ambos entran al bosque sin dudar, la confianza que tenían ambos hermanos de cruzar el bosque se debía a los repetidos viajes que hacían dentro y fuera del bosque.

El bosque parecía temerles, y los dos jamás han tenido algún percance desde que llegaron.

Crowley y Arsenio caminan por el mismo camino. Era el mismo trayecto de siempre, con los mismos árboles, arbustos y flores. Sin ningún cambio aparente a simple vista.

Pero había algo diferente, algo irracional, algo incomprendido.

El camino era igual pero tan diferente a la vez.

Arsenio observa a su hermano, el no parecía notar el cambio.

Su visión viaja por la líneas que dejaban los arboles a su alrededor. Buscando ese algo diferente… Silencio, solo había silencio. Sofocante e impenetrable, el silencio bañaba la oscuridad.

『Crowley…』

『‾‾‾‾Si, ¿Qué pasa?』

『Voy a tomar un pequeño desvió. Necesito ver algo, ¿vienes?』

Cuando los ojos de Arsenio se concentraron en un camino cubierto por un par de arbustos, el sentimiento de una cuerda invisible jalándolo hacia esa dirección llego. Sus piernas también le pedían ir por ese camino, el instinto de combate lo estaba guiando.

Ir solo también era opción, pero Arsenio estaba seguro que Crowley no lo pasaría por alto, y honestamente no era su intención ir solo. No por miedo, sino porque el mismo sabía que podía confiar en su hermano en cualquier momento para ayudarlo.

Debía tratar mejor a su familia.

『Si soy honesto, sigo cansado, quiera llegar al Castillo y dormir.』

『Entiendo.』

Que su hermano le diera una negativa también estaba en sus planes, ya que él sabía que incluso con pociones o magia. La fatiga era algo difícil de eliminar del cuerpo.

Por eso, Arsenio no insiste y deja a su hermano seguir el camino hacia el castillo. Mientras el cambia su trayectoria y se adentraba al camino cubierto de arbustos.

Caminado, Arsenio no se detenía aunque estuviera cruzando por en medio de los arbustos. Su ropa no se quedaba enganchada en las ramas, estaba protegida con magia.

El silencio sigue, sus odios no escuchan.

El arbusto parecía haber dejado de sonar.

Y el bosque parecía tener miedo.

Arsenio, llevando su mano derecha hacia su espada. Es cubierto de cenizas y, su confiable armadura estaba puesta. Las buenas conveniencias de la magia, el cambio rápido de equipamiento. Arsenio podía cambiar entre ropas normales y su armadura muy fácilmente por un pequeño coste de mana.

Camina, sigue caminando.

Los que estaba buscando estaba adelante, en el final del trayecto.

Camina, sigue caminando.

El final estaba cerca. Su corazón hacia un falso palpitar.

Entonces… el bosque parecía abrirse como las cortinas de un teatro. La imagen del mundo tarda en llegar a su cerebro. Lentamente todo se vuelve más claro, y cuando el mundo termino de pintarse.

Frente a él, una chica. Pequeña y de rasgos infantiles, no parecía tener más de quince años, lo observa.

『…‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾』

Arsenio la observa en silencio, los ojos blancos del caballero observan aquellas praderas blancas cubiertas de flores rosadas que eran sus ojos. De hecho, observando con claridad, él pudo notar que las irises de la chica tenían forma de lirios rosados.

La chica lo observa en silencio por un momento, y después…

『Ayúdame, por favor.』

Ella le habla, suplicando. Era una solicitud desesperada de ayuda.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

『Por favor, Caballero cubierto de cenizas, solicito tu ayuda.』

Siendo llamado por un viejo título, Arsenio escucha el pedido de ayuda de la pequeña chica.

Observando aquellos ojos, la mirada florada de la chica brillaba con la anticipación de escuchar su respuesta. Ella también tenía una expresión tensa, debido a la interrogante de si el aceptaría o no.

¿Quién era esta chica y por qué pedía su ayuda?

『¿Quién eres?』

La inconformidad abundaba en el aire, y Arsenio le preguntaba con su cara estoica.

『S-soy la sabia de la armonía de la secta del Dragón. Encargada con los deberes de la **Amabilidad** , Eri Cor Carolis. Y quiero q... ¡E-espera! ¡No tengo malas intenciones!』

Mientras se presentaba, el rostro de la chica, Eri. Había adaptado un sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si le diera vergüenza presentarse de esa manera, pero su estado de ánimo cambio abruptamente tan pronto Arsenio apretó el agarre y estaba punto de sacar su espada.

El largo y lacio cabello rosado de Eri revoloteaba furiosamente en su arranque de pánico.

Arsenio suelta el mango de su espada. He inclina su cabeza un poco. Estaba dudoso.

¿Esta chica era de verdad de la secta del dragón?

Se veía muy joven, y su actitud era completamente diferente a lo que se esperaba de un sectario. Aunque Arsenio también admitía que todos los sabios que había visto hasta ahora eran completamente diferente a lo que él esperaba.

『B-bien, ya que te tranquilizaste, comenzare a explicarme. Ocupo tu…』

『¿Cuántos años tienes?』

『¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?』

『¿Cuántos años tienes?』

Arsenio repite la pregunta como si fuera una máquina. Le había prestado atención en cuanto ella dijo que iba a comenzar a explicarse, pero Arsenio no podía sacarse la duda que cuantos años tenía.

Se veía muy joven e inocente. No parecía una sectaria. La blanca túnica religiosa parecía incluso un simple disfraz y le daba un toque aún más infantil.

『Es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una dama pero… supongo que sí quiero tu ayuda debo responder. Tengo veinticinco.』

『veinticinco…‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾』

Demasiados años, hacia completamente contraste con su apariencia.

『¡S-si tienes algún problema con mi edad, habla!』

Histérica, Eri parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos. Ella infla sus mejillas en protesta y parecía que quería golpearlo.

Arsenio inconscientemente da un paso hacia atrás. Aunque él era un fiero guerrero que estuvo en incontables luchas, y su cuerpo y persona no podían sentir nada. Inconscientemente aun reaccionaba con miedo al enojo del sexo opuesto, como si eso fuera una reacción natural sean quien seas.

『¿En que necesitas mi ayuda?』

Arsenio retoma el origen de todo el asunto, y Eri parece calmarse y le responde.

『Hay un reino, cerca de los fines de este bosque. Hay hambre y pobreza, están sufriendo y la realeza no hace nada para arreglarlo.』

『¿En dónde entro yo?』

Aunque Arsenio estuvo atraído por la información de que había otro reino en el Everfree. Su atención estaba era en que papel se suponía que debía tomar. Un reino con hambre y pobreza.

¿Ella quería que los ayudara? ¿Qué les diera dinero y comida?

『Quiero que derroques a la realeza actual.』

Una respuesta directa, le estaba pidiendo que el asediara el lugar y acabara con el rey y la reina. Liberando las cadenas de la realeza, el pueblo estaría libre y harían lo que quisieran.

Arsenio, no entendía. Si teniendo el rey y la reina no acababan con el hambre, que estos dos desaparecieran no arreglaría nada. En realidad, lo empeorarían. Sin gobernantes ni herederos, el país se convertiría en una zona sin ley, donde el caos seria lo único que reinaría.

Además, el no sacaba beneficio alguno en acabar con el equilibrio de un reino entero.

『¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Eres una miembro de la secta, una Sabia para ser más específicos.』

La mayor interrogante de todas. Siendo nombrados por el título "Sabio" o "Sabia" la chica, Eri. Igual que todos los demás, debería ser portadora de su propia **Autoridad**. La cuál sería su mayor carta de triunfo. Si la suposición de Arsenio era correcta, ella podía derrocar a la realeza sin ayuda si se lo proponía. Pero había venido pidiendo ayuda.

¿Por qué?

『Acudo a ti, por las ordenes de ka-obda. Él me dijo que buscara al caballero cubierto de cenizas, o el creador de estrellas, y que pidiera la ayuda de alguno de los dos.』

『Ka-obda… ¿De dónde conoces ese dialecto?』

『Me lo enseñaron desde mi nacimiento, fue ka-obda quien me crio y me enseño.』

Había cariño en las palabras de Eri, un cariño que era dirigido a alguien que no se encontraba aquí.

Ka-obda, es la palabra para "Padre"… en la lengua natal de ambos hermanos. Una lengua que no debería existir en Equestria.

El gran dragón conocía ambos mundos, eso fue una conclusión rápida que saco Arsenio. Pero además de eso, lo que él no podía pasar por alto era lo que había dicho sobre quien la crio.

Para la secta, no había palabra con más autoridad que la del gran dragón. Ni maestros, ni padres, ni cónyuges. El dragón siempre debía estar por encima de todo, incluso por encima de ellos mismos.

Ka-obda, el que crio a esta chica y le ordeno buscarlo.

El único que podía darle ordenes a los Sabios.

No podía ser nadie más que el propio Ouroboros.

『Está bien, acepto tu solicitud. Llévame a aquel reino.』

『¿Eh? ¿De verdad, tan fácil?』

Eri se mostró sorprendida y desconcertada, Arsenio sabía que el mismo había aceptado demasiado fácil el pedido de ayuda aun con muchas cosas al aire. Pero…

『Si fue "El" quien te ordeno buscarme. Sin duda es algo que no puedo ignorar.』

Comienzo, pasado, presente, futuro, fin y reinicio. El dragón que quebraba las leyes más fuertes de la humanidad estaba buscando que fuera Arsenio o Crowley los que se encargaran de este problema. El mar de probabilidades, tanto buenas como malas enfermaba los pensamientos de Arsenio.

No podía ignorarlo, él estaba seguro que había ese "algo" que "el" quería que él o su hermano buscaran.

¿Pero que era?

Ouroboros no hacia milagros, así como el mismo creador. El gran dragón dejaba que los hilos del destino fluyeran mientras observaba en silencio en alguna parte del cosmos. O eso decían.

Arsenio levanta la mirada y observa los pocos trozos del cielo nocturno que los arboles permitían ver, justo donde se filtraban la luz tenue de la luna.

El firmamento, las estrellas, y el cosmos. El lugar inalcanzable que se decía era la morada de Ouroboros y el Creador. Un lugar donde solo la alta lucidez podía llegar.

Lucidez, busca la lucidez. Encuentra el secreto oculto por el dragón en aquel reino que se estaba desmoronando.

『Oye…』

En el silencio de sus pensamientos, una voz infantil suena. Era la chica, Eri. Que aún estaba mirándolo y esperando una respuesta.

『¿Es normal que tu espada haga eso?』

Arsenio observa a la mencionada que aún estaba en su funda.

La funda que era tan vieja como la espada. Tenía múltiples caminos formados por fisuras, como si estuviera rota.

Estaba caliente, el color rojizo del fuego se filtraba por las fisuras, y las cenizas caían hacia el césped del lúgubre bosque.

『Sí, es normal. Significa que ella también está de acuerdo en ayudarte.』

『Ooohhhh….‾‾‾‾‾‾ es una espada genial.』

Eri alaba su espada con sinceridad.

Justo como había dicho Arsenio, la espada que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo estaba dando su respuesta positiva, junto a un ardor de anticipación por lo venidero.

La espada también sabía que encontraría "Algo" en aquel reino. Y eso fue la última señal que Arsenio necesitaba para confirmar su viaje hacia aquel lugar.

Ya se encargaría de informarle a su hermano después

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-X

Metal. Choque.

Rápido, muy rápido.

Metal, metal, choque.

Tan rápido que incluso el acero parecía deslumbrar las estrellas.

Choque, metal, deslizamiento.

*¡Paf!*

Es una patada la que dan fin al encuentro.

『Levántate, mi amigo. La victoria que se encuentra en el filo de mi espada no la conseguirás en el suelo.』

Una voz joven y gallarda, que parecía cautivar al cielo y las estrellas, habla. Las ropas negras, opulentas. Parecían hacer un baile que atraía al firmamento al moverse en el aire por sus finos y perfectos movimientos.

『Así como la magia, deja que la fuerza del acero se deslice como si fuera una parte de tu cuerpo.』

A quien estaban dirigidas esas adornadas palabras de enseñanzas. Era el chico en el suelo quien las escuchaba.

A diferencia del hombre de pie, el chico en el suelo a pesar de tener una apariencia normal, con el atractivo natural de la juventud. La forma que la que había estado luchando, blandiendo la espada de un lado a otro. Con movimientos torpes he innecesarios, llevando demasiada fuerza a sus brazos que lo hacían perder el control de la inercia de sus ataques más pesados.

El resultado natural entre maestro y aprendiz.

『¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo!, eres un monstruo, una bestia. Derrotarte es completamente imposible. ¡Además!, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?』

El aprendiz en el suelo se exalta y habla. Ya habían estado desde hace tres horas en aquel mismo patio trasero del cristalino castillo de la amistad. Durante todo ese tiempo, el mismo resultado que acaba de ocurrir se repetía como la cinta de una película.

El golpeaba y terminaba en el suelo. Ese era el resultado inevitable que Spike tenía cada vez que inexpertamente blandía la espada en su mano derecha hacia su maestro.

『Spike, tengo sentimientos, ¿Sabias? Que me digas de esa forma es hiriente. Además, la solicitud de este entrenamiento extra fue dada por la persona que tienes detrás.』

El perfecto maestro, Bach Le Fey. Con su cara adornaba con una sonrisa atractiva y una pequeña expresión dolida, señala hacia el único espectador que estaba en el lugar.

Spike observa el lugar señalado. Ahí, una chica de belleza envidiable, con su cabello ébano bailando al compás de la brisa de la noche, los observa.

Jino "La bruja" La mujer que parecía tenerle más odio en este mundo.

El cuerpo escamado de Spike tiembla, temiendo lo peor sobre las intenciones ocultas de la bruja.

『¡Ay!』

Una pequeña piedra fue pateada por el tacón de la sirvienta hasta su frente.

『Estas teniendo pensamientos groseros hacia mi persona. Claro, no es raro que una cosa como tú no pueda evitar ser atraído por mi encantador cuerpo. Pero si aprecias tu descendencia, deja de mirarme con esos ojos.』

『¿De verdad, Spike? Deberías tener más respeto hacia las damas.』

『¡Equivocada! ¡Estás muy equivocada! ¡No digas tales calumnias sobre mí! ¡Y tú, Bach! ¡Deja de creerle tan fácil a esta mujer! ¡Simplemente estaba pensando en lo malvada que eres!』

Aun con el dolor palpitando en su frente, y con la sensación de tener un agujero también. Spike replica hacia las mentiras infundadas y se defiende de la pequeña agresión verbal de Jino y Bach.

『Basura.』

『¡Oye!』

Los acontecimientos rutinarios a los que Spike ya se había acostumbrado, casi.

Aunque el dragón pensaba que con cada día que pasaba Jino le estaba teniendo más confianza, cada vez que ella podía lo calumniaba cada vez que podía. En solo dos días, Jino había hecho que su hermana Twilight ahora tuviera miedo de estar cerca de él.

Todo se estaba poniendo feo.

『Ya déjalo así Spike. Vuelve a levantarte he inténtalo de nuevo, sujeta con firmeza la empuñadura y balancea fluidamente. Como si estuvieras cortando el agua.』

『No entiendo, simplemente no entiendo. Tu forma de enseñar es demasiado complicada. ¿Para qué quiero cortar el agua?』

Spike se levanta, se sacude la tierra en su ropa y se vuelve a poner en posición, llevando la fuerza hacia la empuñadura de la espada, bajando un poco su postura y colocando sus pies firmes en el suelo. El comienza a balancear la espada nuevamente.

Dos golpes. Uno para empujar su espada con gracia hacia otra dirección junto a una fuerte patada que lo vuelve a mandar al suelo.

Spike gime de dolor. Pero se levanta nuevamente.

Aunque él lo negara, la verdad era que Bach enseñaba demasiado bien. A pesar de que la mayoría de explicación que había estado recibiendo de él estaban compuestas por palabras complicadas y analogías. Era como si el conocimiento que trataba de transmitir le llegara directamente al cerebro.

Anormal, era simplemente anormal. El hombre perfecto, Bach. Era una existencia que hacia todo perfecto.

『(vaya, mierda.)』

Spike se queja en sus pensamientos.

Desde el día de ayer, inesperadamente. Bach había interrumpido sus estudios en los libros de magia y lo llevo al patio atrás del castillo para entrenar con la espada hasta muy tarde.

La razón, Spike no la conocía. Simplemente había dicho lo que Bach pedía porque justamente era ese mismo hombre perfecto el que se lo pidió.

¿Por qué?

Spike no podía encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, y justo cuando decidió preguntar. Grata fue su sorpresa al saber que esto había comenzado por la solicitud de la sirvienta de ojos afilados como cuchillos.

El joven dragón estaba seguro que esto era simplemente para que ella lo viera siendo apaleado, vaya bruja.

『¡Agh!』

Otra piedra lo golpea, esta vez en su mejilla izquierda, y aprovechando como todo un profesional la apertura dada por su compañera. Bach lo vuelve a llevar al suelo.

La intuición femenina daba miedo.

El objetivo para terminar su tortura. Bach estaba en medio de un círculo tan pequeño que incluso si el galante hombre diera un paso saldría de este.

Spike tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma de ese círculo. Había estado fallando rotundamente desde ayer.

Bach giraba sobre sí mismo para darle una patada, se flexionaba para darle un golpe, o simplemente le daba un golpe contundente con la empuñadura.

Increíblemente no salía del círculo.

¡Incluso Bach había sido lo suficientemente descarado como para saltar por encima de su cabeza y darle una patada en medio del aire!

Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, estaba perfectamente posicionado en el círculo nuevamente.

Todo parecía una tarea imposible.

*Paf*

Otro golpe, Spike está de nuevo en el suelo. Esta vez le cuesta más levantarse.

Spike intenta tomar la espada, pero su mano no dejaba de temblar y cerrarla parecía imposible. La forma en la que Bach había repelido su último ataque lo dejo con la mano entumecida.

『Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy. Si quieres mañana te puedes tomar un descanso.』

Al salir del círculo, Bach suelta la espada y esta desaparece en motas de luz. Su atractiva figura camina hacia él.

Spike se sienta y sujeta su mano derecha. El dolor irritante que no le permitía cerrar la mano aun persistía con fuerza. Aunque a primera vista parecía que Bach había desviado su espada fácilmente, la fuerza que había usado el galante hombre se reflejó con furia en la hoja hasta su mano.

Por un momento incluso llego a pensar que no podría mover el brazo entero. Claro que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

El día de ayer también le había pasado un par de veces y la rápida solución era…

『Vamos, ya sabes que hacer. Dame tu mano.』

Bach le extiende la mano.

Spike se queda mirando la mano cubierta por guantes blancos como la nieve. Una mano que se veía pequeña pero firme, que poseía la combinación de la ternura juvenil y la firmeza masculina.

Era confuso para Spike.

Pero a pesar de todo el no duda demasiado y toma la mano del hombre. Casi al instante de entrar en contacto con la mano de Bach, el alivio parecía filtrarse por dentro de su cuerpo y el dolor se mitigaba.

Las propiedades curativas de naturaleza, uno de los muchos beneficios de Bach por su **Autoridad**.

Hasta donde Bach le había explicado a Spike. La **Autoridad** de Bach, Gea o Protección divina de la naturaleza. Conectaba al hombre portador con la naturaleza del mundo.

Bach se hacía más fuerte dependiendo de la naturaleza en el mundo. El galante hombre había dicho que debido a la naturaleza de este mundo, en casi todos los rincones de Equestria conseguía un gran poder.

Pero no era tan fuerte como en su antiguo mundo. Equestria era un mundo cubierto de verde, claro que aún estaban las zonas nevadas, desiertos he incluso las zonas volcánicas como el reino de Volkachia. Bach conseguía poder de todas ellas por igual.

Con lo que no contaba Equestria, eran los bosques elficos, montañas de escarcha o cualquier zona mágica con un alto poder espiritual.

En Equestria la vegetación era más viva, pero debido a que no contaban con la existencia de los Elfos. La conexión con los espíritus del bosque y las bendiciones dadas a ellos no existía, y la poca magia que tenían estos lugares era increíblemente débil.

El único punto que parecía tener una alta concentración mágica era el bosque Everfree y eso se debía a los residuos del marchito árbol de la armonía.

Pero aun sin la fuerza mágica de aquellos lugares sagrados, Bach todavía poseía la mayoría de sus habilidades. Una de ellas era poder sanar las heridas y disminuir la fatiga de quien tocaba.

Un botiquín muy confiable.

El entumecimiento se va junto con las heridas superficiales por los repetidos golpes y patadas. Con una razón como esa, no se oía tan mal el tomarle la mano a otro hombre, pero…

『¡Ja!』

『Tch…』

Jino siempre se hacia esa pequeña risa burlona que perforaba sus odios de una forma irritante.

『Tarde en comprenderlo, pero ahora entiendo. Para ti, todo es bueno.』

『¡Claro que no!』

Para el que no entienda, ella se estaba refiriendo al "Todo es bueno" que era increíblemente mal visto por la sociedad.

¡No, él no era de esos!

『Bach, ¿Todos los elfos son rubios, verdad?』

Con la curación terminaba, Spike decide comenzar con su juego de preguntas diario. Una pequeña costumbre que parecía haber agarrado desde que Bach y Jino comenzaron a vivir con ellos. Pero no podían culparlo por ello, tener a dos personas de un mundo completamente diferente, donde la mayoría de "fantasías" existían, era una oportunidad que solo llegaba una vez en la vida.

Así que lentamente Spike saciaba su curiosidad hablando con Bach o Jino. Y ambos siempre respondían sus preguntas sin ningún problema, a menos que fuera algo muy personal.

Claro que Spike era más sutil que su hermana Twilight. Así que casi nunca pasaba de una o dos preguntas diarias y eso se debía a que normalmente las conversaciones se extendían demasiado.

Y esta vez Spike estaba muy curioso sobre los elfos. Él ya los había visto en un par de comics y libros, seres nobles y leales, con un gran amor al bosque. La raza de los elfos era conocida como Los nobles del bosque.

Los hombres y mujeres elficos constaban de una gran belleza. Con ojos brillantes como el sol y elegante cabello dorado y claro que su rasgo más distintivo, sus orejas largas y hermosas como hojas de árbol.

Spike se había emocionado ya que había visto a una pequeña elfo en el castillo de los hermanos.

『¿Lo dices por el cabello de Amelia?』

『Muestras tus verdaderos colores, asalta cunas』

Bach había dado justo en el clavo y Jino arremetió con fuerza también.

『Sí, me pareció muy curioso que su cabello fuera castaño y no rubio Como en los libros.』

Haciendo odios sordos a las palabras de Jino, Spike piensa en la pequeña elfo, Amelia Lurguim Wanchester. El solo la había visto una vez, pero se había sentido cautivado por aquel largo cabello castaño que jugaba muy bien con la pequeña cara de bebe que tenía la elfo.

『Ha ella no le gusta que la vean con el estereotipo de los elfos, dice que eso ya está pasado de moda y es mal visto por muchos.』

Los elfos eran neutrales en la vida moderna de la fantasía, pero acorde a su naturaleza noble. Ellos repudiaban a todo aquel que no fuera uno de los suyos.

Mirando siempre por encima a todos. Sin respeto alguno por todo aquel que no siga las tradiciones de su tribu, con el repudio tallado en la espalda incluso si nacías como un "sangre sucia".

Los elfos incluso odiaban más que nada que cualquier no elfo los tocara.

Igual a muchos nobles de otros reinos. Esa era la realidad de esta supuesta noble raza.

『Entonces ella no usa arco o magia, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?』

Bendecidos con precisión y puntería. Los elfos eran los mejores arqueros conocidos en la tierra.

Conexión espiritual con los bosques y la naturaleza. Los elfos nacían con una masiva cantidad de mana junto a la habilidad de aprender hechizos de nivel avanzado más rápido que cualquiera.

Y lo último, los elfos eran muy reservados, sobre todo las mujeres. Siempre trataban de no mostrar la más mínima cantidad de piel, adoraban mantener una apariencia noble y pura.

Eso también lo había notado el joven dragón, la pequeña elfo usaba un conjunto deportivo que dejaba una buena vista de las definidas piernas y el pequeño abdomen, junto a la imagen hipnotizaste de la piel blanca de sus hombros expuestos. Spike estaba seguro de que si ella fuera mayor definitivamente entraría en su área de juego.

Claro que para estándares normales ella seguramente era mayor que él, pero si lo veía desde el punto de vista de los elfos. Ella seguía siendo una niña.

Al final, esa era toda la información que Spike podía recopilar de todos las obras que él había leído. Y si lo que decía Bach era correcto, ella se alejaba de todo su conocimiento.

『Estas en lo correcto. Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí. Todos los elfos tienen el cabello rubio, pero Amelia se lo tiño al poco tiempo de dejar el bosque. Rechazo el arte de la magia y la arquería y se dedicó al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.』

『¿Es fuerte?』

『¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Si la atacaras después de todo?』

『¡No!』

Como siempre su paciencia se acaba al escuchar a la bruja hablar.

『Si, Ella es muy fuerte, mi amigo. Créeme, no hay nadie débil en el castillo de nuestros señores.』

『Entiendo. Y, ¿responderás a mi primera pregunta? ¿Por qué hacemos esto?』

Bach cumplió con decirle quien fue quien dio la idea, pero Spike aún no tenía la respuesta al "Por qué". Aprender magia era lo que el buscaba, no tenía mucho interés en aprender el arde de manejar una espada como un caballero o algo parecido.

『Nuestro señor nos informó la razón por la cual querías aprender magia. Supongo que ya estás acostumbrado a escucharlo, pero te lo recuerdo igual. Te leemos como un libro abierto.』

Clara, directa y punzantes palabras. Jino no mostraba intenciones de esconder sus intenciones.

Los hombros de Spike se tensas al escuchar a Jino hablar. Con una expresión lejana, el joven dragón recuerda las intenciones que había olvidado, y que lo habían impulsado a aprender del mago.

『Se nos informó que buscas venganza contra alguien, incluso yo puedo ver eso. La llama del rencor y el odio brilla tenuemente en tus ojos.』

Venganza. Unos de los muchos pecados que hacían girar las cadenas del odio.

『…』

Spike se queda en silencio. Él no iba a negar que las palabras de Jino eran verdad, el mismo podía admitir que de verdad buscaba venganza sin miramiento alguno.

¿Cómo podían culparlo o juzgarlo?

El solo quería recuperar lo que había perdido, por lo que se había esforzado.

Volver a abrazar aquella figura que anhelaba en las noches en su solitaria y fría cama.

Volver a sujetar aquella pequeña mano que lo reconfortaba.

Volver a ver el brillo inocente de aquellos ojos que siempre lo miraban con admiración y respeto.

El joven dragón Spike. Quería recuperar todo lo que perdió, todo lo que se le fue quitado por un solo Dragón.

No pudo con los puños. Sus brazos parecían querer arder por el dolor y pedían volver a sangrar.

Por eso, ignorando toda lógica y desviando su conocimiento de la resistencia mágica natural de los dragones. El joven Spike solo podía recurrir a la magia para intentar vencer a "ese" dragón y recuperar lo que ya no tenía.

Pero claro, a pesar de la solides que el mismo había formado en su camino. No era suficiente para quitar el temor de ser juzgados por aquellos cercanos a él, hoy en día no eran muchos.

Pero debía cuidar la imagen que esas pocas personas tenían de él.

『Claro que Bach y yo no conocemos los detalles completos sobre quien tiene tu rencor. Pero eso es algo que no nos incumbe y menos nos importa. Estamos aquí por órdenes nada más.』

Sus hombros temblaron un poco. Spike estaba consciente de que la presencia de ambos era debida a la interferencia del mago y también le aliviaba que ambos no quisieran indagar más en sus asuntos.

Pero… ¿Qué era ese dolor en su pecho?

『Pero escucha bien, Basura. Las valiosas enseñanzas de nuestro de señor no serán machadas por el egoísmo de un solo hombre, por eso…』

Haciendo una pequeña pausa, con una mano en su cintura y la otra señalándolo.

Spike sentía el peso de la afilada mirada de Jino en su cuerpo. El joven dragón observa a la sirvienta.

Una figura femenina, delicada y hermosa. Lo abrumaba, el peso que emanaba el espíritu de aquella sirvienta parecía que podía quebrar su determinación solo con aquella mirada.

『Bajo la tutela de "El verde" y la mía. Empuñaras tu espada como un caballero real, aprenderás correctamente la magia como si quisieras entrar a la corte mágica y no conseguirás una venganza, lo que lograras obtener será la orgullosa victoria de un caballero, la de un hombre que quiere recuperar su orgullo.』

Fuerza, ferocidad, firmeza, valentía, determinación, orgullo. Su corazón se quería inundar de todos esos sentimientos.

Como si ella fuera un feroz dragón, uno que estaba marcando la jerarquía del fuerte y el débil.

Con aquella figura fémina pero aterradora. Con un cuerpo delicado pero invencible. Con una belleza abrumadora y mortal por igual.

Un dragón rugiendo al cielo. Lanzando una llamarada infinita y rojiza, formando el pilar de la supremacía.

Ella no le estaba "pidiendo" le estaba "exigiendo" que entrenara y se convirtiera en alguien fuerte.

No con venganza, sino con honor.

"levántate y consigue orgulloso tu victoria".

Eso era lo que Spike veía en la feroz mirada de la sirvienta.

Y así… con su corazón cubierto de calidez. Con aquellas palabras calando en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Su piel ardía. Una renovada fuerza le exigía volver a tomar aquella espada.

Levante, sujeta la espada.

Con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Ignorando las altas horas y el cansancio. Con el cosmos como testigo.

La lucidez que inconscientemente buscaba el dragón. Llega.

*Choque*

La espada del aprendiz vuelve a chocar con la nuevamente invocada espada del maestro.

Con la misma técnica torpe he inexperta, pero cubierta por determinación y firmeza.

El encuentro entre "El verde" y el joven dragón, comienza nuevamente.

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-_-_-_-x

X-_-_-_-x

X-_-x

La sirvienta observa, en silencio.

Los ataques del dragón aunque torpes, la cautivaban.

Los movimientos inexpertos de alguien que jamás al peleado con una espada, la hipnotizaban.

Y aquella mirada, determinada y firme. Parecía llamarla.

En aquel dragón, ella veía reflejado a alguien torpe e inmaduro.

Le recordaba mucho a alguien.

『…‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾vuélvete un héroe y...』

La doncella con el corazón frágil como un cristal. Susurra.

Con un susurro que solo podía ser escuchada por las estrellas. La doncella pide un deseo. Un único he inocente deseo.

Lo único que pedía su corazón...

『…Protégeme.』


End file.
